


The Rebel

by iAltoSax



Series: The Rebel [1]
Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Developing Relationship, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Friendship, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 41
Words: 197,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25119058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iAltoSax/pseuds/iAltoSax
Summary: Bellethiel is a she-elf who has lived a long life. Along with this life has come many trials and suffering. She has a dark and mysterious past that is some how linked to the greatest Kingdom of Middle-earth: Erebor. But what would happen when a certain grey wizard stops her in her travels and invites her on a journey she will never forget. How will the she-elf and dwarf king react to one another once they meet? Will they hate each other because of racial differences or will there be hope in a dark place for the she-elf and dwarf king?
Relationships: Thorin Oakenshield/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Rebel [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1831627
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This story was originally published on fanfiction (4/2/14) and completed (2015 I believe?) and then it was published on wattpad. So I thought I'd put it on here for your reading pleasure! It was a story I'm very happy and proud about so I hope you love this story too! As I post each chapter, I'm hoping to correct noticeable mistakes that I come across. Some may slip through so I apologize.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own the Hobbit. All rights belong to Tolkien (book references) and Peter Jackson (movie references). I only own my OC.

_**~Prologue~** _

The Prancing Pony...full of drunk men, loud music, laughter, and a few fights brewing about here and there. The merrymaking of the race of men...always seemed so happy, I scrutinized the people around to make sure no one would approach me before relaxing in my seat.

Just before I had reached Bree, it had begun to rain - a heavy downpour that did not look to be lifting any time soon. The pitter patter of the rain hitting the window was all I heard when I tuned out the noise around me.

'What is my purpose...' I thought, taking a drink from the mug that was bought to me. 'Help me...thêl anneth (younger sister)...' I breathed out sadly, taking another drink from my mug.

Across from me, the chair screeching against the hard wood floor snapped me out of my musing, and the unoccupied seat suddenly became occupied.

"I'm sorry sir...that seat is taken." I stated, gazing blankly out the window.

"Bellethiel."

I looked up at the sound of my name and came face to face with an old man, an old man dressed all in gray. Long bushy eyebrows and a great long beard, and as our eyes met...it was as if I could see the wisdom of the world...and I knew who my guest was.

"Mithrandir..." I greeted with as much respect as I could, staring blankly back at the old wizard. "What did I do to acquire the company of Gandalf the Grey." I questioned, taking a leisurely sip from my mug.

"It has been a while Bellethiel, I have searched for you for quite some time my dear...the last we met you were heavily injured in the middle of no where, in a forest that held no light." Gandalf commented, halting a bar maid to order food for both him and myself. "I have looked to the city of Imladris...hoping to find you there, and when you weren't, I had a lovely conversation with an old friend of yours." Gandalf leaned forward. "They are greatly concerned about you my dear."

"I have no one to consider a friend Mithrandir..." I stated plainly, an ache in my chest, as I thanked the woman who quickly bought our food to our table.

"I beg to differ," Gandalf cut in, nodding to the bar maid. "Mellimeldisiel has been keeping track of you since you had left all those years ago. She has told me that you tend to stop by here when you have traveled far.

"Mellimeldisiel..." I scoffed, shaking my head in amusement. "How does she fair?"

"She is well, she said that if I were to find you by some miracle that I was to tell you to come back to the City of Imladris. Lord Elrond has opened his home to you if you ever needed a place to call home once more." Gandalf smiled sweetly. "Mellimeldisiel has told me the boys are getting out of control with you gone."

"I have no place to call home, and I do not think I will ever go back to Imladris. Let us please get to the point as to why you have interrupted my peace...and have seeked my company Mithrandir..." I stated, brushing the last part aside, losing interest the more we talked.

"Always straight to the point...that's what Mellimeldisiel said you would be the moment I cornered you." Gandalf chuckled, taking a bite of the bread on his plate. "I have helped you in the past and now I am asking if you would help me in an adventure of my own."

"My adventuring days are over Gandalf..." I said shaking my head.

"Do not lie to me Bellethiel," Gandalf bellowed, his voice raising to a thunderous volume that caused those around us to look our way. "Just several days ago you had interrupted an Orc raid, and before that you had stopped Goblins from destroying a village near the Misty Mountains. Do not lie to an old wizard Bellethiel, you may be old but I am still much older than you."

We sat in silence for quite some time, staring at the plate in front of us.

"I know how you have been alone for a very long time, possibly not much to an elf, but I think this adventure would be good for you. Bring back the former you, V-"

I slammed my hand upon the wooden table, causing a small crack in the wood.

"Do not call me that," I growled low. "Maybe at one time I carried that name, but after everything that has happened...never again."

"You cannot escape that name, Bellethiel. You earned that name and you should carry it with pride." Gandalf stated. "Your followers and sister gave you that name for your wisdom and leadership."

"I do not deserve that title, I ran away..." I sighed sadly.

"Well now you stop your running days." Gandalf stated, folding his hands on the top of the table. "Will you join me on this quest?" The wizard asked softly.

"It seems like you will not take 'no' as an answer you old fool." I chuckled, taking a huge swig from my mug. "What would this adventure of yours be Mithrandir...why would you need me, my purpose, my traveling companions and where will this adventure lead us to."

"All will be explained when everyone is gathered. We will be meeting several days from now...in a place called The Shire." Gandalf whispered.

"The Shire...?" I questioned skeptically. "Why would we meet at a quaint place such as the Shire?"

"I have business there with a Hobbit," Gandalf stated plainly. "If all goes well I will send word for you, just be close by."

"And...?" I pushed. "Well, how exactly am I going to find the place?"

"There will be a mark on the door." Gandalf stated about to get up.

As he walked pass me, I swiftly took a hold of his sleeve.

"Gandalf...why does it feel like you are planning something..." I asked, not taking my eyes off of my drink.

"You need to trust me on this Bellethiel." Gandalf smiled reassuringly, a mischievous glint in his eyes as he made his leave.

I watched as the old wizard made his leave before shaking my head, taking another sip from my mug.

"Annoying wizard..." I grumbled, breathing out a sigh when I had suddenly realized my situation. "The wizard...did not pay for his share..."


	2. The Shire

'The Shire...why the Shire...' I thought, riding my horse, Beinion, through the woods. 'What could Gandalf possibly need in Hobbiton...for this unknown quest?'

Throughout the ride I pondered on what I had gotten myself into. It was not long before I had gotten word from Gandalf, that came in the form of a butterfly, that I was needed at the Shire urgently.

I did not need to go...I could have just went in the opposite direction of the Shire, away from the wizard, but yet something was pulling me in that direction. It could be that something was pushing me there, my curiosity, or just because I had nothing better to do...no where to go and none that needed me.

As I went further, the forest had started to thin out. The trees became less and the woods became lighter as I reached the outskirts of the Shire.

"I seem to have arrived too early..." I mumbled, looking around at the peaceful, quiet terrain. "I'll go out looking for the door around late afternoon...I do not think Gandalf will mind me being a bit late."

I tugged the hood of my coat over my head as I urged Beinion forward and quickly came upon a small, cozy looking place. The sign on the post read Green Dragon Inn, and it was just lovely. The outside of the building and the atmosphere of Hobbiton all combined in this little inn.

"Good afternoon Sir!" A male Hobbit greeted from the entrance. "What are you doing around these parts if I may ask?"

I took off my hood and smiled sweetly remembering my manners, catching the Hobbit off guard.

"I am here to meet up with an old friend." I said petting Beinion's mane. "I arrived a bit early and came across this cozy looking place hoping to pass the time."

"You're very welcomed here My Lady." The hobbit smiled. "Just gotta get through the door."

We had both shared a laugh as I tied my loyal stead to a post and walked with the hobbit male into the little place.

"It is rather lovely here..." I commented as the hobbit lead me to a table.

"It is!" A hobbit woman came by, placing a mug in front of me. "Lovely place to live, would you care for anything to eat? Buttered Scones maybe?"

"That sounds great, thank you very much." I nodded as the woman smiled sweetly and went off to retrieve my food.

"Mind if I join you?" A different female hobbit asked, from a table in the far corner. "Time passes by a lot quicker when you're in good company."

"I do not mind." I added, chuckling a bit. "My names Bellethiel, Belle if it is easier."

"Belle, what a lovely name." The female smiled, extending her hand to me. "My name is Donnamira Oldbuck."

"Donnamira, a pleasure to meet you." A plate of buttered scones were place in front of me, the deliciously pastry smell filling the air. "Care for some?"

I offered, pushing the plate to the middle of us.

"Oh no, I couldn't." Donnamira said, shaking her head frantically.

"I must insist...these scones are simply divine." I urged.

Donnamira smiled, a faint blush on her cheeks as she took a scone from my plate and ate slowly.

For what felt like hours, the little hobbit Donnamira kept me company. Although it was mostly Donnamira asking questions and answering them, it passed the time. She told me her childhood growing up, childhood friends, the young male hobbits that have tried to court her before she met her husband, problems she's encountering, and just everything under the sun. Donnamira was a sweet little hobbit and was a very good distraction to pass the time, except she was a talker and exposed information I did not need to know.

"I must say though...you are so very beautiful, I have not seen an elf in all my life. Yet...you have such a sad smile...almost seems like a cover up." Donnamira said seriously, suddenly gasping as she slapped a hand over her mouth. "I am so very sorry! I have been told that I talk a lot, I always speak without thinking."

"It is perfectly fine," I said, a bit caught off by her sudden observation.

"So, if I may ask, what is an elf doing so far from home? What brings you to the Shire?" Donnamira took a long sip from her own cup that she had ordered from the beginning and smiled at me.

"Visiting an old friend who's visiting another friend." I said, telling the half truth. "I'm not sure what I'm looking for...just a name."

"Oh? And which hobbit hole are you looking for? Maybe I can walk with you there." Donnamira said eagerly.

I looked out the window, the sun had set behind the hill and night settling in, the lights of the hobbit holes were the only lights I could see flashing on as the sky became completely night.

'I don't think Gandalf would mind me being a bit late.' I thought looking to back to Donnamira. "Some directions would be wonderful, I'm looking for a Mr. Bilbo Baggins of Bag End?"

"Oh! I know where that is!" Donnamira jumped in excitement. "I can take you there!"

"I think just directions is fine Donnamira," I said apologetically. "My friend is pretty...touchy when it comes to bringing unexpected guests." Lies.

"Oh..." Donnamira sat down sadly, pouting just a bit.

"I mean you no offense Donnamira..." I said patting her hand that lay on the table awkwardly.

"It's okay!" Donnamira said, smiling once more. "But if there's one thing that you should look out for is a bright green door with a golden door knob, you can't miss it!"

"Thank you so very much." I smiled, getting up to call over to the bar manager. "Would it be alright if I were to leave my horse with you?"

"It's no problem at all!" The bar manager called just before I left.

"Hope you find your friend Bellethiel!" Donnamira yelled as the door closed.

'Green door...with a golden door knob?' I thought pinching the bridge of my nose. 'It's dark...how am I supposed to know which direction to go...'

I grumbled and trudged my way up the hill.

'Gandalf said there would be a mark on the door...I'll just have to pay closer attention I suppose.' I thought walking up to a beautiful, but small, looking hobbit hole. 'Let's try this door...'

I knocked on it a couple of times before a young, small hobbit woman opened the door, a bit peeved from what I could tell dressed in an extravagant, velvet dress, leering at me...it seems like I had interrupted something.

"I'm sorry to interrupt...I was looking for a Mr. Bilbo Baggins." I said politely, smiling down at the hobbit before she glared at me.

"You've got the wrong house, keep going that way." She said pointing to my right before slamming the door in my face.

"Must have been...something really important if she was upset at me..." I sighed, continuing my course to my right.

'Mark. On. The. Door.' I repeated in my head. "It can't be that hard to miss!" I growled quietly in frustration.

I came upon another door, by now it seems it was a bit hard to tell the colors of the doors, and thus I assumed was green.

Before I could even touch the door, it quickly opened and out ran a male hobbit who hid behind my legs.

"Get back in this house now young man!" A female hobbit called, standing right in the door way.

"I will not!" The young hobbit called in defiance.

"I'm very sorry ma'am." The female hobbit apologized, reaching behind me to get a hold of the young hobbit. "I do not know why he keeps doing this every night...wanting to go out and explore after dark. Such a dangerous thing indeed, and to hide behind your legs!"

"It is quite alright...but if you could help me, I'm looking for a Mr. Bilbo Baggins?" I questioned, wondering if I had gotten the wrong house once more.

"Oh dear, I'm afraid you've gotten the wrong house, but you're very close." The female hobbit said, stepping out to point in the same direction the earlier house had pointed me into. "Two more hobbit holes down and you'll find Mr. Baggins. He's had some strange visitors recently, making such a noise that I'm sure you can't miss."

The female hobbit smiled, taking what I assumed was her son into the house and closed the door.

'At least...they didn't slam the door in my face.' I thought walking up the hill. 'Two doors down she said...'

A drop of water landed on my nose, and very quickly it went from a light drizzle to a down pour. I quickly pulled up my hood to protect myself from the rain and made haste in finding Bag End.

'If the next hobbit hole is not Bag End...I'm going back to the Green Dragon Inn and leaving.' I thought coming to stop at another hobbit hole that was two doors down.

Even though the lights were on, the house seemed too quiet, but I decided to just take a chance and knock.

After a while the round door finally opened revealing a frazzled looking hobbit.

"Master Baggins?" I addressed skeptically.


	3. Unwelcomed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm trying something different. Instead of putting the persons P.O.V (Ex: Bilbo's P.O.V, Thorin's P.O.V) I'm going to use the horizontal line so it doesn't interrupt the flow of the reading. We'll see how it works since I've been doing it now with my other stories.

My house! Taken over by dwarves because of that blasted wizard! Flinging my dishes through the air, and rubbing mud off of their boots on to my mothers box! They have completely emptied out my pantry. Not to mention being insulted in my very own home...the nerve.

"They say this quest is ours, and ours alone." Thorin Oakenshield commented, catching my attention, as the others around the table sighed in defeat.

"You're going on a quest?" I asked curiously.

Gandalf looked up at me, prepared to ask me something until:

**knock knock knock**

Our attention was then redirected toward my door.

"Must be one of my neighbors..." I sighed, nervously shuffling my way toward the door. "No doubt come to complain about the noise."

"No, Bilbo, I'm afraid not." Gandalf said smiling affectionately. "I did not expect them to be late, quite the opposite actually...I thought they would be the first to show up."

"You have only mentioned the Hobbit here...I did not expect another to join in this private gathering." Thorin said defensively, looking up to Gandalf.

Gandalf opened his mouth to answer when the knocking had suddenly gotten louder and quite impatient.

**Knock Knock Knock Knock**

"I'm coming..." I called out loudly, making my way toward the door.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" I called out in irritation as the person started pounding harder on my newly painted (now marked) door.

"Always the impatient one..." Gandalf smirked, getting up to follow.

As I opened my door, the person standing in front of me was not one of my neighbors. The stranger was drenched in water, the hood of their cloak pulled completely over their head to hide their features. But from what I could see the stranger was neither hobbit nor dwarf for they stood just as tall as Gandalf...maybe a bit shorter.

"Master Baggins?" The stranger asked skeptically.

* * *

"Um...yes, I am Bilbo Baggins?" The little hobbit greeted a bit unsure.

I took a swift glance behind the little hobbit to see the gray wizard smiling the same knowing smile as he saw me at the entrance of the hole.

"Gandalf." I greeted plainly. "Two holes I went to and they were not a Baggins. If a Baggins had not answered the door I would have left." I said motioning to my surroundings. "I have been stuck in the rain for some time...would be nice to be inside somewhere warm and dry. If you do not mind me tracking in some mud and water."

"By all means!" Bilbo called, throwing his arms up, clearly frazzled and irritated. "It's already been done any way!"

"I'm terribly sorry I'm late...time flies by when you are in the company of a very talkative hobbit." I smirked, stepping inside. "I'll be sure to clean it up after I dry off." I added, reaching to pull back the hood of my cloak.

"I think it would be wise for you to keep it on." Gandalf quickly stated, halting my movement to peer up at him. "For now."

"And why should I..." I whispered curiously.

"Come into the next room...you will understand." Gandalf said motioning for me to follow.

I ducked a bit at the hanging chandelier, and quickly kept close to Gandalf, curious as to why I could not take off my cloak.

When we had stopped, Gandalf had gestured to the room to my left and in the corner of my eye I saw thirteen dwarves staring back at us, some curious while others angered at the sudden stranger that had interrupted their gathering.

"What is the meaning of this Gandalf..." I quietly whispered, glaring up at the wizard.

"Let me explain." Gandalf reasoned, looking down at me.

"Explain what..." I asked gritting my teeth, attempting to keep my emotions in check.

"Is everything alright?" Bilbo asked, interrupting our quiet conversation, bringing our attention back to our host.

"Ah, Bilbo. I'm sorry but would you be so kind as to keep the others company while I speak with our newcomer in private." Gandalf smiled, already ushering the stunned hobbit out before taking a hold of my shoulder and leading me into another room. Still in the view of the dwarves but out of earshot.

"Mithrandir, do you know what you have done." I grumbled in irritation.

"I understand Bellethiel, but just let me do the talking when it comes to convincing the dwarves, to convincing Thorin, of your importance in this company." Gandalf said taking a glance in the direction of the company, who still continued to glance our way now and then.

"So that is Thorin Oakenshield..." I mumbled, a bit surprised. "Son of Thráin, Son of Thrór." I shook my head and glared up at Gandalf.

"When I reveal myself Mithrandir, they will not agree to me being here. They will fight you all the way..." I said quietly.

"Then let me settle things." Gandalf assured, smiling as he walked back to the room that held all the waiting dwarves, myself following in tow.

* * *

"Did you get a good look at his face?" Ori asked, curiously leaning forward to get a better look at the mysterious stranger.

"Um...no, no. Never got a look at his face." I replied, staring at Gandalf and the stranger. The longer the wizard and the stranger talked, the more tense the stranger got. Gandalf then suddenly smiled and made his way back towards the table, stepping to the side as the stranger stood tense in front of Thorin and the company.

"I had asked an old friend of mine to join this company on the quest for they know they lands better then most, one who will be of great help, and a non-negotiable member Thorin, they will be traveling with our company and on this quest." Gandalf said looking sternly at Thorin. "This is Bellethiel."

The stranger had reached for the hood of his black cloak, hesitating just a second before gripping the fabric and pulling it back.

The stranger was not a man at all, but a woman. Her eyes, blue, and cold as ice held a blank stare, her hair a waist length black and her skin pale and flawless. She stood with her head held high, shoulders squared, and I could see her tense up the longer the silence went. Her apparel was nothing special, the clothing of Men. She wore simple black leggings with knee-high black boots, along with a simple dark grey tunic. The only thing that seemed a bit out-of-place was the gauntlets on her arms over her sleeves. They were brown gauntlets with intricate carvings of leaves and a flower curving around the gloves.

And although the woman's clothes were simple, with her eye color standing out, they were not features that initially caught my eyes. For what drew my attention were her ears, pointed tips with a silver and gold bead pierced on her left ear, and even though she looked uncomfortable...she was simply stunning.

* * *

Eyes stared wide in my direction, different emotions crossing the dwarves face and the hobbit before Thorin swiftly stood up and glared at Gandalf.

"I will not have an elf apart of this company." Thorin sneered, turning his glare in my direction. "I do not care if you say it is non-negotiable, she will not be traveling with us. You tell me you have a burglar and I get a grocer...now you are telling me that an elf will be traveling with us because she knows the lands."

"The elf...has a name." I interjected, not appreciating his tone.

"Bellethiel is offering us her service, she is a great warrior, she knows the land better than most, and she has knowledge that matches my own, she will be of great help." Gandalf defended after hearing the irritation laced in my voice. "As I have said Thorin, there is no room for argument here."

"We do not need the help from elves." The bald dwarf with the tattoos on his head grumbled.

"I do not represent elves...I am here on Gandalf's request." I stated, not even bothering to give the dwarf a glance.

The dwarf that spoke continued to glare before Gandalf coughed, clearing his throat and bringing the attention back to him.

"Shall we get back to the reason we are here in the first place." Gandalf suggested, interrupting our exchange.

"I will not have an elf listen in on matters that do not concern them." Thorin growled, his gaze never leaving my own, still fighting to be rid of me.

Gandalf gave Thorin a slight glare before looking back at Bilbo.

"Bilbo, my dear fellow, let us have a little more light." Gandalf called as Bilbo nodded, going to fetch another candle. "Sit, Thorin. Or I will walk out this door and the journey here will have been for nothing."

Thorin gave me one last look before doing just as the wizard had said. I kept toward the corner, behind Gandalf, as I watched the wizard pull a map from his coat, laying it flat on the table.

"Far to the East, over rangers and rivers, beyond woodlands and wastelands, lies a single solitary peak."

"The Lonely Mountain." Bilbo stretched out, read over Thorin's shoulder, a candle in his hand.

'This is your adventure Gandalf...to take back the Lonely Mountain.' I thought looking at the back of the wizards head.

"Aye. Oin has read the portents, and the portents say...it is time." A red-haired dwarf said, looking across to an elder dwarf in front of him.

"Ravens have been seen flying back to the Mountain as it was foretold. 'When the birds of yore return to Erebor, the reign of the beast will end." The dwarf with the curly beard, who I assumed was Oin, quoted.

"Uh, what beast?" Bilbo asked, a bit concerned with a small dash of curiosity.

"Well that would be a reference to Smaug the Terrible, chiefest and greatest calamity of our age. Airborne fire-breather, teeth like razors, claws like meathooks, extremely fond of precious metals-" The dwarf with the floppy hat said on Thorin's right side.

"Yes, I know what a Dragon is." Bilbo interrupted, fidgeting with his hands.

"I'm not afraid!" One of the younger dwarfs dressed in purple piped up, drawing the attention of all present to him. "I'm up for it, I'll give him a taste of Dwarvish iron right up his jacksie."

The company laughed and joked while the young one was pulled down into his seat by an elder dwarf that sat beside him.

"The task would be difficult with an army behind us. But we number just thirteen, and not thirteen of the best, nor brightest." The oldest dwarf in the company called out over the noise, causing another uproar within the company.

"We maybe few in number, but we're fighters, all of us, to the last dwarf!" The dwarf at the far corner with blond hair said, slamming his hand upon the table, to make his point.

"And you forget, we have a wizard in our company. Gandalf will have killed hundreds of dragons in his time." The dark brown-haired dwarf chipped in from beside the blond one.

I scoffed at the idea, earning a slight glare from Gandalf.

"I-I-I wouldn't say that, I-"

"How many, then?" The dwarf who had told the younger dwarf to sit, questioned.

"Uh, what?" Gandalf asked, caught off guard.

"Well, how many dragons have you killed?" The older dwarf asked once more, causing Gandalf to choke on the smoke from his pipe. "Go on, give us a number!"

A yelling contest between two sides broke out once more, and all I could do was shake my head as Bilbo tried in vain to speak above the noise, attempting to calm the situation.

"Shazara!" Thorin commanded, causing the company to cease their yelling, giving their full attention to their King. "If we have read these signs, do you not think others will have read them too?" Thorin paused, looking at the group of dwarves. "The Dragon Smaug has not been seen for 60 years. Eyes look East to the Mountain, assessing, wondering, weighing the risk. Perhaps the vast wealth of our people now lies unprotected. Do we sit back while others claim what is rightfully ours? Or do we seize this chance to take back Erebor? Du Bekâr! Du Bekâr!" Thorin yelled out, causing a cheer to erupt among the dwarves, riled up for the quest.

"You forget: the front gate is sealed. There is no way into the mountain." Commented the older dwarf, being the voice of reason.

"That my dear Balin, is not entirely true." Gandalf said, twiddling his fingers to produce a dwarvish key, wrought and old.

"How came you by this?" Thorin asked in disbelief, his attention solely on the key.

"It was given to me by your father, by Thráin, for safekeeping. It is yours now." Gandalf answered, handing over the special key into Thorin's hand as he gripped it tightly, holding it as if it was the most precious jewel he has ever seen.

"If there is a key, there must be a door." The blond dwarf stated looking toward Gandalf who just nodded.

"These runes speak of a hidden passage to the lower halls." Gandalf said, pointing to the dwarvish language scribbled on the left side of the map.

"There's another way in!" The dark-haired dwarf smiled, slinging his arm around the blond dwarf's shoulder.

"Well, if we can find it, but dwarf doors are invisible when closed. The answer lies hidden somewhere in this map and I do not have the skill to find it. But there are others in Middle-Earth who can." Gandalf said placing his hand upon the map.

"May I?" I questioned, motioning to the map as I came to stand besides Gandalf.

Gandalf was about to hand me the map before Thorin placed his hand out to stop Gandalf. When he did not budge, I gave an irritated sigh.

"I may not be able to read ancient dwarf, but I maybe able to tell what we're looking for." I compromised, waiting for him to remove his hand.

"You will not look at my grandfathers map." Thorin said plainly, motioning for me to move back before taking a glance at Gandalf, urging him to continue.

Gandalf sighed, looking apologetically at me, before looking around at the company.

"The task I have in mind will require a great deal of stealth, and no small amount of courage. But, if we are careful and clever, I believe that it can be done." Gandalf instructed.

I stared at the map, squinting to try to look to see what Gandalf was missing before Thorin glanced my way from the corner of his eye, giving me a slight glare...a warning to back away.

"That's why we need a burglar." The young dwarf who stood up pipped in.

"Hm, a good one too. An expert, I'd imagine." Bilbo added in, causing the group to look his way.

"And are you?" The red-haired dwarf asked.

"Am I what?" Bilbo asked after looking up at me before looking back at the company.

"He said he's an expert! Hey hey!" Oin smiled cheerfully with his trumpet to his ear, as the rest cheered as well.

"M-me? No, no, no, no, no. I'm not a burglar; I've never stolen a thing in my life." Bilbo said frantically, greatly disagreeing with the statement from Oin.

"I'm afraid I have to agree with Mr. Baggins. He's hardly burglar material." Balin agreed, causing Bilbo to nod his head in his direction.

"Aye, the wild is no place for gentlefolk who can neither fight nor fend for themselves." The tattooed dwarf to Gandalf's right concurred with Balin.

Suddenly the dwarves started to talk loudly among themselves, some about fighting, while others had started to agree that Bilbo was not fit for this journey, very few had thought otherwise.

The creaking of wood bought my attention to Gandalf as he stood to his full height. Manipulating the darkness to spread around the room and his voice thundered loudly that caused the dwarves to cease their small talk.

"Enough! If I say Bilbo Baggins is a burglar, then a burglar he is." Gandalf's voice boomed, slowly turning back to his gentle voice, with the darkness receding back. "Hobbits are remarkably light on their feet. In fact, they can pass unseen by most if they choose. And while the dragon is accustomed to the smell of dwarf, the scent of hobbit is all but unknown to him, which gives us a distinct advantage." Gandalf added, lowering himself to his seat. "You asked me to find the fourteenth member of this company, and I have chosen Mr. Baggins."

"You say fourteen Gandalf, yet my eyes see fifteen, and the fifteenth member is an elf." Thorin sneered, not bothering to glance behind.

"If it bothers you to consider me apart of this company, then just consider me here on Gandalf's behalf Master Thorin." I added, staring blankly at the back of the dwarf kings head.

"There's a lot more to him than appearances suggest, and he's got a great deal more to offer than any of you know, including himself. As for Bellethiel, I foresee her being a great help in the future...may even be of some help to your kin." Gandalf stated. "Even if she is an elf she is offering you her service, in which I advice you to not turn down."

Thorin only scoffed at the absurd idea, still not agreeing with the idea of the presence of an elf in the company of dwarves.

"You must trust me on this." Gandalf urged, holding Thorin's gaze.

Thorin's jaw tensed a bit, thinking over his words.

"Very well. We will do it your way." Thorin agreed, ignoring Bilbo's please and looked toward Balin. "Give him the contract.

Thorin disregarded me, as Balin reached into his coat and pulled out a thick piece of parchment.

"It's just the usual summary of out-of-pocket expenses, time required, remuneration, funeral arrangements, so forth." Balin numbered off as Thorin took the parchment and shoved it into Bilbo's open arms.

"Funeral arrangements?" Bilbo questioned nervously, unfolding the contract to read it over.

"Sorry lass, I do not have a contract written for you I'm afraid, we were never informed that another would be joining us on this quest. I shall get one to you immediately." Balin added, attempting to be a bit more civilized compared to the rest.

"It's alright Master Balin," I waved off moving to look above Bilbo, bending to look at the contract over his shoulder. "I do not require payment, and there will be no need for funeral arrangements. And if I am to die on this journey due to injury then it is no ones fault but my own." I said in a mundane matter and stepped away from Bilbo, having quickly read the contract.

Bilbo looked at me a bit curiously before brushing my statement away.

"Terms: cash on delivery, up to but not exceeding one fourteenth of the total profit, if any. Seems fair. Eh, present company shall not be liable for injuries inflicted by or sustained as a consequence there of but not limited to lacerations...evisceration...incineration?" Bilbo read off, looking back at the company in fright at the last writing.

"Oh, aye, he'll melt the flesh off your bones in a blink of an eye." The dwarf with the floppy hate commented, causing Bilbo to go a bit pale.

"You all right, laddie?" Balin asked, watching Bilbo as he bent over, his breath quickening.

"Uh, yeah...feel a bit faint." Bilbo answered.

"Think furnace with wings." The same dwarf with the floppy hat commented, smiling a bit.

"Air, I-I-I need air." Bilbo gasped.

"Flash of light, searing pain, then poof! you're nothing more than a pile of ask." The dwarf emphasized, causing the hobbit to go even whiter, his breath quickening.

Bilbo had tried to breathe slowly, straightening up to compose himself when he glanced our way.

"Hmm. Nope." Bilbo commented before he fell opposite of me to the floor, fainting.

"Ah, very helpful, Bofur." Gandalf commented glumly, attempting to get up from his chair to help.

"Come on Master Baggins..." I called, going over to his side to gently pull him to his feet with the help of Gandalf and led him into one of the bigger rooms.

"Thank you Bellethiel," Gandalf said placing a hand on my shoulder. "There is a dwarf by the name of Dori, he had made some tea a while back. The gray dwarf that sat beside the young one, can you ask him for a cup for Bilbo."

I sent a pointed look to Gandalf, who only gave the same stare back before giving in to search for the said dwarf. I thought it would have been hard to find the dwarf since the company had split into smaller groups after the meeting had ended. But it seemed I did not have to look far for the dwarf for he had stuck close to the young one along with a dwarf whose hair stuck out in three directions.

As I got closer, the three had stopped their joyful conversation, the youngest looking up at me in surprise while the other two had just glared.

"Master Dori, Gandalf had mentioned you had offered him a cup of tea, where have you put it?" I asked politely, looking at the dwarf hoping he would answer, and when he did nothing but stare I gave a long sigh. "Gandalf had asked me to fetch some for Master Baggins."

It took a while to get a reaction from Dori before he pointed toward the kitchen.

"Thank you, Master Dori." I bowed slightly before quickly making my leave.

I had heard the one with the three-pointed hair mumble, asking why I was here...but I paid him no mind. I had figured they would be hostile the moment they knew what I was.

I passed by a few of the older dwarves who either ignored me or gave me the coldest glare they could muster before I had found the tea-pot over the fire.

I made haste and poured the tea in the cup and made my way back to the room that held both Bilbo and Gandalf.

"Master Baggins, I bought you some tea." I said to Bilbo, noticing he had awakened and placed it gently in his hands. "It's a bit hot."

I got up and looked to Gandalf.

"I believe we have some things to discuss Mithrandir..." I commented before leaving. "I'll give you two some time alone."

Not even seconds after I stepped out of the room, my attention was called (rather rudely) elsewhere.

"Elf." A gruff voice rumbled, as I turned to see Thorin standing in front of Balin in the walkway.

"Is there something I can do for you Master Thorin?" I addressed, reminding myself to keep my manners.

"Leave." Thorin said getting straight to the point. "We do not require the assistance from your kind. You are not wanted among us."

"When is one ever wanted?" I commented, staring down at the dwarf who came up to at least the bottom (possibly shorter) of my chin. "As much as I want to honor your request...I cannot." I stated, noticing the anger in his eyes flare.

"I will not share the wealth of my people with elves." Thorin said, attempting to run me out.

"I have said before, I do not want your gold. What use is it to someone who lives in the woods." I stated.

"Then what do you gain through this journey? If not for the gold...then?" Balin asked, curiously.

I looked away from the two dwarfs, thinking on my next words before looking back down to Thorin, holding his gaze.

"Nothing that concerns you." I answered, causing Thorin to take a furious step forward, ready to let loose (I'm sure) words that would shame an Orc before I had heard footsteps behind me.

It would seem Bilbo had finished his talk with Gandalf and hoping not to further anger the dwarf King, I bowed to the two respectfully and made my way back into the room.

When Gandalf saw me, he motioned for me to sit across from him in the seat Bilbo had once occupied.

"I know what you must be thinking Bellethiel..." Gandalf said calmly, taking an intake of smoke from his pipe.

"Do you Gandalf..." I questioned, shaking my head and pinching the bridge of my nose. "Erebor, Thorin, Smaug, and I can only assume where this journeys path will follow. I am too old for this Gandalf, is my distress amusing to you..."

"No, I do not find it amusing at all, I said it is time you stopped running, and this is you facing your problem head on. Things need to come in a full circle, you are not the same elf you used to be centuries ago, even your friends are worried deeply for you. This adventure, with Thorin and his company will serve you well just like it will serve my dear Bilbo." Gandalf scolded.

"I do not think I can do this Mithrandir..." I sighed sadly, staring into the next room where the dwarves had all gathered.

"You can do this Bellethiel." Gandalf called to me softly, placing a hand gently over my own which had been clenched tightly in my lap. "I believe in you.

We both sat in silence as a low hum reached our ears. I looked back into the room and saw the two younger dwarves walk into the room to stand before the fireplace as the humming started to rise in volume. Thorin's voice, clear as day, cutting through and filled with such sorrow.

_Far over, the Misty Mountains cold_

_To dungeons deep, and caverns old_

_We must away, ere break of day_

_To find our long, forgotten gold_

And soon, others joined in the music, adding to the volume...creating such magic that enticed you to listen.

_The pines were roaring, on the height_

_The winds were moaning, in the night_

_The fire was red, it flaming spread_

_The trees like torches; blazed with light_

As the humming got softer, the sound disappearing and to silence. The magic lingering in the air, feeling the pain the dwarves must have felt at the lost of their home. Recalling the day the dragon Smaug chased their kin from Erebor...and I recalled that day.

The day my people turned their backs on the dwarves that called out to us, and asked for our help.

The fear that crossed the features of the dwarves as they helped their friends and family escape, helpless when it came to protecting their home, having no choice but to flee.

After several minutes of silence, none daring to break this trance, the dwarves had started to settle themselves down to rest at any place they could find while I remained seated across from Gandalf, lost in my own thoughts and memories.

"You may be here because of the wizard," A low voice called, snapping me back into reality. "but you will never be apart of this company, and know you are not welcomed or wanted among my kin. You will leave on your own accord."


	4. Story For A Story

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name's and Meaning:  
> Voronwë (Faithful)  
> Anameleth (Dearest)  
> Bellethiel (Strong One)  
> Mellimeldisiel (Beloved Friend)  
> Beinion (Handsome)

The shuffling of clothes caught my attention as I looked toward the tiny window to see the sun peaking out over the horizon. I had stayed awake through the night, needing not an ounce of rest and watched as each dwarf stirred from their slumber. Gandalf startled me the most as I turned to see him asleep with his eyes open.

The smell of cooking meat filled the little hobbit hole as the dwarves prepared breakfast I decided to step outside, knowing that I am not welcomed to join the company on this beautiful morning.

"Bellethiel." Gandalf's voice called, causing me to stop before the green door. "Where are you off to my dear?"

"I am not wanted or welcomed in the dining area," I stated reaching for the door handle. "I left Beinion at the Green Dragon Inn on my way to find Bag End, I am off to retrieve him."

"Then we shall meet you there, the dwarves need provision and transportation, which we will get at the Inn." Gandalf said cheerfully. "If you would, could you prepare what we need for the adventure ahead when you arrive at the Inn."

I nodded and quickly exited the hobbit hole and retraced my steps back to the Inn to see Beinion entertaining the little hobbit children, nudging them around as they laughed gleefully, some attempting to capture and pull on his tail.

"Beinion." I called, smiling a bit as he nickered in excitement at sight of me, stamping his hooves on the ground as I got closer.

I held my hand to my horses forehead and Beinion met me half way, neighing in delight as he moved in closer, to nuzzle against my cheek.

"I have some business to take care of inside, so you will have to stay here for a bit." I smiled, pushing the horse away before making my way into the Inn.

"Well, if it isn't the nice elf that came in yesterday!" A hobbit male called out, who I assumed was the owner. "I do hope that you found your companion the night before, and your horse was so well-behaved through the night."

"I have found my companion, thank you." I greeted, bowing my head to him. "I have actually come to request some provision and transportation for my companions."

"Anything I can do I will try my lady." The hobbit male smiled.

I had learned quickly through introduction that the male hobbit was named Marmadoc Oldbuck, husband of Donnamira Oldbuck, the same female hobbit that I had talked to the day before. He was very helpful and patient as I gave off the list of what I was in need of, for a while he was frazzled like any hobbit would with a huge list presented to them before he started calling out to those working to prepare what I needed as Oldbuck led me outside to prepare the ponies himself.

"Belle!" A high-pitched voice called out.

I turned around from talking to one of Marmadoc's workers to see Donnamira running my way.

"Miss Donnamira," I smiled as she stopped to catch her breath in front of me. "it is a pleasure to see you again."

"Are you leaving so soon Belle?" Donnamira breathed out, standing straight and looking up at me.

"I'm afraid so Miss Donnamira." I smiled looking past her. "And it seems sooner than I thought, for my companions have just arrived."

Donnamira looked behind, gasping a bit at seeing a group of dwarves appearing from over the hill with the gray wizard leading the way.

"An elf in the company of dwarves, and now I have seen everything." Donnamira giggled, watching the group getting closer. "Promise me something Belle."

'A bit friendly...for a hobbit.' I thought looking down at the back of Donnamira. "Depends what I am to promise."

"Two things, that you will come back to visit the Shire again, it was nice seeing an elf in person...even if I am to tilt my head high up to see you. And two...that the next time you visit that you will smile a true smile."

'A true smile...?' I thought looking down blankly at the hobbit who had swiftly turned back around to look at me. "I will be sure to come back and visit the Shire when I can."

I walked passed her and stepped up to Gandalf.

"Expenses and transportation are all paid for, and provisions are tied to the ponies and those that would not fit on the ponies have been packed in bags." I motioned toward the equipment laid out in front of the ponies. "And I was able to acquire a horse for you Gandalf."

Thorin and the company walked right past me without showing an ounce of gratitude as Gandalf smiled and patted my shoulder.

"Thank you my dear for going through the trouble." He said looking past me. "It seems like Beinion request your attention."

A nudge to my shoulder stopped my question as Beinion once more started to nuzzle my head.

"He is such an attention seeker..." I smiled, patting his nose and finally noticing something a miss. "It seems you are missing someone..."

"Bilbo will join us when he wakes." Gandalf stated, going over to his horse and mounting just as the dwarves had. "Shall we lead the way Bellethiel."

I, too, mounted Beinion and urged him forward to trot besides Gandalf's horse as we ventured into the forest that surrounded the Shire.

I had passed Thorin and his tattooed friend in the process to catch up to Gandalf who only glared at my passing.

"I do not think these dwarves will ever cozy up to the idea that an elf is traveling among them." I commented emotionless, caring less that there were some dwarves who still continued to glare at my back. "Or accepting the fact that I will not leave."

"I am sure they will get used to the idea." Gandalf stated, glancing my way. "You could always share your story with them."

"I do not think they would want to hear an elf's tale." I commented dryly. "They would think it is all but a lie, besides, I would rather them be truthful with their emotions...then face me with a lie."

We trotted along the path just a bit longer, I had listened to the soft conversations starting between the company of dwarves, hearing their names muttered when they called to each other, and decided to tug the cloak of my hood over my head before I pulled my horse to a stop.

"What is the hold up." Thorin called gruffly, as I listened to the surroundings, the pounding of feet against the dirt ground approaching, getting louder and closer.

"Someone is coming." I alerted, looking in the direction of the sound was coming. "Seems our burglar decided to join in this adventure."

"And how do you know th-" "Wait! Wait!"

Bilbo called, catching the company's attention who turned in the direction I had faced, the long contract flowing behind him. "I signed it."

Bilbo called out of breath, handing the contract to Balin, who smirked down at the hobbit before taking out what looked to be his magnifying glass to look over his signature.

"Everything appears to be in order." Balin called out, folding up the parchment and placing it in his coat. "Welcome Master Baggins to the company of Thorin Oakenshield." Balin welcomed, as the rest of the company cheered and laughed.

"Give him a pony." Thorin commanded, turning his pony to continue onward.

Thorin trotted past me, not giving me a second glance as I watched Bilbo protest at the idea of riding on such an animal.

The blonde and the dark-haired dwarf, who due to listening in I had learned their names being Fili and Kili, rode on either side of Bilbo to reach down and grab him by his clothes, lifting him onto the pony that was tethered to Bofur's.

I smirked as I held up the back-end of the company, not wanting to start an argument with any of the dwarves by riding beside them, oblivious to the world around me and just listening to the birds singing, or any danger that could approach us.

"Wait, wait. Stop, stop!" Bilbo called, causing the company to come to a sudden halt. "We have to turn around."

I looked up curiously at the sudden halt before Bilbo started to say that he had forgotten his handkerchief.

"Here." Bofur called from Nori's side, tearing off some of the fabric of his pants and throwing it in Bilbo's direction. "Use this."

Bilbo caught the fabric in his hand, and I could see it was wet and dirty, and I couldn't help but chuckle a bit along with the rest of the company as Thorin urged everyone to move on.

"Master Baggins," I called, urging Beinion to ride alongside him. "Use mine." I smiled as I handed him my own (sort of) handkerchief.

"Oh, um...thank you Miss Bellethiel." Bilbo thanked, using it and tucking it into his coat pocket. "I shall return it as soon as I can."

"It is not a problem Master Baggins, consider it a gift." I said, turning my horse around to bring up the back of the group once more.

"You know, I've never seen an elf before."

I looked up and noticed that Kili was the one who had voiced the sentence, but he was not looking at me but leaning in toward Fili, who I assumed was his brother.

"I always assumed they would be much taller." Kili added.

"Maybe ours is defected." Fili commented.

"I heard they are quite beautiful," The two dwarves conversed with each other. "Although...not much hair for my liking, too thin and their nose too high in the air."

"Can turn out to be quite prideful from what I've heard, and quite greedy, always looking down on those they deem lesser than themselves." Fili said, looking to his brother. "What is that saying the race of Men use? If their personality is unpleasant, then their beauty will only go so far."

"I cannot agree with you more brother." Kili said patting Fili on the shoulder. "Their fighting skills are superb though, cannot deny that."

"That is true, though they only fight when they have to. Not bothering to help a race in trouble." Fili said, shooting a small glance from the corner of his eyes my way. "What good is those skills when you don't put it to good use."

Slowly others in the company joined in on the two dwarves conversation, adding in their thoughts of the race of elves being down right rotten. I had attempted to pay more attention to my surroundings, though...with my hearing I could hear every hateful and insulting words exchanged.

"Bellethiel!" Gandalf's voice called.

I looked up front and saw him giving me a sympathetic look, also hearing the comments exchanged by the company.

"Yes, Gandalf!"

"Would you be so kind as to scout ahead and find a safe spot for us to camp for the night?" Gandalf asked kindly and I nodded, quite happy to not be listening anymore to how much hatred dwarves held toward elves.

"Of course." I nodded, nudging Beinion forward slowly, passing the dwarves quickly.

"Don't mind them Bellethiel." Gandalf assured, just as I was to pass him.

I paid him no mind and pushed my horse faster to scout ahead, the conversations of the dwarves disappearing.

* * *

I had scouted ahead for some time, listening to the surroundings, looking for tracks in the ground, or for any danger lurking in the distance before the trees started to thin out and I came across a quiet little clearing near the cliff edge that would be perfect for our little rest stop.

"Beinion...let us head back and report to Gandalf our findings." I whispered to Beinion, who started to back up slowly before quickly turning around and galloping back toward the company.

"Did you find anything!" Gandalf called out once he had seen me appear from over the hill.

"No danger, nothing that I could see or hear of." I called once I got close enough to the halted company. "I spotted a quiet clearing up ahead that we can camp and rest for the night." I reported to Gandalf, who had moved to the front of the company.

"Lead the way Bellethiel." Gandalf urged, smiling sweetly.

I nodded my head and started to retrace the path I had come just come from and led them to the clearing I had found just before the sun had set.

"We have arrived." I motioned for the rest to move on forward as I tied Beinion to a nearby tree.

"Thank you Bellethiel." Gandalf said, dismounting his horse.

"Oin, Gloin." Thorin called, nodding to the two brothers, who got off their ponies and went straight to work, gathering some fallen wood and stacking them in a pile.

The company had started to unsaddle their ponies, taking off everything they needed for the night while between the two brothers, Oin and Gloin, a spark of red had come to life.

Knowing that my assistance was not needed, I nimbly climbed the tree Gandalf had taken to resting beside and perched myself on a branch that overlooked the surroundings. A peaceful scenery as the sun blazed orange in the sky as it slowly disappeared behind the mountains, the darkness becoming dominant.

The dwarves below had started to set up their sleeping rolls close to the fire while Bofur and Bombur had started to cook over the fire. The delicious aroma drifting up, causing the stomachs of dwarves and hobbit to grumble in anticipation at finally getting food in their bellies.

The only light in the sky was brought on by the moon that started to rise and make its way to settle in for the night. I listened for anything and everything, yet the only thing I could hear as I watched the moon reach its peak in the sky was the snoring of the dwarves after a hearty super. I looked toward the group in time to see Bombur (fast asleep) inhale a group of moths into his mouth, exhaling them out and repeating the motion.

Due to the loud snore, Bilbo had jostled from his sleep, and got up to stretch due to being unable to go back to sleep. Bilbo had headed straight to his pony he had ridden and started to pet the pony affectionately. I smiled when I saw Bilbo take out an apple from his pocket and held it out to Myrtile as he started to speak to her silently. Content and happy, the little pony had started to chew loudly as Bilbo petted her nose.

A loud screech was heard in the night, shattering the peaceful moment. I quickly got to my feet and peered out into the darkness over the cliff as I saw movement in the distance.

"What was that?" Bilbo asked the brothers as the screeching continued.

"Orcs..." Kili answered, being one of the two awake to keep watch.

"Orcs?" Bilbo asked in confirmation as he quickly tip toed his way back towards the fire, making sure not to step on any sleeping dwarves.

"Throat cutters, there'd be dozens of them out there. The lowlands are crawling with them." Fili said, nodding toward dark.

"They strike in the wee small hours when everyone's asleep, quick and quiet, no screams, just lots of blood." Kili added, spooking poor Bilbo once more from what I could tell.

As Bilbo looked on fearfully into the darkness, the two brothers shared a look before chuckling to themselves at their joke.

"You think that's funny?" Thorin's rough voice interrupted the two chuckling brothers. "You think a night raid by orcs is a joke?"

"We didn't mean anything by it." Kili mumbled, looking down in shame.

"No, you didn't." Thorin lectures, pushing off from the cliff and moving away. "You know nothing of the world."

I jumped down from my branch, landing right beside Bilbo who jumped back, startled from my sudden appearance. But when he saw it was just me, he huffed in anger before I placed a hand upon his shoulder, squeezing it in reassurance.

"Don't mind him laddie." Balin called out, walking up to the fire. "Thorin has more cause than most to hate orcs."

I looked toward the direction Thorin went, knowing exactly where his hatred sprouted from through the tales I have heard.

"After the dragon took the Lonely Mountain, King Thrór tried to claim the ancient dwarf kingdom of Moria." Balin paused, receding into his memories. "But our enemy had got there first. Moria had been taken by a legions of orcs led by the most vile of all their race, Azog the Defiler. The giant gunderbag orc had sworn to wipe out the line of Durin." Balin's expression turning down in sadness. "He began...by beheading the king."

We had sat in silence for a while, waiting on ever word Balin spoke out, before he had continued on with the story of Thorin.

"Thráin, Thorin's father, was driven mad by grief. He went missing...taken prisoner or killed, we did not know. We were leaderless, defeat and death were upon us." Balin said, trapping us in the most enthralling tale of what their people had to overcome. Bilbo had long since sat himself on the floor since the beginning of the tale, he too listening intently to the story.

"That is when...I saw him." Balin said, smiling fondly in Thorin's direction. "A young dwarf Prince, facing down...the pale orc. He stood alone against this...terrible foe. His armor rented, wielding nothing but an oaken branch as a shield. Azog, the Defiler, learned that day...that the line of Durin will not be so easily broken."

I took a deep shallow breath, being caught in my own memories that I had long since hoped to forget, memories I had not notice surface during Balin's story as I looked to Gandalf seeing him staring at me with concern. I shook my head, dismissing hopefully what he had thought and listened closely to Balin.

"Our forces rallied and drove the orcs back, and our enemy...had been defeated. But there was no feast nor song that night...for our dead were beyond the count of grief. We few had survived," Balin said sadly. "and I thought to myself then, there is one who I could follow...there is one, I could call King."

By this time, during the middle of Balin's story, the company had all risen from their bedrolls to listen to a story I'm sure they have all heard before, some even living through it as they looked to Thorin, their King, with hope and admiration showing through.

Thorin had turned back around, his eyes showed a dwarf lost in his past, now being brought back to the present and walked back to rejoin his kin.

"The pale orc." Bilbo asked, breaking the silence, and looking back to Balin. "What happened to him?"

"He slunk back into the hole whence he came, that filth died of his wounds long ago." Thorin spat, ending any further question.

I looked to Thorin, holding a deeper respect for the king before more screams filled the air, causing the hobbit beside me to jump in surprise.

"It will be alright Master Baggins...no orc will set foot near this camp, I promise." I assured, reassuring the trembling hobbit.

"An elf keeping their promise...that'll be the day." Dwalin grumbled from his spot.

"So Miss Bellethiel? Do you have a story of your people?" Bilbo asked curiously, looking up at me. "It's one thing to read about elves in books, but some stories are never written."

"None that I can think of I am afraid." I said sitting down beside Bilbo to gaze into the fire. "Nothing eventful has happened much in my life."

"You must have at least some stories to tell?" Bilbo asked curiously and when I gave no answer he cleared his throat. "What about your left ear? I have never seen elves pierce their ears before."

I subconsciously reached up to tug at the two beads, hanging from my ear. One being a smooth silver cartilage cuff close to the tip of my ear with an inscription on it. While the other cuff was made of pure gold, a cartilage cuff that clipped closer to my head, far from my tip. This bead had no inscription, but a leaf lace design.

"The gold cuff belonged to my sister Anameleth, it came as a pair that we both had." I smiled fondly, a memory of my childhood surfacing. "It was given to us by our mother as rings, she said if we looked close enough, the word sister in Sindarin would be scribbled into the work...we could never spot it however."

"And the other?" Bilbo asked.

"It belonged to my brother Voronwë, given to him by our father at a young age, it also represents a promise that was made, and has yet been fulfilled." I stated earning a grunt from Dwalin.

"Any other siblings?" Bilbo asked.

"I only belong to a family of three." I replied smiling fondly. "A brother and a sister...triplets with me being the eldest."

"Your family must really miss you." Bilbo added. "Being away from home for so long."

"I would not know...my sister sailed away to the Undying Lands while my brother..." I replied sadly. "my brother died in battle."

"I'm sorry..." Bilbo apologized, looking down in embarrassment.

"Nothing to apologize for, you did not know." I smiled sadly. "She had given me her gold ring before she left while my brother gave me his before his passing. I made them both into cuff ear pieces shortly after."

"Have you seen many battles?" Bilbo asked curiously, wanting to change the subject.

"I have seen many battles Master Baggins-"

"Just Bilbo...please." Bilbo interrupted, smiling up to me.

"Bilbo...I have seen many battles, many kingdoms rise and fall. I even saw Hobbits settling into the Shire." I added, laughing as Bilbo's eyes widened just a fraction. "I am very old Bilbo..."

"How old?" Bilbo blurted out, before quickly covering his mouth with his hands. "I mean...if you do not mind me asking of course."

"I quite forgotten my age." I stated honestly, pondering on the question. "Time passes by...I have no need to keep count."

"Why don't you tell Bilbo the tale of the banished warrior." Gandalf piped in. "I think he would very much like to hear that tale."

I looked to Gandalf, my eyebrow raised a bit in curiosity.

"Banished...warrior?" Bilbo asked, looking back between Gandalf and myself.

"In the Woodland realm." I stated, as I saw Thorin in the corner of my eyes tense. "There was a warrior who was born during the late First Age. He served King Thranduil's father, Oropher, as the Captain of the Guards until the battle against Sauron, when the king had met his end and a new King ascended to the throne who we know now as King Thranduil. The warrior served loyally alongside the King, once as a warrior and captain."

"What was he like? The warrior?" Bilbo urged.

"I have never met him before." I stated.

"But I have, many a times." Gandalf added from his spot by the tree. "He was a thing of legends, his movements were quick and fluid like water. Able to slice the head off his victims before the enemy could blink. Always agile, quick on his feet...a very good leader, he earned the title God of Battle from his fellow warriors, truly amazing and was deeply respected."

"Until he made the mistake on questioning his king and betraying the Kings trust." I added. "It was the day the dragon overtook Erebor."

If the dwarves were not listening before, now this had caught their attention at the mention of their lost kingdom.

"When King Thranduil had ordered his army to turn back and return to Greenwood the Great, the captain had tried to stop Thranduil. He had asked why they were not lending their assistance to their allies if not to defeat the dragon then to give them shelter, or assist those down there out of the blazing kingdom." I took a deep breath before continuing on. "But King Thranduil gave no indication that he had heard his captain for he was enraged at the question, and continued back to the Woodland realm. The captain had called out to the king that if it was his decision to go back home and not lend them their help, then he would go back and lend his assistance...this angered the king greatly. Some, had agreed to follow their captain, they too disagreed with the kings decision, and they rode back to Erebor, to ride into the kingdom under attack by the fire-breathing dragon. And at that very moment...the King had banished them from ever returning back to the Woodland realm."

"Is the captain still alive?" Bilbo asked.

"I do not know, dead possibly? Maybe trapped inside the gates of Erebor...we did not know." I replied. "They were unable to return for us to know."

"A false tale." Thorin scoffed, going back to his place by the rock face to rest.

"False or not is for you to decide. Some think it just a story, while others think otherwise." I called back.

"Do you think it is a fairytale?" Bilbo asked, bringing my attention back to him.

"I have not met an elf like him in all my life that would disrespect their King." I stated. "But if it were true...it would help to settle things between the race of Dwarf and Elves, yes?"

"I think it would be wonderful if it was, indeed, true." Bilbo whispered, crossing his arms across his chest. "That way you don't have to keep putting up with all the insults and harsh comments coming from this lot."

I smiled at Bilbo, patting his shoulder before standing up to head back to the tree I had jumped down from.

"Get some rest Bilbo, you will be safe on my watch."


	5. It's Second Nature

Through the night I listened and watched as orcs on their wargs from across the cliff paced back and forth, watching our camp site until disappearing before the sun was supposed to rise. And while I took watch over the camp, there were still dwarves Thorin had assigned to take watch as well.

Around the time the sun was supposed to rise, gray clouds decided to move quickly to block out the sun. I noticed Bifur had begun to wake the rest of the company for he was the dwarf who was assigned the duty of keeping watch over the camp. I jumped out of my place in the tree and landed besides Gandalf, who was snoring away.

"Gandalf...it is time to get up." I called, bending down to place a hand on his shoulder, shaking him a bit.

"Is it morning already?" Gandalf questioned, waking from his sleep.

"The sun is being blocked by gray clouds...I say that it will start to rain the moment we leave." I stated, holding out my hand to help the old wizard to his feet.

While the dwarves and Bilbo ate their breakfast quietly, Gandalf and myself had started to plan our path toward The Lonely Mountains away from the ears of the company.

"We have no other choice Bellethiel...we have to head to Imladris..." Gandalf mumbled quietly.

"Is there not others who can read that map?" I questioned sadly. "I would like to avoid any place where elves call home..."

"I know of no other, aside from Lord Elrond, who will know how to read this map." Gandalf argued. "Why would you want to avoid Imladris of all places?"

"You now my reasons!" I shot back quickly, making sure the dwarves were still occupied. "There must be someone on Middle-Earth that can read that map, aside from taking that map to Lord Elrond. And even if I wanted to go, would Thorin go willingly seek advice from elves?"

"I see no other way Bellethiel, if we cannot read this map and find that door, then well will have ventured for nothing." Gandalf stated. "You want to help these dwarves, I can see it, and the only way is by going to Lord Elrond. Have him read the map so they can reclaim their homeland."

"Gandalf!"

Both of us looked toward the company and noticed that during our quiet conversation, the company had packed up camp and saddled their ponies, mounted and ready to depart.

"Let us leave!" Thorin commanded, urging his pony forward.

I untied Beinion and lifted myself up with ease, prepared to ride along side Bilbo for this part of the journey.

"If we can avoid it Gandalf, I would avoid it." I mumbled before following him on the path. "And if it is the only way...then so be it."

As we started to move on, drops of rain had started to fall from the sky, proving my assumption correct. And what started as a merry trot by the dwarves, their spirits high with laughter filling the air, soon took a turn for the worse as the rain had started to fall heavily in large drops.

All of us rode in silence, myself beside Bilbo, our spirits dwindling and our tolerance level lessening as some of the older dwarves becoming irritable.

From the corner of my eyes, I saw Bilbo shiver violently beside me and I took notice to the missing cloak he should be wearing for this type of weather.

"Bilbo, why are you not wearing your cloak?" I asked him curiously.

"Because I rushed to pack my things...I left not only my handkerchief behind as you well know, but my cloak as well." Bilbo grumbled, a permanent scowl on his face.

I looked sadly down at the Hobbit who slumped lower in his saddle, shivering a bit and completely drenched in the falling water. I untied my cloak and quickly flung it over the hobbits shoulder, careful not to get the dry parts drenched, and pulled the cloak over his head.

He swiftly turned his head in my direction, his eyes wide with surprise and I shook my head down at him.

"It may not be much Bilbo, since you were already wet to begin with, but at least it is keeping the water off you now." I smiled, already completely drenched from the rain.

"What about you Miss Bellethiel?" Bilbo questioned.

"A little water never hurt anyone!" I assured, dismissing him with a wave of my hand.

"Thank you Miss Bellethiel." Bilbo called over the rain.

"Belle...will be fine if it would make things easy for you." I smiled, relishing in the feel of the cold water against my skin.

"Hey, Mister Gandalf!" Dori called. "Can't you do something about this deluge?"

"It is raining, Master Dwarf, and it will continue to rain until the rain is done. If you wished to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard." Gandalf shot back, just as irritable due to the weather.

"Are there any?" Bilbo called to Gandalf. "Other wizards."

"There are five of us, the greatest of our order is Saruman the White. Then there are other two blue wizards, you know I've quite forgotten their names." Gandalf answered, pondering a bit.

Subconsciously, I took out a blanket from my side pack and draped it over Balin, who I took notice when I had glanced back a while ago, was drenched as well with no hood pulled over his head.

"Thank you lass." Balin breathed out, surprised at my gesture as I rode forward to pull up alongside Bilbo.

"And who is the fifth?" Bilbo asked, huddling further into my cloak.

"Well, that would be Radagast, the Brown." Gandalf replied, smiling back.

"Is he a great wizard? Or is he...more like you." Bilbo questioned.

"I think he's a very great wizard, in his own way. He's a gentle soul who prefers the company of animals to others. He keeps a watchful eye over the vast forest lands to the East. And a good thing too, for always evil will look to find a foot hole in this world." Gandalf answered.

"Have you met any of these other wizards?" Bilbo asked curiously, looking up to me.

"I have met Alatar and Pallando a long while ago, kind and quiet wizards, but always kept to themselves. Radagast...I have met from time to time, I liked the wizard, though he always seemed a bit strange every time I visited." I commented, leaning down toward Bilbo to whisper quietly to him. "Much stranger than Gandalf if you can believe that."

We had trekked on for a few miles more, the rain continuing to fall as hard as ever with no sign of stopping, until a small ray of sun peaked through the clouds. The rain had stopped, and the mood of the company had lightened the brighter the sun shone through the branches of the trees.

We had stopped by a riverbed for a short rest around mid afternoon, some of the company drying in the sun while few of us tried to plan a way to cross the restless river.

"It's not too deep...but the current is strong." I evaluated, bending close to the river's edge. "Though...one wrong step, a slip, and we would get swept away with the current."

Gandalf, Thorin and Dwalin stood together when I had returned to their little group.

"We should find another way Gandalf...or at least wait until the river calms before we decide to cross." I said, glancing back at the others who had draped their cloaks over branches to dry in the wind.

"We have no time for that." Thorin pushed, dismissing my advice. "We have a long journey, I don't want to make it any longer."

"But if anyone in the company was to slip, they will be swept away by the river." I called to him as he made his way back to the company, Dwalin sending me a glare before following Thorin.

"Then we will be very careful where we step." Thorin grumbled leaving Gandalf and myself behind.

"As I have said...Thorin will not accept my advice, what makes you think he will willingly seek out the advice of another elf." I mumbled, taking a glance back at the waters, before walking side by side with Gandalf back to the company. "I do not see this turning out well Gandalf..."

"Dwarves...stubborn till the end." Gandalf chuckled.

"The pony!"

One of the smaller ponies that was tethered to a tree had gotten loose, spooked by reasons unknown, and headed straight for the water.

"Get him before he reaches the water!"

The dwarves had quickly scrambled to their feet, running to catch up with the pony. I stepped away from Gandalf and quickly blocked the way of the frightened pony, holding up my hands in an attempt to calm the beast.

"Easy...easy." I soothed, slowly taking small steps towards the frightened creature.

Her ears were pinned back, head held high, its posture tense and ready to flee at any sudden movement. I reached out my hand slowly, gauging the reaction of the pony before making anymore moves, trying to reach for its reigns.

But the noise the dwarves created caused the pony's ears to flick and swivel before taking off around me before I could grasp the leather reigns, slipping inches from my fingers.

The pony had come to a sudden halt at the edge of the river, not going any further and swiftly turned around...the earth crumbling beneath its hooves causing the beast to fall into the river.

Before I could even react, Fili had dived into the water making his way to the pony attempting to keep his head above the thrashing water. It was only when Fili got a hold of the pony did I notice rope attached to his mid section that at the other end was his brother Kili.

The rope was not the best quality however...for it had snapped due to the sudden weight.

"Fili!" Kili called out in a panic, about to dive into the water to reach his brother.

"Think before you react!" I yelled, taking a grip of his collar and pulling him back. "If you just dive in you both will drown!"

I whistled loudly as Beinion responded quickly, running past the dwarves to halt by my side. I reached down and gripped the fabric of Kili's clothes and yanked him onto Beinion to sit in front of me.

"Follow them Beinion, quickly!" I urged, kicking the sides of Beinion, who shot off to follow the dwarf and the pony that was being carried by the current.

"Hold on Fili!" Kili yelled out in a panic as he saw his brother attempt to come up for air, only to be dragged down.

By the time we were riding along side the two, I took a rope from my pack and tied it around my waist, attaching the other end to Beinion's saddle.

"All you have to do Kili is hold on to the reigns and Beinion will do the rest." I whispered to the dark-haired dwarf, slowly getting to my feet to prepare to dive into the water. "Once I get a hold of your brother...forcefully pull on the reigns."

Without listening for Kili's response, I dove into the water, a bit in shock due to the temperature. I broke the surface of the water and calmly searched for the dwarf and the pony before swimming in their direction. I followed the current and quickly took a hold of the blond dwarfs waist.

"Pull the reigns!" I yelled as I felt the rope go taut around my waist and our movement down the bank ceased.

I took my free hand and wrapped it around the rope, as I looked down to Fili who started to breathe steadily, his right hand tangled in the ponies reigns.

"Are you okay..." I asked, looking back toward the edge to see that Thorin and Dwalin had reached Beinion to aid in pulling the rope and us back onto land, the rest of the company breathing out a sigh of relief the moment they reached us.

"Exhausted..." Fili mumbled, gripping tightly onto the reigns of the pony. "fighting for air while holding onto a restless pony..."

"You could have drowned trying to save that pony, what would that have done to your brother." I lectured not bothering to glance down at the dwarf in my arms. "I will admit...it was brave of you, though I suggest using a better rope when you plan to do something like that again." I suggested, as I tightened my grip on both the dwarf and the rope.

Fili gave a low chuckle before I pulled Fili forward and assisted both he and the pony onto dry land before hauling myself up, flopping down onto the grass.

"Fili!" Kili called in relief at seeing his brother safe, his feet crunching onto the ground as I heard a grunt come from Fili. "Thank Mahal you are safe!"

I heard laughter as I just rested on my back, the sun on my face, as I tried to calm my beating heart. A heavy weight fell on top of me, catching me off guard and jostling me from my rest.

"Thank you so much for saving my brother..." Kili whispered before the weight disappeared as quickly as it came.

"Belle?"

I opened my eyes just a crack to see Bilbo leaning over me, worried and concerned etched on his face.

"Thank goodness you are alright!" Bilbo squeaked in concern. "Such a frightful situation! You are alright aren't you?"

"I will be fine Bilbo, I have been in worse situation then a unsettled river." I said, standing up slowly and wringing out my tunic.

"Bellethiel!" Gandalf called in relief, enveloping me in a gentle hug. "I was a bit worried we had lost you and Fili."

"Kili would have been devastated if he lost his brother..." I said sadly, looking in the direction the two brothers sat, seeing them laugh in relief. "It is a feeling I would not wish on anyone..."

"Bellethiel..." Gandalf breathed out sadly, concern laced in his voice until I turned toward Thorin.

"As I have said before, we should find another way around if you want to reach the Lonely Mountain in time..." I called out.

Thorin only nodded before walking over to the two happy dwarves, embracing the two before walking away back in the direction we had come from.

"You were very brave Miss Bellethiel. You kept calm without panicking when Fili fell into the river, and thus saving the life of the future heir to the throne." Ori commented, deciding to walk beside me and go against his brother's warning, fiddling with the book he clutched tightly in his hand. "Maybe now the company will stop being so mean just because you are an elf."

"I did not do it to stop the talking amongst the company, hearing negative stuff about my people does not bother me." I stated, my eyes set on the path ahead. "I acted...because it is second nature to help someone in need."


	6. Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name's and Meaning:  
> Idhrenohtar (Wise Warrior)

Thankfully, my weapons had not been swept with the waters during the commotion. Quickly, with Gandalf's help, we had found a way to cross over the river without any casualties. But during our march back to retrieve our supplies, Fili had stepped in front of me and bowed from the waist. Proclaiming that as a Prince of Erebor, he is in debt to me for saving his life, even though he had said it with much difficulty.

This, was how I ended up traveling with no company, to now having two dwarves pull up their ponies on either side of me exchanging information of our past.

"So what happened to your parents?" Kili asked in wonder.

"My mother and father sailed to Valinor during Nírnaeth Arnoediad, Battle of Unnumbered Tears. By that time my siblings and myself had matured, learned to watch out for each other." I said sadly.

"Why would they leave?" Kili asked.

"We never got an answer...they just left." I stated looking forward.

"And your siblings?" Fili asked, speaking out for the first time since we had started forward on our journey.

"My sister...joined my parents during the end of the Second Age after The First Alliance of Elves and Men and the fall of Sauron. Her husband, my brother by marriage, Idhrenohtar had fallen in battle." I said.

"Your sister sailed to Valinor?" Ori questioned from behind me.

"She could not go on, no matter how hard she tried." I said. "Which left my brother and myself."

"And your brother?" Ori asked.

"Fallen in battle." I answered, not bothered at having to repeat what I had told Bilbo the night before.

"This...is a bit upsetting." Kili commented, averting his gaze. "I'm sorry."

"It is alright." I smiled looking to Kili. "If there is anything positive that came out of this...my sister had given birth to twins during the middle of the Second Age."

"We'll camp here for the night." Thorin called out, snapping our small little group from our own little conversation. "Fili, Kili, look after the ponies. Make sure you stay with them."

"Better do as uncle says or we'll get another lecture." Fili said, dismounting his pony.

"Duty calls." Kili smiled up at me, jumping off of his.

"Oin, Gloin." Thorin addressed the two brothers, Oin holding his trumpet up to his ear to hear better. "Get a fire going."

"Right you are." Gloin replied, bending around with his brother to gather sticks and dry wood to pile in the middle.

I looked over our surroundings and the one thing I had noticed...was the silence. No snapping of twigs, and no birds singing their merry song. The old farm-house we had decided to take shelter besides was burnt and demolished. There was a slight smell in the air, a foul stench that I could not place and a dark aura surrounding the vicinity of our chosen camp site.

My eyes darted around until they turned to one spot in the distance close to our camp, something had occupied that spot, and I thought to myself...this was not a place we wanted to stay.

"We have a map that we cannot read. Lord Elrond could help us." Gandalf reasoned to Thorin, their argument now bringing my attention to the two talking under the remaining structure of the old house.

"Help?" Thorin growled out. "A dragon attacks Erebor, what help came from the Elves? Orcs plunder Moria, desecrate our sacred halls, the Elves looked on and did nothing. You ask me to seek out the very people who betrayed my grandfather..." Thorin said, stepping close to Gandalf. "Betrayed my father."

"You are neither of them." Gandalf argued. "I did not give you that map and key for you to hold on to the past."

"I did not know they were yours to keep." Thorin growled, snapping back at the gray wizard.

Gandalf turned his back to Thorin, his face in a scowl as he stormed angrily in my direction.

"Everything alright? Gandalf, where are you going?" Bilbo called in a panic watching the wizard leave.

"To seek the company of the only one around here who's got any sense." Gandalf called storming pass the hobbit.

"Who's that?" Bilbo called.

"Myself, Mr. Baggins!" Gandalf yelled back. "I've had enough of dwarves for one day."

And before Gandalf could pass me, he stopped to lay a hand on my shoulder.

"You can feel something is wrong." Gandalf whispered, calming down just a bit.

I nodded my head, my eyes darting around once more.

"Thorin will not listen...make sure you watch over them." Gandalf advised before disappearing into the woods.

"Come on, Bombur, we're hungry." Thorin called as I heard Bilbo mumble to Balin quietly.

"Thorin..." I called, stepping pass the dwarves toward the angry King, his back turned under the broken house. "a word please."

When Thorin gave no answer, no indication that he was listening, I decided to keep on going.

"Gandalf is right, staying here is a terrible decision. There is no singing, no signs of the creatures in this forest, and there is a foul stench in this air." I urged, now standing right behind Thorin. "You are putting the company in danger. I do not want to head to Rivendell, but that maybe our only option."

Thorin swiftly turned around, a hard glare on his face as he took a threatening step forward to close the gap between us.

"Let us get one thing settled...Miss Elf. I am grateful and thankful you saved my nephew, do not think otherwise." Thorin growled out. "But as I have told Gandalf: I will not seek help from an elf, and that includes you."

"You are putting the company, your kin, in danger." I argued, watching as Thorin strode pass me.

"From what if I may ask." Thorin mocked, glancing over his shoulder.

"I do not know what...but I do know there is something wrong with this place." I said, looking at our surrounding area.

Thorin scoffed and made his way back to help unpack his pony while I stayed where I was, waiting for the heat I longed for.

When the fire was ready, I quickly sat close to the fire to keep warm, the two brothers went about making super and when the food was ready Bombur placed a bowl into my hands, not willing to take 'no' for an answer while Bofur filled the rest for the company.

"After almost drowning tryin' to save the young prince, I think some food is in order." Bofur winked, while filling another bowl.

"It is really delicious..." I complimented, smiling to Bombur as I finished up the soup. "Thank you, Master Bombur and Master Bofur."

"None of that 'Master' title, Belle." Bombur smiled, taking a second helping of soup. "I think saving the life of one of our own proves not all elves are the same to my kin."

"Not all elves are like Thranduil..." I mumbled, taking a sip of what ever was left in the bowl.

"He's been gone a long time." Bilbo interrupted, walking toward us.

"Who?" Bofur asked, filling up two more bowls.

"Gandalf." Bilbo answered, looking around.

"He's a wizard! He does as he chooses. Here," Bofur said handing Bilbo two bowls. "do us a favor: take this to the lads."

Bofur handed the bowls to Bilbo before going back to the pot and slapping Bombur's hand away as he tried to take more soup from the pot.

"Stop it, you've had plenty." Bofur scolded as I let out a small chuckle, getting up to stand beside Bilbo.

"Do not worry about Gandalf, Bilbo, he just needed to calm himself. ." I assured, placing a hand on his shoulder, bending a bit. "Let us go give those bowls to Fili and Kili."

I walked along side Bilbo, toward the ponies that were kept deeper into the woods and it was there we had found the two princes watching the ponies. Right where they should be.

Bilbo strode forward to stand between the two, handing the two the bowls as I went to stand right behind the trio.

But brothers made no move to take the food offered by Bilbo, they just stood frozen in their place, staring at the ponies.

"What's the matter?" Bilbo asked curiously.

"We're supposed to be looking after the ponies." Kili answered.

"Only we've encountered a slight...problem." Fili continued, glancing at Bilbo, up to me and then to his brother.

"We had sixteen." Kili added.

"Now there's, fourteen." Fili finished.

I swiftly walked around the trio to recount the ponies, taking notice to the uprooted tree while I passed. I counted...and recounted, and I always came to the same number.

"There are only fourteen, and it seems Beinion has gone missing as well..." I commented, sighing just a bit.

"Daisy and Bungo are missing." Kili called, coming to stand by my side as I stooped by the uprooted tree, taking notice to that same foul stench but stronger.

"W-well that's not good." Bilbo said pointing at the fallen tree. "And that is not good at all, shouldn't we tell Thorin."

"Ugh...no." Fili interrupted on the other side of the tree. "Lets not worry him."

"Or...you both just don't want to get lectured for not doing a job your leader had assigned you." I commented, smirking a bit when Kili sent me a slight glare.

"As our official burglar, we thought...you might like to look into it." Fili suggested, looking to Bilbo.

"Well, uh, looks like something big...uprooted these trees." Bilbo observed going to inspect the side.

"That was our thinking." Kili added.

"Something very big and possibly...quite dangerous." Bilbo trailed off, stretching the words out.

The crunching of wood reached my ears as I quickly turned in its direction, my eyes seeing a bit of fire light in the distance...fire light that was not our own.

"There!" I called urgently, gracefully making my way in the direction of the glowing fire.

I heard Fili and Kili's footsteps following close behind as we took cover by a log that was low to the ground.

A gruff laughter was heard in the distance as Bilbo bent down besides Fili to ask what the noise was.

"Trolls..." I grumbled, finally piecing together where the stench had come from, gracefully, I leaped over the log to make my way closer to the glowing fire, making no noise as I went.

As I got closer, I heard another rustling from my left and quickly hid behind a nearby boulder, loud rustling was heard coming closer and the two brothers almost ran right pass me had I not took a quick hold of their clothing and forced them to keep low behind a fallen tree.

"You guys are too loud!" I ground out, watching as Bilbo quickly tip-toed his way to his own hiding spot close by.

"We can't be as graceful and quiet as you!" Kili shot back a bit too loudly.

"Shhh!" I hushed him just in time to see a troll bellow his way through the forest...two little ponies tucked under his arm.

"He's got Myrtle and Minty." Bilbo mumbled watching the troll walk away and sighed in frustration. "I think they're going to eat them we have to do something."

The two dwarves suddenly looked up at Bilbo, both nodding in agreement.

"Yes, you should." Kili said, swiftly standing up to push Bilbo toward his brother, taking Bilbo's hiding place along with one of the bowls. "Mountain trolls are slow and stupid and you're so small they'll never see you. It's perfectly safe, we'll be right behind you."

Bilbo was in the process of disagreeing only for Fili to interrupt and take the other bowl from his hand.

"If you run into trouble, hoot twice like a barn owl and once like a brown owl." Fili said pushing Bilbo forward into the open path.

Fili and Kili quickly went to my side and took a hold of my wrist, pulling me away to leave poor Bilbo on his own to deal with the three trolls I can now see in the distance.

When a fair distance was between us and the danger I hand yanked myself out of their grip.

"You two will tell the company what is going on here." I ordered, my eyes glancing back nervously in the other direction. "I'm not leaving poor Bilbo there alone."

"You can't take on mountain trolls by yourself." Kili argued, attempting to pull me back in the companies direction.

"Poor Bilbo has gone off by himself, my guess is in hopes to prove himself worthy, and you said we would be right behind him. I will not have your companies burglar eaten for super." I said looking back toward the fire light. "Go and warn Thorin...I will be fine."

I pulled my bow free and quickly ran back toward the light, making sure not to step on any twigs and made my way up a nearby tree.

Stealthily, I stuck to the shadows in the tree and by the time I got there I saw poor Bilbo trying to untie the ponies, along with three mountain trolls surrounding the fire. I had hoped Bilbo could see me, but it seemed his eyesight was not so great in the dark...especially when I tried my best to keep to the shadows.

"I hope you're gonna gut these nags. I don't like the stinky parts." The one with the dirty vest said, getting up to look at the ponies, only to be smacked in the head by the cook of the trio.

"I said sit down." The cook yelled, as the whiney one complained and complied.

'Slow is an understatement...' I thought as I saw Bilbo make a move to once again try to untie the ponies.

I quietly took an arrow from my back quiver and knocked it back, ready to draw the string back and fire if necessary.

"I'm starvin! Are we 'aving horse tonight or what?" The one that had carried the ponies yelled.

"Shut your cakehole. You'll eat what I give ya'." The cook called out as Bilbo started to make his way away from the pen toward the scrawny troll.

'Bilbo...what are you doing?' I thought watching the little hobbit like a hawk, my bow still knocked.

"How come 'e's the cook? Everything tastes the same. Everything tastes like chicken." The pony snatcher complained.

"Except the chicken." The scrawny looking one added.

"That tastes like fish!" The pony snatcher complained.

"I'm just saying, a little appreciation would be nice." The cook said pausing, listening to the surroundings. "'Thank you very much, Bert,' 'Lovely stew, Bert'; how hard is that?" The cook, who I assumed was named Bert, complained as Bilbo made his way closer, I noticed the scrawny troll reaching out almost about to grab for Bilbo. "Hmm, it just needs a sprinkle of squirrel dung."

I pulled the string of my bow back, aiming it right at the scrawny troll that was close to grabbing Bilbo, but instead he had reached for a cup sitting beside him.

"There, that's my grog!" Bert called out, causing the scrawny one to chuckle nervously.

"Uhh, uhh, sorry." He apologized, once again getting hit.

'These three trolls...are just shameful...' I thought, relaxing my arm and pinching the bridge of my nose.

I heard the rustling of footsteps hitting the ground, and in the corner of my eyes I saw movement in the tall grass. I looked to see the company, armed and waiting, watching the trolls interaction.

"Ooh, that is beautifully balanced, that is."

Bilbo quickly made a dash toward the huge knife hanging at the back of the scrawny one, attempting to lift the knife without being noticed.

When the troll stood up, I drew back my bow, eyes trained on the eye sockets and I quickly tensed as I saw Bilbo make a second attempt. However, the scrawny one had reached behind him and grabbed Bilbo in the process, blowing his nose all over the hobbit.

'Disgusting...' I thought, making a face but still tense and ready to fire. 'Poor Mister Bilbo...'

The troll yelled out in shock, green gunk hanging from his nose.

"Argh! Blimey! Bert! Bert!" The scrawny one called the cook over. "Look what's come out of me 'ooter! It's got arms and legs and everything." The troll called in excitement.

'This is bad...' With the bow aimed at the eye of the troll who held Bilbo, I took a glance at the dwarves who tensed as well. 'Please stay hidden...' I prayed.

"What is it?

"I don't know, but I don't like the way it wriggles around!" The scrawny troll yelled out in disgust, throwing Bilbo onto the ground.

"What are you then? An oversized squirrel?" The pony snatcher asked, holding out his knife at Bilbo, my target changing.

"I'm a burglar- uhh, Hobbit." Bilbo stuttered.

"A Burgla-Hobbit?" The scrawny one asked curiously.

"Can we cook 'im?" The pony snatcher asked, licking his lips hungrily as he looked to Bert.

"We can try!" The scrawny one giggled, reaching out to get a grasp on the hobbit.

Bilbo quickly tried to make his escape, dodging between the legs of the trolls, too quick for the three to catch him.

I growled furiously as the pony snatcher suddenly took a hold of Bilbo's feet and hung him upside down in the air over the pot.

"Gotcha!" The pony snatcher called, holding his blade close to Bilbo. "Are there any more of you little fellas 'iding where you shouldn't?"

"Nope." Bilbo answered a bit too quickly, frantically moving about to get free.

"He's lying." The scrawny one accused.

"No I'm not!" Bilbo answered quickly again, trying to be a bit more convincing.

"Hold his toes over the fire. Make him squeal."

I took aim at the troll, about to let go before the scrawny one squealed and fell to his knees.

I looked down a bit in shock when my previous target disappeared, and saw that Kili had jumped out of the tall grass, slashing at the troll leg.

"Drop him!" Kili yelled out.

"You what?" The pony snatcher questioned.

"I said." Kili repeated, twirling his sword to get a good grasp on the weapon. "Drop him."

The pony snatcher growled, and the moment he threw Bilbo toward Kili I had taken aim at his eye. I let my arrow fly just as Bilbo flew into Kili, hitting its mark as the troll howled in pain, his right hand covering his eye.

From the bushes emerged the company, led by their King. They started to slash at the legs of the trolls, one of them now adorning my arrow protruding from his eye socket.

It was chaotic, dwarves being shoved and kicked into trees and boulders, swords clashing against the stone skin of the trolls, hammers falling on the toes, and the little hobbit lost in all this chaos. I quickly notched back another arrow, taking aim at the eye of scrawny troll, and let it fly...hitting its target. And when I noticed that my arrows would not do much against the tough exterior of the troll I knew I could not stay hidden in the trees for so long.

I quickly jumped out of my hiding space, drawing my arrow, firing it in midair toward the pony snatcher until I landed on the back of Bert the troll who had fallen to his knees after being struck in the face by the war hammer belonging to Dwalin.

I took out one of my throwing knives that was attached to my left side and plunged it in the back of his neck, Bert howling angrily at the sudden intrusion.

Bert had tried a couple of times to reach for me in order to shake me, before finally succeeding in catching my leg and flinging hard into a nearby boulder.

The wind was knocked out of me, I felt a few bruises beginning to form on my midsection...all the while my vision going in and out of focus. But I could clearly see the company standing before me, the surrounding suddenly quiet and tense.

I looked up in question and became worried for our situation...the trolls had gotten a hold of poor Bilbo.

"Bilbo!" Kili called out in a panic, about to step forward only to be stopped by Thorin.

"Lay down your arms!" The pony snatcher called, all the more angry due to my arrow sticking out of his eye. "Or we'll rip his off.

The atmosphere was tense, as the dwarves debating on what to do, but seeing the situation we were in was not in our favor...I knew that being captured as well would not help. Thorin, left with no other option, was forced to lay down his sword in frustration, and slowly, one by one, the others in the company followed suit.

And while the trolls were concentrating on the dwarves...I quietly slipped away.


	7. An Illusion

'Bad...this is very bad.' I thought, struggling in this sack we were forced into. 'And what is that gosh awful smell!'

"Blasted elf...ran away like a scared little pup with its tail tucked between her legs." Gloin grumbled angrily from beside me.

'Bellethiel?' I thought, craning my neck to look around, and when I took notice that Belle was not among us I felt ashamed. 'She would not desert us...would she?'

"They should be sautéed and grilled with a sprinkle of sage." Bert said, poking at one of our companions attached to the spit over the fire.

"Is this really necessary?" Dori called out.

"Ooh, that does sound quite nice." William agreed, as he watched the dwarves on the spit turn, licking his lips hungrily.

'If we do not think of something soon...we will be dinner for sure!' I panicked, struggling harder from where I sat.

"Never mind the seasoning; we ain't got all night! Dawn ain't far away, so lets get a move on. I don't fancy being turned to stone." Tom yelled out in anger, assisting in spinning the spit.

'That's it!' I thought, looking to the sky and back at our situation. 'Day light!'

"Wait!" I called from my spot. "You're making a terrible mistake.

"You can't reason with them, they're half-wits." Dori yelled.

"Half-wits? What does that make us?" Bofur cried out a bit irritable.

I struggled to get to my feet, hopping due to the restriction of the disgusting sack.

"Uh, I meant with the, uh, with, uh, with the seasoning." I stuttered, looking up to the three trolls.

"What about the seasoning?" Bert, the cook, challenged. Taking intimidating steps forward in my direction.

"Well have you smelt them? You're going to need something stronger than sage before you plate this lot up." I urged, motioning toward the group of dwarves.

"Traitor!" Thorin called out as more of the company started to yell angrily at me, thinking I was trying to save my own hide as I hopped further forward toward Bert.

"What do you know about cooking dwarf?" Tom grumbled, rolling his eyes at me.

"Shut up, and let the, uh, flurgaburburrahobbit talk." Bert defended, now fully catching his curiosity as he leaned closer to me.

"Uh, the—the secret to cooking dwarf is, um-" I said, stuttering and a bit dumbstruck with trying to find an excuse just to play for time.

"Yes? Come on." Bert urged in anticipation.

"It's, uh-" I pondered. 'I needed to think of something quick!'

"Tell us the secret." Bert urged, now impatient.

"Ye—yes, I'm telling you, the secret is..." I paused, looking back at the dwarves and said the first thing that came to mind. "to...Skin them first!"

An outrage erupted from the company as yelled in anger.

"Tom, get me the filleting knife." Bert motioned, smiling in excitement.

"What a load of rubbish! I've eaten plenty with their skins on. Scuff them, I say, boots and all." Tom started to say, as my attention was caught by a gray figure moving in the bushes.

"'e's right! Nothing wrong with a bit of raw dwarf!" William agreed, as he went to grab a hold of the sack containing poor Bombur holding him over his mouth."Nice and crunchy."

"Not that one! He—he's infected!" I called out in a panic as both dwarf and troll looked in my direction.

"You what?" Tom called out.

"Yeah, he's got worms in his...tubes." I said, making a face as I just kept pulling things off the top of my head.

William had thrown the sack back onto the group in disgust, as the dwarves groaned in pain at the sudden weight.

"In—in fact they all have, they're in—infested with parasites. It's a terrible business; I wouldn't risk it, I really wouldn't." I said shaking my head.

"Parasites? Did he say parasites?" I heard Oin from behind ask as Kili yelled that I was mistaken and a fool. I simply had to roll my eyes in sheer annoyance that the rest had not attempted to catch on and glanced behind, looking pointedly at Thorin, pleading for help.

I saw Thorin suddenly kick Kili as the company turned to him in question before looking back at me.

"I've got parasites as big as my arm." Oin called out.

"Mine are the biggest parasites, I've got huge parasites!" Kili shouted, suddenly joined in by the rest and some looking as if death was upon them.

"It's no good roasting them then, how 'bout we mince and boil them?"

"I like the sound of that!" William called to Tom as Bert agreed.

"I ain't said nothing!" Tom said in confusion, glancing at the two trolls before glaring down at me.

"Then again it's no good boilin' them...we ain't got no water and it's a long way to the well."

"But you're the one who said it was a good idea!" William pointed out, thinking Tom had opened his mouth once more.

"Shut up Tom! No more arguing or we'll never get anything done!" Bert argued. "You can go fetch fresh water since you opened your big mouth."

"Shut up yourself!" Tom argued, growling at the two. "Who's arguing anyway?"

'What is going on?' I thought in confusion watching the three trolls arguing amongst themselves, Bert and Tom still spinning the spit holding the company.

"You're the one arguing you booby!" A voice called out.

"You're the booby!" Tom growled to William, nudging him with his leg hard.

"Who are you talkin' to?" William squealed, getting back on his feet and pushing Tom.

"I'm talking to you!" Tom argued, glaring at William.

"Shut it! The both of you!" Bert called out, growling a bit at the two. "The night's gettin' on, and dawn will soon be upon us. Let's get on with it!"

"The dawn will take you all, and turn you to stone!"

I looked up past the three trolls, who had stopped their argument, to see Gandalf standing over a large boulder.

"Who's that?" Tom questioned.

"No idea."

"Can we eat 'im too?" William asked.

Gandalf lifted his staff up and struck the rock, causing it to break in half and letting the rays of the sunlight hit the troll.

The three troll started to yell out in pain, their bodies slowly turning into stone. Then their yells had suddenly ceased and a cheer erupted from the company.

"Bilbo, it is good to see you are in one piece."

I looked up when a hand was placed on my shoulder and I saw Belle smiling down at me.

* * *

I smiled down at Bilbo who looked up at me a bit in disappointment, as I tilted my head to the side curiously.

"Is something the matter Bilbo?" I questioned.

"You left us Belle..." Bilbo mumbled sadly.

"There is a reason I left Bilbo..." I sighed sadly, taking one of my throwing knives and cut the neck of the sack in one motion. "But know that I did not desert you or the company."

I made my way toward Gandalf as Bilbo went to assist the dwarves in escaping their smelly confines and cut down those on the spit.

"It would seem...I am a deserter." I stated looking to Gandalf, averting my eyes to give the dwarves a bit of privacy.

"If it wasn't for you Bellethiel, they would have been eaten for super." Gandalf said as I walked along side him.

I winced a bit as I moved closer to the three trolls, smirking a bit at one troll with my arrow through his eye before glancing to Gandalf.

"Maybe..I should have stayed." I pondered. "Things could have turned out differently."

"Both of us know that you would not have stood a chance against three trolls no matter what enemies you have faced in the past." Gandalf lectured as he inspected the stone trolls, tapping his staff on one of the trolls with a pleased smile on his face.

"Where did you go to, if I may ask?" Thorin called, coming from behind us, completely dressed and gave me a cold glare.

"To look ahead." Gandalf stated.

"What brought you back?" Thorin inquired.

"Looking behind." Gandalf said, as Thorin smiled. "Nasty business. Still, they are all in one piece."

"No thanks to your burglar." Thorin stated, then looked back at me, his smile disappearing. "And certainly no thanks to your elf friend that ran away."

"Bilbo had the nous to play for time. None of the rest of you thought of that." Gandalf defended. "And Bellethiel helped a great deal with me showing up right on time."

* * *

_The moment I slipped away, concealed by the shadows, I got up with much difficulty to my feet and ran in the direction that I was hoping to go._

_Every few seconds I would stop and listen, to search...changing direction when I thought was the right time and finally I found what I have been searching for._

" _Gandalf!" I called out, grabbing my midsection in pain as I walked up to the wizard that had risen from his spot on the ground._

" _Bellethiel," Gandalf called in worry. "whatever is the matter."_

_I composed myself, ignoring the bruising, and looked to Gandalf._

" _Trolls, Mithrandir...three of them." I reported. "The company is in danger..."_

_Gandalf brushed past with me following close to his heels, retracing the steps I had come from and the closer we got, we had started to see the company had been forced to undress and tied to a spit or stuffed into a sack._

" _We have to do something Gandalf..." I grumbled, tense and a bit anxious, watching as the trolls talked and argued._

" _Sun will be the only thing we can hope for..." Gandalf said looking toward the sky._

" _We have to do something to play for time, the sun is barely on the rise" I mumbled._

" _Wait! You are making a terrible mistake."_

_We both heard Bilbo call out as we watched him hop toward the three trolls, talking to them. But the problem was...even with Bilbo's help, it would still not give us enough time._

" _Bellethiel...how good is your impressions?" Gandalf whispered as we saw one of the trolls throw Bombur back onto the company._

* * *

"That was you?" Bofur chuckled, his floppy hat tilted off his head.

"It will never be...my fondest memory..." I mumbled as I straightened his hat.

* * *

_'I cannot believe I am doing this...' I thought, making my way through the trees and closer to the group._

_And when I got in the close vicinity of the group, the company had just started yelling out and claiming they had parasites and were riddled with them._

_'Here goes nothing...' I thought clearing my throat softly._

" _ **It's no good roasting them then, how 'bout we mince and boil them?"** I called out in the most awkward of accents._

_This was able to elicit a reaction from the trolls before I went on, hoping for the sun to rise quicker and for Gandalf to be quick._

" _ **Then again it's no good boilin' them...we ain't got no water and it's a long way to the well."** I called earning one of the trolls, the scrawny one, to argue back at the troll he assumed talked._

_This caused the three to argue against each other, the two turning on the pony snatcher before Tom got angry._

" _Shut up yourself!" The pony snatcher called out growling at the two. "Who's arguing anyway?"_

" _ **You're the one arguing you booby!"** I called out having suddenly moved into another tree and position._

" _You're the booby!" The pony snatcher argued, pushing the scrawny one to the ground._

_The three once again started to argue before Gandalf made himself known, smashing the boulder in half to let the rays of the sunlight shine through and causing the trolls to turn to stone._

_When I felt the trolls were of no threat any longer I jumped out of the tree and made my way to Bilbo._

_I placed my hand upon his shoulder to bring his attention to myself as I smiled down at him._

" _Bilbo, it is good to see you are in one piece."_

* * *

"I made, what I thought, was a strategic decision and went to find help..." I mumbled turning my back to them to look at the three trolls. "And I am seen as a deserter for my choice..."

I went to inspect the three trolls before walking further forward, past the three statues.

"These trolls came down from the Ettenmoors." I concluded, now looking for the passage they took.

"They could not have moved in daylight." Gandalf added, from behind.

"There must be a cave nearby." Thorin called, the crunching of leaves and twigs moving in my direction.

"Shall we have a look then?" I suggested, already further from the company.

"Thorin, may I have a word?" Gandalf called, his voice now lowering to a whisper.

* * *

"Thorin, may I have a word?" The wizard called as he walked beside me.

"We move!" I called to the company, the younger ones still attempting to quickly cloth themselves, but still keeping up with the group.

Gandalf and myself were leading the front of the company, following after the elf who ventured further forward.

"Thorin." Gandalf addressed in a whisper.

"Gandalf." I replied, mimicking the wizards tone.

"I think you owe Bellethiel an apology." Gandalf stated, looking at the back of the elf.

"I will not apologize to an elf." I scowled, holding my head high.

"And I will not have a good friend of mine be treated this way by you and your kin after what she has gone through." Gandalf scolded, my anger rising as I glared at the back of the elf. "Bellethiel may not address the problem, but I will."

I continued to glare at the elf's back, as the elf suddenly stopped to turn toward the mountain.

"Are you going to speak to me of the elf every time we camp." I grumbled, clenching my hands in a fist. "This has to be the second time you have talked to me about her."

Gandalf scoffed, quickly walking ahead.

"This will be the last I talk to you about this Thorin, but remember this...she has saved your nephew, the heir to the throne of Erebor, she deserves the respect that you and the company have yet to give." Gandalf grumbled, as he went to stand besides the elf who had knelt on one knee.

* * *

"Bellethiel."

I looked over my shoulder toward Gandalf, who made his way to my side.

"We are getting close...the foul stench is getting stronger..." I commented, getting back up and continued my direction closer to the mountain. "In my age...I may start forgetting a few things, but my hearing has definitely not left me old friend."

"I only said what I thought and felt was appropriate." Gandalf replied after a few seconds in a cheeky manner.

"Let them think and feel what they want Mithrandir..." I said, sighing a bit. "If we are meant to get along then we will get along."

"You are too kind, Bellethiel." Gandalf chuckled as we came close to the open mouth of a dark cave.

"The smell is revolting..." I commented, as the dwarves started to come closer to our destination. "wait here."

I took out my long dagger and inched slowly into the trolls cave, searching for any sort of danger that would pose a threat.

"There is no danger Gandalf!" I called, searching the far back of the cave.

Steps echoed from the mouth as I could pin point at least five different footsteps joining the wizard.

"Oh, what's that stench?!" Nori called out.

"It's a troll horde." Gandalf replied from behind. "Be careful what you touch."

"It is an awful smell," I called, coming up to meet them half way, my hand covered over my nose. "The stuff trolls decide to keep...I will never understand."

I shuffled away from the gold scattered on the ground, looking at the collection of odd bones and cases holding wooden staffs.

"Find anything of interest?" I asked looking to Gandalf who had pushed through a ripped up basket with his staff.

"Nothing, I'm afraid." Gandalf replied.

"Then let us leave...I do not enjoy being in such a disturbing place.." I commented softly, glancing to the front of the cave to Bofur, Gloin and Nori placing gold into a small chest.

Gandalf and myself had turned toward Thorin, ready to leave, when the dwarf had pulled out two swords, inspecting it with immense interest.

"These swords were not made by any troll." Thorin replied, handing one over to Gandalf.

"No were they made by any smith among Men." Gandalf inspected, blowing off the dust that had collected over time, and drew the blade out of its sheathe.

I stepped a bit closer and saw the glean the sword gave off.

"Those swords were forged in Gondolin." I whispered in shock, looking between the swords in Thorin's and Gandalf's grasp. "By the high elves of the first age."

Thorin looked up at me, his gaze hard as he was about to place the sword back to where he had found it.

"You could not wish for a finer blade." Gandalf urged, causing Thorin to halt.

Thorin took the hilt of the blade in his hand and drew it from its sheathe, inspecting the blade carefully, still a bit hesitant about claiming a blade of elvish make.

"If it is the blade I believe it to be..." I added in, catching Thorin's attention. "Then I believe it is a sword...fit for a King such as yourself..."

I turned back around without waiting for Thorin's reply, leaving the king to his thoughts as he continued to inspect the blade closer to the entrance.

"What are you three doing..." I asked, as I stood on the side, watching the three dwarves bury a little chest.

"We're making a long-term deposit." Gloin grumbled, at least answering my question.

"Lets get out of this foul place. Come on, lets go." Thorin commanded, looking down at the three before following behind Dwalin. "Bofur! Gloin! Nori!"

I made to follow the dwarves, until something had caught my attention...something that was compelling me to stay just a bit longer. Toward the basket Gandalf had been inspecting, far into the dark corner I saw a shimmer of gold and I cautiously reached my hand out...thinking it was just a piece of gold that got caught upon a rock. But my hand had come in contact with a hilt, and quickly I pulled it toward me.

The hilt was nothing exquisite, quite the opposite, it was just a simple black hilt with gold on the end. The sheathe was just a simple gray with no carvings, and the length of the sword was just as long as Gandalf's. I pulled out the sword and glittered a bit in the dark, capturing my interest all the more.

"Lets get a move on, Bellethiel." Gandalf called for my attention.

I had turned toward him and saw that he held a smaller sword in his hand.

"Something for Bilbo?" I stated, smirking a bit as I walked toward him, the sword I had found still clutched in my grasp.

"Seems like we all found something of use." Gandalf said motioning to the sword in my hand. "Another elvish blade?"

"A long sword, simple, but not from Gondolin." I said, a bit unsure as we stepped out of the cave.

"Bilbo!" Gandalf called as we both went our separated ways.

'What is it about you...that had compelled me to keep you.' I thought, my hand twitching, itching anxiously to draw my new-found treasure.

"What have you got there?" Bofur asked, appearing at my side.

"A sword that seemed to have caught my attention in the cave we were just in." I said, turning swiftly in the direction of distant sounds of birds flying away, the trampling of small animals getting louder and closer. "Something is drawing near...very quickly."

"Something's coming!" Thorin yelled in alarm as the birds chirping got louder.

"Stay together!" Gandalf yelled, as I gripped my sword tightly. "Hurry now arm yourselves!"

We made our way toward the sound, the thumping of paws against the ground getting louder as I looked on into the distance.

I relaxed when I took notice to what was getting closer, and even though the company was still on edge...waiting for something dangerous to spring out, the only thing that burst through the bushes were a bunch of rabbits dragging a sled behind them.

"Thieves! Fire! Murder!" The man, dressed in brown, yelled. Bellowing past the dwarves that stood at the front and came to a complete stop in the middle of our company.

"Radagast!" Gandalf called in relief as he sheathed his sword and approached the wizard. "Radagast the Brown. Ah. What on earth are you doing here?

"I was looking for you, Gandalf. Something's wrong. Something's terribly wrong." Radagast said, frantic and distraught.

"Yes?" Gandalf urged as Radagast opened his mouth, in the process of saying something.

I watched curiously, leaning forward as the strange wizard repeated the motion a couple of times, opening and closing his mouth...seeming to have forgotten the urgent matter.

"Oh, just give me a minute. Um, oh, I had a thought, and now I've lost it. It was, it was right there, on the top of my tongue." Radagast said in distress before making a face. "Oh, it's not a thought at all; it's a silly old..." Radagast said, sticking out his tongue to show what looked to be an insect, as Gandalf reached to pull the poor creature out. "-stick insect!"

"Must you always be a bit off every time I see you..." I commented, stepping forward and bringing the attention of the two wizards to myself.

Radagast looked on a bit surprised before jumping off his sled, and bounded up to me.

"Bellethiel, it is such a pleasure to see you again my dear!" Radagast smiled cheerfully, his arms circling around my waist.

I winced a bit at the contact, before patting his back, happy to see an old friend after so long.

But the feeling came and went, for Radagast had quickly pulled away and whacked me on my head with his staff.

"You should be ashamed of yourself child! It has been centuries since you visited, and you had promised you would. Going off, saying you had business to attend to all those years ago and never returning! You and your brother!" Radagast scolded. "How is the rascal doing by the way? Is he with you? Staying out of trouble, yes? He deserves a good scolding as well."

I saw Gandalf tense behind Radagast, before I smiled down at the brown wizard, rubbing the spot that had just been hit.

"Voronwë, is not with me, but I am sure he would have loved to see you again Radagast." I replied, as Gandalf came to stand by his friend.

"Let us talk some place private." Gandalf said nodding to me. "You searched for me for a reason...you had something important to tell me."

Gandalf had led the brown wizard away from the group, as I decided to take a seat a bit away from the dwarves, still nursing my head from the unexpected blow I had just received.

"Why did you lie?" Bilbo asked, surprising me by taking a seat beside me. "I know it is a tough subject to talk about, but he didn't know your brother had died..."

"He cared a lot about us...the three of us." I added, looking at the two conversing wizards.

" _The Greenwoods is sick, Gandalf, a darkness has fallen over it...nothing grows anymore...at least nothing good."_

'Greenwood?' I thought, shaking my head before looking back at Bilbo.

"As you know, our parents left my siblings and myself at a young age...and when we lived in Greenwood the Great, we would visit Radagast often after patrol. Radagast was a good friend, an old friend, and he cared about us deeply. He was upset when he got word ofAnameleth, I could not bring myself to deliver more bad news...and have his smile disappear when he was looking forward to seeing my brother." I mumbled sadly.

A few minutes of silence passed between us before Bilbo had decided to clear his throat.

"I wanted to apologize...for thinking you had left us..." Bilbo mumbled, as I could not help but chuckle.

"There is no need to apologize, Bilbo. I would probably assume the same if I were in the same position." I chuckled, patting Bilbo on the head.

"How's your head? Gave you a good whack from the sound it made when it came in contact with your head." Bilbo asked in concern, swatting my hand away.

"Radagast had done that several times when he was angry with us, a form of discipline. It had just caught me by surprise." I laughed.

"And your ribs?" Bilbo asked. "I saw how you wince sometimes, and it was noticeable when Radagast ran into you."

"I will admit that it gives a bit discomfort...seems to be a bit bruised after being thrown by a troll against a boulder." I winced turning a bit every so slightly.

A ragged howl echoed through the forest, catching everyone's attention as we looked around for the source.

"Was that a wolf?" Bilbo asked in alarm. "A-are there wolves out there?"

"No Bilbo..." I said, swiftly bringing out my bow, quickly drawing out my arrow and putting it in place, securing the sword I had obtained from the cave on my back.

"That is no wolf." Bofur finished, when a growl and a snap of a twig from behind caught our attention.

I swiftly turned around to see a warg stalking our way, growling as he lept toward Dori, ready to kill before Thorin bought his blade down upon the wargs neck, killing it instantly. I looked behind and saw another warg stalking forward, ready to sink its fangs into Thorin. I nocked back the arrow and let it fly, wounding the animal before Dwaling had delivered the finishing blow.

"Warg scouts." Thorin breathed out, pulling his sword out of the beast. "Which means an orc pack is not far behind.

"Orc pack?" Bilbo exclaimed in disbelief.

"Who did you tell about your quest beyond your kin?" Gandalf commanded, taking a step forward.

"No one." Thorin answered.

"Who did you tell!" Gandalf repeated once more, a bit in anger.

"Gandalf..." I urged, placing a hand on his shoulder, tense at how close the growls and howls were getting, my eyes darting around hoping to catch any site of the wargs and fire if necessary.

"No one I swear." Thorin replied, as Gandalf let out a huff. "What in Durin's name is going on?"

"You're being hunted Thorin..." I answered, readying another arrow.

"We have to get out of here." Dwalin said.

"We can't!" Ori called, returning with Bifur. "We have no ponies...they've bolted."

'Beinion...' I thought gritting my teeth at the situation as Bilbo began pacing at my side.

"I'll draw them off." Radagast said from behind.

"These are Gundabad Wargs; they will outrun you." Gandalf said shaking his head.

"These are Rhosgobel Rabbits; I'd like to see them try." Radagast interrupted, smirking.

"Ride safe Radagast." I called as I watched Radagast hop back onto his sled.


	8. Chased Back Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name's and Meaning:  
> Nestaron and Nestariel (Both mean Healer)
> 
> Also, any conversation in italics between elves are the Elves speaking in Sindarin.

The howling of the wargs got softer in the distance, in what I could assume Radagast had successfully led the pack away.

"Gandalf..." I hissed, glancing through the trees. "we must be quick, there are no signs of the scouts."

Bursting through the tree line, Gandalf had led the group quickly out into the open and took cover behind one of the boulder. The growls came louder as Radagast came flying by, wargs with their riders following close on his heels.

"Come on!" Gandalf called, dashing ahead, I made sure the rest of the company ran ahead before I bought up the back. The trampling of paws, chilling howls filling the air, and angry growls soon getting closer as we took to using the jagged rocks as our cover.

We weaved through the terrain, making sure to stay hidden from the pack, and just as we had reached the edge, Radagast flew right by, our paths crossing.

"Stay together." Gandalf urged, turning around to double back the way we came.

"Move!" Thorin commanded as the company quickly turned to run back in the opposite direction of the sled.

We had run for a few seconds, with me now right behind Thorin, until a familiar sled flew past us once more, blocking the way we needed to go.

'Blast you Radagast...' I thought, coming to a sudden stop and pressed myself against the nearest rock, bringing Thorin with me in reflex.

"Ori, no!" Thorin called in a panic, as I saw a purple blur almost run right past me being pulled back by his cloak. "Get back."

"Hurry, come on, come on, quick!" Gandalf urged in a hurry, motioning for the dwarves behind to move on.

"Where are you leading us?" I heard Thorin ask Gandalf.

Gandalf had come to stand beside me and for a split second the wizard gave the dwarf king a look before moving on. Thorin looked up at me before I shook my head, silently telling him I had not the faintest clue and brought up the rear of the group.

Over hills, and under. Open fields and through rocky terrains we ran, making sure to never get caught in the same path as the pack. The adrenaline pushing us to our limit, never thinking to catch a breathe. And too close for our liking did Radagast pass in front of us that we pushed ourselves close to the sides of the nearest rock.

Our bodies relaxed for a mere second, thinking the wargs had followed the brown wizard away, before the clicking of claws against rock reached my ears, the menacing growl of the warg pacing just above our hiding place.

I stood tense besides the two prince, quickly and quietly readying my bow and arrow. I was about to fire my arrow before Kili made a sudden movement, stepping forward to be spotted by the warg, knocking back his arrow as it embedded itself into the wargs shoulder, causing it to let out an alarming howl. I looked up in time to see the scout take out a horn from his belt, ready to alert the rest before I quickly let my arrow fly that caused the warg and his rider to take a tumble off the rock.

The warg had started to let out a loud painful wail as its rider recovered from the fall and drew his weapon, running to strike at our party.

"Silence the beast!" I growled, causing the rest to snap out of their confusion and jump into action.

I looked between the rocks, and noticed the pack had turned in our direction, having forgotten the brown wizard and started to run in our direction, the pack now getting closer to our hiding place.

"We have been found!" I growled out, gritting my teeth as a howl was let out. "We need to move!"

"Run!" Gandalf called, running ahead.

We ran in the opposite direction, the scenery now changing from jagged rocks and boulders, to dry brown grass and trees. Heading in the opposite direction of the howls, into open area, and away from the imminent danger.

And from over the hill, dark figures appeared, gaining speed toward us fast.

"Gandalf!" I yelled, skidding to a stop.

"There they are!" Gloin yelled out, pointing in the direction of the pack now coming into complete view.

I turned to the side and saw another part of the pack coming toward us.

"This way! Quickly!" Gandalf motioned toward a clear area, having no choice now but to head in that direction.

'They are surrounding us from all sides...' I thought, running ahead, looking in all directions to see wargs closing in on us in the distance.

From the front, three wargs came into view, causing the company to come to a complete stop. I had run up ahead, coming to a halt besides Ori

"There's more coming!" Kili called out from behind as the wargs caught up to us.

Thorin turned around, looking at the surrounding situation before looking toward his nephew.

"Kili! Shoot them!" Thorin called, as I quickly unsheathed the sword I had found in the trolls cave, the sun shining off my blade.

"We're surrounded!" Fili yelled as more orcs on their wargs ventured closer, the sound of an arrow firing off was heard as I looked around to the dwarfs retreating closer to each other.

"Where's Gandalf!" Kili yelled in a bit of a panic, firing another arrow while he continued to back up.

"He's abandoned us!" Dwalin grumbled, gathering closer to the group.

Ori was a bit in front of me as I saw him fire a rock with his slingshot at the warg stalking closer, the rock had no affect however and just made the beast angrier. I reached forward with my free hand and pulled the small dwarf behind me, aiming my blade at the beast as we inched our way back.

"Hold your ground!" Thorin called out.

The wargs were getting dangerously close for my liking, I motioned for Ori to stay behind me, as I took the bow off my back and quickly fired my arrow, hitting an orc between his eyes.

"This way, you fools!"

I turned around swiftly, just in time to see Gandalf's hat disappear behind a crack between a boulder.

"Come on, move!" Thorin yelled out, retreating back to the mouth of the entrance. "Quickly, all of you! Go, go, go!"

One by one, I saw the dwarves disappear through the crack as I ushered Ori to quickly follow.

"Go, I will be right behind you." I urged, nudging Ori toward the mouth of the cave.

I was just about to jump into the mouth of the cave that sloped down until Thorin's panicked voice called out for his nephew.

I looked back and saw Kili was still a bit back shooting at the on coming wargs.

"Run!" Thorin called out.

Kili stopped mid-shot and looked behind before turning around and running in our direction.

"Quickly, Kili!" I yelled out a bit in a panic as I saw a warg gaining speed, almost nipping at Kili's heels.

"Come on Belle!" I heard Bilbo call out from the bottom of the cave, and I was just about to jump in when I heard a loud thump and a frightened yell from behind.

I quickly turned and saw that Kili had tripped and fallen a bit close to the mouth, but still too far for any of us to reach him and pull him away from the danger.

"Kili!" Thorin and Fili shouted, about to rush forward.

I quickly grabbed the two and shoved them into the mouth of the cave, listening as the two tumbled down and quickly rushed forward toward the fallen prince.

* * *

I fell, I was so close to reaching my brother and my uncle, and I tripped and fell. I looked up toward the mouth of the cave in time to see Belle pull Fili and Thorin back into the cave and I felt my body turn cold. I turned over and saw the warg stalking closer, teeth bared, snarling, and saliva dripping from the corner of its mouth. I knew I would not make it to the rest in time if I ran, I would not make it there on time. My hope was dwindling as I slowly crawled on my back toward the entrance.

'I'm going to die...' I thought as I landed a hard kick at the snout of the beast, who had tried to snap its jaws at me. 'I can't die, not here.'

The creature reared up, its head looming over ready to clamp his jaws on me, to get his claws in me and the only thing I did was close my eyes to wait for the inevitable.

I waited for what felt like hours waiting for the pain that never came, no jaws coming down or claws shredding into my body.

'Huh?' I thought before opening my eyes and looking back toward the creature.

"Belle!" I called out in shock.

Standing between the threat and myself was Bellethiel, her sword drawn and the body of the warg dead before her.

"Get up!" She growled out as two more orcs on their wargs stalked from the sides. "Get up, Kili!"

Without a second thought, I got up on my feet and started to back up.

"Run toward the crack..." She whispered, her eyes never leaving the threat in front of us.

I swiftly turned around and made a run for the crack until an orc rider jumped to block my path. In shock I fumbled for my sword before Belle had jumped over me and shot an arrow right between the eyes of the orc, embedding deep within its skull.

"Keep moving..." Belle called taking a swipe at another warg that had come from behind.

I made another run for it and stopped at the mouth of the crack, my uncle and brother at the very front of the group.

"Kili!" Fili called out in relief and smiled. "Jump down!"

I turned around and saw Belle still a bit behind, her back never turned toward the enemy as she slowly backed up.

"Come one Belle!" I called out to her as she turned to look back at me.

Belle had made a run for it, the closer she got the faster the wargs ran. One of the beasts with no rider got too close and jumped on top Belle bringing both of them to the ground.

"Belle!" I yelled out about to run forward to offer my assistance.

"Stay where you are!" Belle called, both her hands preventing the warg from biting down.

I was worried, I watched as in one continuous motion, she dropped her hand from the wargs mouth to grab her sword that had fallen beside her. I saw the warg's mouth clamp down before Belle had stabbed the warg up through the jaw and its skull, killing it instantly.

Belle scrambled out from under the beast before running toward me. When she reached me she took my arm and both fell into the cave, tumbling down and landing on our backs at the feet of the company.

* * *

The moment we landed, we had kicked up a bunch of dust and dirt landing hard on our backside. I groaned in pain, with the adrenaline dwindling down, I could feel the bruising in my midsection and the immense pain from my right arm caused by the warg biting down on my arm.

I winced as I sat up and suddenly heard a horn in the distance, a horn I knew all so well. The sound of arrows hitting their marks, and I slowly got up with the help of Gandalf as we listened to the commotion going on up top.

Suddenly an orc came tumbling down into our hiding spot, dead with an arrow protruding from its neck.

Thorin bent over the body and pulled out the arrow, inspecting the tip, his face turning grimmer.

"Elves." Thorin spat in disgust, throwing the arrow to the ground before looking straight at Gandalf.

I walked over to Kili, inspecting him over just a bit before he looked up at me, a bit shocked at the sudden closeness.

"Belle," He sighed in relief, as Dwalin called to Thorin from the pathway in the back.

"I am happy that you are well Kili." I smiled slightly.

"Thanks to you." Kili smiled brightly, before the company made a move to follow the path.

"Let us follow before we get left behind." I nodded, motioning for Kili to move on.

He nodded before walking along side his brother, who gave Kili a one armed hug as they both followed behind the company.

I winced as I followed at the back, the narrow path between the two tall cliffs. The feeling in the air becoming light and your doubt and worry vanishing the closer we got to the exit.

"There's light up ahead!" Dwanlin informed as the narrow pathway opened up, the sound of water trickling over rock as the company soon stood before a valley on an open area.

"The Valley of Imladris." Gandalf's voice echoed as I stood behind Bilbo. "In the Common Tongue, it's known by another name."

"Rivendell." Bilbo said in awe, overwhelmed with the scene before us.

"Here lies the last Homely House East of the sea."

Thorin turned around, scowling up at the wizard.

"This was your plan all along, to seek refuge with our enemy." Thorin glared.

"You have no enemies here, Thorin Oakenshield. The only ill-will to be found in this valley is that which you bring yourself." Gandalf reproached, returning the stare.

"You think the Elves will give our quest their blessing? They will try to stop us." Thorin reasoned.

"Of course they will. But we have questions that need to be answered." Gandalf said, causing Thorin to give out a deep sigh. "If we are to be successful, this will need to be handled with tact and respect and no small degree of charm. Which is why you will leave the talking to Bellethiel and myself."

"I believe you are mistaken Gandalf." I stated stepping beside the wizard. "Tact and respect I would agree...but charm? I think you should do most of the talking."

"Come Bellethiel." Gandalf called, ignoring my comment, as he walked pass the company.

Thorin watched as Gandalf led the way, then glanced back up at me.

I shook my head and walked past the company, who still seemed a bit uncomfortable at being in the presence of an elvish residence.

"When was the last you were here Bellethiel?" Gandalf asked, striking up a conversation as we walked side by side.

"A couple of centuries ago...it is hard to keep track of time." I replied, holding my right arm close to my body.

"I'm sure your companions will be looking forward to seeing you, after being away for so long." Gandalf smirked.

"I am hoping that we could avoid them, Rivendell is a big place." I commented earning a chuckle from Gandalf.

"They will be overjoyed to see you my friend." Gandalf said as we made our way closer to the entrance of Imladris. "I wonder how the boys are..."

"The boys, no matter how old they get, will always be immature children." I chuckled as we began to cross the bridge of Rivendell.

I took a glance behind and saw how guarded the dwarves were being, some sticking close together and mumbling to themselves.

"The company look uneasy...being in an elvish settlement." I assessed, as we came to the entrance.

"There will always be trouble between the children and the adopted children of Eru." Gandalf recited glancing back toward the company.

Down the flight of stairs came a dark-haired elf with his head held high and a smile on his face when our eyes met.

"Mithrandir." The elf greeted. "Bellethiel."

"Ah, Lindir!" Gandalf called, turning around to greet the elf back.

Lindir placed his right hand on the left side of his chest, bowing his head just a bit in greeting at both Gandalf and myself as I repeated the gesture back.

" _We heard you had crossed into the Valley."_ Lindir commented in our own spoken language.

"I must speak with Lord Elrond." Gandalf said urgently.

"My lord Elrond is not here." Lindir replied.

"Not here? Where is he?" Gandalf questioned.

From the distance, the elvish horn was blown, bringing our attention back the way we had come. I could see the a line of horses making their way toward us and I smiled seeing Lord Elrond at the very front leading the group.

"Ifridî bekâr!" Thorin yelled as the company began to group together. "Close ranks!"

The company held their weapons pointed outwards, keeping the young and defenseless ones in the middle, huddled together as the mounted elves arrived and started to circle the dwarves. The company growling at the elves that suddenly came to a stop.

"Gandalf."

I stood beside Lindir as he gave me a small smile, as Gandalf stepped forward.

"Lord Elrond." Gandalf said bowing with grace. "Mellonnen! _Where have you been?"_

" _We've been hunting a pack of Orcs that came up from the South."_ Elrond said, dismounting from his horse. _"We slew a number near the Hidden Pass."_

Elrond smiled brightly as he came over to give Gandalf a friendly embrace.

"Strange for Orcs to come so close to our borders." Elrond commented, handing Lindir a sword they had gotten from an Orc. Our eyes meeting as he smiled and bowed slightly before looking back to Gandalf. "Something, or someone, has drawn them near."

"Ah, that may have been us." Gandalf said as Thorin stepped forward from the company, causing Elrond to avert his attention to the group of dwarves.

"Welcome Thorin, son of Thráin ." Elrond proclaimed.

"I do not believe we have met." Thorin commented, peering up at Elrond.

"You have your grandfather's bearing. I knew Thrór when he ruled under the Mountain." Elrond said.

"Indeed; he made no mention of you." Thorin insulted rather rudely.

" _Light the fires, bring forth the wine. We must feed our guests."_ Elrond spoke slowly and gruffly to Lindir ignoring the insult and turning around to head up the stairs.

"What is he saying? Does he offer us insult?" Gloin yelled out, causing the company to call out and grip their weapons in fury.

"No, master Gloin, he's offering you food." Gandalf said, a bit irritated at the behavior of the company.

The group huddled once more, discussing among themselves in their own spoken language before turning back to Elrond.

"Ah well, in that case, lead on." Gloin commented as the rest of the company started forward.

Elrond turned to walk up the stairs, as I bowed to him from the waist.

"My Lord Elrond." I spoke respectfully.

Elrond had placed both his hands on my shoulder, bringing my attention to him as he bought me into a loose embrace.

" _The last I had seen you, you had asked me to help with accommodations, gravely injured and on the brink of death."_ Elrond said as we both turned to walk up the stairs with Gandalf and the company trailing behind us.

" _I could not stay."_ I replied walking beside him.

" _Your friends will be delighted to know you are here."_ Elrond said as we entered Rivendell.

" _I would rather appreciate it, if everyone can keep quiet of my presence here."_ I asked, looking around nervously.

" _It is not wise to avoid them for so long."_ Elrond replied.

" _It may not be wise...but it is my decision."_ I said plainly as we stopped suddenly.

" _I will have to leave you for now,"_ Elrond said bowing his head as we arrived to a small home at the far end of Rivendell. _"someone will come to retrieve you for super."_

I bowed from the waist once more as he left before he stopped and looked back at me over his shoulder.

" _If I were you Bellethiel, I would get your arm looked at."_ Elrond smiled, turning to leave. _"I purpose you head to visit Nestaron, he will be overjoyed to see you. I am sure his wife Nestariel is with him as well."_

* * *

Elves...the way they looked at us the moment we walked through the halls of this residence as the lord led us through twist and turns, they looked at us with such disgust. Always turning up their noses and snubbing us off...I don't want to be here.

The lord of Rivendell and Belle were talking at the way front while I stood beside my brother, Uncle talking quietly with the wizard.

"You alright Ki?" Fili whispered. "You've been glancing at Bellethiel for a while now."

"No I haven't." I said a bit too loud as Fili placed a finger to his lips. "I have not!"

"Something's wrong Ki, I can tell." Fili glared as we continued to follow the elf lord.

I was silent for a bit, watching as Belle reached to grip her right arm.

"I think Belle got badly injured when she came back for me..." I whispered. "She was tackled down by the warg, both her hands were keeping the beast from clamping down on her, and she had used her left hand to reach for her sword..I've been watching Belle because she's been reaching for her right arm every so often."

Fili looked up front to see Belle let go of her arm and continue talking to the elf lord, bowing as he made his leave before she turned to look at our group.

"While we are here, this will be our place of rest." Belle said looking around at our housing. "You will be escorted to the dinning area."

"And what about you?" Thorin asked, his eyebrow raised.

"I have some business to attend to..." Belle replied, turning her back to us. "I will join you in the dinning hall this afternoon."


	9. An Unexpected Reunion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name's and Meaning:  
> Morwen (Dark)  
> Beriohtarion (Protective Warrior)  
> Balamaethor (Powerful Warrior)
> 
> Memo: Italics is our lovely elves speaking in Sindarin since sadly...I cannot speak or write it myself.

_"Nestaron."_ I called as I entered the room an elf maid had directed me toward. _"Nestaron, are you in here?"_

"I will be there as soon as I can!" A males voice called out. "Nestariel! Please go and check who it is."

A female elf came rushing through the door on the far left of the room, the other room possibly their private quarters to be closer to the patients. She had yet to see me as she fumbled with her dress to look presentable.

"My deepest apologizes, my husband and myself were busy late last night taking care of some of the wounded elves from a scouting party a few days back." The female elf stuttered out, patting down her dark red hair.

"It is alright Nestariel..." I commented as she paused in her fussing, to look up with wide eyes at hearing my voice.

"Bellethiel?" Nestariel breathed out in disbelief, staring at me with her eyes wide open.

"Nestariel..." I addressed, bowing slightly. _"It has been too long my friend."_

"Nestaron..." Nestariel called, her eyes never leaving my own. "Nestaron! Come quickly!"

"I am coming Nestariel..." Nestaron called, walking into the room, his hair more straight then Nestariel. "What is the problem?"

Nestariel pointed at me, her mouth now slightly parted. When Nestaron followed his wife's hand and his eyes fell upon me, he too took on the same expression as his wife.

"Bellethiel..." Nestaron called.

"Nestaron, Nestariel...it is good to see you both getting along well." I smiled, a bit nervously.

Suddenly, Nestariel snapping out of her shock, ran forward and threw her arms around me.

" _Welcome back my friend!"_ Nestariel, mumbled, on the verge of crying.

"We assumed the worst when you went missing all those years ago." Nestaron said, walking toward the two of us, still a bit in shock. "Mellimeldisiel would not tell us a thing of your whereabouts..."

"What brings you back Rivendell!" Nestariel said, pulling away and wiping the corner of her eyes with her sleeves. "Please, tell me you are staying for good."

"I am afraid I will not be staying..." I replied seeing Nestariel's smile disappear. "There are guest passing through that I am traveling with and I am in need of a healer. There is a feast for them and I do not wish for my arm to be a hindrance."

I stated, holding up my right arm to the two.

"Here, let me look." Nestaron said, walking forward and gingerly taking my arm in both his hands.

He carefully unclasped my gauntlets and the feeling of air hitting my arm was chilling as the fabric was clinging tightly to my arm. Nestaron peeled back the torn pieces of fabric and I could see puncture wounds from where the warg had clamped his jaw.

"It is not deadly...and at least it had stopped bleeding." Nestaron evaluated, looking toward his wife. "I will take care of Bellethiel's wounds, you may as well find her something presentable to change in to."

"I do not need a change of clothes." I protested as Nestaron sat me down and began to clean my wounds while Nestariel left the room in haste.

"During your stay here you will." Nestaron commanded, the healer side of him pushing through. "Nothing tight to constrict your wound, and I am sure Nestariel will find something pleasant for you to wear."

Silence settled over between us as I watched Nestaron clean out my wounds, adding an elvish balm before reaching for the wrappings beside him.

"Why did you leave Bellethiel..." Nestaron asked suddenly, slowly wrapping the bandages around my arm, paying close attention to detail. "After the battle...you left us here and disappeared."

"I could not stay..." I replied plainly, wincing as he tightened the wrapping making it a bit uncomfortable.

"Was it because of the lost of Voronwë..." Nestaron assumed.

"My brother...was just one thing Nestaron..." I sighed sadly, pulling my arm away once it was finished.

"You should go see the boys." Nestaron said, changing the subject as he went up to clean his hands of my blood. "They miss you terribly, they were the ones most worried about you. Not to mention their mischief has become a hindrance for all of us during our appointed duties...they only listen to you in the end."

"It was not my plan to meet with any of you..." I replied honestly.

"Bellethiel...whatever the reason you left. You cannot just disappear and leave us here." Nestaron said, walking over to sit on a chair opposite of me. "All of us miss you Bellethiel, everyone is still here, we were waiting for you to return."

Nestaron stood up and looked toward the door as it creaked open.

"Do not keep us waiting forever my friend." Nestaron called back, making his exit and closing the door behind him.

"Bellethiel..." Nestariel called out, placing a hand upon my shoulder. "change into this gown and I will take care of your clothes."

"I am not sure of this Nestariel..." I mumbled, looking over the dress she had picked out. "the last time I had worn something this extravagant was back in Greenwood."

"You will look beautiful, mellon." Nestariel chuckled. "It is a feast for you and your friends, now quickly get dressed for supper, I will do your hair."

* * *

Rivendell...I'm in Rivendell!

An elf maid had come to retrieve us during late afternoon for supper and here we were, sitting in such a marvelous place surrounded by such beautiful music.

Sadly, though, I was the only one admiring the music, the structures, and in awe in the presence of elves. The company had grumbled and complained all the way from our appointed housing to the dining area.

It did not get any better when the food was passed out, vegetarian and no meat.

Gandalf, Thorin and Lord Elrond was sitting at the front, a seat open between the gray wizard and the elf lord and across from Thorin, a seat which I assumed was reserved for Bellethiel.

Bellethiel...

"Does anyone know where Belle is?" I leaned a bit closer to whisper to Balin.

"Sorry lad, I'm not sure where the lass went off to." Balin replied, a bit concerned as well from what I could see.

"Bellethiel, it's so good for you to join us for supper, come my dear and have a seat!" Gandalf called.

I turned toward the direction that Gandalf was looking and I saw Bellethiel standing tall, her head held high, but she was not in her normal attire. She wore a silver (almost white) elvish low cut gown that flared on the bottom, sleeves pass her arm as her hands were clasped to her front, with gold lining the sash wrapped around her waist. A thin, silver crown adorned her head, twisting and turning in every direction, with carvings of autumn leaves hanging by a thread on thin branches. In the middle of her forehead, of the crown, was a deep royal blue jewel.

There was another female elf by her side, who had smiled and embraced her, handing her the blade she had found in the trolls cave before turning to leave.

The moment she turned to leave however, I took notice to the piercing on her left ear, an exact copy of the one on Bellethiel's ear in the same spot.

'Odd...' I thought watching as she left and Bellethiel gracefully making her way to sit between Gandalf and Elrond.

* * *

I took my seat across from Thorin, my movements now switched, becoming second nature while being among my kin.

"You look lovely in elven garbs Bellethiel." Elrond stated, pouring some wine into a golden elvish glass, and handing it to me.

"Thank you Lord Elrond, though if I am perfectly honest. I am not comfortable in these garbs." I stated, taking a sip from the cup.

"You never were..." Elrond chuckled. "was visiting Nestaron and Nestariel pleasant? I do hope they gave your arm a look over."

"Indeed they did." I smiled. "And indeed it was a pleasure seeing familiar faces again after so long."

The laughing of the company distracted me for a bit, as I saw them laughing and pointing at Kili, who looked ashamed...turning a bit red before picking at the food placed in front of him.

"I almost forgot, Lord Elrond, if it is no trouble, would you be able to have a look at these swords we have found." I motioned to Thorin. "I have an idea...but I was hoping that you could enlighten us."

Elrond turned his attention to Thorin and held out his hand, but Thorin hesitated, his eyes unsure and untrusting of Elrond's intention before reaching for the sword he found and placed it in Elrond's hand.

Lord Elrond began to inspect the blade, his eyes showing recognition as he took the sword out of its sheathe, running his thumb along the hilt.

"This is Ocrist, the Goblin Cleaver. A famous blade, forged by the High Elves of the West, my kin." Elrond assessed, before handing it back into the hands of Thorin. "May it serve you well."

I motioned to Gandalf, who had reached for his blade as Elrond reached across and smirked when his hand came in contact with the new sword.

"And this is Glamdring, the Foe-hammer, sword of the King of Gondolin. These swords were made for the goblin wars of the First Age..." Elrond trailed off, handing the sword back to Gandalf. "Such swords were...thought to be lost."

"My Lord," I spoke with respect. "I had found a sword as well that was among the two swords forged from Gondolin, a sword I could not identify."

I reached under the table and pulled out my sword, the gold on the hilt flashed, reflecting the sun as it set.

"This sword..." Elrond breathed out, reaching out to carefully take the sword out of my hand. "cannot be the sword I expect it to be."

Elrdon slowly unsheathed my sword, the blade shining brightly, as Elrond's eyes widen in disbelief.

"Ringil, The Sword of Crystal Ice. Sword wielded by Fingolfin, High King of Ñoldor. The sword that shined in the light of the stars." Elrond breathed in awe. "Said to have hewed the foot of Morgoth and its presence unknown. Destroyed or buried with Fingolfin...no one knew. A sword in my opinion...fitting for a warrior such as yourself Bellethiel."

Elrond carefully placed the sword back in my hand before looking at the three of us.

"How did you come by these?" Elrond asked curiously.

"We found them in a troll hoard on the Great East Road, shortly before we were ambushed by orcs." Gandalf informed, as I picked up a small loaf of bread and started taking small bites.

"And what were you doing on the Great East Road?" Elrond questioned as he smirked at both of us as I saw Thorin tense and stood up slowly.

"Excuse me."

I watched as Thorin made his way toward his company, and to the back of the dining area where he had reached toward Gloin for a canteen.

"Thirteen dwarves and a halfing, for Bellethiel alone, it would seem only natural." Elrond stated, ignoring the Dwarf King as he lifted the glass to his lips before glancing at Gandalf. "Strange traveling companions, Gandalf."

"These are the descendents of the house of Durin." Gandalf defended, smiling politely at Elrond. "They're noble, decent folk."

I watched from my seat as Nori stuffed an ornate shaker into his coat.

"They're surprisingly cultured."

Bombur, had been stuffing his mouth of any food he could get his hands on, food dangling from the side of his mouth.

"They've got a deep love of the arts."

Suddenly Bofur stood up from his seat, stepping onto the table and hosting himself up on the plinth in the middle of the room, as he held a tune, commanding all the attention in the room.

_There's an-Inn_

_There's an Inn_

_There's a merry old Inn_

_Beneath an old gray hill_

The company began to sing along, banging against the tables, their forks pounding to create a joyful rhythm. Their spirits brightening as the song continued on.

**_And there they brew a beer so brown_ **

**_That the Man in the Moon himself came down_ **

**_one night to drink his fill._ **

Suddenly a loaf of bread was flung in my direction, as I quickly caught it in my hand and placed it down onto the table. Although the sudden bread flying through the air surprised Gandalf, Elrond had followed the direction on where it had come from to see that the rest of the company had begun to throw more loaf of bread from across the room to the table beside them.

_Oh-The ostler has a tipsy cat_

_that plays a five-stringed fiddle;_

_And up and down he saws his bow,_

_Now squeaking high, now purring low,_

_now sawing in the middle._

From my seat, I looked across the room and saw Thorin smiling a genuine smile, laughing along with his company, tapping his foot to the beat and it took me by surprise. The fearless leader, the stoic dwarf king who carefully guarded his emotions, and made sure everything he did was kept in place...was opening up in the presence of a race he despised the most in Middle Earth. I must admit...his smile took me the most by surprise.

_So-the cat on his fiddle played hey-diddle-diddle,_

_a jig that would wake the dead:_

_He squeaked and sawed and quickened the tune,_

_While the landlord shook the Man in the Moon:_

" _It's after three!" he said._

Another bun was thrown my way as I moved slightly to the right and missed getting hit, although Lord Elrond looked less than impressed with the lack of respect the dwarves were giving their host. More food was thrown into the air as yells of appreciation called all around. I could not help but let out a laugh, applauding Bofur, which earned me Elrond's hard stare.

Bofur turned around and bowed to our table, winking at me as he jumped back down to his spot besides Kili.

As volume of the company settled, their energy and spirits still high, Elrond let out a sigh and turning to glare slightly at Gandalf, before taking a long drink from his cup.

"Where did you venture off to after leaving Rivendell, Bellethiel." Elrond questioned. "With your injures I would not expect you to have gone very far."

"I had made it all the way to Bree," I replied. "I had fallen close to the East Road, a lovely couple found me and tended my wounds, allowing me to accompany them to Bree."

"And what have you been doing for the past several centuries if I may ask?" Elrond questioned, looking toward me.

"After returning from the battle and leaving Rivendell behind, I have simply been traveling all over Middle Earth." I stated.

"Mellimeldisiel, has informed me otherwise." Elrond smirked. "What you have been doing is anything but simple, destroying orc and goblin raids and saving those that need saving."

"It is always hard to hide things from someone who keeps track of you." I stated, sighing a bit.

I glanced at the company, making sure they were alright as I saw them ease a bit after the little tune sung by Bofur and I was assuming I was staring a bit too long, for Elrond let out a chuckle beside me.

"I will never understand your fascination with dwarves." Elrond smiled.

"It is not a fascination really..." I defended.

"It was your fascination with dwarves that got us in this situation to begin with, Bellethiel." A voice called out.

* * *

"It was your fascination with dwarves that got us in this situation to begin with, Bellethiel."

After the company's rude behavior, things had finally calmed down just a bit, all of us talking loudly among ourselves, until a female's voice cut through the noise, bringing all of our attention to the entrance.

Standing between the pillar was a pale elf with midnight black hair and dark eyes, her arms crossed over her chest and many more elves behind her with an expression of shock.

"Morwen..." Bellethiel called out, standing from her seat.

"Welcome back, Bellethiel."A different elf woman called, stepping forward, a soft smile gracing her feature as her hands were clasped in front of her, with eyes that shown ages of wisdom.

"Nana!"

Two male elves rushed forward, pushing through the group blocking the path, and rushed toward Bellethiel. Jumping and avoiding anything that stood in their way before crashing into Belle.

"Beriohtarion. Balamaethor." Bellehtiel breathed out as she stared at the two standing before her. "How did you come to know I was here..."

"Mellimeldisiel gathered us together and informed us you had arrived in Rivendell not that long ago." One of the male elves smiled, pulling Belle from her seat.

"We have catching up to do, with you being gone for over a couple centuries." The other male smiled, taking her other hand as well and pulling forward.

"We have guests and it would be rude to just up and leave." Belle replied, attempting to pull away from the two elves.

"Supper is almost over Bellethiel," Lord Elrond replied, smiling warmly at the scene. "you haven't seen your companions in so long and they have missed you deeply."

Elrond had waved his hand, dismissing Belle as the boys began to quickly pull her out of the dining area.

When Belle reached the group of elves, she was enveloped immediately. And as she disappeared in the group, I took another notice to something I had seen in the beginning of supper.

All the new elves that had arrived to meet Belle, to greet her, the moment they had turned to leave, on their left ear was a silver bead. Same area as Belle, and I'm going to assume...the same carving as well.

* * *

" _I taught you better, you should not have barged in the way you did."_ I scolded, as we made our way toward one of the housing areas.

"Don't be so serious Nana," Balameothor, the youngest of the two chuckled, walking to my left.

"It already seemed like the dwarves were already causing a bigger commotion, there was no harm done with us walking in." Beriohtarion, the eldest twin, added in.

"The room we're going to is close to your dwarves, so you wont get lost on your way back." Balameothor smiled.

"I may not have been here in centuries, and I do forget small things, but my memory is still a lot better than you two combined." I commented, causing the two to laugh.

" _It is great to see you again,_ _Nana._ _"_ Beriohtarion smiled as we arrived at a double door. "Lets drink and be merry like back in the day!"

The young ones pushed their way through the double doors, eager to drink with their fellow companions. I was close to the last to venture in, until a hand was placed on my shoulder.

"It truly is wonderful that you came back, Bellethiel." Mellimeldisiel smiled, pulling both of us into the room. "There is so much you have missed these past couple hundred years."


	10. Rivendell Downtime

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name's and Meaning:   
> Melda (Beloved)  
> Eldar (Name given to the Elves by the Vala Oromë when they were found wandering in the starlight of Cuiviénen)  
> Ainion (Angel)  
> Oropher (Father of Thranduil, King of Greenwood the Great)  
> Dûrion (Dark One)

"Did you see that?" I asked the company, minus Thorin and Balin who had gone to discuss some business with Gandalf after coming back from our meeting with the Lord of Rivendell.

"See what Bilbo?" Bofur asked curiously, rummaging through his pack.

"Those elves." I pondered.

"You would have to be more specific Master Boggins." Kili chuckled. "This place is full of elves, which do you speak of?"

"Baggins." I corrected, glaring slightly at the Durin prince. "And those elves that came to retrieve Belle, there was something odd about them."

"Elves, are always odd in the opinion of dwarves." Fili replied, taking a puff from his pipe.

"What did you see lad." Bofur humored.

"Those elves also had their ears pierced, a silver bead in the exact spot Belle had hers." I answered earning blank stares from the company that had decided to listen. "Don't you find it odd? It's already rare to see an elf with their ear pierced, but now we find a group of them? I'm sure it's safe to assume that they have the same inscription carved into those beads as well."

"I think you're just over thinking the situation Bilbo..." Bofur answered, finding his pipe. "They were probably in the same military squad back where they're from for all we know."

"Don't think too hard on it Master Boggins!" Kili called out as I made to leave. "If you do your head will hurt!"

I huffed and looked out over the balcony into the garden, the moon being the only light shining aside from the dim torches hanging on the columns.

In the darkness though I saw Belle and the elves from earlier moving into the open area, the females holding trays upon trays of food while the male elves carried bottles wine. Their laughter was loud and contagious as I found myself laughing along for no apparent reason.

"I have not seen Bellethiel smile like that in years." Gandalf spoke, startling me just a bit.

"Is there a reason for their celebration and merriment?" I questioned curiously.

"I assume they are relieved to see Bellethiel alive after going missing for so long." Gandalf commented. "We have also arrived just in time for a very important occasion."

"What occasion?" Ori questioned, moving closer to get a better look from our balcony.

"It's Mereth Nuin Giliath, The Feast of Starlight." A chime like voice spoke out.

The company all turned toward the stairway to see the same elf maid that had escorted us this afternoon to the dining hall.

"What are you doing here?" Thorin growled out defensively, as the elf raised her hand.

"Be at peace Thorin, I am here only to see if there is anything I could do to make you or your company feel more at home." The elf smiled. "I just so happened to have entered when you questioned the reason for the celebration the elves of Greenwood were having."

"The Feast of Starlight?" I asked.

"They're celebrating a bit soon I suppose...for it has been centuries since they have been together." The female elf bowed her head. "My apologizes, my name is Melda."

"What is the Feast of Starlight?" Ori asked in amazement.

"To the Eldar, to elves, all light is sacred. For when elves first walked Middle Earth the first light we saw were the stars." Melda motioned toward the group in the garden. "The Wood Elves love the light of the stars the best."

Melda sighed as she looked toward the merry party.

"It is great to see them happy once more." Melda commented.

"What do you mean, are they always sad?" I questioned.

"My husband...Ainion, came to Rivendell centuries ago. They were injured, but relieved to be alive and together, even while they were on the brink of death they laughed and joked." Melda smiled, reliving her memory. "But Bellethiel...on her short time here she was sad, she seemed to be bothered by her thoughts as our healers tended to her. And when she left...so did the merriment of the Wood Elves. They would keep to themselves, only talking to their own and found no joy...they would force a smile in their everyday lives sure...but it was never true."

"Why were they injured?" Kili questioned, now a bit curious as to the reason the elves now full of joy were dying centuries ago.

"Ainion would not tell me, when asked he would tell me it was not something he wished to relive." Melda sighed. "I did not want to push, but from what I heard it was a war against orcs."

"Why come here, why not go home." Fili stated, his brows furrowed. "It is not as if their home was taken."

"I had asked, and the only answer I had gotten was that they could not return to Greenwood the Great." Melda looked at the group sadly. "I am just happy to see Ainion truly smile."

"Have you questioned about the bead on his left ear." I asked, hoping for an answer. "Any writing on it."

"The bead on his left ear?" Melda repeated, possibly thinking back to any information she could give. "Ainion had mentioned it once, he had told me it was a promise him and his kin made. As for the writing I was unable to read, it looked to be dwarvish runes."

This piqued the curiosity of the rest of the company who had been not been paying much attention to the story, until now.

"Why would it be in our language?" Kili asked.

"I am just assuming that it was writing in your language Master Dwarf." Melda defended. "Though, I am not too sure what it says, or if it is even in your language...I never got a good look."

I notice Melda glance to Gandalf, who had shifted a bit as Melda simply nodded.

"If there is nothing I can do...then I shall take my leave for the night." Melda bowed before quickly making her leave.

"Let us get some rest..." Gandalf called out after a few seconds of silence had passed.

I unrolled my bedroll, for the company refused to accept the living quarters of elves, and lay in a random spot beside Bofur...the melodious laughter of the elves in the garden going on through the night.

* * *

The night before was spent with joyful of company, aside from the twins causing trouble every second through the night, moving from the garden back into the room and making a complete mess in their wake. We had celebrated through the night, that most of the younger elves had passed out due to the amount of wine they had continuously consumed. I was one of the few of the elder elves that supervised and stayed awake, exchanging stories and reliving the past. But when the sun made itself known I had decided it was time to leave and rejoin the others.

But just as I reached the door, a voice stopped me from leaving.

"Leaving so soon?"

I turned around to see Mellimeldisiel, smiling once more.

"I was thinking of taking a walk through Rivendell." I answered smiling back.

"Then I shall join you, mellon (my friend)." Mellimeldisiel replied as she made her way to stand beside me. "Company always make everything more enjoyable."

I nodded as we walked side by side through Rivendell, and I took notice to some of the younger elves stray out of our path, their head bowed and eyes averted to the ground.

"Have they always been doing this?" I questioned quietly, glancing at some of the elves we passed before staring straight ahead.

"We have told them not to, but they seem to want to." Mellimeldisiel replied, shaking her head. "We just learned to accept and live with it."

"It is a bit odd..." I commented as I took a glance behind. "We are not lords or ladies...we do not deserve this amount of respect for what we have done."

Mellimeldisiel shook her head, her smile disappearing.

"Where they give their respect is their choice, but we should not be ashamed for our deeds." Mellimeldisiel advised.

"I am not ashamed, but proud. I just do not think it is something worth being praised for..." I replied, chuckling a bit. "Imagine the companies reaction to the way the elf-maids treat us when we walk pass."

"I have seen the way you hold yourself mellon (my friend), you may not be ashamed of what you have done...but you are ashamed of something. I can see it." Mellimeldisiel stated before looking to me. "Do they know?"

"No, they do not." I replied.

Mellimeldisiel paused in her steps and reached out to take a strong hold of my wrist, halting me from going forward.

"You have yet to tell them, Bellethiel. Don't you think they deserve to know!" Mellimeldisiel scolded.

"They have no need to know Mellimeldisiel." I gently pulled my arm back. "What good will me telling them? To force them to appreciate elves?"

"You can't keep it a secret mellon (my friend), everyone knows who we are...what we've done. There are a few who know us by our face, but all know of our name." Mellimeldisiel commented. "And what will happen then?"

"Then let them find out that way, I will not tell them to force them to appreciate our kind." I growled out. "Leave it be, Mellimeldisiel."

"But Bellethiel-"

"Belle?"

Mellimeldisiel and I had stopped our argument and turned to see Bilbo had awkwardly stepped forward, scratching the back of his head nervously.

"Bilbo..." I sighed, shaking my head and smiling at the hobbit.

"I'm sorry, I was just doing a bit exploring...I didn't mean to interrupt." Bilbo mumbled.

"You are not interrupting little hobbit, I was about to excuse myself." Mellimeldisiel replied, turning to look at me. "Remember our conversation Bellethiel, you cannot keep it a secret forever."

I watched as Mellimeldisiel turned to leave, disappearing around the corner before I looked to Bilbo.

"Shall I show you around Bilbo?" I asked.

"That would be wonderful." Bilbo smiled gratefully. "I was getting a bit lost."

"Where have the others gone off to?" I questioned as we began walking up a flight of stairs.

"I do not have the faintest idea," Bilbo replied.

"We shall go search for them once the tour is over." I smiled as we both began walking around.

"Such beautiful paintings..." Bilbo commented as we reached the second floor and turning to his left. "And this sword..."

"You have read stories about it I assume." I replied walking toward the statue holding the broken sword. "Heard the tales?"

"I have heard the stories, but another telling would be wonderful." Bilbo smiled up at me. "Especially from someone who's lived...if you don't mind."

I shook my head and smiled, placing a hand on Bilbo's shoulder and turning him around to the painting across from the statue.

"Narsil, forged during the First Age by a Dwarven smith Telchar, originally the sword of Maglor. But during the Second Age, its wielder was Elendil, High King of Gondor. The battle against Sauron claimed the lives of many elves and men, and there Elendil died fighting against Sauron, and Narsil shattered in the process. Hope...seemed lost." I addressed looking to the drawing of the man on the ground, holding the handle up, thinking back to the exact moment. "But Isildur, son of Elendil, took up the handle of Narsil and cut off the One Ring from Sauron's hand, separating it from its master and defeating him. Thus being the fall of Sauron and the end of the Second Age."

"You were there..." Bilbo added.

"I was there, fighting along the elves of Greenwood and I had seen the lives the war had claimed, and destroyed." I sighed sadly. "Our King, Oropher had fallen and one of them being my brother by marriage Idhrenohtar, and soon after claimed the life of my sister Anameleth. It was not my first battle, but it is always difficult to see war claim the lives of the ones you care about."

"What happened to the ring?" Bilbo asked, changing the subject.

"Lost and forgotten," I replied as we began to leave. "Instead of destroying the ring, Isildur had taken the ring in greed, it corrupted him and thus became his downfall."

"I see." Bilbo said as we walked further away from the paintings.

"Rivendell is such a beautiful place to live, why did you ever leave, Bellethiel?" Bilbo asked as we crossed a narrow walkway, over the still clear water. Looking up at the archways we passed.

"I had no reason to stay." I answered, as we stopped for a bit in a garden.

"Your friends and your nephews weren't a good reason?" Bilbo questioned.

I looked down at Bilbo, my right eyebrow quirked up in curiosity as Bilbo just laughed while we continued our stroll.

"It's not that hard to figure out Belle, they are almost an exact copy of you, aside from their personalities and their hair color." Bilbo answered.

"They took after their father..." I chuckled. "They inherited our looks, but their father's personality I am afraid."

At the very top of one of the housing areas we stood on a balcony overlooking Rivendell watching as the sun began to rise.

"And your companions have the same piercing as you, that silver bead with the same inscriptions." Bilbo answered.

I stood to his right side as I looked down at him.

"The same inscription?" I questioned.

"I am only assuming..." Bilbo mumbled. "Your friend...said you couldn't keep it a secret. If I'm not intruding, keep what a secret Belle?"

I stared out at the scenery, unsure how to answer before soft footsteps reached my ear. I looked behind to see Elrond approach and bowed to him. He kindly dismissed my gesture before going to stand on Bilbo's left.

"Not with your companions?" Elrond remarked startling Bilbo who had not realized another had joined our conversation.

"Ah, I shan't be missed." Bilbo replied, shaking his head. "The truth is most of them don't think I should be on this journey."

"Indeed." Elrond assessed. "I've heard that Hobbits are very resilient."

Bilbo laughed, thinking Lord Elrond was joking, but when he saw he wasn't he looked up to him.

"Really?" Bilbo asked.

"Mmm." Elrond nodded, looking back down at the hobbit. "I've also heard they're fond of the comforts of home."

Bilbo looked up and smirked, thinking for a moment before leaning toward Elrond.

"And I've heard that it's unwise to seek the counsel of elves, for they will answer both yes and no." Bilbo confided.

I chuckled quietly as Elrond did not look amused by the statement, as Bilbo glanced between the both of us nervously, thinking he had insulted us both, before a soft smile graced Elrond's face causing Bilbo to chuckle, shuffling from side to side.

"You are very welcome to stay here, if that is your wish." Elrond states as he makes his leave.

"Are you considering the offer?" I questioned curiously, looking down to Bilbo.

"I'm considering..." Bilbo answered honestly. "The company does not think I should be on this adventure...I have not been welcomed from the beginning back at my hole. You, they may not be as accepting, but at least you've proven you're worth..."

"Do not look so upset Bilbo, it is hard to gain the trust of dwarves when you are an outsider. If you were to leave, I will miss you dearly." I replied.

"That's very kind of you Belle." Bilbo said, smiling up at me.

"I am only being honest Bilbo," I smiled. "now...how about we search for our companions."

"Nana!"

I turned back to see Balamaethor, frantically running up the stairs and skidding to a complete stop in front of me.

"Balamaethor, is something wrong?" I questioned as he gained his composure and pointed back in the direction he came from.

" _There's a big problem, Nana! The young ones have challenged the company in the training area!"_ Balamaethor said urgently.

" _Which of the young ones."_ I asked seriously, as I strode past him, Bilbo quickly trying to keep up alongside me.

" _Dûrion and his followers."_ Balamaethor reported keeping up with my strides.

"This is bad..." I commented as I picked up my pace.

"What is he saying?" Bilbo questioned, huffing as he started to fast walk.

"Some of the young elves have started a fight with the company." I answered. _"What was the reason?"_

" _Who was at the practice area first..."_ Balamaethor sighed, shaking his head. _"I am going to say it was Dûrion who approached the dwarves."_

We approached the practice area to see four of the young ones glaring down at the dwarves, weapons drawn on either side. I saw some of the elves of Rivendell standing around, watching the scene unfold and Bilbo suddenly ran from my side to the company, urgently trying to calm his angry companions without getting hurt. As I looked around I had spotted our friends and Mellimeldisiel standing to the side.

" _Why could you not handle the situation yourself, Mellimeldisiel."_ I called, moving quickly to stand beside her, Balamaethor standing the opposite of me.

"You _know very well they will not listen to me."_ Mellimeldisiel replied, shaking her head in shame. _"Dûrion only ever listens to you."_

I growled in frustration as I walked out onto the open field.

"Dûrion!" I yelled out, stepping out to stand between the dwarves and the glaring elf. "What is the meaning of this."

"We were here first Captain!" Dûrion growled out, glaring down at Thorin who was standing at the front of the group, Balin's arm preventing the dwarf king from moving to strike. "These dwarves had the nerve to interrupt our practice."

"We came here the moment the sun rose over the mountain!" Kili growled out. "We were here first Belle and they know it!"

Dûrion growled in anger, yelling to the three younger elves before pushing me out-of-the-way, raising his sword up and preparing to start a fight with the company of dwarves.

* * *

It all happened so fast, the elf Belle called Dûrion, pushed Belle out of the way and ready their weapons against the dwarves.

The sudden gesture caused the rest of the company to raise their weapons.

"Enough!"

Belle had regained her composure and swiftly taken up a sword and disarmed Dûrion, shoving him to the ground as she stood over him, her sword aimed at his chest as she addressed those armed around her.

The way she spoke was something I had never heard before, her demeanor emotionless. The speech wasn't soothing like when Elrond and Gandalf spoke yesterday at the entrance...no, it was detached and biting. Her stance was rigid, she stood with her shoulders squared and her eyes, if possible, got colder. She was frightening, those standing around...whether it was the elves of Rivendell or the elves of Greenwood did not dare interfere.

The group of elves quickly moved to help Dûrion, shame written on their face as they bowed to Belle.

She grumbled once more and spoke to them, almost in a commanding way before they grumbled some more and moved forward to address Thorin.

"My apologizes Thorin, son of Thráin...for our rude behavior." Dûrion bowed low from the waist. "Our Captain is right...we should not have picked a fight when it was not needed."

The four quickly made a retreat, but not before bowing once more to Belle.

"Nothing more to see, you are all dismissed." Belle commanded, and in that instant time unfroze and everyone went back to their own business, aside from the elves with the bead on their ear.

* * *

Disarming Dûrion's sword was easy, their skills have declined over the past several centuries from the moment my sword clashed with his.

" _To cause a scene, is not a good image for us Dûrion, it is rude as you well know."_ I commented, pointing my blade at his chest. _"And if I could so easily disarm you I can only assume you became lazy in my absence as well."_

I looked around to the three that looked a bit ashamed and unsure of what to do.

" _Drop your weapons you three."_ I addressed, glaring at the three as they fearfully dropped their weapons. _"Explain yourself, Dûrion."_

" _We gave up so much for them!"_ Dûrion growled, glaring up at me. _"They speak to us, look at us, as if we were the ones that wronged them when we should be treated differently!"_

" _What we did, we did not do it in hopes to gain something in return...in hopes to gain respect."_ I advised. _"You should know better than to pick a fight with guests. I am greatly ashamed Dûrion of your actions today...all of you."_

I addressed as the three helped Dûrion to his feet and bowed to me. I looking back toward the company.

" _Apologize Dûrion, apologize and think of your actions."_ I ordered as they grumbled and slowly approached the company.

"My apologizes Thorin, son of Thráin...for our rude behavior." Dûrion mumbled, just loud enough for the company to hear. "Our Captain is right...we should not have picked a fight when it was not needed."

"Captain..." Bilbo piped in quietly as the four made a quick retreat, but not before bowing once more to me.

"Nothing more to see, you are all dismissed." I called out, as the elves of Rivendell went about their business, leaving my companions and the company around the practice area.

"My apologizes Thorin...I thought they had more manners than that," I stated turning to look at the group. "But it would seem the young ones will always prove otherwise..."

For some reason, the company stared at me with a mixture of emotions, some in awe...while others I could not tell.

"I do hope your practice goes well, I am sorry for the interruption." I turned to leave, with Beriohtarion and Balamaethor flanking both my sides and Mellimeldisiel urging the others to leave.

-Late Afternoon-

"Mellimeldisiel!" I called running up to her.

"Mellon?" She called as she waited for me to catch up. "Is there a problem."

"I went back to the place where the dwarves were housed and I found no one there. I am worried that Dûrion might cause another scene if they were to cross paths so soon." I commented, frantically looking around.

"I don't know where your company ran off to..." Mellimeldisiel commented, looking around.

"I saw them in the main courtyard."

I turned to see Melda, wife of Ainion from what I have been told, walking toward us.

"The main courtyard, Melda?" I questioned, tilting my head to the side.

"Toward the Sacred Fountain." Melda pointed out. "I don't know what their business is, they were in a rush that they would not stop to speak to me."

"Thank you Melda." I smiled, as she bowed to me. "There is no reason you should bow to an elf of equal status."

"Of equal status Bellethiel? You are hardly of equal status to myself...what you did..." Melda smiled, admiration shining through. "I admire, it was so brave."

"Brave...yet some would see it as deserting my kin and my duties." I commented.

"Leaving them to the death of dragon fire...that would have been considered a deserter." Melda smiled. "I would suggest you find your dwarves...I wouldn't want them getting into much trouble here, I would rather them be as comfortable as they ever could be considering there is no danger here."

I smiled before quickly running in the direction of the sacred fountain and up ahead I saw Elrond and Lindir about to turn a corner.

 _"The kitchen's under enormous strain, we are almost out of wine."_ I heard Lindir tell Elrond as I made my way closer. _"How long do you think they will be with us?"_

" _That has yet to be decided."_ Elrond commented as they halted in their steps, looking toward the sacred fountain.

"Lord Elrond! Lindir!" I called out, causing them to turn around, a slight irritation playing on Elrond's face. _"I was wondering if you have seen the company of dwarves around here?"_

Elrond then pointed at me and then pinched the bridge of his nose in irritation.

" _You take care of your dwarves Bellethiel...they are by the sacred fountain."_ Elrond grumbled, turning to leave with Lindir following close behind. _"As much as we love visitors...this is getting a bit out of hand."_

I watched them leave in confusion, wondering what had changed Lord Elrond's mood so suddenly before quickly shaking the thoughts away.

I turned around and swiftly made my way toward the fountain, only to stop in my tracks.

Naked. Dwarves. There were naked dwarves...bathing in the sacred fountain.

I blushed and averted my eyes to look toward the sky, feeling the blood rush to my cheeks and decided to make a quick retreat...completely embarrassed at what I had just seen.

"Belle!"

But not everyone could get their way...and I should have known with my luck I would have not been able to escape this situation.

"Belle!" Kili's voice got closer. "What are you doing here?"

Two sets of feet approached me as I turned around to see the top of Fili and Kili's head standing before me. I quickly averted my eyes to look past their heads and blushed when my eyes landed on the fountain once more and squeezed my eyes shut.

"I was just wondering where you and the company ran off to." I commented, deciding to just stare at the sky.

"Is there a reason you're looking up to the sky?" Fili questioned, his head turning in the direction I was looking.

"There is...no reason." I stuttered.

"Your face is red though..." Kili stated. "are you alright? Should we call Oin to come check on you?"

"There is no need to call anyone else here at this moment." I stated a bit too quickly.

"Are you embarrassed Belle?" Kili teased, and when I gave no answer he let out a loud laugh which I'm sure caught the attention of the rest of the company. "Are you serious Belle? You're over five thousand-years old and you're embarrassed? It's not like you haven't seen male parts before!"

"I have not seen male parts before!" I mumbled as I felt my face get redder by the second.

"Five thousand years old...and your eyes are that innocent?" Fili stated, I could hear the smirk in his voice.

"What about your two nephews?" Kili questioned.

"By the time I had to raise them, they already knew how to dress and bathe themselves!" I defended, coughing a bit awkwardly. "I was never a healer so I never had to deal with situations like this..."

The two Durin princes laughed at my embarrassment and if I could I would have glare at them.

"I am going to head back to the housing area..." I mumbled, about ready to leave. "I will see you after you bath."

"Hello Uncle!" Kili called out as I was in the process of turning, and right when I turned I saw Thorin, standing before me in absolutely nothing...naked like his companions.

I blushed...probably turning as red as Gloin's beard. For I only saw a small glimpse of the company, able to claim I saw absolutely nothing, but when I turned I had looked down and came to face Thorin full on.

"Um...uh..." I stuttered, turning redder by the second.

"Is there a problem elf?" Thorin said in boredom, his eyebrow quirked up as he peered up at me.

"No, um...nothing at all. I was just leaving..." I stuttered, pushing past Thorin and quickly leaving with the sound of Fili and Kili laughing loudly at my expense.

'Do they not have shame...' I sighed, shaking my head as I walked away.


	11. A Glimpse of What's To Come

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name's and Meaning:  
> Tirananniel (Prophet/Long-seeing)  
> Veryan (Brave)  
> Bregolien (Fierce)  
> Saeldur (Wise)  
> Nana (Mother)
> 
> The Song Bellethiel sings: A Elbereth Gilthoniel

After making a swift retreat back to the housing area, I decided to stay by the balcony area...hoping that the cool air would calm my beating heart.

I had seen Thorin Oakenshield, exiled King Under the Mountain, unclothed. That in itself made my face as red as ever, made my heart beat rapidly against my chest for reasons unknown to me. Seeing the company unclothed made me uncomfortable for walking out without making sure what they were up to, but seeing Thorin caused me to feel embarrassed.

"There is our lovely elf!" Bofur greeted.

"We are clothed our innocent elf maiden!" Kili called, as I turned around seeing him smiling cheerily up at me. "You do not have to fear seeing anything that will corrupt your eyes."

"My eyes are not corrupted, Kili, I assure you nor can they ever be corrupted." I stated, shaking my head.

"So...seeing our uncle bare has not corrupted you." Fili stated, matching the mischievous smirk his brother wore. "Your eyes lingered on him a bit longer compared to when we approached you, for us you hastily averted your eyes."

"I assure you my eyes did not linger." I defended, watching as the brothers laughed and teased.

"Fili, Kili." A gruff commanding voice called out, causing the two to abruptly stop their merriment. "That's enough."

I looked toward Thorin and saw him standing with Dwalin and Balin, his arms crossed over his chest.

"We're just having a bit of fun Uncle." Fili smiled. "No harm done."

"I wanted to state that I'm pretty positive Belle enjoyed the scene." Kili mumbled.

I opened my mouth, about to retort to the teasing, until the smell of burning wood reached my nose.

I looked toward the middle of the room and saw Gloin already breathing life to the small fire, watching as he fed it with more wood.

"Did you break the surrounding furniture to feed your fire?" I questioned, looking around to see most of the legs of the tables and bed posts were broken off.

Gloin grunted, paying close attention to the little flame growing in size, and made no indication of answering me.

I sighed and leaned against the railing of the balcony as I watched the company go about their business, laughing once more before silence fell.

"Lass, do you sing?" Bofur questioned.

I turned to look at the hatted dwarf a bit in surprise not expecting any of the dwarves to include myself into any conversation no matter how accepting they seemed to be with me these past couple of days.

"No..." I said, looking over my shoulder to the scenery. "I think my voice will harm your ears."

"I think you're over exaggerating." Bofur pushed, winking. "Sing something for us."

"I am sorry to say that the songs I know are not as merry as your tunes Bofur..." I added, hoping to get out of this situation.

"It's a way to get to know you Belle!" Bombur laughed joyfully out loud, putting a sausage on a spit and holding it over the fire. "We want to hear you sing, good or bad, happy or sad!"

I sighed before staring out toward the setting sun, deciding on whether I should sing.

Fanuilos heryn aglar  
 **(Snow White! Snow White! O Lady Clear)**  
Rîn athar annún-aearath,  
 **(O Queen Beyond The Western Seas!)**  
Calad ammen I reniar  
 **(O Light To Us That Wander There)**  
Mi 'aladhremmin ennorath!  
 **(Amid The World of Woven Trees!)**  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
 **(Gilthoniel! O Elbereth!)**  
I chîn a thûl lin míriel **  
(Clear Are Thy Eyes and Bright is Breath)**  
Fanuilos le linnathon  
 **(Snow White! Snow White! We Sing to Thee)**  
Ne ndor haer thar I aearon  
 **(In A Far Land Beyond the Sea!)**  
A elin na gaim eglerib  
 **(O Stars That In the Sunless Year)**  
Ned în ben-anor trerennin  
 **(With Shining Hand By Thee Were Sown,)**  
Si silivrin ne pherth 'waewib  
 **(In Windy Fields Now Bright and Clear)**  
Cenim lyth thílyn thuiennin.  
 **(We See Your Silver Blossom Blown!)**  
A Elbereth Gilthoniel  
 **(O Elbereth Gilthoniel!)**  
Men echenim sí derthiel  
 **(We Still Remember, We Do Dwell)**  
Ne chaered hen nu 'aladhath  
 **(In This Far Land Beneath the Trees,**  
Ngilith or annún-aearath.  
 **(Thy Starlight on the Western Seas)**

Silence...that was what lingered at the end of my melody, only thing that could be heard was the sound of the water running downstream, the singing of the birds, and the rustling of the leaves in the wind.

"That was rather lovely Belle." Bofur complimented, sighing in appreciation. "It sounded a bit sad, but I knew you would have a lovely voice."

"Will you tell us more about yourself Bellethiel?" Ori questioned innocently, his book opened to a fresh page and his pen scribbling away.

Bifur grunted, muttering to Bofur and nodding his head to me.

"Bifur likes that idea." Bofur smiled, as Bifur gave another nod.

"I am touched that you want to know more about me, but I am curious as to why the sudden interest." I smiled playfully.

"No real reason, just that we'll be traveling for a good year or so. We may as well get to know each other better." Kili suggested.

"Is there anything in particular you are curious about?" I questioned.

"Why do they call you captain?" Thorin called, stepping forward to join the group close to the fire. "I've taken notice how these _elves_ bow to you and your companions when you walk by. Your companions hold you in such high respect, some would think you were royalty."

"In Greenwood, what you now call Mirkwood, I was apart of the Kings Guards along with my brother. I held a high title in Greenwood the Great and that respect carried over even after we left." I answered.

"Centuries ago, an elf maid had mentioned you and your companions were injured and close the brink of death after a war with orcs." Dwalin interrupted. "What war?"

"Usually when you get to know someone, you ask their favorite color and places they have traveled. A calm environment is needed, and yet this feels like an interrogation." I stated, raising my eyebrow down at the dwarf.

"Answer the question." Thorin grunted.

"Just as there are questions you would not answer if I asked, I will do the same." I stated.

"You have secrets and mysteries shrouding you elf...secrets that I am concerned about. Secrets that could potential put the company, my kin, at risk. The more answers I think I find, it leads to more questions." Thorin growled out.

"My secrets are mine to keep. But I can assure you Thorin, my secrets will not put your kin or the company in danger even though you do not believe my words." I replied honestly. "I am sure these secrets of mine will come to light, and then you will see that these secrets will not cause you any harm."

Thorin took a threatening step toward me, already standing an inch in front of me and glared up, his eyes boring into my own.

I took off the silver bead on my left ear, took Thorin's hand in my own with a bit of resistant on his part, and placed the bead in the center of his palm.

"When I return I would like this back." I smiled, looking down at the bead.

Thorin inspected the simple piece of jewelry, a bit of recognition crossing his face as he looked back up at me clearing wanting answers.

"The blacksmith went by the name Nár, he imprinted the writing on the bead as a form of appreciation." I stated.

"Nár? Not Nár, companion to King Thrór by any chance?" Balin interjected, now inspecting the piece.

"I would not know, my group had come across him injured and starving. We bought him to our campsite and escorted him to his home, which was located in a village not to far from where we were situated." I stated. "He repaid us by imprinting this word on our beads."

"And you're telling this to us why...?" Thorin questioned, peering up at me with his right eyebrow raised.

I leaned in close, my lips near his ear, close enough to smell the earthy scent of Thorin, and whispered quietly.

" **Because I earned the trust of a dwarf, enough for him to teach me a bit of your language."** I whispered, pulling away to be only inches from his face, his eyes widening by the second. "I know dwarves are secretive Thorin, they do not trust outside of family. And I am telling you this in hopes that with this small secret I willingly share...it would be enough for you to trust me, even just a tiny bit."

I leaned back and looked past Thorin to see my nephews and Mellimeldisiel standing by the entrance.

"Is there a reason for your visit?" I questioned curiously.

"Tirananniel wishes to speak to you, she has asked for all of us to gather together." Mellimeldisiel smiled.

I nodded, a bit in shock before looking down at Thorin.

"Please do not lose that bead." I said, smiling lightly. "It may not look it, but it is one of my most prized possessions."

I quickly left and followed the three out, excited to see a friend I had thought to have lost centuries ago.

* * *

"What did Belle whisper to you?" Kili asked, coming up to Thorin's right side.

When Thorin made no sign to respond, Fili walked up to Thorin's left.

"What does the bead say Uncle?" Fili questioned.

" **Promise."** Thorin mumbled in Khuzdul, closing his hand tightly around the bead.

* * *

" _Why had I not seen Tirananniel at the festival?"_ I questioned walking beside Mellimeldisiel.

" _You know how Tirananniel is, she never goes to those festivities unless she is needed."_ Mellimeldisiel giggled.

" _What has she been doing most of the days."_ I questioned.

" _Meditating most of the time."_ Beriohtarion stated.

" _She says there's something she wishes to tell you."_ Balamaethor added. _"Something very important."_

All four of us appeared in a secret garden known only to the elves of Rivendell, the yard was full of familiar faces, filled with more than a hundred of us circled around one elf.

The elves, young and ancient parted to the sides to make a path from myself to the elf in the center. A woman with fiery red hair. As her eyes, dark and comforting, opened and laid on me she smiled and stood up, beckoning me over.

I made haste and embraced her tightly. We smiled and laughed in glee, relieved on my part for seeing another familiar face I thought to have lost.

" _Tirananniel, it is so good to see you."_ I smiled, pulling away and holding her in arm's length. _"But how? I thought you had perished in the fire?"_

" _Tirananniel, you know me. No fire will be my downfall."_ Tirananniel smiled, her eyes looking at me sadly. "There is something different about you Bellethiel, a small glow that is glowing bigger by the second, something I have never seen in you before."

Tirananniel winked as she motioned for the others to relax, the movement causing those around to either shift their weight or kneel on the ground.

"I still will never understand how we were able to get you to follow us, Tirananniel." I smiled.

"I would have followed you to the ends of Middle Earth my old friend." Tirananniel laughed. "Now, we may as well get down to why I had summoned all of you here, that way we can get you back to your dwarf companions."

She looked at the elves around us before sighing sadly.

"Middle Earth is growing darker, there is a shadow growing and I am afraid. What we have started, we may now be able to end it...to mend what we had promised to mend." Tirananniel said, looking to Bellethiel. "And it's all because of you, Bellethiel."

"With me?" I asked curiously.

"Your involvement with Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór." Tirananniel said. "You accepting to help them has set things in motion."

"You mean...to mend the wounds our King had caused to the dwarves?" A voice called out.

"Of course, what happened at the gates of Erebor was a tragedy. We were right to lend our assistance, even at the cost of our home." Tirananniel said. "I knew that no matter what decisions we made at the gates, we would be fine in the end, but we would have always ended up here."

Tirananniel motioned around to Rivendell.

"In the end would we be forgiven for making that choice by our King?" A different voice questioned. "Would we be accepted home?"

"I think even if King Thranduil would forgave us...can we really settle going back to a place where we were banished in the first place." Dûrion growled out.

"I have gathered us here, because we will play a part in the mending of the relationship between the dwarves of Erebor, and the elves of Greenwood." Tirananniel said, smiling as the others around began talking enthusiastically among themselves, most getting up and having a small celebration among friends.

Tirananniel smiled at the scene and took a hold of my arm, pulling me to a quiet area away from any who could overhear us.

"There are things being set in motion, but there is something I am worried about concerning you Bellethiel." Tirananniel said gloomily.

"What is it Tirananniel..." I questioned.

"Let me show you Bellethiel." Tirananniel said.

* * *

_Erebor lay in ruins, the land dark and dry, and at the gates of Erebor waged a war with elves, men and dwarves charging at orcs and goblins. I saw fallen bodies of my fellow companions, bodies of dwarves and men strewn across mixing with bodies of orcs and goblins._

_"To the King!" A dwarf had yelled out over the screams of pain, bringing the attention of the allies._

_" **Where are we?"**_ _I questioned, standing in the middle of the battlefield, watching people pass right through._

_" **At the end..."**_ _Tirananniel said, now appearing beside me._ _**"of your journey...at the gates of Erebor."** _

_"Where are the princes?" Balamaethor questioned, standing back to back with his brother, blocking jagged edge, rusty swords._

_"They were lost in the bloodshed!" Beriohtarion replied, pushing against a goblin, beheading the creature before quickly firing an arrow at an oncoming orc._

_"Find them!"_

_A vision of myself clad in silver armor called out, covered in splotches of black blood._

_"Where's Thorin?" The vision asked._

_"They just called a retreat to the king!" Veryan reported, a very loyal messenger that followed us centuries ago, coming to a halt with another elf at his side._

_"The healers?" The vision asked._

_"Got them to safety, Bregolien and his squad are bringing the wounded and the fallen to the healers as we speak." Saeldur replied._

_"Find the princes." The vision commanded, looking toward my two nephews and then back to Veryan. "Veryan and Saeldur, stick to them and make sure my nephews make it out alive."_

_"And you Captain?" Saeldur questioned._

_"I am retreating to the King," The vision replied, looking sternly back at my nephews. "alone."_

_"But Nana..." Balamaethor protested, stopping as the vision of myself turned her hard gaze on him._

_"Look after one another and stay alive." The vision called out, looking stoically at the four leaving no room for protest. "That is an order."_

_Veryan and Saeldur bowed as Balamaethor and Beriohtarion looked torn and unsure. The vision of myself smiled and went over to quickly embrace my nephews._

_"I shall see you both once this is over." The vision of myself smiled, turning to leave. "Now quickly, you have your orders."_

_"Captain!" The our voiced before running in the opposite direction, slashing a path through the oncoming enemies._

_The scene followed the four as they frantically began searching for the two princes._

_"Where are the Princes of Erebor!" Beriohtarion called out to a dwarf being carried off of the battle field by one of Bregolien squad members._

_"They were protecting the King..." The dwarf gasped out in pain, pointing in the direction the two princes stood._

_Not too far from the twin elves stood the dwarf princes in the middle of a group of orcs. They were outnumbered and outmatched, but the battle was leaning in their favor. They were confident, proud, and determined. I watched as they fought with such strength that it had seemed nothing could bring them down._

_Suddenly, an arrow flew through the air, hitting the eldest brother in the calf and catching him off guard. The painful sound Fili made caused the youngest to get distracted at his older brother's cry and began to frantically run to the aid of his brother leaving his defenses wide open._

_" **Kili!"**_ _I called out in a panic, about to rush forward._

_" **It's only a vision Bellethiel."**_ _Tirananniel reminded, as we both watched close._

_An orc from afar took advantage of the opening, for soon two arrows were shot and embedded themselves in his back._

_Kili stood with eyes wide open, shocked, as he held his gaze with his brother, not registering that he had been hit before another arrow was shot, embedding very close to Kili's heart._

_"Kili!" Fili yelled out as he watched Kili collapse onto the ground. Fili ran to stand before his brother, blocking any orc or goblin that dared to touch his baby brother. His fighting now becoming reckless and careless._

_Another arrow was shot, the arrow obviously being aimed at Kili, but Fili had seen it at the last-minute and moved into its path. The arrow had lodged into his rib and from what I could see, possibly puncturing his lung._

_"We have to hurry brother!" I heard Beriohtarion call out, as the two boys and their guards ran to protect the fallen princes._

_" **They are going to die."**_ _I stated watching as Fili fell to his knees, cradling the head of his younger brother on his lap. Blood oozing from the corner of Kili's smirking lip, tears streaking down Fili's eyes and falling onto Kili's face._ _**"What of Thorin?"** _

_The scene changed to Throin facing off against Azog. The battle mace smashing down on Thorin's sword, forcefully bringing the king to his knees._

_Thorin yelled out as he pushed against Azog, parrying and causing the pale gundabad orc to lose his balance and Thorin plunged his sword straight through the gut of Azog. The orc howled in pain as he attempted to make a swipe at Thorin once more. Thorin pulled out his sword from the gut and ducked, before plunging it into the creatures heart._

_Azog slumped forward, life disappearing from his eyes as he fell to the ground._

_Thorin, his face covered in blood and sweat...hair clumped and plastered to his face. He was breathing heavy, exhausted from taking on Azog for the last time. Thorin breathed, letting his guard down for just a second before a sword pierced his right shoulder causing him to fall to his knees.  
_

_"Uncle!"_

_"To the King!"_

_I watched as Fili and Kili came into view, fighting off any who got close to their fallen uncle._

_" **This was a few seconds before the fall of the Durin Princes."**_ _Tirananniel said._ _**"They became Thorin's sword and shield until they were pushed away, defending their uncle the best that they could."** _

_Thorin stood up proud, sword pulled out, prepared to face many of the oncoming enemies._

_"Thorin!"_

_The vision of myself came rushing toward him, sporting several arrows in places armor did not protect._

_"Bellethiel!" Thorin called out almost in relief, emotions flickered in his eyes. Emotions of relief, shock, anger, guilt, regret, and...some emotion I could not identify._

_"I am so pleased to have found you." The vision of myself smiled in relief, eyes darting past Thorin as I watched the vision of myself dart past him to block a sword intended for Thorin. "I was concerned that you had fallen."_

_The vision of myself and Thorin battled back to back, a scene that reminded me of the times I had fought alongside my brother. The way we interacted was completely different to how we acted in the present time, and the way Thorin acted was the complete opposite to how he treated me._

_"I want to apologize..." I heard Thorin say quietly._

_"Not the time for this Thorin." The vision of myself countered. "All is forgiven meleth nín (my love)."_

_" **Meleth nín (My love)?"**_ _I exclaimed in shock._

_"Thorin look out!" The vision of myself called out as Thorin was suddenly impaled by a spear through the abdomen. "Thorin!"_

_The vision of myself fell to catch Thorin as he began falling forward, bringing him slowly to the ground, cradling his head in my lap._

_In seconds there were dwarves that converged around Thorin and myself, elves fighting alongside them._

_"Thorin..." The vision of myself breathed out, my hand brushing the hair out of his face and rubbing his cheek in an affectionate way. "you are going to be alright."_

_I looked up as Nestariel skidded to a stop beside us, splotches of blood smeared on her face as Bregolien protected her from any enemy attempting to reach her._

_"He needs a help..." I pleaded, looking to Nestariel._

_"I can stop his bleeding the best that I can..." Nestariel mumbled, surveying the area around us. "but we are heavily surrounded...and I don't have all the necessary equipment to stop the bleeding completely. He could bleed out, Captain."_

_"Then do what you can for him Nestariel..." The vision of myself said, gently laying Throin on the ground, entrusting her with his life as I took up arms._

_"Retreat to the King!" The vision of myself yelled out, the fire in my eyes shining through and Bregolien falling to me. "Protect the King!"_

_The vision faded, distorting and showing a different vision. One that was serene and pure, but the feeling in the air was full of sadness._

_It looked to have been inside Erebor, elves that have given so much to the dwarves stood in their dress clothes much like the dwarves. They were surrounding three altars with the body of Thorin, Fili and Kili dressed in clothes fit for royalty. They were motionless, eyes closed, and color drained from their face, they looked to be peacefully sleeping. Thorin, in his hands folded across his chest held Ocrist, the sword he had found in the cave of the trolls. Closest to the altar was myself and the company, many with their heads bowed and crestfallen._

_The vision of myself stepped forward, a pained expression etched on my face, and tears falling from my eyes as I knelt beside the altar of Thorin._

_"Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham (My heart shall weep until I see you again)." The vision of myself smiled painfully, leaning forward and placing a kiss to Thorin's forehead. "I will always love you, Mell nín (My beloved)."_

_I saw that there was something different about my hair. There were two braids in front of my ears on both sides of my head, the same style I had seen on Thorin and Fili. At the bottom of the braids were two silver beads holding it in place with an intricate design._

* * *

Tirananniel and myself broke connection and she looked up at me sympathetically.

"Reclaiming the mountain...will come at a price." Tirananniel said sadly.

"Why show me this?" I questioned, shocked at what I had seen.

"They remind you of them don't they..." Tirananniel smiled, obviously talking about the Durin princes.

"Anameleth was not a dwarf nor was she a male." I commented, sharing a laugh with my friend.

"You know that's not what I meant Bellethiel." Tirananniel said, trying her best to hide her laughter.

"Yes, they do remind me so much of Anameleth and Voronwë. Same mischief and same prankster behavior back in our youth." I smiled fondly at the memory surfacing.

"I show you this because I do not want to see you hurt once more. You may not see it yet, but soon it will transpire to what we have seen." Tirananniel said.

"Thorin is working to reclaim his homeland, become king under the mountain like he should." I said shaking my head. "Only for him to fall...all this work."

I sighed sadly as Tirananniel laid a hand over my own.

"Is this set in stone?" I asked. "Is there a way to change this?"

"This is set in stone I'm afraid...the direct line of Durin will never sit on that throne." Tirananniel said gloomily. "You care about the company I know...and I know you are beginning to feel more for the certain exiled king."

"I do not understand what you are implying Tirananniel." I sighed, my heart aching, still able to vividly see the death of the King and the Princes. "I am going to take my leave, Tirananniel. Those who need me, know where they can find me."

I looked toward our companions, smiling and excited for the events to come, and turned to walk away.

"You may not know what I'm talking about Captain, but I sure do see it." Tirananniel called out playfully before I got out of earshot.

'Another bloodshed, and more people I am forced to watch fall.' I thought, looking up at the sky, now noticing the stars appearing in the dark. 'There has to be some way...'

"Bellethiel, so nice to see you on this beautiful night."

I turned around and saw Lord Elrond and Gandalf walking in my direction.

"I was just out for a late night stroll." I replied, waiting for the two to close the distance between us.

"I have seen Tirananniel out in the yard with your kin." Elrond addressed, nodding his head. "It seems like something has bought her out of her meditation."

"She wished to show me something." I stated, trying not to divulge any deeper.

"Would you like to join us?" Gandalf asked. "We're all headed in the same direction I'm assuming."

"I shall accompany you then." I smiled, motioning for the two to lead the way. "What were you discussing before greeting me."

* * *

The laughter of the company filled the air, first time I have seen them relaxed since venturing into the woods.

I smiled at the company and made my way up the stairs to the second floor of our accommodations Lord Elrond had so graciously let us stay in and looked off into the night. I had explored most of Rivendell the day before along side Belle and I came to a conclusion that some day I am going to return. It was such a beautiful place, so serene and wonderful that I don't think I could ever get bored of. Even during the night, when the moon was high in the sky and the stars poking through the darkness, Rivendell still took my breath away.

"Of course I was going to tell you." Gandalf's voice echoed close. "I was waiting for this very chance. And really, I – I think you can trust that I know what I am doing."

I looked off to my left and saw Gandalf walking on the side of Lord Elrond with Bellethiel trailing close behind.

"Do you?" Elrond replied. "That dragon has slept for sixty years. What will happen if your plan should fail? If you wake the beast..."

"But if we succeed!" Gandalf cut the elf lord off. "What if the dwarves take back the mountain, then our defenses in the east will be strengthened."

"It's a dangerous move, Gandalf." Elrond warned.

"But do you not think it is a move worth making." Belle responded. "That mountain does not belong to a dragon, but to the dwarves."

"We are talking about waking a dragon!" Elrond argued. "A dragon that you and I know very well will never leave their treasure without a disastrous consequence. Taking it back would mean possibly bringing destruction and death. It is risky and dangerous."

I felt...a bit bad for listening in on a conversation not meant for my ears, and I turned around to see that Thorin was standing behind me.

"It is also dangerous to do nothing! Oh, come – the throne of Erebor is Thorin's birthright! What is it you fear?" Gandalf questioned.

"Have you both forgotten," Elrond said stopping and looking between both Gandalf and Belle. "A strain of madness runs deep in that family. His grandfather lost his mind. His father succumbed to the same sickness. Can you swear Thorin Oakenshield will not also fall?"

A moment of silence passed between the three as I looked back and saw Thorin turn away from the conversation looking deep in thought.

"Gandalf may not be able to...but I can swear that Thorin Oakenshield will not fall." Belle proclaimed, stepping closer to Gandalf and Elrond.

This claim caused Thorin to swiftly turn back around to the three as Belle held her head high.

"Would you risk the lives of your kin for them?" Elrond questioned, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I do not mean to upset you Bellethiel, you risked banishment, you lost your brother against that dragon, risked the lives of your subordinates and your sisters sons. Would you risk your life once more?"

"I made a promise that day at the gates of Erebor, as much as in my power I will never involve them again after all they have sacrificed for my decisions." Belle claimed. "But I will make sure Thorin sits upon that throne, reclaims his mountain without succumbing to the same sickness that befall his father and grandfather."

Belle shared a look with Gandalf, bowed and excused herself, walking down the stairs toward our temporary residence.

Elrond sighed as he watched Belle disappear before turning back to Gandalf.

"Bellethiel holds much guilt after returning from Moria." Elrond commented, turning to walk in the same direction they were headed. "I worry for her."

"Moria..." Thorin mumbled.

I turned to see his eyes as wide as ever.

"We deserve answers," Thorin concluded, turning to walk back to the company. "If our elf wants to continue any further on this journey, she best not refuse my demand."

"Belle said we will find out eventually!" I called out, carefully running down the steps. "We should not force her to tell us of her past."

Thorin ignored me and continued down the steps toward the laughing company, now accompanied by Belle who seemed to be laughing at something Kili or Bofur had said.

* * *

I was still bothered by the scenes Tirananniel showed me, upset at the conversation I had with Gandalf and Lord Elrond, even after I had arrived back at the elven housing.

"The elf of the hour! How was your gathering with your friend?" Bofur questioned.

"It was joyful...very informative." I stated emotionless, my mind elsewhere.

"Does not seem like it went very well judging from how upset you look, Belle." Ori deduced.

"Maybe Belle needs to have a glimpse at our uncle again unclothed." Kili chuckled.

"What?" I exclaimed, mortified.

"Look! She's blushing!" Fili laughed.

"I am not!" I protested, getting more embarrassed by the second.

The company laughed at my expense, and slowly I began to laugh along with them.

"Elf."

The voice of Thorin ceased my laughter as I looked toward the stairway. Thorin came bounding down with Bilbo trailing behind, his eyes firmly set on me.

"If you want to continue traveling with us...I demand answers." Thorin glared. "If you do not provide any then I will leave you here and your journey with us will end, no room for negotiations. So I suggest you start talking."


	12. Truth or Lies, That Is Your Choice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nana means Mother

"I am sorry Thorin, from what I recall...I was not going to tell you anything." I stated, staring the dwarf king down. "You have only my word to go on, but I assure you that my secrets would not threaten the lives of your company. Gandalf had already claimed that I am a non-negotiable member, and even if you were to leave me here I will still follow against your orders."

"Erebor...Moria." Thorin claimed, not bothering to keep his voice down, quite the opposite. It was rising the angrier he got. "You were involved some how and I want to know what connects you, an _**Elf**_ , to our greatest Kingdoms."

I held my gaze with the King, the death of him and his kin surfacing suddenly causing me to take a hesitant step back.

Though, Thorin had interpreted it as something completely different, for he darted forward, quickly making his way to me and took a firm grip of my wrist, forcefully dragging me closer to the fire.

"Talk." Thorin growled.

I stared at the fire in silence, watching as Thorin grew angrier by the second.

"Then your journey ends here." Thorin growled standing before me. "We will continue on to reclaim Erebor without your assistance."

"Maybe...we can be of help." A voice called out.

The company's attention was averted toward the entrance way where Tirananniel and Mellimeldisiel stood along with Beriohtarion, Balamaethor, Bregolien, and Nestariel behind.

"Do I need to ask how?" I questioned, looking to Tirananniel.

"I had a feeling you would tell your story, so I bought these five along to confirm." Tirananniel spoke, looking directly at Thorin. "I knew that if Bellethiel told our story alone you would assume it was a lie."

"Tirananniel..." I spoke up, only for the said elf to hold her hand up to silence me.

"We tell you this not for you to treat us, most importantly Bellethiel, differently." Mellimeldisiel claimed. "We tell you our story to open your eyes to the possibility that there are elves that will aid the race of dwarves willingly."

"It all started...when King Thranduil led us to the front gates of Erebor the moment after Smaug lay waste to your kingdom."

* * *

_(T.A. 2770)_

" _King Thranduil!" Bellethiel called out, dressed in an intricate, worn out golden breastplate, under was a silver mithril mail shirt, and under that was a black silk coat that reached to her ankles split on either side. Intertwined among the breastplate was a velvet maroon cape, golden gauntlets on each arm. Bellethiel held her matching helmet under her arm and bowed at the waist. "Erebor is under attack, we are ready to march on."_

_Thranduil nodded his head, hauling himself up on his large elk and began to lead the way at the very front with Bellethiel to the kings right._

" _Gwaem (Let's go)!" Bellethiel called out the order, leading the unit forward, situated on top a black horse, its coat shining in the sun with a white star in the center of the head._

_The army, led by Thranduil, made haste toward the direction of the Lonely Mountain, already seeing signs of the singed landscape, trees fallen and toppled over._

_The troops made their way to the edge of the hill, watching as the dwarves ran from the mountain, assisting those who were injured along with some who were gravely burned._

" _Help us!"_

_Bellethiel looked at the bridge built over the river connecting Erebor to Dale, and the elf saw Thorin Oakenshield, future king of Erebor, waving in their direction...calling in relief that he had some support._

_Bellethiel had steadied her horse, waiting for the command to descend the hill to help their allies. But suddenly, Bellethiel caught King Thranduil in the corner of her eyes motion for his elk to turn and began retreating back to the direction they had come from._

" _King Thranduil?" Bellethiel mumbled, confused and shocked, wondering why the king had led them there only to retreat back to Greenwood._

_Bellethiel turned back around and watched as Thorin stood there, shocked and angered by their leave. She watched as children ran out of the burning kingdom alone, dwarf women crying in fear with dwarf men urging them to keep moving._

" _King Thranduil!" Bellethiel yelled out, forcefully pulling the reigns of her horse around, urging her stead to a full gallop to cut off the path of the King. "My King, why are we retreating? Our allies are down there, calling for our help."_

_King Thranduil's jaw clenched, his gray eyes piercing into Bellethiel's, and instead of answering he ushered his elk to go around. Completely ignoring Bellethiel and set on returning home._

" _Thranduil!" Bellethiel called out, causing him to come to a complete halt._

_He looked over his shoulder, glaring at Bellethiel as she breathed deeply, being very careful to choose her words, before holding his gaze._

" _Forgive me my King, if you do not wish to fight a dragon then I am understanding, but we cannot leave them to wrath of dragon fire! There maybe children, women, and men still stuck in the kingdom! The least we can do is attempt a rescue to help them! Offer them food, shelter, anything! They have lost their home my Lord!" Bellethiel pleaded, able to hear more cries coming from the mountain._

" _I will not risk the lives of my kin, for the foolishness of a dwarf." Thranduil spat, his voice even as he continued to glare. "Gwaem (Let's go)!"_

_Thranduil urged the armed forces forward, clearly becoming irritated the more Bellethiel interrupted._

" _Thranduil, if it is your decision to go back home, deny giving help to our allies. Then I am going to go back and lend them my assistance." Bellethiel glared at the back of Thranduil, standing her ground._

_Thranduil turned his elk around and glared at Bellethiel, his body physically shaking with anger._

" _You would go against the command of your King!" Thranduil growled out._

" _You turn your back on our allies, and for what? A petty argument?" Bellethiel growled out. "If our home was set ablaze...would you not want the dwarves of Erebor to give us shelter and food? If you turn your back on them, those that are in desperate need of our help, then you are no king of mine."_

" _I agree with my sister." Voronwë, Bellethiel's second-in-command and brother, stepped up beside her stead. "We cannot turn our backs on them, they need us. Who cares if they stole our treasure, or if we refused to give them their pay. At times like this, those things should be set aside and forgotten."_

_Many others voiced their agreement, which only caused Thranduil to set his hard gaze on Bellethiel, his glare getting colder the more others changed to their Captains views, his hatred radiating off his form.  
_

_Then, he straightened his head high, any signs of anger gone, while his eyes never left Bellethiel._

" _If this is your decision, then you are never to return to Greenwood the Great. From this point on, for your treachery, you are banished." Thranduil proclaimed. "Nin gwerianneg (You betrayed me), Bellethiel."_

_Bellethiel watched as Thranduil turned to leave, commanding the forces to follow and at this moment, only less than half began to follow him...the other half stuck beside Bellethiel._

" _Lets go!" Bellethiel called out, turning the horse back the other way. "We are needed at the mountain!"_

" _Ano ammen Enner vellas a gaun (May Tulkas give us strength and courage)." Voronwë voiced out._

_The group raced back to the mountain as quick as they could, and when they arrived back at the Kingdom, there were still dwarves running for their lives, but no sign of the dwarf prince._

" _Once we enter the mountain, make for any hidden rooms, search Erebor to the best of your abilities." Bellethiel called out, skidding down the mountain side after having abandoned her horse. "Assist any dwarf women, children, and men out there. If you feel you cannot go any further and the dragon fire blocking the path, then quickly retreat, bring any survivors to the ruins of Dale!"_

" _Captain!" The army she had led voiced as one as they raced across the bridge._

_Any lingering dwarfs, injured and attempting to escape were shocked to see elves rushing in to the burning kingdom, while some lingered to help them up._

" _Get them to safety!" I called out, identifying two healers in the crowd that were attempting to lend a hand to a group of elder dwarves resting on the bridge. "You two, station yourself close to Dale, attend to any injured that are bought to you from Erebor."_

_Bellethiel quickly headed head first into the mountain with her brother close to her side._

" _Erebor is enormous!" Voronwë yelled out in shock, shielding his face from some of the fallen debris on fire. "We cannot possibly search every single room in here!"_

" _We have to try muindor (brother)..." Bellethiel mumbled, gritting my teeth, quickly searching any rooms that haven't collapsed due to the destruction Smaug left in his wake._

" _Bellethiel!" Voronwë called out, skidding to a halt, doubled back, and looking at one of the hallways we had just passed. "Over there!"_

_Bellethiel retreated back to her brother and saw a room that the arch had collapsed but enough room to see a group of dwarves huddled in the back of the room._

_Bellethiel ran to the broken archway and peeked into the room, seeing many dwarves scared and fearful of what awaited outside._

" _We are going to get you out, keep holding on." Bellethiel assured calmly, turning back toward the hallway to see several elves run pass._

_She whistled loudly, catching their attention, and they quickly made their way toward the two._

" _Voronwë and myself will lift the debris, usher and escort them out safely." Bellethiel commanded, already in the process of lifting the stone bricks._

_The elves that Bellethiel had called rushed inside once the archway was big enough and began safely pushing the dwarves out of the room. Bellethiel let the debris fall and followed at the rear, seeing the dwarves staring at them, baffled at the sight of elves running through their kingdom._

" _Lead them out," Bellethiel told the group of elves, following them into the hall and halting at hallway they came from._

_A loud roar echoed through the kingdom, vibrating the floors as the group tried to cover some of the dwarves from the stones that fell from the ceiling._

" _Go, get them out!" Bellethiel called out, watching as more elves ran pass, with dwarves following close behind._

" _There seems to be a lot of them that retreated back into the mountain." Voronwë observed, watching as some elves entered back into the mountain to search for more._

" _Let us hurry." Bellethiel nodded to her brother, as they headed deeper into Erebor._

_The closer they got to the treasure room, the more the temperature grew intense...the heat almost scorching our skin._

" _We shouldn't get any closer muinthel (sister)." Voronwë voiced out over another roar._

" _We will avoid the treasure room, there could be other rooms we have yet to check." Bellethiel stated, looking to her brother. "Retreat back to Dale, I will not have you risk your life for a hunch. Look for Beriohtarion and Balamaethor, watch over them!"_

_Voronwë glared at Bellethiel before shaking his head._

" _You maybe my captain, but here you are my sister. As you worry for me, I will worry about you. If I were to retreat back to Dale...I will regret leaving your side. The twins will be fine." Voronwë argued. "We go deeper into Erebor."_

_The two ventured deeper, carefully and stealth-fully maneuvering around any signs of danger, the rooms empty, and no signs of life. Occasionally finding stray dwarves lingering in rooms, assisting them and finding passing elves to escort them out.  
_

_They had run into an enormous room, with huge furnaces that looked completely deserted._

" _Let's turn back, Bellethiel." Voronwë recommended, his eyes darting around the surroundings._

" _Wait..." I called, listening carefully as I heard distant yelling and whispers. "This way!"_

_I ran toward the back room, following the shouting and the arguing to find a dark room filled with men, women and children cowering in the dark._

" _What are elves doing here!" One of the dwarves growled out, glaring at both of us._

" _We're here to get you out of here." Voronwë urged, but when no dwarf made a move to follow, Voronwë began to get impatient. "If you stay in here you will all die."_

" _I know we are elves, and you do not want our help...but you cannot stay here." Bellethiel replied calmly. "We are going to lead you out of here."_

_The two dwarves that had argued beforehand, looked back to the children that were huddled with their mothers before nodding to the others to quickly rise to their feet._

" _Voronwë, take up the rear." Bellethiel called out an order. "Make sure none fall behind."_

" _The children..." A dwarf woman pleaded, looking down at a few who were clinging tightly to the dresses of their mothers. "they are afraid, and some of the mothers cannot carry them."_

_Voronwë and Bellethiel both knelt and motioned for some of the children who could not be carried to get on their back._

" _Hold on tight little one." Bellethiel called calmly as she held on tightly to the leg of the child on her back while holding another in her free arm. "We must be quick!"_

_Bellethiel ran, retracing their steps back to the front gates, now and then looking behind to make sure the group of dwarves were following. The Kingdom seemed to have quieted down, no elves running back and forth, and the dragon has gone silent though rock debris still fell from the ceiling. At the bridge, waiting for Bellethiel, stood Bregolien and another elf warrior at his side._

_Bellethiel ran straight to Bregolien as the rescued dwarves began emerging from the mountain._

" _Is there anyone else still left inside the mountain?" Bellethiel asked, adjusting the children to get a better hold on them._

" _No, captain." Bregolien reported. "You and Voronwë are the last to emerge."_

_Bellethiel nodded, about to make her way to the once city of Dale before an ear-splitting scream broke the silence, bringing her attention back at the gates._

" _Voronwë!" Bellethiel yelled in a panic, gently placing the children back to the ground and pushed her way past the group of dwarves to the gate._

_The dwarf children Voronwë had been carrying lay sprawled at the front of the gate, with the group blocking Bellethiel's view, but as she got closer she was confronted by her brother crushed under the fallen structure that had collapsed, sealing the front gates forever._

_Bellethiel moved in front of the two kids, blocking the site as she urged the two to retreat behind a dwarf woman._

_She rushed to her brother's side in a panic, pushing away the small debris._

" _The structure was collapsing, before we knew what was happening he was forcefully pushing us forward." A male dwarf said sadly._

_Bregolien and the warrior began assisting Bellethiel as they began pushing the debris off._

" _You are going to be fine Voronwë, we will get you to Nestaron..." Bellethiel assured finally getting to her brother._

" _We shall carry him to Nestaron." Bregolien assured his captain, gently lifting Voronwë with the help of the warrior and began quickly making their way toward Dale._

" _We are so sorry..." The same dwarf that had spoken to us in the mountain mumbled out, glancing up at Bellethiel._

" _What is important is that we get all of you to Dale to get checked by our healers." Bellethiel replied stoically, though her only thoughts were of her brother. "Are the children alright?"_

" _They are fine, a few scratches on their legs and elbows...but nothing severe..."A different dwarf replied._

" _It is good to hear...let us get you all away from this dangerous place..." Bellethiel said, urging the rest forward before taking up the back._

_It took an hour or so for the group to reach Dale, but the very moment they entered through the gates, I left the dwarven group with the other dwarves that had escaped Erebor and made my way to the healers, right to Nestaron who was kneeling besides Voronwë._

" _How is he?" Bellethiel questioned, kneeling at her brother's side._

_Nestaron looked sorrowful, shaking his head as he looked straight in Bellethiel's eyes._

" _He's lucky enough to be breathing, the debris crushed his ribs causing them to puncture his lungs...I don't know how to tell you this captain..."_

_The look Nestaron gave Bellethiel told her everything she needed to know._

_Her brother was not going to live to see another day._

" _Uncle..."_

_Bellethiel looked up to see her nephews running toward them, coming to a stop behind Nestaron._

" _Is he...?" Beriohtarion questioned as Nestaron shook his head in response._

" _Voronwë...muindor nín (my brother)..." Bellethiel whispered, her heart breaking at seeing her brother in such a weakened state._

" _Bellethiel..." He wheezed out, blood dripping at the corner of his lips, wincing as he attempted to put on his best smile. "Why do you look so sad muinthel nín (my sister)...?"_

" _I do not look sad..." Bellethiel grumbled, averting her eyes to the ground._

" _You can't cry Bellethiel...you cannot mourn for me..." Voronwë grunted out, looking in the direction of the dwarves huddled together and conversing in their own tongue. "You made the decision to help them...you can't give up on them because of my passing. You must help them no matter what..."_

_Voronwë reached out and took Bellethiel's hand shakily, a cold piece of metal being placed into her palm as he tightened his grip._

" _They were our allies, we should have helped them...we did make the right decision, you made the right decision." Voronwë breathed out. "Promise not to mourn...promise to see this through to the end muinthel nín, promise to fix the rift our King had caused."_

_Bellethiel sat in silence, giving this promise a long thought, but it was only when her brothers grip began to slack did she finally have an answer._

" _I promise Voronwë..." Bellethiel breathed out, a tear escaping the corner of her eye._

_Voronwë smiled through the pain and Bellethiel felt his hand loosen in her own.  
_

" _Navaer (Farewell)...muinthel nín (my brother)." Voronwë gasped out, his eyes closing for the final time, his life leaving him, leaving behind just an empty shell, and as his hand fell from Bellethiel she saw a silver bead in her hand._

_She bent forward and placed a light kiss on her brothers forehead before placing her forehead against his own._

" _Harthon gerithach lend vaer (I hope you will have a good journey)...muindor nín (my brother)." Bellethiel whispered, having a couple of minutes of silence before standing tall, her back straightened with her head held high._

" _Captain?" Nestaron breathed out quietly. "I am truly sorry..."_

_Bellethiel heard the whimper from her youngest nephew Balamaethor, causing her to turn to look at the two now leaning on each other for support._

" _We cannot mourn for the loss of Voronwë...he would not want that." Bellethiel turned to Nestaron, placing a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "What we must do now is find a safe place for our dwarven refugees, they need shelter, food, and a place with their kin."_

_Bellethiel looked toward the big group, some of the healers attending to the elder dwarves...some reluctant to accept the help, while the fighters were standing guard on all sides, eyes darting around searching for any sign of danger._

" _We must head out!" Bellethiel addressed both dwarves and elves. "It is not safe here to be so close to the gates of Erebor...so close to the dragon now residing inside."_

_I nodded to Mellimeldisiel, who began to urge everyone to rise and gather as Nestariel, Bregolien, Bellethiel and her nephews went to retrieve Voronwë's body. They placed his body on top of a fallen slab of rock close to the middle of Dale._

_Bellethiel placed his trusty sword in his hands, laying it on his body with his bow and arrow on the ground as Nestariel made his body look peaceful with Bregolien and Bellethiel's nephews keeping watch._

" _Let us leave..." Bellethiel stated, turning her back to the body of her brother._

" _What do we do now, captain?" Bregolien questioned, running to walk beside Bellethiel._

" _We are banished warriors...we no longer belong to Greenwood the Great, therefore I am not your captain anymore." Bellethiel stated, reaching the big group and nodding to the elves, signaling that they were about ready to leave. "From this point on, I have a promise to keep, and you will head to the City of Imladris. Lord Elrond will open his house to you...even if we had gone against our King."_

" _Then we will make the same promise that you made to Uncle." Beriohtarion called out, his brother nodding in agreement and bringing the attention of all the elves that had followed Bellethiel._

" _No, you will head to do as I say and ask for a place of permanent residence." Bellethiel ordered._

" _With all due respect captain..." Saeldur cut in, stepping forward. "It was our choice to follow you back to Erebor, to go against King Thranduil, and this is our choice to make the same promise you made to our second-in-command."_

" _At the gates of Erebor, as Eru bares witness...in the name of the Valar, we vow to assist the dwarves in hopes to repair the rift caused by our King on this day that the dragon overtook Erebor." Bregolien proclaimed. "The oath our captain has taken will now be ours to bare as well. We will do whatever it takes...even if this path leads us to our deaths."_

_Bellethiel stared at the group before her who all raised their swords up, agreeing to the vow proclaimed by Bregolien, agreeing to take on the oath she had taken._

" _We make this promise, we will hold to it and do what we can to repair this broken alliance..." Mellimeldisiel smiled, placing a hand on Bellethiel's shoulder."_

* * *

"Lies." Thorin grumbled out. "All lies."

"And why would we be telling you lies?" Tirananniel questioned.

"Elves come to the help of dwarves?" Dwalin scoffed. "Never would happen."

"We were there!" Balamaethor growled out. "We ran into that kingdom set ablaze, rescuing dwarves that were trapped inside the rooms, who had retreated back, and we saw our Uncle die!"

"Enough Balamaethor..." Beriohtarion said, attempting to calm his brother.

"Those earrings represent the oath you all took, isn't it." Bilbo stated.

"I got my pieces made first, the others came to that decision on their own, to have something physically represent the oath we took." I stated blankly.

"We do not lie to you Thorin Oakenshield..." Mellimeldisiel stated sadly. "We lost a very good friend, a family member, and a good leader that day...why would we lie about such a tragedy..."

"Moria..." Thorin growled out glaring at all seven of us, ignoring Mellimeldisiel. "What took place at Moria."

* * *

_(Azanulbizar)_

" _Bellethiel! Captain!" Beriohtarion called out, rushing into the camping area._

_It had been several years since the passing of Voronwë, and from that point on we had done all that they could to help the dwarves of Erebor that had lost their home. They had escorted the survivors to a small dwarven community without making themselves known and disappeared the next day in the shadows of the night. Any time they had come across any wandering dwarves, they had given them their assistance whether it be anonymously putting food in their camp, paying for shelter in nearby villages, or keeping guard during the night._

_The group had just set up camp after hearing talk that King Thrór was on the move, they had heard many stories on the King moving from place to place with a purpose...but none had led anywhere or given any answer to their questions._

_"Beriohtarion, what news do you bring?" Bellethiel called out._

_"King Thrór plans to reclaim the ancient dwarven kingdom Moria!" Beriohtarion breathed out. "A few of the villagers that were scouting reported an army of dwarves marching in that direction."_

_"That place is crawling with orcs...we must move out." Bellethiel called out, quickly getting to her feet. "We ride to Moria."_

_The group began to saddle up their horses, check their weapons and armor to prepare for a possible war. Bellethiel walked up to Beriohtarion and Balamaethor, stopping them from moving forward with packing their things._

_"You two will not be joining us..." Bellethiel stated seriously. "You and the young ones will be heading to Imladris, I will not have you young ones throwing your lives away."_

_"You can't leave us behind Nana..." Beriohtarion argued._

_"We made the same promise that you made to our uncle...you can't tell us now that we have to turn back!" Balamaethor growled out._

_"You are the only family I left," Bellethiel argued, glaring at the two before her. "I will not have you two die as well."_

_"With all due respect captain...Nana." Beriohtarion spoke calmly. "Even if it leads to our demise...it was the promise we made, a promise we knew would lead us to our deaths. We will not back out even if you were to command us to."_

_The two stood their ground and Bellethiel knew they would not budge no matter how much she pushed her authority, her title, on them. At that very moment they reflected her brother Voronwë, and if that was the case...she would have to agree in letting them stay._

_"You two will stick close to me, that is an order." Bellethiel stated, turning to head to her horse._

_"Captain!" The two voiced in unison._

* * *

"We saw no elves on the battlefield." Dwalin argued. "None, I think we would have noticed a bunch of elves dressed in their elvish armor storming the field."

"We were there," I stated. "we saw the bodies of dwarves and orcs littering the ground. We saw the fall of King Thrór at the hands of the Pale Orc and we saw you, Thorin, take up your oaken branch to defend yourself against Azog."

"Stories you've heard." Thorin defended.

I looked to Balin, who held my gaze, and I could see some form of realization flash across his eyes.

"I remember vaguely," Balin voice out, stepping close to Thorin. "it was too quick for me to catch but an orc from behind had fallen and a flash of gold disappeared into the battlefield, by the size of the person...I can say that it was no dwarf."

"We did not linger long." Nestariel replied.

"Our reason for being there was to help out any way we could and disappear." Tirananniel replied. "To help you win a war looked like a good start."

"There were no bodies of elves." Thorin argued.

"We took our injured and left." Nestariel stated.

"To Rivendell." Bilbo breathed out. "Melda mentioned you all came to Rivendell, injured, and asked for shelter before leaving."

"It was a place for refugees, what better place to go for injured warriors who could not return home." I stated. "Our healers did the best they could with our injured as we journeyed to Imladris."

I stared at Thorin, already seeing that he did not believe a word I or my companions had said so I gave a deep sigh of defeat.

"You guys should take your leave...it's getting late." I said, addressing the group at the entrance. "We wont be getting any further, there is no proof we can offer to change their minds."

Tirananniel bowed along with Mellimeldisiel before turning to leave, with Nestariel close behind. The only two that stayed were my nephews.

"Our Nana...lost so much." Beriohtarion mumbled out, his head held high, glaring straight at Thorin. "Whether you believe our story or not...she lost her parents, her sister (our mother), her home, her title, the trust she developed for thousands of years with her King, and her brother."

"All for the dwarves of Erebor and she did it because she thought it was the right thing to do." Balamaethor spoke up. "Open your eyes King Under the Mountain...our story is the truth..."

"Enough Beriohtarion, Balamaethor." I called, motioning for them to leave.

They reluctantly left, even when they wanted to say much more. Leaving myself alone with the company as silence fell upon our group.

An awkwardness fell as well as some of the company began to fidget, unsure of what to say...or questioning what the right thing to say would be.

"You got the secrets you wanted," I stated. "now it is your choice whether you want to believe it or not."

I watched as Thorin now looked unsure whether to believe my story or not, for the first time Thorin looked puzzled.

"Get some rest." I stated finally, fed up with the awkward silence. "The White Council is meeting...they will try to stop you from going any further. We must leave before sunrise."


	13. Tensions Run High

"Quiet!" I whispered harshly behind me to the company as we stealthily made our way in the shadows around Rivendell.

I had woken up the company in the dead of night, an hour or so before the sun would rise in the sky. I led the company through deserted halls that I knew would not be inhabited during this time of day and the group behind me were making noises the closer we got to the exit.

"Where are we going?" One of the dwarves I could not identify grumbled out.

"There is a hidden passageway out, that is where we are headed." I answered plainly, quickening my pace.

I had deserted my dress clothes to the clothes I had arrived in that I had found neatly folded and cleaned.

"We are close." I called out silently.

"And where are you off to Bellethiel?"

Blocking our way out stood Tirananniel along with my two nephews.

"I do not think you need an answer Tirananniel." I stated glaring at the three blocking our path. "If you are here to stop the company...then you will give me no choice but to force my way through."

"You forgot your sword." Tirananniel smiled, holding up the sword I had found in the Trolls cave. "Ringil will serve you well."

I stepped forward as Tirananniel placed the sword in my waiting hands and quickly my two nephews closed in on both sides, throwing their arms around me.

"Be safe Nana." Beriohtarion whispered.

"And stay alive..." Balamaethor mumbled sadly.

"We will see each other again..." I smiled sadly, giving the two a tight squeeze and quickly letting go.

"If you are to ever need our help...you will just have to call us." Tirananniel smiled warmly. "We will always follow."

"I do not think I will need to call...you always seem to know." I commented, causing Tirananniel to wink.

"You must be quick before Lord Elrond and the White Council figure out you and the company are missing." Tirananniel said, stepping to the side to let us through.

I nodded and began to move forward with the company following close behind.

"Until next we meet captain." Tirananniel called out.

We had reached the mountain pass and began making our way along the narrow passage way with myself at the front. I stood to the side as I took one glance back to Rivendell, nodding to Thorin and motioning to the path.

"Be on your guard; we're about to step over the edge of the Wild." Thorin called out, standing to the side to let the rest move forward.

Thorin spoke to Balin as I watched Bilbo turn back around.

"Master Baggins, I suggest you keep up." Thorin called, turning to leave.

"Bilbo?" I called out, as he turned to look at me. "Let us go, I would not want to leave behind our burglar."

Bilbo smiled, half heartily and began to follow in line. I could feel the stare of the dwarves as they walked pass me, but I chose to ignore the stares.

The confession of the following night caused a strange division between the company and myself. An uncomfortable silence and conversations due to the new information. We were back to the way things were when the journey first began.

* * *

-Night 1-

"Belle?"

We had settled down for the night, the dwarves sat around the crackling fire laughing at something someone had said. I had sat at the edge of the woods, away from the glow of the fire, silently keeping watch with my back toward the company.

I looked behind to see a nervous Bilbo, who smiled and held up two bowls of food.

"Thought you would want company." Bilbo and motioned toward the bowls. "And some food."

I smiled at his attempt and patted the ground beside me. Bilbo quickly shuffled and took the offered seat, handing me my bowl. We sat in a peaceful silence, my bowl left forgotten while Bilbo was eating, but I felt that there was something off...something that Bilbo wanted to ask.

"Is there something you wish to ask me Bilbo?" I questioned suddenly, causing the hobbit to jump a bit.

"That night...when Gandalf had mentioned of the banished warrior...he was talking about you wasn't he?" Bilbo nervously questioned.

"He was..." I answered.

"Why did you want to hide it?" Bilbo asked.

"There are...things I have done, regrets." I said. "Though I do not regret helping the dwarves...I do not take pride in the lives I have ruined."

"What lives have you ruined?" Bilbo questioned, his voice raising just a bit. "You saved so many lives that were trapped in the Lonely Mountain! What lives could you have ruined?"

"I..." I stopped, something crossing my mind as I looked down to Bilbo a bit in shock. "you believe my story?"

"Of course I do." Bilbo blurted out quickly. "Why wouldn't I?"

"I have no proof to give..." I stated plainly.

"I don't think you can lie about something like that, and you especially can't lie about emotions you show." Bilbo stated. "There's no proof needed."

I smiled at Bilbo, reached out and patted his head.

"Thank you, Bilbo." I said sincerely.

"Although...now knowing what you did, I really wish those dwarves would treat you better." Bilbo stated crossing his arms. "The stubbornness of dwarves."

I laughed quietly to myself.

"God of Battle?" Bilbo called out. "Gandalf mentioned you earned the title God of Battle."

I nodded my head.

"Valauthiel." I answered. "At a young age I was never good in the healing arts, but I was born to fight. It came easy for me. My brother and myself were prodigies...nothing could defeat me, and it was impossible when my brother was by my side. I was then given the name Valauthiel, a title I once held with much pride."

"What were they like? Your brother and sister?" Bilbo asked.

"Look at Fili and Kili." I stated, glancing back at the camp site to the two brothers who were laughing the loudest. "They were an exact copy of those two, always loved to play pranks when they were young, still would when they were not taking things seriously. I was always the level headed sibling, always getting them out of trouble. My sister was never good at fighting, but she was a great healer though being the youngest of the three of us she did not have to fight. My brother was a mixture of the two of us, a healer and a fighter. They were...such amazing people, you would have loved them Bilbo."

I sighed sadly.

"I had to watch my siblings, my best friends, die..." I looked back to Fili and Kili. "I hope they never have to experience that."

A silence fell between us before Bilbo cleared his throat.

"I don't believe you could mess up anyone's lives Belle." Bilbo commented.

"Thank you for your kind words Bilbo." I smiled sadly. "Tell me about what happened in Bag End before I had arrived." I said, wanting a change of subject.

"Oh it was absolutely awful! Dreadful!" Bilbo called out, already going on a stampede, ranting on all the destruction they had left at his house, all the food they had eaten.

I laughed loudly at his animated motions, getting riled up to a point where he got straight to his feet and laughed along with me during some parts in the story I thought was impossible, but he had assured me that it was all true.

But what I didn't know was that there were listeners during our private conversation.

* * *

-Night 2-

"Thorin." I called walking up to him.

Thorin was sitting, conversing with Balin and Dwalin, discussing who knows what and he did not bother to give me his attention.

"Thorin." I called again, now standing right behind him.

"What is it." Thorin growled, turning to glare up at me.

"I would like my silver bead back." I stated, remembering that I had yet gotten it back ever since I had showed it to him in Rivendell.

"I do not have it." Thorin stated, turning his back to me.

"I lent it to you before I had left with my nephews. I told you that I expected it back on my return, how could you tell me you do not have it." I glared, getting quite upset.

"You can always get another." Thorin growled, his anger rising by the second.

"That had belonged to my brother!" I growled out loudly, catching the attention of the company. "There is no replacing it! What did you do with it!"

Thorin turned to me, swiftly getting to his feet, his stance full of rage...and then it occurred to me.

"You did not believe our story...so you discarded it." I stated.

"I told you I do not have it, it was probably left back at that elvish resident." Thorin stated.

I reached out and took a hold of his coat, gripping tightly to the fabric, before I shoved him away remembering where I was.

"Whether you believe my tale or not that bead belonged to my brother...there is no replacing its value..." I stated sadly, turning to walk away.

* * *

-Night 7-

"We're close to the Misty Mountain trail that Gandalf had told us about." Balin said.

"We will wait for Gandalf to join us once in the Mountain..." I stated.

The past nights were...uneventful. I stayed away from the camp fire, on alert and watching for any signs of danger. Bilbo would join me though, bringing me my share of the food and sharing stories before turning in for the night. But this night would be different, I was asked by Balin to join in on a discussion with Balin, Dwalin and Thorin, the reason for my presence there was not clear, just that Balin had wanted me there.

"Is there any danger that poses a threat to us?" Thorin questioned.

"There was no threat when I had passed through, though I have not traveled through the Misty Mountains for quite some time." I confessed, not bothering to look to Thorin, still quite upset.

"Then what good are you." Dwalin grumbled very quietly under his breathe.

"I am good with giving you advice on which path to lead you that will not pose a threat to the company." I said plainly, causing Dwalin to grunt. "You seem to forget that I have very good hearing."

I breathed out, and looked at the three dwarves in front of me.

"If we are done here, then I am on watch for tonight." I commented, going back to the spot away from the camp fire.

"Why don't you get some sleep, lass." Balin called out, causing me to pause in my retreat. "You've been awake throughout our journey, you need rest as well."

I did not look back, and just continued to walk away from the camp fire.

"Oh no you don't." Bilbo called out, walking quickly to take a firm grip of my hand. "You're spending tonight by the camp fire."

"Bilbo..." I called, not bothering to pull away, just letting the hobbit pull me in the direction.

"Belle!" Kili called, smiling, waving in our direction.

"So nice of you to join us lass." Bofur smiled as well. "You've been isolating yourself these past days, it wasn't healthy."

"Here Belle." Bombur called beside me, placing a bowl in my hand. "I've noticed you haven't been eating due to the bowls that have been coming back full. So sit, and eat."

I stood there with the bowl in my hands and looked at the group surrounding the campfire.

"Well? What are you waiting for?" Fili questioned, smirking slyly besides his brother. "Sit Belle!"

I took a seat, a bit unsure and began slowly eating.

Standing up I handed my bowl back to Bombur after I had finished half of it and began to make my way away from the camp site.

"No." Kili called, in a flash appearing by my side and forcing me back to the camp. "You are going to sit and rest."

"I do not think that would be wise..." I stated, too shocked to struggle away.

"You're part of the company!" Bofur smiled. "Why wouldn't it be such a good idea!"

I looked around at the group surrounding the camp fire, to friendly faces from most of the younger dwarves, and the group had begun talking loudly. Sharing their own stories from their childhood, embarrassing stories, hunts, their home...it was nice for a change.

The awkward air had lifted and for this one night I was able to relax, to take a rest for the night instead of keeping watch.

* * *

-Night 8-

_"I can't stay muinthel (sister)...muindor (brother)." Anameleth said sadly._

_"You can't leave Anameleth!" Voronwë argued, looking at me. "Tell her Bellethiel!"  
_

_"If I stay I will waste away Voronwë!" Anameleth argued._

_"You have two sons that need you! Is that not reason enough?" Voronwë argued._

_"You don't think I've tried to keep going, Voronwë?" Anameleth glared at Voronwë. "I've tried my damn hardest, but I can feel myself falling apart!"_

_Voronwë growled in irritation, pacing back and forth as I sat on a piece of furniture in my room.  
_

_I had been talking with Voronwë about training the new younglings before our sister, Anameleth walked in.  
_

_"Aren't you going to say anything, Bellethiel? Would be great if you added to this conversation!" Voronwë glared._

_"What can I say Voronwë, her mind is made up?" I questioned angrily._

_"Aren't you the least bit upset!" Voronwë argued._

_"Of course I am upset Voronwë! There is only the three of us and now I hear one of us is planning to sail to the Undying Lands!" I glared at Voronwë._

_"Please be understanding Voronwë." Anameleth begged. "I cannot keep living like this...I love my sons, but if I stay...I will only cause them more pain."_

_Voronwë breathed out angrily before looking sadly at Anameleth.  
_

_"I cannot say that I will be understanding Anameleth, or that I will accept this...but if you must then I cannot stop you." Voronwë said, moving forward to embrace our sister._

_"Bellethiel..." Anameleth mumbled, turning to me in Voronwë's embrace "I need you to do something for me."_

_I walked to her as she placed a gold bead in my hand._

_"I need you to promise to watch out for my boys in my absence...you and Voronwë." Anameleth said. "Please Bellethiel..."_

_I sighed sadly before pulling my little sister into my arms._

_"They will know that their mother loved them very much..." I mumbled as I felt Voronwë join our group._

* * *

I woke up in shock, I had never thought of my sisters farewell, but for this night while meditating it had crossed my mind.

I looked to the sky and saw the stars in the sky.

'Anameleth...' I thought, standing up to stretch.

I looked toward the fire and saw someone was missing.

'Thorin?' I thought, getting up to search for the missing King.

I had not needed to walk very far for Thorin was sitting not too far from the company.

"You should be resting Thorin." I called as he turned his head to glance at me. "What are you doing away from the company?"

"That's none of your concern." Thorin growled, turning away from me.

I sighed, before turning away to head back to the camp site.

"Assuming your past is true...why would you come to the aid of dwarves?" Thorin questioned, standing up to face me.

"We could not leave you without help..." I stated, turning back around to face Thorin. "It did not feel right if we had just turned around to ignore your call. I do not regret my decision Thorin."

Thorin stood straight, his eyes downcast and in thought.

"I apologize for not telling you, but I assumed you would not believe me so what good would it do to tell you so soon." I stated.

Thorin sighed before holding my gaze.

"I thank you for looking out for my nephews," Thorin mumbled. "my sisters sons...if anything happened to them I don't know what I would do."

"Thorin, you do not trust elves...it is understandable. But I mean it when I say that I will do whatever I can to help you reclaim your home." I stated suddenly. "This I promise."

Thorin chuckled before heading back in the direction of the camp site.

"Get some rest Bellethiel." Thorin whispered. "We have a long way to go until we reach Erebor."

* * *

-Day 12-

It had begun to rain by the time we had reached the Misty Mountains, and it only got worse the moment we had begun to walk on the narrow path. The sky was dark, thunder clapped in the distance, the rain was pounding hard causing it to impair our vision. The narrow trail was a dangerous one to take, with a jutting cliff on our left and a sheer drop to our right.

"Hold on!" Thorin called from up ahead.

I stood behind Fili as we cautiously began to move forward, sticking close to the cliff side so as to not fall off to our deaths. From behind I heard rocks crumbling and looked back for a split second to see Dwalin pulling Bilbo back flush against the cliff.

"We must find shelter!" Thorin yelled over the wind.

"Watch out!" Dwalin yelled.

I looked up to see a massive boulder hurtling toward us in the air, it hit the mountainside causing it to smash into little pieces falling all around as we pressed ourselves closer to the mountain.

"This is no thunderstorm; it's a thunder battle! Look!" Balins's voice called out.

Through the rain I looked and saw a giant silhouette that had reached for a boulder on the opposite side of the mountain...a stone giant as he ripped off a boulder from the top.

"Well bless me, the legends are true. Giants; Stone Giants!" Bofur's voice called from behind.

I looked behind me to see he had stepped further from the cliff side as the giant had thrown the gigantic boulder in our direction. I followed the trajectory of the boulder as it hit another giant that had appeared from around the corner of our cliff, hitting its mark, causing more rocks to fall upon us.

"Take cover: you'll fall!" Thorin yelled.

We held fast to the side of the cliff, pressing ourselves as close as possible as I watched some of the debris of the rocks hit our pathway causing it to crumble and give way. Suddenly the mountain we were on began to shake and tremble as it began to separate.

"What's happening?" Kili called out in alarm.

"Kili! Grab my hand! Ki..."

I looked to my right and saw Fili moving forward and quickly placed my arm across his chest and forcing him against the cliff, thinking he would fall forward through the crack.

We were standing upon the very legs of another stone giant as it pushed off from the cliff as the stone giant from before rammed himself into the giant we were standing upon causing it to hit the other side of the cliff. I watched through the rain as the first group jumped from the giants leg to another ledge as we were still stuck on the giant.

The three giants began to fight, our giant threw a punch at the first, who ducked and from behind came the second giant as he threw a boulder at the head of our giant causing it to fall over.

Our giant began to stumble, causing us to swing about attempting to keep our balance as we passed the first group. The giant began to fall as its legs buckled bringing us closer to a rock that jutted from the ledge.

"Get ready to jump!" I yelled out taking a hold of Fili and Bofur, and the moment before the giants leg smashed against the ledge, we all pushed off and landed in a jumbled heap as I looked over the edge to see the giant fall to the bottom of the chasm.

I got up and surveyed the damage, and sighed in relief when I saw that everyone was alright.

'There's someone missing...' I thought look around, the sound of dwarves running toward us caught my ears as Thorin rounded the corner. 'Where's Bilbo!'

The dwarves pushed pass me to assist their fallen comrades as I looked toward the edge of the cliff.

"We're all right! We're alive!" Balin called out in relief.

"Where's Bilbo? Where's the Hobbit?" Bofur called out in a panic.

"There!" Ori called out, I looked behind me and saw a pair of hands clinging to the ledge.

"Get him!" Dwalin called out as Ori dived forward to grab a hold of Bilbo, who slipped to a lower level.

Bofur and Ori attempted to reach for him, calling out for Bilbo who hung on for his life with one hand while reaching up toward the two dwarves. I looked to see how far Bilbo was and noticed that the dwarves would not be able to reach him. I jumped from where I stood, keeping a firm hold on the ledge and taking a hold of Bilbo's wrist.

"Hold on Bilbo!" I called over the rain, the water dripping into my eyes, obscuring my vision. I pulled him up the best that I could without slipping. Through the rain I saw Thorin jump down and take a hold of Bilbo's jacket and pushed him up making it easier for me to push as well.

Though my relief was shattered as I saw Thorin slip, being held up by Dwalin who pulled him up and though I was still quite upset at Thorin, I reached over and pushed him up to assist.

I felt a hand upon my own and I looked up to see Bofur assisting me as I pulled myself up, still dangling over the edge with my top half resting on the path. I looked to Bilbo, who was breathing heavily, given quite a fright as he held my gaze and I just smiled at him...relieved that the hobbit was safe.

"I thought we'd lost our burglar." Dwalin commented.

"He's been lost ever since he left home." I heard Thorin call out, bringing our attention to him. I pulled myself up and rested against the cliff wall beside Bilbo. "He should never have come. He has no place amongst us."

I glared at Thorin before getting to my feet and assisting Bilbo to his before giving him a quick, and awkward, hug due to our height.

"Dwalin!"

"I am happy you are safe Bilbo." I mumbled, before pulling away. "If that makes things any better. Lets get moving, it is not safe in this storm."

From around the corner we had found an empty cave and instantly sought out its shelter, everyone just happy to get out of that weather and away from the giants.

"It looks safe enough!" Dwalin called, looking around the cave.

"Search the back; caves in the mountains are seldom unoccupied." Thorin commanded.

I stood at the opening of the cave, feeling uneasy about this shelter.

"There's nothing here." Dwalin's voice echoed from the back.

"Right then! Let's get the fire started." Gloin called out, throwing a bunch of what looked to be wood taken from the the furniture from Rivendell.

"No, No fires, not in this place." Thorin called, walking behind Gloin. "Get some sleep. We start at first light."

I turned back to glare at Thorin, as Balin stepped forward.

"We were to wait in the mountains until Gandalf joined us. That was the plan." Balin stated.

"Plans change." Thorin said leaving no room for argument. "Bofur, take first watch."

Bofur looked to Thorin in disbelief as I walked up behind and placed a hand on Bofur's shoulder.

"No," I stated still glaring at Thorin. "I will take first watch."

Thorin glared at me, clearly angry that I would dare defy his order, before I sighed...not wanting an argument to unfold at this time.

"The company has been through a lot, almost coming close to death. I am not comfortable with this cave and I will get no rest." I stated, walking toward the entrance of the cave, taking a seat.

* * *

I had taken to relaxing my eyes, listening to the clap of thunder outside of the cave and the snores of the company as they slept. After the little stare down with Thorin, the company had left me alone for the remainder of the night, which I was very grateful for.

Through the journey I had attempted to keep my emotions in check at the lost of my brothers bead...whether Thorin disposed of it or had accidentally lost it as he says, it was the only thing I had owned that belonged to my brother.

A grunt caught my attention as I looked behind to see Bifur sit beside me.

"Hello Bifur..." I smiled, nodding to him. "you should be resting."

He spoke in his native tongue while extending his hand to me.

"I am sorry Bifur...but I do not understand what you are saying." I smiled sadly.

Bifur nodded before taking my hand in his other and placing something in my palm. I looked down and saw a wooden bead in my hand. It was a simple wooden bead with a word carved into it...exactly what was written on my brothers bead.

"Bifur..." I breathed out in shock, touched at the gesture. "Thank you, Bifur I...do not know what to say."

Bifur grunted out, smiling as he pulled out a toy bird and showed it to me. He started to crank the small lever on the side and bird began to move, the wings began to flap slowly.

I smiled and watched the wooden toy as Bifur continued to play with the bird.

"It is beautiful Bifur..." I chuckled. "Thank you for the gesture, thought I do suggest you get some rest...we have a long journey ahead of us."

Bifur signed to me and got up, he patted my shoulder as he turned to go, leaving me alone once more.

I looked down to the wooden bead in my hand and smiled before reaching up to clasp it on my ear.

'It wont replace my brothers bead...but it was nice of him to take his time and make a replica of it.' I thought before looking back out of the entrance.

Ruffling of material caught my attention as I looked behind to see Bilbo begin packing his belongings in a haste. He tiptoed his way in my direction before I stepped forward and stood in his way.

"Bilbo, where are you going?" I questioned, startling the poor hobbit.

"I'm sorry Belle, but I'm headed back to Rivendell." Bilbo stated sadly.

"You cannot go now Bilbo, we have come so far to turn back..." I stated, suddenly coming to a realization. "Is this about what Thorin said back at the cliffs edge?"

"Thorin said I should never have come, and he was right. I'm not a Took, I'm a Baggins, I don't know what I was thinking. I should never have run out my door." Bilbo stated.

"Thorin was stressed, I am sure he did not mean what he said. You are needed here Bilbo, I can see it...they need you." I defended.

"I'm not needed, Belle." Bilbo scoffed. "I can't fight, I can't defend myself, I'm not even a Burglar, Bellethiel."

"Then I will defend you Bilbo if that is what you are concerned about." I stated. "You are just homesick Bilbo...I understand what that is like, but you should think what you are about to do."

"You don't understand!" Bilbo breathed out loudly, before I held a finger to my lip. "You're used to-to this life, to living on the road, never settling in one place, not belonging anywhere! You don't understand!"

The silence fell between us as I stared the hobbit down.

"I am sorry Bellethiel, I didn't..." Bilbo stuttered, looking away in shame.

"I do not belong anywhere Bilbo, that is true. I was banished from my home for doing what I thought was right. I do not belong in Rivendell with my kin or with the dwarves I gave up much for. But this is an opportunity to help a group of dwarves reclaim a place where they do belong." I sighed sadly as Bilbo looked up at me. "When you picture home...that is where you belong. These dwarves...have a chance to get back their home and we both should do what we can to help. But if this is how you feel, that you want to return home...then I wish you luck back to Rivendell. Ask for my nephews...they will escort you back to the Shire...they will jump at any chance to go on an adventure."

I placed a hand upon his head, as he smiled now a bit unsure before turning to walk away as I saw a blue hue emitting from his small sword.

I tensed as far away screeches echoed below and I turned to look at the back of the cave.

"Bilbo..." I called quietly, reaching for the sword at my hip before looking back at his sword. "We are expecting company."

Bilbo looked up at me curiously before turning to look at his sword, as he unsheathed his sword the blue began to glow brighter. I looked to the ground and saw cracks begin to form in the sand on the floor of the cave.

Thorin raised from his spot and began calling to the company, waking them from their sleep.

"Wake up. Wake up!" Thorin called out in alert.

Before anyone could react, the floor of the cave began to collapse to reveal a giant trap door causing all of us to fall through, what we were about to encounter...I had feared the worse.


	14. A New level of Understanding

We had fallen through a trap door, tumbling through the endless tunnels, and falling into a wooden cage was confusing to say the least. I had fallen on top the company before tumbling forward to land on my hands and knees. I looked toward our only exit to see a hoard of goblins rushing our way.

"Get up!" I called behind me, unsheathing a dagger from my waist ready to defend myself.

Most of the goblins ran right past me toward the company, while some began to claw at my body, forcing me to shift away from the company.

"Look out!"

"Unhand me!" I growled, reeling my fist back and smashing it against the face of a goblin that held my arm.

I struggled to look behind as I saw some of the company being shoved forward, some walking past me as I put up more of a struggle, slashing the throat of another goblin that had suddenly latched its claws into my arm.

"Do not touch me!" I yelled out, as a taller goblin took a hold of my head and forcefully pushed me forward.

Deeper and deeper they forced us into the tunnels, crossing riggity bridges as all of us kept on struggling to escape. Through the ordeal the goblins began searching us while pushing us forward, confiscating our weapons as we could do nothing but struggle. I was searched head to toe, my swords, daggers, bows and arrow taken as we were dragged away.

From up ahead I could see what looked to be a throne with a massive goblin sitting upon it.

An obnoxious horn was blown, metal gongs were smashed as an out of tune melody began to play. As we got closer, I could see a crown placed on the top of the giant goblin's head...as he coughed up a storm before speaking.

"I feel a song coming on!" The voice of the Goblin King echoed throughout the area.

The music grew louder and I had to cringe and the god awful sound the instruments were making.

_Snip snap, the black crack_

_Grip, grab, pinch, and nab_

_Batter and beat_

_Milk 'em, stammer and squeak!_

_Pound pound, far underground_

The Goblin King pushed off of his chair and began to dance in place, screeching the sound out to the beat of the music.

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

**_(Down, down, down in Goblin Town)_ **

The voices of many sung in unison, repeating what their King had sung in their scratchy voice, screaming and laughing with joy as we got closer to the front.

_With a swish and smack_

_And a whip and a crack_

_Everybody talks when they're on our rack_

_Pound pound, far underground_

We had reached the platform that held the Goblin King, his humongous form prancing around with his staff in his hand. In closer inspection I could see the throne was constructed of pieces of scrap metal and decorated with piles of bones, possibly from past victims that fell through their trap door.

The goblins were shoving us forward, now blocking the way we came to prevent us from escaping and the Goblin King still began to sing as I felt two huge goblins latch their arms onto mine to prevent me from struggling.

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

**_(Down, down, down in Goblin Town)_ **

_Hammer and torch, get out your knockers and gongs_

_You wont last long on the end of my prong_

_Clish, clash, crush and smash_

_Bang, break, shiver and shake_

_You can yell and yelp_

_But there aint no help_

_Pound pound, far underground_

_Down, down, down in Goblin Town_

At the end of the atrocious musical number the Goblin King twirled in place causing us to quickly duck from his staff that would have made contact with our heads if we had not ducked in time. The goblins all around began to cheer for their king as the instruments fell silent.

The Goblin King smirked at us before turning back to climb back onto his chair, the two goblins that held my arms smelled dreadful...like rotting flesh and just a...putrid stench.

"Catchy, isn't it?" The Goblin King spoke. "It's one o my own compositions." He spoke with pride.

"That's not a song, it's an abomination!" Balin called out from beside me causing an uproar from the goblins behind us.

"Abominations, mutations, deviations...that's all you're gonna find down here." Replied the Goblin King as he motioned toward the huge area.

Suddenly the goblins began throwing down our weapons into a huge pile, continuing searching us for more weapons. This caused the Goblin King to jump down from his chair in anger.

"Who would be so bold as to come armed into my kingdom?" The Goblin King growled. "Spies? Thieves? Assassins?"

"Dwarves, You Malevolence." A goblin at the front said in his scratchy voice.

"Dwarves?" The Goblin King questioned.

"We found them on the front porch." The same goblin reported.

"Well don't just stand there; search them!" The Goblin King commanded as the goblins all around began pulling at my clothes pulling out more of my hidden weapons. "Every crack, every crevice."

I even felt one of the goblins snicker as I felt something brush against my backside, causing me to react violently, bringing my elbow to connect with his deformed nose. I smirked when I heard a satisfying crunch and a squeal, but that only caused more goblins to close in on myself.

I looked toward the front and saw a bag being dumped out, the bag full of cutlery and candlesticks clattering to the ground.

"It is my belief, your great protuberance, that they are in league with elves!" The same goblin called out, handing a candelabra to their king.

"Made in Rivendell?" The Goblin King examined, scoffing and rolling his eyes. "Bah – Second Age, couldn't give it away!" He exclaims, tossing the thing aside like rubbish into the dark oblivion.

"It's just a couple of keepsakes." I heard Nori defend as some of the dwarves in the company looked his way.

"Now, what are dwarves...doing in these parts! Armed for war!" The Goblin King called out.

"It seems it's not only dwarves you're greatness." A goblin called out, his eyes glancing in my direction. "It would seem they are accompanied by a woman!"

The dwarves attempted to shield me between them, but the goblins on both side of me began to force me forward, pulling me along with them while keeping my arms in their grasp.

"No!" I heard from one of the younger dwarves as I was pulled pass them, I struggled as much as I could which only caused the goblins grip to tighten on my arms, I could feel their claws digging into the fabric of my tunic.

* * *

Bellethiel was forced through the company and now stood in the front of the Goblin King who began to snicker with glee.

"A woman!" The Goblin King giggled out. "Now why would a group of dwarves have such need for such a delicate thing?"

The Goblin King took a step forward as his chubby finger traced the left side of her jaw which caused a spark of anger go through the company who struggled against the restraints of the goblins behind them as the Giant Goblin spoke out.

"I can think of only one reason for a woman to be in the company of men." The Goblin King smirked disgustingly, as Bellethiel scrunched her face at the close proximity due to the rancid smell the Goblin King was giving off.

As best as she could, with the two goblins at her side holding her shoulder and arms in place, Bellethiel moved her head away from his finger and spat at his feet. This only caused the Goblin King to let out a menacing giggle.

"Look at this boys! Not just a woman, but a She-Elf!" The Goblin King yelled as one of the goblins holding her gripped her long hair painfully and yanked it back causing an uproar from the company. As much as they disliked Bellethiel in the beginning, no woman should be treated that way "And a special She-Elf as well, look at those piercings!"

Bellethiel grunted in pain as they yanked her head to the side painfully for the Great Goblin to inspect the piercing on her left ear.

"Do you know what those piercings mean boys? This elf belongs to the traitors of Mirkwood!" The Goblin smirked. "The only elves that pierced their ears in belief that they were doing the right thing, by going back for those dwarves. Who blindly followed their traitorous captain! You know what I would have done to traitors, instead of banishment I would have struck down those rebels that defied my command. As a show of my authority and power, the consequence for any who would dare try again."

The two forced Bellethiel to her knees the moment she began to struggle more in anger, growling at the Goblin in front of her.

"I mean, I feel bad for you elves, truly I do. Following a captain that cared not for the lives of his loyal followers, the lives he ruined." The Goblin mocked.

"You speak as if you know these elves." Bellethiel growled out.

"Did you not get separated from your kin?" The Goblin snickered. "Your captain had no concern that he was tearing families apart, causing all of you to lose your home! His only goal was to help those dwarves, only to have them always hating you in the very end."

Bellethiel had ceased her struggling, stopped putting up a fight as she slumped to the ground.

"Rumors spread my dear of your captains rebellion against your king." The Goblin spoke. "The group that defied their King and returned to help dwarves that would forever despise you! The group that was banished from their home!"

Bellethiel spoke no more and made no move, she just kneeled there with the goblins holding her arms in place, she looked almost defeated.

* * *

Goblins...always getting under your skin, they're just asking to get their throats slit.

The more this blob of flesh talked, the more I wished my sword was in my grasp so I could slit his throat and end his pitiful life.

I had ceased my struggle not in defeat, but in anger at the weight of the truth he spoke.

"Am I upsetting you dear?" The Goblin King mocked, appearing in front of my face.

Even though it wouldn't have made a difference, I reeled my head back and slammed it against the Goblin King's forehead.

He let out a howl of pain as I felt a stinging sensation on the side of my face, courtesy of the goblin standing beside me causing a reaction through out the company.

Regaining his composure the Goblin King growled at me, holding his forehead as he got to eye level with me.

"We're going to have much fun with you little She-Elf." The Goblin King grumbled before looking behind me. "Now, I'll ask again before being introduced to your lovely woman companion, what are you doing in these parts? Speak!"

I heard silence from the company before the Goblin King scoffed.

"Well then, if they will not talk, we'll make them squawk!" The Goblin King proclaimed, causing cheer to erupt from all around. "Bring out the Mangler! Bring out the Bone Breaker! Start with the youngest."

'Kili...' I thought before struggling hard against my captors as I heard shouts from the company.

"Wait!"

I took a glance over my shoulder and saw Thorin step forward, separating himself from the company, and faced the Goblin King with his head held high.

"Well, well, well, look who it is. Thorin, son of Thráin, son of Thrór, King Under the Mountain." The Goblin King proclaimed in a mock bow. "Oh, but I'm forgetting you don't have a mountain, and you're not a king. Which makes you...nobody really."

The Goblin King spared a glance my way before scoffing.

"I'm a bit surprised that an elf is in your company, but figures one such as this would try to come to the aid of dwarves. Foolish she-elf." The Goblin King laughed.

His attention went back to the dwarf king, letting out a puff of air, clearly enjoying tormenting our little group.

"I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head. Just the head," the great goblin chuckled. "nothing attached. Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours. The pale orc astride a white warg."

"Azog The Defiler was destroyed, he was slain in battle long ago." Thorin growled out.

"So you think hes defiling days are done, do you?" The Goblin let out a sickening laugh, before turning to a small orc on a pulley. "Send word to the Pale Orc, tell him I found his prize."

The small goblin let out a chuckle of excitement as he wrote in a parchment he held before pulling a lever, disappearing to who knows where, his laughter echoing from all over.

The Goblin let out a gleeful laughter, prancing ungracefully around the wooden board we were all on, the floor board vibrating terribly as he trudged along.

I felt the grip of the two giant goblins on my side loosen as they laughed along with their king, allowing me just enough movement to reach for a small hidden blade that was tucked in my boot that the searching goblins have overlooked.

In a flash I pulled it out and aimed it for the Goblin King, my dagger flying past his head, so close to hitting its target. This ceased the laughter and jolly making of the group and king.

The giant goblin turned in my direction, he growled at me before barreling toward me, reaching out and gripping me tightly around the waist.

"You Mirkwood elves are such irritable company, such feral creatures...so much different from their kin." His grip began to tighten by the second, causing me to gasp out in pain. "I should just kill you now, end your miserable existence, I mean what more can a Mirkwood traitor loose?"

I grit my teeth, refusing to submit to the pain, and did the only thing I could think of...I spit in his face.

The Goblin King growled and threw me to the ground, my body skidding and landing in front of Thorin as I felt two pair of claws dig into my arms and forced me to sit up.

"Bellethiel!"

"Bellethiel, such a pretty name." I heard the Goblin King laugh. "You will make such great entertainment when your companions are dead and gone."

I had difficulty breathing, as I glared up at the Goblin King, but this only seemed to fuel his merriment. And it got worse when I head the squeaking of wheels headed our way, for he then began to sing once more, accompanied with dreadful dancing.

_Bones will be shattered_

_Necks will be rung_

_You'll be beaten and battered_

_From racks you'll be hung_

_You will lie down here and never be found_

_Down in the deep of Goblin Town._

A squeal of pain, the clatter of metal on ground, caused the Goblin King to jump back onto his chair in fright as he pointed in my direction. I took a glance to the left of me and saw Thorin's sword lay half out of its sheath and smirked.

"I know that sword, it is the Goblin Cleaver, the Biter." I saw a goblin pull back its whip, bringing it down on the dwarf king. "The blade that sliced a thousand necks. Slash them! Beat them! Kill them! Kill them all! Cut off his head!"

A group of goblins began overthrowing Thorin, bringing him to the ground as I struggled to break free from my captors.

'Im so close...' I thought as I broke free from one, only to be tackled down by another.

Suddenly the Goblin on top Thorin bought out a jagged dagger, holding it above the king, ready to take off his head and a sudden wave of panic washed through me as I struggled harder.

"THORIN!"

A blinding white light lit up the darkness, a loud boom resonated throughout the tunnel, bringing everyone to the floor.

Through the smoke and kicked up fallen debris I saw a figure come forth, wielding a staff and sword.

'Gandalf...' I thought, quickly recovering from the sudden stun and made a dash to check Thorin, kicking the Goblin that lay on top.

"Take up arms. Fight. Fight!" Gandalf's voice boomed.

I pushed another goblin away before reaching down and taking a hold of Thorin's hand, hauling him to his feet. Our eyes met for a brief second and I saw something I did not understand. An emotion I could not pinpoint...gratitude? Sympathy? I did not know.

He nodded to me before I swung my arm back and hit a goblin that was coming up from behind.

"He wields the Foe-Hammer, the Beater, bright as daylight!" The great goblin yelled out in fear from where he lay.

"Belle!"

I looked back just in time to see Bofur throw me my sword, I took a hold of the sheath, grasped the handle and pulled out Ringil in one fluid motion, slicing through as many goblins as I could.

"Bofur!" I called gaining his attention. "My bow and arrows!"

"Still among the pile!" Bofur replied, swinging his mattock down on a goblins foot.

I ran toward the pile, spotting where my bow and arrows lay forgotten. And the only thing blocking me from my weapons was a bigger sized goblin in my path.

I slid between its legs, taking a hold of my bow and notched back an arrow, firing it into the back of the goblins head before he could turn around.

I took down as many as I could, blocking any that tried to sneak up on any of the company and when I turned around I saw The Goblin King trudging toward Thorin, his staff held high above his head.

"Thorin!" I called out running as fast I could to reach him.

I had got to him just in time and swung my sword up, the clang of steel hitting the staff rang loud, causing the Goblin King to lose balance at the sudden disturbance.

But before the Goblin King fell over the side, his hand got a hold on my leg, bringing me over the edge with him. I took my free leg and gave a forceful kick to his face causing him to release my leg. I reached out to catch one of the ledges and pulled myself up.

"Belle!"

I looked up and saw some of the younger dwarves leaning over the edge to where I had fallen.

"Go on ahead!" I yelled up from the rickety bridge bellow. "Do not worry about me!"

I started crossing the bridge as quickly as I could, trying my best to push past the goblins blocking my way.

"Run!"

I took a glance up to see the rest of the company following Gandalf close behind. I followed closely beside them with some difficulty due to the goblins attempting to bring me to the ground.

I kept a close eye on the company and saw that they had been split into two groups. I stopped in place and quickly took an arrow from my back quiver and let it fly, embedding itself in the back of a goblin that fell over the side, squealing in fright as it took a fall.

Dwalin, the main target for the goblin that I had shot, looked in my direction and nodded in appreciation before continuing his war path onward, clearing the way for the dwarves following behind him.

These bridges were endless, leading anywhere and in any direction that one could get lost in the confusion if they weren't paying attention to their surroundings. I lost track of the company and continued my quest forward and by some miracle I had caught up with the group that was on the opposite side of me. The company had just pushed a rock over the ledge to clear the way and I followed beside them from where I stood. Providing as much back up as I could with my arrows, letting them soar through the sky and hitting oncoming goblins that wished to claim the lives of my companions.

"Bellethiel!" Gandalf yelled out. "We'll meet up around the bend!"

I nodded my head and quickly ran as fast as my legs would carry me. I took down many goblins in my wake...and for that one split moment I felt like my old self again. The feeling like I was flying through my enemies...I was enjoying every moment when my sword made contact with their rotting flesh.

And as I rounded the corner I could see Gandalf round their corner and a wave of relief flooded through me as they were quickly making their way toward me.

A crash from below caused them to take a step back as a big blob busted through the floor boards, and growled at them.

I turned around and saw that I was cornered and I held up my sword, ready to kill any who dared to take a step forward.

"You thought you could escape me." I took a glance behind and saw the Goblin King bring down his staff, attempting to squash the gray wizard almost succeeding as Gandalf fell backwards, only to be caught by Ori and Nori. "What are you going to do now, Wizard?"

Fueled by the adrenaline pulsing through my body, and anger at what the Goblin King had said to me back in front of his throne. I made a dash for his back and planted my foot on one of his back folds, kicking up and propelling myself up to land on the back of his neck, catching him off guard as the great goblin began to swat me off.

"It is not what he will do to you that you should be worried about..." I growled out gritting my teeth, careful not to be caught in his frantic grasps. "It is what I will do to you."

In one swift movement I placed Ringil under his nasty growth by his throat and made a clean-cut through, causing the goblin to gurgle out a response.

"We are no traitors..." I growled out as I flipped off the Goblin King and landed in front of Gandalf.

The Goblin King's body fell hard against the already broken bridge, causing the wooden floor boards to creek under the sudden weight. And in a second the floor board breaks and we began falling down the cavern, sliding down the side of the wall at a terrifying speed and breaking anything in its path. We all had held on for dear life to anything we could grab on to, the screams of the company echoing around as we descended deeper into the darkness.

As fast as our decent was, it suddenly began to slow down as we reached the bottom, suddenly collapsing over the dwarves. I was on top for most of our trip down the cavern and looked up in time to see a mass of flesh following our path, growing bigger the closer it got and rolled over the fallen wood planks, wincing as I landed harshly on top a splintered wood, it making a gash on my arm.

"Well that could have been worse." I heard Bofur add, a bit in a playful matter before I saw the body of the Goblin King land on top the boards, causing the company of trapped dwarves to groan in pain.

"You've got to be joking." Dwalin grunted as I heard planks of wood begin to shift. I looked up to see a mass of goblins coming down from the side of the walls, all growling and screaming in anger and I began to panic.

"Gandalf!" I yelled out hoping that he would hear me, due to me being on the opposite end. "You have to get them out of here!"

"There's too many! We can't fight them." I heard Dwalin call out to Gandalf.

"Only one thing will save us, daylight. Bellethiel!" Gandalf called out.

"Get them out of here Gandalf." I called to him, already beginning to climb the wooden boards. "I will be right behind."

"Here on your feet." I heard Gandalf call and as I got at the very top of the Goblin Kings body, Gandalf took one glance at me and gave me a worried glance before running ahead.

In the direction they were going I saw a slimmer of daylight and did the best that I could to follow, wincing at the sudden pain after the adrenaline began to ware off. And as I got closer to the light I saw the skinniest creature I ever did see clawing and pawing at the ground.

"Baggins!" It growled in anger, snarling in my direction the closer I got. "Thief!"

'Baggins?' I thought, suddenly realizing that I had not seen the little hobbit among the group of dwarves. 'Not Bilbo Baggins...' I thought, tensing the closer I got. But just before I could get even closer to the creature it had spotted me and retreated back toward the crack in the wall.

'Curses...' I thought taking a glance into the darkness of the cave before turning away with a feeling of guilt. 'I am sorry Bilbo...'

I made a run toward the opening, wincing at the brightness of the sun and began to run blind until my eyes began to adjust.

I had run a good few miles away from the mouth of the cave before something caught my ears.

"Belle?"

I came to a sudden stop, skidding across the dirt and looking around before thinking I had gone mad.

"Belle, it's me. Bilbo!" I heard as I looked in the direction it came from.

"My ears hear you Bilbo...but I cannot seem to see you." I called out looking in all directions.

"I will explain later...lets just make our way to the company before more goblins, or that creature Gollum, catches up to us." I heard Bilbo explain as I just nodded.

"Follow close behind Bilbo." I called running in the right direction.

* * *

We had barely made it out of that god forsaken place alive...and we were still running, putting a fair amount of distance between us and the mouth of the cave before we came skidding to a halt.

We had run for a good portion of the day, for the sun had now begun to set.

I jumped over a rocky edge and skidded to a halt to look behind in a bit of a panic before I caught the site of my two nephews standing behind Gandalf. I took a leveled breathe, calming myself as the wizard began to count those that were present.

"And Bombur, that makes thirteen." I heard Gandalf count, suddenly going rigged as he began to look around and back in the direction we came in worry.

"Is Belle following?" Ori questioned in a huff, now looking back toward the mountain expectantly.

"She said she would..." Kili called, looking back in the same direction we came from, he too out of breath.

"I...do not know..." Gandalf replied in defeat. "But, knowing her nature...she may have stayed behind just to buy us some time..."

"What!" I growled out suddenly, taking a step forward.

"If that was her intention, are you really that surprised Thorin." Gandalf stated looking down at me. "After all, you already know the extent she would go...she had gone for you and your kin in the past. I'm sure she has already told you her story..."

"We have to go back!" Fili called out, taking a step forward.

"It's too dangerous! You will be killed the moment you step foot back into that mountain." Gandalf yelled out.

'Blasted elf...' I growled, getting more upset then I should. 'Curses! What in god's name is she thinking!'

"So we just leave her there..." Dwalin growled out, clearly upset as he glared up at the wizard.

"She is a survivor..." Gandalf assured, a bit apprehensively. "she will find her way back to us..."

"You don't sound so sure." I glared up at the wizard. 'Why...why am I so concerned for some _elf_!' I thought gritting my teeth at this unknown feeling.

"I'm not..." Gandalf stated honestly, suddenly realizing something. "Where's Bilbo? Where is our hobbit?" The wizard questioned looking at all of us.

I looked toward Ori and back around, now noticing that our appointed burglar was not among us.

"Curse that halfling! Now he's lost!" I heard Dwalin growl out as I looked back toward the mountain.

"I thought he was with Dori!" Gloin called out, now looking at the eldest of the Ri brothers.

"Don't blame me!" Dori defended, glaring at Gloin.

"Well where did you last see him?" Gandalf questioned.

"I think I saw him slip away when they first cornered us." Nori explained.

I felt angered at that news, now gripping the grip of my sword tightly.

"Well what happened exactly?" Gandalf commanded looking toward Dori and Nori. "Tell me!"

"I'll tell you what happened." I interrupted, stepping forward to address my company. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door!" I growled in anger. "We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

Silence fell among us, as some looked down in sadness.

"No, he isn't."

I looked behind me in surprise as I saw our burglar appear from behind the tree. I heard most of the dwarves give a sigh of relief at the sight of the hobbit.

"Bilbo Baggins..." Gandalf chuckled as I went to stand besides Dwalin, stabbing my sword into the ground. "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

The hobbit smiled before patting Balin on the shoulders.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" My youngest nephew smiled, taking a step forward.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins." My eldest questioned.

"How indeed..." Dwalin questioned from beside me.

It was silent for some time before the hobbit gave a nervous chuckle.

"I had found him close to the mouth of the exit..." A voice sounded from behind the tree. "I was lucky enough to have gotten to him just in time before the goblins did."

From behind the tree stepped Bellethiel; exhausted, covered in black blood mixed with her own, and holding the side of her arm. A huge relief washed over me at seeing the elf in one piece and I almost smiled...almost.

She walked forward and patted the hobbits head and in the corner of my eyes I saw my youngest nephew and Ori run up to her, latching onto her waist with Fili walking forward, nodding to her.

'She's here...she's safe.' I thought, watching at how she interacted with my nephews as Kili began to fret over her arm.

* * *

I could see the company up ahead, hear their conversation about their concern for myself and Bilbo and I was about to make myself known, until I heard Bilbo stop behind the tree as he too listened to their conversation.

"I'll tell you what happened." I heard Thorin say, as they were now fretting over where Bilbo had gone. "Master Baggins saw his chance and he took it! He's thought of nothing but his soft bed and his warm hearth since he first stepped out of his door!" Thorin growled out. "We will not be seeing our hobbit again. He is long gone."

Bilbo had suddenly reappeared in front of me, as I took notice to him pocketing a gold ring into his pocket and stepped out from behind the tree.

"No, he isn't." Bilbo interrupted their conversation as I stayed behind the tree for a bit to give them their own space.

"Bilbo Baggins..." I heard Gandalf chuckle "I've never been so glad to see anyone in my life."

I heard Bilbo take a step forward away from the tree.

"Bilbo, we'd given you up!" Kili called out in relief.

"How on earth did you get past the goblins." Fili questioned.

"How indeed..." Dwalin questioned, also curious.

When I heard silence on Bilbo's end and a nervous chuckle, I figured that now would be the best time to make myself known.

"I had found him close to the mouth of the exit..." I said taking a step from behind the tree, holding my aching arm. "I was lucky enough to have gotten to him just in time before the goblins did."

Another sigh of relief passed through the company as I walked forward and patted the small hobbit on the head. And before I could react Kili and Ori had latched themselves around my waist as Kili began to pester me about my arm as Fili nodded in my direction.

"I am happy that you both are in one piece." Gandalf stated, catching my eye and giving me a warm smile.

"I want to know something..." I heard Thorin question taking a step forward. "Why did you come back?"

"Look, I know you doubt me," Bilbo stated, holding Thorin's gaze. "I know-I know you always have. And you're right, I often think of Bag End...I miss my books, and my arm chair, and my garden. See that's where I belong, that's home...and that's why I came back cause...you don't have one, a home. It was taken from you, but I will help you take it back if I can."

Bilbo's speech, I could tell touched each one of these dwarves...even if they were as tough as stone and I smiled...for this was not the Bilbo I was talking to back at the mouth of the cave.

"The company deserves a bit of some rest." I interrupted the peaceful silence, catching the group's attention. "When I left the cave, the goblins were not following, and I think after all that we have been through...we deserve a couple of minutes."

The company seemed apprehensive about it, looking nervously toward the mountain as I shook my head.

"I will keep my eyes and ears opened if that would make you feel any better. Look at you all, huffing and puffing, exhausted...bloody. Sit and catch your breath before we decide to move on, the sun still has yet to set and time is on our side." I pointed out.

"Bellethiel is right," Gandalf added. "It would not do us any good if some of you were to collapse if we decide to keep going."

"We take a short break!" Thorin called out causing the company to drop where they stood. "Bellethiel...a word please."

I was caught a bit by surprise as I watched Thorin walk away. I looked down at his two nephews who shrugged their shoulders, indicating they had not a clue what their uncle wanted to discuss with me. So I quickly followed the king not too far from the company, but far enough where they would not hear our conversation.

"Is something the matter Thorin?" I questioned as he turned around to look at me.

"I...I wanted to apologize." Thorin mumbled, shifting his weight a bit. "For the way I've treated you. You have been nothing but loyal and kept close watch of my company, not only that but you have risked your life for my nephews, myself and my kin. I thank you, Bellethiel."

This caught me off guard at how honest Thorin was being with me without getting upset for no reason.

"Here." Thorin held out his hand toward me and in his palm lay my brothers silver bead. "I did not lose it, or throw it away."

I hesitantly reached out to his hand, my hand shaking in shock and I was about to take it back but I made a decision right then and there. I took his hand in mine and with my other I closed his hand around it, caressing his hand affectionately between my own as he looked up at me in surprise.

"When we reach Erebor, when you take back your home, become King Under the Mountain...I will ask for it. I place this in your care, as a reminder of the promise I had made to you." I smiled sweetly at him. "The safety of your kin, your company, and yourself will be my main concern, do not forget that Thorin...and when you look at this bead always remember my words that I swear to you here."

Thorin nodded, taking his hand slowly back as he walked past me and back to the company.

I watched him go before he stopped in his advance.

"Don't go risking your life so carelessly..." Thorin called back. "You are a valued part of this company, there will be a lot of us that will mourn for you if you were to fall..."

I smiled at the back of Thorin, my heart suddenly skipping a beat, touched at his words. I did not know why my heart beat fast against my chest, and I do not know why I suddenly saw Thorin in a different light...but I did not mind the change one bit.

But the heartfelt scene was cut short when I heard an angry howl in the distance, alerting the company.

"Out of the frying pan..." I heard Thorin mumble, looking around on alert.

"And into the fire..."


	15. I Do Believe The Worst Is Behind Us

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name's and Meaning:   
> Arbellason (Noble Strength)  
> Valauthiel (God of Battle)

"Gandalf!" I called out in alarm, rushing past Thorin and looking to the wizard, listening as more howls followed soon after.

"Run..." Gandalf called, looking toward the company who began to frantically get to their feet. "Run!"

We began running in the opposite direction of the mountain, away from the howls that was getting closer by the second.

I took a glance behind and saw the outline of wargs in the distance, gaining speed and closing in on us fast.

I took one of my arrows and took a shot in the dark, hitting whatever was riding on top one of the wargs, hearing the rider and the beast stumble and picked up the pace.

On my side I saw a warg jolt past me and turned to glance at whatever was in front, which had to be one of the members from the company for when it pounced forward, its body suddenly fell to the ground dead.

The pack began to close in from all around, attacking any dwarves they came across and falling in a heap at being sliced or clobbered.

I drew my sword, the blade gleaming brightly in the darkness and bought it down with as much force as I could muster with an injured arm down on a riderless beast, cutting clean through to the spine. And when my sword would not budge from its spot, I took out a bow and aimed at another warg that had chased after Ori. It embedded itself into its eye socket before Ori reeled back with his hammer, slamming it hard on its skull.

"Up into the trees, all of you!" I heard Gandalf call from up front, and when I looked in his direction I took notice that we were chased to the edge of a cliff. "Come on climb Bilbo, climb!"

I pulled out my sword and ran quickly to the tree closest to me and jumped up high, catching a stray branch close to the ground and began climbing as high as I could, putting as much distance between myself and the ground.

"They're coming!" I heard Thorin shout from the ground, and I looked down to see more wargs headed our way. I looked around to make sure that all the dwarves had reached higher grounds, but something down below caught my attention.

A small hobbit, attempting to pull out his sword that was stuck in the skull of a dead warg.

'Bilbo!' I thought in a panic, quickly jumping out of the tree and landing beside the hobbit.

"Up you go Bilbo!" I yelled out, grabbing him by the back of his coat, yanking out his sword and practically throwing the small hobbit up into the tree.

"Belle!" I heard Bilbo call out in a panic as I looked up to make sure that he had caught one of the branches, his concern expression clear on his face.

"Climb higher Bilbo!" I urged hearing the pounding of paws getting close.

In the last-minute I flipped back and landed on the back of a warg before propelling myself up into the tree I had thrown Bilbo, climbing high before the jaws of any wargs caught a hold of my leg.

"Bellethiel..."

I looked further up to see Thorin with a slight glare in his features, almost scolding me for my little stunt. Taking a glance down, I saw the pack of wargs surrounding the trees that held the company, snarling and snapping in our direction before their attention was bought toward the mountain.

I followed their gaze and saw, standing on top one of the rocks that jutted out, an orc atop a white warg...scars marring his skin with a metal claw on his left arm and I knew instantly who it was.

'The Pale Orc...' I thought, tensing up when I heard a rustle of leaves above me.

"Azog." I heard Thorin breath out in shock, I looked up to see him staring at the pale orc as if he was seeing a ghost. The orc atop the white warg began to stroke the beasts fur, speaking to it ominously.

 ** _"Nuzdigid? Nuzdi gast (Do you smell it? The scent of fear?)?"_** I heard it whisper in his black speech to his fellow orcs. **_"Ganzilig-i unarug obod nauzdanish, Torin undag Train-ob (I remember your father reeked of it, Thorin son of Thrain.)"_**

"It cannot be..." I heard Thorin breath out in pain and grief at the sight of an enemy he believed long dead.

I looked up to Thorin with concern, and glared back at Azog, gritting my teeth in anger before the pale orc reeled back and pointed in our direction.

 _ **"Kod, Toragid biriz. Worori-da (That one is mine. Kill the others!)!"**_

Azog commanded, signaling the wargs around him to dash forward, leaping up into the trees, snapping their jaws at any branch that they could reach. Crashing their bodies against the base of the tree causing the vibrations to travel upward.

I held fast to the tree with ease, though some of the others I could tell had more difficulty as I watched the wargs continue their assault, thrashing the trees continuously with no signs of stopping, almost uprooting the tree from its place.

 _ **"Sho gad adol (Drink their blood!)!"**_ Azog called out, causing the attacks to become more ruthless, and suddenly the tree we were on gave way, toppling over to the next.

"Jump!" I yelled out, bending my knees and catching myself onto the next branch, though with the added weight from the fallen tree it created a rippling effect. For the one I had landed on began to fall over as well. And it continued that way until we had all been forced onto a single standing tree at the edge of the cliff, which no doubt would soon give way as the rest did.

I had landed besides Thorin putting as little weight on the branch as possible and I could feel the tree begin to rock back and forth with the onslaught from the wargs below.

Looking around, I was relieved to see that everyone had made it into the tree in one piece before taking out an arrow and firing it down at the wargs at the base of our tree. One by one wargs began to fall dead, but when one would fall more would take its place and soon this tree would fall over the cliffs edge if we did not think of something quick.

A ball of fire flew down from above, hitting the ground and scrambling the wargs who became frightened at the flame that began to spread.

"Fili!"

I looked up to see Gandalf drop, from what I could tell, a heated pine cone, and one by one it began to spread down ward as other dwarves began to ignite their own. Throwing it as far as they could and hitting their marks or creating a barrier between us and the creatures of darkness.

Thorin had one in his grasp before I stopped him. He looked up at me in curiosity before I bought the tip of my arrow over to the pinecone, waiting for my arrow to catch fire. And once it did I aimed it at one of the wargs that had gotten though the blazing barrier.

I watched in satisfaction as my arrow hit its mark, the beasts fur catching on fire and the yelps of pain the warg created as it retreated away.

From the corner of my eye I saw Thorin smirk before throwing his pinecone on another beast and before I knew it, the area before us was lit up and the wargs retreating back toward safety.

I let out a sigh of relief, along with the rest who let out a cry of victory at besting our foe.

But our victory was short-lived when the tree we were situated in began to creek and fall over the edge, stopping and holding on by a single root. The sudden halt of the fall caused everyone in the tree to lose their balance, hanging from any of the trees branches.

A scream of fright sounded behind me and when I looked back I saw Ori hanging by his brothers leg, screaming as the tree fell another inch or so. I saw all the dwarves hanging on as hard as they could, trying to get their bearings as I too hauled myself up and lay my body across one of the thicker branches.

"Mr. Gandalf!" I heard Dori yell out, but I could not hear much after that for my attention was else where.

Thorin lay beside me, his gaze fixated on the orc before us that was laughing at our misfortune. His gaze hard and determined, the look I had seen millions of times among my nephews and my brother.

"Thorin rethink what you are about to do!" I whispered urgently, not catching his attention.

He had pushed himself up, finding his bearings, standing tall as ever and began to make his way back onto solid ground.

I watched in disbelief as he made a run toward the pale orc, his weapon raised, the oaken shield on his arm bared as he prepared himself to face off against the giant orc.

Through the flames he ran, his site set on one thing and before he could register what happened, the white warg had knocked him down to the ground.

'Thorin!' I gasped out, seeing him slowly get up to face his enemy once more. 'He needs help!'

And when Thorin got to his knees, Azog was already preparing for another attack, his mace smashing against the dwarf kings face, bringing him once again to the ground.

I heard Balin call out to his King, his dear friend, and I could do nothing but watch in shock, anger coursing through me as I saw the white warg clamp his teeth around Thorin. Hearing his cries of pain, of anger, only fueled me even more...and it broke my heart to hear such a sound escape the his mouth.

"Thorin!"

I looked to the side and saw the branch Dwalin was on give away and I swung my feet up onto the middle section of the tree. I slowly got to my feet and carefully made my way toward Dwalin, and in the corner of my eyes I saw Bilbo stand, his sword ready, and charged toward Thorin who had been flung onto a jagged rock.

I stood still for a second, seeing Bilbo race toward an orc who held a blade at Thorin's throat, his small blade out of its sheathe and tackling the orc, killing it and became the only thing standing between Thorin and Azog.

Quickly, I made my way toward Dwalin and reached down for him to take my hand which he graciously took. I hauled him up before seeing Fili helping Kili up as well, determination set on their faces.

When I saw that the dwarves had a gain on their footing I ran ahead, my sword at a ready as I saw three wargs already advancing on poor Bilbo. I jumped on one of the wargs, slashing the throat of the rider while I heard a battle cry from Dwalin who followed right behind, the two princes following soon after.

One of the wargs took a swing with its paw, nicking me just above my eye as I bought my sword up through its jaw and into its skull.

Through the commotion I saw Azog advancing toward Thorin and Bilbo, and I ran to stand between the white warg and its target. I looked at Thorin's battered body, his eyes shut and motionless and I gritted my teeth.

'You told me not to risk my life so carelessly...but what about you Thorin...' I thought, growling and glaring at Azog.

"You want him..." I growled out, my sword poised and ready. "You will have to go through me you foul creature."

The white warg growled at me, ready to pounce when I heard a screech from above. From behind an eagle had swooped down and scooped one of the warg and its rider, picking it up high into the air and throwing it over the edge.

With the eagles help, they were able to draw the wargs away with the environment and the fire and I was finally able to relax at the reinforcements.

An eagle came from in front and landed close to Thorin, picking him up in his talons before taking off. I noticed that through the eagles take off with Thorin, he had dropped his shield and I quickly rolled out-of-the-way of another eagle before picking it up knowing that this shield is precious to Thorin.

I looked around to see the eagles picking up the dwarves one by one before I took a running start and jumped off over the cliff. An eagle already there to catch me as I fell, its soft feathers ruffling beneath my hand.

"Thank you..." I mumbled, patting the back of the eagle who only let out a screech in response before flying quickly to catch up with the rest.

The sun was rising over the clouds by the time we had gotten far from the pack of wargs, and I closed my eyes at the feel of the wind through my hair. I took this time to evaluate myself and saw that the gash on my arm...was worse than I thought and there was blood already dripping from the wound the warg had given me above my eye. I twisted slightly and I could feel a slight twinge from where the Goblin King had squeezed and threw me. I was in such a bad state, but I knew there was someone worse than me...and that caused me to panic as I searched for the wounded King.

"Thorin!"

I looked toward the eagle that carried Fili and looked in the direction he was looking at and saw Thorin laying limp in the eagles talons.

'Such a foolish dwarf...' I thought, gritting my teeth.

"I know who you are, Valauthiel..."

I looked down at the eagle I was situated on and saw his eye staring back at me.

"Maybe once, I went by that name...but my given name is Bellethiel." I mumbled, resting on the back of the eagle. "I am at a disadvantage for I do not know your name my friend."

"My name is (Drink their blood!) my lady, you were very lucky we got to you just in time." Arbellason called, following his brethren.

"Noble Strength...what a great name." I smiled, ruffling the feathers under my palm. "I am grateful you came when you did, I did not think we would make it out of there, alive." I stated honestly.

"I've heard many stories of your tale Lady Bellethiel...and if your path will take you where I think it will I must give you a word of caution." Arbellason mumbled.

"A warning?" I questioned, now a bit intrigued.

"I have heard word from the creatures of Mirkwood, a darkness falls upon the land, the King has not forgiven you for your rebellion...he is still very much upset. If you were to come across him, or enter in his realm...I fear the consequences you will face Lady Bellethiel." Arbellason cautioned.

"I did not think he would forgive me any time soon." I stated, nodding my head in appreciation for the news. "Why tell me this, Arbellason?"

"Admiration, I suppose...for elves and dwarves who are always at ends with each other...you put your differences aside and helped those who needed saving." Arbellason said. "After hearing the stories from the animals of the forest...I was hoping I would come across you one day to tell you this myself."

"Thank you, dear friend." I smiled and scratching his back as he let out a screech of joy.

"We are reaching our destination!" Arbellason called out as he began to circle. "Soon you will be reunited with your friends and beloved."

"Beloved?" I questioned, a bit taken back.

"The dwarf being carried by our Lord, he is your beloved is he not?" Arbellason questioned innocently. "I've seen the way you've been looking at him and I only assumed...perhaps you are not at that stage yet?"

I was too stunned to speak, which only caused Arbellason to laugh.

"It may seem I have rendered you speechless, perhaps you did not know the way you looked at him was one of adoration and love." Arbellason teased. "No matter, you will be reunited with them soon."

'Beloved? Adoration? Love? For Thorin?' I thought, feeling myself blush a bit. 'It cannot be...is that true?'

I looked toward the rock we were approaching that the dwarves were now being dropped off at and I ended up being the last to slide off of Arbellason.

"Thorin!" I heard Gandalf call out as I stood behind him, watching as he knelt beside the body of Thorin.

I held my breath, waiting and praying to the Valar that Thorin would wake as I stepped up beside Bilbo.

"The Halfling..." Thorin mumbled.

'Thank Eru...' I thought, breathing out a sigh of relief at hearing his gruff voice speak once more.

"It's alright, Bilbo is here." Gandalf assured as I looked down beside me to the hobbit, smiling. "He's quite safe."

Thorin attempted to get to his feet, staggering a bit due to the injuries he acquired from Azog and his warg. Dwalin and Kili stepped forward and helped the king to his feet. But once he was able to gain his footing, he pushed the help aside and gave a hard stare in our direction...looking directly at the hobbit.

"You." Thorin's rough voice addressed, pointing at the hobbit. "What were you doing? You nearly got yourself killed." Thorin growled, taking menacing steps forward as Bilbo backed up into me.

"Thorin..." I addressed, as I looked at the king in alarm.

He regarded me, continuing his path toward the hobbit.

"Did I not say that you would be a burden? That you would not survive in the wild? That you had no place amongst us." Thorin berated, now standing directly in front of Bilbo, my heart going out to the poor hobbit.

But what Thorin did next surprised me for he pulled Bilbo away from me and into his embrace.

"I have never been so wrong, in all my life." Thorin breathed out and I smiled at the heart warming scene.

I moved to stand beside Gandalf, away from the dwarf and hobbit, and the grey wizard stared at me with a smile on his face which I returned. The cheering of the company loud as they were happy with the full acceptance of the hobbit.

When Thorin pulled back, I saw that smile once more, the same smile I witnessed back when they were captured by trolls and again...my heart beat hard against my chest...but the smile was gone in seconds.

"I am sorry I doubted you."

"No, I-I would have doubted me too. I'm not a hero, or a warrior." Bilbo scoffed playfully before turning to Gandalf. "Not even a burglar."

I smiled warmly and watched as the eagles circled us before one came to a stop behind us, bowing its head at me. It stayed there for a bit, possibly wanting to talk to me.

"Is that...what I think it is?" Bilbo questioned, looking in the opposite direction, toward the very edge of the cliff, toward the rising sun while I stayed behind, making my way toward the eagle.

"Erebor." Gandalf called. "The Lonely Mountain. The last of the great dwarf kingdoms of Middle Earth."

"Our home." Thorin's voice was heard as I moved to pat the side of the eagles neck.

'Home...' I thought, halting my movement, placing my hand on top the eagles feathers. 'When this is over...where will I go to I wonder once we come to the journeys end...'

I sighed sadly before looking into the eyes of Arbellason.

"I do believe the worst is behind us." Bilbo added.

By this time my attention was mostly on Arbellason who nudged my head with his beak, dismissing my thoughts of home.

"Remember my warning Lady Bellethiel." Arbellason warned. "I do not wish to hear that you have fallen by the hands of your own kin. There is still much for you to do here with your companions and your beloved."

"He is not my beloved Arbellason..." I mumbled.

"My sharp eyes do not deceive me." Arbellason said smugly, stretching out his wings and taking off. "Farewell Lady Bellethiel! Wherever you fare, till your eyries receive you at the journey's end!"

"May the wind under your wings bear you where the sun sails and the moon walks." I called, waving my hand at the departing eagle as he let out a screech in return.

* * *

Gandalf had decided to take a small rest atop what he had called the Carrock. He said it was in our best interest to rest, but I had heard Bellethiel mumble that he had just forgotten how to get down.

The sun had already set and Gloin had started up a fire in the middle of the rock structure while I looked toward Thorin who was wincing every time he moved around.

"Thorin, I think you should have Oin have a look at your wounds." I suggested, earning a slight groan from the lad.

"I am fine, Balin..." Thorin grumbled stubbornly.

"As your friend Thorin I am not suggesting, I am commanding it." I argued, worried for the health of my dear friend. "Please lad, your health is the utmost importance since we are now safe from harm."

I looked toward Oin and motioned him over to check on our kings wounds, and though he continued to grumble and protest most of the way, I told Oin to just keep up his inspection.

"What do you think they're discussing?" I heard Ori question to his older brother.

"Hopefully a way to get down of this forsaken rock before the wargs catch up to us." Nori mumbled looking in the direction Gandalf and Bellethiel stood by the narrow tip of the rock.

"Have you noticed a slight change in Belle after escaping the Goblin tunnels?" Kili questioned, his attention on the bickering elf and wizard.

"What do you mean lad?" I questioned curiously.

"I mean...she's just been cautious and keeping to herself more now compared to before." Kili answered worriedly. "After what happened with that Great Goblin...I think it affected her more than she's letting on is all I'm saying."

I took a glance toward Gandalf and the lass as Gandalf left to think leaving the elf to sit over the tip, looking toward Erebor. Her hands were balled at her side and her shoulders were sagged, but I could not tell what her facial expressions were giving off.

"I'm a bit lost." Bilbo interrupted, sitting between the two princes, nibbling on some bread we had "borrowed" from Rivendell, the food we were eating now close to the last of our food supply.

"Back in the Goblin tunnel, we had come across the largest Goblin we have ever seen." Ori retold, handing his book over to Bilbo. "He spoke illy of Belle and her kin, calling them the traitors of Mirkwood. I don't think that he knew he was speaking directly to the captain for the monster addressed the captain as a guy."

Bilbo handed Ori back his leather book as the lad looked sadly at the lass's back.

"He pointed out how much lives she ruined at her attempt to return back to Erebor...families she tore apart...being the reason for loosing their home." Ori pointed sighed sadly. "She got really upset and angry I'm sure."

"She mentioned something to me..." Bilbo mumbled sadly. "before we had reached the Misty Mountain that she had many regrets. Though she did not regret returning to Erebor, she did regret the lives that she had ruined. I'm assuming that is what she meant..."

Bilbo looked toward Belle, a look of sadness before turning back to the fire.

"Poor thing, must have kept it in for so long, that regret eating her up with no one to talk to..." Bilbo muttered.

I looked sadly toward the lass before coming to a quick decision, getting up from where I had sat and walked over to the elf that isolated herself for the time being.

"Lass?" I called as I saw her head swivel slightly in my direction before looking back toward Erebor. "Is everything alright?"

"I could hear you, even though you were whispering..." She commented without taking her eyes off the lonely mountain.

I sighed and eased myself down beside her, my bones aching a bit due to the bruises I had acquired while sliding down the cavern.

"My body ain't how it used to be." I chuckled, staring at the mountain. "Lass...if you heard our conversation, then you know what I may say to you. You can't keep your emotions in. It would seem odd for someone like me to be lecturing someone who has lived and seen much more than I, but I think you need to let it out. This...regret and sadness you've got building up over these couple of centuries."

I had said my peace as silence fell between us and I was about to get up before I heard the lass give a sigh.

"Being over thousands of years old, you would think that in time...wounds would heal..." Bellethiel mumbled as I had to listen carefully just to hear her. "I had ruined many lives my dear Balin, some of my comrades had children, loved ones, and friends. I do not know if they followed them to Rivendell, but it was my decision to go back...and I should have commanded them to stay behind. If I had tried, they would have not been brought down by me, they would still be with their family and loved ones...and they would still have a home to return to."

Her voice was calm and unchanging, but there was much emotion laced in her words. The sound of centuries of pain being released after being held in for so long.

"You blame yourself...why?" I questioned. "I had seen those that returned to the mountain with you and I see them regretting nothing. They were happy where they were and I think they knew the consequences if they followed you. And I have a feeling that if you were to order them to return home...they would not listen and still would have follow you."

When the lass said no more I reached out and took her hand in my own.

"It would seem like you are the only one blaming yourself," I commented. "if your companions do not blame you then why should you? They are proud to have followed you and from what I can tell...they are very proud just to be together."

Bellethiel looked down at me, a bit in shock as if she never considered that it was a possibility.

"They have said that they regret nothing, I just assumed they would not be honest with me due to the title I had held." She breathed out, staring down at her hand in my own.

"For one so old, you are blinded by the obvious. You have to move on from this false regret of ruining the lives of your friends, for I think you are the only one thinking it." I stated as she went back to looking toward the mountain.

"My brother is there, Balin, laying in the desolation of Dale." Bellethiel stated, staring back at Erebor. "I wonder if he would be proud with what I have done these past centuries."

"He is proud." I stated smiling up at her.

She nodded her head before getting up to her feet and assisting me to my own.

"I suggest you sit beside the fire, the nights are getting longer and colder." Bellethiel smiled. "I will start looking for a way down."

I made my way back to the camp fire with Bellethiel walking beside me.

"Thank you Balin..." I heard Bellethiel say before leaving me with the others.

"How is she?" Bilbo questioned the moment I sat down beside my brother.

"She is fine." I smiled cheerfully, watching the lass walk away, searching around the edges. "We had a little talk and I think she is feeling much better."

Bilbo sighed in relief as he smiled nervously, causing the princes to tease the poor hobbit.

"Don't you go falling for our dear Bellethiel Master Bilbo." Fili called out, smiling.

"I think our dear elf already has eyes for another!" Kili added, smirking toward his Uncle who glared slightly at his nephew.

"I am not falling for Belle!" Bilbo argued. "She is just a very good friend that I am concerned for."

"Don't go spreading false lies Kili." Thorin grunted as Oin poked his rib cage.

"I'm not spreading any lies Uncle!" Kili smiled innocently.

"It's pretty obvious the way she looks at you." Fili added. "We're not that blind to things like this."

I laughed along with the others at the jest going on between family, the conversation edging away our previous worries.

"Gandalf," I heard the lass call out at the back area. "I think I may have found the way down."

Gandalf got up from his spot and made his way over to her, whispering to her before I suddenly saw her look over the edge.

"Time to test your theory Mithrandir." I heard the lass say before suddenly jumping over the edge.

"Belle!"

The company got to their feet in alarm, running frantically to the edge, peering over and fearful at what we would see.

A bit lower from where we stood was Bellethiel looking around in shock before smiling up at us.

"I think I found the stairs!"


	16. A Safe Place To Rest

Jumping down was probably the worse thing I could do, I took a risk by either landing on the stairway down...or fall all the way to the bottom and die. I knew possibly Thorin would be upset once more for my recklessness but I knew that if we did not find the stairs soon, Azog and his pack of wargs would catch our scent and run us down.

"It is easer the first several steps, but from what I can see the lower we go would be where the company will need some assistance." I called up.

"Very good my dear." Gandalf called, carefully lowering himself down to the step I was on. "Come, let us descend."

I jumped down further toward the middle of the steps, situated on the steps that the company would need help climbing down. I looked up and watched as the dwarves made their way toward me, assisting each other while I took out wraps from the small pouch at my side along with my water skin.

'It may not be much...but hopefully it can prevent some infection.' I thought, quickly pouring the water on my arm ridding any access blood before doing a quick patch up work. I poured some water on a cloth and patted the cut above my eye and wrapped my head to prevent it from bleeding into my eye. 'The best I could do I suppose...'

When the company had reached the steps I was situated on, I was ready to assist the dwarves down the steeper steps. As odd as it must have looked, one who was as tall as I could easily lower the dwarves down without them jumping and injuring themselves. This created a chain of dwarves assisting the others down as I made my way to the bottom, waiting patiently for the last of the dwarves to reach the last step. The lower we went the steeper the steps became to a point where if someone was to fall it could cause some terrible injuries.

"Ori look out!" I heard Dori yell.

I looked up in time to see the youngest brother Ri lose his balance on the last step just above me. I quickly stood beneath the falling dwarf and his body roughly collided with my own causing both of us to fall to the ground in a jumbled heap.

I grunted in pain at the discomfort it caused with my ribs and the sudden weight of the dwarf laying on me.

"Belle! I am so very sorry!" Ori called out, quickly getting off me and helping me sit up.

"I always seem to get hurt when it comes to you dwarves..." I chuckled jokingly causing the young dwarf to apologize over and over. "Ori...I was joking." I grunted, carefully getting back to my feet.

"Are you okay my dear?" I heard Gandalf question as he got down on the last step.

"Perfectly fine Gandalf..." I smiled, patting Ori on the head. "Ori just took a small tumble."

"Ori!"

The youngest brother was tackled by his eldest sibling, who started to fret and scold the young scholar, inspecting him from head to toe and worrying like a mother hen before Nori told Dori to relax.

"You could've been horribly injured! Be careful next time Ori!" Dori scolded before thanking me, as the last of the company made their way to the bottom of the stairway.

"Where to now?" Bilbo questioned.

"We could..." I was about to say before a sound caught my ears. "all use a wash..."

"What?" Kili yelled out, dumbfounded at what I had said.

"There is a river nearby." I smiled walking in the direction of the running water. "I do not know about you dwarves...but I for one want a wash after being handled by those disgusting goblins. Ridding myself of all this blood, dirt and grime."

Not too far was exactly what I had heard, there was a little river close by that we could all wash off.

Suddenly a group of dwarves ran pass me into the water, in the process being half clothed and instead I changed paths and went behind the tree that Gandalf had sat himself under.

"Is something the matter dear Bellethiel? I thought you wanted to scrub off all the blood?" Gandalf jested.

"I did, until a group of unclothed dwarves beat me to it." I blushed, from where I stood.

"There's a large boulder over there where you can have your own privacy my dear." Gandalf stated.

I looked to where he had pointed and saw the exact boulder he was talking about and graciously took the opportunity to have a good rinse off.

* * *

When I had heard there was a stream nearby I was reluctant to take the offer, Durin's day was coming up quick and we could not waste any more time...precious time that we could be using to make our way forward on this journey to Erebor.

But, even I was relieved to be able to rinse off the blood and grime that we had accumulated from goblin town and our encounter with Azog.

Though it was a nice change, to be able to relax under the sun...clean our clothing without worrying about the dangers ahead.

After a quick rinse off and Oin wrapping my wounds once more, I sat beside the wizard and the Hobbit in everything but my armor, lighting my pipe and creating smoke rings...almost commanding them to go in certain direction. Though...there was always another ring following soon after by the wizard that always found their way through my own...it was a very relaxing.

"Bilbo!" Bofur called out, walking over to our burglar who had taken to relaxing his eyes under the sun. "Would you like some Old Toby dear burglar?"

"I have not had some since leaving Bag End!" Bilbo smiled, sitting up as Bofur handed him some of the leaves.

"Pass some here Bofur!" Kili called out.

"You have your own!" Bofur called, causing my nephew to pout.

"Hey, where's our elf?" Bombur questioned.

"I pointed her in the direction of that boulder." Gandalf called out.

"She's been a while." Dwalin mumbled out, a bit concerned.

"A warrior she may be, but she is a woman after all." Gandalf chuckled. "Though she has been away for a while I must admit."

"Shall we go check on her?" Kili suggested, smirking playfully and getting up along with his brother.

"You two will sit down." Balin scolded.

Something on the side of Gandalf caught my attention.

"Where did you get that Gandalf?" I questioned.

The wizard looked to where I was looking and smiled, taking my shield and handing it to me.

"Bellethiel had handed it to me before she left. She informed me that you had dropped it when the Lord of Eagles had picked you up. Figured that it meant a lot to you so before she jumped off the cliff, she went to retrieve it." Gandalf smiled. "Bellethiel told me to return it to you after your bath, but I seemed to have forgotten."

I gingerly took the shield in my hand, shocked for I had come to terms that I may never see it again.

"I'll go see if she is alright." I stated, carefully getting to my feet to make sure I didn't ruin the wrapping Oin had just finished.

I heard the snickering of my nephews in the background as I made my way toward where the elf should be.

"Bellethiel." I called the closer I got.

When I got no answer I stepped around the boulder and saw our elf bathing in the sun...asleep.

Her black hair was fanned out around her, one of her arm used as a cushion for her head. She was dressed in her tunic and leggings, her armor lay beside her forgotten with her weapons in arms reach. There were loose wrappings around her head and the arm she did not use as her cushion, crimson red staining the white wraps. But the one thing I noticed was that she had a peaceful, serene expression gracing her delicate features and it was a nice change...it was somewhat a beautiful scene.

'What am I thinking...' I thought, shaking my head and made my way toward the sleeping elf. 'Must be something coming over me...'

I knelt beside the elf and gently shook her shoulder.

"Bellethiel." I called quietly, shaking her shoulder once more causing the she-elf to stir from her slumber.

"Thorin?" Her voice called quietly, ice blue eyes meeting my own in a daze. "Is everything alright?"

"You were gone for some time, the company was beginning to worry." I stated as the elf sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

"My apologizes, I must have dozed off." She said, running her hand through her hair. "It was not my intention."

"Lets get Oin to tend to your wounds." I said, getting to my feet and waiting for the elf to gather her belongings.

"My wounds?" She questioned, looking at the wrap that was falling from her head. She reached up and tugged at the white wrappings. "I was never good at wrapping my own injuries..."

I chuckled as she took the wrappings off and I turned to walk back to the company with the elf following close behind.

"Thank you for returning my shield." I called out.

"I figured that it was important to you." I heard her mutter, from what I thought sounded a bit embarrassed. "It was the least I could do..."

"All the same, thank you Bellethiel." I called back.

"How are you fairing Thorin? Did you have Oin take a look at your wounds?" I heard her question in concern.

"As much as I said protested otherwise, Balin had Oin tend to my injuries." I answered.

"That is good to hear." She chuckled.

I felt her place her hand upon my shoulder halting me from going any further.

"You told me before we were chased by wargs not to risk my life so carelessly. What you did back there, challenging Azog by yourself was such a careless and reckless thing to do." Bellethiel mumbled, coming to stand beside me. "You had me very worried Thorin..."

That unknown feeling crept through me, I was about to defend my reasons for going up against Azog, argue back...but I found that I could not.

"Please, do not do that again." Bellethiel mumbled, now walking ahead of me. "You are the most important person in this company along with your nephews. Please try to be more careful, the company would be lost without you."

'Most important?' I thought, following the elf close behind. 'You are just as important.'

I shook my head at the thought, thinking I must have caught some sort of illness if I am thinking such thoughts.

"Look who decided to join us!" The voice of Bofur yelled out as we got closer to the company.

"My apologizes, I dozed off after my rinse." Bellethiel called out.

"Oin." I called out, walking back to sit beside the wizard.

"Aye?" The older dwarf called out, holding his crumpled trumpet close to his ear.

"Our elf needs her wounds checked and wrapped." I said.

"If it is not too much trouble Oin." Bellethiel smiled, as Oin was already motioning for her to sit beside him.

"It is no trouble at all lass." Oin smiled, reaching into his pack for some wraps and herbs.

* * *

"That hurts!" I yelled out, flinching as Oin carefully placed some sort of herbs onto the wound on my arm.

"Don't be such a child!" Oin grumbled, beginning to wrap my arm up. "It'll go by quicker if you stop fussing around."

"It is not my fault!" I argued back, pouting a bit.

"Now, lets attend to that wound on your head." Oin called.

"I think I will be alright." I said quickly, ready to get to my feet and away from the healer.

"Sit." Oin's commanding voice called, causing me to sit back down dejectedly.

"For someone who is five thousand years old, second eldest here...you sure are acting like a little child." Kili chided in, laughing at my expense.

"It hurts..." I pouted sadly causing the rest of the company to laugh.

"Why have you not learned to wrap your own wounds properly? How did you survive by yourself for so long?" Oin scolded.

"I was never good at being a healer, so I would let time heal my wounds. My siblings were better at it then I." I stated obviously. "I am sure that my patient would die of sickness before I figure out what ails him."

"I will never ask you to look after me if I were to fall ill then." Fili joked, his brother leaning on him, out of breath from his brothers joke.

"Hmph..." I huffed, pouting as Oin started tending to the wound above my eye.

"So where to now?" I heard Thorin question, now blowing smoke rings into the air. "We are exhausted, low on supplies, and there's a warg pack chasing after us. No place is safe."

"There is a house not far from here." Gandalf called, blowing his own smoke ring through Thorin's. "It is a place where we may take refuge."

"Whose house? Is he friend or foe?" Thorin questioned.

"Neither...he will either help us. Or he will kill us." Gandalf stated honestly. "Though...he's not overly fond of dwarves."

"What choice do we have..." Dwalin questioned.

"Wargs or this mysterious character." Bilbo questioned nervously.

"Ouch! Not too rough!" I added in.

"Do not fret my dear dwarves and hobbit, for we have someone who can change his mind, make an exception, and allow us to stay." Gandalf stated, taking a glance at me.

"Me?" I questioned curiously.

"Surely you know of whom I speak of." Gandalf smiled. "You haven't seen Beorn in some time, am I right to assume Bellethiel?"

"Beorn?" I questioned lightening up. "I have not visited the skin changer since my nephews had been in my care."

"What influence will Bellethiel have?" Gloin questioned.

"Bellethiel will go and speak on our behalf, if all goes well then she will signal for us to join their company." Gandalf suggested.

"Skin changer?" Bilbo questioned. "What does that mean, he's a skin changer?"

"Some days he is a man, but others...he is a great bear." Gandalf said, carefully getting to his feet. "I think we have had enough rest, we should start making our way in the direction of the house."

The company began to rise to their feet, putting on their clothes and adorning their weapons and armor before we set off toward the house of Beorn.

"So how do you know of this skin changer, Belle?" Ori questioned curiously.

"My brother and myself ventured beyond the woods of Greenwood once in our younger days, and we came across a giant bear. We came out with major injuries and took shelter at Beorn's house, though at that time we did not know the house belonged to the bear that had mauled us." I smiled fondly at the memory of my brother and myself gaping at the giant house we had found. "When Beorn found us he took care of our wounds, after a while we got to know the skin changer and visited when we could, even taking our sister with us on our visits.

I began to notice familiar landmarks and knew that we were getting close to the house. A giant bee came flying at Bilbo, buzzing around his head as he attempted to swat the bug away.

"It is alright Bilbo, it just means that we will be arriving at Beorn's house soon." I smiled, as the bee landed on my shoulder.

In the distance I saw a house and in the yard I saw goats, sheep, dogs, and horses trotting across and I smiled for the house had not changed over the years.

"Bellethiel?" Gandalf smiled to me, nodding his head in the direction of the house. "Ready to meet your old friend?"

I smiled before walking forward through the bushes catching the attention of all the animals in the yard that flocked toward me, wanting attention.

"Tell Beorn that he has a visitor." I smiled as one of the horses bounded toward the house.

Suddenly, the door to the house slammed open to reveal a man of immense size, he had black hair with a thick beard framing his face, with thick bushy eyebrows. He wore a woodland brown tunic that reached to the middle of his thighs, almost to his knees. The tall man had a shocked expression on his face before he suddenly began to charge at me.

* * *

"I don't like this..." I mumbled beside the wizard as I watched the elf walk casually through the yard, the animals flocking to her side.

"Bellethiel will be fine Thorin." Gandalf assured, watching as Bellethiel stood calmly as one of the horses raced toward the house. "No harm will come to her."

The door to the house suddenly slammed open revealing who I assumed was the skin changer Gandalf and the elf had spoken about.

Beorn was the name Gandalf called him by, looked at the elf before suddenly charging at her.

"You were saying?" I grumbled, reaching for my sword.

I heard a ruckus from the company as they began to worry for the elf holding her ground as the skin changer got close.

"Stay where you are!" Gandalf growled out toward the company. "Bellethiel will be fine I assure you!"

I watched tense as the skin changer got closer to Bellethiel, but as he got into arms reach of the elf he scooped her into his arms and began to laugh with joy. The size difference between her and the skin changer was big as Bellethiel laughed along with the man, looking a bit out of breath for she tapped the mans arm to let her go.

"I told you that she will be fine." Gandalf mumbled watching the interaction fondly.

Bellethiel and the man spoke for the longest time, causing tension to fill the air as we waited to see how the situation would turn out when suddenly Bellethiel looked our way and whistled, beckoning us to come over.

"It would seem, we have found a safe place to rest." Gandalf smiled before walking forward.


	17. Queer Lodgings

"If it isn't the little warrior! How long has it been since you last visited my humble home!" Beorn laughed, causing me to laugh along with him.

"It has been too long I am afraid!" I laughed, struggling to breath as I tapped his arm. "If you do not mind Beorn, your strength is making it hard to breathe."

Beorn quickly placed me back on solid ground, wobbling just a bit before standing tall and staring up at the large man, smiling.

"To what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Beorn questioned, petting one of the horses that came up beside him.

"I am in a bit of some trouble I am afraid, and ask if you could provide us with some shelter." I stated, causing the large man to raise his brow in suspicion. "Several of my companions are being hunted and I thought that you could offer us a place to rest, at least until we are ready to proceed further on our journey. They are dwarves I am afraid, but if you would...I can tell you the most excellent story your ears have ever heard!"

"I am not overly fond of dwarves, Bellethiel. I'm sure you have not forgotten..." Beorn grumbled out.

"I understand, but they are dear and precious friends of mine. I fear that if we were to be left out in the open...they will be hunted down and killed." I stated gloomily. "If it is not too much trouble to have us as your guests Beorn, then I will beg if I must."

"I did not think I would live to see the day that a warrior such as yourself would beg Belle." Beorn smiled. "But any friend of yours is welcomed into my home. Go, call for your companions, they are most definitely welcomed! But don't forget that you owe me this wonderful tale you mentioned."

"I was intending to tell you the moment we enter your house." I smiled, turning in the direction that I had come from and whistled, beckoning them with my hand.

From the bushes emerged Gandalf, Bilbo following close at his heels with the company following nervously close behind.

"That is more than I thought you meant little warrior." Beorn jested, smiling as Gandalf approached. "Welcome to my home, Gandalf the Gray!"

"I thank you for allowing us into your home Beorn." Gandalf smiled.

"I promised Beorn here, a story of our adventure," I smiled as the company came to stand behind Gandalf. "I was hoping that you would take care of retelling our tale."

"It would be my pleasure!" Gandalf smiled. "Shall we retire back to the house and I can tell you about our capture in the Goblin tunnels."

"That sounds like a wonderful story!" Beorn bellowed out as we followed close behind.

* * *

After Beorn had us sit around his table, Gandalf recounted our adventure so far. From the company's run in with the trolls, being chased by wargs to Rivendell, our encounter with the Stone Giants by the Misty Mountains, falling through the trap door leading to Goblin Town, the slaying of the Goblin King and soaring on the backs of The Great Eagles and where our destination shall take us.

"That is a wonderful story indeed!" Beorn laughed, filling some of his huge mugs with milk and passing it around to everyone around the table. "Though I question whether it is the truth or not, I do see Bellethiel slaying such a huge creature...but captured by Goblins? Trolls? Sailing on the backs of Eagles? It is hard to believe! But it was a great story non-the-less. You are welcomed to stay in my house for as long as you need!"

"Thank you Beorn." I smiled from beside Gandalf.

"Now, I cannot say that what I believe is the truth yet...but you are telling me that you need to reach the mountain before the last days of Autumn." Beorn stated, taking a seat in one of the benches not occupied.

"Before Durin's day falls, yes." Gandalf answered.

"Durin's day will be upon us soon." Beorn stated. "You are running out of time."

"Which is why we must go through Mirkwood." Gandalf stated as I tensed a bit beside him.

"A darkness lies upon that forest, fell things creep beneath those trees. There is an alliance between the orcs of Moria and the necromancer in Dol Gudor. I would not venture there except in great need, and I will not go there if Bellethiel is to go with them." Beorn defended.

"We will take the elven road, the path is still safe." Gandalf assured.

"Safe?" Beorn scoffed. "The wood elves are not like their kin, they're less wise...and more dangerous."

"There are some wood elves who are still wise." I scoffed a bit in defense. "Though I do not deny that my kin are more dangerous than those that reside in Rivendell."

Beorn nodded before glancing out through one of the cracks in the ceiling boards.

"I am sorry to cut our conversation short." Beorn called, standing from his spot. "A word of advice, do not venture out during the night, it is very dangerous out. I am sure Bellethiel will back that up."

"I will keep them in doors." I stated as Beorn took his leave out the door, now looking toward Gandalf. "I think we both need to have a talk, Mithrandir..."

"Of course." Gandalf answered.

When he did not move I glared just a bit.

"Away from the company." I stated through gritted teeth.

He took a glance at me before getting to his feet and walking to the other side of the room with me following behind.

"Mithrandir..." I grumbled the moment we were away from listening ears. "Mirkwood, through the old elven path? Do you know what you are asking of me? Why did you not tell me this before back at Bag End."

"I am sorry Bellethiel, but it is the only way. Durin's day will be upon us soon and if we were to go around we will be facing orcs on wargs and goblins in our path. We will never make it to the mountain before the last days of Autumn, unless we go through Mirkwood." Gandalf stated.

"And if we were to come across Thranduil?" I questioned.

"I understand your fear...but I have faith that you will lead them around Thranduil's realm and through the woods safely." Gandalf defended.

"And where will you be going off to?" I questioned.

"I am afraid that I will have to leave you once we reach the edges of Mirkwood." Gandalf stated. "There is some urgent business that I am concerned about, dealing with this...Necromancer hiding out in Dol Gudor."

"My banishment comes with terrible consequences, if we enter Thranduil's realm..." I gritted my teeth in anger as I slammed my fist against the mantel.

"If I were to tell you we were going through Mirkwood...would you have not joined us?" Gandalf questioned. "Traveling from place to place, never settling, ignoring your kin residing in Rivendell?"

"Then you are sentencing me to death." I said through gritted teeth, and immediately stormed away from the wizard, heading toward the door.

"Where are you going?" Gandalf called.

"Out!" I called back.

"Beorn told us not to leave after dark." Gandalf warned, his footsteps following after me.

"He informed the company to stay in doors. I have already gotten attacked by the bear once, I assure you I will be fine." I growled, quickly making my exit and into the night.

* * *

"I think we both need to have a talk, Mithrandir..." Bellethiel said calmly, glaring at the wizard.

"Of course." Gandalf stated, not standing from his seat.

"Away from the company." Bellethiel stated, looking at the dwarves all around.

Gandalf gingerly stood from his spot and left with Bellethiel across to the other side of the room.

Bilbo took a glance in the direction of the two before going back to nibbling at the honey spread bread while drinking from a slightly large cup filled with milk.

A loud thump startled the company from their spots at the table which caused their attention to be averted to the two that stepped away from the company. Bellethiel was gritting her teeth in anger as her hand gripped tightly to the mantel above the fire-place. There was a dent in the wooden mantel piece for which the company assumed the loud noise came from Bellethiel's fist coming into contact with the wood.

Gandalf suddenly began to look a bit irritated at something Bellethiel had said and suddenly the she-elf stormed away from the gray wizard.

"Where are you going?" Gandalf called out.

"Out!" Bellethiel growled back.

"Beorn told us not to leave after dark." Gandalf informed, following Bellethiel close behind.

"He informed the company to stay in doors. I have already gotten attacked by the bear once, I assure you I will be fine." Bellethiel growled out, exiting the house and disappearing into the night.

Gandalf sighed before looking toward the table, the company's eyes quickly averted from the scene and back to their plates.

"I suggest we get some rest." Gandalf called out as he got closer to the table. "We have a long day ahead of us."

"Shouldn't we get Belle back? If outside was dangerous enough for Beorn to warn us not to venture out then shouldn't we be worried for her safety?" Bilbo questioned.

"She needs some time alone and she'll be fine out there by herself." Gandalf stated before mumbling to himself quietly. "I hope..."

"What were you two arguing about if I may ask?" Thorin questioned from besides his nephews.

"Our journey through Mirkwood has set her on edge." Gandalf stated, taking a seat on one of the vacant chairs.

Silence settled between the company as they knew of the tension between the elven king and their elf.

"But she will not argue about taking a different path." Gandalf informed. "Our destination is still set on venturing into Mirkwood through the elven path."

Gandalf took a puff from his pipe before looking to Thorin.

"I am going to retire for the night." Gandalf mumbled. "I suggest you all do the same."

* * *

I had arrived back at the house in the early mornings just as the sun was beginning to rise. My attitude toward Gandalf was uncalled for, but the thought of going through Mirkwood set me completely on edge. I did not want to go through the elven forest, into the realm of the king I once loyally served...into the realm of the king I turned my back to.

Taking a walk in the dark while Beorn was patrolling the area was a dangerous decision indeed, but I needed to think if there was anyway to go around the elven forest and make it to Erebor before the last days of Autumn...and I always came to the same conclusion:

There was no way around Mirkwood.

My only hope is that when we cross into the realm of Thranduil that we can avoid the elves that live there, all together.

"Had a nice walk?"

I looked toward the source of the voice and saw Gandalf awake with Balin and Oin eating some of Beorn's honey bread.

"Lovely..." I mumbled, walking toward Gandalf.

"So our journey to Mirkwood?" Gandalf questioned, his eyebrow rising to the top of his head.

"We can only hope that we do not come across any of the woodland elves." I stated plainly, leaning against one of the wooden beams. "The old elven path should take us away from any sign of elves, but we are taking a chance that there may be a patrol group running around. I should be able to lead us away if a patrol does come close to us."

Gandalf smiled, but I was far from happy...the thought of coming across my kin, was nerve-racking. I did not know what would happen...and I was afraid, but I could not show it.

"Did you meet Beorn on your walk?" Gandalf questioned.

"I had seen him patrolling the area while on my walk, but he did not see me. He seemed to be heading in the direction of the Misty Mountain" I stated, looking around for the others in the company. "Where is the rest?"

"They had woken early to train." Balin smiled getting up from his seat. "Shall we go have a look?"

"Lead the way, Balin." I smiled, following the elder dwarf close behind to the open yard.

There were the rest of the company, training in both their weapons and hand to hand combat...even Bilbo was there, learning how to use his sword from Dwalin.

"I am surprised you lot go Bilbo training as well." I giggled, watching as even Ori was learning from Dwalin.

"He denied it at first, but Dwalin decided to drag him out saying that it would be good if he learned how to protect himself." Kili smiled as he practiced with his bow and arrows.

"You should train with us Belle!" Bofur smiled, leaning on his mattock while he sipped from a water skin Beorn had loaned to him.

"I guess I have slacked off a bit..." I pondered. "Maybe I should...I have weakened a bit I suppose."

"You can spar with me, Belle." Fili offered.

"Sounds like fun." I smiled, walking up to Fili who took a defensive stance.

"I won't go easy on you because you're a woman Belle!" Fili jested.

"Neither will I, Prince Fili." I joked back, taking my sword out of my sheath.

There was a stand-off between myself and the blonde dwarf, I began to pin point the flaws in his stance, but at least he was being serious about our spar. There was also something else that bothered me.

"Take out both your swords, Fili." I called out, causing him to stumble a bit.

"What?" Fili questioned.

"Take out both of them, you said you would not go easy...then take out both of your swords and spar with me." I smiled.

Without hesitating, he took out both of his swords and took up the same stance again. In a blink he came charging at me to my right, but suddenly his eyes briefly drifted to the left and he faked in that direction, bringing both his blades up to attack which I easily blocked with my sword...moving just an inch back to avoid his swords from touching me.

I took a step forward and bought my sword down to his right which he left wide open when he attacked my left and at the last second he blocked my weapon and jumped back. Taking this chance, I ran straight for him the moment his feet touched the ground, I disarmed him before he could blink.

"H-How-" Fili stuttered over his words, glancing at his empty hands before looking behind to see his sword sticking out from the ground.

"I seem to have lost my touch..." I stated, glancing at my reflection in my sword.

"Lost your touch?" Kili yelled out in disbelief. "You disarmed my brother in seconds!"

"Back when I was a Captain I would have disarmed my opponent the moment they blinked." I smiled. "Though it was a nice change, fighting someone who was not trying to kill me."

"That's amazing!" I heard Bilbo call out.

"It is nothing amazing, I just have more experience than most." I stated, shuffling from side to side.

"You should challenge our uncle, Belle." Kili smirked, looking toward Thorin who was standing on the sideline. "I would like to see you take down our uncle."

"I do not think that is such a good idea Kili..." I mumbled a bit nervously.

"Why not?" Dwalin smirked, his arms crossed across his chest. "Think you could lose for the first time to a dwarf?"

"No, he is injured." I defended.

"Even injured I can still fight." Thorin called out, stepping toward me, his sword Ocrist already drawn and at his side. "I shall be your next opponent."

I hesitated for a bit before taking on my stance and kept my attention straight on Thorin.

"I'm betting on Uncle." I heard Fili mumble.

"Are you kidding? Belle took you down in seconds! You're just upset that your streak of winning has come to an end. I'm placing my bet on our elf!" Kili argued.

I heard a more of the dwarves placing bets on our little spar and all I could do was smirk a bit.

"Don't count me in, I will not take part in this." Bilbo called out from his spot beside Gandalf.

I heard the crunching of grass and looked to see Thorin took advantage of my distraction and ran toward me, his weapon raised and I quickly bought my sword up to block.

"You should pay closer attention." Thorin taunted, forcing me to step back at the unexpected attack.

"I did not know we were starting." I stated, pushing against Thorin's sword. I forced his sword back, but he had recovered quickly and bought it back down once more. Our sword connecting, the clang of metal echoing around the field.

"What happens if we come across Thranduil..." Thorin asked through gritted teeth.

The statement caught me off guard, it didn't take much to hold off Thorin's sword, but I had let up just a bit for his sword to inch closer to me.

"I have known Thranduil long enough to know that you will be captured and questioned." I stated using a bit more force and pushing him back. "He will want to know the reason a company of dwarves have ventured into his realm. And if he does not like your answer...he will imprison you and the only way out will be by his say."

"And what will happen to you?" Thorin grumbled a bit in concern, adding more force hoping to push me back. I could only glare at the question as I held my ground, my face just an inch closer to his.

I quickly used my full strength and disarmed Thorin, pushing him to the ground as I moved closer and pointed the sword at his throat.

"What will happen to me is only for me to know and you to hopefully never find out." I stated, sighing as I put my sword back in my sheath. "My duty is to get us through Mirkwood safely and avoid any of my kin. I will get you and the company to the mountain before the last days of Autumn, and I will get you there in one piece."

I turned around to return back to the house with the dwarves throwing the others in the company money bags from loosing their little bet.


	18. Venture Into Mirkwood

It had been days since I had last seen Beorn, and soon after, Gandalf goes missing as well. The company had been well taken care of, but even they were soon getting restless.

Thorin would be seen at the edge of the forest during the day, waiting and thinking who knows what, and some days he would be accompanied by Balin, Dwalin...or both. Many of the company were taking advantage of having a safe place to rest, but with their King on edge...it left many threading carefully.

I was one of those who was happy not to go further on this quest knowing that the moment we left...we would soon have to make our way through Mirkwood where there was a possibility of running into the elves that resided there.

Sometimes I would venture to the forest edge, I would take one of the horses to get as close as I would dare to go and I would see how much my home has changed.

A sickness lay upon the woods, nothing grew, everything was wilted...and the forest was not inviting. I would not stay by the forest very long for I would begin to feel ill standing there any longer then a minute.

Much has changed since I had last set eyes on my home...and I began to wonder how much my kin has changed as well.

"Blast it where is he!"

I looked toward the front to where Thorin was pacing, Balin soothing his long time friend. I stood up and made my way toward the two dwarves, hoping to calm the angered King.

"Beorn, from last I had seen, was patrolling the outskirts of his home. It would seem Azog and his men have gotten closer to his boarders after he returned from the Misty Mountains." I motioned to the head that was staked at the front of the house. "I am going to assume that Gandalf went out searching for the great bear and found just what he was looking for."

"Right you are Bellethiel." A low voice called out.

I looked to where the voice had come from and out came Gandalf with Beorn following close behind.

"Let us head back into the house and discuss what our next moves shall be." Gandalf gestured as he made his way back to the house.

Thorin gave me a quick look before following after the wizard and the skin changer.

That is something that has been different after out little spar, after our understanding at the bottom of the Misty Mountain. Thorin and I had exchanged small glances, not at the same time, but I have seen him staring when he thought I wasn't looking...and I know I sometimes stared as well. I did not understand why he would stare...but I knew my reason for taking my glances at Thorin.

I will admit that I have felt a small attraction for the dwarf king...I will not deny that. I knew what I was feeling due to what my sister had told me of her courting with Idhrenohtar, even my brother was in the process of courting a lovely elven maiden by the name of Valadhiel. I knew enough from what my siblings have told me to come to an understanding.

Through the short amount of free time we have had at Beorn, the feeling had gotten stronger. One night in particular stuck with me...the night I caught Thorin at his weakest.

* * *

_I had woken up during the night when all was silent, except for the loud snoring coming from Bombur. I got up and wandered around the house for a bit, heading toward the kitchen area for a drink._

_There was a faint glow coming from the dining area that left me curious...no one should be awake at this hour. Beorn had yet to return, the company was knocked out and even Gandalf was asleep._

_I ventured toward the dining area and saw Thorin sitting with his back to me, his shoulders slumped and head bowed...I wondered if he fell asleep that way._

_"Thorin?" I called out quietly, his head shot straight up as he turned to look at me._

_The look he gave me was the same look I had seen back on the cliff...the moment after Balin had told us the story of what happened at the front gates of Moria. A person being lost in their own thoughts and memories._

_"Might I ask what you are doing awake?" I questioned. "It is far too late for anyone to be awake."_

_"It is nothing that would concern you."_ _Thorin mumbled, turning his back to me once more._

_I sighed before going to get two mugs, filling them up with the milk Beorn had stocked up before heading back to the table and placing one of the mugs in front of Thorin._

_"It may not be any of my concern, but maybe a drink could help." I stated, taking a seat across from the dwarf._

_For a while Thorin just kept his eyes on the burning candle in front of him, back to being lost in his own thoughts and the silence settling between us._

_"I had people looking to me once..." I stated, for some reason feeling the need to open up with my fear and worries. "placing their lives in my hands...and I was afraid of failing them as their leader. I was afraid of leading them to their death due to the decisions I make."_

_Thorin shifted his gaze from the candle to me as I held his gaze._

_"My fear came true when I made the decision to return to the mountain...I lost my brother and a few of my comrades. My decision made them lose a home to return to, and for centuries I lived with that guilt...I kept on running." I said letting out a deep sigh. "But...it took a wizard, a halfling, and a company of dwarves to make me stop running and realize that my guilt was unneeded."_

_Thorin stayed silent, his gaze softening the more I talked before I placed my hand on the table right between us._

_"You are a great leader Thorin, and you will be a greater King. Never doubt yourself about that." I stated, reaching across to place a hand lightly over his overlapping ones, feeling him tense at the sudden interaction. "You are a King I would gladly follow to my death."_

_Thorin let out a sigh before glancing down to my hand over his own._

_"I worry about succumbing to the sickness that runs in my family...my father and his father, my grandfather, grew mad. Will I succumb to the same madness? Am I trying to reclaim my homeland for my people...or for my own greed." Thorin mumbled._

_"I made a promise that I would not let you fall...you are not your father nor your grandfather. I see you, a King worried about his people, worried about reclaiming your home and nothing more. I see no sickness growing in you." I mumbled quietly. "Do not let that worry you Thorin."_

_He smiled a soft smile for a bit before slipping his hand from mine and reaching for the mug I had placed beside him, taking a sip._

_The silence between us now was not tense, it was a peaceful silence as we just enjoyed each others company, drinking from our mugs, and every so often we would talk about our home...or what was our home, our families, and times when things were simple._

* * *

The small things he did just drew me to him, the way he interacted with his nephews and the protectiveness he showed with his kin. The gruffness of his voice sent shivers through my body and the leadership he showed as King was very...breathtaking? If that was the word I was looking for...and my respect for him grew the longer we journeyed together.

Thinking about Thorin and his company made me almost forget what awaited me in Mirkwood...almost.

"Bellethiel!"

I turned around to see Thorin waiting for me to join them back at the house, his striking blue eyes staring expectedly at me. His arms were cross with a scowl on his face, a look of impatience the longer I stood there staring at nothing.

"Are you coming?" Thorin questioned impatiently, grumbling just a bit.

I turned around and made my way to Thorin, and when I was in arms reach he had turned his back and made his way back to the house.

"I did not believe your story at first," Beorn mumbled out, now, all of us gathered around the table. "but the goblins residing in the Misty Mountain are enraged due to the death of their King. These lands are crawling with orcs and their numbers are growing...I'm afraid if you were to go on foot, you will never reach the forest alive."

We sat in silence, the words Beorn spoke hung in the air, our hopes at reaching the mountain in time dwindling down as the skin changer stood up and walked toward Thorin.

"I don't like dwarves, if Belle has not told you, they're greedy, and blind...blind to the lives they deem less worthy than their own." Beorn said seriously, glaring a bit. "But orcs I hate more. And I will not turn down friends of Bellethiel...even if they **are** dwarves. Whatever you need for your journey...I will provide it if I can."

The attitude of the dwarves quickly shifted as they went about packing what they had while Beorn had instructed some of his animals to retrieve what they needed before turning to me.

"Bellethiel...a word if you please." Beorn addressed, motioning for me to follow him outside to the garden.

"You are walking to your death." Beorn said glumly. "You were banished from Greenwood...you shouldn't go."

"I have to Beorn." I sighed sadly. "I cannot leave them...I started something the moment I left my home for them and this will fulfill the promise I made to my brother. No more running, hiding...I will finish what I started."

"You are very honorable...Oakenshield is very lucky to have someone like you apart of his company." Beorn chuckled. "And he is very lucky to have you."

"Beorn..." I sighed, pinching the bridge of my nose, slightly irritated. "what is that supposed to mean?"

"The way you both glance at each other when you think no one is looking." Beorn stated, his smile teasing me. "I have noticed and I assume so has the wizard."

"I will not deny that there are feelings on my end...adoration Arbellason, one of the great eagles, had said. But I do not think a dwarf could have feelings of any sort for an elf, especially one that came from the Woodland realm. So it will not go any further." I stated.

"Even in your age, though you have seen many, you are still blind to the simple things." Beorn let out a hearty laugh, his hand patting my back causing me to stumble a bit at the sudden force.

"There's no talking you out of leading them through Mirkwood is there?" Beorn said after he calmed down.

"I am afraid not Beorn." I smiled watching one of the bees fly by.

"I shall lend you anything you need for your journey through the forest." Beorn smiled. "Let us head back inside and get your provisions together."

And that is how it went: Beorn gave us food to last us for weeks, water skins for each of us, bed rolls, and anything that we could need through Mirkwood.

Beorn had lent us ponies and horses and we rode all through the night...and through the day in hopes that Azog and his orcs would not catch up to us. But when we did stop to rest, it was to feed and water the horses and rest for a short while before returning back on our path.

I could see the edge of the forest coming into view in the horizon and I began to worry the closer we got. And for some reason I had urged my horse to go faster going past Gandalf and quickly leapt off my horse to stand at the very entrance of the place I used to call home.

The company grew near as Gandalf came up beside me, looking around at the dying groaning forest.

"Gandalf..." I mumbled, feeling uneasy at the darkness that was seeping through the woods. "this used to be the elven gate..."

"I know..." Gandalf mumbled, turning back to the company. "Here lies our path through Mirkwood."

"No sign of the orcs, we have luck on our side." I heard Dwalin gruff out, the rustling of fabric indicating the company now dismounting their ponies.

A slight movement to my right caught my attention as I saw a black bear staring straight at us. I nudged Gandalf slightly and motioned to the bear up top the mountain.

"Set the ponies loose, let them return to their master." Gandalf's voice echoed as he turned to venture further into the forest.

"This forest...feels sick." Bilbo added in, coming to stand beside me. "As if a disease lies upon it."

"That is because, Bilbo... there is." I stated, walking further in, a slight tremble going through my body as I heard the branches of the trees begin to creak and groan.

"Is there no way around it?" Bilbo questioned to both Gandalf and myself.

"Not unless we go 200 miles North. Or twice that distance...South." Gandalf answered as I followed him close behind.

"What is going on here Gandalf..." I questioned sadly, looking at all the nature dying around us.

I watched as Gandalf moved toward one of the statues that used to stand as guard on our gates, the vines entangling around the statue, almost suffocating it and I cautiously stepped toward it.

Gandalf slowly reached out toward the vines and ripped part of it from the statue, revealing a red symbol in the shape of:

"An eye..." I whispered, taking a staggering step back. "In our time of peace...has our enemy returned Gandalf..."

"The High Fells..." Gandalf muttered, turning around, ignoring my comment. "so be it."

"Has He returned Gandalf!" I called back louder as he quickly made his way back to the entrance, following close to his heels.

"Not my horse! I need it!" Gandalf called to Nori, who was almost in the process of taking off the reigns from one of the horses.

"You're not leaving us." Bilbo stated.

"I would not do this, unless I had to." Gandalf stated. "You are in capable hands, I assure you."

Gandalf took a glance back at me before placing a hand upon Bilbo's shoulder. I turned to give them some privacy, my back to the company as I stared at the black void of the forest.

'What has happened since I left...' I thought, glaring at the diseased land.

"I'll be waiting for you at the overlook, before the slopes of Erebor!" Gandalf called. "Keep the map and key safe. Do not enter that mountain without me."

I sighed before looking back to the company, another worry settling into the pit of my stomach...the worry of being unable to get the company through the forest safely.

"This is not the Greenwood of old, the very air of the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray." Gandalf informed. "You must stay on the path and do not leave it. If you do, you will never find it again. No matter what stay on the path! Listen to Bellethiel!"

"Come on, we must reach the mountain before the sun sets on Durin's Day. It is our one chance to find the hidden door." Thorin called, the movement now close behind me. "Lead the way, Bellethiel."

I nodded without turning to give him a glance and began venturing further in, following the stone path carefully...kicking dead leaves from the trail to see clearer.

Deeper and deeper I took the company in, no signs of anything living, only the sound of the creaking wood and the occasional deathly clicking of some unknown beast. The forest caused me discomfort, my hand going to my sword at the slightest snapping of a twig...and the longer we stayed...the more on edge and delirious the company became.

And the nights we spent in the forest did not make our mood any better...

* * *

_Our first night spooked everyone out, with the fire going we had attracted unwanted attention. Red eyes, gleaming...almost glaring at us hungrily stared back at me and every time I got closer to the glowing eyes it would quickly disappear and reappear in a different location._

_"Belle?"_

_I turned around to the sound of my name being called and came to look down at the small hobbit who shifted uncomfortably at being away from the glowing fire._

_"Is something the matter Bilbo?" I questioned curiously taking a step to stand before him._

_Before he was able to answer, a large black moth came from behind and flew straight into Bilbo's face, causing him to let out a loud shriek in fright._

_More from around began swarming the company as I covered my face to prevent the large creatures from flying into me. I looked through the group of moths and saw that they were flying around the blazing fire._

_"Put out the fire!" I called out, swatting the insects away._

_Our surrounding was suddenly engulfed in darkness, I could hear the company tripping over their belongings, the panic and yelling elevating due to being unable to see any of their kin._

_"Silence!" I heard Thorin yell out, as the rest of the company quickly quieted down at the command of their king._

_My eyes adjusted to the darkness as I searched for Thorin and made my way to stand beside him._

_"Thorin." I called, making myself known before placing a hand on his shoulder, causing him to tense before relaxing a bit realizing it was just me. "If everyone can follow my voice you will be close to the rest of the company. I can see you just as easily as if it were bright out. I will be able to tell you when you are about to trip over anything or anyone."_

_I maneuvered the company close, calling out to anyone to get closer before everyone was finally close together, reaching out blindly in the dark for reassurance that their kin was safe._

_"Uncle..." Kili's voice called out in fear as I saw him pointing in a direction._

_I followed his gaze and saw more prominent glowing red eyes staring straight at the company, more popping up around us._

_"What are they?" Dori questioned, looking around at the glaring red eyes._

_"I do not know..." I replied honestly, looking beside me to Thorin, even though he would not know I was staring a bit longer then I should. "I suggest you all get some rest...I will take watch. We cannot light the fire and risk those insects returning."_

_I saw Thorin nod before taking a seat where he stood along with the rest who began to blindly reach for their pack for their bed rolls._

_I walked away and sat a bit far from the group, but just enough that they were in reaching distance and sat staring into the forest, glaring at the red eyes that I could feel was glaring right back._

* * *

The more time spent inside this sickly forest was...suffocating. The company was uneasy, getting minimum sleep due to the eyes that kept on following us at night. And when the light was out, though we could not tell due to the closeness of the trees and little light coming through, we did not know what time of day it was...or how much days have passed. Our food supplies were dwindling to a point where I had decided to distribute my share to the company for I had no need for much food as was our water.

I could also see the company slowly going crazy along with the tension and anger growing high. The company began picking unnecessary fights, causing uncalled for arguments, most even lashing out at me for being a bad guide that I just let another lead the way to avoid any dispute. I still kept watch at night though, sometimes letting one of the members of the company take over to have a little rest, but most of the nights I kept watch...glaring at the eyes surrounding us.

My recap of our journey through the woods came to an end as I accidentally ran into Thorin who turned back to glare up at me.

"Why have we stopped?" I questioned looking to the front of the group, making my way around Thorin and straight up to Nori.

"The path...it's disappeared." Nori stated, looking in a bit of a panic as he pointed in front of him, before us now lay an open gap, a gap that once held our path.

"What's going on?" Someone from the company called from behind.

"We've lost the path!" Another answered.

"Find it!" Thorin commanded looking around. "All of you, look!"

_"This is not the Greenwood of old, the very air of the forest is heavy with illusion that will seek to enter your mind and lead you astray."_

Gandalf's words echoed in my head as the company split apart, looking around frantically for the path they were previously on.

"What good is an elf for a guide if they can't even lead us through their very own home..." I heard someone from the company grumble out. "Now we've lost the path! Completely lost!"

I sighed as I looked around to the company that began to split apart, looking for the path that we would no longer be able to find.

"Thorin," I called finally, walking up to the dwarf king who was standing beside Bilbo. "we will not be able to find it. The moment we lost the path, we lost it for good..."

Thorin glared up at me before calling the rest of the company to return back to where we stood.

"Can you lead us through without the path?" Thorin questioned, glaring at me once more.

"I am not sure if I could lead us safely." I stated honestly.

"Can you, or can you not!" Thorin growled, practically yelling at this point.

"I can try." I stated, turning around and leading us in the very direction that we were on, relying now on how much I used to know of the Greenwood forest.

I took the lead once more, now with the company complaining more than ever about myself. Though they kept quiet, I think the forest caused them to forget how good my hearing was.

There was something I recognized that we suddenly came across not to long after losing our path...the clear river blocking our path, or what used to be clear. Now, it seemed like the river was murky and gray mixed with sickly black ink.

"Water!" Bombur called out in relief, now making his way to take a drink from the rivers edge.

"Wait!" I called out, running after him, rounding to block his path. "Do not drink the water..."

"Why not!" Bombur called out angrily.

"The water did not look like this when I was last here...if you were to drink from it with how sickly the forest has gotten, I do not know what the effects will be..." I stated, glancing back to the water.

"We have to cross...it is the only way toward the mountain." Thorin called, coming to stand besides Bombur.

"I will try find a way across...just, do not touch the water..." I silently pleaded, turning to walk as close to the river as I could, peering to the other side. "There seems to be a boat at the other end of the river, it does not look attached to anything, we can pull it toward us and use it to cross the river."

Thorin went about calling for his nephews to come forward to assist while I looked around for any danger that could come our way...still able to hear the complaints from the company. These woods were causing everyone to be at the end of their wits, and if I were to be honest...I was close to my breaking point as well.

"I got it!" Fili called out as I saw him pulling the boat toward us.

"Bellethiel, you'll go first. Everyone else will go in pairs. Bombur, you will go last." Thorin commanded, causing Bombur to groan in irritation.

"I always go last!" Bombur complained, as I set about tying a rope to one side and rowing myself across.

Once to the other side, I tied another rope on my end and began the process of pulling the company across only to need extra help pulling Bombur.

The pounding of hooves against the ground caught my attention, causing me to lose my focus on pulling on the rope and looked toward the direction it was coming from.

A stampede of deers came bursting through the forest and running in our direction.

"Down! Everyone down!" I called as I quickly fell to the ground to avoid getting hit by any of the jumping deer and fawn.

When the herd began to thin down, a giant stag brought up the end and leaped across the river, following soon after was a yelp and a splash.

"Bombur!" I heard Bofur call out from the corner of my eye and quickly got to his feet along with Bifur, Dori and Dwalin...all reaching for the rope that was attached to the boat.

I had assumed that due to the companies reaction...that Bombur had fallen out of the boat and into the water after the stag had leapt across the river, though my attention was held elsewhere.

Standing not to far away, a pure white deer followed by two fawns stepped out from the forest edge...the deer staring in our direction as the two white fawns stayed beside the mother.

'We are venturing closer than I thought...' I thought, watching in fascination as the deer perked its head up, her ears swiveling around at the noise the company was making.

The notching of an arrow being pulled back caught my attention as I looked behind to see Thorin aiming an arrow at the beautiful creature.

"Stop." I called out, stepping in the middle of Thorin and the deer, blocking him from the site of the white animals.

The sudden movement caused the deer and the fawns to jump across the river, and disappear into the darkness on the other side.

"What was that!" Thorin growled angrily, dropping the bow to his side as he stepped up to me. "We are low on supplies, starving, and that deer would've lasted us until we reached the other side!"

"We will find something else to eat!" I growled back, glaring down at Thorin. I stepped around him and made my way toward Bofur and the group that had pulled Bombur out from the water.

"He won't wake up..." Bofur mumbled sadly.

"Blasted dwarfs asleep!" Dwalin growled out, kicking up dirt in frustration.

"We'll have to take turns carrying him." Thorin growled out. "We move forward."

"Thorin..." I called out, hesitant on going in the direction he was indicating.

"Lead the way elf." Thorin glared, unwavering on his direction.

I held his gaze for a bit, before turning in the direction he wanted and started forward.

'Blasted, stubborn, infuriating, irritating, ridiculous...DWARF!' I thought, growling under my breath as I heard the company following my lead. 'Adoration? Love? Absurd!'

I did not know how long we travelled...we rested when we felt the need to, rationed out our food, and cutting back on our supplies. But after a while, Bombur began to stir and talk nonsense about food...only causing the anger in the company to rise.

"Just shut it about food! You're not the only one starving!" Dwalin growled out, glaring at the dazed dwarf causing the said dwarf to glare back.

"There's no end to this accursed forest!" Thorin growled out, startling those beside him.

"Look."

I turned to look behind as the rest of the company had stopped moving forward. Ori was holding in his hands some sort of pouch as he showed it to his older brother.

"A tobacco pouch, there's dwarves...in these woods." Dori exclaimed as I shook my head and began looking up into the trees.

"Dwarves from the Blue Mountain no less, this is exactly the same as mine." I heard Bofur breathed out.

"Cause it is yours, you understand?" Bilbo chimed in. "We're going around in circles."

"Are we lost?" Thorin questioned, hearing the crunching of leaves close behind me and when I did not answer it seemed to anger him more. "I asked, are we lost!"

"No, we're not!" I growled, turning swiftly on Thorin.

"Yes, we are. What good are you elf if you've led us in circles!" Thorin yelled up at me.

"I warned you that these were not the woods I was accustomed to, the forest has become sick, but I am still leading you to the best of my abilities, even if I am in the dark!" I growled out pushing past him.

"Where are you going?" Thorin growled up, quickly catching up to me, taking a hold of my wrist and turning me around.

"I am going up there to check where we are!" I said, forcefully yanking my wrist back and pointed up toward the top of the trees. "I can figure out where we are and lead us in that direction you blasted dwarf."

"I have had just about enough of you dwarves for the time being. Grumbling, complaining, lashing out at me every chance you get thinking I could not hear." I grumbled under my breath as I climbed, knowing that Thorin and the company could still possibly hear me.

I broke through the leaves of the tree, happy to feel the wind against my face and through my hair. The sun was setting and I could see the Lonely Mountain, in the direction we were heading.

Taking my time to collect myself away from the dwarves, comforted by the wind and the fresh air I was breathing, I rested peacefully on top one of the branches.

'I should not have gotten so upset...' I thought, suddenly feeling a bit guilty about my actions toward Thorin. 'This forest is putting everyone at each others throats, more of a reason why we should get out of this forest immediately.'

The movement of the trees caught my attention, something was disturbing the forest and making a straight line toward us.

'What could that be I wonder...' I thought, squinting my eyes, following the path of disturbance from where I sat.

I kept low, keeping my breathing and my movements minimum before the rustling of the trees ceased.

'Whatever that was...I am hoping it is gone...' I stated, jumping off from the branch I situated myself on and landing lightly onto the ground bellow.

And the moment my feet touched the ground I had taken notice right away that something was a miss, along with the webs that had suddenly appeared all around.

'Where did the company go?'


	19. Welcome to Mirkwood

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name's and meaning:  
> Thenidiel (Truth)
> 
> Also a reminder when elves are speaking Sindarin it'll be in italics.

"What good are you elf if you've led us in circles!" Thorin lashed out at Bellethiel, his voice echoing throughout the forest.

"I warned you that these were not the woods I was accustomed to, the forest has become sick, but I am still leading you to the best of my abilities, even if I am in the dark!" Bellethiel growled pushing past Thorin, walking toward one of the trees.

"Where are you going?" Thorin growled up, quickly catching up to Bellethiel and reached out to grab a hold of her wrists, forcing her to turn around.

"I am going up there to check where we are!" Bellethiel said, forcefully yanking back her arm and pointed up toward the trees. "I can figure out where we are and lead us in that direction you blasted dwarf."

Belle had reached her breaking point, I could tell. From the moment we stepped foot into this sickly forest she would tense at every sound...it didn't help her mood when she was listening to the company complain all the time about her. Even I tried to stick up for her at some point, but I was quickly shot down and yelled at for doing so.

"I have had just about enough of you dwarves for the time being. Grumbling, complaining, lashing out at me every chance you get, thinking I could not hear." I heard her grumble under her breath as she began to climb up a nearby tree, disappearing through the leaves.

"That was, uncalled for." I pipped in, earning a glare from Thorin.

"She has led us in circles!" Dori growled out, gritting his teeth.

"Belle has tried her best!" I growled out, glaring at the company. "She never to come here in the first place, but she came in because of you, and all you have been is ungrateful!"

The company began to argue among themselves as I sighed when I noticed they had suddenly stopped paying attention to me.

"We keep heading East, how could we be lost." Thorin growled out.

"But which way is East? We've lost the sun!" Bofur called out.

"How long is that elf going to be..." Dwalin grumbled.

"The sun..." I mumbled, glancing up toward the sky seeing light break through the small opening in the leaves. "We have to find the sun..."

I started to think, tuning out the loud voices from the company, tapping my forehead.

"Up there...we need to..." I stated to the company, looking up just in time to see the group had began pushing and shoving at each other, arguing even louder.

"Enough! Quiet! All of you!" Thorin yelled out, the company ceasing their shoving. "We're being watched."

"We need to find the sun." I pipped in, bringing the attention to myself. "We climb the trees, find out where we are and we can head in that direction just as Belle had said."

The company began looking expectedly at me as I looked around and sighed, knowing what they were now expecting of me.

I began to climb one of the trees with much difficulty, trying to avoid the webs spun on the branches and making my way higher up about to break through the leaves at the top of the tree.

Once I breached the top the wind hit me full on and I was able to breathe, the suffocating feeling the woods had given now gone. I sighed in relief as I saw blue butterflies flutter away past my face watching happily at the beautiful creatures, admiring the colorful scenery and began laughing gleefully.

"I...I can see a lake! And...a river!" I yelled down to the company before pushing leaves out of my view. "And the Lonely Mountain! Ha, we're almost there!"

When no one answered back, I turned to call down to them once more.

"Can you hear me? I know which way to go!" I heard the snapping of twigs and branches bellow me and looked down. "Hello?"

The snapping began to grow louder as I squinted in the distance to see something headed fast toward us.

"Hello..." I called quietly, suddenly ducking low under the leaves.

I took a step forward, my foot stuck on the branch I was on and looked down to see my foot was trapped in the sticky web that coated the branch I was on and began to fall forward.

"Oh, come on..." I said in disbelief as I fell off my branch and hit a bunch of them on my way down, falling and getting trapped in one of the webs.

My arm was caught and I tried to struggle against the thing that kept me suspended, but the more I struggled the more trapped I got.

Movement from my right caught my attention as I looked through the web to see something inching closer to me, pushing past the webs revealing many legs, many eyes, and large fangs.

'No...' I thought, irritated.

It let out a frightening howl, scaring me as I suddenly got loose and fell straight toward the ground once more, halting as I fell atop a sticky, springy substance. I desperately struggled to get free as the same monstrous spider came scuttling down toward me and began spinning me around.

I felt a sudden pain edge itself in me, things started to suddenly begin to fade into darkness, and I slowly began to lose consciousness.

* * *

'Where could they have gone...' I thought, urgently looking around, looking at the drag marks on the ground. 'Something dragged them away...I have to find them quickly.'

I jumped up onto the lowest branch and began making my way up, tracking the drag marks on the ground and the disturbance of the webs in the trees, stopping just for a bit to look for any more clues.

'What will I find once I reach where I am headed...bodies? Alive? Or...cold corpses.' I thought gritting my teeth in irritation. 'I should not have left them alone. Thorin...where are you?'

Movement from my right caught my attention, and I swiftly took cover behind one of the trunks of the trees. I peaked out just a bit to catch a glimpse of fast-moving green blurs heading in the same direction I was headed. Through the blurs I could see a mixture of dark brown and red colors as well.

'It is what I feared would happen,' I thought now quietly coming out of my hiding spot and following a bit behind to keep from being noticed. 'we could not have avoided it...'

I gritted my teeth when I began to hear the yells and commotion going on up ahead, in the distance I could see the company, covered in webs fighting off and wrestling with enormous, hideous spiders.

"We're clear!" I heard Thorin yell out as I saw another spider drop down in front of them blocking their way of escape.

'Thorin!' I thought in a panic, about to jump in to intervene when their attention was averted not on the spider but from up above.

I looked up to see a blonde blur jump onto the web that was attached to the end of the one of the spiders. Swiftly, the unknown person jumped onto the spiders back, riding it down the slope, before sliding among the dead leaves beneath the spider blocking the company's path. The person took out one of his knives and sliced an opening beneath the spider and came to a sliding halt in front of the company, and in a blink of an eye, took out one of the bows held in their quiver and aimed it at Thorin.

'Elves...' I thought watching as more appeared, surrounding the company.

I quickly jumped out of my hiding spot and ran straight for the blonde elf, my weapon already drawn.

"Do not think I won't kill you dwarf. It would be my pleasure." I heard him speak.

 _"Drop your bow Legolas..."_ I stated coming to a halt behind him, my sword placed close to his neck.

Stunned by the sound of my voice, Legolas turned around quickly, shocked at seeing me standing right behind him before he looked around.

 _"Lower your weapons!"_ Legolas ordered as the other elves stared at me as well, the strings on their bow loosening their slack. " _What are you doing here Bellethiel? You should not be here!"_

"I..."

I was cut off when I heard someone scream with a call for help and I immediately looked in the direction it had come from.

"Kili!" Fili yelled in fear, searching for his brother.

I pushed past some of the elves that were blocking that direction, most swiftly moving out-of-the-way as I got over one of the hills and saw Kili pinned down by one of the few remaining spiders.

I reached to one of my pockets and threw one of my throwing knives, my weapon embedding itself deep into the skull of the spider.

"Up you go Kili," I said, reaching down to grab the furred collar of his coat before an arrow came flying past my head, lodging itself between the eyes of a spider that was headed straight for us.

I took out my sword and sliced away at more that was coming closer, fighting back to back with the elf that had intervened and assisted in another kill.

"Throw me your dagger!" I heard Kili call out. I looked behind me and saw another spider emerging from the dark forest in front of him and I knew I would not get there in time for I was already occupied with two that had blocked my path from the disarmed prince. "Quick!"

"If you think I am giving you a weapon, dwarf, you are mistaken!" The she-elf called as I heard a weapon slicing through the air and hitting the target, the spider screaming in pain as it fell to the ground with a loud thud...dead.

I finished off the two I was occupied with and looked toward the elf who looked vaguely familiar.

"Tauriel?" I smiled as she looked at me in shock.

 _"My word, what are you doing here!"_ She called out, stepping toward me, her eyes widening in by the second. "You should not be here captain..."

"So I have been told..." I replied as we both smiled sadly.

"It is wonderful to see you again..." Tauriel said as we both walked side by side back toward the rest of the group.

"Search them." I heard Legolas order out, as I watched the company become swarmed with elves who began patting them down, confiscating their weapons.

 _"You should not be here Bellethiel..."_ Legolas called sadly as soon as I came to stand beside him. None of the elves bothered to pat me down, most even avoided looking at me after hearing who I was.

 _"You can always let us go, Legolas."_ I stated as he reached into Gloin's coat pocket.

 _"You know I can't do that..."_ Legolas mumbled quietly.

"Give that back, that's private!" Gloin called out as Legolas took out a silver picture frame.

"Who is this...your brother?" Legolas questioned.

"That is my wife." Gloin replied angrily.

"And what is this horrid creature? A goblin mutant?" Legolas questioned, now looking at the other side of the frame.

"That's my wee lad, Gimli." Gloin replied, looking at the picture frame fondly.

"A picture frame would not cause a threat, Legolas." I stated, quickly snatching back the frame and handing it back to Gloin. "Let him keep it."

Legolas turned away from me before addressing the person behind us.

 _"Gyrth in yngyl bain (Are the spiders dead)?"_ Legolas questioned.

 _"Ennorner gwanod in yngyl na nyryn (Yes, but more will come)."_ I heard Tauriel reply, before quietly whispering to Legolas. _"Engain nar (They're growing bolder)."_

I watched silently as an elf handed Legolas Thorin's sword, Ocrist, as he began inspecting it.

 _"Echannen i vegil hen vin Gondolin. Magannen nan Gelydh (This is a ancient Elvish blade. Forged by my Kin)."_ Legolas stated, seeing the glint the sword gave off. "Where did you get this?"

"It was given to me." Thorin mumbled as Legolas turned to glare at the dwarf king before pointing the tip of the sword at Thorin causing everyone, including me to tense at the sudden threat.

"Not just a thief, but a liar as well." Legolas replied.

I took a step between Thorin and the sword, pushing the blade away before I stared straight into Legolas's blue eyes.

"Would I be a liar as well, if I had told you it was the truth Legolas..." I stated, causing his jaw to clench as he quickly lowered the blade.

"Tauriel." Legolas called, beckoning Tauriel to come forth. "Search her."

"I'm sorry, Bellethiel..." Tauriel said sadly as I shook my head.

"I know the drill, Tauriel." I stated, quickly disarming myself and allowing her to see for herself if I had given her everything.

 _"Enwenno hain (Enwenno hain)!"_ Legolas called out as I walked between Legolas and Tauriel.

"Thorin, where's Bilbo?" I heard Bofur question quietly as I began to discretely looking around for the little hobbit that was not apart of the group.

"Bellethiel..." Legolas said after a couple of minutes of silence.

 _"A lot has changed."_ I stated before he could continue.

 _"A lot has changed."_ Tauriel agreed. _"These spiders made their home here, began infecting these wood, and no matter how much we kill...there are always more that spawn."_

 _"Who...who took over as the Captain of the Guards when I left?"_ I questioned.

"Tauriel." Legolas answered, smiling slightly.

 _"A good choice."_ I smiled looking proudly over to Tauriel. _"Congratulations is in order."_

 _"If only this was on better terms...then we would be celebrating."_ Tauriel mumbled sadly.

"You two look at me with such sad eyes." I stated. "There is no reason for such pity."

 _"I cannot protect you from my father's wrath, no matter how much I want to Bellethiel..."_ Legolas stated sternly.

 _"I do not expect you to do so, nor do I expect you to go up against your father."_ I stated.

 _"You should never have come!"_ Legolas growled out. _"You know the punishment of returning...why?"_

I turned to take a glance back at the company who seemed to be silently listening in on our quiet conversation, even if we were speaking our own tongue.

 _"For them? For these...dwarves!"_ Legolas growled out angrily, turning to stop in front of me. "Why!"

"They asked me to assist them as their guide to visit their kin in the Iron Hills." I stated.

"And you could not have just simply denied their request!" Legolas angrily gritted his teeth. "I do not know what my father would do! Did you not hear your punishment should you return?"

"I heard very well what would happen to me if I were to return!" I growled out, causing Legolas to avert his eyes from me. "And even so...I took their request because they needed my help. Through the forest of Greenwood is where they needed to go and I could not tell them otherwise."

"Could you not have gone around, Bellethiel?" Tauriel said sadly. "You could have avoided this!"

"It was a much faster path." I stated plainly.

 _"You taught us everything...I don't think I can watch as..."_ Legolas stated.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, smiling reassuringly.

"I will take whatever your father decides is my punishment. Whether it is what he threatened to do...or not. Again, I do not expect you to go against your father and speak up for me." I stated, squeezing his shoulder. "Who knows...maybe we caught your father in his better moods."

"I'm sorry, Bellethiel..." Legolas stated as he turned and began walking in the same direction we were headed.

I sighed before following the two right behind.

"What does he mean Belle?" I heard Bombur question.

"What would you do, Thorin. If someone you trusted the most betrayed you?" I questioned, not fully answering Bombur's question.

"What?" I heard Thorin question, feeling his eyes staring right at my back.

"What would you do if someone you trusted most as a King betrayed you." I questioned once more.

"They would be banished from my kingdom." Thorin answered without hesitation.

"And what would their punishment be should they return?" I questioned.

When Thorin did not answer I turned to look over my shoulder to see him staring up at me, his eyes wide at the sudden realization.

"What would my punishment be, Thorin..." I stated, waiting for him to say it out loud.

"Death..." Thorin quietly muttered, causing most of the company to stare at me in shock.

"I was afraid of coming back here...but I made a promise. It was my reason for getting upset when I had been told later where we were intended to go." I stated.

"That is Bellethiel's punishment." Legolas called back. "For returning to Greenwood...you were all basically walking her to her death, dwarves."

 _"Enough, Legolas."_ I commanded as we were coming close to the kingdom.

"Open the gates!" Legolas commanded as we got closer. "We will meet with my father..."

The guards at the front where about to open the gates until their attention was averted toward myself.

"Captain!" The two called out, completely coming to attention. Straightening their posture with their heads held high.

"I am not your captain any more." I stated, dismissing them. "At ease you two."

Legolas chuckled quietly besides me as the rest of the company and myself began to follow through the opened gates.

 _"Holo in ennyn (Close the gate)!"_ Legolas called out, hurrying to walk along side me.

"It is nice to know there are some who still remember me here as I was..." I mumbled, now walking through with my head held high.

"There are still those here who talk about you, good things I assure." Legolas mumbled.

"Those who still hold you with such high respect, even if you went against our Lord." Tauriel added in. "I have some duties to attend to good luck Bellethiel."

I nodded to her as Legolas led us further into the kingdom, and from up ahead I could see a figure lounging in the throne room. The figure was clothed in fine silver garments and robes, sitting up top a large throne of intertwined wood and elk antlers. I could see blonde hair with a branched out crown on top his head the closer we got..

 _"Adar (Father)."_ Legolas addressed, bowing from the waist down. _"We found these trespassers wondering our woods close to our realm."_

The elf stood up, dropping his robe onto his throne chair before walking down the spiral steps toward us. His eyes were solely fixed upon the dwarves behind me, thinking I was just another of his guards I assumed for he avoided looking at me.

"And what business do you have, that have you trespassing through my woods so close to my realm." The Elven King addressed, his icy glare staring down at the dwarf king standing in front of the company.

He began circling the group, assessing the company before once again standing so close to Thorin.

"What is your business here Thorin..." He stopped in mid-sentence as his eyes then turned to stare at me, his expression going from shocked to anger in mere seconds. "I did not think I would see your face here again."

"It was not my attention to come so close to home, Lord Thranduil." I spoke respectfully, hoping to keep his anger at bay.

Thranduil turned his back to me before taking a step forward, his shoulder tensing before flicking his wrist toward two of the guards blocking the entry way.

_"Bring her forward."_

I was quickly grabbed on both sides and forced forward, forced to stand before Thranduil, forced to stand in front of the company.

"This is not your home." Thranduil addressed, turning back around. His grey eyes blazing in anger. "You have lost the right to call this place home."

"It was not my attention to return Lord Thranduil, these dwarves asked for my assistance to guide them to the Iron Hills, but circumstances bought us..."

"I don't care what circumstances bought you here!" Thranduil growled out. "If these dwarves wanted to pass through here you should have let them go on their own. I banished you from my realm and you dare show your face before me."

"I could not deny their help." I stated calmly as he began to walk around me.

"Of course, you and your odd fascination with helping them." Thranduil stated standing behind me. "I have heard stories of your deeds when it came to these...dwarves, you and your band of traitors."

"We are not traitors!" I yelled out, coming to the defense of my kin.

"You betrayed my trust! Took half of my army back to the mountain! I had warned that greedy dwarf what his actions would cause, the dangers he would be bringing upon his people and he chose not listen to my warning!" Thranduil growled out. "I could not risk the lives of my people to dragon fire!"

"They needed our help, and you denied them! It may have been easy for you to turn your back but I could not!" I growled back. "No matter what ill feelings you had with the dwarf, they needed us and you turned your back on our allies over pieces of worthless gems!"

"I should strike you down where you stand. Your punishment for returning as you know is death." Thranduil stated as I felt a blade pressed against my throat, causing an uproar from the company behind. "But, you have caught me in a good mood. You loyally served my father and myself for years and that is probably the only thing going for you. I shall show you my gratitude."

I felt the blade being removed from my throat before standing in my line of sight, smirking at me.

"Take her down to one of the larger prison cells, chain her to the walls. For returning back to my realm I am being grateful enough to lift the death sentence." Thranduil proclaimed as two of the guards apprehended me. "Maybe torture will have you seeing the light on what you have caused, see the pain you've inflicted on the lives you've ruined. This is your punishment, my dear captain, punishment for the rest of your immortal life."

I began to struggle against my captors, growling out angrily.

"I have spared you from death dear captain, you should be grateful. Torture is being lenient for crime you have done." Thranduil stated.

 _"Adar!"_ I heard Legolas protest before Thranduil held up his hand to silence his son.

"Take these dwarves to the prison cells as well, I want to speak to this one on his own." Thranduil continued, looking straight at Thorin.

I gritted my teeth, going slack in the arms of my captors as I was escorted away straggling behind the company who began protesting loudly.

 _"You two are relieved..."_ Legolas called, dismissing the two at my side before taking their place. _"I shall take her to her cell."_

I stared down at my feet as I heard the clanging of the cell doors opening and closing, followed by the angry growls of the dwarves. Soon, I was the last of the group being put into cells, hearing the echoes of the sound of bodies slamming against the bars.

"Belle..."

We had stopped moving forward and I looked to my right and saw Kili looking up sadly at me through the bars of his cell.

"We're sorry..." Kili mumbled as I shook my head.

"There is no reason for apology..." I smiled, attempting to be strong knowing where I was headed. "You will be freed from this prison, and once you are...you can make your way to the Iron Hills..."

I winked before Legolas urged me forward, coming to a stop besides Tauriel.

 _"I Nogoth amman e tîr gin (Why does the dwarf stare at you)? Tauriel?"_ Legolas questioned as she looked up to him.

 _"Ú-dangada (Who can say)?"_ Tauriel mumbled, turning away from Legolas.

 _"E orchal be Nogoth (He's quite tall for a dwarf)."_ Tauriel said with a dreamy, far away look before realizing what she had said. _"Pedithig (Do you not think)?"_

Tauriel began walking in the opposite direction as Legolas turned to watch her leave.

 _"Orchal eb vui, mal uvanui en (Taller then some, but no less ugly)."_ Legolas called back, causing a small giggle out of me.

Legolas gave me a slight glare before urging me to walk once more.

We had come across one of the most secluded cells, a bit further away from the rest of the company as Legolas took the keys that were hanging from his side and opened the door.

I was pushed forward and stood still at the far back of the cell as I felt Legolas take my wrists one after the other and clasping metal cuffs that kept me secured to the wall. Legolas then left my cell, locking the door behind him as he stared at the state I was in. My arms fell to my sides as I tried to bring them forward, testing the length of the chains, only able to reach an inch or shorter from the bars.

 _"I am sorry Bellethiel..."_ Legolas mumbled sadly, his eyes showing such pain. _"I hate to see you this way...you were my istoneth (teacher) and I could not do anything to help you..."_

 _"Henion (I understand)..."_ I smiled sadly, slowly lowering myself to the ground.

 _"Naethen istoneth (I'm sorry teacher/my sorrow teacher)..."_ Legolas stated, turning his back to me. _"someone will be with you soon..."_

When Legolas disappeared, I hung my head low, sighing sadly as I suddenly heard keys jingling, followed by my door opening.

* * *

I had been told to stay behind by the elf standing before me, while I listened as my company began protesting as they were led away. I was tense and I continued to glare up at the elf standing before me.

"Some may imagine, that a noble quest is at hand." He addressed as he walked around, standing behind me. "A quest to reclaim a homeland, and slay a dragon."

The echoing footsteps began to get closer as I listened carefully to his voice echo throughout the open realm.

"I, myself, suspect a more prosaic motive: attempted burglary or something of that ilk." The elf said as from the corner of my eye I saw him come to stand at my side. I held my head high as he continued to speak.

His face came into my view as he leaned down to talk to me, his eyes accusing as he studied me.

"You have found a way in. You seek that which would bestow upon you the right to rule: the King's Jewel, the Arkenstone." The elven king stated, stepping back, smiling down at me. "It is precious to you beyond measure. I understand that. There are gems in the mountain that I too desire. White gems of pure starlight. I offer you my help."

'Offer me his help? A favor for a favor? Where was this... ** _help_** when my people were in trouble?' I scoffed. 'Only one elf came to our help and expected nothing.'

"I am listening." I replied, humoring this delirious 'King'.

"I will let you go if you but return what is mine." Thranduil answered.

"And what of Bellethiel? Would you let her go?" I questioned.

"What is one elf to you?" Thranduil questioned. "She is nothing but trouble. This offer is only for your company."

"She is part of my company." I defended, turning around and walking forward. "Assuming then, without Bellethiel, it is a favor for a favor?" I said.

"You have my word. One King to another."

I scoffed and let out a small smirk, shaking my head at the audacity...calling himself a King.

A sudden faint grunt echoed through the kingdom, a grunt of pain followed by a moan, the sound of a whip cracking loudly.

I growled quietly to myself, anger coursing through me as another crack followed.

"I would not trust, Thranduil, the great King to honor his word should the end of all days be upon us!" I yelled out, turning swiftly around and pointed straight at him. "You! Lack all honor!"

My anger only grew as I heard a sudden scream of pain, quiet, but there, as I took a threatening step toward the sorry excuse for a king.

"I have seen how you treat your friends!" I growled out thinking of the elves that had come to our help when the dragon took our home, helped my kin, one elf in particular that followed us into this forsaken forest knowing her fate. "We came to you once...starving, homeless, seeking your help, but you turned your back. The only one that came to our aid was an elf and her followers, doing everything for my people and asking for nothing in return."

'Not even respect or recognition...' I thought as I tightened my fists that were at my side.

"You, turned away from the suffering of my people! And the inferno that destroyed us all! **Imrid amrad ursul (Die a death of flames)**!" I growled out loudly as Thranduil suddenly got into my face, his eyes blazing in anger.

"Do not talk to me of dragon fire, I know its wrath and ruin." His voice low and hostile. His face contorted, as half of his facial features began dissolving away showing burn and scorch marks. His left eye becoming milky and unseeing. "I have faced the great serpents of the North."

He took a step back, his face returning to normal as I just continued to glare.

"I warned your grandfather of what his greed would summon, but he would not listen." Thranduil said, turning his head high as he began ascending the stairs of his throne. "You are just like him."

Thranduil motioned for something as two guards came and took a hold of both my arms, preventing me from lashing out.

"Stay here if you will and rot. A hundred years is a mere blink in the life of an elf. I am patient. I can wait."

His voice becoming distant as the elves holding me forced me lower into the halls, throwing me into an open cell chamber before slamming the bars shut behind me and locking it.

"Did he off you a deal?" I heard Balin question from the cell beside me.

"He did..." I answered, coming forward. "I told him he could ' **Ish kakhfê ai'd dur rugnu (I'll spit upon your grave)**!' - him and all his kin!" I yelled out, hoping any who was around would hear.

"Well...that's it, then. A deal was our only hope." I heard Balin reply in defeat.

"Not our only hope." I mumbled, suddenly a louder scream echoed throughout the halls we were in, as I cringed at the horrible sound. "How long has this been actually going?"

"It started...the moment she went in there..." I heard my nephew Kili mumble from across from my cell. I looked across to see him sitting with his head leaning against the bars, his eyes full of despair.

Agonizing screams and moans came from further down the hall, further into the darkness.

"It has been nonstop...I don't know how much more I can take..." Balin mumbled.

"The lass will be fine." I heard Dwalin from afar. "She's a survivor..."

"We owe her much..." Bofur mumbled, sighing. "she's in there because of us..."

The screaming suddenly stopped, the silence deafening, and footsteps came toward us as two elves walked past us with such sorrowful expressions, forcefully scrubbing away splotches of blood off their clothing.

When they disappeared up the steps of stairs and just far enough for us to speak once more, I decided to break the silence.

"Bellethiel..." I called out quietly, hoping the silence would carry my voice.

"Belle?" Kili called out, pressing himself against the bars of his cell.

"I am...fine..." A hoarse voice called quietly. "I am sorry...if you were trying to sleep. I am sorry I kept you awake."

"You don't have to be sorry lass..." Balin called out sadly. "are you okay Belle?"

"I will be fine..." Her voice called out tiredly.

"Get some rest, lass..." Dwalin called out.

A grunt was the only answer we got as silence settled among us.

Hours later, footsteps were heard coming down the stairs as I saw Thranduil walk past us, not even giving us a fleeting glance as I watched him disappear down the hall.

"Wake up." I heard Thranduil call out. "Wake up Bellethiel."

Nothing was heard in response as a scoff was heard.

"You had so much going for you my dear..." Thranduil mumbled. "We fought together, you stood besides my father as his loyal Captain. You stayed beside me as my loyal Captain and you gave it all up...for what? For greedy dwarves who's only concern is themselves. You lost your brother because you went back to that mountain. Forced your followers to be banished from their home."

"They will not care about you, no matter what you did or will be doing for them. They will always see you as an elf, see you as an elf from Mirkwood non-the-less. You were my most trusted warrior..." I heard Thranduil sigh. "Just admit that you regret going back...admit you were in the wrong to betray me by going back to that mountain. Tell me you regret it all...and you can return home. Return to being my captain...everyone can return home."

"And what of Thorin and his company..." Bellethiel moaned out. "will you let them go? Or will your own greed for those gems you so desperately desire cloud your eyes and swallow you whole."

"They have sealed their fate here." Thranduil mumbled. "I asked nicely to return what is rightfully mine, and your **king** had denied me that right."

"I regret nothing, Thranduil." Bellethiel mumbled. "I did what I knew was right. While you sat comfortably on your throne, concerned only for yourself and not your allies...you selfish King."

A sound of something coming in contact with an object was heard...of flesh against flesh and I gritted my teeth once more in anger.

'How dare he lay a hand on her.' I thought shaking where I stood.

"Then you will stay here, never to see the light of day again." Thranduil growled out, as fast pacing footsteps came headed our way.

The elf King came storming past our cells, fuming and mumbling curses.

'Bellethiel...' I thought, glancing back toward the darkened part of the halls. Being alone in my cell I was able to think...think back on how we treated our elf and sighed. 'Gandalf was right...she did not deserve our disrespect.'

A sigh of what sounded like relief came from the dark part of the hall and that only motivated me more.

'We'll get out of here,I promise.'

* * *

I laying on the ground, I don't know how much time had passed in this dark cell but I was tired, exhausted...in pain. I let out a groan as I shifted lightly on the ground, close to passing out once more. The guards that was assigned to me would come in and apologize...guards I knew so well due to training them myself and they looked so defeated having to deliver my punishment.

But I did not hold it against them, they were carrying out an order directly from their King.

None of the families have come to speak to me, not because they did not want to...but one of the guards had informed me that there were no families here. When word got out that those who went back to the mountain were not allowed to return, the families of those who were banished packed their belongings and travelled to Imladris...much to the Kings displeasure.

'How long have I been here...' I thought sighing, breathing in a painful intake of breath.

"Belle?"

I opened one of my eyes, the other unable due to the blood coming from an opening above my eye, and saw no person the voice belonged to...but I knew that voice too well.

"Bilbo...?" I questioned, having a bit of a difficult time sitting up. "Where are you?"

"There's no time to explain..." Bilbo's voice called out. "I've visited the rest of the company and they told me to come look for you...make sure you are okay."

"How are the company fairing?" I questioned.

"They are alright, these elves maybe cruel, but they are feeding them." Bilbo answered. "I'm sorry for what you're going through...I've seen what they do to you while hiding in the shadows."

"They are carrying out an order..." I stated.

"I've come to inform you that I'm trying to find a way out." Bilbo informed. "I've ventured around this kingdom, looking for a way out...and so far I have found nothing...is there anything you can tell me of this place?"

"None that I can think of..." I mumbled, cradling my side. "but I shall think on it...visit me when you can and I shall tell you when I have found something out."

"I will look around some more...we will get out of here Belle I promise." Bilbo mumbled quietly.

I smiled hoping that he was looking at me and nodded.

"I have to go! Someone is coming!" Bilbo answered urgently as I heard the shifting of clothes before assuming I was now alone.

"Excuse me?" I heard a woman's voice call out.

I moved closer to the bars of my cell, attempting to get a better look at who the voice belonged to before a woman came up and stood before me. She knelt before me, her legs tucked under her as she got comfortable before staring straight into my eyes.

She was dressed in a simple, forest green, dress that was flowing out around her. Her eyes were the a light grey...almost strikingly blue, hair as dark as night, and skin pale and flawless. What surprised me the most was that she was smiling at me...though in the darkness it was a bit hard to figure out more of her features and I was going on assumption of what I could see.

"My name is Thenidiel." Her voice was quiet, a light bell sound, as she smiled gleefully.

"Thenidiel..." I mumbled, shaking my head. "you should not have come here Thenidiel. If the guards were to find you..."

She shook her head as she looked around.

"They will not find me, the guards are off some where in the cellars." Thenidiel replied. "I wanted to meet you."

"To meet me?" I questioned. "Why?"

"I wanted to meet the person my mother spoke highly about." She replied.

"And who was your mother?" I questioned.

She began twiddling her thumb and forefinger together nervously before glancing back at me.

"I was born after your banishment..." Thenidiel mumbled. "my father...was apart of the group that went back to the mountain with you."

"I was told all the families of my comrades left after hearing of the banishment." I stated looking curiously at her. "All of us travelled to Imladris soon after...your father would surely be there."

She shook her head rapidly before sighing sadly.

"I had heard he died at the mountain..." Thendiel sighed.

"I am sorry...I live with the guilt of those that died due to my decision and now I am guilty for leaving you without a father...what was his name?" I questioned.

"My mother could not follow the rest...she was pregnant with me and could not travel..." Thenidiel mumbled sadly. "I only had ten years with her and in those ten years she had told me my father was an honorable man. He was a great fighter and he was very handsome."

"I am sorry I could not keep your father alive...and I am sorry to hear about your mother." I stated honestly. "You were alone for all these years..."

"I am not here to make you feel regret Bellethiel..." Thenidiel said, smiling sadly. "My mother told me how strong you are...how brave my father was. He had siblings, but his sister...my aunt...sailed to the Valinor after her husband died, though I was told she gave birth to two boys."

I looked at her curiously, she was avoiding telling me the most important detail I had asked.

"I want to help you escape here...you and your company of dwarves." Thenidiel said reaching for the bars of my cell.

"Why would you do that for me...you will be banished from here." I stated.

"This is not my home...I have no family here, but out there...I do." She replied. "My mother always told me I was more my father than her looks wise. Both a fighter and a healer...she made me promise that if I were to find you...to do what my father did. She made me promise to help you."

"Who was your mother, Thenidiel?" I urged, leaning forward toward the bars.

"Her name was Valadhiel." She smiled.

"Valadhiel..." I mumbled.

"My father was...Voronwë, your brother." Thenidiel smiled.

"My brother..." I breathed out in shock. "I did not know Valadhiel was with a child...nor with my brothers."

"She found out before the mountain was taken. My mother was going to tell him...but she never got the chance." Thenidiel sighed.

"Your my brothers blood..." I stated in shock. "my blood..."

"No twin, sadly." Thenidiel giggled jokingly. "Only child out of the family of triplets and twins."

I stared at her in shock before joining in her silent laughter.

"Tell me about them, Anameleth's sons." Thenidiel smiled.

"I hope they never influence you if you are to ever meet them." I stated, gently leaning back to the ground. "Their names are Beriohtarion and Balamaethor. Beriohtarion being the eldest with Balamaethor being the youngest. They are the biggest pain in necks that I raised, you would love them...and them in return. They are older than you...but they act like children. Sadly, they took after your father and my sister...the same mischief when we were young."

"I can't wait to meet them!" Thenidiel smiled. "I'm happy I got to meet you after all this time."

"Your father...was a great man. A strong warrior, and a loyal brother." I replied smiling at the memory of my sibling. "He was stubborn when he wanted to be, and would help out where he was needed...requesting nothing in return. And he loved your mother very much."

"I know..." Thendiel smiled sadly. "I miss my nana...the short time I spent with her felt like centuries. But I'm not alone anymore now am I."

"You have more of my brother than I realize." I laughed, wincing at the uncomfortable feeling my bruises gave me.

"My mother said I was a complete mixture of you, my father, and Anameleth. When I spared I had your strategic mind, my fathers skills, and healing that could rival Anameleth." Thendiel smiled. "I can't see it...but my mother saw it well."

'My brother and my sister have a legacy they left behind.' I thought, leaning my head back. 'Voronwë...if only you could have met your daughter.'

"Mereth Nuin Giliath, The Feast of Starlight is upon us..." Thendiel stated, breaking the silence. "if there was an opportunity to escape, then would be the time. You can tell your plan to the little shadow that came to visit."

I looked straight at her curiously as she let out a nervous giggle.

"I overheard you talking to yourself and someone answering...so I assume that you have someone roaming the kingdom. Walking in the shadows assuming." Thendiel smiled guiltily. "You can tell your little shadow about the barrels, do you remember? The barrels that are sent down the river, that gets sent down to Esgaroth? I will come to get you to secure the wine cellar for your company."

"That is right..." I mumbled. "You truly have my mind, thankfully."

We both laughed until her attention was elsewhere.

"There's someone coming." Thendiel whispered. "The next I see you, will be during the celebration of Mereth Nuin Giliath."

"What would you do about the guards?" I questioned.

"Leave that planning to me." Thendiel said, getting up and dusting her dress. "Tell your little shadow that once they are asleep, to come and retrieve the keys to the companies cells. You and I will meet them in the cellar before hand."

The clanging of doors opening and closing was heard as Thendiel quickly took a step away from my cell bars.

"I must go, until next we meet Bellethiel." Thendiel smiled, the same mischievous smile I have seen on my twins before running in the opposite direction.

I smiled, laughing quietly before slinking back toward the darker part of my cell.

'You have been given a child, Voronwë, that looks exactly like you...but inherited my strategic mind.' I laughed. 'You should be proud muindor nín (my brother).'


	20. Escape!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name's and Meaning:  
> Calanon (Light)  
> Idhrenion (Wise)  
> gwilwileth (butterfly)

"Belle?"

I looked up, opening my eyes just a bit to come to see no one at my door, but I knew that voice all too well.

"Bilbo..." I whispered quietly. "Where have you been?"

"I'm so sorry, I would've visited sooner but...I got lost for some time. This place is a maze and inescapable." Bilbo sighed.

"How have you been faring Bilbo?" I questioned.

"Exhausted most of the time, it is hard to find a place to rest, though I have stolen food from the kingdoms pantry." I heard Bilbo say proudly.

"Already becoming an expert burglar I see..." I smirked, moving closer to the bars. "I have a plan to help the company escape. I want you to relay the information to the company, and tell them to keep on hoping."

Bilbo said nothing, the only sound I heard was the squeak of my bars that only encouraged me to continue talking.

"There are empty barrels that we would send down the river to a town nearby, a town by the name of Esgorath. Someone would come and retrieve them to take them back to the town. I would check the wine cellar to see if there are barrels. Do not tell the company of that part of the plan, we would not want to give them false hope." I stated. "If there are barrels then we will go forward with the plan. An elf from the inside has offered their service, they told me Mereth Nuin Giliath is upon us. Around that time everyone will be at the celebration. She told me to leave the guards to her, go to the wine cellar and wait for the opportunity to take the keys to release the company. I will meet you there along with her."

"Mereth Nuin Giliath? The Feast of Starlight you had celebrated back in Rivendell?" I heard Bilbo whisper. "Who told you of this?"

"An elf by the name of Thenidiel." I smiled fondly. "She...is my brothers blood. Bilbo...my brother had a little girl without him knowing. In a sense...my brother still lives within her."

"You have a niece..." Bilbo whispered in shock. "I am happy for you, Belle."

I nodded, relaxing for a bit.

"Go forth and check the cellar, if the barrels are there then relay to the company to keep holding on just a bit longer. They will be out of here in no time." I stated.

"And you will meet us there?" Bilbo questioned.

"Do not worry about me Bilbo...I will be there." I stated.

"I will do my part." Bilbo stated. "The company is worried about you. Hang in there Belle..."

I nodded as silence fell all around me indicating that I was now left alone.

'You truly do lose track of time stuck in these blasted cells...' I thought now being left with my thoughts.

* * *

What Belle said was the truth...or what Thenidiel said was the truth. There were barrels stacked high and enough to fit all fourteen of us. I had to quickly move out-of-the-way for more barrels were being stacked by some of the elves in the cellar. This was going to be great! We can get out of here! Anymore time spent in here and I would go crazy!

'I must go and tell the others...' I thought quietly, tip toeing my way up the stairs, mindful of not getting in the way of the other elves and quickly dashed toward the cells that held the company.

"Thorin..." I whispered quietly, looking around to make sure no one was around. "Are you awake?"

I peered into the pitch dark cell, though a gruff voice was what I heard before seeing movement.

"Master Baggins." Thorin mumbled from his cell. "What news do you bring?"

"Belle isn't faring too well. I don't know how much more she can take in there." I stated honestly.

"How long exactly have we been in here anyways?" I heard Bofur question quietly from his own cell.

"I don't know." I replied. "It's hard to tell time here..."

"Belle has given me a message, she told me to tell you all to keep on hoping. She's come up with a plan on how to get all of us out of here. With help from an inside source." I replied.

"Not from the blond-haired elf I hope." Kili called, coming close to the bars of his cell.

"No, an elf came to her cell looking specifically for Belle. Her brother had a daughter can you believe it?" I exclaimed brightly. "She had come up with the idea and Belle helped put it into action."

"Belle has a niece?" Balin questioned. "That must have made Belle very happy."

"She was overjoyed when she told me." I smiled, though they could not see it. "But she said to keep hoping, for soon we will both get you out of here."

"How exactly is she doing?" Thorin asked, his voice laced with concern.

"She...Belle she...she tells me she's okay, but she looks awful. The two guards that are responsible for her punishment deliver less pain...but she looks like she can fall over any time." I stated. "She asks how you are doing as well. She's concerned about you."

I saw a faint smile appear on Thorin's face which quickly disappeared, hoping no one had seen.

"I leave it all up to you Master Baggins." Thorin stated, nodding his head.

* * *

"I know I said you wouldn't see me until The Feast of Starlight...but this place gets a bit boring when you've already planned everything out." Thenidiel stated, pouting in front of my cell.

"Again, I do not have to warn you how dangerous it is for you to be here." I stated, sighing as I sat as close as I could to the bars of my cell. "If a guard came around and found you, Thranduil will be quite upset."

"I won't get caught." Thenidiel stated proudly. "Were you able to tell your little shadow our plan?" Thenidiel questioned.

"He came around a few nights ago...or what I assume was a few nights ago. I was able to relay the message and hopefully he was able to tell the company as well." I stated.

"I was able to sneakily give the company better food and drinks to regain their strengths without them noticing." Thenidiel stated. "Those two young dwarves are simply adorable."

"Which two?" I questioned.

"The one without the beard and the blond one." Thenidiel stated. "Though the blond one more so, though I do enjoy that one with the floppy hat. I have never seen a dwarf up close before. They are very interesting indeed. Which is your beloved, Belle?"

"Excuse me?" I looked up in shock.

"Which one belongs to you? Surely one of those dwarves is your one with you being so concerned for them." Thenidiel giggled. "And judging from your reaction, my assumption is true. So which one!"

"I will not discuss this with you." I stated averting my eyes to one of the far corners of my cell.

"Oh come on, it's only us two here so be truthful." Thenidiel smiled playfully. "Wait, wait...let me guess. Is it the one with the big, red beard? No, no...he doesn't seem like he would be in your interest."

"The one with the red beard is Gloin and he is married with a child." I stated as Thenidiel laughed in embarrassment.

"Hm...maybe it's one of the younger ones? One of the two that I mentioned before? Though the dark-haired one doesn't seem right so maybe the blond-haired one? The blond one seems like he fits the bill." Thenidiel answered. "Or maybe the little shadow!"

"You are not even close my little gwilwileth." I laughed quietly, making sure not to upset the old wounds.

"Gwilwileth?" Thenidiel questioned, before smiling sweetly. "Never been called that before. So then, if not those, then maybe...the one with the floppy hat?"

"No, sorry to disappoint you." I stated, taking a little joy in watching her struggle.

"Can't be the elder dwarves..."Thenidiel stated obviously. "Maybe...the one grumpy one? The one with the dark locks and the permanent scowl etched into his features?"

When I did not stay a word she let out a little squeal.

"It's understandable that you would go for that one, the King my goodness Nana!" Thenidiel smiled.

"Nana?" I questioned, completely caught off guard.

She quickly slapped her hands over her mouth, taken back by what she had blurted out.

"I'm sorry, Bellethiel. It just came out." Thenidiel began to panic. "I just...never had that kind of conversation before and I always imagined having it with my mother. It just...slipped, I'm sorry..."

"There is no need to be sorry Thenidiel." I interrupted. "The two boys, Beriohtarion and Balamaethor, call me Nana. I have told them not to call me that when they were younger for I did not want them to replace their own mother for me."

"My mother will always be my mother no matter what, but I think she would be happy to know that there is someone else who would look after me as you did with your sisters sons." Thenidiel stated. "If you do not mind, something like that may slip every so often in our conversation."

"Your mother and father would be very proud of you." I stated. "I do not mind I suppose..."

Thenidiel smiled before inching closer to the bars of my cell.

"So tell me, is he courting you?" She smiled playfully. "Has he asked you to be his queen?"

"You are getting too far ahead of yourself, gwilwileth." I chuckled as she looked at me with eyes as wide as dinner plates.

"Have you both at least told each other you care about one other in that sense?" Thenidiel questioned.

"No, I do not think he even feels the same way as I do." I stated sadly.

"How absurd! Why not!" Thenidiel gasped. "You should tell him!"

"We may be on better terms now, better than when the journey started, but can you see a dwarf falling for an elf? Our rivalry has been going on for centuries." I sighed.

"Tell him Bellethiel!" Thenidiel urged. "Once we get you all out of these cells you must tell him!"

"It is...more complicated than that." I sighed.

"Then you shall do it when the time is right I suppose...you really should tell him though..." Thenidiel pouted. "I should go visit the dwarf King!"

"He does not take kindly to elves..." I stated. "I think we should save the introductions until we escape this realm."

"Fine..." Thenidiel pouted. "Well, I should take my leave! I have some duties to attend to, you know...to not cause suspicion."

Thenidiel winked before quickly taking her leave.

* * *

I smiled as I made my way away from the cell, the euphoria of being able to call someone family after being alone for so long. Nothing could possibly bring me down.

'Hm...my age is showing...' I thought, squealing while replaying the previous conversation with my Aunt. 'I should just go say hello to the King without Belle knowing.'

I stopped suddenly, a bit far away from Belle's cell, smiling playfully.

"Little shadow, you know it's quite rude to be spying on a private conversation." I said in a playful voice.

* * *

"Little shadow, you know it's quite rude to be spying on a private conversation." The young elf called out, a slight playfulness laced in her voice.

'I'm caught!' I thought bashfully, frozen in my spot.

"I suggest you keep the information you heard to yourself, my aunt will talk when she's ready I suppose." The elf said, turning around to face me, though her eyes roamed around without staring straight at me. "If she doesn't say anything then I will probably push them in the right direction, but let's keep you knowing between you and myself, yes?"

The elf smiled, but behind that smile I could see a sort of mischief that was hidden before she swiftly turned on her heels and began walking on.

"I suggest you start following me around, Little Shadow. Mereth Nuin Giliath is right around the corner and the moment I make my move, you have to take the keys to release the company." The elf stated.

"How did you know?" I whispered quietly causing her to come to a sudden halt.

"I heard Belle talking to herself and someone replying a while back so I knew there was someone walking around the realm unnoticed. Also, my Aunt was the Captain and my father was her brother not to mention her second-in-command." I heard the pride in her voice. "I inherited my keen ears and eyes from them...it comes with the family."

She began moving once more and waved a lazy farewell before letting out a gleeful giggle, her laughter echoing and bouncing off the walls.

'Such an odd family.' I thought, smiling to myself. 'Odd, but interesting.'

* * *

I'm sure we have been in here for months. I'm tired...exhausted...though the torture has become less severe every day they visited.

Mereth Nuin Giliath is close or upon us for I could hear the hustle and bustle of elves running around, getting everything prepared for the celebration.

_"Captain..."_

I lifted my head to see two different guards standing in front of my cell holding a silver platter and smiling sincerely at me.

 _"Calanon... Idhrenion. Glass nín gen achened (It is my joy to see you again). Anann gen ú-gennin (I haven't seen you in a long time)."_ I mumbled, nodding in their direction.

 _"We're happy you remember us."_ Calanon smiled, bowing his head.

 _"The Feast of Starlight is today...we snuck some food for you."_ Idhrenion said, taking the keys from his side and opening the door.

Calanon placed the platter on the ground and pushed it toward me before Idhrenion shut the doors once more, locking it.

 _"Ni 'lassui (I am glad)."_ I said gratefully. _"I hope the celebration goes well."_

The two bowed as Calanon stepped away and disappeared, leaving Idhrenion behind.

 _"There are some of us...who wish to apologize to you. Though some of them are ashamed to face you."_ Idhrenion mumbled.

 _"Apologize for what Idhrenion? I do not recall any reason for you or anyone else to apologize to me."_ I stated, uncovering the cover of the platter, the aroma of the food filling my cell.

 _"Back at the mountain..."_ Idhrenion mumbled. _"we were cowards. Some...wanted to follow you back to the mountain, but we were afraid of betraying our King. We should have followed you Captain..."_

I listened quietly, staring at the elf slouched in front of me and I noticed his shoulder quivering.

 _"There is no need for you to say sorry Idhrenion..."_ I sighed. _"You were right to follow your King."_

 _"I speak for those that could not face you in your cell, we are sorry."_ Idhrenion said, whipping his sleeve over his eyes and stood tall once more. " _The next time you need us, when you call us...we will not be cowards."_

Behind his words was a promise and I sighed.

 _"Henion (I understand)."_ I said. _"Go enjoy the celebration Idhrenion."_

 _"Goheno ven (Forgive us)."_ Idhrenion mumbled as I nodded.

 _"Ú-moe edaved, Idhrenion (There is nothing to forgive, Idhrenion)."_ I nodded as he smiled before taking his leave, the sound of his footsteps getting farther, leaving only the sound of the laughter of elves in the distance.

"Gosh, I thought he would never leave!"

Thenidiel appeared suddenly, dressed in a simple dark green elven garment shirt hugging her midsection and flowed down to her knees, a brown leather plating covering over, dark green leggings tucked into her boots, and a bow slung across her back. She smiled down at me before waving.

"Thenidiel." I smiled in relief.

"Celebration started really early, everyone is up there in the dinning hall." Thenidiel smiled. "The guards in the wine cellar are out like a light, nothing a little wine didn't fix. And right as I left the keys began to float away."

"Float away?" I questioned.

"Your little shadow listened well, came to retrieve the keys just in time." Thenidiel smiled proudly. "I bought your weapons!"

"Did you plan on how to get me out?" I questioned, jiggling the chains on my wrists.

"It seems Idhrenion forgot to take the keys before he left." Thenidiel smirked, the sound of the keys jiggling and my door suddenly opening. "And look, the keys to your chains!"

"Idhrenion and Calanon...they were in on it?" I questioned curiously.

"I have connections." Thenidiel smiled. "Idhrenion wanted to speak to you before I came around of course...though I didn't think he would take that long." She mumbled quietly, quickly running into my cell and unlocking my chains.

"Can you stand?" Thenidiel asked worriedly.

"I will manage..." I stated, slowly stretching out my legs and Thenidiel placed all my weapons into my arms. "We should hurry and make sure the path is cleared before the company arrives."

My body ached as I quickly moved out of the cell and headed down toward the cellar, hissing at the discomfort some of the open wounds gave me. At the same time, as we descended some of the stairs, I began placing my weapons into their holders and attaching them onto my body where they belonged.

"I should've bought you some clothing to change into...I'm sorry Belle." Thenidiel mumbled, keeping pace with me.

We both had reached the cellar, being extremely quiet as we went down the last steps of the stairs. There were three elves slumped onto the table in the far back corner.

"We can worry about my clothes after..." I whispered quietly as I made my way toward the stacked barrels. I took out an arrow from my quiver and rested it on my bow.

"Now, we just wait for the company...hopefully they'll be coming soon." Thenidiel mumbled, taking out a small dagger from under her vest.

* * *

"I'll wager the sun is on the rise..." I heard Bofur call out from afar. "must be nearly dawn."

"We're never gonna reach the mountain are we..." I heard the innocent voice of Ori call out.

I slumped at the back of my cell, averting my eyes to the ground, slowly loosing hope of reaching the mountain in time the longer we stayed stuck in these blasted elven cells.

'She told us to keep hoping...but for how long...?' I thought, gritting my teeth, my jaw tightening.

"Not stuck in here you're not." I heard from outside my cell.

I looked up and saw our burglar, with a ring full of keys in his grasp as he smiled proudly.

I got to my feet quickly as Bilbo began to tinker with the keys trying to find the right set that would open the door.

"Bilbo!" I heard Balin call out in disbelief, the voice of all the company echoing around, cheering, murmuring in joy and relief at seeing our burglar.

"Shh!" Bilbo called out, looking around. "There are guards nearby!"

The door to my cell budged open as our burglar nodded to me before moving on to the next cell beside me.

I followed him with my eyes, and there was one thing missing the moment I stepped foot out of our cell.

'Where's the elf...' I thought quickly following him as he began opening the doors, releasing the rest of the company.

When most of them was freed, we quickly made our way up the stairs, not knowing where we were headed...but we knew the only way out was up.

"Not that way, down here, follow me!" Bilbo called out frantically, going in the opposite direction from where we were headed.

I carefully pushed my way forward and reached out to grab a hold of our burglars wrist, stopping him from going any further. He looked up at me, frantic and in a panic, fearful that we may get caught.

"Where's our elf?" I questioned sternly.

"Don't worry about her. She will meet us there, she told me herself." Bilbo answered shaking his head. "We must hurry!"

"And where exactly are we headed?" I heard Kili ask as our burglar wiggled his way out of my grasp and began descending the stairs.

I looked behind me and motioned for the rest to press on. I was worried for the elf we seemed to be leaving behind, but I had to trust that our burglar was right...that she would be where we were supposed to meet her.

Lower we went down to the very last staircase and the sound of loud snoring reached our ears as Bilbo turned around to hold a finger up to his lips.

'We were in the cellar...what were we doing in the cellar!' I thought urgently as all of us stopped at the top of the stairs looking down at the snoring elves.

"This way!" Bilbo called, motioning for us to keep moving.

"I don't believe it, we're in the cellars!" Kili ground out quietly, looking angrily back at Bofur.

"You're supposed to be leading us out not further in!" Bofur growled out.

"I know what I'm doing-" Bilbo stated, his voice getting louder as Bofur quickly shushed him.

"Belle!" Kili called out urgently.

I looked further ahead and saw two elves leaning against the far end by the barrels, one looking much younger in the eyes, picking at her nails with a blade in her hand. Then there was another that stood across from her, a bow in her hand and looked worse for wear.

It was Belle...our elf. The braids on the side of her head she had adorned before were now loose, strands of hair out-of-place. A cut just above her left eye and a welt across her right cheek. Some of her clothing was ripped in slashes, welts of thick straight lines showing through. She was wearing her same dark attire, but there were some places that were darker and stained. I could not see her back...but if her ripped clothing was anything to go by, her back would match the same as well.

Bellethiel looked exhausted, dark circles under her eyes, her cheeks a bit hallow and skin now an unhealthy pale color. I could not help but look away...guilt resting inside of me.

"I am happy you all are well." She stated, smiling.

* * *

A commotion caught our attention as Thenidiel and myself looked toward the staircase. One by one I saw the faces of the company walking down the stairs and I sighed in relief...they were okay.

"I don't believe this, we're in the cellar!" Kili's voice strained quietly as he looked toward Bofur.

"You're supposed to be leading us out not further in!" Bofur growled out angrily.

"I know what I'm doing-" Bilbo stated a bit loudly causing Bofur to shush him.

As they got closer Bofur stopped in his tracks as Kili caught my eyes.

"Belle!"

I smiled in relief as I relaxed just a bit.

"I am happy you all are well." I stated, as some of the dwarves looked to Thenidiel. "Introductions can be saved for later...for now we need to get you all out of here."

"Everyone needs to climb into the barrels, quickly!" Bilbo stated urgently.

"Are you mad!" Dwalin exclaimed, stepping up toward Bilbo. "They'll find us."

"No, no they won't. I promise. Please! Please, you must...trust me." Bilbo pleaded.

"Get into the barrels, I can hear that the guards have already noticed your disappearance!" Thenidiel stated, having pushed past the dwarves and stood behind Bilbo.

"The three of us came up with this plan, you will not be caught I promise." I stated, beginning to panic a bit at hearing the commotion going on up top getting louder the longer we waited.

"Do as they say..." Thorin mumbled causing the company to quickly jump into action, assisting those into the empty barrels. Some being shoved into them due to being a bit too small.

"Bilbo," I called patting one of the upper barrels. "Come on Bilbo, we will take over from here."

He looked a bit unsure before darting forward and stepping on the bottom barrels, my hand behind him for when he were to fall.

Once he was safely inside I began looking at all the barrels, making sure they were all safely inside, smiling at some who looked worried and when I came across the barrel Thorin was situated in he stared into my eyes for the longest of times. Guilt crossing his features before I smiled and nodded, hoping that would reassure him that everything was alright.

I made my way toward Thenidiel and stood beside her at the lever.

"What do we do now?" Bofur asked, sticking his head out from the barrel, the rest of the company following suit.

"Hold your breath." Thenidiel answered, smiling.

"Hold me breath?" Bofur questioned.

I reached for the lever beside me and easily pushed it toward me, hearing the joints of metal aching as the plank below the barrels tilted, causing the barrels holding the company to roll downward.

"We'll be right behind you!" Thenidiel called out as we both jumped onto the upturned plank and slid straight down.

As the barrels splashed into the water, Thenidiel and myself jumped to the side to land on the rocky edges. I hissed in pain at the sudden impact, not used to using my muscles quite yet, and quickly got to my feet to watch the board slid shut behind us.

"Well done Master Baggins, Bellethiel." I heard Thorin from upfront, his proud smile showing our way.

I could feel Thenidiel about to retort, but I held my hand out to her and shook my head as she stared a bit irritatedly forward.

"Move forward! Follow the stream!" I called out, running forward along-side the barrels holding the company.

Light began shining through, penetrating the darkness as I looked forward to see the opening of the tunnel leading to open air.

"Hold on!" I heard Thorin yell as I saw the water drop from in front.

I jumped down the slope, trying to keep pace with the company as the water picked up the pace, picking up fast as they ventured into the more rapid areas of the river.

"Keep holding on!" I yelled out as I saw the company in the barrels tilt to the right and left in an attempt to keep from going under.

"Thenidiel, stay on this side." I ordered as I saw some of the rocky areas coming up.

I leaped across toward the rock in the middle of the ravine and from afar I heard the sound of the elven horn being blown.

"They're going to close off our escape!" Thenidiel yelled out from the other side as I quickly leaped from the rock across to the opposite side.

I saw one of the elves clad in armor pull down a lever closing the gates in the river as soon as the company was in their site.

"No!" Thorin yelled out as the clanging of wood against metal was heard.

The elves guarding the small bridge unsheathed their swords, holding fast.

 _"Tangado a maetho (Prepare to fight)!"_ I yelled out, taking out Ringil from it's sheath as I saw Thenidiel take an arrow out of her quiver and placing it in her bow.

As we got closer to the steps of the bridge an arrow went through one of the guards posted on top from behind causing him to fall straight into the river below. An orc took his place as he let out a feral growl.

More orcs came from all sides from over the bridge, killing any of the unsuspecting elven guards, some jumping right into the river attempting to reach the company.

"Protect the company!" I called out, blocking an orc that had appeared to my left.

Thenidiel let her arrow fly, the point going straight through the orcs head, burying deep into its skull. I took out an arrow and was about to fire it into an orc that was getting too close to the company, before a jagged axe came flying toward my throat. I jumped back and shoved the metal end into the creatures eye socket before quickly letting it fly into the orc that now stood on top one of the barrels.

 **"Gorid! Zib! Goridug (Slay them all)!"** I heard a raspy voice from above the hilltop.

"Get under the bridge!" Thorin yelled out.

I was being pushed back from the company huddled under the bridge, my back toward the group as I was surrounded by five orcs swinging their clubs and jagged weapons at my body while I attempted to block any arrows aimed my way.

"Hope we didn't miss the party!"

Three of the orcs fell to the ground with arrows protruding from their backs as a blur of black landed on either side of me.

"What are you two doing here!" I growled out, quickly bringing my sword across, beheading the two that remained standing.

"Tirananniel told us we were needed," Balamaethor smirked, shooting his arrow, pinning an orc to a tree. "we took that as an approval to leave."

"We came as soon as we could." Beriohtarion mumbled, shoving one of his throwing knives through the jaw of an orc that got too close. "Did not know when we would arrive, so we just followed the path you would go."

"You don't look so well, Nana." Balamaethor added, shoving two orcs into the river.

I shook my head as I blocked an arrow aimed for my chest.

"We are going to have a talk once this mulls over!" I called out, suddenly seeing movement from behind me.

I took a glance behind and saw that Kili jumped straight out of his barrel and made his way up the stairs.

'What is that dwarf thinking?' I thought, shoving my sword into the gut of an orc behind me and kicking him straight into the river. "Take care of the orcs!"

I quickly ran toward Kili, reaching him in no time and standing in front of him as he tried to reach for the lever. I took a hold of his clothing and pulled him back, thinking I was an enemy, he flung his sword around and I blocked it with my own.

"What do you think you are-"

I stopped mid sentence as a searing pain shot through my calf. I grunted as I looked to my right and saw a black arrow that pierced right through and I grimaced.

I gritted my teeth through the pain and looked down at the dwarf before me as he looked up at me with frightened eyes, noticing the arrow that pierced through my leg.

"Do not do anything stupid!" I yelled out, yanking him by his coat and dragging him to the edge of the bridge. "Get back into your barrel and stay in there!"

I pushed him forward, kneeling down as I watched as he landed safely into the barrel besides his brother.

"Keep him there!" I yelled out, kneeling at the edge and nursing my leg.

"Belle!" Thenidiel came to my side and inspected the wound.

"Do not worry about me," I reassured through gritted teeth. "keep the orcs at bay!"

I took the shaft of the arrow and snapped the end before getting back to my feet, balancing onto my left side and firing an arrow in the direction the black arrow came from.

An arrow flew past to my left and I looked to see Tauriel appear from over the ridges, firing another arrow at an orc that was coming down the top steps headed straight for me.

"Should we consider them reinforcements?" Thenidiel questioned, protecting my right.

"I am not too sure what we should consider this...but we need to get the company out of here..." I grunted, bringing my sword up and blocked another enemy. The pain on my right coursed through my leg the moment I stepped forward, causing me to fall back to the ground.

 **"Gor'-ash! Gor golginul (Kill her! Kill the She-Elf)!"** The tallest orc commanded as the other half of the pack's attention was now on Tauriel as Legolas appeared through the bushes and fired his arrow straight through one of the orcs, other elves following close behind.

"If they kill them all, they will take the company back to the prison." I mumbled breathing in deeply before pushing myself back to my feet and reached for the wooden lever, pulling it down as I heard the creaking of the metal gates give way.

I heard the yell of the company as the water took their barrels down the waterfall, the rapid water quickly ushering them away.

" **Khozdayin obguryash! Abgurid (After them)!"** I heard the same orc call out.

Balamaethor and Beriohtarion came to our side as Thenidiel gingerly helped me to my feet.

"Follow them!" I growled out through gritted teeth as I made a leap over the bridge, landing on the dirt ground, and racing to follow the barrels swiftly floating away.

"Nana! Your leg!" Beriohtarion called out from behind me.

"Our main concern is to keep the orcs and our kin away from the company!" I looked behind and saw the three following close behind. "Beriohtarion and Balamaethor, you two jump across to the other end of the bank. Thenidiel, you will stay by my side!"

The twins nodded before jumping up into the trees above and sliding to the other side, firing arrows in their wake.

We followed the company the best that we could, killing orcs that got in our way as I saw more elves catching up to us, assisting in adding to the death count.

I jumped over a fallen body and fired an arrow behind me into an orc that was coming too close to Thenidiel as I heard the body fall with a thump.

I looked to the other side and saw a barrel fling onto dry land straight into the middle of orcs that began crowding around the barrel curiously.

The twins surrounded the barrel and took down the orcs before it stood up, arms protruding out from the holes of the barrel, and began spinning in circles with weapons in each of his hands. Balamaethor and Beriohtarion followed close behind before the barrel smashed into pieces and Bombur jumped into another empty barrel that was floating quickly downstream.

The adrenaline coursing through me made me forget the arrow stuck in my calf, dulling the pain as I picked up my pace. I put my sword back into my sheath and took out my twin blades that were at my side and began slicing away.

I saw the two twins occupied with their own enemies and noticed now orcs ganging up on them and I looked back to Thenidiel.

"Go join your cousins!" I ordered.

"But your leg! You need help here!" Thenidiel argued, running now besides me.

"I can handle myself, I have been through worse!" I yelled out. "That is an order Thenidiel!"

She looked hesitant before nodding and jumping across the river. Hopping onto the barrels, being careful to step on the edges of the barrels instead of the heads of the dwarves like I had seen Legolas do just a second ago, before reaching the other end and assisting the twins.

In a blink of an eye Legolas had landed beside me, fighting alongside me back to back, as we took down orc after orc.

An orc had tackled me to the ground behind Legolas as he was occupied with pulling his sword out of the body. The orc above me snapped his jaws at me as I held him back with my twin blades.

Soon after, the orc had stopped struggling as he fell on top of me dead, an axe sticking out from his back as I shoved the body from me. I looked toward the water and saw Thorin looking back in our direction and I sighed in relief, watching as the water carried them down the stream, and out of danger.

A hand was thrust out to me as I looked up to see the hand had belonged to Legolas, his blue eyes hard. I took his hand and he hauled me to my feet, both of us staring each other down.

 _"Navaer (Farewell), Bellethiel..."_ Legolas mumbled, nodding in the direction the company had floated away, smiling sadly.

 _"Le hannon (Thanks) Legolas."_ I nodded as I released his hand and quickly ran, following the river that had carried the company away. Balamaethor, Beriohtarion, and Thenidiel landed behind me and began following close behind.


	21. Bard the Bowman

The company had slowly begun to float down into calmer waters, the current having stopped carrying them away as they now had to peddle their way further down the river.

"Anything behind us!" Thorin called out.

"Nothing I can see!" Balin replied.

"What about the Belle and her kin!" Bilbo called out, looking around for the said elves.

"Nothing!" Gloin grumbled out.

Bofur had bobbed up from his barrel, spitting the water out of his mouth while he looked around.

"I think we've out run the orcs!" Bofur called out happily.

"Not for long; we've lost the current." Thorin called out as the company began making their way to a more shallow area.

"Bombur is half drown!" Dwalin called out.

"Make for the shore! Come on, let's go!" Thorin commanded.

The company began rowing their barrels toward the rocky shore, and once their barrels touched shallow waters they began slowly crawling their way out.

The dwarves were drenched from head to toe as some began helping their kin out of the barrels. They were exhausted, they needed rest as most sat upon the rocks catching their breathe. Some of the younger ones began emptying out their shoes, wringing their clothes while Bilbo let out a loud sneeze.

"Everyone on your feet!" Thorin called out.

"We're exhausted Thorin, and we should wait for Belle to reach us." Fili called out.

"There's an orc pack on our tail, we need to keep moving." Thorin called looking back to where they had come from and then glanced forward.

"Where?" Balin questioned, limping a bit and breathing heavily.

"To the mountain, we're so close..." Bilbo breathed out as well.

"A lake lies between us and that mountain." Balin stated. "We have no way across."

"So then we go around." Bilbo stated.

"Orcs will run us down as sure as daylight." Dwalin mumbled looking toward Thorin. "With no weapons to defend ourselves..."

"I'm sure Belle and her kin are taking care of the orcs that are headed our way, buying us some time..." Kili mumbled. "She was shot, she's injured...we can't leave her behind."

Thorin looked to the ground, hesitant, before he looked back up toward the river.

"We'll wait two minutes..." He stated with worry, looking expectedly the way they came.

Ori was the only one that sat far from the group, sitting besides Oin as he emptied out his boot. A waterfall of water came pouring out and back into the river, and in the process not noticing that someone was stepping up toward the company with their arrow strung back, aimed at the unsuspecting young dwarf.

The resting company quickly looked toward the stranger that approached young Ori, suddenly on alert as Dwalin picked up the large stick that Thorin had used as a paddle and stepped between the mysterious person and Ori...ready to defend.

When Dwalin took a threatening step forward, ready to swing his staff, and the stranger let his arrow fly, embedding right in the middle of the staff. The stranger then quickly took another arrow out of his quiver and notched it back, firing it and knocking the rock Kili had picked up to throw out of his hands.

"Do it again." The mysterious man growled out, already notching back another arrow, panning over the rest of the company. "And you're dead."

* * *

"Nana, you need to rest!" Beriohtarion called out in alarm, seeing my left leg now drenched in blood.

"I will rest when we reach the company!" I yelled out as we now decided to travel up in the trees, hoping to lose the orc back that was now far behind us.

After we had departed from Legolas, we had jumped into the trees instead of running on ground, with how fast we were going to any stranger it would look as if we were flying through the leaves.

"When we do I am looking at your leg!" Thenidiel called out, running by my side.

"I see them!" Balamaethor called out, pointing straight in front of us.

I looked up front to see the company, resting comfortably on land and wringing out their clothing. Glaring a bit I saw their attention was elsewhere, and I followed the direction they were looking at to see a mysterious man aiming an arrow straight at Ori. He let one fly at Dwalin, who had stepped straight in the middle of the man and Ori, and I immediately picked up my pace.

"We need to hurry!" I called out as we got closer, I could now hear him talking.

"Do it again, and you're dead." The man threatened as we landed in the trees behind him.

"Drop your bow!" Balamaethor called out, jumping out of the tree and landing behind the man who quickly turned around and aimed his arrow at my nephew.

Balamaethor thought quickly and shoved the bow away, diverting the trajectory of the arrow before taking out one of his twin blades. He took a swipe at the mysterious man who took a step sideways, avoiding the sharp weapon. The man ended up tripping Balamaethor by chance and took aim at my fallen nephew which caused Beriohtarion to jump out from his hiding place to defend his brother.

 _"Muindor! (Brother!)"_ Beriohtarion called out, racing toward the two fighting men.

Beriohtarion appeared between Balamaethor and the man, blocking the arrow with his sword before taking another of his short blades and took a swing at the man, hoping to put some distance between his brother and the man. Beriohtarion took out an arrow from his quiver, placing it in his bow and notching it back, standing straight in front of Balamaethor as the man aimed at him as well...the two now at a stand still.

"Knock it off!" I called out, jumping out from my place as I landed besides my two boys, placing a hand upon their shoulders. _"Dartho! (Wait!)"_

Thenidiel landed slightly besides us as she looked warily at the man, tense at the situation.

"Belle!" Some of the company called out in relief.

"Apologizes about my boys...I thought I taught them better than that." I stated, looking straight at the man.

"He was going to shoot the company!" Balamaethor growled out, now up on his feet with the help of his brother.

"I am sure we could have handled the situation better." I said, looking back at the two, giving them a hard stare to silence them.

The man lowered his bow at his side as he studied the four of us.

"Are you the one in charge for taking the elven barrels back to Lake-Town?" Thenidiel questioned, stepping forward.

The man was dressed in thick layers of brown fur clothing, a bit tattered and worn out, but good for the cold.

"That barge...wouldn't by chance be available for hire would it?" Balin questioned, now noticing the flat bottom boat docked not far from here.

"Shall we have a talk?" I questioned, slowly stepping forward as he aimed is bow back at me. "Without weapons..."

He held my gaze, before he nodded as we made our way toward the barge, the company following close behind.

* * *

The tension was thick as Bellethiel and her kin stood face to face with the man before they settled with a little conversation when Balin had mentioned the barge and a willingness to hire.

I noticed as we all made our way to the barge that Bellethiel was limping, putting less weight on her right leg as she winced every so often when she did put weight on her injured one. There was blood staining her pant leg and I could finally see the back of her clothing.

Just as I suspected...slashes on her clothing and long straight welts in its place.

'Loyalty. Honor. And a willing heart.' I thought back to the words I had said to Balin back at Bag End, staring at the back of our elf. 'It was all I asked for and she embodied it. Loyal to my kin that she risked everything for, and returned back to a place she called home when she knew what awaited her.'

I sighed as I watched the four elves talk with the bargeman, glaring a bit at the man.

"You're staring my friend." Balin called from beside me.

"Hm?" I mumbled, taking a glance at Balin who was smiling knowingly up at me.

"I said you are staring. If looks could kill, that bargeman would have dropped dead already." Balin repeated. "Now, I know you would be staring at the shape she's in and feeling guilty about it, but knowing the lass she does not blame anyone. Her scars are pretty bad, but I've seen that look lad many a times on the faces of dwarves who were absolutely smitten with a lass."

"I beg your pardon?" I questioned, raising my eyebrow at him.

Balin looked toward the elves as the other female began giggling as she leaned a bit forward to whisper to bargeman. Bellethiel waving her hand in a dismissing manner before speaking once more. The two male elves looking on in boredom.

"You're very good at hiding it, but don't think I didn't notice when you and Belle shared glances back at Beorn's lodgings." Balin smiled. "I approve, if you must know...if anyone was worthy enough for a place by your side, it would be our lovely elf."

"I don't understand what you are getting at Balin." I stated, glaring a bit.

"I'm old Thorin, but I'm not blind." Balin smirked. "I advice you do something about it. A woman of her caliber is hard to come by in any race of men, dwarf, or elf. I hate to say this...we are headed for great danger, and if something were to happen to any of us...better to experience everything life has to offer us then miss out on the opportunity when it is handed to us."

I grunted before looking in the other direction as Balin let out a hearty laugh.

I heard a sudden clap as I returned my attention back to the bargeman as I saw the female elf smiling happily throwing her arms around the two twins, as Bellethiel shook hands with the man before turning to return to us.

* * *

"And what makes you think I will help you?" The bargeman, who when I asked for a name replied with Bard, questioned. Loading his barge with the barrels with reluctant help from Beriohtarion and Balamaethor.

"We just want to have a little chat with the Master of Lake-Town." I replied. "We have some business we would like to discuss, and we hope to get there as quick as possible."

"What's your hurry?" Bard questioned.

"No hurry!" Thenidiel added in, watching as her cousins argued about picking up one of the barrels. "Just that it is an important matter to discuss."

"You just have to take us and the company across the lake." I stated. "After we shall be out of your hair and you will have a hefty sack of coins in your pocket. Which I am sure will be able to feed any mouths that are waiting for you at your housing."

"Elves traveling with a group of dwarves...and I thought I've seen everything." Bard stated, glancing back at the company as he rolled another barrel into his barge. "The scowling one is glaring at me as if I am some dangerous creature that would kill you in seconds. I hope you understand that I am a bit wary."

Thenidiel looked behind while I continued to shake my head at Bard. Thenidiel giggled as she turned her attention back to man.

"Don't mind the stares you get from that particular dwarf." Thenidiel smiled, leaning in a little toward Bard, whispering quietly. "That particular dwarf is a bit...protective. She's his beloved you see. I'm sure you understand when a man wants to protect what's his in any race.."

"Beloved?" Bard questioned, taking a second glance behind once more. "That would explain his glare I suppose."

I waved my hand dismissively, glaring slightly at Thenidiel who feigned innocence as I looked back to Bard.

"I would like to know who you are..." Bard stated, leaning against his boat. "elves I understand, you are from the Woodland realm, but what are dwarves doing in these lands?"

"We used to be from Mirkwood," Thenidiel stated.

"The dwarves are from the Blue Mountains, journeying to see their kin in the Iron Hills." I answered. "We are only paying for your service across the waters. Any other material things we will speak with the Master about."

"Your company of dwarves arrived in these barrels...barrels that have come from the elves from the Woodland realm. Now, looking at the state of these barrels I can only assume your encounter did not go very well." Bard stated, scratching at some of the marks on the barrel. "The Masters wealth comes from trade with the realm, he would see your dwarves in iron before risking the wrath of King Thranduil."

"Please, we will talk to the Master. We will even pay you double the amount if you would just take us across the lake." Thenidiel stated. "We are tired, exhausted, malnourished, dehydrated, and my Aunt is injured."

Bard looked at me, taking a quick glance at my appearance as I reached into my pocket, showing the pouch filled with gold coins I had accumulated over the years and finally, after some hesitation, he nodded.

Thenidiel clapped her hands in glee as I held out my hand for Bard to shake.

"Thank you."

The four of us headed back to the company as I smiled down at them.

"He will take us across the waters, after, we shall speak with the Master of our business." I stated. "We will have to speak with him for weapons and food if we want to head to the mountain prepared."

Thorin glared at me a bit at hearing that we would have to speak to the Master of our business, and I only sighed.

"Shall we?" I questioned, motioning for the company to board the boat.

The company slowly boarded the boat while we took up the end, boarding and taking our place at the very front of the boat, opposite from where Bard would steer.

Bard pushed off from docks and further into the water we went, steering the boat away, the weather getting chiller the further in we went.

"So...Nana." Balamaethor smirked from where he sat. "When did you become Queen?"

"More so, when did Thorin start courting you?" Beriohtarion laughed quietly to himself.

"I am no Queen and we have not courted, or began courting." I stated, glaring at the two.

"They just care for each other in that sense where it can get to the point of the King courting Nana!" Thenidiel smiled, popping in on the conversation.

"I'm sorry but...who are you?" Balamaethor asked, looking around me to Thenidiel.

"Meet your cousin." I stated.

"Cousin?" Beriohtarion questioned, stepping around me and got up close to Thenidiel.

"Meet Voronwë's daughter." I smiled fondly at Thenidiel.

"I did not know Valadhiel was expecting!" Beriohtarion exclaimed.

"I did not know either, she came looking for me in my cell back in Thranduil's realm." I smiled.

"She's a splitting image of Uncle!" Balamaethor smiled.

"And of us!" Beriohtarion explained, looking at Thenidiel, throwing his arm around her shoulder. _"Well then, welcome to the family Vuinthel! (Dear Sister!)"_

Thenidiel smiled up at the two twins.

 _"Le hannon Vuindor. (Thanks Dear Brother.)"_ Thenidiel replied. "Shall we take a look at your leg...Nana?"

Thenidiel mumbled hesitantly, a frown on her face, only when I smiled down at her and nodded did she smile back up at me.

Thenidiel motioned for me to sit on the ground of the boat as she began to inspect the wound.

"The arrow was laced with poison..." Thenidiel mumbled. "I'm going to have to take out the arrow Nana."

I nodded as I braced myself when she took a hold of the pointed end and slid it out the other way. I bit the side of my cheek to prevent me from yelling out at the excruciating pain it caused, and once it was out Thenidiel threw the piece into the water and ripped the bottom hem of her clothing.

"This'll have to do until we reach Lake-Town..." Thenidiel mumbled, wrapping the long fabric around my leg and securing it tightly. "your other wounds are healing nicely and wont leave a scar."

"The wonders of being an elf..." I mumbled, gingerly getting back to my feet. I winced a bit when I put weight on my right leg, Thenidiel reacting quickly, came to my side for support.

"I think you should rest for now..." Thenidiel advised as she lowered me back to the floor boards of the boat.

"You should go and check on the rest of the company..." I mumbled, closing my eyes. "make sure they are not injured after our little run in with the orcs..."

"If that will make you rest." Thenidiel smiled, leaving my side.

* * *

I watched the elves at the front of the boat from besides Bard, the man who let us aboard his barge, as Thenidiel tended to Belle's leg. Thenidiel smiled to Belle before leaving her side, as the wounded elf closed her eyes. Her niece walked around to the company looking them over, the company a bit hesitant at accepting the young elf before she had walked toward me.

"Is it safe to assume that you are the little shadow that walked unnoticed in the halls of Thranduil?" Thenidiel smiled, winking down at me.

I blushed a little and looked away awkwardly, shuffling in place with my arms crossed across my chest.

Thenidiel let out a light laugh as she patted my head.

"I'm here to check for injuries in the company." Thenidiel informed. "At the request of my Aunt to put her mind at ease."

"No injuries...just very cold." I replied, letting out a sneeze to support my claim.

"I'm afraid I can't do anything about the cold...we would have to wait until we reach Lake-Town I'm afraid." Thenidiel smiled sadly. "We shall get you warmed up...if not you may catch a cold."

"I know that..." I replied a bit on edge.

"Who are you?" The voice of Thorin mumbled.

Thenidiel looked to the opposite side of me to see Thorin had come to interrupt our conversation.

"Me?" Thenidiel questioned, pointing at herself.

"There is only one person I would be talking to." Thorin glared a bit. "I've already met Bellethiel's nephews, but you I have not."

"Oh my." Thenidiel furrowed her brows as she looked to Thorin, Dwalin having come up to his side as well. "It seems I have not properly introduced myself before our escape, and this is the first time we have properly met."

Thenidiel smiled before bowing low at the waist before Thorin.

"I am Thenidiel, daughter of Voronwë and Valadhiel! Niece to Bellethiel!" Thenidiel proclaimed, before standing straight back up. "At your service my King!"

"So you are the elf that Bilbo had mentioned." Dwalin mumbled.

"I've heard so much of you and your company from Belletheil! I must say that it is an honor to meet you all!" Thenidiel said enthusiastically.

"Then I thank you for helping us in our escape." Thorin nodded.

"Watch out!" Bofur called out as the boat suddenly lurched to the left, causing a lot of us to lose our footing a bit.

I looked around us in amazement at seeing large formations of rock towering tall in our path.

"What are you trying to do? Drown us?" Thorin grumbled, looking back and glaring up at Bard.

"I was born and bred on these waters Master Dwarf. If I wanted to drown you...I would not do it here." Bard replied a bit hotly, looking back down at Thorin, continuing maneuvering the boat around the tall formations.

"Oh I've had enough of this lippy Lakeman." Dwalin growled out quietly. "I say we throw him over the side and be done with him."

"Oh Bard, his name is Bard." I stated a bit in irritation, shivering in place.

"How do you know?" Bofur questioned.

"Uh, I asked him." I replied back in a matter-o-fact tone.

"I don't care what he calls himself I don't like 'im." Dwalin mumbled.

"We don't have to like him." Balin scolded. "As Belle had said, he is only taking us to Lake Town."

"We would have to pay you I assume." Gloin mumbled toward Bard.

"Payment has already been given." Bard replied in a heartbeat, staring straight ahead.

"It has?" I questioned in surprise.

"Your elf has given me a pouch of gold." Bard said, nodding toward Belle who was slumped at the front of the boat. "You should be thankful, if not for her and her kin, I would not be taking the risk of bringing you along with me."

"You would have taken them along, even without our help." A voice said.

I looked toward the front to see Belle slowly getting to her feet.

"And you would know?" Bard questioned curiously.

"You are far too kind." Belle smiled suddenly looking up past us in wonder.

I followed her gaze and the site before me took my breath away as the rest of the company rose to their feet and glanced in the same direction.

'Erebor...' I thought in shock at seeing it so close.

"Bless my beard..." Gloin mumbled in astonishment.

"There are guards up ahead..." Bard stated a bit nervously.

"We'll take care of the guards." Thenidiel smiled in assurance.

"You will stay with the company." Belle ordered. "Beriohtarion and Balamaethor will accompany me to speak with the guards."

"But..." Thenidiel began to argue, before Belle held her gaze, silencing her.

"I will leave them to you I suppose." Bard mumbled as he slowly docked the boat.

Belle nodded before turning around with her two nephews flanking her sides.

* * *

I turned to leave as my nephews took to my sides, about to walk off onto the docks.

"Wait!"

I looked behind in time to catch a cloak thrown at me by Bard.

"To cover yourself up." Bard nodded toward my battered shape.

I pulled the cloak tightly around me, the fabric reaching to my ankles.

Nodding my thanks to Bard, I made my way forward as we approached the guards that met us half way.

"State your business!" One of the finely dressed guards yelled out.

"We're here to speak to the Master of Lake-Town." I claimed, holding my head high.

"With the state that you're in I wonder if you will be a danger." The other guard stated as I saw his eyes travel over my body.

"I would keep your eyes to yourself." Balamaethor growled out, reaching for his sword at his side.

"Or what elf?" The guard questioned, reaching into his coat.

"We hope to speak peacefully." I stated, holding my hand out to Balamaethor. "As I have stated, we wish only to receive an audience with the Master, we mean your home no harm."

The two men studied us for a bit, holding my gaze for a bit, before they looked behind us to the group aboard the barge.

"We do not wish for any trouble..." Beriohtarion replied quietly. "we just wish to discuss some important matters with your Master."

"We cannot guarantee an audience with the Master, but you can try...go right on through." The first guard glared.

"Thank you." I stated, turning around, feeling the eyes of the men behind me.

"Men are so vile..." I mumbled in irritation.

"I would have loved to plunge my daggers into his eyes for the way he stared at you." Balamaethor spoke up.

"We would have been imprisoned...we need an audience with the Master if we wish to reach Erebor prepared." I stated. "And to do that? We would need to be on his good side."

"If the men of Lake-Town is anything like that guard...I do not think our visit will be pleasant." Beriohtarion stated.

"We just need to keep our head high and stay out of trouble." I warned.

As we made our way back onto the boat, I nodded to Bard.

"They have let us through." I stated as Bard nodded and began moving us away from the dock.

"I'm surprised they let us through without question." Bard stated.

"I'm sure they wanted to ask more questions, but our Nana's stare can be quite scary when she means business." Beriohtarion stated, looking lazily in the opposite direction.

"I am injured, cold, and petty questions is prolonging us from reaching safe lodgings." I stated as I watched as we got closer to Lake-Town.

"That mixed with her stare...quite scary indeed." Balamaethor laughed.

"Bellethiel."

I turned to Thorin as he motioned for me to accompany him at one of the quieter ends of the boat.

I moved to follow him as he quickly turned back around to look up at me.

"How are your injuries?" Thorin questioned.

"I will admit...it is painful." I stated, motioning to my leg. "My others...will heal and disappear over time."

Thorin sighed, as he opened his mouth before closing it quickly.

"You want to say something Thorin...so please speak your mind." I urged.

"I want to thank you for all that you've done for my kin." Thorin mumbled. "A proper thanks..."

A guilty look overcame Thorin's expression as I sighed, placing a hand upon his shoulder.

"There is no need to feel guilty for the injuries I have acquired in the realm of Thranduil." I stated.

"You would have been sentenced to death." Thorin growled out in frustration. "And you knew you would be put to death...and instead you were tortured for being associated with us...he dare lay his hand on you! Saying he was showing his gratitude and being lenient! I could not-"

"Thorin," I called, lowering to my knees and reaching for his clenched fist, snapping him out of where his mind was taking him. "I made a promise remember? No matter what awaited me or what awaits me...helping you to that mountain is what I was asked to do and I intend to do it. Do not let what happened to me get to you."

I squeezed his hand with my own as he looked back at me, holding my gaze. He placed his other hand over my own, his large hand engulfing mine and I unconsciously smiled lovingly back at him.

"Ahem!"

The both of us snapped out of our thoughts, quickly releasing our joined hands and I looked toward where the voice came from to see Thenidiel and Balin smiling knowingly at us.

I coughed embarrassingly and carefully got back to my feet, having a bit of difficulty due to having knelt on my left leg and had to push up on my injured leg.

"We are about to reach Lake-Town." Balin stated.

"Your frightening stare may be needed." Thenidiel teased.

"I will be there." I called out as Balin and Thenidiel made their way back to the company, Thenidiel placing a hand upon the old dwarfs shoulder and laughing a bit.

I felt a bit embarrassed before I placed my hand back on Thorin's shoulder once more, giving it a tight squeeze.

"Do not let the guilt eat you away. I do not blame you for your behavior at the beginning of this journey, what matters now is that we are now on better terms at this point in time." I smiled, walking toward the front, my hand lingering as long as it could on his shoulder before I was out of reach from him.

"Halt!" A man's voice yelled out as we came to the front of an iron gate. "Goods inspection! Papers please!"

As our boat got closer I could see an older man approach from the shadows as his expression read one of recognition as he laid his eyes on Bard.

"Oh, it's you Bard!" He exclaimed. "And you have a merry bunch accompanying you!"

"Morning Percy!" Bard greeted.

"Anything to declare aside from the bunch you have on board with you?" Percy questioned, nodding toward the company.

"Nothing, but that I am cold and tired, and ready for home." Bard replied handing the man, Percy, papers...I assume was for the barrels.

"You and me both." Percy replied. "And what is your business with us?"

"We are here to speak to the Master of this town." I stated. "We were lucky to have caught Bard just in time to take us across the lake."

"Well...I do wish you the best of luck." Percy stated honestly, smiling before returning with the paper that Bard had handed to him back. "Let them through!"

"Not so fast!" A man stated, coming up beside Percy.

This man was dressed all in black as he glanced at all of us, he gave off an eerie sense to him that put me on edge as I saw his eyes linger for a bit on Thenidiel and myself.

"A bunch of trouble makers entering our town? I think not!" The man stated. "We do not let strangers into our town, unless the Master knows of it."

"That is what we have come here for, we wish for an audience with the Master." I stated, bowing. "We do not wish to cause any trouble, just a few seconds of his time is all we ask."

"The Master is a very busy man, so you can take your business up with me and I will decide if it is important enough for the Master to hear." The man stated smugly with his head held high and a twisted smile on his face.

I stepped off the boat along with my nephews, already on edge and irritated at the uncomfortableness my leg was causing me.

Smiling sweetly I walked up close to the man who began to blush at the closeness.

"Who are you may I ask?" I questioned sweetly.

"Alfrid Lickspittle ma'am, Councilor and Advisor for the Master." The man, now known as Alfird, proclaimed proudly.

"So, you are not in fact...the Master?" I questioned.

"As I have said the Master is a busy man, so you can tell me your business and I will determine if it is important enough." Alfrid stated.

I placed my hand on his chest, and suddenly began forcefully pushing him back until his back slammed into the wooden boards. The guards that had accompanied him having been kept away thanks to my nephews who held them back.

"To my kin I am considered a very patient elf dear Alfrid." I stated quietly, still smiling as I saw Alfrid shiver at the bitterness in my words. "But at this moment...I am exhausted, dehydrated, and injured. Not to mention my friends are wet and cold."

"With that being said, with how I am, I am not patient...and when I am not patient things get ugly. So when I say our business is with the Master, **our business is with the Master only** , and I would be extremely grateful if you were to tell your Master to make some time for us." I stated. "Please, will you let us through Alfrid."

Alfrid gulped nervously before raising his hand up and huffed in irritation.

"I will let the Master know you have some business to discuss with him." Alfrid grumbled. "I cannot guarantee he will see you today though."

"That is all I can ask for." I smiled, before letting him go. "Make sure you tell him Alfrid, because I know...if he does not come for us then I will know who to turn to."

* * *

I just wanted to go through, get to my family...and Alfrid just had to make things his business, meddling in things that doesn't concern him.

"That is what we have come here for, we wish for an audience with the Master." Bellethiel stated, bowing. "We do not wish to cause any trouble, just a few seconds of his time is all we ask."

"The Master is a very busy man, so you can take your business up with me and I will decide if it is important enough for the Master to hear." Alfrid stated smugly with his head held high and a twisted smile on his face.

I was about to intervene before the elf stepped off the barge with her two nephews following close behind, wobbling a bit and leaning on her left to put less pressure on her right leg. She stepped up close to Alfrid as I saw a blush appear on his cheeks.

I could not see the expression on the she-elf, and I could only see Alfrid gulp nervously.

"Who are you may I ask?" I heard Bellethiel questioned too sweetly.

"Alfrid Lickspittle ma'am, Councilor and Advisor for the Master." Alfrid proclaimed proudly.

"So, you are not in fact...the Master?" Bellethiel questioned.

"As I have said the Master is a busy man, so you can tell me your business and I will determine if it is important enough." Alfrid stated.

The elf had placed her hand at the center of Alfrid's chest, and in a blink of an eye she had pushed Alfrid back, slamming him against the wooden boards. The guards that had accompanied him were about to intervene, but the twins had acted quickly and forced the guards back with little effort, keeping them away from their Aunt.

Their conversation could not be heard, and I could not see Alfrid's expression, but their conversation only lasted for a couple of minutes before the three of them quickly made their way back onto the barge.

"Raise the gate!" I heard Alfrid yell out nervously, before swiftly retreating back into the shadows, his goons following close behind.

"What did you tell him?" I questioned, watching in astonishment at Alfrid's retreating form.

"Just had a friendly conversation with dear Alfrid." Bellethiel smiled. "I am sorry to be an inconvenience...but would it be alright if we were to stay with you for a bit? It would seem the Master will not see us right away."

"We'll gladly pay you if you were to house us for the time being!" Thenidiel smiled kindly.

I could only nod as I steered my barge through the gate into Lake-Town as I looked toward the halfling standing a bit in front of me.

"Your friend...is quite frightening."


	22. Development

Bard was gracious enough to agree to provide a roof over our head. Though we did have to pay him extra, we did not mind so long as the company was safe, warm, and taken care of.

"This is it..." Bard called out bringing the boat close to the docks. "we walk from here."

As the company filed off of the barge, I trailed a bit behind and assisted Bard in tying up his barge to the docks.

"I cannot tell you how grateful I am that you are willing to house a company of thirteen, a halfling and four elves." I stated, tying off one end of the barge to a post.

"You have offered to pay me extra, though it is not needed after the sight I had witnessed. I have never seen Alfrid run away with his tail tucked between his legs without getting one last say. That truly was a sight to see." Bard laughed. "Though I must warn you and your kin. My girls have a slight fascination with elves, never seen one up close and now they will come to face four...they'll never stop bothering you."

"What are their names?" I questioned as Bard stood up and began walking forward.

"My Eldest child is my daughter Sigrid, my second Eldest is Bain, and the youngest is Tilda." Bard smiled fondly. "My pride and joy."

"I can see that." I smiled while we walked on ahead of the group, following his lead. "And your wife?"

"She's no longer with us..." Bard mumbled, looking forward sadly. "And what about those three with you?" Bard motioned behind us, quick to change the subject. "You look at those three like a mother would to her children, though I also assume that they are not yours for the young one called you Aunt."

"You assume correct," I replied, taking a glance behind to see the three of them taking up the rear. Thenidiel between Beriohtarion and Balamaethor, the three of them laughing quietly to themselves. I smiled fondly before looking back to Bard. "they are my siblings kids. The twins belonging to my sister, and the girl belonging to my brother."

"Are they not worried for their children being away from home?" Bard questioned.

"My siblings are no longer with us, my sister entrusted them to me making me responsible for them. My brother died in battle, but unbeknownst to me and him...he had a little girl. The mother of Thenidiel, before she passed on told her to search for me...in a sense she too had entrusted her in my care." I smiled. "It is nice to know that my brother still lives on in her."

"I'm sorry to hear that." Bard replied as he led us around every twist and turns, under bridges and housing areas as some of the people on the sides starred on in wonderment as we walked by.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked in astonishment, looking curiously around.

"This, Maser Baggins, is the World of Men." Thorin mumbled, looking around tense as we made our way through the group of people.

Silence settled between us as we made our way to where Bard lived until...

"Halt!" Someone yelled from our side. We had turned to the side and looked to see a guard on patrol looking our way.

"Come on move!" Thorin mumbled as he began pushing past Bard and myself, rushing forward.

"In the name of the Master of Lake-Town I said Halt!" The guard yelled. "Stop them!"

"Wait!" I called out trailing behind after them.

The company had ducked under another housing unit, only to begin pushing backwards as a guard had cornered them off.

"Get back!" Thorin yelled.

"Oi! Come here!" A different guard yelled out.

Another guard came around the corner and bought up his sword as Ori thrust an oar into the guards face as Bombur knelt on all fours behind the guard who tripped backwards on the oversized dwarf...knocking him straight to the ground. Bard came up beside me as we both watched the scene unfold as the company slowly took down three of the guards and dragged them into the shadows and hid themselves behind any objects they could find.

"Nana!" Beriohtarion and Balamaethor whispered out urgently as they came up on both my sides.

"We have to hide! There are others coming!" Beriohtarion called pushing me forward toward the edge of the docks, looking around for a good hiding spot.

"Quick! Over here!" Balamaethor called out, motioning behind a stack of empty crates.

"Wait...I do not think we have to hide..." I mumbled, looking behind to see more guards headed our way.

"What's going on here." A guard called out as I heard the fast shuffling footsteps of the audience of people that had gathered.

"No time! If we explain I do not think they will listen!" Thenidiel called out. "Hide!"

Balamaethor pushed past me along with Thenidiel and Beriohtarion as they hid behind the crates, but their shove was a little too much and I failed to notice I was standing close to the edge of the floorboards. Or not failed to notice so to speak...but I miscalculated how close I was standing close to the ice coated water.

I fell in...submerged in the ice water. I could feel pins and needles, and a slight bite and numbness over take my body before I slowly made my way to the surface breaking the top layer of the water. With half of my head above water I glared slightly at the three elves that were huddled behind the oversized crates, one (Thenidiel) looking slightly guilty while the other two seemed to be hiding their faces from me though I could see their shoulders shaking.

'We shall see who is laughing once I get out of this water...' I glared slightly as I swam quietly under the dock and listened carefully to the conversation going on up top.

"Stay where you are, nobody leaves!" The guard called out.

"Braga!" I heard Bard call out. "Sorry."

"You," The man spoke, who I assumed was Braga, growled out. "What are you up to Bard?"

"Me? Nothing." I heard Bard mumble out as I suddenly heard a glass breaking. "I'm looking for nothing."

The clinking of armor clashing together, getting louder and closer caused me to assume the guard was moving to investigate where that sound had come from as I stayed perfectly still in the water.

"Braga," I heard Bard call out. "your wife would look lovely in this."

I peaked up from where I was and saw Bard holding up what looked to be a lace like undergarment/corset...I could not tell from where I floated.

"What do you know of my wife?" Braga questioned, taking a step toward Bard who held the garment dangling in one hand.

"I know her as well as any man in this town." Bard replied simply.

A small snicker was heard from where my kin was hidden and I looked to see Balamaethor leaning on his brothers shoulder while Beriohtarion had his face buried at the crook of his elbow.

The sound of footsteps marching away caught my attention as I tried to get a better look and saw a line of guards walking away from the area we were in.

Bard let out a deep sigh as he came to where the company was hidden, assuring them that it was safe to venture out.

I bought my hands up on the docks and pulled myself up, the upper half of my body resting on the dock before pulling myself completely out of the freezing water.

"Nana, we're so sorry." Thenidiel called out in concern as she came to kneel in front of me.

"We didn't mean to push you into the water." Balamaethor said with a bit of strain in his voice.

"You find this funny..." I glared a bit.

"Nonsense Nana." Beriohtarion mumbled out as Bard came over to us with the company following close behind.

"My house is not far from here." Bard mumbled. "We'll stick to the shadows after our little encounter."

Bard looked over at me, his brows furrowed at seeing me now soaking wet.

"What happened to you?" Bard questioned curiously.

"It is not a story I wish to retell..." I stated blankly, taking a quick look to my kin, the twins looking around in an attempt to avoid glancing my way. "I just would really love to get dried off please."

Bard nodded before he began leading us through the intricate maze of Lake-Town, until a young boy came running up to us in a bit of a panic.

"Da!" The boy called out running up to Bard "Our house...it's being watched."

"I assume this is the consequences of the weird behavior with you and Braga..." I mumbled next to Bard.

"Da, who are these people?" The boy questioned, looking up to me.

"If we are seen with you, we could send Alfrid a message on where he can find us." I stated curiously.

Bard nodded a bit unsure before leading us toward his house. As I looked around I noticed some of the looks people were giving us, and these weren't just normal looks like the people around the town were giving...these were quick glances before they went back to doing what they weren't doing a while ago.

'A signal...' I thought looking around as more people followed that example the moment we passed them.

"The Master does not like you very much does he..." I stated looking around.

"Not particularly I'm afraid." Bard replied. "I'm not on his list of favorites."

"Why is that?" Thenidiel questioned, appearing behind us.

"The people of this town favor me over the Master." Bard whispered quietly, smirking a bit.

"Is the Master really that bad?" I questioned curiously.

"You'll understand when you talk to him." Was Bards only reply as we came to a door that the young boy, Bain, opened.

Bard turned around and whistled to two boat men that were fishing in front of his house, catching their attention before throwing them an apple.

"You can tell the Master I'm done for the day." Bard called down below. "You can also send Alfrid a message that the group that had something important to discuss with the Master can be found here."

I followed Bard into his house, thankful for the slight warmth as I moved aside to let the company through.

"Da!" A young voice called out. "Where have you been?"

A blur dashed past me and attached itself around Bards waist.

"Father, there you are, I was worried." An older voice laughed in relief as a tall young woman embraced Bard.

The two girls pulled away as they watched the company of dwarves walk through the door, looking around at the housing structure.

"Da, why are there dwarves in our house?" The young woman asked, sticking close to her father.

"Will they bring us luck?" The youngest asked.

"I met them when I went to retrieve the barrels." Bard replied, heading to a different room while bringing back piles of what looked like clothing and towels. "They will be staying with us until they can get an audience with the Master."

"Why do you need to speak to the Master?" Bain asked, addressing the company.

The dwarves stood tense, not wanting to speak. Bard cleared his throat and handed the bundle into his sons arms.

"Bain, hand these out will you? You too Tilda and Sigrid." Bard called out, handing another pile of clothing into both his daughters arms.

"It may not be the best fit, but they'll keep you warm." Bard replied while getting a fire started in his fire-place.

A large pile of blankets stood in front of me, which I only assumed Tilda was hiding behind, and I smiled sweetly before picking up the bundle and taking the heavy load out of her arms.

"I will help distribute these." I smiled down at her. "Take the heavy fabric out of your arms."

"My word!" Tilda called out, when she looked up to me, her eyes widening in shock. "Sigrid! Look! Elves! Actual Elves!" Tilda squealed out in excitement.

"I've never seen them up close before!" Sigrid called out coming up close to me. "You're so beautiful!"

I smiled a bit embarrassingly, letting out a nervous laugh as I turned to hand out the blankets and some clothing.

I noticed some of the dwarves already beginning to change and I blushed a little when I saw Thorin reaching for the hem of his clothing.

"Um...wait a second." I called out taking Thenidiel by her shoulders. "Wait until we leave the room please..."

I heard Fili and Kili chuckling quietly to themselves as well as a slight chuckle from my nephews, to which I ended up glaring at them for a quick second...silencing the twins who turned their back to me.

"Here." Bard replied handing me two pairs of clothing. "These may be a bit small on you both but...it'll do. They belonged to my wife."

I looked a bit unsure at the clothing he had given me before he placed the clothing in my hands.

"Take it," Bard answered, smiling sadly. "it's okay. Sigrid and Tilda will come in and help with the laces in the back and with some of the wounds you have on you."

I nodded before delicately taking the clothing into my arms and slowly made my way toward one of the bedrooms. I went toward the bed and slowly lowered myself down onto the soft cushion, taking off the weight from my injured leg.

"You are soaked to the bone." Sigrid commented, throwing a blanket over my head, rubbing it around to dry my hair off, being very careful on the wounds on my back. "Where did you get all these bruises?"

I did not answer, but placed my hand upon the girls, halting her movement and took the towel into my own.

"You do not have to do that for me." I smiled up at the girl. "You do not need to serve us because we are your guests."

"We can do it ourselves, you're just in here so you don't see the dwarves changing in the other room." Thenidiel winked, taking off her leather armor.

"At least let us help you with your hair." Tilda smiled up at me excitedly...and I could not say no so I just smiled and nodded to her.

I stripped the shredded coat I wore off and took one of the garments Bard had given Thenidiel and myself. It was a simple dark royal blue, long-sleeved dress that went to at least to my ankles. It was a bit tight around the waist and there was extra layers of fabric from the waist down to keep warm. My bruises were covered, all except for the little cut above my left eye and a small black and blue bruise on my cheek.

"It looks very beautiful on you both..." I heard Sigrid comment sadly from behind me.

I looked to Thenidiel who wore the same kind of dress as I did except it was a brownish color and it was slightly a little big on her form. She held a shawl bundled in her arms and handed one to me.

"Thorin will not know what hit him when he gets a good look at you." Thenidiel whispered as she came close to me. "Lets take another look at that leg of yours Nana, the bandages would need to be changed."

"And we will do your hair!" Tilda called out enthusiastically, going behind Thenidiel the moment she had lowered herself in front of my leg. I sat down and Sigrid smiled before reaching to comb out my hair.

I could feel the bandages peeling away as it had stuck to my skin and the cool air hitting the open wound caused me to hiss quietly to myself.

"The outline of the wound is reddening...do you feel a bit feverish?" Thenidiel questioned. I shook my head no before she huffed out a bit. "Just to be sure...since it was fired by orcs...we need Athelas."

"A-what?" Tilda questioned, braiding a small strand on one side of Thenidiel's head over her ears.

"Kingsfoil." I commented, wincing a bit as Thenidiel wrapped my leg back up.

I could now feel on either side of my head thin strands of single braids in front of my ear as my top half was suddenly pulled back and being braided in the back before being tied off.

"We can't to anything intricate, but I think simple is the best." Sigrid smiled as she began brushing out my hair. "Making it straight would look so pretty."

I smiled before looking to Tilda who was doing something interesting with Thenidiel's hair. They started out with two strands in front of her ears, her hair was pulled back and two of the pairs were pulled back outlining where the hair was pulled while the other pair was loosely pulled back into the middle holding her hair back.

"You look lovely Thenidiel." I smiled.

"I love this style." Thenidiel smiled back to Tilda who began brushing her hair down.

"I can try sew your clothing back together." Sigrid commented taking my clothes into her arms.

"You do not have to do that..." I lightly protested, reaching for my clothes.

"It's alright." Sigrid smiled. "If it cannot be repaired, then I will let you know."

"Your hair is so lovely..." Tilda smiled patting down Thenidiel's hair.

"I hope you boys are decent!" Thenidiel called out, getting to her feet and opening the door just a crack.

Thenidiel walked out with me following close behind, I had Tilda and Sigrid hidden behind me in case the dwarves weren't dressed.

When we ventured into the room the company was huddled in the main room covered in blankets and dressed in warmer attire.

"I see the dress fits." Bard commented, coming to stand beside me.

"It is a bit tight I'm afraid, but it is a lovely dress." I nodding. "Thank you for loaning us these clothes and for your hospitality."

"You're welcome." Bard smiled a bit.

"Have you seen my nephews?" I questioned looking around.

"They're with the two dwarves arguing." Bard stated nodding toward Fili and Kili who were situated by the window sill.

"Arguing?" I questioned.

"Don't know what about." Bard shook his head. "Make yourselves comfortable, at least until the Master comes for you."

I looked around and noticed Thorin was beside another window, his gaze lingered on me for a bit before he took a glance out the window...suddenly lost in his own thoughts and busy looking at something that had caught his attention.

"Thorin...?" I called out quietly, coming over to stand besides him. "Is everything alright?"

When he did not look up at me, I turned to see what had caught his attention.

"A dwarvish Wind-Lance..." Thorin mumbled out.

Through the crack in the window I could see the Wind-Lance he was speaking of, a bit broken down but still standing.

"You look like you've seen a ghost." Bilbo commented, coming up from behind me.

"He has..." Balin interjected, and I turned around to look at Balin. "The last time we saw such a weapon, the city was on fire."

I placed a hand on Thorin's shoulder causing him to take a glance back up at me before averting his gaze to the ground.

"It was the day that the dragon came, the day that Smaug destroyed Dale." I added in. "Girion, the Lord of the city rallied his bowmen to fire upon the beast, but a dragons hide is tough...tougher then the strongest armor and only a black arrow fired from a Wind-Lance could have pierced the dragons hide."

Balin nodded before looking to Bilbo.

"Only a few of them were ever made." Balin continued. "His store was running low when Girion made his last stand."

"Had the aim of Men been true that day, much would have been different." Thorin commented gravely.

"Girion, and the men of Dale, tried their hardest..." I replied grimly in defense. "But the dragon eyes were set on something of greater importance."

The creaking of the floorboards bought our attention behind us as I saw Bard take a step toward us.

"You speak as if you were there." Bard commented having heard our conversation.

"All dwarves know the tale." Thorin stated plainly.

"My nephews and myself were there when the dragon overtook the mountain." I answered, now easing myself on the cushioned seat in front of the window, my leg throbbing just a bit, giving me some trouble.

"Then you would know that Girion hit the dragon." Bain stated coming to stand beside his father. "He loosened a scale under the left-wing, one more shot and he would have killed the beast."

Dwalin started chuckling at the story, coming forward to stand behind Bain.

"That's a fairy story lad." Dwalin said, pushing the story aside. "Nothing more."

"Though, I will not say that it is not possible." I mumbled. "After all, elves coming to the aid of dwarves would sound like a fairy story to anyone."

"Well, make yourselves at home I suppose." Bard commented, taking off his furred coat and setting it down on one of his chairs. "I'll make some food for us."

"Take a rest Bard," I commented. "We will take care of feeding everyone."

"I thought elves only eat leaves." Kili chuckled besides his brother.

Myself and my kin laughed before I turned to head to the kitchen.

"Moving around, I learned." I chided in as Thenidiel began following close behind.

"Should you really be moving around Belle?" Thenidiel questioned worriedly.

"It is not bothering me..." I lied, making sure to keep as little weight off my leg as we made our way toward the kitchen area, using a thin rope to pull back my hair.

We didn't raid the pantry area so to say, we fully intend to restock it and with Thenidiel's help we would be able to do so when we get the chance. Soon, the house was filled with such mouth-watering aroma of delicious spices. Filling the tables of cooked meat, delicious broths that held minces of vegetables and cut pork, and some buttered pastries we were able to bake.

By the time we were finished I noticed that the sun had begun to set.

"Eat up lads and lasses!" Thenidiel voiced out, carrying a rack of lamb on a large plate to the table.

"It smells so good!" Bombur yelled out in excitement already digging into the plates of food.

I stood behind in the kitchen area watching the merriment and the interaction between Bards children and the company.

"Another drink!" Bofur called out.

"Get it yourself!" Thenidiel lectured, taking a seat besides the hatted dwarf, filling a plate for herself. "We may have prepared the food, but I'm not an elf maid. And watch your manners!"

I laughed quietly as my two nephews glared at Bombur who had stolen some of their food off their plate.

"Such a lively bunch..." Bard commented coming to stand beside me.

"So sorry to have used up most of your pantry." I apologized, taking a glance beside me. "We shall restock it tomorrow."

I let out a sigh as I leaned against one of the counter tops.

"Why are you standing here when you should be eating?" I questioned lively.

"I wanted to thank you for the meal." Bard smiled truly before heading to the table. "Will you join us?"

"In a second." I replied looking behind me to a plate of deserts we had saved for last. "I am not entirely hungry."

Bard nodded before going to the empty seat that was besides his youngest daughter Tilda, who brightened up more when she saw her father sit beside her.

'This is a better change of environment...' I thought happily, turning around to reach for the plates of sweet pastries.

"What have you got there lass?" Balin questioned from where he sat besides Thorin and his brother.

"Some deserts," I called out, taking the slightly heavy plate into my arms. "I figured we may need them now with how much you lot are devouring."

"Thank you both." Balin smiled.

"It is the least we could do to show our thanks to our wonderful host." I stated taking a step forward.

* * *

A crash was heard from the kitchen, bringing the sound of merriment to a halt. The group's attention was directed in that direction to see Bellethiel had fallen to the ground, moaning, the plate of dessert pastries strewn across the floor.

"Nana!" The three elves called out in alarm, quickly getting to their feet, skidding their chairs back. Thenidiel, being the quickest, got to Bellethiel first, inspecting the fallen elf.

"How is she?" Beriohtarion questioned in concern.

"She's gotten worse..." Thenidiel said, brushing a strand of hair out of Bellethiel's face.

"Bring her into the room." Bard called out as Balamaethor took Bellethiel into his arms and carried her into one of the bed chambers, quickly placing her upon the cushions.

Bellethiel moaned and groaned in pain as sweat began covering her forehead.

"She's burning up..." Balamaethor said, taking the sleeve of his borrowed cloak and whipping it over his mother's forehead.

"We need water, and herbs to bring down her fever..." Thenidiel said, inspecting the wound on her leg. "It's not too bad, but if we wait any longer...the pain will only get worse and so will her fever."

"I've got nightshade, feverfew..." Bard commented, bringing forth some jars filled with the herbs.

"Athelas..." Thenidiel said, taking a clean wash cloth, dabbing it in a bowl of water Beriohtarion had brought into the room. "Kingsfoil..."

"It's a weed..." Bard said shaking his head. "We feed it to the pigs."

"I'll go out and get some." Balamaethor said getting to his feet. "Keep her fever down until I get back."

"How is she?" Thorin questioned stepping into the room.

"She will be fine, as long as I can put the Kingsfoil on her wounds...she'll be fine." Thenidiel reassured sadly, unwrapping Bellethiel's leg wound. "I should have tended to it the moment we arrived to Bard's house."

It was close to midnight when Balamaethor returned with the said herbs in his possession. The company having stopped what they were doing and some paced in worry at hearing some of the quiet groans coming from the bedroom that held their elf. Though there was one that stayed very close to Bellethiel's bedside aside from Bellethiel's niece Thenidiel and Oin.

Thorin sat on a chair as still as ever, watching the stuttered breathing of the elf that was laying in the bed.

'Blasted elf...' Thorin thought in irritation, watching on in concern.

"Thenidiel!" Balamaethor called out in a panic, showing the elf healer the herb.

"Thank you." Thenidiel smiled in relief, taking the weed from her cousin's hand. "I'm going to ask for everyone to leave the room and give Oin and myself some space."

"I won't leave the room." Thorin mumbled, glaring at nothing in particular.

"She will be fine once we're finished." Oin said, gently getting Thorin to his feet and pushing him out the door.

"I can't just leave her." Thorin argued back, pushing against Oin.

"Be at peace Thorin." Thenidiel said appearing at the doorway, placing a hand upon the Kings shoulder. "I will come get you once everything is finished."

* * *

The last I remembered was carrying the plates to the table one moment, and the coming in contact with the wooden floorboards.

I blinked around in confusion and I noticed that I was not in the kitchen area anymore, but situated upon a cushioned bed. I was cold and heated at the same time, my body ached all over starting from my leg.

"You're awake." The voice of Thenidiel penetrated the silence.

"Thenidiel..." I called out quietly.

"We were just about to put the athelas upon your leg wound...it got worse over the time we were here..." Thenidiel said quietly.

The grounding of herbs was what I could hear, though I could not turn my head to see. A wet cloth was placed on my leg, slight coldness soon followed and I had to force myself to not pull away. It was a stinging sensation as the ointment like substance was spread all around the open wound.

 _"Anor valthen, togo laugas lín nestad enin gûr hen (Golden Sun, may your warmth bring healing to this heart)."_ Thenidiel chanted. _"Ceven dhaer, anno vellas lín enin 'raw hen (Great Earth, may you give your strength to this body)."_

The pain began to disappear as a warmth overtook my body, my limps relaxing into the bed and I could feel my pain slowly vanishing.

"If we waited any longer you would have gotten worse." Thenidiel commented, wrapping my leg back up. "You should be fine after a night's rest."

"I've heard wonders of elvish medicine." Oin commented, whipping a rag over my head. "It was a privilege to see."

"Its nothing spectacular." Thenidiel smiled. "I promised Thorin that he would be the first to see you once everything was finished."

"I'll go fetch the lad." Oin commented, making his way toward the door.

"The King was worried sick about you." Thenidiel winked, taking a seat on the chair by my bedside. "Wouldn't leave your side, was even pushing against Oin to stay in his chair."

"He would be worried if it was anyone else." I defended.

"I'm sure he would be worried, but with you..." Thenidiel shook her head. "after what I saw on the barge? You must be loosing your sight Nana if you cannot see the way he looks at you."

"I just cannot believe someone of his stature can feel the same for a lowly elf such as I." I commented sadly.

"You cannot see how amazing you are Nana..." Thenidiel mumbled. "You gave up your title, gave up the respect and trust you've built years and years with Thranduil, you lost my father...your brother. And through that, you're here lending your service to the dwarves that despised you from the moment they set their eyes on you back at the Shire. You are loyal to Thorin and his kin, and the wounds that were inflicted through the torture you endured shows it. What's not to love about you?"

I stayed silent, sighing as I rested even deeper into the bed and stared up at the ceiling.

"I've only met you for a short time, hearing stories is one thing, but meeting you in person? I can already see how amazing you truly are." Thenidiel smiled. "Do you care about Thorin?"

"The more we travel together..." I smiled to myself. "the more I start to care for the King Under the Mountain...so much so that I am afraid for the first time."

"What are you afraid of Nana?" Thenidiel questioned curiously.

"Of how he would react I suppose...I do not know..." I chuckled. "I have fought in countless wars, faced orcs and goblins without even blinking, ran into a burning kingdom where a dragon raged on and I am afraid of how Thorin would react if I were to tell him how I truly felt."

Thenidiel giggled before shaking her head.

"First time actually having feelings of love toward someone?" Thenidiel questioned.

"Honestly?" I asked, taking a glance toward my niece who nodded. "Yes, I never had time with matters like this. With the responsibility that came with my title, dealing with the lost of my sister, and raising her two boys? There just was not any time."

"Well, now you have all the time Nana." Thenidiel said, standing up to her feet. "And you should take the chance now that you do."

The creaking of the door opening signaled someone entering.

"Hello Thorin." Thenidiel greeted, walking toward the entrance. "I will leave you two alone."

* * *

Our merriment, our feast was cut short when a crash was heard in the kitchen area. What I saw quickly got me to my feet.

Bellethiel was unconscious, laying on the floor, the platter of what looked to be dessert pastries scattered across and I began to worry when her niece, Thenidiel was it? Told everyone that she had gotten worse.

I was beyond worried, she did not show that the leg was bothering her much aside from her limp. And to know that she was hiding the fact that it was getting worse made me furious.

When her nephew took her form into his arms and carried her into the next room I had followed close behind, just in time to hear that her niece needed the herb Kingsfoil to apply to her leg and one of her nephews running out of the house.

"How is she?" I asked stepping into the room.

"She will be fine, as long as I can put the Kingsfoil on her wounds...she'll be fine." Thenidiel reassured sadly, unwrapping Bellethiel's leg wound. "I should have tended to it the moment we arrived to Bard's house."

'Blasted elf...you better be fine...' I thought taking a seat on a nearby chair that was situated beside her bedside. 'after all that we've been through so far, you can't fall short here.'

I looked on with worry, watching Bellethiel's brow furrow in pain every so often, and through my observance I failed to notice that her nephew had returned.

"I'm going to ask for everyone to leave the room and give Oin and myself some space." Thenidiel's voice called out, snapping me out of my concentration.

"I won't leave the room." I mumbled, glaring at nothing in particular. 'I won't leave until I know she's fine...'

"She will be fine once we're finished." Oin said, gently getting me to my feet and pushing me out the door.

"I can't just leave her." I argued back, glaring more as I pushed against Oin.

"Be at peace Thorin." Thenidiel said appearing at the doorway, placing a hand on my shoulder reassuringly. "I will come get you once everything is finished."

I glared as the door closed behind me and began pacing slowly in worry.

"Relax Thorin," Balin said coming to my side. "The lass will be fine, she's been through worse to fall short here."

"I know...doesn't mean I cannot worry." I gritted my teeth in irritation.

"Come have a seat, Thenidiel said she would come get you once it is done."

I sighed as I reluctantly followed Balin close behind to sit besides my two nephews.

"It's my fault she's like this..." Kili mumbled silently. "she took that arrow for me back when the orcs first attacked back at the bridge...she's been paying for my recklessness..."

"Don't blame yourself Ki..." Fili said, slinging his arm around his brothers shoulder.

"She is suffering because I am too reckless. If I hadn't jumped out of the barrel, she wouldn't have concentrated on protecting me...and payed more attention to the fight." Kili put his head in his hands, sinking lower into his seat.

I sighed and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Kili..." I addressed, bringing my nephews attention to me. "don't keep blaming yourself. If Bellethiel doesn't then you shouldn't"

"She should..." Kili mumbled.

"If I have learned anything about our elf..." I smirked slightly, looking back toward the door. "it's not in her nature."

"Thorin."

Oin came toward me as he nodded his head.

"She's conscious and needs rest...but Thenidiel promised to retrieve you once it was over." Oin smiled sadly.

"Will she be okay?" Kili questioned.

"Thanks to Thenidiel...she will be." Oin assured.

I walked toward Oin, pausing just a bit to pat the healer dwarf on the shoulder.

"Thank you." I mumbled, walking toward the door that held the female elves.

I was about to open the door when I heard the two talking quietly to themselves through the small crack in the door.

"I just cannot believe someone of his stature can feel the same for a lowly elf such as I." Bellethiel's voice called out quite sadly.

"You cannot see how amazing you are Nana..." Thenidiel mumbled. "You gave up your title, gave up the respect and trust you've built years and years with Thranduil, you lost my father...your brother. And through that, you're here lending your service to the dwarves that despised you from the moment they set their eyes on you back at the Shire. You are loyal to Thorin and his kin, and the wounds that were inflicted through the torture you endured shows it. What's not to love about you?"

'Are they talking about me...?' I thought, deciding to listen in, though I knew I shouldn't.

There was silence that followed soon after, and I thought about going in...but decided to wait just a bit longer.

"I've only met you for a short time, hearing stories is one thing, but meeting you in person? I can already see how amazing you truly are." Thenidiel smiled. "Do you care about Thorin?"

"The more we travel together..." Bellethiel said quietly "the more I start to care for the King Under the Mountain...so much so that I am afraid for the first time."

"What are you afraid of Nana?" Thenidiel questioned curiously.

"Of how he would react I suppose...I do not know..." Bellethiel chuckled, causing me to smile just a bit. "I have fought in countless wars, faced orcs and goblins without even blinking, ran into a burning kingdom where a dragon raged on and I am afraid of how Thorin would react if I were to tell him how I truly felt."

Thenidiel giggled before shaking her head.

"First time actually having feelings of love toward someone?" Thenidiel questioned.

"Honestly?" Bellethiel questioned. "Yes, I never had time with matters like this. With the responsibility that came with my title, dealing with the lost of my sister, and raising her two boys? There just was not any time."

"Well, now you have all the time Nana." Thenidiel said, the sound of chair scrapping against the floorboards indicating their conversation coming to an end. "And you should take the chance now that you do."

I decided that now would be a good time to come in, pushing the door open causing the metal hinges to creak in response.

"Hello Thorin." Thenidiel greeted, walking toward me and to the door. "I will leave you two alone."

* * *

Thenidiel left the room, leaving Thorin and myself alone.

"You should have told us that your leg was getting worse..." Thorin said, in a some what scolding manner.

"I did not want to worry anyone..." I mumbled, glancing in his direction.

Thorin moved to take a seat on the same chair that Thenidiel previously resided in and sighed sadly.

"You not telling anyone, caused more worry then if you were to just tell us the moment we entered the bargeman's house..." Thorin informed.

"I am sorry I worried everyone..." I sighed sadly.

Silence settled between us, a slight tension between us as I felt that there were words that he waned to say, and I began to worry for a moment as something began bothering me.

"How much did you hear?" I questioned nervously.

"I heard enough..." Thorin replied, crossing his arms across his chest and leaned back into his chair.

I sighed as I averted my gaze to the ceiling once more, now deeply afraid of what he may say if he did indeed hear every word exchanged between myself and Thenidiel.

A slight pressure was felt on my forehead, and a rough beard brushing against the side of my face as I looked toward Thorin in slight shock.

He quickly moved back to his seat and avoided meeting my gaze as I could see a slight tinge of pink form on his cheeks...a look of embarrassment perhaps?

"Rest Belle and regain your strength." Thorin mumbled, settling into his chair to get comfortable. "We will need you and your kin when we reach Erebor, in time to open the secret door to enter the mountain."

I reached up to touch my forehead, still feeling the ghost of his lips linger.

"I will be here when you wake." Thorin assured.

I smiled, my heart beat a little faster with joy. It was not a confession, or that big of an affectionate gesture...but this was Thorin. This was his way of showing he cared, his way of showing **me** that he cared and I could accept that...for now.


	23. Esgaroth

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name's and Meaning:  
> Amaniel (Blessed)  
> Rainion (Gracious)

I woke up the next day in a bit of a haze, it was lighter than usual so I assumed that it was morning already, or at least early morning for I heard the dwarves snoring in the other room.

I moved my right leg just a bit and felt the pain had lessened slightly overnight. I pushed the blankets off and swung to the side, stretching my limbs out.

There was a slight snoring from my side and I looked to see Thorin slouched in the chair he had occupied last night.

'I did not think that he would stay...' I smiled sweetly, taking one of the blankets from the bed and limped slightly toward where Thorin sat, draping the fabric over his shoulders and being careful not to wake him.

"Thank you..." I whispered quietly, and carefully making my way out of the room.

"Nana." Thenidiel smiled from a table away from the sleeping company. Sitting with her was Beriohtarion and Balamaethor, drinking what looked to be something steaming hot. "Come sit with us."

I stepped over the forms of the company and made my way toward my family, slowly lowering myself on an empty chair beside Thenidiel.

"I should advise you, as a healer, that you shouldn't be up on your feet...but I don't think you would listen." Thenidiel smiled, handing me a cup of tea. "How are you feeling?"

"My leg is a little sore, but it is not as bad as yesterday." I answered, patting my thigh.

"Show me." Thenidiel said, patting the space between us.

I lifted my leg slowly and placed it on the bench as Thenidiel began to inspect it over, staring carefully at the wound before reaching into a small pack beside her for some white fabric.

"The red around the wound is gone, the athelas did its wonders." Thenidiel smiled, securing the wrapping. "Now, only time will heal the opening."

"Thank you gwilwileth..." I smiled, putting my leg back down.

"Gwilwileth?" Beriohtarion questioned.

"Why don't we have nicknames Nana?" Balamaethor chuckled.

"How about Trouble one and Trouble two?" Thenidiel smiled as Balamaethor glared slightly.

"You wound me dear sister!" Beriohtarion said, placing a hand over his heart.

"I would agree with her..." I mumbled quietly, taking a sip from my cup.

"How rude..." Balamaethor mumbled sadly.

"That is for pushing me into the water..." I replied simply.

"You think the Master will summon us?" Thenidiel questioned thoughtfully.

"I do hope so." I stated. "If not, I know who to look for."

"I think another encounter will have that poor man peeing in his trousers." Balamaethor shot back at me.

"If that would send him a message." I smirked.

A sneeze bought our attention elsewhere, and I looked to see Bilbo had gotten up from where he slept, snuggled deeply into a huge blanket.

"Are you okay Bilbo?" I questioned as he made his way toward our table.

"I dink I caught a cold..." Bilbo sniffed, and from the sound of it...his nose seemed a bit plugged.

"I'm sorry Bilbo..." Thenidiel said, getting up to pour a fresh cup of hot tea. "I did say you would get a cold if we didn't get you warm in time..."

"I no..." Bilbo moaned, taking a seat beside me as Thenidiel placed a cup in front of him. "Tank you..."

Thenidiel placed a hand on his forehead, before pulling away.

"You're slightly warm...I'll give you something for that." Thenidiel smiled.

She headed to the kitchen and took out some jars filled with herbs that Bard had left in the kitchen as a precaution and I lightly patted Bilbo's head.

"I am sorry you are ill Bilbo..." I said, as he let out another sneeze once more.

"Torin will not be pleased..." Bilbo grumbled sadly.

"Durins day is still a month or so away, we will make it in time to open the door." I assured.

Thenidiel came back to the table and sprinkled some of the ground up herbs into his cup and took her seat once more.

"So tell me what was my father like? What were you like back in your younger years?" Thenidiel questioned.

"According to our Nana, our mother and uncle were monsters!" Balamaethor laughed loudly.

"Quiet!" Beriohtarion shushed, smacking the back of his brother's head. "There are others in the house that are still asleep."

"We were children with no parental guidance, I had to be the voice of reason in our family." I stated.

"Though you were the one who would also get into mischief as well." Balamaethor chuckled.

"Tell me about who my father was, who all of you were, before you gained such an honorary title." Thenidiel smiled.

* * *

_Back in the Woodland realm close to the beginning of the Second Age when Oropher had settled his people in Greenwood the Great, there were three young elves with no parental figures around. After Nírnaeth Arnoediad, parents Amaniel and Rainion could not handle the grief they were experiencing...though the children did not know the real reason, they just assume it was of grief that Amaniel and Rainion decided to sail to Valinor._

_This left three children: Bellethiel (The Eldest), Voronwë (The Middle Child), and Anameleth (The Youngest). When their parents left, they were not yet at a mature age for elves, and they were left to fend for themselves._

_The children had found no purpose, and thus, like all children in any race, began to act out. Mostly Voronwë and Anameleth who followed the example of her eldest brother._

_They would break valuable artifacts, pull pranks on many of the elves they were living with, getting into arguments and fights with their kin (mostly Voronwë would), and they became the black sheep where they lived._

_Bellethiel was always the voice of reason among the three, she had to grow up strong for her siblings, grew up with the mindset that she had to protect her family. When she tried her hand at the healing arts...it's sad to say that she was awful at it. But, when she took up the bow and a sword she had found her calling, she became an indestructible force. Voronwë (The Middle Child) followed soon after, finding it quite easy and enjoyable._

_Soon after the two became warriors, Anameleth blossomed and found her purpose. She took up the healing arts and was a natural at it. She learned quickly all the names of the herbs in existence, what their purpose was, able to apply it to any wounded warriors that came into the healing room, and found other ways to use the herbs for other purposes. She was known as a savior to anyone and everyone._

_Bellethiel and Voronwë alone were disastrous, but together...they were destructive, a force to be reckon with and the youngest was a saint. The three of them worked up in the ranks, so much so that this caught the attention of King Oropher and bought them in his favor. They went from being outcasts to finding a reason for their existence._

* * *

"We were...awful when we were young." I smiled, remembering what we had to go through to be who we were years ago. "But we found our way by finding our true purpose."

"Tell Thenidiel about the time Voronwë and our mother got you in trouble." Beriohtarion smiled fondly. "That was a hilarious story."

"That was an awful experience..." I chuckled lightly. "We were in the rebellious stage."

_"Belle!"_

* * *

_I was the room my siblings and myself shared, sharpening my dull sword after a long day of practice and sparring, when Voronwë and Anameleth came barging into the room and locking it behind them._

_"What's going on?" I questioned curiously, gently placing my sword to my side._

_"Nothing!" Voronwë sputtered out, looking around frantically._

_"Quickly muindor(brother)!" Anameleth called out, going toward the wardrobe in the far corner._

_"Whoever comes through the door, send them away!" Voronwë called out, shutting the wardrobe door behind him._

_"Whoever comes through the door?" I questioned curiously, and right on cue my door flew open._

_There was an elvish woman standing in my doorway, dripping wet, followed close behind by another woman in the same condition._

_"You!" The woman growled out coming up to me._

_"Yes?" I questioned curiously, tilting my head to the side._

_"Where are Voronwë and Anameleth?" The second woman questioned angrily._

_"They...haven't come in here?" I stated._

_"Your siblings are monsters!" The first one growled out._

_"What did they do now?" I sighed sadly._

_"We were walking over the bridge toward our living quarters when your two trouble makers pushed us into the river below!" The first woman yelled out._

_"Thank Eru that it wasn't deep! If it was we could have died! Do you understand how serious this is!" The second woman called out, both of them stepping forward._

_"None of the rivers running through here are deep anyway and I'm sure it was just an accident." I defended, holding my hands up to keep some space between us. "I'll be sure to apprehend them and make sure how dangerous their acts could affect those around them and apologize for what they have done."_

_"Well when you see them, you can tell them this!" The first woman called out._

_A large bowl of water was poured over my head, the silver bowl then landing on my head as I heard the footsteps of the two walking out and loudly slamming the door to the quarters of our room shut._

_"That...would have been disastrous..." I heard the voice of Voronwë as the creaking of our wardrobe door open._

_"Are you okay Belle?" Anameleth questioned, as I felt the bowl over my head lift up._

_"What were you two thinking?" I questioned loudly, glaring at Voronwë._

_"Don't look at me!" Voronwë said shaking his head violently. "I wasn't the only one involved!"_

_"You two..." I growled as the two then raced out of the door to our room, leaving me soaking wet._

* * *

"You had water dumped on you!" Thenidiel gasped, covering her mouth a bit from a slight laugh that was trying to escape.

"That was the smaller extent." I laughed along with my kin, quietly of course. "There once was a time when King Oropher would summon me alone and lecture me constantly on the behavior of your father and Aunt. It was not until we started our duties did the two begin to change their habit."

"I wish I could have met my father." Thenidiel mumbled sadly, tracing the rim of the mug slowly.

"He would have loved to meet you too, Thenidiel." I looked to my niece sadly, placing a hand on her shoulder and giving a reassuring squeeze.

"What's for breakfast..." A voice called out sleepily.

I looked to see Bombur rolling up to stand, accidentally rolling on Bofur, who grumbled and pushed him away. Getting up in a haze and brushing the sleep from his eyes, joining his brother.

"Good morning." I greeted with a smile. "Sadly, we emptied out the pantry last night...and we were going to the market today to stock up."

"We should walk around the market in the shadows to avoid being spotted." Thenidiel said, getting to her feet.

"We will be quick." I said, slowly getting to my feet.

"We'll come along too, carry anything that would be needed back to this house." Beriohtarion said, standing and bringing his brother to his feet.

* * *

I woke up to a commotion going on in the kitchen, a bit warm compared to how I felt the night before, and as I shifted in the chair I felt something soft slide off my shoulder.

Groggily, I opened my eyes and looked to see a dark blanket draped over me. When I looked toward the bed, the bed that Bellethiel had slept in was empty causing me to jump up with a start.

'Where did she go?' I growled out, heading toward the door in a panic.

I pushed the door open and saw the company already beginning to wake from their slumber, most already seated around the place.

"Had a nice sleep Thorin?" Dwalin grumbled having took notice to seeing me come through the door.

"Where are the elves?" I questioned curiously.

"They went into the market before the sun came up to restock the pantry." Dwalin answered.

"What is the elf thinking!" I growled out, gritting my teeth in irritation. "She just got her leg tended too, is she out of her mind!"

"Her niece and nephews went along with her." Balin assured, coming to stand beside me. "Come have a seat and wait for the lass to return."

I had to struggle with an inner battle for a bit...whether to trudge out of the house and drag the elf back to this house or to just have a seat.

"I know you're worried about her, but she will be fine. She has her family with her." Balin assured as Dwalin practically pushed me toward the table.

I sat down at the table, my knee shaking in anticipation watching the door and waiting for the elves to walk through. The longer I waited though, the more irate I got with how long the elves were taking.

"How long is she going to be gone..." I grumbled to myself, giving up my seat to pace around the house.

"Uncle, you have to relax." Fili called from the table.

"The elves are coming back with food!" Kili called up. "And her nephews are with her so there's nothing to worry about."

"She's walking around just after she got the poison out of her system!" I snapped, immediately regretting it once I saw the hurt on my nephews face. "She should have stayed in bed..."

"We're back!" The voice of Thenidiel called out, opening the door for her two cousins that were carrying bags of what looked to be food.

Bellethiel was the last to enter as she closed the door behind her, but not before having a quick look around to survey the surroundings.

The moment she turned around I marched straight toward her.

* * *

"Well the towns people seemed nice." Balamaethor called out.

"The girls around here are kind of...nerve racking though..." Beriohtarion mumbled, glancing around to see the girls turning to watch them.

"They have not seen elves before, it is an interesting sight to behold I am sure." I called out, carrying the lightest bag we had that held spices.

"We took longer then we intended...I hope that they're not too mad." Thenidiel said.

"I think the woman around here find us pretty handsome, what do you think brother?" Balamaethor said, nudging his brother in his side.

"Maybe, but I found none interesting." Beriohtarion commented dryly.

"True, but it feels nice to be able turn heads like that." Balamaethor chuckled as we came upon the door to Bard's house.

Thenidiel reached for the door handle and opened the door.

"We're back!" Thenidiel announced as she held the door open for her cousins.

I stepped in last, looking around before shutting the door behind me.

The moment I turned around however, Thorin seemed to be making a straight line toward me, his eyes set ablaze.

"Sorry we took so long..." I mumbled as Thorin got up close to my face, or at least close enough and glared up at me.

"Where have you been?" Thorin questioned.

"We had to go out to restock the pantry, after the feast we held the night before it was the least we could do for Bard and his family." I said, a bit confused at the anger that Thorin was giving.

"You just got the poison out of your system, you should have rested after the ordeal from last night and you go off walking around the town!" Thorin growled out.

"You had our uncle worried sick." Fili interjected, earning a slight glare from Thorin.

I placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing his attention back to me. I smiled down at the dwarf King and nodded my head.

"I am sorry to have worried you, Thorin." I apologized, stepping around him as I made my way to help Thenidiel. "We also did some research...to see if The Master was going to see us anytime soon."

"Good morning."

I looked to where the voice had come from and saw Bard standing there in a bit of a haze, just having been woken up from our yelling.

"Sorry to have woken you," I bowed slightly. "We got food to restock your pantry and extra to make a meal for us."

"So, is the Master going to be seeing us anytime soon?" Gloin questioned from his seat.

I shook my head and sighed in irritation.

"It would seem like our little rat had not passed on the message." I answered. "We would have to get his attention."

"We will have to do it soon if we want to reach the mountain in time." Thorin grumbled quietly.

"But, how Thorin?" Balin questioned quietly, as I looked up to see Bard looking at us curiously.

"Walk the streets?" Thenidiel questioned from the kitchen area. "Parading ourselves will get the guards attention and bring us to the Master himself."

"That sounds like a plan." Balamaethor added in.

"Thorin..." I heard Bard mumble quietly to himself.

He looked up at me in recognition before walking to grab his coat, and began heading to the door.

"Breakfast will be ready soon, well...late lunch early dinner I suppose." Thenidiel called out, looking toward Bard. "Would you not be joining us Bard?"

"I have some business to attend to." Bard stated, quick to put his coat on and turning to me. "I'm sorry to ask, but please don't leave here until I get back."

"I shall try." I replied as I watched him head out the door.

"Where are you going Da?" Bain's voice came through, as he appeared beside his dad.

Bard whispered something to his son before rushing out.

"Where's he off to I wonder..." Balin questioned, smiling as Thenidiel came and handed out plates of food to everyone in the company.

"I have not the faintest idea." I commented, watching as the company began digging into their plate of food.

"Nana," Beriohtarion called out, catching my attention as he motioned for me toward the window sill. "Have Thenidiel take a look at your leg one last time."

"As I have said before, my leg feels fine. There is no need for Thenidel to give my wound another once over." I replied.

"It'll ease my mind Nana..." Beriohtarion pleaded in concern. "Just to know that the poison is completely out of your system.

I held my ground, letting out a deep sigh as I walked toward the window sill, my niece and nephews following close behind.

I took a seat as Thenidiel got down on her knees to check my leg again.

"Her leg is fine, I'm sure the poison has vanished by now Beriohtarion." Thenidiel assured. "So, what happens now?"

Thenidiel got up and took a seat beside me as Beriohtarion and Balamaethor got comfortable on the floor.

"We hope that we can speak to the Master soon, talk to him about lending provisions to prepare us for the mountain." I stated, looking out the window. "I would not feel comfortable if we were to go to the mountain, face the dragon, unprepared and unarmed."

"I cannot wait to see the inside of Erebor..." Thenidiel mumbled longingly.

"The last we saw Erebor..." Beriohtarion mumbled.

"It was when it was set ablaze by Smaug." Balamaethor finished. "We went in to rescue any surviving dwarves that retreated back to the mountain for safety."

"The place where your father died..." I sighed sadly. "but from what little we saw...it was such a magnificent and beautiful Kingdom."

"What you guys did was very brave." Thenidiel pipped in, noticing the look we were all giving. "I do not think I would've been able to go into the mountain."

"If you were among us, I would not have allowed you to step foot into that mountain." I huffed. "And your father would have agreed as well, you would have been stationed with the healers in ruins of Dale, away from the dragon fire."

"We can't wait any longer." Thorin called out stepping forward to interrupt the company's feast. "We could be here for days for all we know and Durin's day will pass."

"What are we supposed to do?" Ori questioned.

"We do what Bellethiel's niece said." Thorin stated, heading toward the door. "Walk around the streets of Esgaroth and hope to come across any of those guards."

The company began to follow suit, some reluctant to leave their plates that was half full, as they got up from their seats and made for the door.

"I can't let you leave." Bain said standing between the company and the entrance.

"Step aside lad." Dwalin growled out, stepping up beside Thorin.

"You can't leave until my dad gets back." Bain countered, standing firm.

Dwalin shoved the boy aside and opened the door, exiting with the rest following close behind.

"What should we do?" Beriohtarion questioned, looking to me for answers.

"We follow and make sure they stay out of trouble..." I sighed, slowly getting to my feet.

As I passed Bain, I put a hand upon his shoulder and smiled apologetically down at the boy.

"Tell your father I am sorry..." I stated. "it is hard to tell a dwarf what to do once their mind is set on something."

My kin and myself quickly followed the company close behind as we began making our way toward the main streets of Lake-Town and the very moment we entered onto the main street, we were already bringing attention to ourselves. Well, at least the company was due to their stature...but we were blending in quite fine since their eyes weren't concentrated on us.

"Hold it right there!"

I looked straight to where the voice had come from and noticed the same guy that Bard had spoken too. What was his name? Braga I think it was.

"Who are you and what are you doing in our town?" Braga questioned, glaring down at the dwarves.

"We wish to speak to the Master of this town." I heard Thorin announce causing Braga to glare down at the dwarf King.

"Apprehend them." Braga ordered as a group of guards came to surround the company. "You are under arrest for trespassing into this town without the Master knowing."

The company began yell and shout as the guards ushered them in a different direction.

I stepped forward and placed a hand on the arm of Braga.

"Please order your men to stand down." I smiled sweetly, squeezing just a bit harder causing the man to flinch back a bit, attempting to pull back out of my reach. "I suggest you take us to see the Master, Alfrid knows we are here and he was supposed to inform the Master of our presence."

Braga forcefully pulled back his arm and glared at me before motioning for his men to back away.

"We will take you to the Master." Braga glared as the guards then began pushing us to follow Braga.

The further along we got, the more a crowd began to gather at the sudden group that was surrounded by the guards causing the noise to grow louder with the murmur of excitement the crowd was giving.

By the time we reached the Masters dwelling the sun had already set and night had taken over. We came up to the most extravagant house I have ever seen in Lake-Town. It wasn't run down and breaking apart, but put together and magnificent, topped off with huge doors carved with intricate designs.

The double doors were pulled open by guards that were situated on either side and out came a man with side combed red/orange hair dressed in a fur coat. He looked to have just been woken up with a glare situated on his face as he stared down at our party.

"What is the meaning of this?" The Master yelled out, silencing the crowd around us.

"We caught them walking around the market place, said they wish to speak with the Master." Braga answered.

Alfrid came out of the house and stopped dead in his tracks when his eyes met mine, freezing in place.

"How did you get through the toll gate? No one gets through without me knowing!" The Master spoke.

"We had told your dear friend Alfrid of our presence and our intentions," I answered, stepping forward. "He said he would speak to you, though looking at his expression it is safe to assume he had not spoken a word to you about us and our business."

"They're liars sire! A bunch of trouble making hooligans if you ask me!" Alfrid defended, looking to the Master then back to us.

"You hold your tongue." Dwalin growled out, stepping forward and making his way toward Thorin. "You do not know to whom you speak. This is no hooligan. This is Thorin, Son of Thrain, son of Thror!"

Whispers ran through the crowd as Thorin stepped forward to address the Master.

"We are the dwarves of Erebor. We have come to reclaim our homeland." Thorin proclaimed as more murmurs began circling through the crowd.

"I remember this town in the great days of old. Fleets of boats lay at harbor...filled with silks and fine gems." Thorin said looking now to the crowd. "This was no forsaken town on a lake. This was the center of all trade in the North."

"I would see those days return. I would relight the great forges of the dwarves and send wealth and riches flowing once more from the halls of Erebor!" Thorin yelled out, causing a loud cheer to erupt among the group.

"Death!" Bard's voice interjected, causing the cheering to cease. "That is what you will bring upon us!"

Bard stepped forward, past me and up to Thorin, looking down at the dwarf King.

"If you waken that beast, it will destroy us all." Bard warned.

"You can listen to this naysayer, but I promise you this: if we succeed...all will share in the wealth of the mountain." Thorin defended. "You will have enough gold to rebuild Esgaroth ten times over!"

A louder cheer erupted from the crowd, cheers of happiness as I looked up to the Master to see a wide smile spread across his face at the mention of wealth.

"I don't trust this...Master..." Beriohtarion commented, stepping up to my side.

"Why should we take you at your word, eh?" Alfrid called. "We know nothing about you. Who here can vouch for your character?"

Silence spread throughout the crowd, and I was about to step forward when Bilbo beat me to it.

"Me." He called out, raising his hand. "I'll vouch for him."

I smiled down at Bilbo as he continued speaking.

"Now I have traveled far with these dwarves through great danger...and if Thorin Oakenshield gives his word...then he will keep it." Bilbo spoke as Thorin smiled fondly at the hobbit.

I looked back to the Master and Alfrid and noticed there was still a slight hesitation to believe a single word.

"If you still have doubt on your mind: whether it is his word, his character, or who he is...then I will vouch as well." I called, bringing the attention to myself. "You do not know me, but know of me. I was once the Captain of the Guards serving under King Thranduil in Greenwood the Great, and I betrayed my King to return to the mountain to assist the dwarves. This is Thorin Oakenshield, the king my kin and myself assisted back in the days of old, seen him do wonders for his kin and he is a man of his word and he will hold true to it."

The talking became louder as I heard some excitement pick up among the crowd and the eerie smile growing wider on the Masters face.

"All of you! Listen to me! You must listen!" Bard called out, addressing the crowd. "Have you forgotten what happened to Dale?"

"No! We haven't" Someone in the crowd called out.

"Have you forgotten those that died in the firestorm!" Bard yelled out in anger. "And for what purpose?"

Bard then quickly turned to Thorin.

"The blind ambition of a Mountain King so driven by greed he cannot see beyond his own desire!"

"Now, now. We must not, any of us, be too quick to lay blame. Let us not forget that it was Girion, Lord of Dale, your ancestor who failed to kill the beast. Hmph!" The Master pointed out smugly.

I looked toward Bard who looked down in irritation and guilt.

"It's true sire." Alfrid pipped in. "We all know the story. Arrow after arrow he shot, each one missing its mark."

Bard took two steps toward Thorin, standing up close to him.

"You have no right." I heard Bard growl out quietly. "No right to enter that mountain."

"I have the only right." Thorin claimed before turning to look back to the Master.

"I speak to the Master of the Men of the Lake. Will you see the prophecy fulfilled?" Thorin asked, walking up the steps toward the Master. "Will you share in the great wealth of our people?"

"Prophecy?" Thenidel questioned.

"I will explain later..." I answered, not taking my eyes off the Master...getting an uneasy feeling as a slight shimmer in his eyes ignited at the mention of the wealth in the mountain.

"What say you?" Thorin questioned once more.

"I say unto you..." The Master said, shaking a finger in his direction. "Welcome! Welcome and thrice welcome, King Under the Mountain!"

The Master spread his arms in joy as his and Alfrid's smile grew. The crowd brightening up and exploding in cheer and merriment.

"What is the prophecy Nana?" Thenidiel questioned quietly as I continued glaring at the two 'authority' figures of this town.

I looked back at my kin and looked down sadly.

_"The Lord of Silver Fountains, the King of Carven Stone, the King Beneath the Mountain, shall come into his own. And the bells shall ring in gladness, at the Mountain King's return, But all shall fail in sadness, and the Lake will shine and burn."_


	24. It Was Supposed To Be A Celebration

"You must forgive dear Alfrid, he did not mean to overlook you and your friends. He can be a bit of a pain in my back side..." The Master said as he walked beside Thorin.

Just after we had that little scene in front of the Masters house we had been escorted to an empty housing area that was cleared off and graciously given to us to use for as long as we stayed in Lake-Town.

Once we got settled the Master had announced a feast in Thorin's honor and that is were we are now, being escorted by guards with the Master walking up front speaking with Thorin.

"I'm sure he was busy." Thorin mumbled, nodding his head and brushing the incident aside.

"This feast is being prepared by the best cooks, they are my personal chefs! They are simply amazing!" The Master proclaimed happily. "Everyone will be there for merriment and cheer in your honor! This feast is for you and your company so enjoy and we will talk about providing you provisions for your quest to the Mountain!"

We arrived to what I assumed was the Main Hall for there were a bunch of people crowded around outside, already drinking and eating and once the Master led us inside he had left to speak with those that were gathered.

"This way my King." Alfrid smiled, motioning toward the long table at the very back. "Your company is to sit at the Masters table as to his request."

The company began to follow Alfrid and the moment we came to the table I noticed that there was only sixteen chairs, well, sixteen plus a big chair at the very middle of the table where I assume the Master would sit and a smaller seat beside him.

"I'm sorry." Alfrid said stopping me from going any further. "This table is reserved for the company of Thorin Oakenshield."

''Belle and her kin are apart of our company." Balin defended, being the closest to hear Alfrid above the noise of the people in the hall.

"This elf and her friend," Alfrid said motioning to Thenidiel. "can sit on one of the other tables."

Balin was about to deny his statement, but I had beat the elder dwarf to it, placing a hand upon his shoulder and looked straight to Alfrid.

"That is fine..." I said, void of emotion, looking to Thenidiel. "Stay close to me, and do not leave my side. If you do, be sure that you are at least with someone from the company or with your cousins."

"Bellethiel and her kin are part of our company." Thorin stated strongly, glaring at Alfrid. "They sit with us."

Alfrid hesitated just a bit, turning to glare up at me before stopping a passing maid, commanding them to bring two extra chairs.

"Thenidiel will sit beside us." Beriohtarion stated, linking his arm with Thenidiel, with Balamaethor doing the same on the opposite side.

"Thank you." I nodded toward my nephews. "Keep a close eye on each other and be on your best behaviors. We do not want to anger the Master."

"We shall watch our manners." Balamaethor chided, taking a seat and the far end.

"Belle, come sit with us." Kili called.

There was a seat reserved for me between Thorin and Kili, with Fili on the other side of his brother.

I took the open chair between the two, Thorin nodding with a small smile as Kili bounced in excitement.

"Food! Real food! I am starving!" Kili cheered, smiling cheekily up at me. "And I assume you will take a salad?"

"I will take that salad and dump the bowl on your head." I teased back causing the rest of the company to laugh. "Any more jokes about me eating leaves and I may just carry out that threat."

Kili held his hands up in surrender, laughing along with the company.

The Master came to sit at the head of the table several minutes later as people began taking their seats around the Hall, already passing out drinks.

"Bring forth the food!" The Master called out, summoning forth a line of maids that were carrying huge silver platters of different cuisines. They began placing them upon the tables, the guests mouth watering at the smell of the delicious aroma.

The spirits inside the hall picked up as everyone began digging into the platters and placing them on their plates. Alfrid came beside the Master and handed him a golden chalice.

"A toast!" The Master proclaimed, standing up and holding up his glass filled with what I assumed was his finest wine. "This feast is dedicated to Thorin! King Under the Mountain! We wish you good fortunes on your journey to the mountain!"

The people in the Hall, and outside, cheered simultaneously, toasting their cups before taking a huge swig and going back to their merry making.

"Eat till your hearts content Thorin and company." The Master smiled slyly. "Anything you need we are willing to provide."

"We thank you for the housing arrangements." Thorin said, nodding in appreciation. "We will need supplies for when we venture to the mountain. Food, weapons...herbs for our healers."

"Anything you need will be yours." The Master stated. "With the promise of payment of course."

"You will get what's due once we reclaim the mountain." Thorin stated. "You have my word."

"Will the gold you gain from the mountain be put toward the people of Lake-Town?" I questioned from my spot beside Thorin.

"Of course!" The Master answered. "Why wouldn't it?"

"I have noticed that you are better off then most of the people here and I have to wonder where Thorin's gold will go once you get your hands on it." I stated honestly, taking a sip from the cups I was given.

"I don't like what you are implying my dear, but I assure you that the gold will go to the people of Lake-Town." The Master answered, sending a shiver up my spine. "It will be very helpful to the restoration of this town."

'Liar...' I thought, glaring over Thorin's head toward The Master.

"Whatever you need, the people of this town will provide. Food, clothing, weapons, anything you ask for is yours. " The Master repeated once more.

"Even good company if that is what you desire." Alfrid commented glancing in Thenidiel's direction.

"I suggest you keep your eyes to yourself." I glared in his direction, catching his small glance.

"And who is she to you that you are able to speak for her?" Alfrid shot back.

"Her and the two beside her are my children." I defended, my fist clenched beneath the table, my patience running low.

Alfrid scoffed, before smiling sweetly back to Thorin.

"If you and your company get tired of your current unpleasant companion, feel free to ask. There's a nice little place that most men go for better, lovelier companions." Alfrid shot out.

"What are you insinuating?" I questioned curiously.

"I'm not insinuating anything," Alfrid said quite quickly, feigning ignorance. "I just don't know why a group of dwarves would need a bunch of females joining them on their quest besides the obvious reasons."

Kili got to his feet, the screech of the chair scratching against the wooden floor of the dining hall catching the company's attention.

"Belle and Thenidiel aren't like that!" Kili glared at the little rat.

"Let dear Alfrid assume whatever he wants Kili." I stated, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"You're just going to let him say that about you?" Fili questioned, glaring dangerously beside his brother.

"I will not have your Advisor and Councilor belittle anyone in my company." Thorin glared in defense. "Bellethiel and her kin have done much for myself and my kin, they are just as important then anyone else in my company. Anymore of this talk of our elves in such fashion and I will take back my word."

"Now, now, there's no need for such talk, this was supposed to be a celebration!" The Master said, calming the situation. "Alfrid, apologize to the lovely elves, we do not want to anger King Thorin and his company."

Alfrid slumped his head forward, his shoulder now hunched higher than his head as his eyes stared straight at me.

"My apologizes ma'am." Alfrid said with slight sarcasm laced in his words.

I scoffed quietly and took a drink from my cup, completely set on ignoring both the Master and Alfrid.

The company went back to feasting on their food, though I could feel the change in the atmosphere after the little exchange between Alfrid and myself. It was tense, almost like a fake enjoyment as Thorin and The Master discussed the arrangements and how long we plan to stay, along with payment when we retake the mountain.

I had lost my appetite after the little exchange, just staring down at the plate of food...listening to the loud voices of the people inside the Hall.

"I've never seen elves before..." Someone whispered.

"They truly are a sight to behold..." Another said.

"Handsome and beautiful." A woman's voice admired. "I am truly envious."

"What are elves doing traveling with a company of dwarves..." A mans voice questioned. "Especially female elves..."

I glanced toward that voice and saw a group of young men crowded in a corner, talking among themselves.

"Only one purpose I assume." The guy next to him stated quietly.

"The young one is the most gorgeous woman I've ever laid my eyes upon..." The other one to the opposite side said. "I think I may go speak to her, ask her to join me for the night."

I glared, seeing a driven intent in the guys eyes as I leaned close to Thorin.

"We will take our leave Thorin..." I whispered into his ear. "we shall meet you back at the lodgings.

Thorin glanced sideways at me from the corner of his eyes without turning his head and nodded. With that cue I quickly got to my feet, glaring straight toward Alfrid before addressing The Master.

"I am sorry to be cutting this short, but my kin and myself will be taking our leave." I bowed slightly before turning on my heels, not waiting to see the mans response.

I made my way to my kin, reaching them and placing a hand on Thenidiel's shoulder.

"We are leaving..." I whispered quietly, tensing the longer we stayed. "We shall meet the company back at the housing area."

Beriohtarion and Balamaethor nodded, stood up with Thenidiel and kept her between them as we made for the exit.

Before leaving, we had passed by the group of men I had overheard talking and I glared dangerously at the group as a warning causing the one who took interest in my niece to take a hesitant step away.

With that silent warning, I followed my kin close behind out the double doors.

"The nerve of that rat." Balamaethor growled out. "He was insinuating that our Nana and Thenidiel were Elven whores!"

"If we didn't need to be in the Master's good graces I would have sliced him down where he stood." Beriohtarion said through clenched teeth. "We have honorable females, nothing like some of the females I have seen lingering around in this town."

"Such an insufferable man..." I stated from behind. "but we need his assistance if we want to be well prepared. We just have to be on our best behavior until then."

"You have too much patience Nana..." Thenidiel mumbled. "Even I wanted to throw a punch at that mans face for saying such an insult."

"I will be honest that I almost forgot myself, and I would have knocked him out as well..." I replied honestly, causing all four of us to laugh quietly. We walked the dark and quiet docks of Lake-Town, getting close to where our housing area was when a voice stopped us in our advance.

"Bellethiel."

The four of us stopped and turned around to see Bard, out of breathe and sweating.

"Bard." I called out in surprise, bowing in respect. "Is there something that you need?"

"We need to talk." Bard answered looking behind me to my kin. "Alone."

"Understood." I stated glancing toward my kin. "Head back to the house without me, I will be with you shortly. Keep an eye on Thenidiel, and keep her between you two at all time."

"Thenidiel is safe with us." Beriohtarion nodded. "We'll see you back home Nana."

"Be safe." Balamaethor added in before the three of them took off toward the house.

"Let us walk and talk shall we? I need a little space and air to clear my head." I offered, leading Bard away toward one of the farther docks that was clear of any housing developments and people. All that was there was the wooden docks and the cold, ice water below.

"What is it you wish to speak about Bard?" I questioned curiously as he came to stand beside me. "What is important that it needed to be spoken about alone?"

"The mountain..." Bard stated, getting straight to the point.

"What about the mountain?" I questioned.

"You have to talk to your King." Bard stated, turning to me. "If he awakens that dragon, it'll be fire and ruin for us all!"

I sighed and turned to look toward the mountain.

"Thorin has his eyes set on that mountain, that mountain will provide for his people, and that throne is his birthright." I stated. "I do not think that I will be able to persuade him away from it."

"If you could persuade him, would you?" Bard questioned.

"...no." I stated after a thought.

"Why?" Bard cried out in irritation. "What about the people here! If you awaken that dragon, only death awaits us. That dragon will destroy this town!"

"Because I keep my promises Bard." I stated. "Back when the dragon took Erebor, we had disobeyed King Thranduil and returned to the mountain to help those dwarves. My brother died in Dale, and in front of Eru and the Valar I promised that we would do anything we could to help those dwarves. And I promised Thorin that he would sit on that throne...that he would be a King. I know the consequences of what would happen, and I am truly sorry...but I cannot betray Thorin and ask him to forget this quest."

Bard gritted his teeth in irritation.

"You have done much for us Bard...and for that I am extremely grateful." I stated sadly, reaching across and placing a hand on his arm. "Take your family Bard and get out of here while you still can..."

"And where would we go?" Bard questioned, glaring just a bit.

I sighed and looked down toward the dark water below us.

"I have said that I keep my promises, then I promise you this Bard." I said, looking straight into his eyes. "I promise you that if this town gets destroyed, I will make sure you and your family, and the people of this town will get their share to rebuild Lake Town and even restore Dale."

Bard looked a bit hesitant before sighing.

"I won't be able to talk you into asking your King to not venture into that mountain." Bard stated.

"No." I said, holding my head high. "But you have my word, Bard...that is all I can give you. I am sorry you came all this way to speak to me and gain nothing..."

Bard shook his head before reaching into his side bag.

"I also came to give you this." Bard said, handing me a bundle of clothing. "My daughters work fast. They wanted to give these back to you, your niece and your nephews."

I took the clothing into my hand and thanked Bard.

"Tell Sigrid and Tilda it is much appreciated." I said as Bard nodded and turned to leave. "And Bard!" I called back.

Bard turned to look back at me over his shoulder.

"Survive Bard," I advised. "do anything you must to survive until we meet again."

Bard took several seconds before nodding and leaving in the opposite direction that I had been going.

I watched as Bard quickly disappeared around a corner and then left myself, tucking the clothing under my arm and departed from the empty dock.

I was lost in my own thoughts, reflecting on my past, present, and what is to come...and I grew sad. I knew that this town would be destroyed because of our actions if we were to awake the beast residing in that mountain. Loved ones lost at the price or reclaiming a home, but I knew we could repay the people of this town fully...and we would help rebuild what was lost. But once I got closer to the house I quickly snapped out of my depressing thoughts for I noticed the company was gather just outside of the house.

"What is going on here?" I questioned, coming up behind the brother Ri's

"You niece is telling us not to go in." Dori answered, looking up at me.

"Did she say why?" I asked.

"Something about your nephews...she was in a bit of a panic." Nori answered, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Nana!" Thenidiel called out, pushing past the company and coming to a halt in front of me.

"What happened?" I questioned urgently.

"Those men from the feast followed us out and cornered us close to the house wanting to speak to me..." Thenidiel answered, looking back to the house in a panic as I heard the sounds of things crashing inside. "They said some insulting things which caused Balamaethor and Beriohtarion to take them into the house and I started to hear yelling, and shouting, and things crashing..."

"They are taking their anger out on those poor men..." I stated, walking toward the house. "after what Alfrid said about you and me, those men just added fuel to the fire..."

I lead the company up to the house, hearing more things being hurled around the closer we got and I slowly opened the door. Though the moment the door had opened three frightened men, the same men that I had seen at the feast, came running out of the house. They had tripped over the stairs and I noticed some bruises on the mens body.

Even though the men had disappeared into the night, the crashes and shouting still continued.

I sighed in irritation as I stormed straight into the house and toward my nephews who stood in the middle of the house breathing heavily.

* * *

"Bellethiel."

The four of us stopped and turned around to see Bard, out of breathe and sweating.

"Bard." Belle called out in surprise, bowing in respect. "Is there something that you need?"

"We need to talk." Bard answered looking toward myself and my cousins. "Alone."

"Understood." Bellethiel stated glancing toward us. "Head back to the house without me, I will be with you shortly. Keep an eye on Thenidiel, and keep her between you two at all time."

I smiled slightly at Belle's protective nature toward me, already feeling the love between all of us as I looked up toward Beriohtarion and Balamaethor who stood closer to me.

"Thenidiel is safe with us." Beriohtarion nodded. "We'll see you back home Nana."

"Be safe." Balamaethor added in before we took off toward the house.

"Nana sure is protective of me..." I smiled in appreciation.

"You're part of our family now," Beriohtarion smiled down at me kindly. "your our uncle's only child, her brothers only child..."

"Why wouldn't she or us be protective of you?" Balamaethor questioned.

"You all just met me..." I mumbled, fiddling with my fingers.

"So?" Balamaethor questioned, looking at me curiously. "Family is all we have in this world. Even if we just met you, we are blood...we stick together."

"Thank you..." I smiled as I linked my arms with both Beriohtarion and Balamaethor. "You can tell me more of Nana and your adventures once we reach the house."

"Oh you will love all the stories that we have!" Balamaethor smiled, eagerly ushering us to move quicker once we got closer to the house.

"Hey you!"

The three of us turned around to see two of those men that were talking about us back at the feasting hall.

"Can we help you?" Beriohtarion questioned stepping in front of me as Balamaethor pulled me behind him.

"We wanted to stop you because a friend of ours wanted to have a friendly chat with the female elf behind you." The first stated.

"Would you mind stepping away so I can have some time with her?" A voice said from behind me.

I turned around to see the third guy I had heard praising me for my looks.

Balamaethor stepped around me and kept me between him and his brother.

"No," Balamaethor stated defensively, his body tense. "but we would very much appreciate if you step out of our way. We are exhausted and would love to get back to our home."

"Haven't elves ever heard of sharing?" The second man behind us called out.

"Sharing?" Beriohtarion questioned, growling a bit.

"Don't be selfish and keep your women to yourself." The first man in front of Beriohtarion stated. "We only ask for one night of good company."

"She's not interested." Balamaethor answered, his eyes still set on the third man blocking the way to our house.

"Maybe that other female elf can keep our bed warm." The first man stated, shrugging his shoulder. "I'm sure she would, considering she's so close to the King and his kin."

"Excuse me?" Beriohtarion growled dangerously.

"We won't be getting anywhere with this one." The second guy stated, as I watched the guy signal to the one behind me. "Let's leave and find the other elf, take her back to our house."

The third guy scoffed, looking a bit defeated, before walking back to his friends.

"You won't be going anywhere!" Balamaethor growled, lashing out to take a hold of the third guy, hooking his arm around the guys neck to keep him from moving any further.

"What are you doing!" The strangled voice of the third guy called out.

"Let him go you pointy eared bastards!" The first guy yelled out.

I watched as Beriohtarion lashed forward, knocking the second guy off his feet and hooking his arm around the first guy in the same fashion as Balamaethor. The second guy was trying to get away, but Beriohtarion reached out and grabbed the guy around his collar and began dragging him toward the house with Balamaethor following close behind, the three men protesting loudly along the way.

I stood there in shock, surprised at how fast it all happened, the poor guys did not know what hit them.

"Thenidiel." Beriohtarion called out, snapping me out of my thoughts. "Stay out here and wait for the company."

Balamaethor rushed on ahead, dragging the guy behind him up the stairs as he went to open the door to our house.

"We just need a few moments." Balamaethor smiled sweetly as Beriohtarion and him entered, slamming the door behind them.

The sound of yelling and crashes was all I heard from where I stood outside.

'Oh no...' I thought in a bit of a panic. 'If they kill them, Belle will be furious and we may not be welcomed here. We won't get any of the provisions that were promised!'

I started to pace in front of the house, listening as the commotion inside grew louder. I was so worried and panicking that I didn't notice a lot of time had passed for the company was now making their way toward me.

"What's wrong Thenidiel?" Ori questioned.

"Oh!" I jumped a bit in surprise, turning swiftly around in fright as the company stood in front of me. "I didn't hear you coming."

"Is everything alright lass?" Balin questioned in concern.

"Have you seen Belle by any chance?" I questioned nervously.

"No." Thorin glanced up at me with concern. "We assumed she was with you."

"Bard wanted a word with her, and I assumed she would have met up with you..." I mumbled nervously, glancing back at the house every so often.

"We're exhausted lass." Dwalin stated, sighing in irritation. "The Master of this town and his lackey is insufferable to deal with and we just want to go straight to bed."

Dwalin was about to walk around me, but I quickly stepped in front of him and held my arms wide open in front of me.

"You can't go in!" I called out in a panic.

"And why is that?" Dwalin glared, already a bit irritable.

"Beriohtarion and Balamaethor are dealing with some unsavory company at the moment..." I answered, a loud crash from inside the house supporting my statement.

"Unsavory company?" Thorin questioned, raising his eyebrow at me.

"There were these men back at the feast that followed us...and they said things that angered my cousins. I couldn't stop them..." I looked down at Thorin sadly. "I'm sorry...you can't go inside. I fear what would happen in their rage. I want Belle to come and deal with them..."

The company grumbled in irritation as some crossed their arms across their chest while some tapped their foot impatiently.

I began pacing once more, wondering if I should head into the house and deal with the situation instead of waiting for Belle to return.

"What is going on here?"

I turned around to the voice and saw Belle speaking with the brother Ri's and I sighed in relief as I quickly pushed through the company and made my way toward Belle.

"Nana!" I called out in relief, coming to a halt in front of my Aunt.

"What happened?" She questioned urgently.

"Those men from the feast followed us out and cornered us close to the house wanting to speak to me..." I answered fearful and in a panic, looking back to the house in a panic as Belle followed my gaze. "They said some insulting things which caused Balamaethor and Beriohtarion to take them into the house and I started to hear yelling, and shouting, and things crashing..."

"They are taking their anger out on those poor men..." Belle stated, walking toward the house. "after what Alfrid said about you and me, those men just added fuel to the fire..."

I followed close behind as Belle lead us toward the house, she slowly opened the door and out ran the three men slightly bruised and battered as I quickly stepped close to Belle. They were scared when they exited, tripping down the stairs and I watched as they disappeared into the night. And though the men had left, the crashes and growling still continued.

Belle sighed in irritation, pinching the bridge of her nose before storming into the house.

I walked inside as the company filed in, the door closing behind us and I looked around in shock. The whole living room area was destroyed! The chairs were broken, tables were splintered in half, some blood splattered on the ground, some of the curtains shredded, and the whole living room area was demolished. Straight in the middle stood Beriohtarion and Balamaethor, slumped on the ground breathing heavily.

Belle stormed straight for them, catching them by surprise as she pinched both Beriohtarion and Balamaethor's ear, bringing them both to their feet.

"Ouch!" Balamaethor complained, wincing. "The ear!"

"The piercings!" Beriohtarion called out in a panic since Belle had tugged on his left ear.

"I told you to behave...and you destroy the house in my absence." Belle scolded, glaring at the two.

"They said awful things about you and Thenidiel, Nana..." Beriohtarion defended.

"You expect us to let it slide?" Beriohtarion grit his teeth.

"I expect you to swallow what they said and ignore it." Bellethiel sighed, letting go of their ears as my cousins began rubbing around the area to relieve the pain. "Whether they were insulting you, or calling us Elven whores. We need not anger the Master of this town."

The two sighed in defeat before their shoulders slumped down.

"We're sorry Nana..." Beriohtarion mumbled.

"It won't happen again." Balamaethor promised.

"Good." Belle nodded, before motioning for the company to head up to the second floor. "While the company rests for the night, you will clean up your mess."

"Yes Nana..." The two voiced in unison.


	25. Valauthiel

"Try it again Bilbo." I ordered, standing right behind the small hobbit.

"I've tried it a hundred times, Belle!" Bilbo huffed out. "I'm a hobbit, not a fighter...why would I need to learn how to aim with small daggers?"

"We have only been at this for a couple of hours. If we were to come across an unexpected enemy, I would feel a lot better if I knew you were able to defend yourself." I answered, handing him another dagger. "You may have been hired as just a burglar...but even burglars know how to defend themselves."

"I just got over my cold..." Bilbo mumbled, attempting to throw my dagger that I handed to him at my makeshift target, a tree trunk with a painted target in the middle...missing once more.

"This is the easiest training I can offer...it was either this or you train with Dwalin." I knelt to his level, motioning with my head toward the muscled dwarf sparring with the Durin princes, letting out a ferocious growl.

"Well...why daggers then?" Bilbo questioned in a huff, taking another from the row of daggers I had laid beside us. "Why can't I just throw rocks, I was quite good at them back at the Shire. Birds and squirrels would flee the moment I bent down to pick one up."

"Stun your enemy, giving you time to escape if needed. Or to distract your enemy if they are about to attack an ally." I answered, moving his head to focus on the target. "Using stones would only get you so far, it may not even faze an enemy of bigger size."

"I could just use my sword..." Bilbo mumbled, staring intently at the target in front of him.

"And what if your enemy is far away?" I questioned. "Let's say one of the company was occupied with an enemy, and another was coming up from behind. They do not notice but you do...and they may not give you a second glance if you were to throw a stone at them. What would you do with just your sword?"

"Throw it..." Bilbo grumbled.

"Then you will have lost your only weapon." I stated, crossing my arms across my chest. "An enemy would come up from behind and kill you."

"..." Bilbo hung his head and let out a big sigh.

I patted Bilbo on the head and went to retrieve the fallen daggers that missed their mark, returning to Bilbo's side and placing one in his hand.

"Try it again Bilbo...here I will show you again and just imitate my action." I stated, getting to my feet and dusting my pant legs.

"You are going to side stance to your target...left leg forward and your right leg is back" I said, standing exactly as I illustrated. "It is a follow through movement, while you take a step forward with your left, your arm is going to follow through...throwing your weapon of choice at your target."

I showed him the movement a couple times without actually throwing something, before I nodded, satisfied at his copy.

"Your stance is not your problem though Bilbo...it is your focus. You are not judging the distance correctly or putting any effort or strength in your throw." I sighed. "If an enemy is coming at you...you will not have time to think too long. Take too much time and you will have missed your chance and the enemy will have the upper hand. Instincts will take over to a point where you will not need to think and just do...it is hard to explain. The more you practice the easier it becomes to be able to nail your target every single time."

"Easy for you to say, not think but do. You've had thousand years of experience." Bilbo sighed in defeat after he had picked up another dagger from the row and throwing it...the dagger now falling short from the target.

I bent down and came close to the hobbit, studying and inspecting him once more.

"Try that again Bilbo?" I urged with a serious look, staring straight at him. "I think I may have found your problem."

Bilbo picked up another dagger and went through the motion as if he were about to throw a stone. My eyes twitched a little and before he swung his arm forward, I quickly took a hold of his wrist, halting his movement.

"You have been holding the dagger wrong this whole time. Hold it at the balance point. Do not flick your wrist...open your eyes, do not be afraid to throw the dagger, and keep your eye in the middle of the target." I advised, letting go of his wrist. "Throw a little harder, but do not flick your wrist."

Bilbo did just as I had said, taking his time to adjust before letting the dagger fly. The pointed weapon did not hit the middle of the makeshift target...but at least this time it had lodged itself into the trunk of the tree.

"There." I smiled in satisfaction as Bilbo stared in shock.

"Did...I really just hit the target?" Bilbo questioned, looking up to me in surprise.

"It is not as easy compared to throwing a stone." I stated. "Try it again and concentrate in the middle."

Bilbo sighed sadly before we went on doing the same thing for another hour before Bilbo collapsed onto the ground, one out of ten of the daggers hitting the middle.

"I'm too tired to go on...and this is what you consider easy?" Bilbo mumbled. "It must've been tough for those that trained under you if this is how you were."

"If you think this training was tough." Balamaethor smiled, whipping sweat from his forehead as he come to stand beside me, his sword at his side. "You would've hated training back when she was a Captain."

"Are you telling me she was worse?" Bilbo gasped out, collapsing on his back. "I can't feel...my arm..."

"Oh our Nana was so serious, stern, strict, harsh, and everything under the sun!" Balamaethor called out.

"I do not think I was that bad." I mumbled scratching the back of my head.

"You had such a reputation of being such a harsh Captain that you scared all the new recruits!" Beriohtarion laughed, hearing our conversation, and looking to Bilbo. "Even to us, her nephews, she was working us just as hard as anyone else."

"She used to make us run for miles and miles for hours one day, then the next day we would be working on our fighting skills until we all collapsed!" Balamaethor dramatized, placing the back of his hand over his forehead.

"And every morning before that we would be doing drills upon drills upon drills! Doing things in unison! And when one person messed up a position, we would all have to stay that way for several minutes before moving on! It was tough!" Beriohtarion sighed dramatically.

"That sounds just awful." Bilbo mumbled.

"But..." Balamaethor pipped up, holding up a finger. "We looked pretty intimidating when we went to war! Not to mention we did our King proud. What we did was like a show, and we took pride that we looked good doing it."

"Because of Nana's training, our soldiers were very strong and ruthless." Beriohtarion smiled proudly. "Even though we went through hell, the outcome was spectacular."

"Nana knew how to bring out the soldier in everyone." Balamaethor said in admiration.

I blushed a bit at the praise, going a bit red as I let out a nervous cough.

"Our Uncle was just as bad when Nana was busy with other Captain business. We would be too tired to stand by the time Uncle was finished with us." Beriohtarion smiled sadly. "But if it wasn't for that training, we probably would have been dead a long time ago."

"Was Nana and my dad really that scary?" Thenidiel said, coming over to our small group.

"To an extent..." Beriohtarion said, placing a hand under his chin. "They were like two different people, there was Nana and Uncle away from the training field...and then there was Captain Bellethiel and Greenwoods Lieutenant Voronwë. The same person but it depended on the situation."

"You should've seen them," Balamaethor said looking to Thenidiel. "once they went to training or on the battlefield, it was like someone snapped their fingers and they were somebody else!"

"You both are over exaggerating..." I sighed, looking between my two nephews.

"You say that, but it's the truth..." Balamaethor mumbled quietly to himself.

"Get back to practicing..." I glared slightly, causing the two to quickly straighten up and shuffle away.

Thenidiel giggled as she watched her cousins go back to training.

"I think you should be practicing as well..." I advised looking to Thenidiel.

"Of course!" Thenidiel smiled, unsheathing a sword that was given to her courtesy (and as an apology) from the Master.

"Here..." I took one of the daggers that we had been using. "Do not use the sword, try this. You said you inherited my strategic mind and our skills, show me what you can do."

Thenidiel smiled with pride, taking the dagger into her left hand and in a fluid motion, flung the dagger straight toward the trunk, missing the middle by an inch or so.

"It's actually my first time throwing a dagger." Thenidiel chuckled nervously, scratching her head. "How'd I do?"

"Not bad," I commented picking up a dagger for myself. "your mother was not lying when she said you were a mixture of my family."

"Completely useless..." I heard someone whisper from a bit farther away. "Couldn't even hit their mark."

This training area was a bit far away from the town, we had to take a boat across the lake to a small land area not too far out and we were supposed to be the only ones around.

I glanced around and listened for the same voice that spoke up and when I saw something move I immediately flung my dagger into a 'random' bush, hearing a thunk, telling me I had hit something.

"What were you thinking!" The voice yelled out.

Through the bushes three men I recognized from the night before jumped out, clearly angry at me for throwing a dangerous weapon in their direction.

"You could've killed us!" The man who yelled first growled out.

"You are interrupting our training, you should not be here." I glared a bit.

"What training?" The man, one who I noticed was the one speaking about my niece, questioned. "You're missing your mark. Can you even fight?"

"You're just itching to pick a fight aren't you?" Thenidiel growled out, gritting her teeth.

"Leave." I said, shooing them away, turning my back to them...already bored of their presence. "You are disturbing us."

"Tch..." The second man who had yet to speak spoke out. "Elven whores..."

Before anyone could blink, I had reached down to pick up one of the daggers and flung it toward the man who had spoken, scaring all three of them. My dagger had lodged itself just half an inch close to the man's head.

"I-if you were a-aiming for my head...you missed." The man stuttered.

"No, I was aiming for your ear." I mumbled, picking up another dagger.

The man touched the side of his ear and winced, pulling his hand back to see red droplets on his finger.

"The Master had apologized on your behalf. If you keep testing my patience, appearing in front of me and my kin...the next dagger will be lodged between your eyes." I threatened, glaring dangerously at the men. "Do I make myself clear."

The three nodded and quickly left.

"I hope we never see them again throughout our stay here." Thenidiel said, coming to stand beside me.

"I do not think they will show themselves if they value their lives." I mumbled, walking toward the spot the men hid and retrieved my missing daggers.

"I always read that elves were such a kind race and was wise beyond measure." Bilbo stated from his place on the ground were he went from laying to sitting. "I don't think threatening those men was a very wise choice..."

"Those men would have come back to taunt us if Nana had not." Thenidiel smiled. "At least now they will learn to stay away."

"Elves of Mirkwood are more dangerous, and less wise according to Beorn, then that of our kin in Rivendell..." I stated. "and we defied our King, another unwise decision, is it surprising that we are so different from the elves you read in your books?"

"It is a bit surprising yes." Bilbo answered. "But you and your friends are far more different from those that I've seen in Mirkwood."

"We're rebels!" Balamaethor called out from where he sparred with his brother.

"Train!" I called out, causing the two brothers to laugh. "Would you like to practice with your sword now Bilbo? Or have you had enough for the day?"

"I think I've had enough." Bilbo huffed out.

"Why don't you go train with Thorin, Nana." Thenidiel smiled as she came to sit beside the exhausted hobbit.

"I think Thorin is a bit busy training his own kin..." I mumbled glancing toward the King who was standing on the sidelines, watching his nephews spar.

"So what happened that night? After I left you two alone in the room?" Thenidiel questioned curiously.

"Left who in the room alone?" Bilbo questioned.

"Thorin and Nana." Thenidiel answered. "Something must have happened between the two of you, I've noticed he's become more concerned about you after that night."

"Nothing really..." I mumbled in embarrassment. "just came to a realization is all..."

"Oh? Did he kiss you?" Thenidiel urged. "You're turning red!"

"I don't think anything..." Bilbo cut himself off looking straight up at me. "You really are turning red, did something really happen between the two of you?"

"Nothing happened you two." I mumbled a bit in irritation. "And even if something did...I would like it to be kept between the two of us for now..."

I turned my back to them and made my way toward Beriohtarion and Balamaethor, intent on practicing with them.

"So, does this mean we're going to be royalty?" Balamaethor smirked.

"Be quiet and take your stance." I mumbled blankly, taking out Ringil. "I do hope you did not slack off in my absence."

"We will make you proud." Beriohtarion smiled taking his stance with his brother.

"You two against me." I commanded, watching them carefully.

* * *

We had decided to break for the day, practicing at the crack of dawn till late afternoon took its toll on all of us.

"They're improvin." Dwalin stated, coming to stand by me, whipping his brow.

"They are." I nodded as we all made our way toward Bellethiel's niece and Master Baggins. "Are we ready to leave?"

"Just in time!" Thenidiel smiled up at me, motioning for the company to sit and relax under the sun.

"What's going on?" Gloin questioned.

"Belle and her two nephews are just about to spar." Master Baggins commented, pointing toward the open field in front of them.

"We're about to see something amazing!" Thenidiel smiled in excitement.

"I have to see this." Kili smiled, taking a seat beside our burglar, pulling his brother down with him. "Twelve coins on Belle."

"It's two against one!" Fili pointed out. "I bet on the nephews."

"You bet against Belle the last time and you lost." Nori stated, laughing as he took a seat with his brothers. "Haven't you learned your lesson?"

"That time I was bitter..." Fili mumbled. "But come on, two against one!"

"They were trained by Nana..." Thenidiel pondered. "I may have to agree on Fili."

"Care to bet on that lass?" Gloin questioned.

"Of course!" Thenidiel smiled, glancing toward Gloin. "I bet on my cousins."

"Then I shall bet on your Aunt." Gloin smiled. "Thank you for the money lass."

"I shall be the one thanking you when my cousins win." Thenidiel smiled.

Sacks of coins were tossed between the company as they settled on the ground, some lighting their pipes while others argued about the outcome.

I smiled and crossed my arms across my chest, standing beside Dwalin and Balin.

"What about you brother?" Dwalin questioned, smirking toward the elder dwarf.

"I'm not betting on this one brother." Balin smiled. "If what Thenidiel said is true, that Belle trained them, then this could go either way."

"And you Thorin?" Dwalin questioned.

I shook my head, wanting no part in the bet as I watched the three stand at a ready. Bellethiel standing at one end of the field and her nephews standing side by side at the other, both sides waiting for the other to make the first move.

Before anyone could blink, the two twins were the one to give in. Both splitting up and heading toward Bellethiel on opposite sides. They attacked simultaneously and in a flash Bellethiel had taken out one of her short swords to block Balamaethor from behind, while her sword...Ringil if I recall, was bought up to block Beriohtarion. The sound of metal hitting metal rang loudly across the field, the silence carrying the sound far. The twins gritted their teeth and pushed harder against Bellethiel's weapon hoping to break through her stance. But when none budged, Bellethiel slashed Ringil forward, breaking Beriohtarion's stance and shoved him back.

Bellethiel's attention was now directed toward her youngest nephew as she bought her sword down on the unsuspecting elf, who quickly jumped back...the sword just inches from slicing his face.

While Bellethiel's back was turned, her eldest nephew took advantage of her sudden distraction and jumped at her with his sword raised above his head.

I thought he would get a hit on her...I really did, but she took out her other short swords and hurled it in his direction, aimed straight for his shoulder. At the last second, Beriohtarion moved slightly to the left in mid-air, the short sword tearing a hole in his coat.

Balamaethor thrusted his sword forward causing Bellethiel to roll to the side to avoid his attack and bought hers up to block Beriohtarion who came up from behind. The two converged on the cornered elf, but Bellethiel had lashed out her left leg and kicked Beriohtarion away, his body skidding across the ground. In one fluid motion, she took a hold of Balamaethor who came rushing toward her, and flung him toward his brother.

They now stood exactly where they were from the beginning of the sparring practice except for the two nephews who were now kneeling on the ground covered in dirt, Balamaethor assisting his brother up.

"You slacked off." I heard Bellethiel call out shaking her head. "Again!"

I saw a different side of Bellethiel, one I had seen once back at Rivendell when those group of elves picked a fight with us in the practice area. Her eyes had grown cold, though there was a certain spark in her eyes...excitement is the only way I think I could explain. I stared in awe at how she fought with her nephews, it was fluid...they moved like water. Like an intricate and intoxicating dance that I could not turn my eyes from.

And they went at it again, their speed...if possible, picking up the longer they fought. Their strikes getting stronger, their defense unbreakable, both sides unyielding and unwilling to give away.

"So this is what they did when the lass was a Captain..." Dwalin mumbled, admiring the practice.

"Gotta admire the lass for all her hard work." Balin smiled. "I would have loved to see the training regiment when she practiced with the warriors under her command."

"Apparently she was pretty ruthless according to Beriohtarion and Balamaethor." Thenidiel smiled, watching the fight intently. "Strict and scary."

"So, have you told her Thorin?" Balin whispered quietly.

"We've come to an understanding...and I found it reciprocated..." I mumbled, watching Bellethiel move about.

"And what do you plan to do about it?" Balin urged.

"See what happens from here on out I suppose." I stated honestly.

"I approve." Dwalin grumbled. "As much as I disliked the elf in the beginning, she begins to grow on ya."

"You two need to learn to let me handle this business on my own..." I grumbled in irritation.

"We're just concerned friends Thorin..." Dwalin said, smirking at me. "And you better handle it quickly..."

"Hmph." I grumbled, my attention now turned back toward the fighting match in front of us.

Dwalin and Balin laughed before letting the subject slide.

"Thenidiel!" Balamaethor called out, blocking Bellethiel's sword as he held her there. "Join us!"

"Join you?" Thenidiel questioned.

"It'll be fun! And you get to learn first hand how our Nana fights!" Beriohtarion yelled out, smiling as he was able to push Bellethiel away from his brother. "Be quick!"

"Coming!" Thenidiel smiled, taking out her sword and jumping into the fight.

"That's cheating!" Gloin growled out loudly.

"Care to change your bet brother?" Fili questioned, jabbing his brother in his ribs.

"I'm still sticking to Belle..." Kili grumbled, jabbing his brother back.

"Come Nana!" Balamaethor grunted, gritting his teeth. "Take this seriously!"

I saw Bellethiel raise an eyebrow, before lowering her sword and shook her head.

"Would one of you mind lending me another sword?" Bellethiel questioned, stepping away from the fight. "They want me to be serious...and they will understand the saying 'be careful what you wish for.'"

Bellethiel had a smug smile on her face as she glanced back to her kin who were still on the defense, readying for the next attack.

"I don't think Thorin would mind one bit." Balin offered, gesturing toward me.

Bellethiel's ice blue eyes stared at me and when her eyes met mine I could not help but reach for my sword that I had been given and tossed it to her.

She nodded her head in thanks, before catching the hilt with her free hand.

Bellethiel, in a fluid motion, dashed straight for her nephews and niece.

If at all possible, the clash of her swords against her nephews grew louder, and the strikes on both sides became more aggressive and ferocious.

"They're really going all out!" Kili cheered on. "Go Belle!"

"Shush!" Fili scolded, leaning forward. "I'm watching."

"This is her being serious." Balin admired. "I would hate to be on the receiving end."

I was entranced once more, my concentration more on Bellethiel now more then before.

"Beautiful..." I whispered quietly.

"The fight or the lass?" Dwalin joked.

"The fight." I grumbled out in annoyance, clearly lying and I'm sure Dwalin and Balin could tell for they laughed at my expense.

Bellethiel looked to be cornered...her nephews keeping her occupied while Thenidiel would try and get a hit on her, trading off between her nephews to try and keep Bellethiel distracted and occupied. But she would not fall for any of their tricks, every trade off and distraction was met with a defense or a sword or an evasion. Bellethiel never broke with the pressure her kin was putting on her.

"Thenidiel!" Bellethiel called out as she blocked her niece. "If you are sparring with me, then you have to fight as if you wish to kill me. Think of this as a real battle and come at me with your all."

Thenidiel nodded before she jumped back, breaking the contact and barely dodging her aunts swords.

Suddenly, Beriohtarion came up behind Bellethiel and pinned her arms at her side while Balamaethor and Thenidiel came at her with their swords raised.

"I win!" Fili called out with a smile, giving Bofur a high five.

"You bet against Belle?" Kili looked up at Bofur in shock as the floppy hat dwarf just puffed away on his pipe.

"I don't doubt Belle's strength one bit, but two against one...well three now. With two of them being trained by Belle herself, at some point the master becomes the student." Bofur smiled, clapping his brother on the shoulder. "Tis a shame you missed out Kili."

We had thought it was over, but Bellethiel had cocked her head back and slammed it against her nephew causing him to release his grip to nurse his wound. She had taken up her sword and disarmed Thenidiel, taking the young elf by surprise for she fell straight on her back. Bellethiel ran to close the distance between her and Balamaethor and held her own sword against his throat while the other, my sword, was thrust back to meet a oncoming Beriohtarion halting him in his stride...any closer and it would have pierced through his chest.

"You should not celebrate too early dear brother!" Kili smiled in triumph, holding his hand out. "And you should not doubt our lovely Belle."

Fili grumbled in defeat as he handed his brother a small pack of coins.

"You let your guard down when you thought victory was yours." Bellethiel smiled in triumph. "Try again next time dear nephews...and niece."

The two nephews let out a breathe of relief when Bellethiel had lowered her swords and went to help up her niece, dusting off the dirt as all four of them laughed happily. The three cousins relaxing against each other while Bellethiel smiled at the sight.

"I am sorry to have kept us here longer then you wanted." Bellethiel said, all four of them coming back to where we sat.

"When we said take it seriously, we didn't mean that serious..." Balamaethor grumbled, huffing tiredly, but still smiling.

"I was not going to go easy on you, even if you asked Thenidiel to join." Bellethiel commented, looking toward me. "Thank you for the sword."

Bellethiel handed the sword back to me by the hilt, and as I took a hold of it our hands lingered together for longer then a second as I nodded my thanks to her.

"Shall we head back and get some rest after a long day of training?" Bellethiel suggested to me.

"We'll call it a day!" I called out as everyone began lugging themselves back to the boat we had came in. Bellethiel and myself took up the rear as we headed back, making sure no one strayed behind.

"You, my dear sister, just witnessed who our Nana used to be." I had heard her nephew Beriohtarion say, smiling as he slung an arm around his cousin Thenidiel. "Valauthiel was the name given to her by the warriors she commanded."

"Valauthiel?" I questioned looking up at the elf beside me.

"A title I was given for my deeds in war." Bellethiel smiled down to me.

"What does it mean?" I questioned.

"God of War." Bellethiel laughed quietly. "Though I have not gone by that name for centuries."

"Why?" I asked curiously.

"It was a name given to me by those who I fought alongside in battle. After my banishment...I felt I could not go by that name again." Bellethiel said sadly. "My brother had a second name as well...though I think it was given to him as an inside jest."

"Hm?" I urged.

"Eruaphadion." Bellethiel said, sighing sadly. "It means 'Follower of God.' And in a sense, with my name as well...he did follow everything that I did and commanded."

Bellethiel looked toward her nephews who were speaking quietly to Thenidiel.

"Though...I think my nephews gave their Uncle that name and began spreading it around. It caught on very quickly." Bellethiel smiled fondly.

I looked up to Bellethiel and saw how much she cared about her family, how much she cared about her brother and I thought for a second before speaking.

"When we reach Erebor and reclaim the kingdom...your brother will be honored along with those you have lost in battle after your banishment. Their name will be honored alongside my fallen kin." I promised.

"That is very kind of you Thorin." Bellethiel smiled affectionately, placing a hand on my shoulder before quickly taking her hand back, looking down sadly.

"Is something the matter?" I questioned, intrigued at the sudden change of emotion.

Bellethiel coughed awkwardly into her hand as she looked away, a slight tinge of pink coloring her cheeks.

"If we are being honest here...I do miss your fur lined coat..." Bellethiel mumbled quietly.

I could not help my reaction, I laughed bringing the company's attention to us...which only seemed to cause Bellethiel to shy away and pout. Something I had not seen the elf do throughout our adventure.

I steadied myself, placing a hand over my mouth to stifle my laugh as I regained my composure and looked back up to Bellethiel.

"I'm sorry, I did not mean to laugh." I said, giving a small smile as we continued walking. "Then if we are being honest, I do miss that Elvish garment you wore back in Rivendell."

I saw Bellethiel halt in her advance and I looked back to her, confused as to why she had stopped. And when Bellethiel suddenly started walking, making sure to walk beside me, I saw her face become more red as she mumbled quietly so only I could hear.

"I do not wear dresses..."


	26. The Last Day of Peace

We had been staying at our lodgings for quite some time. Weeks had passed and the company was close to being at full strength, I had overheard that tonight would be our last night here, for Thorin had gone to the Master and asked for a boat to take us across the waters and to the mountain.

Today was a day of rest for the company, no training, no preparation, and no worries. The last day to enjoy the peace and quiet for we did not know what awaited us when we reach Erebor.

On this particular day, I decided to walk around Lake-Town, exploring a village I had visited every so often during its prime while I was a Captain in Greenwood. And though it was a day of rest, my mind was plagued by nightmares.

 _"Reclaiming the mountain...will come at a price."_ Tirananniel's voice echoed in my mind. _"This is set in stone I'm afraid...the direct line of Durin will never sit on that throne."_

Flashes of Fili and Kili being struck by arrow after arrow, and Thorin with his head on my lap...blood gushing from the wound through his abdomen caused me to halt in place.

'Thorin...' I thought sadly, averting my gaze to the ground as flashes of the vision surfaced.

_I saw myself standing in the great hall of Erebor. Elves and dwarves standing in their finest clothing. Three altars stood in the middle, and on top the altars lay Thorin, Fili and Kili...dressed in clothes fit for royalty. Eyes closed, motionless, pale, and peacefully sleeping. I stood closest to Thorin's altar along with the company beside me, their heads lowered and tears in some of their eyes._

_I had knelt in front of Thorin's altar, tears falling from my eyes and I had placed a gentle kiss on his forehead._

_"Guren níniatha n'i lû n'i a-govenitham. (My heart shall weep until I see you again)."_ I repeated, remembering what I had said in the vision. _"I will always love you, Mell nín (My beloved)."_

I shook my head, hoping to banish the images from my mind.

'It cannot be set in stone...' I thought, gritting my teeth. 'I will not accept it...'

Even though it was supposed to be a time of peace...I could not find rest. The closer I got to Thorin the more I began to think of the vision Tirananniel had shown me. I would always see such destruction and I could not keep the vision at away...and it hurt every time I saw Thorin lay motionless on that altar.

'Thorin...' I thought, starting to walk once more and I took a sideways glance to the mountain. 'I will do everything in my power to make sure you and your kin will sit on that mountain for years to come.'

"Get out of the way!" Some one yelled out.

I was about to turn the corner of a house until I saw a group of guards barge past, pushing some of the villagers aside. I took a step back and hid in the shadows under one of the houses I was passing. I watched carefully as the guards were flanked all around the Master and Alfrid.

"Tomorrow we will be rid of those pesky dwarves and their elven company." Alfrid scoffed.

"I had given them food, armor, weapons, medicine, and everything under the sun!" The Master complained, letting out an angry huff. "They've eaten so much food and overstayed their welcome! You know what I gained? Nothing, I've lost money instead of gaining it!"

"Don't worry sire." Alfrid comforted. "Think of it this way you handled it perfectly, your popularity's never been so high...the entire town twittering your name."

The Master smirked proudly.

"Yes. It was rather clever." The Master took out a handkerchief and coughed into it. "Either our little friends return triumphant, in which case...I stand to make a pretty penny."

The Master smiled back to Alfrid, as I glared dangerously...now confirming their true intention.

"Or old Smaug dines on dwarf, and elves, for a day or two. The important thing is that they will soon be off our hands." The Master said, now walking away toward his well built house.

'You would stand to make a pretty penny?' I thought, glaring in their direction, now stepping out from my hiding place. 'The greed of some men.'

"Bellethiel!"

I looked to where the voice had come from to see Tilda with a group of kids headed my way.

"Good morning Tilda." I smiled as the group of children came to crowd around me. "I am happy to see you in person before we take our leave. I wish to thank you and your sister for repairing our clothing."

"Good morning Bellethiel and it was our pleasure!" Tilda smiled cheerfully.

"Where is your sister?" I questioned curiously.

"She's at home with father and Bain." Tilda answered.

Something tugged on my pant legs behind me and I looked to see a younger boy smiling up at me in excitement.

"And who is this handsome young man." I smiled, bending down to scoop the young boy into my arms, placing him on my knee.

"These are my friends Thora, Astrid, Hulda." Tilda introduced pointing to the girls. "And that's Einar and his little brother Delling."

"Delling, a fine name." I praised the little boy. "Any reason you all are out so early?"

"Deciding on what to do." Astrid smiled. "Tilda told us of elves in Lake-Town and we were excited to see one in person."

Delling decided to tug at my ear, clearly fascinated by my pointed ones and I smiled down at the boy.

"Why don't you tell us a story Bellethiel." Tilda urged.

I looked at the young girl in confusion before the rest decided to ask for a story.

I sighed before smiling at the group of children.

"How about we head some place where we can all sit and not block the walkway." I suggested, standing back up with the young boy still in my arms. "We can sit at the steps of our lodgings."

I led the children back to our housing area, and once there I sat on the steps with Delling on my lap and the children sat in front of me.

"I am...not sure what story to tell." I thought, looking to Tilda for some assistance. "What do you purpose?"

"Adventure!" Einur called out.

"How about a romance story?" Hulda sighed happily.

"I do not think I know very much stories that are appropriate..." I mumbled, as I felt strands of my hair being tugged.

"No tragedy." Tilda suggested. "You can always make one up."

'Adventure...and romance maybe?' I thought before looking at the expecting faces of the children.

So I spun a tale, retelling the story of the 'Banished Warrior'...a thing of Legends as Gandalf had put it. The story of Valauthiel, the elf who was a strong warrior who served loyally under his King, until...he defied him, betrayed him for the sake of the dwarves of Erebor, helping them in their time of need. When he defied his King he was banished from his home and for a long time he had dedicated himself to protecting dwarves. He ventured all over Middle-earth to Rivendell, fighting goblins in the Misty Mountains, destroying packs of orcs and wargs on raids. How he rode on the back of the Great Eagles and met a skin changer who took on the form of a bear. Defeated spiders and once, faced the great serpents of the North. At some point...finding love along the way.

"A dragon!" Einur called out in surprise. "What are they like?"

"Terrifying creatures that you should never face alone." I replied to Einur who sat beside me.

"Have you met this Banished Warrior?" Astrid questioned.

"Once." I smiled.

"What's he like?" Hulda questioned. "Where is he now?"

"I bet he's very noble and honorable." Astrid sighed dreamily.

"Why would you say that?" I questioned curiously.

"He defied a King that turned his back on those that are in need. No King should do that, Kings should help their allies and his people. Valauthiel is more of a King than he was." Astrid stated proudly.

"How does his story end?" Tilda questioned. "You said he found love, is he living happily ever after now?"

"His story is...still unfinished." I stated, smiling. "I do not even think he has proclaimed his love yet, but when I do find out how his story ends...I will return tell you."

"I wanna be a strong warrior like Valauthiel!" Einur proclaimed, standing up and pretending to fight.

I laughed as Delling jumped from my lap and began jousting with his brother with imaginary swords.

"One day I will travel Middle-Earth and see the beautiful sights, slaying orcs and goblins!" Delling claimed.

"And I will join you dear brother!" Einur laughed.

"Hey! Let's play blindman's bluff!" Thora called out, jumping from where she sat.

"Blindman's bluff?" I questioned curiously as Tilda and Astrid pulled me up to my feet. "What is that?"

"You blindfold the person who is 'it' and then we spin them around, disorienting them while they try to catch those who are not 'it.' Those who are not, try to dodge the persons attempt at catching them." Tilda smiled. "You'll play won't you Bellethiel?"

"Well...how do you play?" I questioned.

"You've never played blindman's bluff before?" Astrid stepped back in shock.

"We did not play such games where I lived." I stated, scratching the back of my head.

"Bend down." Tilda smiled, holding up a long piece of cloth.

I bent down a bit to Tilda's level and was a bit taken back when she put the cloth over my eyes.

"Now as we have said we spin you around." Astrid instructed as the two girls began to spin me around several times over.

"Then you try to catch us!" Hulda giggled as I heard footsteps begin scampering away along with my name being called.

I went toward the area that I heard some of the kids go and I heard a slight giggle and reached out to tap one of the kids. I heard a defeated huff as I went around to find the rest of the children as they shouted my name, quickly catching all five of them.

"I am a bit at an advantage..." I mumbled lifting the cloth and pointed to my ears, smiling. "Maybe one of you kids should be 'it.'?"

For the rest of the day, I played with the children in front of our housing area, the same game of course and I had...fun. I laughed as the children suddenly began chasing me, the simple game of blindman's bluff turning into a gang up.

"Hello lass." The voice of Balin called out.

Balin and Thorin came toward the house just as Delling tackled me from behind and hung on as I smiled back at the boy.

"Have a nice day?" Balin questioned.

"A fun day." I smiled, reaching back to take Delling into my arms and stood up. "Did you just come back from talking with the Master?"

"Yes." Thorin answered, as he looked around me to see the children now huddled behind me clinging to my pant legs, nervously glancing at the dwarf...all except for Tilda. "Tomorrow, before the sun rises we will head for the mountain on a boat provided by the Master. We just had a short meeting for some last minute preparation."

"You're leaving?" Delling questioned sadly. "Already?"

I looked to Delling in my arms who was rested on my hip and smiled.

"We will see each other again." I smiled, placing him back on the ground. "It is getting late...you all should be headed home, I am sure your parents are worried about you."

The kids all began to leave headed in the same direction before Delling stopped and turned around.

"Bye Belle!" Delling smiled, waving along with his brother before Einur began pulling the little boy back.

"You're very good with kids." Balin commented, smiling as the kids vanished around a corner.

"I had to raise two boys, I **still** am raising two...three now counting Thenidiel." I smiled as I turned to head back to the house. "I better be good with kids."

"Aren't they a bit old to be considered kids?" Balin smiled.

"When they start acting their age, I will stop considering them kids." I replied. "Are the company already in the house?"

"I assume so, we're leaving early tomorrow. Hopefully they're taking it easy and not drinking so much." Thorin replied.

* * *

When night had fallen I was again...left alone to my thoughts, this time in complete darkness.

After Thorin, Balin and myself entered the house we were greeted by a company of dwarves celebrating with drinks all around.

Dwalin, Gloin and Balamaethor having a drinking contest, which I should have advised Dwalin to never challenge an elf to a drinking competition. Beriohtarion speaking to Dori while Thenidiel sang and played a tune with Bofur to lighten the mood. It was a nice end to a peaceful day.

But now I was alone, having extinguished the candles to call it a night. The silence now my only friend while the whole town slept.

Why was I alone when there were three other elves that did not need sleep? I had ordered them to get a nights rest to prepare for the journey ahead.

'What can I do...to prevent the deaths of the Durin sons.' I contemplated, sighing sadly before pulling at a strand of my hair, growling in frustration. 'I have no plan...'

"Bellethiel?"

I turned my head to the direction of the stares to see the outline of Thorin.

"Could not sleep?" I questioned.

The outline of Thorin shook, his hair swaying a bit side to side before I reached over to light one of the candles near me. I patted the chair across from me as Thorin maneuvered his way to where I had motioned to. Plopping down hard and sighing sadly.

"What ails you my King?" I questioned.

"Nothing ails me Bellethiel..." Thorin mumbled. "Just that Balin and Dwalin seem to be interested in my personal affairs..."

I chuckled a bit and smiled at Thorin.

"Seems as though everyone has taken interests in what goes on between us." I smiled. "Thenidiel has spoken to me countless of times."

"My focus is on reclaiming the mountain...but other thoughts seem to cloud my mind." Thorin replied honestly. "I do not know where to go with it...or how to deal with it..."

"I have no experience in this category, none at all except for the information my siblings told me and what I saw between others." I smiled. "Though they were no help most of the time."

Thorin smiled slightly as he lifted his head, his eyes staring straight at me, holding my own.

"There is no pressure Thorin." I assured. "Your attention is on the mountain, I do not expect much."

There was silence between us and I took the time to admire the dwarf in front of me. Though I was used to seeing him in armor and his thick clothing he still looked good...for a dwarf. The strands of grey streaked and mixed into his black hair. Taking a long time to appreciate the color of his eyes, in some lighting it would look green...while in others it took on a blue hue.

The longer I admired, the more nervous I got at what I was about to say next...I could feel my cheeks heat up and my heart thump hard against my chest.

"I never said it out right...straight to you at least..." I said, interrupting the silence. "you've only heard it while I was having a conversation with my niece, but I care about you Thorin."

Whatever he was thinking, he was now snapped out of his thoughts and glanced up at me in shock.

"More than I should, I suppose it started back in Rivendell." I averted my eyes, blushing and smiling fondly. "Maybe even before that...Thenidiel would probably say love."

More silence and I began to shuffle a bit, nervous still even though I knew Thorin felt the same.

"I just thought you should know, and hear me telling you instead of knowing through a conversation between myself and my niece." I mumbled, now a bit embarrassed.

I sighed before placing a hand over my face.

'I feel absolutely ridiculous...' I thought, scolding myself. 'it seemed so much easier when Anameleth and Voronwë explained how they confessed their feelings to the person they cared about...what in Eru's name was I thinking...'

In my slight scolding...I did not notice Thorin had gotten up from his chair and stood in front of me until a hand took a hold of my wrist and pulled my hand away from my face.

Since I was sitting and Thorin was standing, I had to look up at Thorin slightly...curious as to what he was doing.

His face leaned close and before I knew it I felt something pressed to my lips taking me by surprise. Soft and smooth was how I would describe what I felt...and Thorin was so close that I could smell his scent...it was intoxicating...addicting.

My thoughts were...jumbled, I forgot what I was thinking about for a second and before I could register what exactly was happening the pressure was gone. Thorin stepped back with a slight smirk on his face as I just sat there with my mouth slightly opened.

"You ordered your family to rest, so now I am ordering the same." Thorin said, smiling at my expression. "Good night Bellethiel."

I just watched as Thorin blew the candle out and made his way back towards the stairs to head to his room.

I reached up and touched my lips, now possibly smiling like a fool and as I recalled what happened (if possible) my heart hammered harder in my chest.

"You have fallen hard..." I mumbled, smiling as I relaxed into my seat.

The sound of the front door caught my ears though snapping me out of my euphoria, the sound followed by a pair of footsteps.

'One person?' I thought listening quietly. 'No...two. There are two of them...and they are being very quiet...'

I slowly took out my short sword and waited until I heard them creep closer to me. I jumped up from the chair I sat in and lashed out at the unsuspecting intruder. I heard my short sword clash with another, and I grabbed a hold of the persons wrist and flung them toward my chair, hearing glass shatter loudly to the ground.

I heard a swish of a sword aiming for my head, I bent backwards and twirled to face the second person before kicking out to swipe the legs of the second intruder, bringing them to the ground...hearing another clatter of things crashing to the ground.

"Wait!" A mans voice called out. "Bellethiel?"

"Legolas?" I gasped out, looking back to where I had thrown the first intruder.

"What's going on here?"

A flicker of light came from the stairway, and I looked to see Thorin and the company coming down the stairs in a hurry. Now blinking the sleep from their eyes.

"I am sorry to have woken you," I apologized to the rest, now turning to face Tauriel and Legolas. "I thought they were intruders...or worse assassins."

I reached down to help Tauriel up before looking to Legolas.

"What are you doing here?" I questioned.

Ori went about lighting the candles while some sat on the benches around the table...some already falling back to sleep on the ground.

"We had taken an orc alive and questioned him." Tauriel answered. "He mentioned that they had shot a morgul arrow through the she-elf and when I heard I came straight away. I did not think you had a healer...though, looking now I see that you do."

Tauriel glanced behind me to whom I assumed was my niece.

"The orc gave us a warning that followed the news...'Your world will burn, now time has come again. My master serves...The One. Death is upon you. The flames of war are upon you.'"

'The One...' I thought looking to Legolas.

"Their leader wants your King dead." Legolas continued. "Why, I do not know. But at the warning from the orc my father ordered the realm on lockdown. No one enters or leaves, and when I found out Tauriel had left I had to follow."

"We were tracking those orcs and I watched as they tried to find a way to Lake-Town." Tauriel said. "I thought we were too late, but I see no orc filth here."

"The King is angry." Legolas informed.

"When you betray his trust and his orders he tends to be that way." I answered looking to Tauriel. "It is not the first time a Captain of his had done that...I can only assume what comes next."

Tauriel looked away sadly.

"We leave tomorrow." I informed.

"Leave where?" Legolas questioned.

"We leave for the mountain." I answered causing Legolas to tense. "I hate to ask this of you...both of you. But the orcs are bound to come here, I do not know when they will arrive...but I hope it is not tonight. If they do come here, I want you to cut them off. Make sure they never follow us, or figure out where we are."

"Bellethiel..." Tauriel mumbled, before nodding her head.

"Scout the perimeter of the town, if they arrive tonight then make sure they do not find out where the company sleeps." I said looking to my nephews and niece. "We will scout around as well, no rest tonight for us I am afraid..."

"We're fine with that." Beriohtarion replied, getting up from where he sat.

Legolas and Tauriel nodded as well.

"Beriohtarion, take Thenidiel and scout to the North. Balamaethor will take the South while Legolas and Tauriel take East and West." I ordered.

"What about you?" Legolas questioned, ready to turn and leave.

"I will take watch on the roof of this building. Any orc comes toward this house will be killed on sight." I answered.

"We should leave tonight." Dwalin grumbled, pushing off from the wall he was leaning on. "Head for the mountain."

"No." I stated, turning to glance at the company. "You all need a good nights rest before we head back into the wilds. Take advantage of our last peaceful night here."

"And what of you?" Thorin questioned.

"Elves do not need much rest." Thenidiel answered. "Try and sleep easy Thorin, trust that we will keep you safe tonight."

Thorin looked up to me and I nodded, smiling sweetly. For a second we just stared at each other before he nodded reluctantly.

"You all have your orders." I called out, returning my gaze to the elves in the room.

They all nodded before heading toward the door as the company made their way back up to the second floor.

"Tauriel..." I called, stopping her from leaving. "I am sorry for what is about to transpire should your fate be the same as my own..."

"Our King only cares about his realm, he would lock us away from the light and let darkness descend if he had his way. I will not stand by, do nothing and just watch...this is our fight as well." Tauriel shook her head, before looking behind me.

I turned to follow her gaze as I caught Kili quickly turning away to head back up the stairs. I smiled knowingly before turning back to Tauriel who averted her gaze to the ground.

"I see..." I smiled, laughing quietly as the red head elf coughed nervously.

"Is there something else you wanted to speak about?" Tauriel questioned, changing the topic.

"When we leave...there is a family here I am worried about." I stated. "The father goes by the name Bard, along with his three children Bain, Sigrid and Tilda. Watch out for them...if we do wake the dragon in that mountain...I worry for them."

"Bard..." Tauriel nodded. "I will do the best that I can."

I quickly explained to Tauriel where she could find Bard and his family before she departed, vanishing into the night. Leaving me alone once more in the house.

"Bellethiel." Thorin called.

I turned to him as he beckoned me over to where he stood.

"Thorin?" I questioned as I stood in front of him, blushing a bit when I remembered what had happened between us.

"Be safe, tomorrow we depart for the mountain. Be at the docks on time." Thorin informed as I nodded. "And thank you for all that you're doing."

"As I said when we escaped the goblin tunnels...the company, you and your kin's safety is my top priority, our top priority." I smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I shall see you tomorrow morning. Sleep well my King."

I headed out the door, making sure it was shut completely and made my way to the roof of the house. I sat on the edge and overlooked the area around the house. No orc would get past me and lay a hand on my King.

* * *

"Is everyone ready to leave?" Thorin questioned as the company began exiting the house.

"All present except for our elves." Dwalin grumbled looking around.

Thorin glanced up to the top of the house to see it empty and tensed as he made his way to the docks.

"They knew to meet at the docks, I'm sure they'll be there." Balin assured.

"What if they're not..." Ori questioned with worry.

"They'll be there." Thorin stated, leading at the front of the company as the guards stood on the sides, leading them to where the boat was.

The docks were filled with people from Lake-Town, everyone wishing the company farewell. They made a path leading toward the large boat and the moment the company got there, the guards began handing the dwarves weapons and other last minute provisions that weren't inside the boat.

"They're not here..." Bilbo said with worry, looking around frantically. "we aren't gonna leave without them are we?"

Thorin stopped placing the equipment into the boat, taking a glance around before sighing sadly.

"If they do not make it...we will have no other choice." Thorin said looking away in despair.

"We can't risk any more days," Balin looked to Bilbo apologetically who stared in back in disbelief. "if we want to open the door in time...we have to leave as soon as possible."

"You can't be serious..." Bilbo questioned looking to Thorin, almost pleading for him to say he was joking.

When Bilbo found that they were quite serious, the hobbit turned to glance around once more. 'Belle...where are you?'

The company began filing into the large boat, those at the end picking up the oars to row as the musicians began to play a ceremonious melody while the Master stood on a raised platform waving as the people all around cheered and clapped.

"Go now with our goodwill and good wishes." The Master proclaimed. "And may your return bring good fortune to all!"

With that farewell the company pushed off, rowing along the path as some waved at the cheering people.

Bilbo looked up toward one of the rooftops of the houses, having seen a blur in the corner of his eyes.

"Wait..." Bilbo called, pointing in that direction. "Wait! There!"

While some kept on rowing, the rest of the company turned their attention to see three figures racing and jumping across the roofs.

"Make room for us!" The voice of Beriohtarion called out.

"Or we'll end up landing on top one of you!" Balamaethor said, his laughter echoing out.

The company made an open space in the middle of the boat as the three elves jumped and landed gracefully straight at the center, rocking the boat just a bit.

"Where's your aunt?" Bombur asked. "Is Belle not coming?"

Thenidiel smiled before pointing up toward the opposite side.

Before the company could follow her direction, a blurred figure landed at the front of the boat where Thorin stood scaring the company just a bit.

Bilbo was the first to recover and sighed in relief before looking up toward the elder elf.

"What happened?" Bilbo questioned.

"Sorry we took so long." Thenidiel smiled. "Nana had us do one last scout around the area before we met up with you all."

"We thought you weren't going to make it." Bilbo smiled happily.

"We would not have missed our ride." Bellethiel replied, patting the hobbit on the head.

"You all should rest." Thorin said, taking a glance to Bellethiel.

"Thorin, we do not need..."

"When was the last you all rested?" Thorin questioned.

Bellethiel glanced to her kin, who only shrugged their shoulders.

"Rest for a bit." Thorin ordered. "We'll wake you all when we're reach the shores."

Bellethiel hesitated, glancing down to Thorin before she decided to take a seat on the bottom of the boat beside Thorin. As the elf drifted into her meditation state to rest her mind and body she ended up leaning against Thorin unconsciously.

Most of the company noticed and decided to look away, smiling at the scene. Some silently passing small packs of coins around. But what they did not see was the small smile on their Kings face as they departed from Lake-Town.


	27. You're Part of the Company (Side Story)

_~Dwalin~_

"A hammer is better! You can't deny that!" Dwalin growled out.

"I will deny it!" Balamaethor growled, glaring down at the tattooed dwarf. "Why would you use that hammer of yours? It's heavy and weighs you down when you lug it about! Now, a sword! Light and easy, strikes your enemy down and it doesn't weight you down, that's the way to go!"

"Nonsense!" Dwalin argued.

"At least we're not comparing it to a bow!" Beriohtarion mumbled.

"Can't we just all come to an understanding that we all have our weapons of choice and that all weapons are satisfactory?" Thenidiel smiled nervously, trying to calm the three arguing warriors.

"No." Balamaethor and Dwalin yelled, starting up another argument while Beriohtarion added his opinion every so often.

"Nana!" Balamaethor called out, pointing toward Dwalin. "You'll settle this argument, which is better? Sword or Hammer?"

"Do not drag me into your argument..." Bellethiel mumbled, pinching the bridge of her nose.

The day started off so peacefully in Lake-Town, with Bellethiel sitting across from Thorin reading a random book when her nephews and Dwalin began talking about wars they had fought, that soon escalated into an argument on which weapon is better.

"She agrees with us!" Balamaethor claimed.

"She had no opinion to add!" Dwalin glared. "She said she didn't want to be apart of this argument."

"To end this tiresome debate, I will say hammer..." Bellethiel mumbled.

Dwalin smiled proudly at the twins as the two boys groaned in frustration.

"You don't believe that Nana!" Beriohtarion called out, pointing accusingly at his mother.

"You asked for my opinion and I am giving it..." Bellethiel sighed, now flipping through the pages of her book, rereading the same sentence several times over due to the distraction coming from her children and Dwalin.

"Let's ask Thorin then." Balamaethor stated, glancing to the king.

"Hammer." Thorin answered quickly.

"But you use a sword!" Balamaethor emphasized, pulling at his hair. "This is unfair..."

"Three to two." Dwalin smiled smugly.

"Thenidel! Dear sister...please!" Balamaethor pleaded.

"I don't want to have a say..." Thenidiel mumbled, shuffling nervously. "I dabble in healing."

"How about we go outside and settle this then?" Beriohtarion suggested, causing Balamaethor and Dwalin to instantly jump to their feet.

"Agreed." They both said, already headed toward the door with Beriohtarion dragging Thenidiel behind him.

The door slammed shut leaving Bellethiel and Thorin alone in the house, both simultaneously letting out a sigh.

"I do not understand my nephews sometimes..." Bellethiel mumbled, getting up to return the book back to the bookcase. "I better make sure they do not hurt themselves..."

_~Balin~_

**"Gamut manan ai-menu."** Bellethiel repeated flawlessly after reading the words written on a paper Balin had handed her.

"Excellent Belle." Balin praised. "You are a quick learner lass, and your pronunciation is superb!"

"What did I just say?" Bellethiel questioned.

" **Good day to you.** " Balin answered.

"Is it really okay that I am learning your language?" Bellethiel questioned. "I know how sacred it is, not to mention how secretive your race is...and I do not wish to upset any of your kin because you are sharing your secrets to a stranger."

"There is no need to worry." Balin smiled, shaking his head. "With what you have done for us, I don't think anyone would take offense."

"That is good, your culture and traditions are so fascinating..." Bellethiel commented. "some of your traditions are a bit different from ours."

"What is elven courtship like?" Balin questioned.

"Out of all things to be interested in, you ask about courtship?" Bellethiel asked curiously. "Is there a reason for that?"

"Curiosity." Balin smiled.

"Well, of course we are able to choose freely who we marry. Once we choose, the betrothal is announced between the two houses and they would exchange rings. The betrothal will last a year, though it is rarely broken, but the betrothal is revocable by returning the rings. Once the year is up a time is set for the bond. During the marriage it is celebrated by a feast between the two houses, in which the two would return their rings and receive others worn from their index finger. Words are exchanged by the woman and the man, along with consummation to seal the marriage." Bellethiel thought, placing a finger on her chin.

"Was that what you did with your younger sister?" Balin asked.

"The joining was proclaimed and it was celebrated between our family. It was not needed since Anameleth was of age, but they had come to my brother and myself and asked for my blessing. It was only my brother and myself present while my sisters husband had his mother, father, and his grandparents." Bellethiel remembered fondly. "There was another celebration soon after when we had found out she was pregnant with twins."

"What about your brother?" Balin said.

"Their marriage was completed a little before the dragon took the mountain." Bellethiel said, letting out a sigh. "What about the courting ritual of dwarves?"

"Well, it is not so different from elvish courtships, of course they do proclaim to everyone that they are courting, to show that they are 'off the market' as some would say. Blessings from the family members, exchanging of gifts, rings could be one but instead of rings it is braiding a courting bead into their hair. Along with the position of where the braid is will show that they are courting because of course you know that braiding each others hair in dwarven culture is very...intimate. Once the marriage date comes around a large feast is held to celebrate the union. Though because dwarf woman are so scarce other lads are competing with each other for the lovely maidens attention." Balin stated. "It's a small summary of the courtship between dwarves."

"I guess our cultures are not so different." Bellethiel smiled. "Must be hard to compete for the attention of a maiden if more then one dwarf wishes to court her."

Balin nodded before placing his hand upon the paper in between them on the table.

"Let's go back to more phrases shall we?" Balin smiled, bringing the paper toward him, scribbling once more before sliding it toward Bellethiel.

" **Men lanan...lananubukhs menu.** " Bellethiel read off with slight difficulty.

Balin nodded before Bellethiel looked to Balin suspiciously.

"What does that mean?" Bellethiel questioned.

" **I love you.** " Balin smiled, causing Bellethiel to flush.

"I think lessons are done for the day." Bellethiel mumbled as Balin laughed.

_~Oin~_

On this particular day the company, minus Fili and Kili, were lounging lazily around the house. Oin had decided that Bellethiel needed to learn some basic healers technique after what had happened back at the Carrock. And though Bellethiel tried to tell Oin it was pointless, considering she did not have the knack for it...Oin still pushed on and insisted that she try. So, she politely listened as Oin started listing basic herbs that could come in handy for the future.

"Help!" Kili called out, barging into the house. "Fili's been injured!"

"What happened lad?" Oin questioned, quickly getting to his feet.

"I accidentally...grazed him with my arrow." Kili mumbled, shifting uncomfortably as he bought his brother toward Oin.

Oin then began to inspect the wound on Fili's shoulder.

"It's just a scratch." Oin stated, looking to Bellethiel who stood in the kitchen area. "Come here lass, give it a try."

"I do not think so Oin..." Bellethiel called out. "As I have said, I am a warrior...there is a reason I am not a healer..."

"Just come and give it a try." Oin said, urging her to come over.

"Should I be worried?" Fili mumbled.

"Very..." Bellethiel mumbled as she came beside Fili, Oin handing her a clean white cloth.

By Oin's instruction, Bellethiel began cleaning Fili's wound, applying some herbs, and slowly (but carefully) began binding the cloth around Fili's shoulder.

"Very good Belle." Oin praised, as Bellethiel stepped away so Oin could give another look over.

"Oin, I can bind wounds, but everything else dealing with herbs, poison and sickness...I would fail." Bellethiel sighed.

"Wow, Nana did that?" Beriohtarion exclaimed, coming close to our little group.

"I'm surprised you are alive dear prince!" Balamaethor smiled cheekily. "Nana couldn't even wrap our wounds when we were little, our uncle had to deal with those types of things."

Bellethiel grabbed her two nephews in a headlock, her eye twitching in irritation as her nephews struggled to get out.

"We're just joking Nana!" Beriohtarion called.

"Please let go!" Balamaethor pleaded.

"How about we study some more lass?" Oin suggested.

"I think I will just stick to what I know best Oin." Bellethiel smiled, about to walk away with her nephews.

"Nonsense." Oin said, taking a hold of her elbow and dragging her to the table. "Come on lass, we will start with herbs you can use to deal with poison."

_~Gloin~_

"Give that back!" Gloin yelled out.

It was another day of training for the company, and the only ones that weren't practicing were Gloin, Beriohtarion, Balamaethor, and Thenidiel.

"Give back what our red headed dwarf?" Balamaethor smiled, tossing something to his brother.

"The pouch!" Gloin growled out, headed toward Beriohtarion who tossed it back to his brother. "I will call your mother here if I have to!"

"We're just having a bit of some fun Gloin." Beriohtarion smiled.

"Besides, Nana is busy training with her beloved King." Balamaethor smirked, pointing toward the two sparring leaders. "I never understood the fascination of gold."

Balamaethor tossed the pouch up and down, keeping it out of reach from Gloin before tossing the bag to Beriohtarion, laughing.

"Guys, just give Gloin back his pouch of coins." Thenidiel said, nervously looking between her nephews and Gloin.

"Yes, listen to your sister..."

The two boys halted in their laughter, tensing at the voice behind them. The two turned to see a very angry and irritated Bellethiel, glaring straight at the two.

"Hello Nana." Thenidiel greeted, smiling as she stepped far away from her two cousins.

"Belle! Thank goodness you're here!" Gloin breathed out heavily, leaning over to catch his breathe. "Your nephews are worse then the Durin Princes."

"Nana!" Balamaethor called, recovering quickly. "Finished sparing with King Thorin already?"

"We took a break." Bellethiel mumbled, glancing between the two, holding her hand out. "Hand it over."

Beriohtarion tossed it to Bellethiel who caught it with one hand.

"I am sorry about that Gloin." Bellethiel smiled, handing the pouch back to Gloin who took a deep breath. "I do hope they did not take anything else."

"I should've just called for you first, thank you lass." Gloin said, whipping the sweat from his brow. "I've had just about enough practice for the day..."

"Thenidiel, keep Gloin company." Bellethiel smiled to Gloin. "Sit back and relax."

Thenidiel nodded before taking a seat by Gloin as Bellethiel turned her gaze to her nephews, her eyes now ice cold.

"Now, Nana...remember that you love us." Balamaethor said, quickly going to hide behind his older brother as they both took a step back.

"Of course I love you." Bellethiel smiled eerily. "And because I do, I suggest you guys do our normal morning exercise."

"Morning exercise meaning..." Beriohtarion questioned nervously.

"Have a nice run until Gloin tells you to stop." Bellethiel said causing the two to groan. "Maybe that would teach you two that when we are supposed to be practicing...we should be practicing, yes?"

"Yes Nana..." The two replied in unison before taking off.

"I shall leave them in your capable hands." Bellethiel smiled when she turned to Gloin. "Do not think you have to go easy on them."

Gloin let out a hearty laugh as he watched the two run about.

"I will take good care of them, don't you worry." Gloin promised. "Go back to your spar with Thorin."

Bellethiel nodded before leaving her niece and Gloin to relax under the shade of a tree.

_~Bofur~_

"What is so fascinating about what you smoke in that pipe?" Bellethiel questioned to Bofur.

Bellethiel had decided to go out for a walk and Thorin had said that someone had to accompany her around. Bofur had quickly volunteered and that is where they were now, walking around while Bofur had pulled out his wooden pipe.

"Old Toby?" Bofur questioned, looking at his pipe. "It's nicotiana, and it smells really good. Plus it's very relaxing. Have you tried?"

"I have heard about it and smelled the sweet scent, but I never tried it." Bellethiel replied.

"Would you like a go?" Bofur questioned, whipping the mouth piece on his sleeve before lifting it toward Bellethiel.

"I do not think I should." Bellethiel replied, looking strangely at the pipe.

"Come on, just one puff Belle." Bofur smiled.

Bellethiel hesitated before reaching over and taking the pipe from Bofur's hand. She began inspecting it over, the fragrance of Old Toby drifting to her nose. Bellethiel then copied what she had seen some of the company do when smoking from their pipe.

"Oh, before I forget don't-"

Bofur was interrupted by Bellethiel suddenly having a coughing fit, smoke escaping with every cough. Bofur winced before nervously chuckling to himself.

"don't breath too much in..." Bofur smiled before Bellethiel tossed the pipe back to Bofur still trying to recover from her coughing.

Bofur shuffled as he tried to catch his pipe without dropping it.

"Are you okay Belle?" Bofur asked in concern as he tried to pat the elfs back.

"I ***cough*** do not think ***cough*** I will try that again." Bellethiel said through her fit with strain. "I am sorry...I do not like the taste..."

"Don't worry," Bofur laughed. "it's not for everyone."

_~Bombur~_

"Who's ready for dinner!" Thenidiel called from the kitchen area, alerting the whole company who began to make their way to the table, pushing and shoving their way there.

"Thank you for making the food tonight." Bellethiel smiled as she went to stand beside her niece, watching the company digging into the plates of food that was set on the main table.

"You were in charge of preparing our meals every day, I figured you needed your rest Nana." Thenidiel smiled.

"You're terrible at healing, but you can cook a fantastic meal." Balamaethor spoke through a mouth full of food. "It's very hard to believe."

"Hey!" Thenidiel called out. "Manners Balamethor!"

Bellethiel let out a laugh as she patted Thenidiel before heading to take a seat beside Bombur.

"I am starving..." Bellethiel smiled, placing food upon her plate and slowly began to eat.

Something (a bread roll) was thrown at Belletheil and she turned in that direction to see who had thrown it...only to not catch the culprit.

The elf glared slightly before turning back to her plate...that now was empty of the food she had put on.

'I do not recall eating everything on my plate...' Bellethiel thought, reaching for more food and placed it on her plate.

Another roll was thrown at her, hitting her head from the opposite side. And just like before she looked and did not catch the culprit followed by her plate coming up empty.

Bellethiel grumbled quietly to herself as she looked around warily, listening carefully as she reached to put food back on her plate.

Bellethiel pretended to keep her attention back to her plate, but she had seen movement in the corner of her eyes and reached up to catch the roll in her hand while looking to see that it had been thrown by Kili.

"So I found one of the people who threw the rolls..." Bellethiel smiled as she reached to her plate and caught the hand that was reaching for her food. "And I caught my food thief."

Bellethiel looked to see Bombur smiling up at the elf as she let his hand go and decided to just hand her plate over to Bombur.

"There." Bellethiel stated. "I do not know why you would want to take my food, but that should be enough."

"It was the lads idea." Bombur said motioning to Fili and Kili. "But thank you Belle."

I glanced to Fili and Kili who glared at Bombur before quickly averting their eyes to their plate when they saw that Bellethiel had glanced in their direction.

_~Bifur~_

Bellethiel had felt something was wrong with Bifur, for he had come barging through the door of their house grunting loudly before plopping down close to the window sill that looked to the mountain. The elf was worried about the dwarf when he started mumbling in his language.

"Bifur." Bellethiel called, gaining the dwarfs attention. "Is everything okay?"

Bifur started mumbling in Khuzdul, the elf catching only small sayings before he got a bit feisty and began grunting and using wild hand gestures. Until he finally settled and crossed his arms across his chest, letting out a angry huff.

"I am sorry I do not understand what you are saying Bifur..." Bellethiel smiled apologetically, causing Bifur to let out a defeated huff. "but I am going to assume that you are upset about something?"

Bifur perked up and nodded rapidly, again using hand gestures, moving slowly so Bellethiel could see.

"Did someone say something to upset you?" Bellethiel questioned.

Bifur motioned to Bellethiel and himself, and then pointing to Lake-Town before pointing at the axe embedded in his forehead.

"Someone from Lake-Town commented on the axe in your forehead?" Bellethiel questioned.

Bifur nodded furiously before turning his back to her, slouching down deeper into the cushions by the sill.

"Do not listen to the comments the people of Lake-Town say Bifur..." Bellethiel comforted, and when the dwarf did not turn the elf quickly came up with an idea.

Bellethiel began looking around before heading to the second floor.

A few minutes later Bellethiel had come down the stairs with her hands behind her back. She came up to sit beside Bifur as she tapped his shoulder.

The said dwarf took a glance at Bellethiel before she pulled out the same little toy wooden bird he had shown her back in the Goblin tunnels. Bellethiel began cranking the tiny lever on the side making the wooden wings slowly begin to flap.

Bifur and Bellethiel shared a smile as she handed the tiny toy back to Bifur. Bifur relaxed, grunting what Bellethiel interpreted as a 'thank you', and gently patted Bellethiel's head before getting up and went in search of his cousins.

_~Fili~_

"Are you interested in my uncle?"

It was close to the afternoon, the sun was high in the sky, and Bellethiel was resting peacefully under the shade of a tree after the elf had practiced early in the morning. Fili had gone in search for Bellethiel to talk about something he thought was important and he had found her relaxing beneath the tree.

"Good afternoon Fili." Bellethiel called as the dwarf placed himself beside her. "What was it you had asked?"

"Are you interested in my uncle?" Fili repeated.

Bellethiel opened one of her eyes to stare at the blond haired dwarf.

"I care about my uncle, both Kili and myself, and we worry for him. We want him to be happy with all that he's been through, we do...but we don't want him to get hurt. If you plan to hurt him, or you're only interested because he is a King...then we want you to step away." Fili stated seriously.

Bellethiel stared at Fili for a second before she had let out a little laugh which caused Fili to flush in embarrassment.

"I don't see the what's so amusing..." Fili mumbled.

"I am sorry Fili." Bellethiel smiled toward the blond dwarf. "I am...interested in your uncle as you put it. I have no intention of hurting Thorin, if anything I plan to protect him at all cost...even if it costs me my own life."

Fili came up close to Bellethiel, staring intently into her eyes before he smiled and nodded in approval.

"Our mother would love you." Fili smiled, moving away and leaning against the tree. "Why did you laugh?"

"My brother and myself did the same thing to my brother-in-law when he started showing interest in my sister." Bellethiel smiled. "Though we were a bit more intimidating."

"I can be intimidating..." Fili pouted.

"It is strange to see you so serious." Bellethiel laughed again.

"I'm going to be King one day." Fili claimed. "It can't always be fun and games right?"

Bellethiel nodded before Fili quickly jumped to his feet.

"I also came seeking you because I wanted a rematch!" Fili challenged, bringing out his twin dwarven swords.

"A rematch?" Bellethiel questioned lazily.

"Back at Beon's lodgings! I was taken by surprise, but I have improved and I demand a rematch." Fili called out, urging Bellethiel to stand.

Bellethiel smiled before getting to her feet, taking up her sword.

"Prepare yourself Fili." Bellethiel smiled.

_~Kili~_

"Belle?" Kili asked.

It was night time and the company was asleep, aside from Bellethiel who could be found in the living room area and Kili who was tossing and turning, unable to sleep.

"Yes Kili." Bellethiel called from her spot at the table, having decided to read another book from their bookcase to pass the time.

"Can't sleep..." Kili mumbled.

"Then you can keep me company until you grow tired." Bellethiel smiled at the dwarf.

Kili smiled thankfully before heading to sit across from Bellethiel on the table.

"Can I ask you something?" Kili asked after a moment of silence.

"Hm?" Bellethiel mumbled, turning the page from her book.

"Can you...teach me some words in your language?" Kili questioned nervously.

Bellethiel looked up to Kili, an eye brow quirked before closing her book.

"And why would you need to know some words?" Bellethiel questioned curiously, smirking just a bit.

"No reason!" Kili breathed out a bit too quickly.

"Would it have anything to do with a certain elf captain I know back in Mirkwood?" Bellethiel questioned.

"No!" Kili responded, twiddling his fingers and averting his eyes away. "Maybe..."

Bellethiel smiled sweetly at the dwarf archer.

"Repeat after me." Bellethiel replied. " _Le maethor veleg a gornui_ , which means 'You are a mighty and brave warrior'."

 _"Le...maethor...veleg a gorn...gornui?"_ Kili repeated slowly as Bellethiel nodded. _"Le maethor veleg a gornui."_

"Your radiance shines like the moon... _'Law lîn síla sui Ithil._ " Bellethiel said as Kili repeated once more.

" _Le bainon_...'You are so beautiful'." Bellethiel continued as Kili repeated soon after, slowly getting better at pronouncing the words.

"How do you say 'I love you'?" Kili questioned, catching Bellethiel a bit off guard.

 _"Le melin."_ Bellethiel said. " _Le melithon anuir_ means 'I will love you forever'."

Kili nodded, their lessons continuing on before Kili let out a yawn.

"I think you know enough to win the heart of Tauriel." Bellethiel smiled. "I think you should get some sleep Kili."

Kili nodded before slowly getting to his feet and making his way towards the stairs.

"Good night Belle..." Kili quietly called back, stifling a yawn.

"Good night Kili." Bellethiel called back.

_~Dori~_

"Would you like a cup of chamomile tea?" Dori questioned.

Bellethiel snapped out of her thoughts before looking to Dori who was holding a tea pot. Most of the nights you would find Bellethiel sitting alone in the living room area lost in her thoughts, and one particular night Dori had been the last one to go to bed having wanted to make some tea.

"I am fine Dori, thank you for the offer." Bellethiel smiled before going back to staring at nothing in particular.

"You know, when I'm troubled or stressed by something...I find that drinking tea would calm myself." Dori commented.

"What makes you think that I am troubled?" Bellethiel questioned curiously.

"Because I have been down here trying to ask you if you would want tea for several minutes now and you've been staring at nothing." Dori stated.

"I have?" Bellethiel asked. "I did not notice."

"Here." Dori said, placing a steamy cup in front of the elf. "This will help, freshly made."

Bellethiel took the cup into her hands, warming her hands before taking a small sip from the mug, letting out a sigh of relief.

"So what troubles you?" Dori questioned.

"Just had much on my mind...with the mountain being so close and the possibility of waking the beast that resides in there..." Bellethiel trailed off, shaking her head and taking another sip from the cup. "This tea is really delicious Dori, thank you."

"Rest easy Belle, we will deal with the problem when we get to it." Dori smiled, taking a sip from his cup.

And there, the two sat comfortably, sipping tea from their cup. One worrying and fretting about his brothers while the other thought about the fate of the sons of Durin and what she would see in the ruins of Dale.

_~Nori~_

"Has anyone seen my bead?" Bellethiel questioned, walking down the stairs from their house, fiddling with her left ear. "The one Bifur made for me?"

"Your earpiece?" Thorin questioned.

"Yes, Bifur made a replica for me after I thought you had lost it...I had it yesterday and now it is missing..." Bellethiel mumbled sadly.

"Nana!"

Bellethiel turned behind to see her nephews rushing down the stairs with her niece following close behind. The two looking around in a panic before looking nervously at their mother.

"What is the matter?" Bellethel asked curiously.

"Our ear piece is missing!" Balamaethor touched his left ear sadly.

"I don't recall taking it off..." Beriohtarion mumbled.

"Yours is not the only one missing..." Bellethiel mumbled, placing a hand under her chin. "Now that I think about it...I do not remember ever taking it off except for that time back in Imladris."

"We had it on yesterday." Balamaethor said. "I don't think we dropped it on our walks through Lake-Town."

"What does the earrings mean?" Thenidiel questioned, interrupting the three edgy elves.

"It represent the promise we made to Uncle...everyone who went back to the mountain has one." Beriohtarion answered.

"Argh!" Balamaethor growled out. "I can't believe we lost it!"

"Is this it?" Nori questioned from the kitchen.

The three elves turned to see Nori pushing away some of the spices Thenidel had bought a while back. And behind the spices lay two small silver beads and a wooden one.

"What is it doing there?" Bellethiel pondered.

"Did you take it?" Dori asked, accusing his younger brother.

"Why would I take something that means so much to our friends?" Nori questioned, glaring back at his older brother.

"You stole those 'keepsakes' back at that elven home!" Dori stated.

"So I took those things, doesn't mean I would take something sentimental such as those earrings!" Nori argued.

"Be at peace Dori, I do not believe Nori is at fault." Bellethiel defended.

Balamaethor clapped his hands together, a sudden realization crossing his features.

"I remember now..." Balamaethor called. "we took them off when we got home yesterday remember? It was raining and we wanted to dry them off."

"We must have forgotten that we placed it there after we dried them. We probably just assumed we put it back on our ear." Beriohtarion said, taking one of the silver beads.

"I must have accidentally hid them when I bought those spices..." Thenidiel mumbled, looking sadly at her nephews and Aunt. "I'm sorry."

"It is fine." Bellethiel smiled, reaching for the wooden piece and placing it back on her ear, her nephews following suit. "I am sorry Nori for the trouble it caused."

"It's alright Belle." Nori smiled cheekily, reaching forward to give Belle a hug.

Bellethiel patted the head of Nori before he pulled apart, the two smiling before Bellethiel turned to head back up to the second floor.

She suddenly stopped and began patting herself, searching through her pockets before she turned to smile at Nori...holding out her hand.

"I think you have something of mine?" Bellethiel chuckled as Nori laughed nervously.

Nori took out a small pouch and tossed it to Bellethiel who easily caught it.

"I thought I really got you this time." Nori smiled.

"Keep trying," Bellethiel advised. "as I have said, I had two siblings and raised two boys who would always try to steal things."

Bellethiel laughed as she turned around.

"Best of luck next time dear dwarf."

_~Ori~_

"What are you doing Ori?" Bellethiel questioned, bending down and peering over Ori's shoulder.

"Oh, I'm documenting our journey." Ori smiled, handing a leather bound book to Bellethiel.

Bellethiel read through the book from the beginning, impressed by the details Ori had scribbled into the journal.

"This is very impressive, I believe once our journey comes to an end...everyone would want to read about it." Bellethiel complimented. "And I did not know you could draw."

There in the back of the book were beautiful drawings of the company, touching moments captured in every piece. From Fili and Kili laughing by the fire, to Bellethiel smiling lovingly toward her kin.

"Everyone will know of what you and your kin did for us." Ori smiled.

"You have captured the scenes perfectly." Bellethiel praised.

She looked through more of the drawings before coming to a stop at two particular pieces. It was a picture of her and Thorin, from what looked to be the time they had just escaped the Goblin tunnels. Bellethiel had her hand over Thorin, her eyes looking lovingly down at Thorin while the Kings expression was one of surprise. Another picture was of the two again, but on Bard's boat when Thorin had asked about her injuries. Bellethiel was on her knees holding Thorin's hand while his other was engulfed around hers...a small smile could be seen on the King's face as he looked back at Bellethiel with the same emotions portrayed on her face.

"You can keep one if you like." Ori smiled, noticing the pictures that she was looking at.

"I could not possibly take one..." Bellethiel mumbled out, admiring how Ori had captured both moments.

"I insist...I can always create another." Ori smiled.

Bellethiel smiled, before taking the picture of Thorin and her on Bard's barge and tucking it into her coat.

"Thank you Ori." Bellethiel said gratefully.


	28. What Lies in Dale

"We're nearing the shoreline." I heard Thorin call out as I felt a slight shaking. "Bellethiel."

I opened my eyes slowly, looking around in a daze before looking behind me to see our boat getting closer to land.

As the boat got into shallower waters, my nephews got out and pulled the boat closer and I got up and began helping the company unload the supplies.

"I do hope you rested well Bellethiel." Thorin spoke as I handed him one of our packs of food.

"I did indeed." I smiled. "We have a long ways to walk before we reach the mountain..."

"We will make it there in time." Thorin assured as soon as we got all the equipment off of the vessel.

"I wish the Master was kind enough to have lend us some horses and ponies..." Balamaethor sighed as he put a pack on his back.

"I think he was happy to just be rid of us..." Beriohtarion commented, following his brother.

"Are we ready to depart?" Thorin called out.

The company voiced out their confirmation as we all began our trek toward the mountain.

"Balamaethor, Beriohtarion." I called back as they came jogging up to me. "Scout ahead...anything you see or hear that is strange I want you to report back."

The two nodded before taking off in a run.

"Anything I can do Nana?" Thenidiel questioned.

"I would suggest you follow your cousins...but I would feel better if you were here where I can see you." I commented. "We have been here before so the two know the land pretty well, I would not want you to get lost..."

Thenidiel nodded before walking beside me.

On the other side of me was Thorin, after our little exchange the other day he had kept close to me and I began to notice that if I strayed out of his sight he would move to make sure I was in it at all time. It was not something I was accustomed to, having someone look over me the way he did, but I suppose...it was how dwarves acted toward someone they cared about.

"Hey Nana..." Thenidiel whispered, coming close to me. "how much further until we reach the mountain?"

"We would have to pass through the city of Dale first," I answered. "after...we will go looking for the secret door to the mountain."

"And we have to do this before the last light of Autumn right?" Thenidiel questioned. "What if we were to miss it?"

"Then this journey would have been for nothing..." I stated sadly. "But we are on the right course, there is still time until Durin's Day...we have just the right amount of time left to search for the door."

"Nana!"

Thenidiel and myself looked up the hill to see Beriohtarion waving our way.

"It's clear from this point and further!" Beriohtarion yelled out. "Nothing odd or out of ordinary."

"Return with your brother!" I called out.

Beriohtarion nodded before quickly disappearing from my line of sight.

The two appeared together from over the hill, racing their way back to us and the company.

"We're getting close..." Balamaethor mumbled sadly.

"Close to where?" Thenidiel questioned.

I looked to Thenidiel and smiled the best that I could.

"Dale..." I replied quietly. "I would hope to pass through instead of go around...there is something I think we should do before we reach Erebor."

Thenidiel looked up at me curiously before we reached the top of the hill.

"It's so different the last we saw of this place..." Beriohtarion mumbled, glancing around. "It used to be so green and lively."

"It was such a beautiful place...the vegetation was in full flourish and the land was prosperous last I was here..." Bellethiel sighed.

"It's so quiet..." Bilbo mumbled, coming to stand beside us.

"It wasn't always like this." Balin answered. "Once these slopes were lined with woodlands. The trees...were filled with birdsong."

Thorin chuckled, coming to stand by us.

"Relax, Master Baggins. We have food, we have tools, and we're making good time." Thorin assured, suddenly looking past us and ran past us over a rock that overlooked a city in ruins. I slowly made my way to stand beside Thorin.

Before us stood the city thats markets where known far and wide, sadly struck down by Smaug...before us lay the ruins of Dale. The rest of the company came to stand at the edges of the cliff as my niece and nephews stood on either side of me.

"What is this place?" Bilbo asked.

"It was once the city of Dale...now it lays in ruins." Balin answered. "The Desolation...of Smaug."

"We have a few more days until the last days of Autumn...we should hurry. We don't want to waste a day we could be using to finding the door." Thorin stated, turning to walk down the trail. "This way."

"Wait." Bilbo called. "Is this...the overlook? Gandalf said to meet him here, on no account..."

"Do you see him?" Thorin questioned urgently. "We have no time to wait upon the wizard we're on our own. Come on!"

"Thorin..." I called up, halting him from continuing. "I know you do not want to waste a day...but I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you."

"What." Thorin questioned, a bit impatient now.

"There is something I wish to do in Dale..." I looked down at him sadly.

"And what could be possibly be in Dale?" Thorin questioned.

"If you do not wish to accompany us...then we will have to meet you there Thorin. This is important to me and I think it would be most important to my niece..." I stated.

"We have no idea where this door is..." Thorin stated, stepping up to me. And at the sudden motion I saw something flicker in his eyes, a sense of urgency...something I've begun to see the closer we got to the mountain...but I don't know what exactly that flicker is. "we need to find out where the door is before the last days of Durin. If we don't get there by the last light this journey will have been for nothing. We are so close to reclaiming the mountain Bellethiel."

"We will meet you there then." I stated, turning on my heels. "We know these lands, we will be able to find our back."

"Nana, what's going on?" Balamaethor asked.

"We are heading out, we will meet the company at the base of the mountain to help look for the door." I stated.

"Where are we going?" Thenidiel asked.

"We are heading into Dale..." I answered.

"Are we going to see..." Beriohtarion questioned, looking to me in shock.

"I thought it would be appropriate at this time." I smiled before letting out a soft sigh. "And important..."

"There's someone in Dale that you want to meet?" Thenidiel questioned as she walked fast to catch up with us.

"Someone very important." I mumbled.

With my niece and nephews following close behind we made our way down the path toward the city of Dale. Thenidiel asking some questions here and there with my nephews answering. Though, the closer we got...the more upset I became.

'I am sorry I could not visit sooner...' I thought glancing up to the sky.

We finally came up to one of the dilapidated buildings at the entrance to Dale. One of the pillars fallen and blocking our path. I stepped over the fallen structure and helped my niece over with my nephews following suit.

"This is...Dale?" Thenidiel questioned.

"This is Dale." Beriohtarion confirmed. "Or at least what's left of the once beautiful town..."

Balamaethor looked behind him and smiled, chuckling a bit as he leaned to whisper something into his brothers ear. Beriohtarion looked behind and smiled before turning his attention back to the front. We passed so many bodies of the people who were unable to escape the fire...buildings crushed and destroyed.

"We are getting close to the center of Dale." I called out.

We came up to an open area, passing a burnt carousel, I walked forward and made my way to the slab in the middle. There...lay an armor plating and old elvish garment outlining the skeletal remains of someone I had lay here long ago. In the center of the chest plating rested a sword, the rays of the sun reflecting off the blade.

"Who's that?" Thenidiel questioned softly.

 _"Hello muindor (brother)..."_ I smiled down sadly at where I had lay the body of my brother. "I want you to meet someone..."

I looked behind me and reached my hand out for Thenidiel. Beriohtarion and Balamaethor smiled down to their cousin and urged her forward. Thenidiel took some hesitant steps toward me before coming to stand by me.

"This is Thenidiel, my niece...and your daughter." I sighed sadly. "Thenidiel this is where we had lay Voronwë when he had passed..."

"This was...?" Thenidiel looked down in shock. "My father..."

I nodded and sighed before reaching forward and delicately taking out the sword that was resting on my brothers chest. I turned to my niece and smiled down sadly at the sword then looked straight at Thenidiel, holding her gaze.

"This was his sword...he fought many battles with it and it has protected him through the years. I think, if he were alive, he would have passed it down to you." I mumbled, smiling sadly as I placed the sword into my nieces arms. "May it serve and protect you as well as it had served and protected him, Thenidiel."

Thenidiel held the weapon delicately, taking out the sword from its sheath to inspect it before tearing up a bit and holding it close to her body, as if it was the most important thing on this earth.

"Thank you..." Thenidiel mumbled, tears now running down her face.

I smiled sadly and reached out to her, hooking my arm around her and bringing her to me, holding her close as her shoulders started to shake.

"It will be alright Thenidiel..." I assured as I held my niece. "he would have loved you..."

"Hello uncle..." Beriohtarion greeted coming to stand by us.

"Sorry if we haven't came to visit..." Balamaethor mumbled. "a lot has happened since you've been gone..."

"We've been looking after Nana..." Beriohtarion smiled.

"Well...until she disappeared." Balamaethor added in. "But, Nana has fallen in love...with Thorin Oakenshield! The future King of Erebor!"

"You're probably saying that it's about time..." Beriohtarion mumbled, placing a hand upon the slab.

"I think...that is enough..." I smiled, as I still held on to Thenidiel.

"Every day we wish you were here uncle..." Balamaethor whispered, bending on one knee. "you would have loved Thenidiel. We promise to look out for her as well, she's the sister we always wanted."

Beriohtarion looked to me before reaching out for the crying elf in my arms.

"We'll take Thenidiel..." Beriohtarion smiled, taking Thenidiel by her shoulders and looking to her. "You going to be okay?"

"Yes..." Thenidiel mumbled. "But...can I say something to my dad?"

I smiled as Thenidiel knelt to the ground beside Balamaethor and place a hand on the armor plating.

"I'm sorry we haven't met...I really wish I could have. Mom has told me so much great things about you back in Mirkwood and I hope you and mom are happy together where you are." Thenidiel smiled through her tears. _"Bellethiel, Beriohtarion, and Balamaethor have taken such great care of me, so there's no need to worry...Ada (dad)."_

 _"I'll look after your daughter muindor (brother)...you have my word."_ I smiled, placing a hand on Thenidiel's shoulder.

"We'll take her and give you some time with uncle." Balamaethor smiled, helping Thenidiel back on her feet.

"Thank you..." I smiled gratefully as they turned to leave me alone for a bit. I knelt on both knees in front of my brothers remains, placing a hand upon the slab of stone. I sighed sadly and bowed my head low.

"Voronwë...I am sorry that I have not come to visit." I mumbled. "I have kept my promise to you...we all have. We are reclaiming Erebor brother, I am hoping that through this we accomplish our goal...that we will have finally fixed the rift our King had caused...repair the alliance."

I reached forward and grasped the fabric of his clothing.

"I am so sorry for...everything..." I mumbled, my eyes blurring, tears now falling. _"When you passed...it has been hard staying strong. So many times I have wished you were still here muindor (brother)..."_

To others who may see me, they would think I was speaking to no one, but to me...I felt like I was speaking to my brother. I told him what we had been doing after his passing, the deeds we did and what happened after the war in front of Moria, disappearing from Rivendell, and the journey we were on so far and I could only cry. I cried because the more I spoke...the more I realized how much I missed my family, and slowly I started to relive our adventures together and the good times we had with Anameleth...reliving the times we were all together as a family smiling and laughing.

_"I miss you so much...mellon nîn (my friend)..."_

* * *

"So what made you all decide to follow us?" I questioned.

After Balamaethor and myself took Thenidiel away from our Nana we made our way to a broken down building not far from Belle.

While we started walking through Dale, Balamaethor leaned in to whisper that we had people following us. I had glanced behind me to see that the company was trying to be sneaky and follow us into Dale. So, the moment we gave Nana some alone time with our uncle we pulled Thenidiel with us to sneak up on the company...which we succeeded. The moment I spoke up from behind the group, the young ones jumped up to glance at us.

"We were worried..." Balin stated. "and I said that we shouldn't split into two different groups."

"We were also curious..." Kili mumbled. "Who is it that Belle is kneeling in front of?"

"Is it alright if we stay here for a day?" I questioned, ignoring the young prince, looking and pleading to Thorin. "Our Nana needs this..."

Balin glanced to Thorin who looked conflicted, who looked ready to deny my request until Balin placed a hand on Thorin's arm.

"We can afford to lose one day Thorin...for the lass..." Balin stated.

Thorin glanced to Balin, before looking back to me and nodded.

"Set up camp inside one of the buildings where we can still see Bellethiel..." Thorin ordered, causing the company to jump into action.

The company had quickly taken shelter in a building that had the perfect view of where Bellethiel was. Day became night and the air became chilly, but no fire was lit due to precautionary measures with being so close to the mountain. The company wrapped themselves in the coats that the Master from Lake-Town had given to stay warm and they were huddled fairly close to share the warmth radiating from each other. I stayed away from the group as I kept my eyes on my Nana...making sure that she would alright.

'Take as much time as you need Nana...' I thought, watching sadly as my Nana stayed unmoving in front of the stone slab.

"Brother..."

I looked back to see Balamaethor standing behind me.

"Nana will be fine...come join the group." Balamaethor pleaded, as he took a hold of my sleeve, pulling me away from the pillar I was leaning on.

The two of us sat on either side of our cousin...no, our sister, and sat as close as we could to her. Thenidiel still held our uncle's sword close to her body.

There was silence between us, and though the company couldn't hear...I could hear my Nana silently crying, now reliving memories of when they were younger.

'Nana...' I thought sadly, glancing back toward where she was.

"Our uncle..." Balamaethor spoke out. "You had asked who our Nana was kneeling in front of...that's where we had lay our uncle when he had passed."

I glanced to my brother and sighed.

"We knew the reason she wanted to come through Dale..." I mumbled. "and I think she really needed this..."

"As you know...our Nana and our uncle was the last to come out of the mountain. We had been told that the archway had collapsed and it would have crushed the dwarves that were in the back of the group. Our uncle pushed the dwarves out of the way and the archway crushed him. He passed on in Dale and we took him to that slab." Balamaethor looked down sadly. "Before he departed...he made our Nana promise to help the dwarves of Erebor, told her that her decision was just, and to not give up on them...he also made her promise not to mourn for his death and to be strong."

I could see my brother tremble as I reached over and patted his hand.

"Our Nana always had to be strong for us...and for others. When our mother sailed off to Valinor she stayed strong for us. When uncle passed on she stayed strong for everyone that followed her...she had to." I continued. "We knew she missed our uncle...we knew she missed our mother, but she never cried."

I looked around to the company and motioned toward where my Nana was kneeling.

"You can't hear, but she's been crying quietly over by our uncles remains...it's probably the first I've seen her with her defenses down. She's done so much for my brother and myself...giving her the opportunity to mourn after so long for however long she needed was something we could give her."

I glanced to Thorin who was now looking at where Nana knelt.

"That's why I asked if we could stay here...for our Nana..." I mumbled. "I understand that we don't have much time until Durin's Day...the importance of finding the door, but thank you for allowing Nana to have this moment..."

I watched as Thorin got up from his spot and made his way toward where our Nana was. I watched as he stood beside her for a while before he hesitantly reached out to place a hand upon her shoulder. I smiled and turned to my brother who smiled back as we averted our attention away to give them some privacy.

* * *

After a while of crying and sitting in silence I heard the the crunching of gravel and someone making their way to me. I took a small glance behind me to see Thorin walking toward me.

I turned my attention back to where my brother was and Thorin stopped beside me. We both stayed that way until Thorin cleared his throat.

"Dis is my youngest sibling...mother to Fili and Kili, but I also had a younger brother...Frerin. I am grateful to still have my sister...but I lost my brother during the Battle of Azanulbizar. Frerin was part of the first assault of the vanguard, and orcs had drove them into the woods near Mirrormere and he was killed." Thorin sighed. "After, we had built pyres and burned the bodies of the dead with my brother among them...and as I watched the flames of the pyres I was able to mourn."

I felt Thorin place a hand upon my shoulder, giving a tight squeeze.

"You've been strong for too long. It's...okay to mourn, he was your brother...the only sibling you had left." Thorin voiced out. "What's not acceptable is keeping it all in for hundreds...thousands of years."

I was touched at what he was telling me, and I reached up and placed my hand upon his.

"Thank you Thorin...and I am sorry to have put the search on hold..." I apologized.

"We could've gone off without you and your kin...but you, your niece, and your nephews are part of the company." Thorin stated. "There's no need to apologize...take as much time as you need Bellethiel."

I shook my head and stood up, turning to face Thorin.

"I think I have had enough time..." I smiled gratefully. "shall we head back to the company? We have a long day tomorrow to search for the door."

Thorin looked up at me, squinting and looked to be debating on what I had said before reaching up. I bent down a bit, curious as to what he wanted before he caressed my cheek, his thumb grazed the corner of my eye, whipping what I assumed was stray tears that had fallen, strays that I had missed when I had cleared up my face.

I pondered on what I was going to do next, glanced back at the company to make sure no one was looking our way before leaning down and placing a kiss on Thorin's forehead.

Thorin's cheeks went a bit red in embarrassment before letting out a cough. He turned around and heading back to where the company sat huddled together.

I smiled as I followed close behind, turning back to glance at where I had lay my brother.

'Watch over us brother...' I thought. 'and wish us luck.'


	29. Erebor

"Anything!" Thorin called out.

The next day, before the break of dawn, we had gotten up and left the ruins of Dale in search of the hidden door. It was now the day after, which means time was running out...we need to be at that door before the sun sets today. The place was barren with no signs of life, and here we stood in a valley of rocks.

"Nothing!" Dwalin yelled back from over another rocky hill.

I raced up further, making my way up to the top of the steep hill, sliding a bit as the rocks slide from under me. Thorin had given me and my kin the opportunity to have a look at the map, giving up a chance to search up high for any sign of where the secret door could be located.

"Do you see anything Bellethiel!" Thorin yelled up to me.

"Nothing, Beriohtarion! Balamaethor! Thenidiel!" I looked across to the other side of the rocky valley. "Anything on your part?"

"Nothing Nana!" Beriohtarion yelled out.

"It should be here! We're exactly where the map showed us!" Balamaethor growled out.

I jumped off the hillside and made my way to Thorin's side as he took out the map once more. I peered at it closely and looked at my surroundings before running further up the path, closer to the mountain.

"If the map is true, the hidden door lies directly above us." I heard Thorin call out, as my nephews and niece came to stand beside me.

"We're running out of time..." Beriohtarion commented.

"I know..." I mumbled, glancing above.

"If we don't find the door, we will never get into the mountain..." Balamaethor growled, cursing quietly to himself.

Thenidiel nudged Balamaethor hard in the ribs causing him to let out a grunt.

My eyes were averted elsewhere when I saw Bilbo run pass us and around a corner of the mountain.

"Keep searching..." I ordered as I went to follow the hobbit.

When I rounded the corner, I saw Bilbo smiling and looking up to the mountain. I followed his gaze and saw a massive statue of a dwarf carved into the side of the mountain. I looked closer and noticed that where the fabric of a coat was carved were what looked to be stairs.

"We found it..." I sighed quietly in relief, glancing to Bilbo who smiled up at me. "Good job Bilbo."

"Up here!" Bilbo called out, turning to the company.

The company all gathered around as they looked up in awe at the mountain side. Thorin was the last to join us as I heard him let out a huff. I watched as he smiled, his eyes twinkling once more.

"You have keen eyes Master Baggins." Thorin complimented, patting Bilbo on his shoulder causing the hobbit to stumble at the sudden force.

"And how exactly are we going to climb that?" Balamaethor called out.

"We climb..." Beriohtarion dead panned causing his brother to glare at him.

"I know that, but do you see the distance between each step?" Balamaethor commented. "Not to mention the distance between here and the top! How are we going to make it to the top on time?"

"We climb." I stated, walking forward. "And we must be quick."

Balamaethor started grumbling quietly to himself, deciding to stop asking questions.

The company quickly shuffled their way toward the base of the stairs, already assisting their kin up and making haste. The twins were about to walk forward to help, until I reached out and held them back.

"What's wrong?" Beriohtarion asked.

"Let the company head up first, give them a little space..." I replied. "It will be a special moment for Thorin and the company...we should not intrude so much. Even if Thorin says we are part of the company."

My kin nodded in understanding as we waited for the last of the company to get up onto the second step before we decided to start climbing.

"Thenidiel stick between your cousins..." I said, looking to my niece who nodded. "I will stick to the back and make sure you three do not fall."

The three smiled and nodded before starting up the stone stairway. By the time we got to the first turn, Beriohtarion leaped up to the next turn of the stairway with ease and later reached down to assist his cousin and brother up. I thought he was going to head up with his brother until I saw the hand of my nephew reach out toward me and I graciously took it. When he pulled me up I smiled and nodded my thanks before motioning him to follow behind his cousin. Every time we reached a turn and had to push off to the other side of the steps, Beriohtarion and Balamaethor switched off in helping us up and over the gap.

"You know..." Beriohtarion said, as he pulled me up to the last of the turn ways. "I think you should be the one climbing up beside Thorin."

"And why do you think that?" I questioned once I was on leveled ground.

"Considering you're now his beloved and future Queen, he should share this moment with you." Beriohtarion smirked.

I stared blankly at my nephew who began to fidget and scratch the back of his head nervously.

"We may care for each other, but I would not go so far as to say I am the future Queen..." I mumbled down at my nephew.

"Don't stare down at me like that Nana...it's not fair. I'm just stating my opinion." Beriohtarion mumbled, turning to walk up the slant of the stone axe.

"Things like stating your opinion without thinking is something you learned from my brother, which usually would get him in trouble back in the day." I advised, smiling as I heard him grumble to himself.

"I'm just saying Nana, you should be by his side." Beriohtarion called back.

"I think this moment should just be for them, dwarves of Erebor seeing their home for the first time in 60 years. Returning to the mountain after so long...it is what I assume would be a very emotional experience." I summarized.

Beriohtarion said no more as we focused on walking further up. I stopped for a bit and looked behind me to see the sun low in the sky.

'We must hurry...' I thought as I picked up my pace and urged the three of my kin to rush forward.

During the last trudge up the slant of the axe we had to finally do some climbing, the hike up the path led up to a small clearing area. We were the last to step onto the clearing, with from what I could tell the sun slowly setting behind us.

I could hear the company huffing and puffing from the long trek up the side of the mountain, some even letting out a cough here and there. Thorin rushed forward, stopping right in front of the stone wall.

"Did we find it...?" Balamaethor whispered quietly.

"This must be it." Thorin whispered in a slight disbelief, maybe even shocked that he found the entrance. "The hidden door."

Thorin turned around to address us, our gaze held and I smiled in relief that we had made it just in time.

"Let all those who doubted us..." Thorin's voice echoed as he reached for the key that hung around his neck. "rue this day!"

The company let out a loud cheer as we all began to step into the clearing. My heart fluttered in my chest at seeing Thorin smile, his eyes shining brightly and full of happiness and I couldn't help but cheer along with the company.

"Right then. We have our key," Dwalin stated, going toward the stone wall and feeling around. "which means that somewhere, there is a keyhole."

Dwalin begins exploring the walls of the clearing with his fingers as my kin and myself stayed to the back. Thorin came up to the edge of the clearing and looked on toward the setting sun.

"The last light of Durin's Day." Thorin recited, before glancing back to the wall. "will shine upon the keyhole."

Thorin and Balin shared a smile of excitement before looking toward the wall. When Dwalin could not find the keyhole, and the sun began to set further behind the mountain I could already feel Thorin getting nervous by the second, becoming frantic the further the sun began to set.

"Nori." Thorin urged, motioning with his head to assist Dwalin.

Nori nodded, stepping forward and reaching into his coat pocket, taking out what looked to be a spoon and a cup and began tapping the wall with the spoon while listening in with the cup.

Dwalin let out a strain of grunts and I watched as he began pushing against the wall. Thenidiel from my side looked back behind us and she started to fidget.

"Oh no..." I heard her whisper.

"Keep calm..." I urged her as I watched the two dwarves in front of the wall struggle to quickly find the keyhole.

"We're losing the light." Thorin mumbled.

"Come on!" Dwalin yelled out as he began kicking the wall.

"Be quiet! I can't hear when you're thumping." Nori argued.

The tension in the company was suffocating as the further the sun began to set, the more frantic Thorin became, not only Thorin...but Dwalin as well.

"I can't find it...it's not here! It's not here." Dwalin stated as he began hitting the wall.

"Break it down!" Thorin gestured frantically toward the company.

"What should we do!" Beriohtarion grumbled. "Should we help?"

I watched as Dwalin, Gloin, and Bifur hacked at the wall with their weapons.

"Come on!" Thorin loudly urged.

"The only thing we would be accomplishing is breaking our weapons..." I mumbled to Beriohtarion as I saw some of the metal on an axe chip away. "Stop! It is not working!"

I moved forward and placed a hand on Dwalin's shoulder, moving along to hold off the strikes from Bifur and Gloin.

"The only thing we are accomplishing is breaking our weapons...the door cannot be opened that way." I advised.

"Belle is right, it's no good! The door's sealed. It can't be opened by force." Balin said backing up my claim as I watched the three in front of me drop their weapons down in disappointment, and out of tiredness. "Powerful magic on it."

Suddenly, everything got darker and I looked behind to see that the sun had disappeared behind the distant mountain.

'We failed...' I thought in shock.

"No!" Thorin growled out, stepping forward as I took a step back, heading to where I had left my niece and nephews.

Thorin stumbled forward, taking out the old map from his coat and began to look it over once more.

"The last light of Durin's Day...will shine upon the keyhole." Thorin recited, his voice cracked...sounding so broken. When he looked up, holding the map out...his expression looked just as he sounded...broken. He looked on at a loss, full of despair at having lost the light, holding out the map in disbelief. "That is what it says."

Thorin looked around before addressing everyone.

"What did we miss?" Thorin questioned before walking up to Balin and repeating the question, earnestly and tearfully.

"What did we miss, Balin?" Thorin questioned.

"We've lost the light. There's no more to be done." Balin replied. "We had but one chance."

I could hear some of the dwarves sniffling in anger as they bowed their heads crestfallen and began heading for the stairs.

"Come away; it's...it's over." Dwalin told Thorin as he began heading back the way we all had come.

"This cannot be it..." Beriohtarion mumbled in disbelief. "We've come so far...it can't be over!"

'This cannot be...' I thought as I turned to watch the company leave.

"Wait a minute!" Bilbo stated, turning around in wonder, watching as the dwarves began to leave. "Where are they going? You can't give up now!"

I turned back to Thorin the moment I heard him move. I watched as he held the key up, looking at it before dropping it to the ground. The loud clang the key made echoing off the walls around us.

"Thorin..." Bilbo mumbled in disbelief hoping to stop the dwarf king. Thorin shoved the map into Bilbo's hand before striding past him. "you can't give up now..."

I heard Bilbo mumble sadly, knowing there was no changing his mind. As Thorin was about to pass me, I stepped in his way, commanding him to look up to me. And when I didn't move he did just as I had wanted him to and I saw all the hope he had when we first started this journey had vanished.

"Thorin..." I mumbled looking down to him. "Bilbo's right. There has to be something else...something we have missed. You can not turn back, you can not give up. This..." I motioned around us. "this cannot be it."

"We've lost the light Bellethiel." Thorin looked to me and glared, his shoulder sagging in defeat. "There's nothing left for us to do."

Thorin pushed passed me, but I quickly reached out and took a hold of the sleeve of his coat.

"Thorin!" I growled out.

"It's over Bellethiel." Thorin stated, turning back to glance at me. "The quest was for not, we had one chance and we missed it."

I loosened my grip as he walked away and I huffed in irritation as I looked around.

"This is not it..." I grumbled, walking toward the wall. "There is something we missed...I know it..."

"Nana..." Balamaethor mumbled sadly.

"Search." I ordered, causing the three to jump at the sudden force behind my word. "We came all this way, we are not turning back. We did just as that map told us to do, now search."

The three nodded before looking around the wall. I walked toward Bilbo, intent on grabbing that blasted map from his hands when I heard him reciting the same thing Thorin was reciting, gesturing with his hands.

"Stand by the grey stone..." Bilbo mumbled as he walked toward the grey wall.

"When the thrush knocks..." Bilbo looks around up in the sky.

'When the thrush knocks?' I thought looking around.

"The setting sun...and the last light of Durin's Day will shine. Hmm...The last light." Bilbo began to mutter quietly to himself once more. "The last light..."

'The last light of Durin's Day...' I suddenly looked up to the sky and saw the moon shining the moment the cloud in the sky moved on with the wind. 'it can't be meaning that light...could it?'

Suddenly a tiny bird flew past me averting my attention from the moon.

'A thrush...?' I thought again watching the small bird.

The little bird picked up what looked to be a snail's shell and tapping the thing on one of the small stones before taping against the grey wall we were standing in front of.

'When the thrush knocks...' I thought, before glancing at the door to see something spetaciular forming before my very eyes. "Bilbo!"

I watched as the shadows upon the wall began to morph as the moonlight hit the wall. Bilbo came to stand beside me as we both watched in relief, laughing in delight once we shared a glance.

"The last light!" Bilbo cried out. "The last light Belle!"

"It was the moon!" Thenidiel smiled, as the three of them came to stand beside us.

The moonlight began to shine upon the wall, illuminating and showing us a shape of a keyhole in the rock.

"The keyhole!" Bilbo called out running toward the edge of the clearing at the stairs. "Come back!"

"They have left?" Beriohtarion questioned running to where Bilbo had gone to see no signs of the company.

"Come back! It's the light of the moon, the last moon of autumn! Ha ha ha!" Bilbo called out laughing in glee.

"Bilbo! Where did the key go?" I said looking around the clearing to where Thorin had stood to see no sign of the key to the door.

"Where's the-Where's the key? Where's the-it was here..." Bilbo began to look around frantically.

"Thenidiel, Beriohtarion! Search for the key." I called out. "Balamaethor, try to get the company back here!"

Balamaethor nodded before sprinting down where we had come. I began assisting Bilbo in looking for the key.

"but it was here, it was here! It was just..." Bilbo began to mutter.

I knelt close the ground and began inspecting the place, hoping to find it soon, until I heard something clink and I turned to see the key about to fly off of the clearing.

"The key!" Thenidiel cried out in a panic.

Quickly, I skidded forward in a panic and was about to reach for the string attached to the key when a boot steps in front of me, reaching the key before I did. The boot in front of me prevented the key from flying clear over the edge of the clearing and I smiled, letting out a sigh of relief because I knew exactly who's it belonged to. A hand reached down to grab the key and I looked up to see Thorin. I huffed, smiled and got to my feet.

The dwarves stood in front of us as Thorin held the key firmly in his hands. The dwarves all smiled, and I looked behind them to see Balamaethor huffing and puffing at having run all the way back up the pathway.

I looked back to Thorin and nodded. I placed my hand upon my chest, bowed from the waist and stepped aside. Using the same gesturing welcome that Lindir had given to Gandalf in Rivendell, except that I had kept my arm extended toward the grey wall.

"My King..." I said affectionately, lifting my head as Thorin smiled, making his way toward the door with the key in his hand.

I stood up straight once he had passed me and went to stand behind the company. Balamaethor had taken to sitting on the ground for a bit while I stood tall. Thenidiel joined me quickly, dragging Beriohtarion behind as she stood and watched eagerly as Thorin stood in front of the stone wall. Thorin placed the key into the keyhole and turned. I heard mechanisms turning behind the rock followed by a loud thump. Thorin then slowly pushed against the wall and the door to the mountain suddenly opened. The seams of the door showing itself, and through it I could see complete darkness. The door swung open, the sound of it hitting something that stopped it from opening any further echoed throughout the dark tunnel. Thorin stood at the threshold, while the dwarves looked on in awe.

Not one spoke...and not one moved.

"Erebor." Thorin then spoke as Balin came to stand behind him.

"Thorin..." Balin addressed, the elder dwarf choking up a bit at finally being able to see his old home after so long.

Thorin turned and placed a hand on his old friend, comforting the dwarf before stepping into the mountain.

"What do we do now?" Thenidiel questioned.

"I think...we wait out here." I stated. "Even though we have done much to help them and we are part of the company this...is their home. Our kind has always been at ends with dwarves in the past...by entering without permission I would not want to seem rude...we should not intrude on their home. This moment belongs to them, the dwarves of Erebor."

Beriohtarion and Balamaethor nodded as we watched the touching moment.

"I know these walls...these halls, this stone." Thorin mumbled quietly, running his hand over the walls from what I could see, lost in a distant memory. "You remember it, Balin. Chambers filled with golden light."

"I remember." Balin said stepping through the threshold, followed slowly by the rest of the company.

Nori and Gloin step through, as they turn to look above the door.

"Herein lies the seventh kingdom of Durin's Folk." I heard Gloin read off as the rest of the company began filing into the mountain. "May the heart of the mountain unite all dwarves in defense of this home."

"The throne of the king." Balin said to Bilbo who was also looking to where Gloin and Nori had been looking.

"Oh." Bilbo mumbled before glancing further up. "And what's that...above it?"

"The Arkenstone." Balin answered as the two shared a look.

"Arkenstone...And what's that?" Bilbo asked.

"That, Master Burglar, is why you are here." Thorin's rough voiced echoed from the back of the tunnel.

The dwarves were now crowded around inside, from where I stood it looked to be they were all staring at Bilbo.

"The Arkenstone..." Beriohtarion mumbled quietly.

I turned around and saw my two nephews standing side by side with Thenidiel in the middle, a dark look in their eyes.

"Nana, that stone drove Thorin's father mad." Beriohtarion mumbled.

"I know...I have seen Thrór during his reign when Thranduil had visited Erebor." I stated.

"What will happen to Thorin?" Thenidiel questioned.

"The gold is already affecting him, you cannot tell me you haven't seen it Nana..." Balamaethor mumbled. "That glint in his eyes the closer we got to the mountain, it comes and goes, but what would happen once the mountain is truly his? Once he gets his hand on the Arkenstone? There's a sickness that lies upon the gold in that mountain."

"I've been having a bad feeling the moment we got closer." Beriohtarion followed through. "I fear what would happen once they truly claim the mountain."

"I understand your concern Beriohtarion...Balamaethor, and I have seen what you speak of, but he is not his father...nor his grandfather." I replied.

"And what if he were to fall victim to the dragon sickness?" Beriohtarion questioned.

"He will not." I stated.

"And how are you so sure?" Balamaethor asked.

"Because I promised Lord Elrond that he would not fall and succumb to the same sickness." I stated firmly. "Why the sudden concern?"

"We just...we don't want you to get hurt Nana..." Beriohtarion mumbled. "If Thorin falls to his sickness...who knows what could happen."

"You do not need to look out for me..." I smiled a small smile as I looked to all three of them. "that is not your job."

"You've been looking out for us...why shouldn't it be our job to look out for you..." Thenidiel mumbled.

"I look out for you three because it is my job as a...parent figure." I answered. "But thank you for being concerned...as for Thorin falling to the sickness and what is to come, let me take care of it when the problem arises."

"What are you doing out there?"

The four of us stopped talking and I quickly turned around to see Thorin standing under the frame of the door.

"We didn't want to intrude..." Thenidiel mumbled from behind me.

"We figured it would be polite if we stayed outside unless we were invited in..." I mumbled embarrassingly. "even if we are part of the company...we are elves..."

Thorin looked a little taken back by my response, quickly recovering and motioning with his head toward the tunnels, inviting us in.

I hesitated for a bit before stepping forward to follow Thorin. I had to duck a bit to get through the door, and when I got inside I looked around and up toward the entry way and saw the picture that Gloin, Nori, Bilbo and Balin was looking at.

"It's Erebor..." Thenidiel gasped out in awe. "We're inside...one of the greatest dwarf Kingdoms of Middle-Earth..."

"Welcome Bellethiel...Beriohtarion, Balamaethor and Thenidiel..." Thorin mumbled coming to stand beside me. "To Erebor."

I looked down to Thorin and smiled. I began to look around the tunnel area, it may have been just halls that I was seeing...nothing special, but to just be inside the kingdom.

"Beautiful..." I whispered in awe, in admiration.

I looked around more and noticed something a miss.

"Where is Bilbo and Balin?" I questioned.

"While you were outside, Balin took Bilbo deeper into the mountain." Thorin answered. "He's going to search and retrieve the Arkenstone."

"He's going in there alone?" Thenidel questioned.

"He's the only one that can..." Bofur added in. "Quick and quiet, can go unnoticed if he chose."

"Do not worry about Master Baggins." Thorin assured. "He will be fine."

"Bilbo is not the only worry that I have..." I mumbled quietly to myself.

I took a glance at the only possible way they could have gone.

'I worry about the beast we will awaken in the treasure room...'


	30. What Have We Done?

"So what do we do? Wait? Just let him go in there by himself?" Balamaethor argued.

"We have no choice..." I mumbled, pacing back and forth in front of the entrance of the door.

"And what if there's a dragon sleeping away in there? Bilbo could be in danger!" Balamaethor argued back.

"I understand your worry, I am worried for Bilbo as well, through this journey I consider him a good friend. I do not wish for him to fall victim to dragon fire." I glared, standing still for a second to glance at my nephew before going back to pacing.

It was a good while after we were allowed into the mountain, a while after we had found out Bilbo went inside willingly to search for the Arkenstone. The company had went to just sitting around on the clearing, all of them going about their own business, but I could tell how nervous and anxious they were.

"Nana..." Thenidiel called, coming to stop me from walking the other way. "be at peace...I know you're worried, but you pacing is only making everyone more nervous."

I sighed, before halting in my place and looked around. The rest of the company stood still, and I saw how high their nerves were and for the good of the company I took a deep breathe and relaxed.

I smiled to Thenidiel and patted her shoulder before a noise from the tunnels caught my attention and I saw Balin emerge.

"Where is Bilbo?" I questioned urgently.

"He's headed toward the treasure room." Balin answered. "He's going to search for the Arkenstone..."

Balin chuckled a bit causing me to furrow my brows in confusion.

"It never ceases to amaze me." Balin sighed.

"What is that?" I questioned.

"The courage of hobbits." Balin smiled, breathing out nervously.

"Bilbo is not just any hobbit..." I smiled, placing a hand on his shoulder. "he is truly brave..."

Balin nodded before walking away to talk with his brother.

To calm my nerves, I decided to walk toward Thorin who stood close to the edge of the clearing, a bit away from the company.

"Thorin?" I questioned as I came to stand beside him.

When he didn't answer I leaned over and took a glance at him from the side and saw a dark cloud over his eyes. His eyes were glazed over...an intense gaze on as if he was lost in thought and it was something I've only seen once before.

"Thorin!" I called out a bit more forcefully, finally snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Bellethiel..." Thorin's voice huffed out. "What's wrong..."

"I was worried about you, I came here to see if you were alright." I stated, smiling down at the dwarf king.

"I'm alright..." Thorin mumbled, his hands laced in front of him.

Silence settled between us as I let out a sigh.

"Thorin...there is something I wish to discuss with you." I mumbled as Thorin turned to look at me.

I motioned with my head to the path we had come from to put some distance between the company and us, away from listening ears.

Thorin followed me close behind before I stopped and took a seat on the ground, I offered him a spot beside me, but he just remained standing.

"Thorin...I worry about you." I stated plainly. "I did not notice back at Lake-Town, but once we started getting closer to the mountain...I have been seeing signs Thorin and I am worried for you."

Thorin glanced down to me, waiting patiently to hear what I had to say and I sighed sadly.

"There is a sickness on the gold in that mountain Thorin, the same sickness that drove your grandfather mad. I hope that the gold in that mountain will not affect you Thorin...but it is something that I fear. I do not wish to see you fall as your grandfather had..." I looked up at him sadly.

Thorin sighed, before taking a seat beside me.

"I will not become my grandfather...I promise..." Thorin mumbled.

"Can you really promise that Thorin..." I questioned.

Thorin looked unsure for a second which caused me to become more nervous.

"I will never be my grandfather Bellethiel..." Thorin stated. "I promise..."

Hearing him say it, made me more at ease, but something still nagged at me at the back of my mind. I was still worried about what would happen once we reclaim the mountain.

I turned back to the mountain where the sun had set and I let out a nervous sigh.

'I'm not sure if Thorin could help it if he were to succumb to the sickness...but I promise Thorin that I will be there to make sure you pull out of it.' I thought, looking sadly toward the mountain.

"Bellethiel...I want to talk to you about something." Thorin stated suddenly after a fair amount of silence passing between us.

I looked beside me to Thorin curiously as he fidgeted slightly in his spot.

"Close your eyes." Thorin ordered.

I looked at him in confusion before doing as he ordered and closed my eyes. I felt large strands of my hair on the left side of my face being pulled over my ear. The hair being tugged on very slightly every so often, and I could feel my hair part in three different strands before twisting and turning.

I smiled because I knew the significance of what he was doing. To other races, it was nothing special when a friend or relative braided our way, to touch our hair. To us it was just a means of decoration or defining ones self, but to a dwarf...it was a very intimate moment that I was happy to experience.

I felt something clip to the end of my hair, and the thick strand falling to my chest as something heavy weighed it down. I opened my eyes and looked down to see my hair braided intricately with a silver bead clasped on the very end.

I touched it lovingly before glancing to Thorin and saw that the left braid of his was empty.

"It's just to show you're mine..." Thorin mumbled oh so quietly, but I heard. He scratched the back of his head and I saw a slight blush adorn his cheeks and I smiled, my heart swelling at the gesture. "I thought...it was time, since we're...close to the mountain and so very close to reclaiming our home..."

'Our home...' I thought, feeling lighter than ever. "Thorin...you still have the bead that belonged to my brother correct?"

Thorin nodded.

"May I have it?" I questioned.

Thorin reached into his coat, bringing out the silver bead that had belonged to my brother. I took it from his hand, my hand lingering just a bit over his.

"May I?" I motioned to his hair, asking permission. Thorin nodded before I reached out and took the braid that was still tightly bounded together. "This will return the meaning."

Even though it was an ear piece, I clipped the bead that belonged to my brother at the end of his braid where his bead once was.

"It looks nice..." I commented as we shared a smile.

I leaned forward and placed an innocent kiss to his lips, Thorin responded back, and it was a small kiss but I could feel all the emotion shinning through.

Thorin was the first to pull away and he placed his forehead against mine.

"When I started this journey...I would have never thought Thorin Oakenshield would fall for a lowly Mirkwood Elf." I mumbled, opening my eyes to stare at Thorin. "Or even accept an elf into your company. I am happy that you did accept me..."

Thorin chuckled, his voice more gruff than usually and pulled away, standing up and holding a hand out for me to take.

I took his hand and he pulled me to my feet, I looked down at him and he nodded his head before turning away to walk back to the company. A few minutes later I followed his lead, fiddling with the bead on the side of my head...I was probably smiling like a damn fool, unable to contain my happiness...but I didn't care.

I returned to the company, and the first that I saw as Balin and Dwalin looking my way. Balin was smiling knowingly as he saw the bead in my hair and nodded approvingly, Dwalin smirked before going back to talking with his brother.

I went to stand with my family, the three sitting besides the secret door to the mountain. Beriohtarion saw me first and smiled, the same knowing look as Balin before nudging his brother in the ribs. Balamaethor was about to argue before Beriohtarion nodded his head toward me. Balamaethor glanced toward me before looking at the bead strapped to the braid of my hair.

"If my dwarvish culture is correct..." Balamaethor smirked. "then the king braided your hair and branded you as his, a means of courting perhaps?"

"That's wonderful Nana!" Thenidiel smiled from between her cousins.

"Do we still call you Nana? Or should we start addressing you as our Queen." Balamaethor smiled cheekily, nudging his brother.

"Or My Lady." Beriohtarion chuckled as Thenidiel slapped her hands over both of their mouths after seeing my irritation.

"Keep that up and I will start having you call me Bellethiel, or Captain." I grumbled, not impressed by their teasing.

"Sorry Nana," Beriohtarion smiled apologetically.

"we were just playing around." Balamaethor smiled as well. "In all honesty Nana, we're really happy for you."

"Truly." Thenidiel smiled. "Once everything is finished, we will have a celebration, a tiny one with just the four of us."

I smiled, until I saw something peculiar start making its way toward us. A floating golden cup with many jewels adorning the sides of the cup. Suddenly, it was thrown and hit Balamaethor on the head.

"Ow!" Balamaethor called out, bringing the attention of the company to us as Bilbo suddenly appeared before anyone could see him reappear.

"There is so much in there!" Bilbo calls out in frustration.

"Have you found the Arkenstone?" Thorin questioned suddenly, coming to stand in front of Bilbo.

"No," Bilbo grumbled. "but I bought this."

Bilbo motioned to the heavy cup that Balamaethor was holding.

"Bought it and threw it at my head..." Balamaethor grumbled.

"Did you see the dragon?" Kili questioned.

"No, no dragon...not yet at least." Bilbo mumbled. "Though the place reeks...the air is foul..."

"You need to find the Arkenstone." Thorin ordered.

"You want me to go back in alone?" Bilbo questioned flabbergasted.

"Yes." Thorin stated, motioning for him to head back into the mountain.

Bilbo began to grumble to himself and was a bit hesitant to venture back in.

"I will go with you Bilbo..." I pipped in.

"No." Thorin called.

"I have to Thorin." I looked down sadly. "If there truly is a dragon in there...then Bilbo will have no chance."

"I will not have you be put in danger!" Thorin argued.

"But I will not be in danger..." I said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I will be fine Thorin."

"No," Bilbo called back with more courage than before. "Belle I'll be fine."

"Bilbo..." I mumbled, glancing to the hobbit.

"No, Belle." Bilbo smiled up to me. "I'm going back in there and search for the Arkenstone, and I will be okay."

I sighed before he quickly disappeared back into the mountain.

"Thorin..." I sighed, turning to glance at him.

"It's not your job to be a burglar Bellethiel..." Thorin mumbled.

"You would not put me in danger, but Bilbo is fine..." I asked.

Thorin sighed before moving back to where he stood.

I grunted, a bit in irritation, before going back to stare at the dark tunnel.

"Don't be upset at Thorin, lass." Balin said coming to stand beside me. "As you know, dwarves are very protective of what's theirs. Since the bead shows us that you're now...his, to us it shows you're not on the market for courting. He will be very protective of you Belle, that's how we are with our woman, he cares deeply for you and worries for your safety."

"This bead though Balin does not mean he is courting me..." I mumbled a bit embarrassingly. "it just means that I am his..."

Balin smiled, nodding his head.

Suddenly, the floor beneath us started to shake, from deep inside I heard a low growl and something crashing to the ground. The company stood up in worry, glancing around in fear.

"Was that an earthquake?" Nori questioned.

"That, my lad...was a dragon." Balin stated, turning to look at us.

I looked back toward the tunnel, now fearing for Bilbo's life.

Minutes passed in tense silence, many questioning what we should be doing, before I saw an orange glow from inside the mountain.

"What about Bilbo?" I heard Ori question.

"Give him more time." Thorin stated.

"Trying to do what?" Balin questioned looking to Thorin. "To be killed."

"Thorin, he is in there with a dragon, he could be killed!" I growled out looking at Thorin in shock.

Thorin turned to the both of us, that same glint showing in his eyes.

"You're afraid...you both are." Thorin accused.

"Yes, I'm afraid." Balin stated, walking up and pointed to Thorin. "I'm fear for YOU. A sickness lies upon that treasure hoard, a sickness that drove your grandfather mad."

"I am not my grandfather." Thorin stated, turning back around to face the mountain ridges across from us.

"You're not yourself." Balin said. "The Thorin I know would not hesitate to go in there-"

"I will not risk this quest for the life of one burglar." Thorin said sternly.

I watched as Balin looked to Thorin disgustingly, glaring a bit.

"Bilbo." Balin replied. "His name is Bilbo."

"We are going in..." I commented glancing to my kin. "Stay out here."

"No, we're coming with you." Beriohtarion argued, getting up to his feet.

I looked to the three before nodding my head, turning to head into the mountain.

"You four will stay here." I heard Thorin command.

I glanced behind me to see Thorin's back was still turned.

"Bilbo is in danger," I called to him. "if you want to stay here...then so be it. But I will not stand by as someone from the company gets killed risking his life to find the Arkenstone."

We raced into the mountain, the tunnel opening to the wide halls of the kingdom.

"Which way?" Balamaethor questioned.

I was about to answer, when I heard a deep voice to my right.

"Follow me, stick close." I ordered as I ran in that direction.

The hallway lead to another flight of stairs, one going up and the other heading down and in front of us was mountains and mountains of gold...gold as far as the eyes could see.

"Wow..." I heard Thenidiel whispered in awe, looking around in amazement.

"Where could Bilbo be?" Balamaethor questioned looking around.

From behind, I heard pitter patter's in the distance. I turned and motioned for the other three to follow me as we headed down the flight of stairs behind us.

We found a long corridor and started following where it led, the pitter patter getting louder the closer we got. Suddenly, further down the long corridor, something collided into me and fell to the ground letting out a loud 'oof'.

I looked to the ground and saw Bilbo, looking up at me in pure fear and breathing heavily.

"Bilbo!" The four of us cried out as he quickly jumped to his feet and placed a finger to his lips.

"He's coming, we must hurry and leave." Bilbo frantically said, his words jumbling together as he rambled.

"This way." I said, helping Bilbo to his feet and pushing him back to the way we came.

From up ahead I heard a loud roar, a roar I only heard once before...the angry roar of a dragon.

"We must hurry!" Beriohtarion called from up front as we finally came to the stairs we had just came down from.

Up head I saw Thorin standing at the top, he looked to be admiring the treasure horde before him. When we finally made our presence known, with Bilbo now racing up the stairs, getting past us, Thorin turned around and his eyes went straight to Bilbo.

"You're alive!" Thorin called out walking forward to block his path.

"Not for much longer!" Bilbo called out.

"Did you find the Arkenstone?" Thorin questioned.

"The dragon's coming!" Bilbo said, breathing heavily from running up the flight of stairs.

"The Arkenstone!" Thorin called out more forcefully.

Myself and my kin were standing on the stairs watching the exchange between the two as I stared at Thorin suspiciously.

"Thorin...we have no time for this we must leave." I called out, taking a step forward.

"Did you find it." Thorin questioned, ignoring what I had said.

They stared at each other, Bilbo panting slightly before motioning toward the way we had come from.

"No." Bilbo said. "We have to get out."

I watched as Bilbo tried to enter the tunnel, but Thorin had swung out his sword across the entrance, blocking the way.

"Thorin!" I called out in a panic, watching him turn the blade, using it to push Bilbo back.

"Thorin." Bilbo said as he backed away and Thorin pointed the tip of his sword straight to Bilbo. "Thorin!"

Thorin started advancing on Bilbo, his sword still pointed dangerously straight at the hobbits chest. I quickly ran up the stairs and put myself between Thorin's sword and Bilbo.

"Put down the sword...Thorin." I said slowly.

Thorin's expression was completely different from the Thorin I knew...his face was steel and blank of emotions.

"Thorin..." I said quietly, almost in a begging manner, for him to snap out of it. I reached out slowly and placed a hand on the sword before I heard something to the right of us, getting closer and closer. "we have to go Thorin...please."

A dark shadow caught my eyes as I looked to the right, bringing Thorin's attention there as well and in the distance I saw the red fire drake creeping his way toward us, his eyes glowing yellow, the dragon Smaug looking straight to Thorin.

I took out my sword as Thorin finally snapped out of his daze and stepped in front of me, ready to face off against the serpent. My nephews and my niece came to stand beside me with Bilbo behind us.

As the dragon crept his way closer to us, the company emerged from the tunnels, yelling out and turned to face Smaug with their weapons raised.

Smaug let out a loud roar as he suddenly rushed toward us, his chest glowing orange the closer he got.

"You will burn!" Smaug let out a loud roar, his throat beginning to glow as well.

The company began to yell as all of us turned and jumped off the staircase, the company tumbling down the treasure pile and me and my kin simply sliding down. At the bottom was an entrance to what I assumed was another tunnel and we quickly made our way to it in hopes to avoid the dragon fire that followed us down.

"Come on Bilbo!" I heard Dori calls.

I gestured for the company to hurry before being pulled in through the tunnel by Dwalin as we pushed our way into the next room. A howl of pain was heard behind me and I glanced behind to see Thorin shielding himself from the fiery blaze. He turned around as I saw his coat catch on fire and he came running into the room.

"Thorin!" I called in a panic as I watched him throw himself on the ground to extinguish the flames, but when he couldn't I reached out and took a hold of his outer coat and yanked it off of him, throwing it to the ground.

Thorin then jumped back onto his feet and looked to the company.

"Come on." Thorin said as we ventured further into the tunnel with Smaug's roar in the distance.

We ran as far as we could go, but I suddenly felt something was not right...there was no sound. Everything was quiet and I could hear no signs of Smaug anywhere. We emerged from the tunnel we were following and approached a stone bridge that was over a chasm.

Our group was about to go forward when Thorin held out his hand and quiets the group.

Thorin walked forward and peered around the corner to see if there was any signs of the dragon Smaug.

"We've given him the slip." Dori whispered quietly as I turned around to look behind us.

"No," Dwalin stated. "he's too cunning for that."

"First of all is everyone alright." I questioned, finally relaxing just a smudge and looking to the group.

"We're fine..." Fili mumbled, breathing a bit heavily as a few other nods came from the company.

"So where to now?" Bilbo questioned as quietly as possible.

"The western guard room." Thorin answered, turning to look at us. "There maybe a way out."

"It's too high." Balin responded. "There's no chance that way."

"It's our only chance." Thorin replied back quickly, turning back to the bridge. "We have to try."

Thorin lead the way across, looking all around to make sure there was no sign of the fire drake. I was tense and looking around as well, concentrating on any noise that I could hear...it was too quiet for my liking.

"Come on." Thorin whispered, urging us to keep moving.

I turned around and looked behind us, still shuffling on forward when the drop of a coin brings my attention straight to the front. The whole company freezes as they look to Bilbo who began frantically checking his pockets and his jacket to see if any coin had gotten stuck in the folds. But I wasn't looking to Bilbo...my attention was above us as I saw the red body of the dragon slithering his way across the bridge above us over the chasm, searching for us as more coins and jewels fell from his body.

The company began to move at Thorin's command and we quietly kept moving, our eyes still trained on the dragon to make sure he didn't turn around and notice us.

Once in the clear, we made a run for it, a run for the western guardroom that Thorin told us about.

"Stay close." Thorin called back as we turned into a room only to stop abruptly. The rest of the company and my family filed in to see the guardroom was full of rotted, dust and cobweb covered corpses.

"That's it, then." Dwalin stated looking toward the back of the room. "There's no way out."

I move close to what looked to be piles of stone blocking our only way out, and the corner of my eyes caught something shiny. By the blocked exit I saw two sets of golden armor and corpses too tall to belong to a dwarf, and it broke my heart to see that one of my own had not made it out of the mountain like we had.

"The last of our kin. They must have come here, hoping beyond hope." Balin said. "We could try to reach the Mines. We might last a few days."

"No." Thorin said stepping forward, looking at all the corpses that lay before us. "I will not die like this. Cowering, clawing for breath." Thorin quickly turned around. "We make for the forges."

"He'll see us, sure as death." Dwalin replied.

"Not if we split up." Thorin answered.

"Thorin, we'll never make it." Balin said stepping forward.

"Some of us might. Lead him to the forges. We kill the dragon. If this is to end in fire, then we will all burn together." Thorin spoke with determination. "Bellethiel, Bilbo, Balin...you'll follow me."

Thorin starts splitting the group up, giving them directions on where to go and what to do while I look toward my nephews and niece.

"Stay safe..." I told the three. "be brave."

The three nodded, before doing as Thorin commanded, following the group they were assigned to. I took one last glance at my family before following Thorin back onto the bridge we had walked on earlier.

"This way!" Thorin called back as we ran across.

Movement was heard from a bit away as I kept on running, and the dragon spoke in his low, deep, rumbling voice.

"Flee, flee! Run for you lives! There is nowhere to hide." Smaug taunted.

The four of us stopped in our tracks as we looked to see Smaug slither his way toward us, his golden eyes fixated on us.

"Behind you!" Dori called out, causing Smaug to turn his attention on the dwarves on the lower bridge. He began to chase after them, completely forgetting us as our group went back to running across the bridge.

I was worried for our safety...but I was also worried about the safety of the rest of the company and my kin...but we just kept on running toward where the forges would be.

We passed by many rooms, many hallways both big and small, and over bridges as we avoided getting caught by Smaug...this kingdom was truly big, bigger than I could have imagined. I continued to follow Thorin as he led us through a large hallway.

"This way!" I heard Balin say as he turned to a smaller hallway. "It's this way! Come on!"

I skidded to a halt along side Bilbo, but I saw Thorin had not stopped.

"Thorin!" Bilbo and myself called out.

Thorin turned around, about to backtrack when his eyes turned to what was behind us. A snap from behind bought all our attention in that direction to see Smaug at the end of the hallway.

"Follow Balin." Thorin ordered, holding my gaze for a split second as I took a step to follow him. "Follow Balin, Bellethiel."

"Thorin." Bilbo said backing up.

"Come on!" In the corner of my eyes I saw Balin pull Bilbo into the side of the tunnel as I quickly made a dash in their direction, narrowly avoiding the fire that Smaug had unleashed.

"I need to go back and help Thorin." I called in worry as soon as the fire died down.

"No," Balin called, taking a hold of my sleeve. "Thorin would not want that, he will not want you in harms way."

"Being in this mountain with a fire-breathing dragon is already putting me in harms way Balin..." I mumbled, trying to pull my sleeve away to exit the tunnels.

"Thorin will be fine Bellethiel, we will meet him in the forges." Balin assured already dragging me away.

'Thorin...' I thought in worry before quickly following Balin to our destination.

I could feel we were getting deeper into the mountains and it was only when I was reunited with my kin did I let out a slight sigh of relief. However, when I saw Thorin return with the rest of the company through a narrow slit between the tall, stone pillars did I truly felt at ease.

I looked around and saw several massive furnaces in the large room.

"The plan's not going to work." Dwalin's voice echoed around the room. "These furnaces are stone cold."

"He's right;" Balin said turning to Thorin and walking toward him. "there's no fire hot enough to set them ablaze."

I looked around at the dark furnaces, when a roar in the distance caught my ears and I suddenly thought of something.

"Thorin...the dragon..." I mumbled quietly to Thorin.

He smiled up at me before turning around.

"Have we not?" Thorin questioned turning and walked back to the narrow slits of the stone pillar. "I did not look to see you so easily outwitted!"

I watched as a claw emerged from the pit, Smaug's body following soon after.

"You've grown slow and fat in your dotage" Thorin began to taunt as Smaug turned to glance in our direction, letting out a snarl.

"Head for the pillars..." I whispered to the company who began to slowly move toward the narrow pillars.

" _Slug."_

That was the final straw for Smaug snarled loudly and made a fast advance. Thorin turned and smiled excitedly toward us, noticing we had already begun to move. He quickly took cover behind the pillar closest to him. "Take cover. Go!"

I quickly ran to one of the pillars bringing my niece toward me as she stayed in front of me. The fires goes past the pillars and I watched as it reached the furnaces automatically igniting them. As the fire dies down I heard another growl behind us. All of us ran from the pillar when suddenly the pillars began to creak, groan and bend under the pressure of Smaug banging against them.

"Bombur!" Thorin called out, stopping the plump dwarf. "Get the bellows working. Go!"

I watched as Bombur leaped onto a chain next to the forge, disappearing under the one of the furnaces. Another groan was heard and I looked to see the latticework that connected the pillars begin to bend more from the bashing Smaug was giving it.

"Thorin!" I called out bringing his attention back to the latticework. "I do not think it will hold much longer."

Thorin nodded before looking to Bilbo.

"Bilbo! Up there, on my mark, pull that lever." Thorin said as he pointed to where the lever would be.

"Come on Bilbo." I called out, taking the hobbit by his shoulders. "I will follow behind you."

"Nana!" Beriohtarion called out.

"Follow Thorin's orders!" I called back as I ran with Bilbo up high on a mound past the furnaces.

By the time we got fairly high off the ground I heard the metal work creak and I stopped for a second to see the latticework finally give away, falling to the ground, with Smaug coming straight through.

We, finally, after running up the flight of stairs, had reached the area where the lever was mounted high on the tower. I turned around and took out my sword, standing in front of Bilbo as I came to face the fire drake slowly making his way toward us.

Smaug's head suddenly turned and I looked to see what had caught his attention.

'Thorin...' I thought in worry as I stood tense.

"Now!" Thorin yelled out.

"Pull the lever Bilbo!" I called out urgently, my eyes still trained between Thorin and Smaug. I heard Bilbo jump, the creaking sound telling me the lever had been pulled.

Gears in the mountain began to groan and from either side of us huge jets of water burst out of the carved faces in the walls slamming into Smaug, quenching the flame he was going to let loose on Thorin. Smaug then roared with rage when the water started to slow, the dragon flapped his wings into the air and thrashed around madly. Then as the water begin to slow, the watermill under the carved faces began to turn some of the gears which I saw activated the conveyor belts above us to move.

Low growls came once more and I looked to see that Smaug had recovered from the initial shock of the water, crawling our way.

"Time to leave Bilbo..." I commented as we began climbing down.

As Smaug got closer something hits the side of the dragons face causing a bright flash of blue to erupt. More stuff make contact with the side of Smaug's head, but he wasn't fazed one bit as he continued his way toward Thorin, not getting distracted from his target.

"Thorin get out of there!" I called out as I watched Smaug getting closer and closer.

From above, I saw conveyor belts filled with rocks suddenly drop on top of Smaug as he let out another deafening roar, falling straight to the ground.

Smaug thrashed about, attempting to untangle himself from the ropes of the conveyor belts and I noticed the cracks on the ground begin to fill with shimmering melted gold that flowed from the furnaces.

"Lead him to the Gallery of the Kings!" Thorin called out.

Smaug was close now, thrashing about with the conveyor belts swinging all around him and I noticed one of the heavy metal buckets come flying toward us.

"Bilbo look out!" I called, moving quickly to cover the small hobbit with my body, causing both of us to duck as the metal buckets smashed into the top of the mound above us taking out a large chunk of the wall.

The foundation beneath us started to wobble as Smaug suddenly crashed into it due to his frantic movements.

The towers on the other side of us began to collapse causing a domino affect with the rest of the towers and when it crashed into ours, the whole platform collapsed.

"Hold on tight Bilbo!" I called as the both of us took a tumble, my body encompassed around him to prevent any harmful damage.

The both of us fell to the ground and I finally untangled myself from the hobbit as I lay on the ground for a mere second to catch my breathe.

"Keep going, Bilbo! Bellethiel, run!" I heard Thorin call from far away.

I looked up to see that Smaug now had his eyes set on us.

"Time to run..." I mumbled, staring the dragon straight in his eyes. I jumped straight up and took a hold of Bilbo's collar, hauling him to his feet.

We took off running as Smaug began to pursue us, and we had run straight for a what looked to be a drop off.

"Jump!" I yelled out, as we jumped down and started to slide down.

I looked behind and saw that Smaug was following us close behind, sliding down after us and demolishing all the stone structures all around him.

We kept on running, never looking back in fear of what we would see and I saw beside me that Bilbo was tripping every so often, fear written across the hobbits face.

"I am right here Bilbo..." I assured as we turned and ran through a doorway and into a massive hall that adorned large banners on the sides of the walls.

Just as we ran through the entry way, the wall above us exploded causing the banners to fall. Smaug had smashed through the stone walls and we kept on running, dodging the flying rocks. We couldn't run fast enough though because we were suddenly caught beneath the cloth of one of the falling banners that was knocked to the floor.

"You think you could deceive me, Barrel-rider?" Smaug's deep voice growled out. I was laying beside Bilbo as he lifted the edge of the banner to have a peak at the dragon. "You have come from Lake-Town. There is-is some sort of scheme hatched between these filthy dwarves and those miserable cup-trading Lakemen. Those sniveling cowards with their longbows and black arrows!"

Smaug began talking to himself, his voice breaking in anger and fear when he mentioned the black arrows.

"Perhaps it is time I paid them a visit." Smaug suggested, turning to the entrance of the mountain.

"Oh, no." Bilbo breathed out, scrambling out from under the banner. I cursed to myself as I got up as well and ran with the hobbit. "This isn't their fault! Wait! You cannot go to Lake-Town!"

Smaug stopped for a moment and turned toward us, as I followed close behind Bilbo who was chasing after the dragon.

"You _care_ about them, do you?" Smaug questioned his eyes solely on Bilbo. Then his attention turned from Bilbo to myself, now noticing my presence. "I knew I smelt something different, not a dwarf nor a...Barrel-rider."

He growled suddenly coming extremely close to me.

"I'm surprised an elf would be accompanying Oakenshield." He breathed in and started to laugh menacingly. "You reek of that filthy dwarf. What are you to him I wonder...a friend? No, maybe much more important. A beloved perhaps?"

Smaug's eyes glowed brightly as his teeth was exposed and parted.

"Barrel-rider...you can watch them die. Starting with this elf." Smaug growled out, opening his mouth, his jaws inches from clamping down around me as I stood strong and in front of Bilbo.

"Hey, you witless worm!" I heard Thorin's voice echo around the gallery down the hall.

Smaug stopped his advance and turned to stride down where the voice had come from, Bilbo and myself followed close behind as I turned to see Thorin standing atop the massive stone structure.

" _You._ " Smaug growled out slowly as I watched the dragon turn to where Thorin was.

"I am taking back what you stole." Thorin spoke as Smaug slowly stalked toward the structure.

"You would take nothing from me, Dwarf." Smaug spoke, as Bilbo and myself made our way behind on of the larger pillars in the great hall, watching the exchange between the two. "I laid low your warriors of old. I instilled terror in the hearts of men. **I** am King under the Mountain."

Smaug reared up and came very close to where Thorin stood.

"This is not your kingdom. These are dwarf lands, this is dwarf gold, and we will have our revenge." Thorin reached up to take a hold of the rope that was attached to the stone structure. He yelled out a command as he yanked on the rope and the chains that were wrapped tightly around the stone gave away.

The stone structure falls apart and reveals a massive statue of the dwarf king Thrór made entirely out of solid gold. Smaug is entranced by the golden statue, staring at it in awe and desire. He approaches the stature to look at it closely, the greed in his eyes glowing bright.

I marveled at the statue in front of me, and watched when suddenly the gold around the statues eye began to warp and explode into liquid. The gold had yet to solidify and harden as the whole statue suddenly collapsed and exploded into what I assumed was still burning hot liquid.

Smaug roared in anger as he watched the statue melt and fall apart. Smaug began to scramble backwards to escape the gold, but he couldn't move fast enough and a tidal wave of gold liquid hits him and knocks him over. Smaug quickly was drowned in gold and the liquid filled the entire hall, settling with no signs of the dragon.

Something...didn't seem right. It was too easy...

The surface of the golden lake suddenly exploded as Smaug emerged and jumped out covered entirely of gold, roaring in anger and pain.

"Revenge?!" Smaug roared out as he started running down the hallway toward the gates of Erebor. "Revenge! I will show you **revenge!** "

Recovering quickly from the sudden outburst, I followed a bit behind the golden covered dragon as the drake broke through the destroyed gates of Erebor. Once outside, Smaug took to the skies, flapping his wings and began spinning in the air causing the remaining gold liquid to fall off.

Once I was outside I stood on the ruins of the gate and followed where Smaug was headed...to wreak havoc to Lake-Town. Bilbo came seconds later and fell to his knees as he, too, watched the dragon fly off. He was panting in despair and both of us looked on in shock.

"What have we done?"


	31. Descent Into Madness

An angry roar was heard from afar the moment Smaug had made his way to Lake-Town. My kin and myself quickly darted away and made our way to a lookout we had seen before entering the mountain. A lookout right above Dale were we could easily see Esgaroth in the distance. The moment we reached the top where the lookout was, the company then soon followed.

I watched Smaug swoop low to the town before turning back to the sky, what looked to be "playing" with the people in the town. When he made another descent, I saw an orange glow in the distance and a blast of fire engulfing part of the town before he took off once more. I could hear the muffled cries of distress and fear coming from the people of Lake-Town.

Every so often, Smaug would swoop down and destroy the town and engulf it in dragon fire, the screams of the people louder than ever. Soon...the whole town was blazing bright in the darkness, just a glowing light in the middle of the lake. Bells were ringing the longer the dragon swooped and attacked the town. Some of the company slowly sat on the ground and listened to the distant bell tolling, to the company I'm sure it was a distant cry...but the louder the screams got it almost felt like I was there.

"Nana..." Thenidiel whimpered from behind me.

I turned to look at her and saw her eyes were transfixed on the burning town in the middle of the lake.

"There's so much pain..." Thenidiel mumbled. "I can hear them..."

I walked over to her and blocked her line of sight causing her to look straight up at me.

"Cover your ears gwilwileth..." I mumbled, taking her hands and placing it over her ears. "do not look..."

Balamaethor came over and took Thenidiel into his arms, guiding her away to sit on the pathway we had come from in the far back of the company.

"Poor souls..." Balin mumbled as he came to stand beside me.

While my back was facing the town, I noticed Thorin wasn't around and I followed down the path to see the dwarf king standing alone. His back was toward me, but I could tell his attention was solely focused on the mountain.

'Thorin...' I thought as I looked toward the gates of Erebor.

Suddenly, the bell in the distance stopped ringing, and I looked back toward the lake.

'Bard, Tilda, Sigrid, Bain...' I thought sadly, thinking of the kindness the family had shown us...us! Complete strangers...and what we had brought upon them. I then began to think of the children that I had met and I averted my eyes to the ground in shame.

"Who are you that would stand against me!" Smaug's voice called out faintly.

I turned my attention back toward the town in surprise.

"You don't think..." Beriohtarion mumbled having heard as well.

"Quite possibly..." I answered, listening carefully.

"Now that _is_ a pity." Smaug mumbled as I watched him crawl his way slowly across the town. "What will you do now... _bowman_. You are forsaken. No help will come."

I watched as Smaug had his eyes set on something in front of him, though that something I did not know for I could barely see through the smoke and the fire.

"Hm...Ah...is that, your child?" Smaug questioned.

'Child?' I thought in a bit of a panic.

"Is one of the girls with him?" Beriohtarion questioned.

"If Tauriel is with the family...the girls would be with her." I mumbled. "No, I think it may be Bain that is with his father."

"What's going on, Belle?" Bilbo questioned.

"I think Bard has Smaug's attention..." I replied.

"How do you know it's him?" Kili questioned. "Can you hear what they're saying? Can you see?"

"The smoke and fire is obscuring our vision." Beriohtarion stated. "We can only hear what Smaug is saying..."

"You cannot save him from the fire." Smaug spoke once more, stepping closer. "He will, burn."

Smaug's eyes was only focused on one thing, and as he crept closer, I could faintly see little bursts of ember sprout up from beneath his claws.

"Tell me, wretch. How now shall _you_ challenge _me_?" Smaug questioned rearing up. "You have nothing left...but your death!"

Smaug let out a loud, ferocious roar as he started barging his way forward, he spread his wings and lunged forward with his jaw open wide and ready to clamp shut.

From beside me I saw Beriohtarion avert his eyes, but I kept my eyes on the dragon.

His body then jerked to the side, skidding across the town and demolishing any buildings that were still standing, that were still on fire.

After skidding across half of the town, he twisted and began flying straight up, straight toward the sky. I noticed his flight was a bit rocky, his wings not functioning and he was clawing his way upward. I could hear his snarls of pain and at a certain point in the sky he had stopped moving. The light from his chest completely diminishing and his body started to fall, the impact created a loud thud as his body hit the burning town. I could not believe what I had just witnessed.

"What was that?" I heard Ori question from where he sat. "What happened."

"It fell. I saw it." Bilbo said coming to me. "Belle, what happened?"

"The dragon is dead..." I mumbled quietly in shock.

"It's dead..." Bilbo repeated turning back to the company. "Smaug is dead."

From above I heard flaps of wings and the cawing of birds. I looked up to see large black birds begin swarming toward the mountain.

"By my beard. I think they're right. Look there." Gloin called out, pointing toward the sky. "The ravens of Erebor are returning to the mountain."

"Aye. Word will spread." Balin smiled and nodded. "Before long every soul in Middle-Earth will know the dragon is dead!"

"The dragons dead..." Beriohtarion said in shock, turning to me. "The mountain is back in dwarvish hands."

The company erupted into cheers and laughter. My kin joining in on the happy occasion and I looked around for Thorin. I moved toward the path we had come from and I saw Thorin start heading back for the mountain.

I was concerned...I was worried. Not a word was spoken by him, not even joining in on celebrating with his kin. I felt a heavy weight push against my heart and I looked behind to the company's smiling faces.

"We should head back." I called out. "We can celebrate in the mountain."

The company stopped and started heading onto the path back to the mountain. The smiles on their faces still plastered on, and my kin and myself were straggling behind the company.

"What's going to happen now?" Balamaethor questioned from behind me.

"I think that the next step...would be searching for the Arkenstone in that mountain." I pondered as we walked down the steps of the path.

"Nana..." Thenidiel spoke up, having recovered from the shock of hearing so many cries for help.

"Hm?" I spoke, turning to look at her over my shoulder.

"I have a very bad feeling Nana..." Thenidiel spoke quietly. "from this point on...I feel uneasy. Maybe it's just me, but I just...can't brush it off."

"It is not you Thenidiel..." I stated. "you got that trait from my family."

'And it's usually always right...' I thought sadly as the four of us made our way back into the mountain.

* * *

**(Fifth Day After Smaug's Death)**

It started off like any other, the company woke up and Thorin had disappeared. He always disappeared before any of the company stirred from their sleep. I would catch him for the past days disappearing before the sun rose, he would disappear toward the treasure room and appear later in the day. I paid no mind to it though, because he was the same Thorin I knew...every so often he would be staring off toward the room, but his attitude hasn't changed. I watched him closely and I saw no signs of madness surfacing. After the dragon was killed, Thorin had gone off somewhere and returned dressed in a fur lined coat.

The second day, I noticed him becoming closed off from his kin. Keeping to himself and walking the halls. Every so often speaking to himself, before snapping out of it and joining the company to talk and relive the memories, sharing stories of his days in Erebor with all of us.

Then the third and fourth day I began to notice other things that I had not seen at first. He wasn't getting any sleep like I had assumed. The second day after Smaug had been killed I had fallen asleep, though the days after I had not and I noticed he would lie in his sack, eyes wide open. I saw that he was barely eating as well...no matter if any one of us asked him to, he would brush us away and go off to staring at nothing. I could see him slowly getting worse as days passed after the death of Smaug.

This particular day...I decided to follow him. I didn't follow so close...I wanted to stay hidden in the shadows and observe from afar. While he took the rightful path toward the treasure room I took a different path. This path lead me to a second floor of the treasure room that overlooked the whole chamber.

I quietly hid in the shadows of the large pillar and waited silently as I saw Thorin walk into the room. He marveled and admired the treasure horde around him, the clinking of coins under his feet echoed around the room.

"Gold." I heard him mumble. "Gold beyond measure. Beyond sorry...and grief."

He was lost in thought...his eyes from where I could see was glazed over.

"The treasure horde of Thrór..." Thorin spoke out in a daze. "it is...magnificent. A sight to behold."

'Thorin...' I thought, my heart heavy, and I turned my eyes away from the sight before me. 'I cannot watch this...'

I swiftly turned and quietly headed back toward the rest of the company, back in what we had used as a dining room.

"Nana," Beriohtarion called out, being the first to see me. "good morning."

"Good morning..." I mumbled quietly.

"Is everything okay Nana?" Balamaethor questioned.

"Everything is fine..." I smiled as best as I could. "do not worry..."

The two looked at me skeptically before letting it go.

* * *

**(Eighth Day After Smaug's Death)**

"Any sign of it?" Thorin called out to the company below.

"Nothing yet." Dwalin called back.

"Nothing here." Ori announced.

"Keep searching!" Thorin called out.

"That jewel could be anywhere." Oin called out.

"The Arkenstone is in these halls." Thorin called. "Find it."

"You heard him. Keep looking!" Dwalin voiced out.

"All of you! No one rests until it is found." Thorin called out.

Coins were clinking everywhere, echoing throughout the halls. The company was down in the treasure room, frantically searching through all the piles of the gold in the room. I was standing beside Thorin in what looked to be a small study room that looked over all the gold.

"Thorin, we have been searching for three days straight." I said stepping forward to stand beside him. "They are exhausted Thorin..."

" **No one** rests until it is found Bellethiel..." Thorin growled out, glaring up at me. "You should be looking down there as well."

"We can look more tomorrow when the company has had rest." I bargained hopefully.

Thorin glared before turning away from me. I stepped forward and blocked his path.

"Thorin!" I growled out. "I am concerned for the well being of this company, and for your well being as well..."

I reached out and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Please Thorin..." I pleaded.

Thorin shook off my hand and turned his back to me.

"Go and look for the Arkenstone." Thorin mumbled.

I looked at his back sadly before turning and walking away.

* * *

I watched the exchange between Belle and Thorin, and it upset me how Thorin was treating Belle. I turned and walked away, not able to bare seeing the look on Belle's face.

When we had all had a second to relax after Smaug was killed, I had noticed the bead hanging on the side of Belle's face. I asked the company and they told me (happily) that now they were, officially, together I suppose. Basically, it was to show that she belonged to Thorin, that she was off limits they had said.

I was very happy for Belle. I saw the signs as we traveled together, even after while we stayed in the mountain, and that's why it hurt so badly to see how in pain Belle looked when Thorin acted so cold toward her.

I did not know where I was going, but my feet seemed to have taken me to the ruined gates of Erebor, the overlook on the top of the gates.

I sighed as I looked around to make sure I was alone before I took a seat on a random stone. I crinkled my nose, before sighing sadly. I felt guilty...for what I was doing and I thought back to what had happened when I went alone back into the mountain.

" _I am almost tempted to let you take it." **Smaug's voice echoed in my head. I remembered the Arkenstone in my reach.** "If only to see Oakenshield suffer. Watch it destroy him. Watch it corrupt his heart and drive him, mad."_

_**I remember Smaug coming toward me, his jaws open and ready to swallow me whole. I had put on the ring I had found in the Goblin Tunnels and ran straight for the stone, taking it and hiding it in my coat before making a quick escape. Just in time to nearly escape the dragon fire that followed soon after.** _

I looked around before reaching into my coat and pulled out the beautiful white gem, the gem sparkled a bright white with specks of color inside.

'I should give it to Thorin...' I thought, sighing sadly. 'Maybe not tell him I kept it, but say I found it just now...'

"Bilbo?"

I jumped suddenly at the voice that called my name, almost dropping the stone and I looked fearfully toward where the voice came from.

Through the shadows emerged Belle, staring at me and then her eyes went straight to the stone that was in my hand. Her eyes widening in shock and I knew I was caught.

"Belle...I-I..." I stuttered, my heart thumping hard against my chest. "This isn't..."

She stood there, not moving, and just staring straight at the stone in my hand.

"I-I was...I was planning to give to Thorin I swear..." I stuttered out. "I swear I was Belle."

Belle quickly snapped out of her shock before quickly storming over to me. I cringed, thinking that I was in trouble, thinking she was going to snatch the stone out of my hands...but that didn't happen.

She knelt before me and closed my hands around the jewel before her hand engulfed over my own. She pushed my hands with the jewel toward me.

"You must never show this to anyone Bilbo..." She breathed out, looking up to me. In her eyes...I saw fear. "Most importantly...you should never show this to Thorin..."

"Belle?" I questioned in shock. "Why are you..."

"I have seen what he is becoming..." Belle mumbled sadly, her hands slid from my own and she slumped to the ground, her shoulders sagging. "it is almost like I do not know who he anymore is Bilbo...at times he is the same Thorin I knew back at the Shire, the next...I see his grandfather when he ruled over Erebor..."

"Belle..." I breathed out, seeing how broken she is.

"If he gets his hand on this Bilbo...I fear what will happen." Belle said, standing to her feet. "Never, ever show this to anyone. Keep it hidden in your coat."

"If Thorin finds out that I've been keeping the stone from him..." I said, looking up to her as I placed the gem back into my coat.

"I will defend you all the way Bilbo...that stone should remain hidden from Thorin..." Belle sighed sadly.

"I'm sorry...for what's happening Belle." I said earnestly.

"Do not apologize Bilbo." Belle smiled down at me reassuringly. "Now, I came looking for you because Thorin wishes to speak with us in the throne room. I suggest we head back before others come looking for us, wondering why we were taking so long."

* * *

I had found Bilbo, and to my surprise, in his hand lay the Arkenstone. My first thought was to take the stone and head straight to Thorin. But then...I thought of what could possibly happen once Thorin got his hands on the jewel that would crown all. So, I had told Bilbo to keep it safe and secret in his coat...that was the best option in my eyes.

Bilbo and myself were walking toward the throne room, where Thorin had asked us to be. When we got there I had stood to the right while Bilbo stood to the left of the throne. Dwalin and Balin came soon after and waited patiently as Thorin just stood in front of the chair, staring up at the place where the Arkenstone once was.

"Thorin..." I pipped in after waiting for a couple of minutes.

"It is here I these halls." Thorin mumbled quietly to himself. "I know it."

"We have searched and searched." Dwalin answered.

"Not well enough." Thorin spoke out.

"Thorin, we all would see the stone returned." Dwalin said.

"And yet, it's still not found!" Thorin yelled out angrily, his voice echoing throughout the empty throne room.

"Do you doubt the loyalty of anyone here?" Balin questioned gesturing to those in the room, and those that were still looking for the Arkenstone in the treasure room.

Thorin turned around to look at Balin and I saw Bilbo quickly avert his eyes away. He caught my eyes and I mouthed to him to be calm as Thorin stepped toward Balin and Dwalin.

"The Arkenstone is the birthright of our people." Balin defended.

"It is the King's jewel." Thorin said. "Am I not the King?!"

Thorin's voice grew in volume as he pointed to himself. I gritted my teeth to prevent myself from speaking out, my hands clenched at my side. I watched and observed as Thorin turned back to look at the top of the throne.

"Know this. If anyone should find it and withhold it from me..." Thorin said threateningly before turning away. "I will be avenged."

When Thorin was gone, I saw Balin make a quick retreat and I followed after him...having seen the hurt on the elder dwarfs face.

"Balin!" I called out as soon as I caught up with him.

He stopped in his tracks without turning to look back at me and I saw his shoulders shake. I slowly made my way toward Balin and placed a hand on his shoulders.

"Balin..." I said quietly as I heard a bit of sniffling coming from the dwarf in front of me. "come, let us go some place quiet to have some privacy..."

I led the dwarf to the closest door I found, which turned out to be a library and the two of us went to one of the rows of scrolls to be away from it all.

"I'm sorry lass..." Balin breathed out. "I just..."

"I understand Balin...there is no need to apologize." I said placing a comforting hand on his shoulder. "I promised I would help him Balin, but it seems he is slipping further...and I cannot seem to reach him now days."

A shuffling was heard behind me, the sounds of footsteps coming closer and I looked to see Bilbo peaking his head around one of the book cases.

"Bilbo..." I breathed out, nodding for him to come over.

"Dragon-sickness." Balin breathed out. "I've seen it before."

Balin took another deep breath, trying to calm himself down.

"That look, that terrible need. It is a fierce and jealous love, Bilbo." Balin said. "It sent his grandfather mad."

Bilbo looked up to me before looking back at Balin curiously.

"Balin, If - if Thorin...had the Arkenstone...or if it - if it was found..." Bilbo stuttered a bit as Balin looked to him. "Would it help?"

"That stone crowns all." Balin stated as he pointed toward Bilbo. "It is the summit of this great wealth...bestowing power upon he who bears it. Would it stay his madness?" Balin questioned before shaking his head. "No, laddie. I fear it would make him worse. Perhaps it is best...it remains lost."

"I will go and speak to Thorin..." I stated, turning to head back to where we had come from.

"I don't think that's wise Belle..." Bilbo turned as I was leaving.

I looked back to Balin and Bilbo as they looked up to me and I sighed.

"Thorin is still there...maybe I can help pull him back from it..." I smiled sadly. "I have to at least try..."

"What are you going to say?" Balin questioned.

"I..." I stopped, thinking it over, before continuing on. "I do not know..."

I walked around the kingdom, looking for Thorin, and I finally found him alone in a deserted part of Erebor, surprisingly...away from the treasure room.

"Thorin..." I called out to him, getting his attention.

"Bellethiel..." Thorin replied back, his voice as soft as could be.

I went over to stand beside him and I looked down at him.

"Thorin...the company, your kin, everyone is worried about you." I told him. "Is this stone truly more important than the health of the company?"

Thorin turned swiftly toward me...and I seem to have said the wrong thing for he looked up angrily at me.

"That jewel belongs to the King." Thorin growled out. "I will not rest until it is found. Do you not understand the importance of finding the Arkenstone?"

"I understand Thorin, truly I do, but I do not wish to see you this way Thorin..." I looked down at him sadly. Thorin pushed past me and stormed away. I sighed and quickly followed close behind.

"Are you trying to tell me to forget about the jewel?" Thorin growled out.

"I would never tell you to forsake your search...I am merely saying that you get some rest, we have a lot of time to search the halls of the treasure room..." I mumbled sadly. "It breaks my heart to see you this way Thorin..."

Thorin suddenly stopped walking away, and I saw his shoulders slump before he turned around to look at me. At that moment, I saw his eyes clear for once. They weren't glazed over as I had seen these past several days, no, they were the clear blue I had come to love. He had snapped out of his madness, but how long would it last until he snapped right back.

"Please...will you not get some rest for a couple of hours? Even eat with the company?" I said smiling.

He hesitated for a bit before he nodded his head.

"Come, I will show you around." Thorin said turning as he began to walk. "I used to go there to take a break from my duties...it used to be a beautiful place."

"That sounds lovely..." I agreed as I caught up and walked side by side with Thorin.

As we walked together, he would point out places that he remembered, places where he played games with his siblings, where he studied, and a room (surprisingly still in tact) that had portraits of his fore-bearers.

"Amazing..." I said smiling down lovingly at the King as he was lost in his memories.

We were walking on one of the hall ways when Thorin suddenly stopped and turned to his right. His smile long gone, that look back in his eyes and I followed his gaze to see he was staring at Bilbo, the hobbit looking at something in his hands.

'Bilbo!' I thought in a panic.

"What is that?" Thorin growled out, causing Bilbo to turn his head to look our way. Thorin made his way toward Bilbo. "In your hand!"

"It's - it's nothing." Bilbo stuttered, looking to me and back to Thorin.

"Show me." Thorin commanded.

Bilbo stammered for a bit before smiling a little and held out his right hand.

In the palm of his hand was not what I had expected, when he opened his hand...there, sitting in the middle was a tiny acorn. I let out a sigh of relief, not even noticing that I had held my breath the moment Thorin had set his eyes on Bilbo. Thorin looked down at the palm of Bilbo's hand, having snapped back to himself.

"I picked it up in Beorn's garden." Bilbo said.

Thorin looked toward Bilbo in shock.

"You've carried it all this way?" Thorin questioned.

"I'm gonna plant it in my garden." Bilbo smiled slightly, shuffling from one foot to the other nervously. "In Bag End."

I smiled sweetly down at the hobbit, who blushed in embarrassment when he looked up to me.

Thorin chuckled, and smiled a true smile...a smile I had not seen in what feels like ages.

"It's a poor prize to take back to the Shire." Thorin stated down at Bilbo.

"One day, it'll grow." Bilbo said chuckling. "And every time I look at it, I'll remember. Remember everything that happened. The good, the bad...and how lucky I am that I made it home."

I chuckled at such a...simple thing, a simple phrase that touched my heart and I looked toward Thorin who was still smiling. Bilbo chuckled as well as he glanced at me a bit unsure before he began to speak once more.

"Thorin, I-"

"Thorin." Dwalin interrupted causing all three of us to glance his way. "Survivors from Lake-Town - they're streaming in to Dale."

Thorin's smile vanished, that glaze looked returning and I knew he was gone once more. But it gave me hope, that some where deep inside was the Thorin everyone was accustomed to, the Thorin I knew. There was still a chance to snap him out of it.

"There's hundredths of them." Dwalin pointed out.

"Call everyone to the gate." Thorin ordered, turning to walk away from Bilbo and myself. "To the gate! Now!"

Bilbo and myself looked toward each other, both of us equally nervous, before we started walking toward the gate.

"What happened when you talked to Thorin?" Bilbo questioned.

"He is still in there, Bilbo..." I mumbled quietly. "I am still hopeful..."

We got to the gate and I saw that we were the last ones to arrive. The company was already at the gates, moving around rocks, hammering other large pieces of rocks and making them smaller to lug about. Kili had called Bilbo to him and asked for his help while I went over to my niece and nephews.

"What are they doing?" I questioned quietly, watching the company lug about stones and placing them in front of the ruined gates.

"Thorin has ordered everyone to place stones in front of the gates," Beriohtarion answered crossing his arms across his chest.

"To keep the survivors of Lake-Town out..." Balamaethor finished.

"Why would he do that Nana..." Thenidiel asked sadly.

"Because of the gold in this mountain..." I mumbled quietly, watching as Kili was pulling a metal wagon filled with large stones toward the gate with the help of Bilbo.

"Up it goes!" Bofur called out as they began pulling up a broken piece of a statue that was tied up by a rope up toward the gate.

"That's it!" Dwalin called as he helped Ori bring a large slab of rock up to his level.

Most of the dwarves were pulling on rope that was attached to larger pieces of stone to make it easier to place it on the gate, while others were assisting in lugging it by hand.

"I want this fortress made safe by sunup." Thorin ordered. "This mountain was hard-won. I will not see it taken again."

"He won't lend those people help?" Thenidiel mumbled in shock, stepping forward toward Thorin. "The people of Lake-Town have nothing! They're coming to us in need Thorin, they have lost everything!"

Thorin turned toward my niece and glared slightly.

"Do not tell me what they have lost." Thorin growled out. "I know well enough their hardship. Those who have lived through dragon fire should rejoice. They have much to be grateful for."

"Rejoice? Be grateful for!" Thenidiel called out angrily, taking a step forward. "I heard the screams of fear and pain coming from the town! All they want is some help! Weren't you grateful when you found out my Nana came to the need of your kin when they needed help? You're no different then..."

"Thenidiel!" I voiced out, knowing exactly what she was going to say. I reached out and placed my hand over her mouth, silencing her, and pulling her back toward me. I looked toward Thorin, watching as he was close to yelling angrily at my niece.

"More stone." Thorin growled out, turning away from the four of us and picking up a large stone in front of him. "Bring more stone to the gate!"

I looked down to Thenidiel, who had shut her eyes in frustration.

"I know you are upset gwilwileth..." I mumbled quietly close to her ear. "I share your frustration...but you cannot be saying stuff like that. In his madness he will lash out at anyone...saying stuff without thinking will only make things worse..."

"You cannot be okay with this..." Beriohtarion gritted through his teeth.

"I am not okay with this!" I growled out.

"What are we going to do Nana..." Thenidiel's muffled voice called out sadly.

"I do not know...but there is still hope that he can snap out of his madness and come to his sense...I have seen Thorin still in there." I assured sadly, watching as Thorin and the company began piling more stone in front of the gate. 'I just hope I can pull him back...before things get worse...'


	32. Too Far Gone

"Nana..."

"Hm...?" I questioned turning behind to look at Beriohtarion.

"What are we doing here Nana...?" Beriohtarion questioned, coming to stand beside me on one of the many piles of gold.

"Thorin had asked for us to join in the search for the Arkenstone." I stated plainly.

"A stone that is probably not here..." Beriohtarion stated as Balamaethor and Thenidiel searched at the bottom of the pile we stood upon. "He is working everyone to exhaustion Nana...you must speak to Thorin."

"I have already tried that Beriohtarion, it was not successful..." I mumbled quietly thinking back to the day.

A little after the stone gate was completed, Thorin had ordered for the company to return back to the treasure room and continue their search for the Arkenstone. I had stepped forward and told Thorin that the company needed their rest. Thorin and I got into a slight argument soon after, causing a tense scene in front of the company. He stated that it wasn't my place to call out orders and the company went straight to following his command. We parted on bad terms which upset me greatly.

"Thorin is slowly going mad..." Beriohtarion commented, kicking around pieces of gold beneath his feet. "What's so good about this blasted gold, I see nothing special about such shiny things..."

"Thorin is still in there, it is this mountain that is having its affect on him..." I mumbled.

"He made a scene in front of the company! He spoke to you as if you were a lowly elf maid!" Beriohtarion grumbled. "How can you be so sure that the Thorin we met in Rivendell is still in there!"

"Because I have seen in Beriohtarion..." I sighed, starting to get a bit irritated at having to repeat myself. "I have to find a way to bring him out of this..."

"And if there is no way?" Beriohtarion grumbled.

"There is a way." I stated plainly, turning to walk way to search in a different pile of gold, ending our conversation.

* * *

Many were injured, many were starving, children were crying...there wasn't enough food to go around. These people looked to me to lead them and I think leading them to Dale was the smartest way to go. I went around the area of Dale and checked on the survivors of Lake-Town.

"The children are starving." A man had called out as I passed. "We need food."

"We won't last for three days." I heard Percy say as I started taking some of the empty dishes toward him. "Bard, we don't have enough."

"Do what you can Percy..." I mumbled, quickly maneuvering my way around and through a door, handing the dishes toward a woman to the left of me.

"We need more water." A woman called out, causing me to stop and look around.

"The children, the wounded, and the woman come first." I ordered going up toward the stairway where I knew Alfrid was. "Good morning, Alfrid. What news from the night watch?"

"All quiet, sire. Not much to report." I heard him mumble, letting out a muffled yawn. "Nothing gets passed me."

I walked toward the open courtyard, and stopped in my tracks. In shock and taken back by the scene in front of me.

"Except an army of elves...it would seem." I stated.

In front of me stood a large army of elves clad in golden armor who stood at attention, bringing their feet together and their head held high. Their bows held vertically straight in their right hand while their left hand stayed on the quiver at their side.

I slowly walked down the steps and the moment I reached the bottom, the two columns of elves in the middle stepped aside and made a path for me to walk through.

I cautiously made my way through the army of elves, hearing the clanking of armor behind me, signaling that they were moving to close the gap after I had passed. I made my way around the group in the back and once I had passed through the other half of the army I saw Lord Thranduil riding a top his giant elk with many other elves behind riding horseback.

"My Lord Thranduil." I greeted as soon as the elf Lord came close. "We did not look to see you here."

Lord Thranduil turned his elk around and took a glance at me.

"I heard you needed aid." Lord Thranduil stated, turning his elk around and looked further back behind his following army.

I followed his gaze and far behind I saw a wagon being pulled by more horses. As the wagon got closer I saw that there was food piled high.

I stepped closer and the people that were gathered in the court began to laugh happily at the sight. The survivors quickly pushed past me and made their way to the wagon. I was a bit in shock, but happy that we were saved. I turned and saw the men assisting in unloading the wagon with the elves. Throwing vegetables, unloading water bottles, and other types of food.

"You have saved us." I smiled gratefully, looking toward Lord Thranduil. "I do not know how to thank you."

"Your gratitude is misplaced." Lord Thranduil stated, his head held high and his piercing gray eyes staring down at me. "I did not come on your behalf. I came to reclaim something of mine."

While my people was occupied unloading the wagon of food, Lord Thranduil had motioned for the army behind me to start moving, the large group walking in rows of three, and they began their march to what looked to be toward the mountain.

"Wait! Please wait!" I yelled out, running to catch up to Lord Thranduil. When I had found him I stopped beside him, watching the army continue on forward. "You would go to war over a handful of gems?"

"The heirlooms of my people are not lightly forsaken." Lord Thranduil stated plainly.

"We are allies in this." I stated looking up to the elf Lord. "My people also have a claim upon the riches in that mountain. Let me speak with Thorin."

Lord Thranduil turned his gaze back to me.

"You would try to reason with the dwarf?" Lord Thranduil questioned.

"To avoid war?" I asked, nodding slightly. "Yes."

Lord Thranduil called out an order that instantly halted his moving army. He pulled on the reigns of his elk and turned to me.

"And if he will not listen?" Lord Thranduil questioned, raising a brow at me.

"Then there is someone in there that will be able to change his mind." I stated, catching Lord Thranduil's interest.

"And who might that be?" Lord Thranduil asked.

"An elf and her kin was traveling with the company since the beginning." I answered. "According to her niece, she is his beloved. He will listen to her."

'Hopefully...' I thought looking up to Lord Thranduil.

Lord Thranduil looked a bit in shock when I had mentioned the word beloved, but he had quickly recovered and in it's place was a scowl.

"I know of the elf you speak of, I knew she was traveling with the merry band of dwarves...though I did not know she was attached to the dwarf." Lord Thranduil grumbled out angrily. "My treacherous captain..."

"Bellethiel will be able to reason with Thorin if he will not listen." I said, ignoring the last part of his sentence.

* * *

I was sitting in front of the finished gate of Erebor, watching as the company sat around relaxing after a hard nights work.

"Not bad for a nights work." Gloin commented, smiling proudly.

Thorin suddenly appeared, quickly making his way toward the gates.

"Bellethiel." He called out as soon as he passed me. "Come on." He ordered everyone as he started making his way up the stone steps they had created.

"What's happening now?" Thenidiel questioned, sighing a bit.

I quickly followed with my kin close behind. We were still a ways back, but I could see the company staring straight out at Dale unmoving.

When I had finally reached the top level, I finally understood why the company was staring out into Dale nervously. In front of us, on all ledges of Dale standing guard was a large army of elves. I looked on and saw many familiar faces of those that I had trained and I gritted my teeth nervously.

"Nana..." Balamaethor mumbled sternly.

"This is bad..." Beriohtarion growled out.

The sound of hooves hitting the ground, getting louder and closer caught my ears. I looked down to the path and saw someone on a white horse making their way toward us. On closer inspection, I saw that it was Bard and sighed in relief...happy that he had survived when Smaug had attacked Lake-Town.

"It's Bard!" Thenidiel called out smiling.

Beriohtarion and Balamaethor smiled to each other as I looked on nervously at what news he could bring.

"Hail, Thorin, son of Thráin." Bard called out, his horse stopping at the bridge in front of the gate. "We are glad to find you alive beyond hope."

"Why do you come to the gates of the King Under the Mountain armed for war?" Thorin questioned down to Bard.

"Why does the King Under the Mountain fence himself in like a robber in his hold?" Bard jested back.

"Perhaps it is because I am expecting to be robbed." Thorin growled out.

"My Lord..." Bard called out. "we have not come to rob you, but to seek fair settlement. Will you not speak with me?"

I watched as Thorin nodded slowly before motioning for Bard to meet him at the bottom of the gate.

All of us had followed Thorin down the makeshift stairway and Thorin stood at one of the small holes that was apart of the built gate.

"I am listening." Thorin stated.

"On behalf of the people of Lake-Town, I ask that you honor your pledge. A share of the treasure so that they might rebuild their lives." I heard Bard plead to Thorin.

"I will not treat with any man while an armed host lies before my door." Thorin stated with a smirk.

"That armed host will attack this mountain if we do not come to terms." Bard stated.

"And your threats do not sway me." Thorin stated plainly, glancing away from the hole.

"What of your conscience?" Bard questioned. "Does it not tell you our cause is just?"

I heard the rustling of clothing before a long sigh.

"My people offered you help. And in return, you brought upon them only ruin and death." Bard defended.

"When did the men of Lake-Town come to our aid, but for the promise of rich reward?" Thorin growled out.

"A bargain was struck!" Bard argued back.

"A bargain?" Thorin questioned. "What choice did we have but to barter our birthright for blankets and food, to ransom our future in exchange for our freedom? You call that a fair trade?" Thorin asked before lowering his head. "Tell me, Bard the Dragon Slayer...why should I honor such terms?"

"Because you gave us your word." Bard stated. "Does that mean nothing?"

I watched as Thorin turned away from the hole, his back against the wall as I saw a slight flicker in his eyes. A frown was set on his face as he turned to look at all of us, before taking a side glance to the hole.

"Begone! Ere our arrows fly!" Thorin yelled out threateningly as I heard Bard grunt and hit the stone wall.

I looked down in shame as I heard Bard's footsteps shuffle away, until I heard him stop.

"I wish to speak with Bellethiel..." I heard his voice faintly from the other side of the wall.

I looked up in surprise, before hesitantly making my way toward the hole. I stopped besides Thorin and glanced down at him, a look of anger crossing his features before I decided to ignore him and speak.

"I am here Bard..." I called out, leaning down to peak through the hole.

Bard had returned and looked at me.

"I wish to speak with you on this side of the gate." Bard stated plainly.

"Bard..." I voiced out sighing sadly.

"Please Bellethiel...if something doesn't happen here, that army will be at your doorstep tomorrow." Bard pleaded with me.

I sighed before nodding my head, I stood my full length and made my way up to the top of the gate where the look out was.

"Where do you think you're going?" Thorin voiced out angrily.

"I am going to speak with Bard as he requested." I stated plainly.

A hand taking a hold of my wrist prevented me from going any further, and I turned around to come face to face with an angry dwarf.

"You will not go down there!" Thorin growled out.

"I **am** going to go down there, Thorin and speak with Bard." I growled back, glaring down at Thorin.

"You will do as I say Bellethiel, you will not go down there!" Thorin yelled angrily up at me.

I gritted my teeth, yanked my wrist out of his grasp, took a step forward to close the gap between us and bent low from my waist so that I was face to face with Thorin.

"You listen to me Thorin Oakenshield." I growled out evenly, almost threateningly. "In any other predicament I would listen to your every command, but do you know what I saw when I looked out into the distance...looked out into Dale? I did not see an army, no, I saw the familiar faces of warriors that **I** had trained! You do not know what you are dealing with if you want to go to war with them, but I know how strong they are!"

I closed my eyes and took a deep breathe before taking a step away, looking down at Thorin.

"If I can stop the army from knocking at your front door by talking to Bard then I will do it against your command." I stated calmly, turning to head back up to the lookout.

Once at the top, I took a leap off and landed gracefully on the bridge, startling Bard's horse.

"Bard." I called out as he turned to look at me.

"Bellethiel." Bard smiled slightly. "I am happy to see that you had survived."

"The same goes for you Bard." I nodded. "Though I wish that this was on better terms, the children?"

"They are well, according to Bain...when I had left and was arrested by the Master of Lake-Town a female elf with fiery red hair appeared and asked for my family and if I was home. When they had told her no she stayed with the children. She said it was by your command that she stay and watch over my family." Bard informed.

"I had sent for Tauriel to look after your family and to make sure you would survive if the dragon were to attack." I nodded my head, walking closer to Bard. "I am happy that your family is well."

"Bellethiel...you **must** speak to Thorin." Bard begged.

"I have tried many a times to speak to him, whether it be for him and the company to get some rest, or to lend some help to the survivors in Dale he will not listen." I informed. "He is too far gone, but there is hope that I can snap him out of his madness."

"That army will come to the gates, a war will start between men and elves and dwarves." Bard stated. "And for what? The treasure in that mountain? We don't ask for the whole horde!"

"I understand that Bard, but Thorin sees the treasure as his...that it is his family's birthright along with the mountain. He and the rest of the company will defend it first before giving up anything in that mountain." I reasoned.

"So we will go to war." Bard stated squinting his eyes back up to the mountain.

"Tell Thranduil...that we may not be on good terms. We may even go so far as to say we dislike each other, but I was once his Captain and he knows that when I give my word I keep it. If that amounts to anything, tell him to come tomorrow and see what Thorin's answer is." I stated sighing. "Resist bringing his army, and I will try my best to get Thorin to see reason, come to his senses."

"You have given me no reason to distrust you Bellethiel, I will inform Lord Thranduil to not bring an army to your doors." Bard nodded, holding out his hands to me.

I reached out and shook his hand.

"If things don't go well Bellethiel...you will have war on your hands and anything after...it will be out of my control." Bard nodded.

"Let us hope that it does not come to that." I said nodding to him. "Good luck Bard."

"I wish you the best of luck Bellethiel." Bard said nodding toward the mountain. "I think you would need it the most."

I watched as Bard mounted his horse and pulled on its reigns, and rode off back towards Dale.

* * *

We made it back up to the lookout just in time to see Nana jump down and disappear over the gate.

"Were'd she go?" Thorin questioned angrily.

"Over the gate." My brother stated, standing beside me.

All of us stood at the edge of the lookout and watched as our Nana talked to Bard. My brother, my sister and I could hear the conversation between the two while the company looked on in anticipation.

"Why couldn't she just listen..." Fili mumbled.

"Do you still not understand?" I growled out looking to the company angrily. "Do you know what you're asking for?"

I looked toward Fili then back to the rest of the company.

"You all have seen her spar with us back in Esgaroth. **That** is how she was when she was a Captain back in Greenwood the Great. All those elves you see before us, she has trained! Me and my brother had fought along side them! They may not be as good as our Nana, but you're asking to fight an army of elves with her fighting skills! It would be like fighting thousands of Bellethiel at once!" I growled out.

"Balamaethor." My brother stated sternly, placing a hand upon my shoulder.

"What is she saying?" Thorin growled out.

"She's telling Bard to tell Thranduil to not bring the army." Beriohtarion stated.

We watched as she shook Bard's hand firmly, and saw Bard ride off back to Dale. I looked to Nana as she sighed, her shoulders low as she pinched the bridge of her nose.

She swiftly turned on her feet and made her way back to the gates, climbing her way back up.

* * *

Once I had reached the top, I felt two hand grab my hand that had reached the top and pull me over. When I had looked to see who had pulled me up I was greeted by my nephews who smiled at me sadly. I nodded my thanks before looking to Thorin.

"I was able to convince Bard to tell Thranduil to not bring is army." I stated.

"So you were able to buy us time." Thorin smirked.

"I bought us time to hopefully let you see reason Thorin, you cannot go to war with an army of elves and men." I stated.

"We have an armory." Thorin stated, turning to glance to the company, ignoring what I was going to say. "We call for reinforcements, and defend the mountain."

"That is not the reason I bought us time Thorin! I bought us time so that I can talk some sense into you." I growled out, stepping up to Thorin. "Going to war with an army of elves and men is not a good idea, is the treasure in this mountain so important that you would risk war and the lives of your kin?"

At this point Thorin had begun to ignore me.

"Thorin!" I called out angrily, placing a hand on his shoulder and forced him to look at me.

Thorin looked up and glared at me before batting my hand away.

"I will not be spoken to that way Bellethiel." Thorin said sternly.

"I am trying to save the lives of this company, please take my advice Thorin. We do not need to go to war!" I pleaded.

Thorin was about to say something when a low cawing of a raven caught our attention. A large raven appeared followed by an old decrepit black bird and landed on the edge of the lookout. The old raven looked to be going blind and the top of his head was bald, the old raven slowly flapped his wings and bowed his head to Thorin.

"Greetings Thorin son of Thráin, and Balin son of Fundin," The black raven croaked out. "I am Roäc son Carc. Carc is dead, but he was well known to you once. Now I am the chief of the great ravens of the Mountain. We are few, but we remember still the king that was of old."

"Greetings Roäc son of Carc, you have perfect timing." Thorin smiled, his anger diminished. "I beg of you to send any of your young and those with strong wings as a messengers to my kin in the mountains to the North. Go to my cousin Dain in the Iron Hills and tell him of our predicament with the elves and men of Lake-Town, he has many people well-armed. And tell him to be quick!"

Roäc looked hesitant before looking to the young raven at his side and took off, the young one and him flying in the direction of the Iron Hills.

"Thorin this is madness!" I called out stepping up to him.

"You cannot go to war." Bilbo called out, coming to stand beside me.

"This does not concern you." Thorin stated, taking a glance to Bilbo.

"Excuse me, but just in case you haven't noticed, there is an army of elves out there. Not to mention several hundred angry fishermen." Bilbo said in irritation, causing the company to turn their attention to him. "W-we are in fact outnumbered."

"Not for much longer." Thorin smirked.

"What does that mean?" Bilbo questioned. "Your army that you have sent Roäc out to get may not get here in time. You cannot possibly win against an army trained by Belle!"

"What I mean, Master Baggins...you should never underestimate dwarves." Thorin stated, turning to pathway of the gate. "We have reclaimed Erebor. Now, we defend it."

"Thorin..." I call out to him as soon as he passed by me. "Thorin!"

I ran ahead and stood in his path, blocking the way down.

"Thorin..." I said more quietly, getting on one knee in front of him so that we were eye level, if anything him being just a tad higher while I was on my knee. "I beg you to listen to me, to listen to reason. You cannot...go to war, you are putting the lives of everyone here in danger. All they ask is fair settlement, they do not want all of the treasure in the mountain...give their share to them and they will leave, elves and men. The mountain is yours to keep. We do not need to go to war..."

There was a slight shimmer in Thorin's eyes, the look disappearing as quickly as it came. He glared down at me, his fists balled at his side, his lips thin and his jaw tense. His eyes were dark, glazed, and cold.

"That bead in your hair may signify that we are involved, but do not think that you have control over me." Thorin stated unemotionally. "You, need to learn your place, **Elf**."

'Elf?' I thought in shock, before shaking my head in disbelief, chuckling a bit.

I stood up quickly, taking one glance behind Thorin to see Balin looking at me sadly and apologetically.

 _"Tolo (Come)!"_ I called out to my nephews and niece as I quickly turned my back to Thorin and walked down the path. 'You may be too far gone...but I have not given up on you _mell nín (my beloved)_.'


	33. The Consequences For Their Decisions

I rode on my horse back toward the entrance of Dale, back to where Lord Thranduil was waiting patiently on his elk on the bridge that connected Dale and the lands of Erebor.

"He will give us nothing." I reported as I pulled the reigns of my horse to come to a complete stop in front of the Elf Lord.

"Such a pity." Lord Thranduil stated plainly as if he already knew what the outcome would be. "Still, you tried."

"I do not understand." I said, shaking my head and turned to look back at the mountain. "Why? Why would he risk war?"

I watched as one of the statues above began to collapse and fall, smashing the small bridge that connected the lands to the gate of Erebor.

"It is fruitless to reason with them." Lord Thranduil said bringing my attention back to him. "They understand only one thing."

Lord Thranduil unsheathed his sword, and I stared at it sadly.

"We attack at dawn." Lord Thranduil ordered, turning his elk around. "Are you with us?"

"I spoke to Bellethiel, one-on-one." I said causing the Elf Lord to pull the reigns of his elk.

"What did she say?" Lord Thranduil questioned, turning to look back at me over his shoulder.

"She said she would speak to Thorin and to not bring our army tomorrow. Just bring myself and you my Lord back to the gates and hear Thorin's answer." I said, causing Lord Thranduil to turn back around, glaring lightly.

"And why should I listen to someone who had betrayed me in the past?" Lord Thranduil questioned.

"Bellethiel said that you two may not be on good terms, maybe even go so far as to say you two dislike each other, but she was once your Captain and you trusted her once. That you know that if she gives her word she always kept it." I spoke to Lord Thranduil who looked away to ponder what I had said. "Bellethiel said if it amounts to anything...give her time to let Thorin see reason and come to his senses..."

Lord Thranduil let out a long sigh as he turned away sadly.

"Let us speak somewhere more private, we will discuss the matter in my tent." Lord Thranduil stated. "For now...prepare your people for the war at hand."

I noded my head slowly and urged my horse forward, taking one last glance back at the mountain.

* * *

I left the dwarves to their own business to go in search for Belle. After what Thorin had said she swiftly let the lookout and the look on her face was one of pure betrayal. Belle looked hurt and devastated that Thorin had called her an... **elf**. I hadn't heard Thorin call her that since the beginning of the journey and I wanted to make sure that Belle...that my friend was alright. But, no matter how hard I looked for Belle and her family, it was like they had vanished into thin air.

I had turned around the corner of a hallway and when I looked to my right I saw a brightly lit room at the far end. From what I could see...the dwarves looked to be preparing for war, putting armor on and assisting others, shields and weapons in their hand. Thorin stood at the opening of the room dressed in full armor and I nervously shuffled around a bit.

"Master Baggins, come here." Thorin's voice echoed throughout the hall.

I hesitated for a bit before slowly making my way toward him. When I was close enough he had stepped forward to meet me half way and I saw something in his hands. I looked down at what he was holding before looking up into his eyes.

"You're going to need this." Thorin said. "Put it on."

I looked at the shirt before quickly taking off my blue coat.

"This vest is made of silver steel." Thorin spoke, opening the vest more as it shimmered in the light and he held it above my head. "'Mithril,' it was called by my forebears."

I opened the bottom of the vest with my hands as Thorin spoke once more.

"No blade can pierce it." He informed me as I lifted the vest above my head and shimmied my way into it, I put my hands into the sleeves and had a difficult time getting my head through the opening of the vest before I pulled it down.

I looked at myself, back up to Thorin, and then to the company when I had noticed that everyone had stopped moving.

"I look absurd." I chuckled slightly, looking back to Thorin. "I'm not a warrior, I'm a hobbit."

"It is a gift." Thorin said. "A token of our friendship."

I smiled a bit at the gesture before looking back up at Thorin.

"True friends are hard to come by." Thorin stated before reaching out and taking a firm hold on my right shoulder, forcing and shoving me back to the way I had just come from. "I have been blind but now I begin to see." Thorin and I had stopped a bit away from the company. "I am betrayed."

I gulped nervously, and looked at him in fear.

"Betrayed?" I breathed out curiously, trying to play it off as if it was nothing.

"The Arkenstone." Thorin breathed out through his teeth. I gulped as Thorin stepped dangerously close toward me as I held in my breathe. "One of them has taken it."

I let out a a sigh of...relief I suppose? I had been nervous that possibly Thorin had found out that I had it in my possession and I glanced back toward the company in the armory as I heard them laughing.

"One of them is false." Thorin growled out.

"Thorin, the quest _is_ fulfilled. You've won the mountain. Is that not enough?" I questioned, bringing his attention back to me as I saw a slight deranged look in his eyes.

"Betrayed by my own kin." Thorin continued, clearly not listening to me. "Betrayed...by the one that I have taken as my own...one of those **elves** could have it..."

"Thorin...Belle would never do that to you..." I spoke up, defending my friend. "Belle...loves you and wouldn't do anything against you, Thorin. For years she had dedicated her life to help your kin and now she's been here...for you."

I looked up to Thorin and saw he was already lost in his own thoughts, and I sighed in irritation before composing myself.

"Now, uh, you-you made a promise to the people of Lake-Town." I pointed out. "Now, i-is this treasure truly worth more than your honor? _Our_ honor Thorin, I was also there. I gave my word...Belle gave her word as well."

"For that, I am grateful. It was nobly done." Thorin said with a smile before it quickly disappeared, replaced by an irrational look. "But the treasure in this mountain does not belong to the people of Lake-Town."

"This gold..." Thorin said looking down lustfully at his armor. "...is ours."

Thorin began breathing heavily.

"And ours alone." Thorin said, shaking his head while stepping back and all I could hear was the voice of Smaug echoing in my head. "By my life... **I will not part with a single coin. Not...one piece of it**."

My eyes never left Thorin, even as the dwarves began marching in front of me in a single line. I didn't want to admit it...because Belle was still holding onto hope...but Thorin was far too gone to reach. These dwarves would protect this mountain and die trying.

* * *

I had stood at the lookout, watching the sun set and the dark night creep in. I closed my eyes and sighed sadly.

" _That bead in your hair may signify that we are involved, but do not think that you have control over me." Thorin's voice stated unemotionally. "You, need to learn your place,_ _ **Elf**_ _."_

'Elf...' I thought in irritation. 'I am indeed an elf...but who knew it would hurt to hear him say that to me once more...'

After, my kin and myself quickly retreated away from the company. Retreated to a part of the kingdom I knew no one would go and the moment we were away my two nephews went on a riot. Letting out an array of insults and curses...to which throughout the whole ordeal I had placed my hands over Thenidiel's ears. They were upset at Thorin's attitude and insulted on my behalf, to which I was...touched by, but I think it was unnecessary.

After their little outburst, and their anger had bubbled down I calmly thanked them and told them to relax. If I could handle it then they shouldn't let it get to them.

They nodded reluctantly and I told them that I was going to go off to speak to Thorin, and for them to stay here to compose themselves.

But, I had lied...I wasn't going to speak to Thorin, I had went back to the lookout and avoided any contact from the company or Thorin. I was lying to myself when I said that what Thorin said did not get to me. I had thought we were passed the whole race thing, that we...that I had done enough to not warrant such a treatment.

"Belle?"

I turned around and saw Bilbo stepping out of the shadows.

"I've been looking everywhere for you. I was worried.." Bilbo said, smiling in relief before glancing up at me in shock. "have you been crying?"

I furrowed my brows in confusion before lifting my hand up to my eyes and felt something wet had ran down my cheek.

"I guess I was lost in thought that I did not notice..." I mumbled quietly as I took my arm and whipped at my eyes with my sleeve. "Is there something I can do for you Bilbo?"

"The dwarves are preparing for war." Bilbo informed me. "Thorin...he can't be reached Belle. The sickness in this mountain has gotten to him and he can't snap out of it. He's thinking one of the company has betrayed him and is keeping the Arkenstone from him, he's accusing you and your kin as well, he won't even address you by name."

I sighed sadly before sitting down on one of the rocks on the lookout.

"Belle..." Bilbo called out, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I have to do something...and I think I know just what to do."

I looked up to Bilbo curiously, before he looked around and reached into his coat, bringing out the Arkenstone that shone brightly in the dark.

"I'm planning to give this to Bard..." Bilbo whispered quietly. "this stone is worth more than the treasure in this mountain to Thorin, and if Bard offers it to Thorin tomorrow morning I'm sure he will take it as a trade. We can avoid this war Belle. Thorin will have the stone that crowns all, the men of Lake-Town will have treasure that will help rebuild their town, and Thranduil will have his share."

Bilbo looked at me hopefully and I placed a hand under my chin, thinking of what the consequences could be.

"How are you going to get into the camp and speak to Bard, Bilbo? If they see you...they may kill you, or take you prisoner." I spoke in worry.

"No, I won't get caught." Bilbo assured. "You have to trust me on this Belle. I'm going to do this, it's very upsetting that my friend is hurting because of Thorin's actions. I care about everyone in this company and I will do anything to save them."

"I have always trusted you Bilbo, you and the whole company." I smiled at the hobbit. "Thank you Bilbo."

"The problem is...how am I going to get down." Bilbo sighed. "I simply can't just jump down like you."

I thought for a second before motioning for Bilbo to stay put while I went into a dark corner on the lookout and came out bringing a long piece of rope.

"You can use this..." I whispered quietly as I went over to a large rock and tied one end off around it. "Just do not let go or you will fall to your death..."

"Thanks for the encouraging words..." Bilbo mumbled irritably, as I smiled down at the hobbit, patting his head.

"You will be fine." I encouraged as I threw the rope over the gates.

Bilbo took a hold of the rope and was about to shimmy down over the side before I put a hand over his, stopping him.

"Whatever you do Bilbo...never mention to Bard or Thranduil that Thorin has already made his decision and will not listen to reason. If you do mention it to them...they will bring an army tomorrow morning and we will not be able to avoid a war." I mumbled.

Bilbo nodded before climbing carefully over to the other side of the gate.

"Good luck Bilbo." I mumbled to him as I watched over the side as he began to carefully slide down.

"Oh!" Bilbo yelped loudly as his foot slipped and he slammed painfully against the side of the gate. I panicked and leaned over the side, watching as he was breathing heavily and gripping the rope tightly.

"Are you okay Bilbo?" I whispered down to him.

"I'm fine." Bilbo replied back as he started climbing down once more.

Once he was close to the ground, he let go of the rope and jumped onto the broken statue, making his way across the mote and began running toward Dale.

 _"Galu (Good luck) Bilbo..."_ I whispered as the wind picked up, blowing through my hair.

* * *

"Since when has my counsel counted for so little?" Gandalf questioned. "What do you think I'm trying to do?"

"I think you're trying to save your dwarvish friends. And I admire your loyalty to them. But it does not dissuade me from my course." I heard Lord Thranduil state as he got up from his seat. "You started this, Mithrandir. You will forgive me if I finish it."

I watched as Lord Thranduil swiftly turned on his heels and went to speak to an elf guard standing not too far away.

"Are the archers in position?" Lord Thranduil questioned.

"Yes, my Lord." The elf answered

"Give the order." Lord Thranduil said. "If anything moves on that mountain, kill it." Thranduil ordered as the elf bowed slightly before turning away. "The dwarves are out of time."

I turned away, going to someone who had called my name to speak about some business with the training and the weapons.

"You! Bowman!" I heard Gandalf call as I turned around. "Do you agree with this? Is gold so important to you? Would you buy it with the blood of dwarves?!"

I sighed before shaking my head.

"It will not come to that. This is a fight they cannot win." I said as Gandalf looked at me in a panic.

"That won't stop them." A voice called out, bringing my attention and Gandalf's to where the voice had come from, and around the corner appeared the halfling I had met with the company of Thorin Oakenshield. He was out of breathe, breathing heavily as he spoke.

"You think the dwarves will surrender? They won't. They will fight to the death to defend their own." The halfling said, looking to both of us.

"Bilbo Baggins." Gandalf said in relief as the little halfling smiled toward the wizard.

"I need..." Bilbo breathed out. "I need to speak to you and Thranduil."

Bilbo had spoke out in a pleading manner to which I nodded and motioned for the halfling to come into the tent. The three of us went into the tent and Gandalf had introduced the little hobbit to the elf king as I went to sit on one of the chairs to my right beside Lord Thranduil's armor.

"If I'm not mistaken," Lord Thranduil stated, going to sit on his chair. "this is the halfling who stole the keys to my dungeons from under the noses of my guards."

I watched the halfling look down awkwardly, shuffling nervously.

"Yes." The hobbit said through his teeth. "Sorry about that."

I smirked at his reply and how he held himself, almost like a child being scolded for stealing the last buttered pastry.

"I came..." The halfling said as he stepped forward, taking out a brown bundle from his coat and placing it on the table. "to give you this."

He unfolded the brown piece of cloth to reveal a beautiful white gem that sparkled as bright as the stars in the sky.

"The heart of the mountain." Lord Thranduil breathed out in shock as he stood from his chair. "The king's jewel."

I stood up from my chair and went over to the table in disbelief at seeing the jewel sitting on our table.

"And worth a king's ransom." I mumbled before turning to the little halfling. "How is this yours to give?"

"I took it as my 14th share of the treasure." Bilbo stated plainly, looking up to us.

"Why would you do this?" I questioned curiously, shaking my head. "You owe us no loyalty?"

"No, I'm not doing it for you." Bilbo said shaking his head. "I know that dwarves can be obstinate and pigheaded and difficult. They're suspicious and secretive. With the worst manners you can possibly imagine. But they are also brave and kind...and loyal to a fault."

Bilbo looked down sadly before looking up to Gandalf, myself and Thranduil.

"I've grown very fond of them...and I would save them if I can." Bilbo said, pointing to the jewel. "Now, Thorin values this stone above all else. In exchange for its return, I believe he will give you what you are owed. There will be no need for war."

I looked toward Thranduil as both of us held each others gaze, already possibly thinking the same thing before I looked down to the hobbit.

"I'm guessing Bellethiel wasn't successful in getting Thorin to listen." I stated.

"She's..." The hobbit said with uncertainty. "she's tried...but it turned into some confrontation." Bilbo answered quietly. "She's the one that agreed with this. I'm also doing this for her, she doesn't show it...but she is hurt by his actions and she would do anything to put a stop to this...to protect them."

"I see something hasn't changed..." Lord Thranduil muttered. "she's always been that way, never showing what's hurting her."

"She's become one of my friends, helped me along this journey every step of the way...and in a small way, I hope by doing this I can repay her for always looking out for me." The hobbit mumbled. "By trying to see if this will bring Thorin back to her..."

The little halfling sighed before turning to look at Lord Thranduil and myself.

"Tomorrow, there is no need to bring your army to the gates. Just...offer this in exchange for what you're owed. I'm sure Thorin will give it to you." Bilbo stated.

"No army." I stated after a few moments of silence.

"Excuse me?" Lord Thranduil questioned.

"With all due respect my Lord, Bellethiel had asked for us to not bring an army to the Lonely Mountains and I will honor her wish." I stated looking to Lord Thranduil. "We will see what Thorin says when only us two goes to the mountain and present the Arkenstone."

Lord Thranduil held my gaze, glaring a bit before scoffing.

"Fine, no army." Lord Thranduil said turning his back to me.

* * *

"Rest up tonight. You must leave on the morrow." Gandalf stated.

After I had talked to Bard and Thranduil, giving them the Arkenstone, Gandalf had taken me away and we were walking through what was left of Dale.

"What?" I questioned in surprise, looking up at the wizard.

"Get as far away from here as possible." Gandalf informed as we kept on walking.

"I-I'm not leaving." I stated.

"Hm?" Gandalf questioned looking down at me.

"I just can't leave Belle on her own, when Thorin finds out she will stick up for me and tell him she urged me to follow through with giving the Arkenstone to Bard and Thranduil." I spoke up.

"Belle will be able to take care of herself, she can hold her own against Thorin." Gandalf informed me sadly.

"Still Gandalf, I'm not leaving. You picked me as the 14th man I'm not about to leave the company now." I spoke up to Gandalf.

"There is no company. Not anymore." Gandalf stated firmly. "And I don't like to think what Thorin will do when he finds out what you have done."

"I-I'm not afraid of Thorin." I stated, stopping in my tracks causing Gandalf to turn swiftly back to me.

"Well, you should be." Gandalf stated grimly. "Don't underestimate the evil of gold. Gold over which a serpent has long brooded. Dragon-sickness seeps into the hearts of all who come near this mountain. Almost all."

I saw Gandalf let out a small smile before I sighed sadly

"You there!" Gandalf called out as I looked to see Gandalf had called out to Alfrid. "Find this hobbit a bed...and fill his belly with hot food."

Alfrid slumped his shoulders and made his way toward us.

"Hm...he's earned it." Gandalf commented as Alfrid motioned with his head to move and I turned around and began to walk.

* * *

Thorin and myself had not spoken since yesterdays incident. I had stayed at the top of the lookout, waiting patiently for Bilbo to return, but I guess I had drifted off in the night for I was shaken awake by my nephews.

"Nana, the company..." Beriohtarion informed me.

I got up from my spot and looked down to see Thorin and the company, fully armed and ready for war, walking in our direction.

I stayed with my nephews and niece, waiting patiently for Thorin and the company to make it to the top. I looked behind me to see the sun slowly peaking over the hills, and I looked further down the path to see a small group on the bridge connecting Dale and the lands of Erebor. From the look of things they weren't coming our way just yet.

"Lass..."

I turned back around to see Balin standing in front of me, still a sad look in his eyes.

"Are you okay?" Balin questioned.

I smiled before nodding, and I turned to see the company now lined up on the lookout. My eyes caught Thorin and for a second I could see a look of guilt on his features before I looked away, coming to a decision that I was not going to apologize when I did nothing wrong.

"Bellethiel." Thorin's voice called to me.

I decided to ignore him, still slightly hurt by what he had said and when I had yet to answer I heard footsteps making their way toward me.

"Bellethiel..." Thorin's voice was softer this time, not soft in a sense of volume...but it was gentle compared to how he had sounded these past several days. "look at me..."

I sighed before turning fully to face the dwarf king. I was a bit taken back by the crown he now wore upon his head. And sadly...the first image that appeared in my mind was King Thrór when he sat upon his throne.

"Bellethiel...I apologize for my actions. I should not have said what I had said..." Thorin spoke sincerely, his blue eyes shining brightly and I could see they were filled with remorse and shame. "Forgive me... **men lananubukhs menu, khulum men (I love you, my elf)**."

I smiled sadly, having now looked away from Thorin thinking that in a second...the expression that I loved so much would disappear.

"Bellethiel..." Thorin called out, taking my hand in his and reaching up to the left side of my face. Gently touching the bead attached to the end of my braid before taking my chin and bringing me to look back at him. He smiled lightly, that smile that made my heart thump against my chest. " **Amrâlimê** (My love)."

At that moment...I had forgiven him. I could have stayed upset...but I'm far to old to stay troubled over something Thorin can't control.

I reached down and cupped the side of his face, bending down to lay a quick and innocent kiss upon his lips. It was quick, but I hoped it portrayed how much I loved the dwarf in front of me.

" _Guren min gaim lín, ara nín..."_ I spoke out quietly into his ear the moment I pulled away. I smiled when he looked up at me in confusion. "My heart is in your hands, my King."

I stood up tall and smiled sweetly down at Thorin who returned it.

But...our moment was cut short.

"Someone's coming!" I heard Dwalin call out.

Thorin's smile disappeared and he swiftly turned back toward where the path was and when I joined him I saw a group of twenty now getting closer to the gates of Erebor. They seemed to have been weaponless and I could identify Thranduil, dressed in his well polished silver armor riding a top his large elk. The second was Bard on top a pure white horse, while the last was positioned among the two. It looked to be an old man wrapped in a cloak, the hood was pulled right over their head preventing me from seeing their face. The three figures stepped in front of the weaponless army, standing close to where the bridge had once been.

"Hail Thorin!" Bard called up once more. "Are you still of the same mind?"

"I have said before, and I will repeat myself again." Thorin called out below. "The treasure in this mountain is the birthright of my people! I will not honor such a bargain!"

"We have come to tell you" Thranduil's voice called up. "payment of your dept has been offered and accepted."

"What payment? I gave you nothing. " Thorin questioned. "You have **nothing**."

I watched as Thranduil looked up at us before looking beside him to Bard, who then reached into his coat...and pulled out the Arkenstone, holding it up and showing it to Thorin.

'You did it Bilbo...' I thought, tensing as soon as I looked beside me to see the look on Thorin's face. A look of bewilderment and shock.

"We have this." Bard called up.

"They have the Arkenstone." Kili breathed out from the other side of his uncle. "Thieves! How came you by the heirloom of our house?!" Kili yelled out in anger.

"That stone belongs to the King!" Fili growled out from the other side of me.

"And the King may have it...with our goodwill." Bard stated, tossing the stone up into the air and catching it in his hand before pocketing it back into his coat. "But first he must honor his word."

"They are taking us for fools." Thorin spoke, shaking his head.

I looked back to Thorin in shock.

"Thorin what are you doing?" I whispered quietly to him.

"This is a ruse." Thorin stated, before raising his voice angrily. "A filthy lie. The Arkenstone is in this mountain! It is a trick!"

"I-it's no trick."

'Bilbo...' I thought in surprise as I stepped back and turned to look to my left to see Bilbo standing there, his shoulders slumped.

"The stone is real." Bilbo continued, stepping away from the line up. "I gave it to them."

I looked down to Thorin as I saw him glance dangerously to where Bilbo was before turning his body to face the hobbit.

"You?" Thorin questioned dangerously.

"I took it as my 14th share." Bilbo stated plainly, looking down a bit in guilt and shuffled nervously.

"You would steal from me?" Thorin asked.

"Steal from you? No." Bilbo stated smiling in disbelief and shaking his head. "No, I may be a burglar, but I like to think I'm an honest one."

I heard Thorin growl dangerously low in front of me and I looked on in fear for the nervous hobbit.

"I'm willing to let it stand against my claim." Bilbo stated.

"Against your claim?" Thorin questioned, scoffing loudly. "Your claim. You have no claim over me, you miserable rat!"

Thorin growled out, throwing his sword on the ground as he advanced toward Bilbo, looking close to strangling the poor hobbit.

Bilbo took a step back in fear, before he let out a long sigh.

"I was going to give it to you." Bilbo replied. "Many times I wanted to, but-"

"But what, thief?" Thorin spoke dangerously low, emphasizing each words slowly.

"You are changed, Thorin. The dwarf I met in Bag End would never have gone back on his word. Would never have doubted the loyalty of his kin! Or the loyalty of the person who has proven many a times her loyalty to you!" Bilbo claimed, as his eyes looked past Thorin to me.

"Do not speak to me of loyalty." Thorin spoke out slowly in anger before looking around to the company. "Throw him from the rampart!"

Thorin's ordered caught everyone off guard and instantly I held Bilbo's gaze, his gaze one of fear as mine was of worry for the well being of my friend.

When no one made a move to do so, the company hesitant to follow through, Thorin turned around expectantly before reaching out for Fili who was situated behind me.

"Did you not hear me?" Thorin yelled out, yanking Fili forward. The young prince yanked his arm back and slowly backed away as I quickly stepped between Thorin and Fili. My body tensing automatically, preparing for another lunge.

"I will do it myself." Thorin threatened, making his way toward Bilbo, taking a firm grip on his coat collar.

"Bilbo!" I called out in a panic, it had gone to quickly and caught me off guard that Thorin would even try to throw Bilbo off himself.

"Curse you!" Thorin growled out as the company converged, trying to get Thorin to let Bilbo go.

I snapped out of my shock quickly, running forward and wrapped my arms around Thorin from behind, using my strength to pull Thorin off of Bilbo. My attention was more concentrated on pulling Thorin back that I didn't see the next action coming. Before I knew it I felt a blinding pain jolt through me, Thorin in his rage had reared his head back and ended up slamming against my face while he was trying to pull Bilbo toward the edge of the ramparts. My arms loosened and faltered before I quickly took a hold of Thorin again, trying to cease his actions for he was so close to the edge of the ramparts, now holding half of Bilbo over the edge.

"No!" Fili called out, reaching forward as well to take a hold of his uncle.

"Curse be the wizard that forced you on this company!" Thorin yelled out blinded by rage as he was about to drop him over the gate

"If you don't like my burglar," A loud voice boomed out, bringing all of our attention back toward Thranduil and Bard. Thorin had stopped his struggle in my grasp as I looked past Thorin to see the old man throw back his hood and cloak to reveal Gandalf stepping forward in front of Thranduil and Bard. "Then please don't damage him. Return him to me."

In Thorin's stupor, I quickly let go of the King and urged Bilbo to make his way toward me once Thorin's grip on him loosens.

"You're not making a very splendid figure as King Under the Mountain, are you, Thorin, son of Thráin." Gandalf spoke out.

Thorin's attention was now solely on the wizard as he quickly let go of Bilbo who then scurried to hid behind me. I urged Bilbo to go stand behind my nephews, who then began to shield Bilbo from Thorin's view, their hands on their weapon in preparation for another attack. Thenidiel quickly made her way toward Bilbo and began to look him over in case of any injury he could have gotten.

"Never again will I have dealings with wizards...or shire rats!" Thorin yelled out angrily.

"Are we resolved? The return of the Arkenstone for what was promised?" Bard called out. "Give us your answer."

Thorin looked back to the company, a look that seemed like he was trying to find a way out and I stepped forward.

"Thorin...just give them what they are due and it will all be over. You will have the Arkenstone, Bard will depart and Thranduil will go back to Mirkwood..." I pleaded out quietly, reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder.

Suddenly, as if something had clicked inside of Thorin, he turned swiftly back to me, his eyes blazing in anger.

"Did you know?" Thorin questioned.

"What?" I asked, taking a small step back.

"You were waiting here, this was the only way the thief could have come in and out. You were waiting here!" Thorin growled out advancing toward me as I stood my ground.

"Belle..." I heard Bilbo whisper quietly.

"Yes." I stated plainly, staring down at Thorin. "Bilbo had come here during the night and asked for my advice and I agreed."

This time...his look was of utter betrayal. His gaze looking back to where Bilbo was hidden and back to me.

"Why..." Thorin spoke out, his voice barely above a whisper now.

"I was trying to protect you and the company Thorin." I sighed sadly. "You would not listen to my counsel...if you are to wage war with Thranduil and Bard's army...you would have endangered the lives of this company."

Thorin then turned his eyes to the ground, his shoulders sunken in defeat.

"They are not asking for the entire treasure in this mountain, they ask for the share that they are due to rebuild their town, the share the you promised...and Thranduil is only asking for his families heirloom." I said stepping closer to Thorin and knelt in front of him. "That is all they are asking for, Thorin. Do not let the sickness get to you _meleth nín (my love)_ I beg you, snap out of it."

Thorin's eyes suddenly snapped up to meet mine, and in that second I had held on to hope for I had seen his eyes clear and blue.

"Why would the one I loved betray me..." Thorin questioned quietly in disbelief, his eyes looking for answers in my own. His blue eyes looking sadly at me, hoping it was all just a lie.

...until they snapped back and he glared angrily at me, no love was shown in his eyes.

"Leave" Thorin ordered, staring straight into my eyes.

"Thorin..." I pleaded.

"I said to LEAVE!" Thorin yelled out, causing me to get back to my full height in shock.

Thorin stepped close to me, reached up and yanked something from my hair. I looked at his hands as he pulled away and in his hands he held the bead he had given me. He then reached up to the braid on his left and took out my brothers silver bead, snatching my hand and handing it back to me before turning his back to me.

"This is your decision, you are never to return to Erebor. From this point on...for your treachery, you are banished." Thorin claimed angrily. "You betrayed me, elf...just like your kin."

_"_ _If this is your decision, then you are never to return to Greenwood the Great. From this point on, for your treachery, you are banished."_ _Thranduil's voice proclaimed in my head_ _. "Nin gwerianneg (You betrayed me), Bellethiel."_

"We will keep the stone!" Bard called out. "We will give you until tomorrow! At noon we will return for your answer!"

"What are you still doing here." Thorin said over his shoulder. "I have banished you, leave this mountain at once!"

"Nana..." Beriohtarion called out quietly, bringing my attention to my kin.

"We are not wanted here..." I said turning and ushering my nephews and niece toward where the rope was tied off. "Beriohtarion, you first...make sure to assist those that follow after..."

Beriohtarion nodded before heading down over the gate first, followed by Bilbo and Thenidiel. Balamaethor stopped for a second, waiting for me to join them. I took one last look to Thorin before making my way to Balamaethor. I nodded for him to continue down and as he disappeared over the gate I made one final stand before leaving.

"Thorin," I spoke up hoping he was listening. "what you are doing...is putting everyone in this mountain in danger because of your sickness...because of that greed and it will be the death of you. If you will not protect them, your kin...then on my life I swear, I will make sur _e_ that they are protected."


	34. Nothing Has Changed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name's and Meaning:  
> Valadhiel (Angelic)  
> Mordemirdanian (Blacksmith)  
> Habristiel (Tailor/cloth-cutter)

'To think that I would have two of royal blood banish me from a kingdom in my lifetime...' I thought as I made my way toward Thranduil, Bard, and Gandalf with my kin following close behind. Along with Bilbo situated between us.

"A pity that your dwarf king did not want you." Thranduil spoke up once we got close enough. "One banishment and then another, one betrayal after the next, you should stop making it a habit dear."

"Years have passed and yet you still hold it against me that I had betrayed you." I said glaring up at Thranduil. "Do you not think that it is time to leave that behind us?"

Thranduil and myself stared at each other for the longest of time, before he pulled the reigns of his elk and urged it forward back towards Dale.

I followed the Lord and I noticed that the small army he had bought with him bowed in my direction.

"Belle..."

I looked behind me toward Bilbo who avoided making eye contact with me. The little hobbit looked defeated and upset.

"I'm sorry...I thought that it would help, but...because of my decision Thorin had sent you away and ordered for you to never return." Bilbo said, mumbling quietly to himself. "I destroyed..."

"No, Bilbo." I said sighing sadly. "You did no such thing. There is no need to blame yourself, look at me Bilbo."

Bilbo looked up to me sadly and I reached out and patted his head.

"I could have kept my mouth shut and let you take all the blame. It was my decision to speak up and the relationship I destroyed was my own fault." I said reassuringly. "It is no ones fault, but my own."

"Bellethiel..." Gandalf spoke up, coming to stand with us. "There's someone back in Dale who is eager to see you."

"Someone in Dale?" I questioned.

"They arrived before the sun rose and made camp." Bard informed, smiling down at me sadly. "They said you had summoned them."

"I summoned no one." I stated turning my back to the mountain.

The clicking of hooves hitting the ground followed close behind as Gandalf came to walk beside me.

"I think that you will enjoy this unexpected company." Gandalf smiled. "You may not have summoned them, but they said that they were needed."

The walk back was uneventful and full of silence. My nephews did not joke, my niece did not speak and neither did Bilbo. Bard or Gandalf did not inform me of who was waiting for me back in Dale and I did not bother to ask.

I was still replaying what had been told to me back at the mountain and what had transpired.

'Thorin...' I thought sadly as I clenched my fists, feeling cold metal in one hand. I unclenched my fist and looked to see my brothers bead in the palm of my hand and I sighed.

I reached up to my left ear and placed the piercing back where it belonged before hesitantly unraveling the braid Thorin had woven in my hair.

"Bellethiel..." Gandalf said, bringing me out of my thoughts. "you need to prepare for the war at hand."

"I will not wage war on the company that I have come to consider family," I stated plainly. "and I will not fight the dwarf I have come to love."

"No, not that war Bellethiel." Gandalf said, stepping in front of me and stopping me from walking any further. "War is coming. The cesspits of Dol Guldur have been emptied. I fear we are all in mortal danger."

"What are you talking about Mithrandir..." I questioned quietly as I pushed past him and the two of us walked side by side back to Dale.

"Armies of orcs are on the move. They are fighters and have been bred for war." Gandalf mumbled. "Our enemy has summoned his full strength."

"And you have seen this with your own eyes..." I questioned look to my side to Gandalf.

"Yes." Gandalf said.

"Why are they moving now?" I asked.

"Because we forced him." Gandalf said. "We forced him when the company of Thorin Oakenshield set out to reclaim their homeland. The dwarves were never meant to reach Erebor. Azog the defiler was sent to kill them. His master seeks control of the mountain."

"Then we protect the mountain...protect the king and the company." I said.

"I'm surprised how much has changed between you and Thorin. Last I saw you and Thorin were on fairly good terms, but now I see it has become more." Gandalf said, and without seeing, I could just tell that he was smiling at me.

"It was...but now I have been banished from the mountain and I do not think Thorin would want anything to do with me." I said sadly.

"I'm sure, once he comes to his senses...he will see what he has done." Gandalf assured.

"Even if he does not come to his senses Gandalf, I made a promise on my life that they will be protected." I said.

Once we got into Dale I looked around sadly at the survivors of Lake-Town and all the weapons that were being prepared. Then a thought had occurred to me:

"With the people here, what happened to my brothers remains?" I questioned, turning to look at Gandalf and Bard.

"Your brothers remains?" Bard questioned, dismounting his horse.

"At the time of his passing we had laid his body on a slab where the burnt carousel was. Please do not tell me you or anyone else moved his body." I glared a bit, getting slightly angry.

"Your brother's body is being well taken care of by the people who came in this morning." Gandalf smiled before motioning with his head to the direction the carousel was. "I think they're waiting eagerly for you."

I furrowed my brow in confusion before bowing and turning to head to the area my brother's remains were.

"Bard!"

Two people ran past me and I followed to see The Master and Alfrid huffing and puffing, complaining to Bard about something that I did not bother to listen in on.

"Well it's good to see that they're still alive..." Beriohtarion muttered sarcastically, shaking his head in disbelief.

"At least they're not in charge now." Balamaethor said as we made our way to the carousel area.

When we reached the area I saw a simple, large tent pitched up and I walked in, lifting the flaps and the first thing that caught my eyes was the armor in the far corner.

"Wow..." Beriohtarion commented, having set his eyes on the armor as well.

It was a pure, jet black, glossy armor top that sat on a mannequin to hold it up. Under the armor was a silk, long sleeved, light black tunic that flared and opened up at the bottom. The pauldrons connected to the breastplate had intricate leafy designs curving around the shoulders. The vambraces were simple, what looked to be reaching the elbows down to the wrist of any who wore it. Attached to the shoulders where the pauldrons and the breastplate connected flowed a long black cape. The breastplate though was what caught my eyes, it had a beautiful design on it that truly took my breathe away. On closer inspection, I noticed that it was not a leafy design that I thought it was, it was a design I had seen on Thorin's belt buckle and I looked at it in confusion.

"I see you've found the armor." A light voice caught my ears as I turned around and was greeted by two smiling faces.

"Tirananniel! Mellimeldisiel!" I said in shock, going over to the two and embracing them, happy to see familiar faces again. "Is this your doing?"

Tirananniel smiled a knowing smile.

"I did say that we will see each other again." Tirananniel smiled. "And I knew that you would need our help."

"Our help?" I questioned curiously.

"We summoned our friends in Imladris and they all followed without question." Mellimeldisiel replied. "Just by saying you needed help."

"They all came?" Balamaethor questioned in shock.

"Of course, they came willingly." Mellimeldisiel smiled and looked to me. "We followed you to Erebor back then, and we will follow you now."

"Is this Thenidiel?" Tirananniel questioned, smiling sweetly to Thenidiel who was hiding behind my back.

I smiled and moved to the side and pushed Thenidiel forward.

"She looks so much like Voronwë." Mellimeldisiel smiled as she stepped forward and pushed a strand of hair out of Thenidiel's face. "Only difference would be her eyes, which I assume belongs to Valadhiel."

"Did you know about this Tirananniel?" I questioned curiously.

"I had a sneaking suspicion." Tirananniel laughed a bit. "I'm happy that you still have a part of your brother Bellethiel."

I smiled lovingly down at Thenidiel before turning to look back at the armor.

"So what of this armor?" I questioned pointing behind me. "I do not think that I ever wore this before."

"No, you didn't" Mellimeldisiel said, walking toward the suit of armor. "Mordemirdanian and Habristiel created it along with many of the armor our kin now wear."

"And the design?" I asked, motioning toward the breastplate.

"That would be my idea." Tirananniel smiled cheekily, coming to stand close to me and placing a comforting hand on my shoulder. _"I know things don't look so great now mellon nín (my friend), but it will get better."_

"Mellimeldisiel, Balamaethor, Beriohtarion, Thenidiel." I addressed. "Could you leave us alone for a few minutes?" I questioned, smiling apologetically.

Mellimeldisiel bowed her head and exited the tent, closing the flaps to give the two of us some privacy.

"Come dear sister." Balamaethor smiled, slinging an arm around Thenidiel. "We shall introduce you to everyone."

"I'm a bit nervous." Thenidiel mumbled as Beriohtarion slung his other arm around the other side of Thenidiel.

"They will love you." Beriohtarion assured as they, too, exited the tent and closing it behind them.

There was a small table in the middle along with two chairs across from each other and I went over to sit in one, slouching in the chair in defeat and placed a hand over my eyes.

"You say it will get better...but it is not, is it _mellon nín (my friend)_..." I mumbled sadly. "The future has not changed has it..."

Tirananniel slowly made her way to the empty seat in front of me.

"The future has changed, the future is forever changing." Tirananniel said, skipping around from answering what I had asked.

"That is not what I meant Tirananniel, you have showed me the future before, do not answer me in riddles." I mumbled.

"I am telling you the truth...in a sense." Tirananniel answered, reaching forward and pouring some elvish wine in two golden cups and pushing one to me before taking a sip from her own cup. "The future has changed, but some parts are hidden from me."

"But is the direct line of Durin sitting on that throne?" I questioned, reaching for the cup and taking a leisurely sip. "Is Thorin, Fili, and Kili still going to die?"

Tirananniel let out a sigh and when I met her eyes I knew the future had not changed.

"They're still going to die..." Tirananniel said sadly.

"Then can you show me what has changed Tirananniel." I asked.

"I don't think I should..." Tirananniel mumbled honestly.

I looked back to her and reached across to take a hold of her hand.

"Please Tirananniel..." I begged sadly. "I need to know...I want to believe that I can stop it and I cannot stop it if I do not know..."

"There's no way to prevent the deaths of the King and Princes of Durin." Tirananniel said sadly. "If there was even a chance to prevent it...there could be grave consequences Captain..."

"Consequences or not! I feel like I deserve to know..." I growled out angrily. "I want to believe that I can stop those that I now consider family from dying."

I heard Tirananniel sigh before grasping my hand in hers.

* * *

" _ **It is different from what I showed you back in Imladris."** Tirananniel's voice echoed around as the both of us stood on what looked to be Ravenhill._

" _ **We are not on the battlefield..."** I stated looking around._

" _ **The future is unknown to me, but this is what always comes to me."** Tirananniel said. **"No matter what I try to see, this is always as clear as day."**_

_I watched as Thorin, Dwalin and Bilbo passed through me and stood across from what looked to be a dilapidated, abandoned, lookout._

" _ **And why am I not with them?"** I questioned curiously._

" _ **I do not know...everything else is clouded and hidden from me."** Tirananniel said sadly. **"I'm sorry Bellethiel. I can only assume you're still on the battlefield below."**_

_I sighed as I watched the three sadly, already knowing what is to happen just not how._

" _ **Where are Fili and Kili?"** I asked._

" _ **Just watch..."** Tirananniel mumbled._

" _You have to leave here, now." Bilbo breathed out, taking a moment to catch his breath. "Azog has another army attacking from the North. This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There will be no way out."_

" _We are so close," Dwalin grumbled, pointing across the frozen lake to where the tower was. "that orc scum is in there. I say we push on."_

" _No!" Thorin said, stopping Dwalin from advancing any further. "That's what he wants. He wants to draw us in."_

_The two dwarves, covered in blood suddenly had a look of realization on their faces as Thorin looked back to the lookout._

" _This is a trap."_

" _ **Are you telling me Fili and Kili are in that watchtower!"** I questioned taking a step to the edge of the cliff we were on._

" _Find Fili and Kili. Call them back!" Thorin ordered as Dwalin began to walk away._

" _Thorin," Dwalin said, stopping to look back at the King. "are you sure about this?"_

" _Do it." Thorin nodded. "We'll live to fight another day."_

_Thorin turned to Bilbo and the two nodded before getting ready to leave when something had caught their eyes. I watched the watchtower and saw flicker of lights beginning to light up the tower, ascending up to the top. I followed with my eyes to see a dark shadow figure coming through the mist._

_I looked closer and saw that that dark figure was Azog, and he was dragging something beside him._

" _ **Fili..."** I said as I watched on in sadness._

_Thorin let out a gasp as he stepped closer to the edge where I was standing, Bilbo coming to a stop beside him._

_Azog lifted up his right arm, dangling poor Fili over the edge as he looked dangerously at Thorin. The filthy orc said something in which I did not understand, but he was addressing Thorin for the only thing I did understand was 'Oakenshield.'_

_Azog held his left arm up behind Fili, the arm now was what looked to be a sharp blade and he began speaking more as Fili looked down at his uncle in fear._

" _No." Fili breathed out as he dangled helplessly over the edge. "Run!"_

_Azog bought his blade up and pierced it through Fili's heart from behind and I could hear a gasp all around from the three that stood beside me. When the life left Fili's eyes, Azog dropped him over the side and I heard his body land with a loud thud._

" _Kili!" Thorin yelled out as I watched him head across the frozen lake and straight to the watchtower._

" _ **We do not need to see anymore..."** Tirananniel suggested, but I just shook my head._

" _ **Just show me..."** I ordered sternly as the images before me began to shift._

_It showed an enraged Kili, slashing away at any orc that came across him. I saw the pain in his eyes that he held after seeing his brother dead before him. Nothing stood in his way and I could see how he carelessly swung his sword around, never caring about anything but revenge._

" _Kili!" A female voice called out, echoing around the compound causing the dwarf prince to falter in his attacks before protecting himself from two other oncoming orcs._

" _ **Was that Tauriel?"** I questioned in surprise._

" _Kili!" Tauriel's voice called out once more._

" _Tauriel!" Kili answered back as he slayed another orc and began making his way to where he had heard her voice._

_We followed Kili as I heard screams of pain from Tauriel, who she was fighting I did not know until Kili came upon an injured Tauriel laying on the ground, blood dripping from the corner of her eyes. Her enemy...the spawn of Azog the Defiler, Bolg. The giant orc reached for his weapon from behind him, preparing to deliver the finishing blow until Kili jumped from the ledge above Bolg, bringing his sword close to shoving it through Bolg's head. But the orcs weapon had prevented it from hitting it's mark as he tried to shake Kili from his back._

_Bolg, with his strength, pushed forward and threw Kili off him, the dwarf's body landing harshly on the stone steps. Kili let out a growl as he lunged forward to Bolg, dodging, deflecting and landing hits onto Bolg's armor. And when Kili went in for another attack, Bolg took a hold of his arm and landed a punch to Kili's face. The dwarf prince staggered back in shock, dropping his weapon before Bolg took a hold of his coat and held him in place._

_Bolg raised his weapon high over Kili until Tauriel jumped onto the orcs back and took a hold of the weapon, trying to keep Bolg from delivering his deadly blow...but the red headed elf had no affect for the orc simply threw her off of him._

_And I watched as Bolg raised his spear high and bought it down hard, shoving it through Kili's heart. The dwarf prince and the elf captain shared a glance, Tauriel looking absolutely heartbroken and I watched as a tear dripped from Kili's eye as he mouthed something to Tauriel...something I did not catch before Bolg dropped his body to the ground._

_Bolg stood above the lifeless body of Kili, a satisfied smirk on his face as I watched Tauriel in anger push herself up to stand. She lunged at Bolg, taking a hold of his spear like mace and attempted to throw him over the side. Bolg made an attempt to throw the Captain off of him, but she just swung around and used one of the rock ledges to kick off and I watched both of them careen over the side of the watchtower._

" _ **Kili..."** I mumbled, bending down to kneel beside the young dwarf prince._

_His body suddenly disappeared and we were now on a frozen lake and I looked to see Thorin standing off against Azog the Defiler._

" _ **The last battle..."** Tirananniel voiced out, her voice cracking just a bit. **"I'm sorry mellon nín (my friend)."**_

_I shook my head and watched carefully as I saw Thorin now was in possession of Ocrist, where he had gotten it...again I did not know but an eerie mist drifted on by as he advanced toward Azog. Thorin had a large bleeding gash on his forehead and he glared dangerously at the pale orc. A loud horn was sounded in the distance and I looked behind Azog to see an army marching down from behind, but I paid that no mind. My sights...were set solely on Thorin._

_Azog let out a loud roar as he ran toward Thorin and with his makeshift flail, it being nothing but a chain attached to a heavy rock, he swung it at Thorin several times, each time Thorin ducking down to avoid the heavy object at the end. Thorin ducked to the right and slid on the ice, slicing at one of Azog's legs before Azog flung the flail over his head and the heavy object cracking the surface of the ice._

_This went on for several minutes, Azog bringing the flail down on Thorin, Thorin dodging the heavy object at the end of the flail, and the flail making contact with the ice causing the surface to crack more under their feet around them. Every so often Thorin would get a hit here and there, which only caused Azog to become more angry._

_The final time the hard stone made contact with the ice, it finally cracked and it became a patch of ice floating in the water, the dwarf king and the pale orc attempting to balance out their weight so neither one would fall in._

_It became more difficult for Thorin to stay upright, it was difficult to dodge the weapon, but not it was even more difficult for the floor was slippery and he did not want to slip through the cracks and into the freezing water._

_Thorin's feet accidentally got caught on the chain link as he fell on his back against the ice patch they were on. Thorin had no other choice, but to roll out of the way of the heavy object that could fall on him as Azog started to chip away at their ice patch. And when Thorin finally slid across the ice and sliced at Azog's leg, the giant gundabad orc lifted his flail and bought it down, missing Thorin and imbedding itself into the ice. No matter how hard Azog pulled at it...it wouldn't come free, Azog had tried slashing his sword toward Thorin, but his tries were in vain for every time he moved the ice would tip._

_Azog ceased his movements as he started to look behind Thorin. I followed his gaze and saw giant shapes in the skies and I smiled for I knew exactly what it was. The Great Eagles have come to aid in the fight against the orcs and goblins, destroying the army that was coming from the North._

_The clanging of a sword dropping bought my attention back to the two fighters as I saw Thorin had discarded his sword behind him. He picked up the heavy rock from the ice and threw it into Azog's arms, and then...he took a step back. The ice began to tilt due to the unbalance and Azog flailed his arms, trying to get back onto the ice, but his tries were unsuccessful and he sunk into the dark water below the ice._

_Thorin let out a sigh of exhaustion as he bent down to pick up his sword._

" _ **It is not over..."** I spoke sadly as I watched Thorin's eye catch something in front of him._

_I stepped closer to try and see what he was looking at, and I was so close to Thorin that if this was real I would have been able to reach out and touch him. What I had seen was Azog's body floating under the ice and Thorin began to follow the body, I assume to make sure that the pale orc would die for sure._

_As Azog closed his eyes, I watched Thorin let his guard down._

_Then...the pale orcs eyes opened and I heard Thorin roar in pain. I looked beside me to see Azog's blade had pierced right through the ice and through Thorin's foot. Azog burst through the ice as Thorin went down. They fought once more and Thorin tried his best to protect himself in his disadvantage state. When at last he had used Ocrist to prevent Azog's sword from further reaching him, prevent the orcs sword from piercing through him.  
_

_It was a struggle between the two, Azog's blade inching ever closer to Thorin's body, and I could see a plan forming in my King's mind and I already knew what was about to happen. Because if I was where Thorin was, and my enemy was above me and I had no other choice...I would do the same._

_Thorin let go of Ocrist and I had to turn my eyes away as I heard the sickening crunch of the blade piercing through flesh, the sound of Thorin's groan of pain. Then another sound had come and I did not need to watch anymore for I knew Azog was dead, Thorin would have sunk his blade into the heart of the orc...ending the pale orcs life._

_I felt a tear run down my face and I could not bring myself see my King in so much pain._

_The scene once again changed as we were standing close to Thorin as he lay dying on the ground, his head elevated on a rock. His breathing was labored, coughing up blood, and I could see blood oozing heavily from his fatal wound._

_Bilbo was besides him now as the hobbit dropped to his knees._

" _Bilbo!" Thorin called to him upon seeing him, his voice strained._

" _Don't move. Don't move" Bilbo told him looking over Thorin's body. "Lie still."_

_When Bilbo moved aside his vest, he looked to have gagged a little at the amount of blood flowing from Thorin's wound, and I knelt beside the vision of Thorin and Bilbo. I knew that whatever I did could not do anything, but I took a seat near Thorin's head and placed a hand upon his head._

" _I'm glad you're here." Thorin breathed out heavily._

_Bilbo shushed him and I watched the blood seeping into the snow beneath him._

" _I wish to part from you in friendship." Thorin said uneasily._

" _No. You are not going anywhere, Thorin." Bilbo said as he looked into Thorin's eyes. "You're going to live. Live a happy life with Belle by your side as Queen, you sitting on top your throne where you belong, and possibly children...your children, yours and Belle's children running around and playing. Their laughter echoing around the halls."_

" _I would take back my words and my deeds at the gate." Thorin said with difficulty. "You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me. I was too blind to see it." Thorin took a small intake, his voice breaking. "I am so sorry that I have led you into such peril."_

_Thorin let out a harsh cough as Bilbo reached out and took a hold of his hand._

" _No, I'm – I'm glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin." Bilbo said, as Thorin let out more coughs of pain. "Each and every one of them. It is far more than any Baggins deserves."_

_Thorin looked to Bilbo and smiled as best as he could. More tears ran down my face and at this point I did not care. Thorin...my Thorin...My King was dying, even if it was a vision...it was showing me what's to come...and it hurt so much._

" _Do you think she would've forgiven me..." Thorin voiced out softly. "Would Belle have forgiven me?"_

" _She forgave you the moment she left the mountain." Bilbo assured. "She was upset, but she forgave you and she will forgive you, she's on her way here Thorin, just...please...she's on her way here to you."_

" _Tell her..." Thorin groaned out, taking a deep intake of air. "Tell her I love her...that even though I go to the halls of waiting to sit beside my fathers...I will forever love her and be with her in spirit."_

_Thorin reached up with difficulty to the braid in his hair and took out the bead at the end of his braid, reaching forward to hand it to Bilbo with shaky hands._

" _Please give this to her...my **azyungal** (love of all loves)...my **mizim** (jewel)..." Thorin said, letting out another cough."I just hope...with all that I put her through back at the gates and all that I've said...that she still loves me as well."_

" _Thorin...you can give this to her yourself and tell her all of this." Bilbo spoke quickly. "She still loves you and she will tell you that herself...don't you dare give up now."_

" _Farewell...Master Burglar. Go back to your books." Thorin said with a smile, breathing deeply. "And your armchair. Plant your trees. Watch them grow." Thorin let out a groan of pain as I watched the color from his eyes dull just a bit. "If more people...valued home above gold...this world would be a merrier place."_

" _No. No, no, no, no. No." Bilbo squeaked out, his voice cracking as I was crying beside Thorin, lowering my head. "Thorin. Thorin, don't you dare."_

_I heard Thorin let out an exhale...and he did not breathe no more._

" _ **Thorin..."** I said, my voice cracking when I suddenly realized something. **"Tirananniel...are you telling me that after I was banished from the mountain...that I never see Thorin, Fili or Kili until after all of this..."**_

_Tirananniel did not speak and when I looked back at her where I sat I saw Tirananniel could not even look at me._

" _ **I would never get to hear his voice...tell him I love him...embrace him...nothing..."** I breathed out taking trembling breathes._

" _Thorin!"_

_I looked up to see the vision of myself running in our direction. Bilbo's loud cry reached my ears and I looked back down at Thorin._

" _Thorin..." The vision of myself had called out quietly as she knelt down on Thorin's side, very close to where I was sitting._

_The vision of myself looked to Bilbo and all the hobbit could do was shake his head, he could not look at my vision self._

" _I'm sorry..." Bilbo's voice cracked as he kept on crying._

_The company soon came to a stop, Dwalin standing behind the vision of myself and Balin kneeling beside his brother. The company all had their heads down and all of them with tears in their eyes._

" _No, Thorin..." My vision self said in disbelief, her eyes widening in shock, as she reached out and took the body of Thorin into her arms and placed his head on her lap. "you cannot be dead, you just cannot do this."_

" _Belle..." Bilbo called out through his tears, he reached out and placed the bead into the hands of my vision self. "he wanted me to give this to you...he said he loves you and he will always love you and be with you...even when he's gone."_

_She looked at the bead in her hand before her whole body began to tremble._

" _I never got to tell you I love you as well..." The vision of myself said oh so quietly. "you were supposed to sit on that throne...rule as King Under the Mountain. I failed...I could do nothing...I could not protect you."_

_The vision of myself cried as she held on tightly to the body of Thorin, leaning over his body before she reared back and began to wail to the sky._

" _Thorin!"_

" _ **NO!"**_

* * *

"No!" I growled out, yanking my hand away from Tirananniel's and forcefully stood up. In my haste to get away from the vision I knocked the small table between us over, spilling the glass of wine and the golden cups to the floor. "This cannot happen! I will not let it happen!"

" _Mellon nín (my friend)_...you must be calm." Tirananniel spoke up.

"No, I will not be calm!" I growled out in a rage. "You are telling me that the next time I see Thorin it will be at his end, I will see his lifeless corpse! Never again will I see his beautiful blue eyes! Never to hear his voice or feel his embrace!"

I fell to the ground on my knees, my face buried in my hands as I wept.

"I'm sorry Bellethiel..." Tirananniel said, coming over to me and laying an arm over my shoulders and bringing me to her, embracing me.

"Never will I hear him say he loves me...I will never be able to tell him I love him..." I mumbled as Tirananniel began to rub small circles on my back. "I would not hear Kili tease me about eating leaves...never train with Fili when he wants to...or experience all their pranks like usual. Back at the mountain...that is the last time I will see them alive."

"They've become like family to you..." Tirananniel stated.

"Yes..." I mumbled.

"I'm so very sorry _muin nín (my dear)_..." Tirananniel said in a comforting way.

"Bellethiel..." Mellimeldisiel called from behind the tent flaps. "is everything okay?"

I quickly sobered up and nodded to Tirananniel as I stood up to my feet.

"Everything is fine." I called back, stabling myself. "What is going on?"

"Thranduil, Gandalf, and Bard wishes to talk inside his tent about what is going to happen tomorrow." Mellimeldisiel called out.

"I will be out in a minute..." I called out, taking my hand and wiping my face dry as best as I could. I turned to Tirananniel and bowed my head. "I am sorry Tirananniel for my outburst..."

Tirananniel smiled up at me before shaking her head.

"There is no need to be sorry Bellethiel...your reaction is natural...and I am sorry you will have to go through it." Tirananniel said sadly.

I was about to head out the tent before Tirananniel put a hand on my arm to stop me.

"When that time comes Bellethiel...do not think you are alone in your grief." Tirananniel mumbled. "You have your family and friends to support you, to pull you through when all hope seems lost."

I nodded my head before exiting the tent and outside of the tent were rows and rows of elves, elves that I knew who had followed me back to Erebor when the dragon overtook the mountain. They were dressed in simple silver armor, different from my own in a sense were there was no intricate designs as my own, just a simple silver armor that shined brightly when the sun hit. There were two guards stationed outside of my tent, and when I looked at their cape it was pure black and there was a silver emblem stitched into the fabric...it was the emblem of Durin. Two hammers crisscrossed over an anvil, between the hammers sat a crown and above was seven stars, the one at the tip of the crown the largest of the rest. After seeing their capes, I could only assume that my cape had the same emblem as well.

"Captain!" The elves before me voiced out in unison, coming to attention.

I shook my head and motioned for them to be at ease, and instantly I saw all the elves in front me relax in their spot. I stepped toward the elves and noticed that there was another tent situated where I had lay my brothers remains and I smiled...happy that he was being taken care of.

When I reached the front of the line, I looked around sighed sadly.

"My friends, I am sorry that you are here once more...fighting a battle because of my decision. None of you needed to come...but I am grateful that you are all here." I called out, my voice echoing around as the elves around was silent. "For any of you that I have wronged, I am sorry. If this is the last battle we fight together then I would like everyone to know that I am deeply sorry for getting our home taken from us, to have gotten us banished."

"You do not need to apologize to us Captain." Bregolien called out from behind me. "We did not come by force, we came because we wanted to...because of our loyalty to you and Voronwë."

"We're here to honor our promise..." Saeldur said, coming to stand beside me. "this will mend the bonds that were broken because of Lord Thranduil."

"Then I thank you, every one of you. I will not give you the hope that we will make it out of this alive, because all of us know that in every war...there is always a possibility that we may not survive. You are free to go as you please...there is still time. I will not ask any of you to risk your life on a war you were all dragged into." I called out. "But if you are willing to fight, willing to risk your lives...then I will be forever grateful to you all."

The elves before me all bowed in respect and I nodded my thanks.

"I have a meeting with Thranduil, Mitrhandir and Bard. Let me through." I said as the elves began making way for me to walk through.

I walked through the rows of elves and made my way back to where I had known Thranduil's tent was situated in.

In front lay more rows of elves and as I passed them, they bowed as I passed and I will say that I was feeling a bit awkward.

"Captain?"

I looked to see Idhrenion walking toward me. He smiled at me before bowing and motioning for me to make my way to the tent.

"Lord Thranduil, Mithrandir and Bard is waiting for you." Idhrenion informed.

"Thank you Idhrenion." I said placing a hand on his shoulder. "Where is the little hobbit?"

"He is inside the tent as well with the Istari." Idhrenion said.

I nodded and made my way toward the flaps of the tent.

"Captain?" Idhrenion called out as I turned to look back at him over my shoulder. "We are with you all the way Captain, many of us will follow your command."

I smiled slightly, shaking my head and opened the flaps to the tent and walked inside.

"Bellethiel," Gandalf called, smiling back at me. "so happy you could join us. Did you find the company pleasant?"

"Very, it was nice to see them again." I replied, turning to address the three men in the room. "What was so important that you needed me to be included this conversation?"

"We need to speak about tomorrow." Bard said.

"Tomorrow we will bring the army to the gates of Erebor and hear what your dwarf's answer will be." Thranduil said plainly, sitting on one of the chairs. "If he wishes war then we will give it to him."

"I will not go to war with Thorin." I stated plainly, glaring straight at Thranduil.

"What would you have us do then, Captain." Thranduil sneered, glaring right back. "Go there with no army, and when the dwarf king denies our request we simply give back the Arkenstone and go on our merry ways."

"I am not telling that you go home without your pay, but even if Thorin denies your request, your army should not be pointed toward the dwarves in that mountain." I growled out. "If Gandalf is right then an orc army is headed our way. Our army should be concentrating more on that than to force and intimidate the dwarves to give you what you are due."

"Our army?" Thranduil questioned, getting to his feet. "Since when did it become our army?"

"If you have not noticed Thranduil, the traitors as you called us are here as well and some of your army still seem to respect me and follow my command." I said, taking a threatening step forward.

"Your command?" Thranduil questioned, scoffing loudly. "You have some nerve Bellethiel, if only your dwarf would just honor his word and give back what belongs to me. But he's mad, just like his grandfather...and that greed of his is what forced my hand."

"I have the nerve?" I said, copying his gesture. "And the greed of his? You are bringing an army to his gates just for petty jewels! What about your greed? If you just offered your help all those years ago we would not have this problem!"

"I would not have risked the lives of my people!" Thranduil began to argue, stepping close to me, his face inches from my own.

"I was not asking for you to risk the lives of your people!" I argued. "Food, clothing, shelter, anything would have been good and if you did offer it to them, we would not have this problem!"

"Can't you two set aside your petty differences!" Gandalf's voice boomed out, causing both Thranduil and myself to turn our attention to the Grey wizard. "What happened all those years ago is in the past, we should now be concentrating on the present. There is an army of orcs headed our way and we need to rally our forces. Our concern should not be on the mountain and the treasure in there."

Thranduil and myself turned to glance at each other before both of us taking a step back.

"If you want to bring an army to the gates of Erebor, then go right ahead." I glared, moving to stand away from the insufferable elf lord. "But I will not be a part of your petty grudge, if you are planning to fight against the dwarves in that mountain then I will be the one standing in your way to defend them."

"You would carelessly put your group in danger?" Thranduil questioned, his eye brow quirked up.

"No, I would not dare put them in danger." I glared dangerously. "It would just be me standing in your way...me against your army Thranduil."

"It will not come to that Bellethiel." Gandalf scolded, coming to stand beside us, close to coming in between us. "Behave you two, you both are acting like little children!"

"Why would you continue to protect someone who had banished you? Protect those dwarves that turned their back to you?" Thranduil questioned in a mocking manner.

"I protect them because I care about them, they have become like family to me." I stated, holding Thranduil's gaze. "And I have come to love the King Under the Mountain, no matter if he banished me or wishes to never see me again after this, I will always love him and protect him."

Thranduil glared back at me, and in a flash he had unsheathed his sword and pointed it toward my neck...and in reaction I had bought mine out and held it to his. The both of us held anger in our eyes and neither of us yielding.

"Is it because of this love that you would hold your sword to someone you once called Lord?" Thranduil glared. "What do you know of love dear Bellethiel? You know nothing of that emotion, I have never once seen you pay any mind to it back when you served under me or my father. And what you feel for that dwarf king is not real. If you think it is love? Are you ready to die for it?"

"Thranduil! Bellethiel!" Gandalf's voice raised to an immense volume, echoing all around this tent. "That. Is. Enough! Lower your weapons!"

Bard came up to me and placed a hand on my wrist, I looked at him and slowly lowered my sword, sheathing it back into my scabbard. I let out a sigh and stared blankly back at Thranduil, his sword still held out to my throat. I averted my eyes and thought of the deaths of Thorin, Fili and Kili flashing before my eyes and I looked back up to Thranduil with determination.

"Yes, I am ready to die for it."


	35. Prepare for Battle! Fight!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name's and Meaning:   
> Caladwen (Light)  
> Urúvion (Fiery)

"Captain!" Bregolien called out, opening the flap of my tent.

"Hm?" I questioned, looking up from where I sat.

After the little face off between Thranduil and myself I had stormed out of the tent and went straight back to my own. I was irritated to no ends, after having seen the future of the King and Princes of Durin and Thranduil holding what happened years ago over my head, I let out more of my anger and was close to smashing one of the chairs in my tent.

Until...I came to a realization, I knew what I was going to do and I wasn't sure if it would actually work. If I didn't try then I wouldn't know if it could work, but I needed to take a chance.

And that, is how I ended up just fixing a chair by my suit of armor in the far back of the tent, sitting in thought, planning what to do next until Bregolien snapped me out of my thoughts.

"There are some people asking for an audience with you." Bregolien said with a smile.

I sighed before getting up from my seat and making my way out of my tent. I was greeted by a large group of elves in golden armor huddled together conversing with one another. Now, when I say large I don't mean fifty elves...there was probably several hundred elves in golden armor crowded together.

"Ahem." I said loudly, making myself known.

Instantly, the group of elves fell silent and all eyes were turned toward me, giving me their full attention.

"If Thranduil found you all here I think he would be absolutely livid." I said, smiling a bit as I just stood tall in front of my tent. "Is there a reason all of you are here and not with Thranduil?"

"We came here..." A female elf with dark red hair said stepping forward, nervously looking every where but at me. "well..."

"Speak up Caladwen." I said smiling, instantly recognizing the female elf.

"This is the group that I had mentioned back in your cell Captain." Idhrenion said, coming to stand beside Caladwen. "They wanted to speak with you."

"If you are all here to apologize, then there is no need for it." I spoke up, looking to the group. "I hold no ill will toward any of you. You were following an order by your king...you all did the right thing."

"You're far too kind Bellethiel..." Caladwen said, looking up at me. "but we regret never following you back to the mountain, we believed in your cause but we were too scared to follow. But...we will follow you now Captain."

I sighed and looked down at the group who all could not look to me or hold my gaze and I stepped down toward them. When I reached Caladwen, I placed a hand on her shoulder causing her to hesitantly look up and stare into my eyes.

"There is no need to feel this way any longer." I said smiling and looking to the group around me. "You are here now, willing to fight along side me...that is all that matters."

I bought her in for a hug and when I pulled away I greeted the entire group and welcomed them with open arms.

All throughout the night we were preparing for the war ahead. Weapons were being sharpened, shields and armor being enforced. And in the field in front of my tent, many of the elves sparred together while I overlooked the practices. Making sure that none of them overworked themselves and tire themselves out, I would want them in top shape and well rested if the army of orcs and goblins truly did come and wage war with us.

Before long, I had dismissed every one to relax for the rest of the day and I was in my tent for the most part, left with my own thoughts. Left to constantly replay the deaths of Thorin, Fili and Kili...and for a while it bought my spirits down. But the more I thought about it, the more I was determined to follow through with the plan I was piecing together in my head. Sure, it was all jumbled up and unorganized...it's hard to plan something out in war when there are many things that could go wrong. Many possibilities where things won't go according to plan, but I would just have to adjust and plan a different course. I formed many routes to take if certain things transpired, and prepared for any possibilities. But...no matter what...I planned to always have the three in my sights at all cost.

"Bellethiel." Mellimeldisiel's voice called to me through the tent.

I turned to see Mellimeldisiel walk through the tent flaps, she bowed to me and when she lifted her head...there was no smile. She was staring at me with a hard glaze, all dressed in her silver armor with a brown quiver hanging loosely on her left side, a sword in its sheathe on the same side. And right behind her was Melda, Ainion's wife followed as well, dressed in the same armor attire.

"We came to help you dress." Melda said smiling, bowing before me.

"I do not think I need help getting dressed Melda, Mellimeldisiel." I said shaking my head.

"You'll need help with the back adjustments." Mellimeldisiel said and when I looked a bit embarrassed, she only laughed.

I was already dressed in my silk black tunic, already in preparation for putting the armor on, it was well fitted. The tunic was hugging my upper half of my body and after my hips it had flared out on the bottom. The bottom of the tunic extended down to my ankles, it was comfortable enough to have me move around and I knew it wouldn't constrict my movements. The bottom flared apart and was open, under the tunic was silk fitted loose pants that I had tucked inside of my simple, black armored boots and the tip of the boots reached to my knees.

"I suppose...I would need help..." I mumbled quietly.

Mellimeldisiel and Melda smiled to each other before walking forward and taking the armor off of the mannequin and began to fit it on me. The breastplate went over my head and rested comfortably on my chest, I could feel the cape fall to the ground behind me, falling just close to the ground. While they fixed and made sure the breastplate and the pauldrons wouldn't fall off I fastened the vambraces on my arms, securing them tight.

"The armor really suits you Captain..." Melda admired as she finished fastening one of the pauldrons on my shoulder. "you look very...regal."

"Thank you Melda." I smiled at the female elf.

"And the piece to fit it all together." Mellimeldisiel said, holding something in her hands.

I looked down at what she was holding and saw a really beautiful crown. It fitted around my head, obsidian in color, shimmering bright when the light hit. The point settled between my eyebrows, creating a heart shape as both sides curved up and outlined my face. There were tips of the crown that fell just about on my cheeks. And on either side of the curve it branched out and up. The top of the crown, the branches, were at least higher than my head. To me it reminded me of trees in autumn when the leaves fell off the branches, the strong branches that grew and reached to the skies.

I lowered my head as Mellimeldisiel placed it where it belonged, it fitted quite nicely. Mellimeldisiel smiled when I lifted my head.

"Reminds me of the old days." Mellimeldisiel commented, smiling longingly.

"You're look very intimidating Captain." Melda said smiling.

I laughed and began to tie the belt that was attached to the scabbard of my sword around my waist to my left, Ringil safely in its sheathe. My short swords tucked behind me on my belt, and a dagger tucked in both of my boots.

"Our friends are waiting outside." Mellimeldisiel said, lifting the flaps of the tent.

I walked out of the tent with Melda following close behind, my head held high as I looked at the army in front of me.

A nicker was heard and a slight bump to my shoulder bought me out of my concentration and when I looked it was a beautiful black stallion with a white star on it's forehead. Even though the body of the horse was fitted with protective armor I instantly knew who it was when the horse started to constantly bump my shoulder.

"Beinion." I smiled reaching up and holding the horses face close to mine, petting his forehead. "Where did you go off to after our run in with the trolls?"

"We found him close to Imladris." Mellimeldisiel said, patting his shoulder. "He entered into Rivendel and we knew he belonged to you since he had some of your clothing on a bag that was slung on him."

I smiled as he nuzzled my face before lightly pushing him away to address the army in front of me, now getting down to business.

"I want some of the healers stationed here along with some of the of our fighters." I said. "I do not know what is going to happen, but we cannot be too careful. Nestaron, I want you in charge from here. Saeldur, you will stay here as well along with a unit under your control."

I looked around and motioned for Veryan and when I found him I motioned for him to step forward.

"Veryan, you are assigned to my unit. If it is not too much trouble, please be my messenger and deliver any news or messages from our unit to here." I said, looking a bit sad at having asked him to do such an enormous task.

"I will do my best." Veryan nodded.

"Be ready to move out!" I called out, dismissing everyone.

I began giving orders, assigning a group to stay here in Dale with Saeldur, making sure that the healers were divided between Dale and my group.

"Nana." Beriohtarion called out, and I stopped talking to Saeldur and turning to talk to my nephews and my niece.

"Are you going to tell us to sit out again?" Balamaethor questioned, crossing his arms across his chest.

"You two..." I said about to tell them that they would be sitting out, but when I looked to Beriohtarion and Balamaethor I knew it was going to be useless so I sighed in defeat. "I want you to stay with me, and stick close. Do not leave my side, if you do and I find out then an orc army is not what you should be fearing when I find you two."

"Yes Nana." The two voiced out.

"Promise me." I ordered, glaring slightly at the two.

"We promise Nana." My two nephews said.

"And me?" Thenidiel questioned curiously.

"I want you to stay at Nestaron and Nestariel's side." I said placing a hand on her shoulder. "If I had my way, I would send you away this instant along with Beriohtarion and Balamaethor. But I know my brother...and if you are anything like him, then I know you will not leave. So I would feel safer knowing that you were away from the danger."

"What if they attack Dale?" Thenidiel questioned.

"Then you do your best to stay alive." I said, sighing nervously at even imagining my niece in danger. "Urúvion!"

The young male elf quickly came to attention and came to stand in front of me.

"I have a job for you Urúvion." I said looking between the two. "You are to protect Thenidiel here in Dale. Do not let anything happen to her, you are to protect her with your life. Anything happens to her, and you have me to answer to."

"Yes, Captain!" Urúvion voiced out a bit nervously and bowed to me.

I nodded my head in appreciation and when he left I turned back to the three elves in front of me. I smiled sadly at the three and quickly enveloped the three in a hug. Thenidiel between Beriohtarion and Balamaethor, and I tightened my hold on the three.

When I pulled away, I looked at the three of them and smiled proudly.

"I have raised you two, Beriohtarion and Balamaethor, since you were very little...I could not take over the role as your mother, because I would never want to replace your mother. But I watched you two grow from little boys to mature, full-grown, adults before my eyes." I said and then looked to Thenidiel. "And I have not known you very long Thenidiel, if I knew that your mother was with you I would have done everything possible to be apart of your lives. But I know you now and I am happy to have known you. Happy to have you as a part of this family."

I nodded my head and let out a sigh.

"I have said I could never be your mother...that I would never want to replace your mothers, but I will say this right now...I am very proud to be your aunt. And very proud to have you three as my children." I said. "Do everything you can to survive, and I will do everything in my power to protect you three, watch over you three like I have always been doing."

"Nana..." Balamaethor said as I saw his eyes water just a bit.

"You're speaking as if this is the last we will see each other." Beriohtarion said sadly.

"It is always a possibility..." I said sadly. "and I wanted to say what I needed to say. I need you three to survive, I could not bare it if I find out any of you three did not make it out alive. So do not do anything stupid."

"We won't." Beriohtarion promised.

Thenidiel suddenly reached out and took me into her arms, hugging me tightly.

"Nana..." Thenidiel said, her voice muffled as I heard her voice crack just a bit.

I smiled and gently pushed her away, taking the sleeve of my tunic and whipping away stray tears on her face.

"Do not cry gwilwileth (butterfly)..." I spoke gently. "there is no need for it."

"Captain." Bregolien said suddenly, coming up from behind us. "Thranduil's army is assembling, they're about to head to the mountain."

"Be safe Nana, Beriohtarion, Balamaethor." Thenidiel said sadly to all three of us.

"You stick to Urúvion and Nestaron." I said as Beinion was being led to me. "Do not leave their side, if the army comes this way, do your best...keep fighting."

Thenidiel nodded and I pulled myself up onto Beinion, taking the reigns and pulling it back causing him to stagger a bit.

" _Gwaem (Let's go)!"_ I called out to the army in front of me. _"Berio ven Eru a Tego ven i Melain am mand (May Eru protect us and the Valar lead us to safety)."_

My army went on the move with me leading the way on top of Beinion.

When we reached the main part of Dale, Thranduil's army was already marching toward the mountain. Thranduil, Bard, and Gandalf along with Bilbo were standing there, watching the army march forward.

" _Daro (Halt)!"_ I called out as soon as we saw the army. I urged Beinion forward to the four.

"Bellethiel." Gandalf greeted finally seeing me.

"I see that you've decided to join us." Thranduil said not bothering to glance at me, his head held high.

"I am joining you not because of your needs, I am here because if you decide to attack that mountain, I will be there to defend it." I stated plainly.

"You look very different Belle." Bilbo commented, craning his head up to look up at me on my horse. "A good different I mean."

I laughed lightly and I motioned for my group to tag behind Thranduil's army and at the very back, Thranduil, Bard and myself rode behind with Gandalf and Bilbo following close behind.

We were the last to arrive at the mountain, the army of elves already lined up in front of the gates. In the middle of the army was the race of men and on the side I saw my own army separated from the rest to the side. Up on the top of the gate I could see the company all lined up like they had the day before.

I decided to follow Thranduil and Bard close behind and when we got close to the gate I stayed by the army while Thranduil and Bard got closer to the gates of Erebor. When I tried to look up to the gates, most of the company glanced at me, but the only one who couldn't look at me...who wouldn't look at me was Thorin. He refused to look at me and that upset me the most. Gandalf and Bilbo stood beside me and suddenly I saw Thorin bring forth a bow and let an arrow fly, the arrow hitting just in front of Thranduil's elk stopping their advance.

"I will put the next one between your eyes." Thorin called out, causing the company to cheer out loud.

I watched as Thranduil smirked and suddenly the army behind me began to move. I heard the clinking of armor and I took a glance behind me to see the army moving simultaneously. In one swift, flowing movement they lowered their bow, flipping it around and took out an arrow from their quiver and aimed it straight at the company. This action caused the whole company from above to duck down behind the gate.

"Hail Thorin!" Bard called out once more. "We have come for your answer. We will give you the Arkenstone, in exchange for what we are due!"

When Thorin did not answer, I had hoped that he had come to his senses over night, that what he was going to say was to just agree so we can concentrate on the bigger picture.

"What say you Thorin! Are we resolved! The return for the Arkenstone for what was promised?" Bard called out, repeating himself once more. "Give us your answer. Will you have peace...or war?"

Thorin, I noticed was looking nervously to the right of us, almost expecting something to come from over the hill. But when nothing came, I saw a sort of defeated stare...that he was just about to agree to Bard's request.

And then I saw it, a raven had landed on the gates and I saw Thorin finally had an answer for Bard.

"I will have war." Thorin called out, as he turned back toward the hill where he was looking.

I followed his gaze and saw a slight darkness in the distance, the sounds of the clanging of metal marching our way. The line got bigger and I saw an army headed in our direction, and not just any army...an army of dwarves. The closer they got I saw that there was someone leading the way, a large bulky dwarf riding on top...a pig?

"Ironfoot." I heard Gandalf whisper from beside me.

"Lord Dain..." I breathed out in irritation, having remembered that Thorin had sent a raven a few days ago, asking for some assistance.

Cheers erupted from the company up above and I rode to where Thranduil was, I stayed close to the gates of the mountain but rode into the front of the army.

" _Ribo i thangail (Rush the shield-fence)!"_ Thranduil called out, causing the army to turn and head in the direction of the oncoming dwarf army.

" _Do not raise your weapon!"_ I called out to the army. _"No one makes a move to attack!"_

"Who is that? He doesn't look very happy." Bilbo questioned, keeping up with Gandalf and myself as we began making our way toward the dwarf army.

"It is Dain, Lord of the Iron Hills." Gandalf spoke up. "Thorin's cousin."

"Are they alike?" Bilbo questioned up to Gandalf.

"I have always found Thorin the more reasonable of the two." Gandalf stated.

"Let us just hope he is in a listening mood..." I said, riding beside the army.

" _Daro (Halt)!"_ I called out once more as the army came to a sudden stop at my command.

Both armies came to a stop, but the giant boar that Dain was riding upon kept coming forward and when he came to a stop it was on top a small cliff on the field. The boar stopped there and Dain looked around to address all of us.

"Good morning! How are we all?" Dain greeted, his accent thick, with a smile on his face. "I have a wee proposition if you wouldn't mind giving me a few moments of your time."

I came to the front with Gandalf, watching the scene unfold as Dain began looking around.

"Would ya consider...just sodding off?!" Dain's voice echoed around, his outburst frightening the men from Lake-Town. "All of you! Right now!"

"Stand fast." Bard ordered his people.

"Oh, come now, Lord Dain." Gandalf spoke out, stepping forward.

"Gandalf the Grey." Dain sneered as Gandalf bowed slightly. "Tell this rabble to leave or I'll water the ground with their blood!"

"There is no need for war between dwarves, men and elves." Gandalf stated, stepping further to the front of the army. "A legion of orcs march on the mountain. Stand your army down."

"I will not stand down before any elf." Dain proclaimed. "Not least this faithless woodland sprite. He wishes nothing but ill upon my people. If he chooses to stand between me and my kin I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then."

This caused the company from the top to let out another cheer, rooting for the threat Dain had said.

"Then pay no mind to him!" I called out, urging Beinion forward slowly. "Speak to an elf who has been faithful."

"And who are you?" Dain questioned, glaring dangerously at me.

"Bellethiel, Lord Dain, Ex-Captain of Greenwood the Great. Myself and my kin was banished for returning to the mountain when the dragon came." I said. "I understand your distrust in us, but I speak the truth. There is no need for this war Lord Dain, there is an army of orcs headed our way and we should be preparing for that. I beg of you Lord Dain to leave this behind just for now, let us concentrate on protecting Thorin and the company in that mountain, protect the mountain from the legion of orcs headed our way. After, you can deal with Thranduil after everything has settled."

Dain looked a bit unsure of what I was saying, as usual he probably thought that I was spitting lies, though I could see there was something in his eyes that sort of believed me when he saw the design on my breastplate and I think he possibly saw the emblem of Durin etched onto my cape.

Dain let out a sigh, about ready to speak and address me before someone else decided to give their own opinion.

"There's no use speaking to him, Bellethiel." Thranduil stated, only making matters worse. "He's clearly mad, like his cousin."

Dain gritted his teeth at hearing Thranduil's voice, and that hope I held had disappeared.

"Ya hear that lads! We're on!" Dain called back. "Let's give these bastards a good hammering!"

I gritted my teeth in irritation and watched as Dain retreated back to his army.

"You should have kept your mouth closed!" I growled to Thranduil, who looked at me in annoyance. "This is pointless!"

A dwarf suddenly yelled out in Khuzdul what I assumed was a battle cry to the rest of the army, for the rest had joined in, shouting and brandishing their weapons and shields.

The front line of the elven army, without being given a command, the archers instantly retreated behind, going further into the army to make room for the shields. The army prepared themselves for the oncoming attack.

Without seeing any option, I rode toward the mountain, to the far end of the army.

"Nana!" Beriohtarion called out, running to meet me with his brother following close by. "What are we going to do?"

I gritted my teeth and watched the two armies face off...both sides preparing for battle.

"I do not know..." I growled out in irritation. "We could have had this situation under control if only Thranduil did not open his mouth..."

A low rumbling caught my ears, caught all of our ears and my attention was diverted toward the mountain on the opposite side of Erebor. A low, muffled roar made itself known, causing the army of dwarves to quiet down.

"What is that?" Balamaethor questioned.

"Were-worms..." I mumbled, gripping tightly to the reigns on my horse.

From under the ground in the mountain sprouted a large creature with a long and slender body. What I assumed was its mouth was full of razor sharp teeth, and three more sprouted from the ground shrieking loudly. In some of their jaws were large boulders, which instantly was crushed in their jaws the moment they surfaced.

"Oh, come on!" Dain yelled out in annoyance.

When the worms retreated back into the mountain, they left large holes in their absence. A loud horn was blown and I watched as a large army of orcs come spewing out from the caves.

"The hordes of hell are upon us!" Dain called out, riding to meet the orcs head on. "To battle! To battle, sons of Durin!"

With Dain's command, the army of dwarves followed his lead. Many orcs were emerging from the holes in large masses, and I took a glance back to the mountain to see Thorin turn his head away from the scene.

'Will you do nothing Thorin...' I thought in irritation as I turned back to the dwarves who began creating a shield-fence, ready to do battle with any that came their way. 'will you stay holed up in your mountain knowing your kin will die...'

"The elves." I heard Bilbo say from a far. "Will they not fight?"

I gritted my teeth, and took out my sword.

"For those that wished to follow me then, I ask you to follow me now!" I yelled out, bringing the attention of any elves that would listen to me along with my own unit. "My warriors! My brothers and sisters! My friends, bonded together with a bond thicker than blood! Follow my lead, and let us crush this great evil! Today, we fulfill our promise we made all those years ago! Take up your swords, your bows, and your shields! Take up arms and fight! _Maetho (Fight)!_ "

A battle cry was let out amongst the army and instantly the elves around me began to move forward, elves dressed in silver and gold armor, rushing forward to the barricade the dwarves had created. I took a small glance back to the mountain and for the first time since we had arrived, Thorin was now looking my way. I could see no emotions in his eyes, no concern for his kin or myself...but I did not bother to see what he would do next for I urged Beinion forward into a full gallop.

In no time I was now leading the brigade at the front, the number of elves that decided to follow me was tremendous. Right now...my concentration was more toward protecting those that I care about in that mountain, and helping the sons of Durin.

" _Gurth an Glamhoth (Death to the orcs)!"_ I heard my nephew Beriohtarion yell out.

I pushed Beinion, urging him to go faster and once we got close enough to the line of shields he jumped, sailing over the heads of the dwarves. I made sure we had not hit any of the dwarves in the army and behind I overheard my nephews.

"Watch your head!" Balamaethor called out.

I plunged first into the army, slashing into any of the orcs that came forward, Beinion taking out any enemy that he could. His body reared up every so often, his legs kicking out, and I did my hardest to keep the orcs away. Bodies were piling up in my war path, and my nephews (as they promised) stuck close to me.

The battle for the mountain, the battle to protect my friends, the battle to protect my family...protect the dwarf I love. And I plan to come out of this as the victor in the end...with Thorin, Fili, and Kili alive. To me...nothing can possibly be set in stone. I will not allow it to be set in stone.


	36. It's A Bloodbath

The actors were in place, the stage was set, the players were on the field, and the outcome was unknown. Dwarves from the Iron Hills and elves adorning the emblem of Durin were fighting on the field side by side against the army of orcs. The army of Thranduil was pushing the dark army back while bodies of the disgusting creatures fell to the ground...dead.

In the middle of the battlefield rode an elf clad in black armor on top a black horse; splotches of black were splattered across her face. This was just the very beginning of the war, but the elf was driven by a motive. To others it may be considered as blind rage, no, she was thinking clearly...the she-elf was on a war path. In her mind, these orcs were a danger to the lives of her family, threatening the lives of her friends in that mountain, and threatening the life of the dwarf king she came to love.

The adrenaline was pulsing through the she-elf; there was a fire in her eyes that her kin thought she had lost all those years ago. And that fire was burning bright; any orcs should be in fear of her. Her fury was intense, and it showed when the body count of the dark army began to increase by the second.

At that moment...Valauthiel surfaced and nothing could stop the bloodshed. Nothing would stop her from massacring the entire orc army until she came out victorious...until the people she cared about were safe.

She was a force to be reckon with, she was frightening, but...she was terrifyingly beautiful.

* * *

We stood at the top of the gate, overlooking the battlefield. We were about to jump over the gate, but Thorin had ordered us to stand down.

"What's going on?" Kili questioned from the stairway, my brother had taken to sitting away, not having the courage to see the bodies of our friends fall.

"It's a bloodbath down there..." I said quietly to myself.

"Is Belle...?" Kili questioned hesitantly, unable to finish his sentence.

"She's still standing..." I said my eyes now on the elf clad in black armor, the elf I have come to consider a friend...that all of us considered a friend.

"What about the others?" Kili questioned.

"I can see Beriohtarion and Balamaethor with her...but I cannot see Thenidiel..." I said sadly.

"Do you think...?" Kili asked.

"No, she wasn't there when they came to the mountain." Balin mumbled sadly. "I think, knowing Belle, she had her niece stay in Dale."

"Are we just going to sit around while our friends...our family, are down there fighting while we stay holed up in this mountain!" My brother growled out in irritation, slamming his fist against the stone pillar beside him.

"I don't like it anymore then you do brother..." I said to Kili.

We watched the massacre from above with heavy hearts...my attention though was following Belle as she went on a rampage, batting away any enemy that got close to her.

'Hold on just a little longer **irak'amad** (aunty).' I thought watching the battle unfold.

* * *

When the orc army became too much I rode back toward Thranduil's army, this war had just started and I was already covered in black blood, at least the places on my body that wasn't covered with my armor was.

Another horn blared in the distance and I urged Beinion faster. The shield-forces were pushing and preventing the orcs from getting past them, killing those that got close with the spears they held.

I rode in front of the lines of archers, yelling out and bringing their attention to me.

" _Tangado haid (Hold [your] positions)!"_ I yelled out to the shield-forces, before lifting my hand up in a fist.

" _Tangado i chui (Prepare the bows)!"_ I called out to the army, and I heard the sound of strings being stretched back. _"Leithio I philinn (Release the arrows)!"_

Thousands of arrows were shot into the sky, sailing diagonally before plummeting down and hitting hundreds of orcs storming our way.

This, however, did not deter the orc army for they kept on coming toward us.

" _Sy telir (They're coming)!"_ I informed the army. _"A Eruchîn, ú-dano i faelas a hyn an uben tanatha le faelas (Show them no mercy, for you shall receive none)! Maetho (Fight)!"_

Another horn sounded and I looked toward the mountain to see another part of the army break off from the main unit...the group headed toward Dale.

'They are trying to cut us off...' I thought in a panic. "Veryan!"

"Captain!" Veryan called out from a bit away. He dispatched the orcs that were around him and quickly made his way to my side.

"Head to Dale, quick as you can. Report to Nestaron and inform him of the army headed his way. Make sure everybody is ready for oncoming battle. I will be there as soon as I can." I ordered.

"Captain?" Veryan asked curiously. "What about those that are fighting here? They'll need a leader. Saeldur can take care of things in Dale."

"I understand, but my niece is there." I growled out. "I am going to leave Bregolien in charge with the unit here...I just need to make sure my niece is safe."

"Understood." Veryan said, nodding his head before quickly making a run for Dale.

"Where is Bregolien?" I called out, bringing my sword down on an orc that came too close for my liking. Beheading the orc and watched emotionless as his body hit the ground and the head tumbled away.

"There!" Balamaethor called out, pointing a bit away from us.

"Stick close!" I yelled to my nephews, lightly kicking Beinion forward.

I rode toward where Bregolien was, bringing my sword down and creating a clear path in front of me.

"Bregolien!" I called out as Beinion let out a hard kick, knocking the orc that was fighting with Bregolien out. "I am leaving you in charge here for a bit."

"Where are you going Captain?" Bregolien questioned, bringing his sword back behind him and plunging it into the gut of an orc that was trying to attack him from behind.

"I am headed to Dale...the large group had split and the unit is headed toward the city." I informed. "I will be back here once I know my niece is safe."

Bregolien nodded before a loud roar bought our attention elsewhere. Our attention was averted back towards where the giant holes were and out trudged giant trolls with ballistae attached to their body.

"Be quick Captain!" Bregolien called out.

"All of you! Fall back to Dale! Now!" I heard Bard call to the men that had followed him.

"Captain!" Caladwen called, coming to me with a small group following close behind her.

"Back to the city." I ordered looking down to her. "Quickly!"

The army nodded and began to run as quick as they could in hopes to assist any of the Lake-Town survivors from the impending doom.

"Nana!" Beriohtarion's voice called out.

I looked behind me to see my two nephews surrounded on all sides fighting back to back. I was about to turn back around, but my nephews began to shout at me.

"Don't worry about us Nana!" Balamaethor called back. "We'll be alright!"

"Go and make sure that our sister is fine!" Beriohtarion yelled. "We promise we'll be good until you get back."

I hesitated before nodding my head and urged Beinion forward, worrying about the safety of my nephews and my niece. Though on my way to Dale, I paid no attention to what the armies of orcs were doing, I just knew that I needed to make sure my niece was safe. I trusted Saeldur and Nestaron...but I made the fatal mistake of only leaving a little of my fighters back there. Most of them were healers who trained under my sister...they weren't fighters, at least not fighters that I trained.

As Beinion and I flew through the battlefield, I saw large boulders being hurled toward Dale, hitting the city walls. The crumbling of the structure catching my ears.

"Hurry Beinion..." I mumbled quietly. "we must hurry..."

We rode across the bridge, and on the far end to the left of me I saw a giant troll making a run for the far end of the city's wall with a weird contraption attached to his head.

'Damn!' I thought as I finally entered Dale. I maneuvered Beinion through the city streets and frightened some of the woman, children and the injured.

"You need to get to safety!" I yelled out urgently to anyone that I passed. "You are all in danger!"

The moment those words left my lips I heard the sound of a structure collapsing and the grunts and groans of orcs storming in.

"Hurry! All of you!" I called out as I urged Beinion forward. From another street I saw orcs running our way, like a river of black leaking from the hole in the wall.

'They'll be slaughtered...' I thought, gritting my teeth before making a decision.

"All of you!" I yelled out, bringing the attention of all those around me who were panicking. "Make for the Great Hall!"

When no one moved, struck with fear at the fast approaching orc army, I began to get impatient.

"Move!" I growled out louder, and at that moment the people in Dale began to run about frantically. Retreating back to the Great Hall.

On the opposite side, on a different street, I saw Caladwen and the unit I had ordered to return here pushing a group of orcs that had split from the main pack.

"Caladwen!" I yelled, bringing the elfs attention to me. "Lead any of the survivors: woman, children and the injured back to the Great Hall. Clear a path and drive off any orc that comes your way! Once you are at the Great Hall, if Veryan has not done it yet, warn them...make sure they are well prepared."

Caladwen nodded before shouting an order to the unit around her.

While Caladwen and her unit went around rounding up the survivors, urging them to head to the Great Halls and protecting the men and woman I had taken to doing a sweep around the city. I saw more of those trolls climbing over the walls, demolishing them and letting loose more orcs into the city.

'We will be overrun!' I thought, gritting my teeth as my eyes swept across the landscape, evaluated everything around me. Beinion reared back and I heard his hooves coming into contact with metal armor and I bent backwards and slashed the throat of an orc that came at me from behind.

A shrill scream reached my ears and I turned to see, under an archway another group of orcs cutting off any survivors...and two girls had caught my eyes.

"Sigrid!" I called out to the eldest child. "Tilda!"

The two girls looked my way, and in the slight distraction I saw an orc come up from behind the two girls. I reached into my boot and pulled out my dagger, flinging it and embedding it deep into the skull of the orc behind the two girls.

When I reached the two, I jumped off of Beinion in time to catch Tilda who had launched herself toward me into my arms.

"Belle!" Tilda said happily, her voice muffled in the crook of my neck.

I pulled her away from me and looked to both Tilda and Sigrid.

"I was so happy to hear that you girls and your brother got out safely." I smiled, reaching down to retrieve my dagger and looked around behind the two. "Where is your brother?"

"We got separated..." Sigrid said sadly.

"Come, we cannot stay here." I said, picking up Tilda and placing her on Beinion. Then assisting Sigrid up and behind her sister. "I am taking you to the Great Halls, that way you all will be safe."

I stayed on the ground, taking a hold of Beinion's reigns and began pulling it as I ran in the direction of the Great Halls.

"Behind us!" Sigrid screamed.

I didn't bother checking behind me on what had caught her eyes; I automatically moved behind and swung back my sword. The body of an orc falling to the ground, blood gushing from the wound in his neck.

We rode through the streets, doubling back every so often to avoid the army that I could tell was slowly about to overtake the section we were in.

"Tilda! Sigrid!" A boy's voice called out.

I turned to the voice and saw Bain stick his sword through an orc that was coming from behind us. I jumped forward and blocked a sword poised and ready to slay Bain. The orc pushed my sword away, causing me to unbalance. In a flash I gained my footing, switched my sword into my left hand from behind my back, reached for one of my short swords and stabbed it straight through the orcs neck.

"Bain!" Tilda said happily.

I reached up and helped Tilda off of Beinion, Sigrid jumping off soon after and I watched the happy reunion between the siblings.

"Have you seen Da?" Sigrid questioned.

Bain shook his head before more fights caught my ears, the yelling of men and the clash of metal not too far from us.

"Da!" Tilda screamed suddenly.

I looked to where Tilda was looking and saw Bard fighting not too far from us.

"Da! We're down here!" Sigrid yelled, waving around her arms after noticing her father as well.

I could see Bard turn our way, smiling in relief when his eyes were set on his children. But I saw something else flash in his eyes, panic. His eyes darted away and looked past us and I heard the sound of a man scream and a loud grunt getting closer.

The moment I turned around...I saw a slightly large disgusting troll lumbering our way, his eyes set on us, a sick grin on his face showing jagged rows of teeth. I heard Tilda let out a scream of terror.

"Stay behind me!" I yelled out, stepping in front of Bain and pushing the three kids behind me. "Stay behind me..."

I held my sword firm, doing the best to be a shield for the three kids that was huddled behind me. The troll trudged our way, dragging behind him a wooden club. When he was close enough he lifted the club above his head, ready to bring it down on all of us when his movements faltered. Something behind us had caught his eyes.

I looked behind slightly to see a wheelbarrow gaining speed, headed straight towards us. Before Bard could say anything, I threw myself over the three and bought all of us to the ground, lying flat and still as I heard something hard crash around us before rolling away. In the process of the sudden crash, I heard a frightful neigh and hooves running in the opposite direction of us...and I knew Beinion had been frightened away.

I sighed, before getting up, reaching down and taking a hold of Bain and lifted him up. Bain then proceeded to help his sisters up while I turned around and saw Bard poised over the dead troll.

The three kids and I all rushed toward Bard, the family finally reunited and safe. Bard held his children close to him and I could see a slight tear in the corner of his eyes...a tear of relief at seeing his children alive and well.

"Bard..." I called, bringing his attention to me. "you must gather the women, children, and injured. Take them to the Great Hall. My kin are already assisting any that are still alive in this area. Once there, my healers will attend to them...tell them to barricade the door."

Bard nodded his head before doing something that caught me off guard...he pulled me into a tight embrace.

"Thank you for watching out for my family..." Bard whispered before quickly letting go and ushering his children away, but not before taking one last glance at me.

"Captain!" A voice called out.

I looked and saw Veryan running my way, his silver armor sporting splashes of black blood. He came to a skidding halt in front of me and nodded his head.

"Your niece is safe." He said relaying the information to me. "Urúvion has been sticking close to her side. Saeldur has been assisting women, children, and the wounded into the Great Hall along with Nestaron...the healers are safe as well. Saeldur and his unit are guarding the Great Hall; no orc shall get past them."

"Have you seen Caladwen and her group?" I questioned.

"On my way here I saw her and others assisting the survivors to safety." Veryan said.

I nodded my head and placed a hand on Veryan's shoulder.

"I am going to look around this part of the city, make sure everyone has evacuated. This is your final order, stay with Saeldur and his unit." I said, turning my back and was about to take off and search the city.

"Captain, wait!" Veryan called to stop me. "I was told to give you this."

Veryan came up to me and placed a sword into my hands, sleek and silver...still in it's sheathe. Looking at the inscription by the hilt I knew whose sword this was.

"Why did she give this to me?" I questioned in irritation, forcing it back into Veryan's arms. "Return and give this back to my niece. Tell her that she needs this more than I do!"

"Thenidiel said you would say that." Veryan said, before shoving it back to me. "And she said to tell you this, in these exact words: 'This is my father's sword, your brothers' sword. It served my father in many battles and protected him. Don't argue, take it and use it. That way I know my father is protecting my Nana!'"

I sighed in irritation and took the sword, tying it on my right side and gesturing to Veryan.

"Go, you have your orders." I said sternly.

Veryan nodded and took off in the direction Bard had gone.

'Brother...' I thought taking off and running in the opposite direction, searching in the buildings that I passed, any cracks and crevice for any signs of the living, getting close to the bridge area where the archway was. 'watch over your daughter and your nephews. Hear my plea...be with me and be my strength Voronwë.'

There was no one in this district, everyone had been evacuated and I knew my niece was safe. I came to a sudden halt and looked around, the scene before me took my breathe away. Bodies of elves, men, women, and children were scattered all around...bodies of those who did not make it. Eyes vacant of any signs of life, skin pale, blood oozing out from wounds inflicted by the accursed army of orcs.

From around the corner where I stood came another onslaught of orcs, and when my eye sights were set on them, a fierce fire burned inside of me. I lashed out and slaughtered these sorry worthless creatures that dared to pick a fight with me. But the more I took down the more seemed to take the places of the fallen...there was no end to this army.

The sound arrows flying and of a wounded animal was heard and I turned to look at the archway where the bridge was. I saw a large brown elk take a tumble and a mass of gray roll off the fallen creature. Blond hair falling around and the person lay crouched on the ground on his knees, the hair was a giveaway and I knew who it was.

With urgency, I took out my brothers' sword and slashed my way to the Elf Lords side. Orcs were already beginning to crowd him and when I made my way to him I stood in front of the crouched Lord. Holding both my swords out threateningly, pointing them in different directions, ready to kill any who made the first move.

"Get up!" I called behind me angrily.

Thranduil lifted his head up to me, a dangerous look in his eyes before he took out another sword from his waist and turned around to take down the orcs that were creeping up from behind.

The two of us stood back to back, our swords dancing in our hands as we twisted and turned the handles of our blades in our palms. Thranduil's sword came from behind me and stabbed an orc I was dealing with. I bought my sword back without looking and heard the satisfying sound of my sword piercing through flesh and an orc's cry of pain. When Thranduil would aim high, I would twist myself around him and hit low...our bodies twisted and turned, assisting in each other's kill. Our movements together were unearthly, exceptional, and...deadly.

A sudden burst of pain in my side halted me in my movements; I had let my guard down. I killed of an orc that had gotten too close to me and looked to my side to see a shallow, long cut that went from the front of me to the back.

A silver sword stopped in front of me, blocking a black mace that was about to hit me. The silver sword pushed against the mace and suddenly a head rolled to the ground in front of me.

"Pay attention!" I heard Thranduil yell, I lifted my head to see Thranduil bending down, taking a hold of my arm and hauling me to my feet.

I stood on my feet and held both of my swords in my hands, I saw another unit of Thranduil's army run through the archway and into Dale. Thranduil and I were once again standing back to back. The two of us on edge.

I chuckled slightly and I could feel Thranduil tense, hearing a little growl coming from the elf Lord.

"What, might I ask, is so funny?" Thranduil questioned in irritation.

"Brings back old memories is all." I smirked slightly. "This is quite a mess we got ourselves into."

Thranduil was silent for a few seconds; I could see him bring his sword down on another orc before coming to stand beside me once again.

"We've been through worse." Thranduil stated plainly, brushing me off.

I grunted suddenly when two more came at me, I dispatched one and surprisingly...Thranduil dispatched the other.

"I am going to try and make my way back to the mountain." I said. "Will you be able to hold down on this end?"

"Yes, get back to those dwarves you went back for all those years ago, see if you can go and drag your King out of that mountain." Thranduil growled out in anger, bringing both of his swords and slashing the throat of a charging orc.

"Really Thranduil, it has been years since then...we were friends once. I cannot change the past, nor would I want to...but we were friends, and I cherished our friendship. We are old Thranduil...we should let the past stay in the past, and bury all this." I growled in irritation.

When Thranduil said no more I turned back to the archway and began making my way back to the mountain.

A hand on my forearm stopped me, and I lashed out, bringing my sword around and down. Thranduil's sword stopped my own and the two of us glared at each other, holding each other's gaze.

"We were friends once..." Thranduil mumbled plainly. "close friends."

His grip on my forearm tightened.

"Be safe." Thranduil stated. "That's an order."

I was a bit in shock before I smiled gratefully, grabbing his forearm and returned the gesture.

"You too, My Lord." I said before turning and swiftly running into the fray. I stood on the bridge and I saw the devastation in front of me.

Elves, Men, and Dwarves were overrun. The army of orcs had outnumbered us, Dale seemed to have been overtaken, and it seems we were losing this war.

I ventured further in and not too far from the bridge I saw Bregolien occupied with a group of orcs.

"Bregolien!" I called to him, slashing my way through and making my way slowly to him. "Have you seen my nephews?"

"I think I saw them close to the mountain!" Bregolien called back. "We're outnumbered, Captain. I'm not sure who's still alive and who has fallen. What are we going to do?"

I gritted my teeth and looked around for a solution...but I could find none. The armies of orcs were never ending, more orcs were emerging from the large hole on the side of the hill, and no matter how much we killed...we made no dent in their army.

"Keep on fighting..." I mumbled, swinging my swords around. "and hope for a miracle."


	37. I Will Not Let You Fall

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a Thorin P.O.V Chapter

'The birthright of my people...my birthright...this gold...' I thought to myself, sitting comfortably on the throne my grandfather once sat upon. 'Fortify...we need to...how...to protect the treasure...from those **greedy men** and those **elves**...'

I gritted my teeth, tense and irritated...and I slouched further on the throne, my eyes glaring at the ground in front of me.

'Mine...the gold in this mountain...is mine...' I thought to myself. 'I will never part...with a single coin...'

Footsteps approaching the throne bought me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see Dwalin marching toward me.

"Since when do we forsake our own people? Thorin," Dwalin questioned, walking up the steps toward the throne. "they are dying out there."

A sudden thought came to me, a realization, and I sat forward in my chair.

"There are halls beneath halls within this mountain. Places we can fortify," I spoke. "shore up, make safe. Yes." I spoke quickly, pushing myself off of the throne and made my way toward Dwalin. "Yes, that is it."

I looked around, glancing in all directions at the halls beneath this throne...perfect places to hide the gold in this mountain...this gold...

"We must move the gold further underground to safety." I spoke urgently, pivoting around and heading down one of the bridges behind me.

"Did ya not hear me!" Dwalin yelled, causing me to stop in my tracks, and I slowly turned to face my old friend. "Dain is surrounded. They're being slaughtered, Thorin. We've been watching and we've lost track of Belle...she's nowhere on the field."

'Traitor...' I thought suddenly before taking a glance around the throne room.

"Many die in war." I spoke out, turning my head to slowly glance back at Dwalin. The more I spoke, my voice cracked a little. "Life is cheap. But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost."

'He doesn't understand...no one does.' I thought, my gaze turning hard.

"It is worth all the blood we can spend." I spat out as Dwalin stared right back at me, before scoffing.

"You sit here in these vast halls with a crown upon your head" Dwalin spoke out, smirking a little and scoffing once more. "and yet you are lesser now then you have ever been."

'How dare he...' I thought a bit sadly, feeling betrayed yet again...hurt.

"Do not speak to me...as if I were some lowly dwarf lord...as if I were still..." I spoke out, taking slow steps back. I placed a hand over my eyes, my voice quivering. "Thorin Oakenshield."

'How dare he talk to me that way!' I thought suddenly, anger springing out.

"I am your King!" I yelled out, taking the sword from my waist and swinging toward Dwalin, staggering a bit.

"You were always my King." Dwalin said quietly, stepping toward me. "You used to know that once."

I looked back to him, recovering from my slight unbalance.

"Belle and Bilbo were right...you cannot see what you have become." Dwalin spoke even softer than before, but I could hear. Voice carries far in this vast throne room.

'What I've become...' I thought curiously...I looked to Dwalin...my comrade, my friend...loyal...and I was hurt.

"Go." I spoke to him. "Get out." My voice cracked...I was in pain. "Before I kill you."

I heard Dwalin scoff before turning his back to me and walking away. I was left alone once more, no sound and left to my own thoughts.

_**"** **Thorin!"** _

I looked around at the sudden voice; there was no one in the throne room. It was a woman's voice...it sounded familiar...but where have I heard it before.

 _ **"** **Sorry...I seem to have made an error."**_ The same voice spoke once more. _**"** **Who are you?"**_

I saw something in the corner of my eyes and when I turned to look, I could only glare.

"What are you still doing here...I banished you from this place." I spoke angrily, walking up to what caught my eyes. "Leave!"

The traitor...the elf I had loved stood before me, dressed in a white elvish dress, the bottom flared all around her, a silver crown with a royal blue gem in the center sat on her head, her hair smooth and flowing behind her...she was beautiful.

I shook my head and glared...this **elf** betrayed **me**! And when she didn't move...I got angrier.

"You have some nerve being here! Returning when I clearly banished you from ever coming back!" I growled out, pointing my sword just inches from her chest. "I said **leave**!"

The elf just smiled before closing the gap between us, my sword piercing through her chest...no. Not pierce...it went straight through her.

 _ **"** **I am not real."**_ She stated, walking closer to me. _**"** **You look like Thorin, but the Thorin I knew would not threaten a friend...so. Who are you?"**_

"I have no time for your silly games!" I growled out, turning to leave and making my way toward the Gallery of the Kings.

 _ **"** **If you are Thorin...why did you threaten Dwalin...?"**_ The elf mumbled, quickly catching up to me and walking beside me...walking in time with me. I growled in a threatening manner, but the elf paid no attention to me. _**"** **Why have you forsaken your kin...that is not what the Thorin I knew would have done."**_

I decided to ignore her, but the elf was being persistent...there was no silence for she would always be talking.

 _ **"** **Why would you try to kill Bilbo...?"**_ The elf questioned. _**"** **Do you not realize that if it was not for the Hobbits bravery...you would not have this mountain or its gold. Is this treasure really so important to you? Is it more important than your friends, your kin...is it more important than me?"**_

"You betrayed me." I spoke quietly.

 _ **"** **I did no such thing."**_ The elf spoke firmly, she moved so she was standing right in front of me. _ **"** **Bilbo and I were hoping that it would have snapped you back to who you once were...but you are blinded by this gold...blinded by this sickness. You are letting it get the best of you."**_

"Betrayed by the one I love..." I spoke, glaring slightly.

 _ **"** **It was never betrayal Thorin! Open your eyes and see that!"**_ The elf growled out, before sighing sadly. The elf got to her knees right in front of me. _**"** **I love you Thorin, I wanted you to snap out of this, to be the same dwarf I met in Bag End...the same dwarf I fell in love with."**_

The elf lifted her arms and extended her hand to me.

 _ **"** **I made a promise Thorin, but I cannot fulfill that promise if you cannot remember your promise to me was."**_ The elf spoke firmly. _ **"** **You can snap out of this, I believe you can...I know you can. Just take my hand...I can help you if you let me."**_

Her hand was held palm up toward me, but I simply moved around her and continued to walk.

 _ **"** **Thorin..."**_ She spoke quietly, clearly upset from what I could tell, but I did not care.

I made my way to the Gallery of the Kings, the gold now hardened after so many days that it was now just a solid hard floor.

" _You sit here...with a crown upon your head...you are lesser now than you have ever been."_ Dwalin's voice echoed around me as I walked on the gold floor.

" _But a treasure such as this cannot be counted in lives lost."_ My voice spoke out...what was I hearing.

 _ **"** **Voices in your head Thorin..."**_ The elf spoke from beside me. _**"** **Please remember your promise Thorin...or it will only get worse."**_

" _A sickness lies upon that treasure."_ Balin's voice spoke out.

" _The blind ambition of a mountain King."_ Bard...I would recognize the voice of that naysayer anywhere.

Everything was getting louder, the voices in my head. The room was beginning to spin. I began to stagger...I felt dizzy.

" _Am I not the King?!"_ My voice echoed in my head. " _This gold is ours and ours alone."_

I looked to the ground and saw something...swim under the solid floor.

" _I will not part...with a s-s-s-s-single coin."_ My voice came out in a hiss...where had that come from?

" _He could not see beyond his own desire!"_ Bard proclaimed.

'Am I becoming...?' I thought to myself as I glanced around to the gold that glowed brightly beneath me.

 _ **"** **What did you promise me, Thorin?"**_ The elf questioned, now standing right in front of me before vanishing, the voices overpowering her own.

" _As if I were some lowly dwarf Lord." "Thorin Oakenshield."_ My voice cracked, the conversation I had previously with Dwalin echoing around.

" _A sickness which drove your grandfather mad."_ Balin stated.

" _Oakenshield."_

" _This is Thorin, Son of Thráin, Son of Thrór!"_ Dwalin's voice proclaimed.

The voices...were overlapping, too many at once! I felt faint...

" _I am not my grandfather."_ My voice spoke out.

The elf suddenly stood right before me.

 _ **"** **Say that again..."**_ She spoke out suddenly, breaking through the other voices.

The voices started to rush to me all at once, speaking one right after the other that I felt myself slowly losing control.

" _I am not my grandfather_ **(mad)** _. I am not my grandfather."_

" _You are the heir of the throne of Durin."_ Gandalf spoke out.

" _They are dying out there."_ Dwalin's voice repeated.

" _Take back Erebor."_ Gandalf said.

" _Dain is surrounded." "Dying" "Is surrounded."_ The voice of Dwalin repeated once more, his voice now distorted and pulled out.

" _Take back your homeland."_ The voice of Gandalf spoke firmly.

" _You are changed, Thorin."_ The voice of Bilbo echoed around me and I began to slowly open my eyes.

'I am not my grandfather.' I thought to myself.

" _Is this treasure truly worth more than your honor?"_ Bilbo questioned.

'I am not my grandfather.' I thought more firmly this time around.

A rumbling caught my ears and I looked beside me to see something slithering under me, the long shadow of a tail serpentining this way and that. I followed the edge of the tail as it circled around me and disappeared in a flash, and I took a step back.

 _ **"** **Take my hand Thorin...let me help you... "**_ The voice of the elf said softly, but I was not paying attention to her. I was more concerned of what I was seeing.

The gold began to rise up around me. It was like a wave about to swallow me whole...I was afraid.

" _This treasure will be your death!"_ Gandalf's voice echoed the loudest, vibrating all around me and I fell to my knees and groaned.

My world was spinning...the gold was rising around me...suffocating me...I couldn't breathe...what is happening to me.

 _ **"** **I believe you can snap out of this..."**_ The voice of the elf spoke softly, as if she was a thousand miles away from me now.

I tried to climb the slopes of the gold...trying to get out of the hole that the gold had created around me. It was planning to swallow me up...I was afraid. I tried desperately to climb the edges, to make my way to the surface...but the slopes were steep and it kept dragging me back down. I was afraid...

 _ **"** **Do not be afraid Thorin..."**_ A light voice called to me.

'The voice was closer now, a voice that chased away my fear. The voice was soothing and closer than before and I looked up to the top of the hole.

'Bellethiel...' I thought, finally acknowledging the voice.

Bellethiel...the elf...my elf was kneeling at the very edge of the hole. She was smiling that beautiful smile of hers; one of her hands gripped the edge of the hole while the other was reaching down to me.

 _ **"** **There is nothing to be afraid of Thorin..."**_ She said, reaching down for me. _**"** **You promised me you would not be your grandfather...and I made a promise back in Rivendell. Do you remember what it was? It is a promise I have always been trying to keep."**_

Her hand was inches from my own; she smiled at me...her eyes shone brightly. I could see the love she held for me in her eyes and she looked down to my hand expectantly.

 _ **"** **Take my hand Thorin, all this time I have always been trying to help you."**_ She spoke calmly. _**"** **Take my hand...and it will all be over, I promise."**_

In a last attempt, I pushed myself up, crawling to close the gap between us and I reached out and took her hand.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

It was as if, the moment my hand came in contact with hers, the spell was lifted. I could see clearly, think clearly...there were no voices in my head. There were no hallucinations...what I had seen...what I had felt was not real.

I reached up quickly to the crown on my head and flung it across the room. The sound making a loud clang as it came in contact with the hard gold floor.

"I am not my grandfather." I spoke out sternly.

I looked around, and began taking off my armor...my clothing...the clothing that reminded me of my grandfather. I felt like something heavy was lifted off my shoulders, lifted from my chest...and then I felt awful for what I had done. What I did to my nephews, my friends, and the woman I said I cared so much about...my love.

_**"** **Thorin...my Thorin."** _ _A faint voice called out in a loving manner. **"Welcome back."**  
_

"Bellethiel..." I called out longingly, looking around and searching for the woman the voice belonged to.

_**"** **You promised you would not be your grandfather."** _ _Her voice called out, and I could almost see the smile on her face as she said these words. **"** **And I promised I would never let you fall...that I would be there to pull you out of it. Your kin is waiting for you...they are waiting for their leader."**_

I snapped out of it and made a run for the front gates.

* * *

I was sitting on a random rock...my head low, shoulders sagged, my hands clasped between my legs.

"What are we doing...?" I mumbled quietly, clenching my hands in irritation.

We were dressed for war...and now here we are. Stuck here in this mountain while our friends, our family were out there dying.

Footsteps were heard headed our way and I lifted my head up to see a shadow emerging from within the mountain.

I quickly stood up, and I could finally see my uncle. His clothing had changed...he wasn't dressed in that royal garment I had seen him in. I glared a bit in anger and I began to make my way toward him, meeting him half way.

"I will not hide...behind a wall of stone...while others fight our battles for us!" I yelled out my voice echoing around us. I had tried to keep myself together, but I was beyond angry. "It is not in my blood, Thorin."

As my uncle stopped before me, I could see something had changed. He looked like...well he looked like...my uncle again. The uncle Fili and I had looked up to all these years...the dwarf who took care of us.

"No." Thorin spoke sternly. "It is not."

"We are sons of Durin. And Durin's folk do not flee from a fight." Thorin said, smiling a small smile at me. He reached forward and placed a hand on my shoulder.

I was trying not to cry, I felt small tears well up in my eyes and my lips begin to tremble. Uncle placed his hand behind my neck and bought me close, placing his forehead against my own.

I was happy to see my uncle back to the way he was. Thank Mahal he was back...

* * *

'Thorin...' I thought watching the exchange between my brother and my uncle.

Uncle took a step around Kili and made his way toward us.

"I have no right to ask this of any of you." Thorin stated as he got closer. "But will you follow me...one last time?"

I smiled proudly as the rest of the company lifted their weapons, all of them nodding their heads.

I walked forward toward my uncle and when I was close enough he nodded to me and bought me to him, doing the same gesture he had done to Kili.

"It's good to have you back uncle..." I whispered quietly as the two of us pulled away.

"I'm sorry about all the pain that I have caused to you..." Thorin said, looking to both Kili and myself the moment my brother came to stand beside me. "to both of you."

"You were not yourself uncle." I said to him.

"Bellethiel..." I heard my uncle mumble quietly. "is she..."

"She's still alive." Kili stated.

"Are you sure?" Thorin questioned.

"We haven't seen her, we lost track of her when the army of orcs split and the other half headed to Dale." I stated. "But we know she's still alive."

Thorin looked a little unsure, he looked guilty and upset and heartbroken.

"Uncle..." I said reaching out to place a hand on his shoulder. "She's out there."

* * *

I nodded to my nephews...still worried about the well-being of my elf. And when I looked past my nephews I saw her standing there by the gate, her back toward me.

'Bellethiel...?' I thought, a bit in shock.

As if hearing me, she turned around to face me. Her clothing changing before my eyes from the simple white dress, to the armor I had seen her wearing when she had arrived at the mountain.

" _ **I shall see you on the battlefield."**_ _She spoke up, smiling at me before she turned around and walked to the stone gate and vanishing right then and there. "_ _ **Welcome back my King."**_


	38. Reunited

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name's and Meaning:  
> Sellion (Child)

"Captain!"

I looked toward where the voice had come from and saw Veryan running frantically in our direction.

Bregolien and I had made our way further into the battlefield. It was difficult to make it to where we are now, but we were still not close enough to the mountain

"Veryan!" I called out as soon as he came to stop before us. "What are you doing here? I told you to stay with my niece and the unit in Dale!"

"I know…" Veryan said, taking a deep breathe. "I have been keeping watch from Dale, and I came to inform you that Dáin Ironfoot has called the dwarves from the Iron Hills to retreat back to the mountain."

Bregolien gritted his teeth and turned to look at me.

"We'll never make it back to the mountain in time." Bregolien growled out. "There's thousands of orcs in our way, not to mention giant trolls as well."

"Have you seen my nephews?" I questioned suddenly. "And what of our kin? Are they with the dwarves?"

"The moment Dáin recalled his people our friends began to quickly follow in their retreat." Veryan said, turning around to slash the neck of an orc that was coming toward us.

I pulled my arm back and bought my sword to block a jagged edge that was close touching me, the orc possibly thinking that he could take advantage of my lowered defenses. Bregolien, at the moment of the orcs stupor, finished the filth off.

"And my nephews?" I questioned in irritation.

"From what I could see, they're close to Dáin." Veryan said.

I sighed in irritation before turning to look at the field in front of us; there was still a vast amount of land to cover before we even make it close to the gates of Erebor.

"What are we going to do Captain…" Bregolien questioned, glancing toward the mountain as well.

"My nephews and our friends are there and will hold them off as long as they can. We make for the mountain!" I stated rushing forward into the army of orcs, dodging and sliding under any enemy that got in my way. "And we must be quick!"

"Yes Captain!" Veryan and Bregolien said, running on both sides of me.

* * *

"Fall back!" I heard Dáin's voice cut through the noise on the battlefield. "Fall back! To the mountain!"

 _"Retreat back to the mountain!"_ I yelled out to our friends around us.

"Brother..." Balamaethor called to me quietly, his back to my own. "there's too many…"

"I know…" I said quietly. "Dáin has called a retreat back to the mountain and we must follow."

I felt Balamaethor nod his head before we both began to quickly make our way back to where the dwarves were.

The moment we were separated from our mother, my brother and I decided together that we would stay close to Dáin, his kin and the mountain. We were worried for our Nana…but we knew she would be able to take care of herself. The moment she left us we were just killing orcs left and right…and to be honest, we were having the time of our lives. I felt alive, and I'm sure my brother felt the same way.

"Fall back!" The voice of Dáin echoed around and slowly my brother and I began to move with our friends following close, almost surrounding the dwarves from the Iron Hills.

The orc army that did not fall back to overthrow Dale began to push us back. Our line of forces pushed forward to keep the orc army from getting any closer. There was some dwarves that lingered in front of us, but once they got through us and went back to the mountain we closed the gap and we created line, a sort of wall so to speak that if any orc or trolls decided they wanted to reach the dwarves…they would have to go through us.

A horn blared loudly once more from above coming from Ravenhill and the orcs stopped their advance, creating rows upon rows in front of us. They weren't moving, putting a large distance between us and them.

"Who are ya?" A loud voice called from behind us, his accent thick. "Why do you wear the emblem of Durin?"

I looked over my shoulder and saw Dáin glaring daggers at us while also looking at the back of all my comrades and friends.

"We follow the elf that addressed you before all this happened!" I called back over my shoulder. "Our mission is to help you anyway we can!"

"The elf that addressed me?" Dáin questioned. "The sprite that wore the black armor?"

"Our mother!" My brother answered. "We don't follow that 'faithless woodland sprite' as you had called him. Everyone here follows our mother!"

The dwarves were pushed further back until they were at the edge of the gate, the dwarves let out a battle cry and I heard the loud movement of weapons moving about.

 _"Prepare for the attack!"_ I called out. _"If this is where we fall, then we will not go down without a fight! We will take them to the land of the dead with us!"_

 _"Stand fast! These orc and troll filth will not scare us!"_ My brother called out as snarling trolls burst through the lines of orcs, slamming the ground with their giant clubs.

Another horn blared out and the army began to march forward to us.

 _"Brandish your shields and weapons!"_ I yelled to the line of elves that followed my command as I saw shields and weapons rise _._ _"They come!"_

Another horn suddenly cut through, almost like a triumphant battle call…and it came from the top of mountain. The unsuspecting horn caused the army to halt in their advance, looking around in confusion.

"The company!" My brother called out happily, turning to look behind us.

Once the horn had stopped, phasing out to complete silence, the built gate suddenly exploded as a golden bell came crashing through. The bell tolled loudly and the smashed gate fell apart and the pieces landed in the mot in front. As the bell swung back, through the dark came the company charging out armed for battle with Thorin leading the way.

'Thorin!' I thought happily as I saw the dwarves in the back begin to clear a path for the charge. 'You did it…'

I looked around and addressed those that were around me.

 _"Clear a path for the company!"_ My brother yelled out. _"Take down the trolls! Raise your bows! Fire your arrows!"_

'Nana will be so proud…' I thought happily as I quickly moved to the side to make way for Thorin and the company as they passed us.

* * *

A horn in the distance caught my ears, a horn different from the one Azog had blown several times. The sound had come from the mountain.

I stopped my attack and turned toward the gate and as soon as the horn phased out, the gate that the company had built came tumbling down as a large golden bell emerged from within the mountain. The bell tolled loudly and as it swung back I could see from where I was standing that from the mountain emerged the company with Thorin leading the way.

'I am so proud of you my King…' I thought spinning back around and bringing my sword across an orcs neck, decapitating it as blood squirted out from the wound. "Let us be quick! We must retreat to the King! Our kin is waiting for us!"

We were so close to the mountain, but still too far for my liking…as soon as Thorin is in my reach…only then will I be satisfied.

* * *

The battlefield was worse than I thought. The body of elves, dwarves, and orcs littered the ground. The army of elves, men and my kin took down as many as they could, but it seemed useless for more seemed to take their places.

I looked around me as my kin, the company, fought the army around me, and among them I could see elves mixed in the fray. Elves dressed in silver armor along with some dressed in gold in the mix, but there was one elf that I was looking for that I could not see. A female elf that I know was clad in black armor with a branched out crown upon her head.

'Where is she… ?' I thought in irritation.

I bought my sword down on an orc that was rushing for me and I looked to my left and saw my cousin.

"Dáin!" I called out, smiling in his direction before spinning around and bringing my sword down on another pathetic orc.

"Thorin!" Dáin called out through the noise. "Hold on! I'm coming!"

I heard the sound of a heavy thump from behind me as I kept the orcs in front of me at a distance, and as the sound got closer I could hear my cousin taking care of those that were behind me.

I looked behind and my assumption was true, my cousin was on the back of a large armored orc. I could not linger on that fact for more orcs kept making their way to me.

"Hey, cousin!" Dáin said and as I turned around I saw him bring down his hammer hard on the head of the orc he was riding. "What took ya so long?"

I laughed as I made my way to him and bought him in for a tight embrace, relieved that he was still alive and well.

When we separated, I kept my hand on his shoulder.

"Have you seen her?" I asked a bit desperately. I didn't want to sound that way, but after looking around and seeing no sign of her I was hoping my cousin would know.

"Seen who?" Dáin questioned, bringing back his hammer and slamming it into the shin of an orc that was coming up behind him.

"There was an elf clad in all black armor with a tall branched crown upon her head. She spoke to you when you first came…Bellethiel." I growled out, bringing my sword up and slashing through an orc that was behind Dáin. "I cannot find her anywhere, and I was hoping she would be here."

Dáin let out a long sigh before shaking his head.

"Never saw the elf after the army split to Dale, but her children were here, the twin boys." Dáin informed me. "I don't understand Thorin. They wear the crest of Durin's folk and have helped us since the beginning of this god forsaken battle. Elves coming to the help of dwarves! Who are these elves?"

"Those two twins and their cousin are a part of my company; their mother, aunt, helped reclaim our homeland." I spoke as the two of us tried our best to keep talking while fighting. "Once this is all over, there is much to tell…I did not believe it at first, but it's truly an amazing story."

"Thorin!" A male's voice called out.

I turned in time to see two elves land beside Dáin and I, and I smiled happily.

"You two." I addressed as they came to stand in front of me and my cousin. "I'm happy that you two are alive and well."

"We're happy to see you better Thorin." Balamaethor said smiling.

The two elves were covered from their armor to their faces in black splotches and smudges of blood. What I could see there wasn't any major wounds on them but some parts of their armor looked dented, their clothing underneath the armor slashed, but nothing that I could tell.

"Where's your mother?" I questioned, addressing Bellethiel as she should be addressed. She wasn't their aunt, not from what I have seen. She was their mother whether she says she is or isn't.

"We got separated," Beriohtarion answered. "when the army split and went to Dale, she quickly followed to make sure that Thenidiel was safe."

"Knowing her, she would be making her way here to you right now." Balamaethor nodded.

The two began to look around the field looking for their mother and Dáin bought my attention back to him.

"Who is she to you Thorin?" Dáin asked with curiosity. "You're showing a lot of concern for the sprite, so I'm curious cousin."

"She…" I said, pausing for a bit to think. "is someone special to me. My love…and I want to know that she is safe and ask for forgiveness…"

"She forgave you Thorin the moment we left." Balamaethor said, smiling down at me.

"Your love? Thorin…" Dáin breathed in shock. "an elf?"

"Once you hear their story, you'll understand why there is no problem." I smiled, thinking of my elf.

"There!" Beriohtarion yelled out, bringing our attention somewhere a bit away from us.

Not too far from where we stood I saw Bellethiel, along with two others, fending off a bunch of orcs that had begun to swarm around them. She was using two swords and struggling to keep a bunch of orcs away from her. She dispatched the group around her and slowly began inching her way to us, at least that's what it looked like.

I smiled after seeing her…but my smile vanished when I saw her stagger and an arrow lodged in her shoulder from the front.

"Nana!" Beriohtarion yelled out in a panic.

That shout must have caught her ears because she instantly recovered and turned to glance our way. When her eyes met my own I saw her eyes light up, a smile gracing her face and I returned the smile.

She reached to the arrow in front of her and snapped the end off, before racing toward us.

* * *

I spun the handle of my swords in my hands, trying my hardest to keep the orcs away from me, but for some reason they were beginning to swarm around the three of us. One orc came from in front of me and I bought one of my swords up to block a jagged weapon while my other sword was behind me fending off another.

'I need to get to Thorin…' This was the only thought going through my head and this only made my fight harder as we all slowly started to make our way closer to the mountain.

Though, I must have let my guard down for I felt a stinging pain in my shoulder and I staggered back. I looked down and saw the end of an arrow sticking out from between my breastplate and my pauldron.

'Damn…' I thought in irritation, and I began killing everything that was in my way.

"Nana!" A male's panic voice called out to me.

I looked in the direction of the voice and saw my two nephews, Dáin and Thorin standing not too far from us. I smiled in their direction, happy to see my nephews' safe…and elated once I saw Thorin.

I reached in front of me and snapped the end off so it wouldn't be a trouble and get in the way before I began racing toward my family.

Once I reached the small group, even with the battle going on around us, I took my nephews into my arms…tightly embracing them.

"I am so happy to see that you are okay…" I said quietly as I pulled back, my nephews smiling at me.

"What happened to your side Nana?" Beriohtarion questioned.

I looked to my side, while Bregolien and Veryan covered me; I did the best I could to keep the shallow wound covered with some of the material I had ripped from the bottom of my tunic and tied it around my waist to cover the wound.

"It happened in Dale…" I mumbled, before turning to look back to Thorin. I gently pushed through my nephews and stood in front of Thorin.

He looked up at me with regret, guilt, and remorse…but I could also see happiness and love shining through as well. His eyes were a clear blue, and I knew Thorin had overcome the sickness that had taken over him back in the mountain.

I placed a hand on his shoulder before flinging my arms around him. I was happy to have him back, thankful…and my heart was bursting with joy to see that he was safe as well and happy that I was able to see him…alive.

" _Meleth nín (My love)_ …I knew you could do it…I believed you could." I said as I buried my face in his hair, my grip tightening. "I am so happy to have you back Thorin..."

I felt Thorin wrap his arms around me gently, being careful to not agitate the wound on my side. He placed a kiss to my cheek before his grip tightened around me.

"It was all thanks to you..." Thorin mumbled quietly, pushing me away and holding me at arm's length. "I'm so sorry for the things I said back at the mountain."

"You were not yourself Thorin." I smiled to him. "I had already forgiven you the moment I left the mountain…I love you Thorin."

"I love you too…Bellethiel." Thorin said, smiling slightly. He took my face in his hands and placed a kiss to my lips, then placing his forehead against my own. "I will make this all up to you once this is all over."

I smiled and took a step back but not before placing a kiss to his forehead. I then looked around and surveyed the catastrophe around us. While we had our moment I noticed that my nephews, Bregolien and Veryan were keeping the orcs away from us.

'Once this is all over…' I thought, glaring a bit. Thorin's death suddenly flashed before my eyes and it only made me angrier. 'We will pull through this…'

"So, you're the sprite that captured my cousin's attention." The voice of Dáin spoke, bringing me out of my thoughts.

I turned to the red headed dwarf; the bulky dwarf was glaring up at me slightly. I put my hand on the left side of my chest and bowed slightly to the Lord.

"Greetings Lord Dáin, I am sorry that we met on such bad terms." I spoke slightly. "I hope that after all this you will listen to our story and be understanding of the situation. And hopefully, this relationship between elves and dwarves can be healed just a bit."

"I don't like elves, never have…" Dáin stated firmly. "but I like you, and your kin. I will listen to ya lass."

I smiled gratefully before seeing two orcs coming up from behind Thorin and Dáin. I pushed myself forward and bought both of my swords up and blocked the impending attacks to the two leaders. I dealt with the two and didn't bother to watch their bodies fall to the ground as I turned back to look at the two dwarves.

"There is too many of these orcs Thorin…" I mumbled through gritted teeth. "We are doing the best that we can to keep them away, but more of them keep coming."

"The lass is right, Thorin." Dáin said agreeing with me. "I hope you've got a plan."

Thorin looked away in thought, before he looked past us toward Ravenhill. I followed his gaze and saw he was looking toward the lookout where Azog had been commanding his forces, the flags continuously moving.

"Aye." Thorin said. "We're going to take out their leader."

"Azog." Dáin mumbled, as Thorin moved away from us.

Thorin stopped a riderless ram that was equipped with armor, he jumped onto its back and pulled at the reigns causing the beast to still and trot backwards.

"I'm gonna kill that piece of filth." Thorin spat out.

"Thorin!" I called out, running to stand in front of the pony sized ram. "You are not leaving without me. I am coming with you."

"No," Thorin growled out, reaching out to my hand and taking it in his own. "you're to stay here. I will not put you in harm's way."

"And I am not leaving you to face Azog alone." I argued back.

"I will not be alone." Thorin defended. "I'm taking Fili, Kili and Dwalin with me to Ravenhill."

"More of a reason I am coming with you." I said standing my ground, remembering what Tirananniel had shown me. "Azog had sworn to end the line of Durin, and I plan to stop him. I could not bear it if Azog accomplishes what he sworn to do."

Thorin looked unconvinced, and would not budge from his decision so I gave his hand a tight squeeze.

"Please Thorin; I will not be able to concentrate here if I were to let you go there to face Azog…even with your nephews and Dwalin at your side..." I pleaded.

It took Thorin several minutes before he nodded and finally agreed. Thorin went away for a bit to rally together his nephews and his good friend and I stopped an elf in golden armor that was passing by.

"I am sorry I do not recognize you…did you train under me?" I asked the young male elf.

"No Ma'am, I joined a bit after your banishment." The male elf said. "My name is Sellion Ma'am."

"Sellion…do you still have your bow and your quiver?" I asked.

"Yes Ma'am." Sellion answered tensely.

"May I borrow it?" I questioned.

"Yes Ma'am." Sellion said, taking the bow off his back and handing it to me along with his quiver. "I never needed it; I'm mostly good with a sword."

"Thank you." I said, nodding and showing my gratitude. "This is your first battle, relax Sellion…do not be so tense and scared. You have trained for this, trust your training…you will survive this war."

"Thank you Ma'am." Sellion nodded before going off and disappearing into the battlefield.

I placed both my swords back in their scabbards, attached the quiver to my side and held the bow in my left hand.

"We're coming with you Nana." Balamaethor stated.

"And before you say no…" Beriohtarion interjected. "you said Azog wishes to end the line of Durin. There are three going up there and you can't watch all three if they split up."

"We can stick close to any that you cannot watch..." Balamaethor continued. "…you can't be in three places at the same time Nana..."

I sighed and walked up to my nephews.

"It will be dangerous…I do not know what will happen." I spoke quietly to my nephews. "I know you both too well already. You will follow what I say, and you both will not do anything stupid. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes." Beriohtarion nodded.

"Crystal." Balamaethor said.

"We're ready." Thorin spoke from behind us.

I turned around and saw Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin riding on top their own rams. I gripped the bow in my hand tightly and nodded my head to Thorin.

"We are ready as well."


	39. The Line of Durin

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Multiple P.O.V switching, I hope it wasn't too confusing.

I jumped onto the ram Thorin was riding on and situated myself right behind him. Though the problem was that I couldn't sit on the back of the ram like I would a horse; I was a bit too big for the pony sized animal so instead I was more crouched on the back of the creature. I was balancing myself on the animal as we rode forward, the bow in my hand and every so often I would be notching an arrow back and firing it at any orc that ended up getting passed the horns of the rams.

Behind me, my nephews were in the same position as I was, but they were riding with Fili and Kili. My eldest was with Fili while my youngest was behind Kili. They had their swords drawn and ready if they needed to assist the others, but the rams were doing most of the work and we were quickly making our way to Ravenhill.

"Lead on!" Dwalin yelled out over the noise as we forced our way through the army that stood in our way.

* * *

I was standing by a stairway and watched from the second floor as a giant troll was taken down by arrows, falling down the stairway and collapsing dead on top another pack of orcs that was storming our way. I smiled in relief and moved away, limping slightly and supporting myself with my staff.

"We may yet survive this." I said smiling a bit.

"Gandalf!" Bilbo's voice called out to me. "Gandalf!"

I slowly turned to make my way to where the hobbit was standing, and I bought my staff up and knocked an orc that was to the left of me while continuing on to where Bilbo was standing. I was exhausted as I made my way to the corner of the wall.

"It's Thorin!" Bilbo said happily as he turned to look back at me. "Belle is with him as well!"

When I reached him I looked to where he was looking at and saw four rams racing up the side of the mountain.

"And Fili, Kili, Dwalin, and Bellethiel's kin." I said in relief. "He's taking his best warriors."

"To do what?" Bilbo asked.

"To cut the head off the snake." I sneered as I watched all of them reach higher grounds, getting closer to the lookout where the pale gundabad orc was situated on, sending commands down below. 'Be careful all of you…'

* * *

We were getting closer…the moment we were clear of the army the rams began to climb up the mountain side and I slung the bow across my back and held on tight to Thorin's shoulder to keep from falling off.

When we reached the lookout, the opposite side of where Azog was situated on, there was enemies waiting for us. I jumped off the ram, rolling as I hit the ground to slow myself down before coming to a stop on one of the staircases. The moment I heard an orc coming up from behind me I took out my sword Ringil and plunged it into the chest of the orc. Once I finished off any enemy that came my way I raced up to where I had seen Thorin and Dwalin jump off their ride.

When I reached the platform where all of them stood I saw Thorin behead an orc over a pedestal, its head rolling in my direction. I quickly ran to his side and killed off one that was coming up from behind him.

From above I could hear another set of hooves coming toward us. Fili and Beriohtarion jumped off and joined our fight along with Kili and Balamaethor. There wasn't as many orcs as when we were down on the battlefield below, but there were still a lot of them that we had to kill off to feel somewhat safe to let our guard down.

In time there was only the seven of us standing around with bodies littering the ground, the heads of the orcs strewn everywhere.

I took a deep breath and looked around at the familiar scene. The watchtower where Azog was supposed to be was deserted; the frozen lake was the only thing that stood between us and the watchtower.

'This is it…it is a game of chance from this point on…' I thought as I gripped the hilt of my sword tighter. 'if I do not take the chance and try…then I will have truly failed.'

* * *

I was standing close to Gandalf, still glancing to where my friends had vanished off to when the voice of a male bought my attention behind me.

"Gandalf!" The voice called out.

I turned to follow where the voice had come from and saw that elf prince from Mirkwood, what was his name again? Legolas? Yes, I think that was his name. He jumped off a white horse followed by the red head elf. Tauriel I think was her name…Kili had mentioned her from time to time in Esgaroth.

"Legolas." Gandalf called to the elf, relieved to see him. "Legolas Greenleaf!"

"There is a second army." Legolas informed, coming to stand in front of Gandalf. "Bolg leads a force of Gundabad orcs. They are almost upon us."

"Gundabad." Gandalf repeated, suddenly coming to realize something as he smirked. "This was their plan all along." I quickly moved to the grey wizard's side to listen in to the new information. "Azog engages our forces then Bolg sweeps in from the North."

"Wha-Th-The North?" I repeated in exasperation, turning to look in all directions. "Where is the North exactly?"

"Ravenhill…" Gandalf answered, walking forward to where we were standing before.

"Ravenhill?" I said, looking to Legolas and then following Gandalf to look back to where my friends would be, slightly panicking at how the situation is turning out. "Thorin is up there. And Fili and Kili. Belle! They're all up there."

* * *

"Thorin is up there. And Fili and Kili. Belle! They're all up there." The little Halfling said as I turned my gaze up to look to where Mithrandir and the Halfling were looking.

A mist had begun to settle up on the lookout and I could feel something terrible was about to happen. Maybe…the feeling came because I knew Kili was up there, in a place that would soon be overrun...or possible it was more. That they were walking into a slaughterhouse, but all I knew was that I needed to get up there.

I reached into my pocket and felt the small, smooth stone that was nestled at the bottom. My fingers grazed over the engravings and I felt my heart clench. I remembered when he had given it to me…it was back in Esgaroth the night before they left for the mountain.

_"Tauriel."_

_The voice had caught me off guard; I was patrolling the West as Bellethiel had ordered. I was walking around under one of the houses when I heard a quiet voice call out to me and it took me by surprise for I bought my short sword out and pointed it in the direction I had heard it come from. It was dark out, pitch black, but the moon had shone through a crack in the floorboards above me, shining a light on the figure before me. I could see a short person with dark brown hair, his hands were held up as a show of peace and I knew who stood before me._

_"Kili…" I breathed out before quickly retracting my sword. "you gave me quite a scare! What are you doing out so late at night! You shouldn't be here; you should be getting some sleep for you have a long day ahead of you!"_

_"I know, but I needed to see you." Kili said, coming more into the moonlight, smiling up at me._

_"How did you get past Bellethiel?" I questioned curiously, bending down and taking a seat on one of the crates near me, my right leg crossed over my left as I folded my hands over my knee._

_"I'm very sneaky." Kili answered, coming to stand in front of me._

_"I highly doubt that you could have gotten passed Bellethiel." I said, smiling at the young dwarf prince. "It's very dangerous to be out alone, especially if an orc pack could come and attack at any second._

_"I know…" Kili said, shuffling a bit. "okay, maybe I wasn't so sneaky, Belle did catch me but I think she knew where I was going and let me go. But I came because I wanted to ask you to come with me. Come to the mountain with me."_

_"Kili…" I said, looking to him sadly._

_"I know how I feel. I'm not afraid." Kili said sincerely. "You make me feel alive, and I want you to come with me to the mountain. I know my uncle wouldn't mind."_

_I looked at him and thought about it before sighing._

_"I can't Kili…" I said sadly, looking away._

_"Tauriel…" Kili said bringing his hand under my chin and turning my face back to look at him. "Amrâlimê **.** "_

_I looked up at the dwarf a bit in shock, backing up just a bit._

_"I don't know what that means." I said, backing up a bit._

_"I think you do." Kili said smiling happily, his face getting closer to my own. "Then how about this Le melithon anuir (I will love you forever)."_

_I laughed quietly, placing a hand over my mouth before looking back to Kili._

_"When did you learn elvish?" I questioned._

_"I…may have asked Bellethiel to teach me." Kili smiled in a charming way while scratching the back of his head._

_"I'm impressed." I smiled, my heart racing in my chest before I sighed sadly. "I cannot go with you Kili…they are your people and I…I have stuff to do here."_

_Kili's smile vanished from his face, he looked so heartbroken and it hurt knowing that I had caused him that pain._

_The brunette dwarf suddenly smiled, reached out for my hand, taking it in his own before placing something smooth into the palm of my hand. I looked down and saw that it was the stone his mother had given him, the one that first got us talking back in Thranduil's realm. He closed my hand over it before placing his own over mine and brought us close._

_"Keep it." Kili said, looking into my eyes. "As a promise."_

_I nodded and smiled at Kili before he leaned in and placed a kiss to my cheek._

'Kili…' I thought before quickly turning to leave. 'I'm coming.'

* * *

Thorin stood at the edge of the platform looking straight at the lookout once all the enemies were defeated. I took a step back, away from where Thorin, Fili, Kili, and Dwalin were standing and bought my nephews with me.

"From this point on, it is very important that you follow…everything I say from this point on." I whispered quietly to the two. "Do you understand?"

"What are you talking about?" Beriohtarion questioned.

"Is there something you're not telling us Nana?" Balamaethor questioned.

"There is no time for questions, just tell me that you understand…" I said sternly. "It is very important that you do exactly as I say."

"We understand." Beriohtarion answered for the two of them.

"Fili, take your brother." Thorin said, catching our attention. "Scout out the towers. Keep low and out of sight. If you see anything, report back. Do not engage. Do you understand?"

"Thorin…" I called out, bringing his attention to us. "maybe splitting up is not such a good idea…"

"We need to know what's going on Bellethiel…" Thorin said, looking to me. "we need to know where he is."

"Then I will go." I volunteered, hoping to change the outcome and not have Fili and Kili go to the watchtower. "I would rather I go then put Fili and Kili in danger."

I could tell that Thorin was stuck on what to do; I can tell he wouldn't want to send either of us and if he went I think he knows I would say no as well. His jaw tensed and I could see his hands clench and unclench.

"Uncle…we'll go." Fili said, stepping forward.

"Wait…!" I said suddenly as Thorin looked to his nephew.

"Belle…" Kili said, stepping forward and placing his hand in my own, giving it a reassuring squeeze. "we'll be alright, we promise."

"I still do not think it is such a good idea…" I said looking to Thorin, but at this point the three Durin's began talking amongst them, planning out what to do once they get. 'No matter what I say…it's not changing anything!'

I growled in irritation before turning to my nephews.

"Once Fili and Kili make their way to the lookout, knowing them they will split up." I looked to Beriohtarion. "You need to make your way to the bottom of the lookout. Be prepared for anything that comes from above."

"Yes." Beriohtarion nodded.

"I still don't understand what's going on Nana!" Balamaethor said in irritation.

"Once this is over…I will explain everything. Just please do as I command without questioning me." I said in irritation. "I am taking a gamble here, and I am hoping that it works out in the end. I need you to follow Kili, wherever he goes and make sure he never leaves your sight. Follow him at all cost!"

"And what about Fili?" Beriohtarion questioned.

"He will be on your watch; he will join you at the bottom of the lookout…" I sighed sadly. "Honestly…he is going to drop from above and I would like you to catch him."

"This is one of those things that you don't want us to question right?" Beriohtarion questioned.

I nodded my head.

"Just be in your positions and I will do my part." I said to my nephews. "You stay at the bottom of the lookout Beriohtarion and prepare yourself for whatever comes your way. Balamaethor…you will stay with Kili. Yes? It is crucial that you follow my instructions you two…do not do anything stupid!"

"We understand." The two answered before a screech in the distance bought our attention elsewhere.

"We've got company." Dwalin informed soon after. "Goblin mercenaries! No more than a hundred."

I took the bow off my back and slid an arrow in place.

"Keep low and out of sight, and I will do the same. Something big is about to happen…if we do not try then we will have failed." I said to my nephews. "You two have your orders, and I have my own to follow…good luck and may the Valar be with us."

"We'll take care of them. Go!" Thorin ordered as he bought up his sword. "Go!"

"Follow them!" I hissed out as I bought my bow up and shot a goblin off the top of the wall, sending him falling over the side that he climbed from.

I watched as my nephews quickly followed Fili and Kili, being careful not to be noticed while I made my way back to Thorin's side.

* * *

"What's going on brother…?" My Balamaethor questioned as the two of us silently followed the Durin Princes, making sure to always have them in our sights.

"I'm not sure…only Nana knows and we must trust that she knows what she's doing…" I spoke out quietly. "We have our orders…and we must follow it. We came because we told Nana we would watch any that she can't…"

I watched as Fili and Kili entered the abandoned fortress and my brother and I nodded to each other. I placed my forehead against his before pulling away.

"This is where we separate…be safe." I said.

"You too, brother…" Balamaethor said as we both nodded and took off in different directions. I headed to where I was instructed to go while my brother headed inside; following Fili and Kili close behind.

* * *

I followed Fili and Kili inside the fortress, when they had seen me it took them both by surprise, but I had told them that I was following my mothers' orders and they did not protest about me tagging along.

When we had come to a fork in the path, we looked around, trying to decide which way to go before something falling to the ground caught our ears.

Kili was about to head to our right before Fili placed a hand on his brothers' chest stopping him.

"Stay here. Search the lower levels." Fili ordered his brother. "I've got this."

Kili turned to leave and Fili turned to look at me.

"Watch over my brother," Fili pleaded. "please."

Following Kili was what Nana had said…but I did not want to leave Fili behind to face whatever was there alone. Nana said to follow her commands…but I got a bad feeling that if I left Fili to go by himself, something bad would happen.

"My brother is searching the lower halls, I will follow you." I said nodding in the direction the noise had come from. "Kili will be alright with my brother."

Fili looked a bit unsure, before nodding and the two of us followed the path to where the noise had come from.

* * *

"Where is that orc filth?" Dwalin growled out.

We had finished off the goblin mercenaries that had come from over the walls, now we took to waiting…looking to the fortress for any signs of life. My bow was still drawn, another arrow notched in place as I hid behind the wall, looking up to where I knew Azog was about to show himself.

"Thorin." A voice called out suddenly.

I looked behind to see Bilbo suddenly standing there, breathing heavily while holding his sides and attempting to catch his breathe.

"Bilbo." Thorin called out in shock as he stepped up to the hobbit.

"You have to leave here. Now. Azog has another army attacking from the North." Bilbo informed us, bending over with his hands on his knees. "This watchtower will be completely surrounded. There'll be no way out."

"We are so close. That orc scum is in there." Dwalin growled out, stepping up to Thorin. "I say we push on."

"No! That's what he wants." Thorin said, placing a hand on Dwalin's chest to prevent him from going any further. "He wants to draw us in. This is a trap."

Through all this, even though I was happy to see Bilbo, I had to keep my eyes trained at the watchtower. I kept a firm hand on my arrow that was placed on my bow and I waited expectedly for the orc to show his ugly face.

* * *

I followed Fili close behind as we searched everywhere for any signs of life, any sound…but we came up with nothing.

"I don't like this Fili…we should head back." I said quietly as I looked behind us once again.

"Wait…there's light." Fili called out.

I looked in front of us and saw light headed our way.

"Come on! We must leave!" I urged out in a whisper, tugging bag on his coat.

We tried to go to the right, up the flight of stairs, but more light illuminated the dark hallway and it was coming our way. I quickly began to retreat back, but I saw more light getting closer from behind where we had come from. I could hear Fili's breathing pick up as they started closing in. The sound of footsteps getting closer and louder as the two of us tried to find a way out…but all sides were blocked and we became frantic.

'We're surrounded!' I thought, gritting my teeth. 'Nana…I'm sorry…'

* * *

"Find Fili and Kili. Call them back." Thorin ordered to Dwalin.

"Thorin." Dwalin said, turning to look back at his friend over his shoulder. "are you sure about this?"

"Do it." Thorin nodded to Dwalin. "We'll live to fight another day."

'I will only have one shot to get this right…' I thought as I pulled back my arrow and kept my back flushed to the wall.

* * *

I heard footsteps coming behind me and I quickly bought up my sword, swinging around to come face to face with Kili.

"Kili!" I called out in relief, looking behind him expectantly. "Where's my brother?"

"He…he went to follow Fili." Kili said looking around the opening.

'Went to follow Fili?' I thought in shock. 'That wasn't what Nana had said!'

I growled in irritation, slamming my fist against the stone wall beside me.

* * *

I heard Bilbo and Thorin turn away, and I knew the moment I was waiting for was about to come. I could see lights coming from inside the watchtower. It started off as a small shimmer, but then it got brighter as the lights continued up to where my eyes were originally trained on.

And through the mist I could see Azog appear, dragging behind him a small figure. I steadied my breathing and hid myself behind the wall, but something to the orcs left caught my attention. Another orc was holding something in his hands, I looked closely and when I could see clearly what it was…my heart stopped.

"Balamaethor…" I breathed out quietly.

There, stood my youngest nephew, struggling hard against his captor and in his struggle I saw his eyes catch my own. He looked defeated and guilty for going against my orders.

I tried to remain calm; though inside I was panicking…I did not know what I was going to do. I looked to my nephew and nodded to him, bringing up my bow and arrow to show him a small glance…hoping that he would understand.

I got no sign from him, but he wasn't looking at me anymore. His eyes were now trained on Azog.

Azog began to speak, what he was saying I still did not understand, but I saw Thorin move to the front of the platform.

Before Azog even got a chance to finish his sentence, I bought my arrow back and shot it in the direction of the orc that was holding my nephew. It had hit its mark, for the orc had dropped to the ground dead, setting free my nephew.

Azog looked to his left in confusion, letting out a loud roar and in that second he left his defenses wide open.

While Azog was busy looking around for where my arrow had come from I saw that he had loosened his hold on Fili.

I quickly took that chance and notched back my arrow, shooting it in the direction of Azog, the arrow grazing his face.

Balamaethor dodged the orcs that was attempting to get their hands on him and made a lunge for Azog, but he did not go straight for the pale orc, he had made a jump for Fili. My nephew took a hold of Fili and I saw both their bodies careen over the side, their bodies falling and disappearing into the mist below.

* * *

The pale orcs voice caught my ears and I looked up to see Fili dangling above us.

'Is this what you meant Nana?' I thought, readying myself right under the dwarf's body. 'Is he going to kill Fili and drop his body?'

What took me by surprise was that there was something going on up above me, something that I couldn't see. But I had seen an arrow being shot from where my Nana was and in that instance I saw a figure leap to Fili. The two were falling and I ran to make sure that I was under them.

I could not catch them, but it seems I was able to cushion their fall, for they had both landed right on top of me.

I could not breathe for a second, but after I had recovered I gently pushed them off and rolled them over. I saw my brother and Fili, both lay motionless and their eyes were closed.

"Fili?" I called to the two as I stood over their bodies. "Balamaethor!"

I could not check for a pulse however because I heard an angry growl come from behind me, and the moment I turned around I was able to see Kili takeoff up a flight of stairs.

"Kili!" I called out in irritation, before turning back to where my brother and Fili lay. "I'm sorry…"

'They'll be fine…' I thought as I turned to race after Kili. 'they're fine…right?'

But I could not linger on that thought, my brother had gone after Fili…and now it was my job to watch out for Kili.

* * *

'I failed…?' I thought as I stood there in shock before averting my eyes to the ground. I gripped the bow in my hand tightly in irritation. 'And my nephew…I am so sorry Kili…'

"Kili!" Thorin's voice rang out, quickly snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked to where he was running to and saw Beriohtarion disappear up a staircase, following Kili close behind.

"Thorin!" I called to him, flinging the bow across my back. "Wait!"

I ran after Thorin, following him close behind as I watched him slip a bit on the ice floor. As Thorin ran up flights upon flights of steps, I was a level down and trying to catch up to him.

When I was close enough I saw from the shadows Azog appear, jumping out and bringing his mace close to smashing against Thorin. I was about to race up and help until orcs started to swarm around me, keeping me away from the battle between Thorin and Azog.

"Thorin!" I called out in a panic as I saw Azog knock him over the side, his body falling over and out of my sight.

* * *

Kili was on a rampage, he made his way further up the lookout and I stuck close to him. Orcs came storming over to us and he took care of the enemy from the front while I took out any that came from behind.

'Balamaethor…' I thought as I sliced the head of an orc. 'you can't die…you're not dead!'

I growled in irritation as I plunged my sword into the belly of an orc that was attacking Kili.

"Kili wait!" I called to him as he kept moving forward once I dispatched the orc he was dealing with.

"Why should I!" Kili growled out in anger. "My brother is dead!"

"You don't know that!" I glared down at the young dwarf prince, bringing my sword up to block an orc that was coming our way. "You gave me no chance to check them! They could very much be alive!"

"They were laying there motionless!" Kili argued back, blocking the sword of another and kicking it off the side of the cliff.

"And if your brother is, in fact, alive!" I growled back, reaching out to take a hold of his sleeve. "If he finds out you died because you risked your life so carelessly! How would he feel then! Clear your mind and think clearly Kili!"

"I…" Kili said looking away sadly.

I bought my sword forward and blocked another orc. I knew his pain, I feared the worst for my baby brother…but there was still hope that he was alive…something that I was holding on to.

"Kili!" A female's voice echoed around the area.

'Tauriel?' I thought curiously as I took down two more orcs and fought to keep close to Kili.

"Kili!" Tauriel's voice called out once more.

"Tauriel!" Kili yelled back calling out the she-elf.

Then I heard a yell of distress coming from Tauriel and I watched as Kili rolled away from me, over the edge of the platform we were on and began making his way to where Tauriel was.

"Dammit Kili!" I called out to him as I began running after the foolish dwarf who had yet to calm down!

Orcs were keeping me away from my target, pushing me back and I watched as Kili got further and further away from me.

"Hold on Kili!" I yelled out, kicking an orc away from me and running to follow him. 'Don't be so foolish!'

For a second…I thought I had lost him, until I heard the sound of grunts, growls, and yells of the dwarf I was looking for.

When I looked over the edge from where I stood I saw Kili in the grasp of Bolg, the orc's weapon raised above Kili's body.

 _"It is crucial that you follow my instructions you two…do not do anything stupid!"_ Nana's voice repeated in my head and I tensed, thinking over what course of action I could take.

'We weren't able to follow your orders…will this be considered stupid?' I thought before quickly coming to a decision. 'It's a gamble…and I hope it works.'

I jumped.

'Forgive me Nana…'

* * *

"Thorin!" I yelled out, my voice echoing around me.

I had lost sight of him…where could he be?

I couldn't find him, but I could hear the commotion going on around me as more enemies started to overrun this area.

I was upset; I had watched my nephew fall from the top of the lookout and possibly failing to save Fili in the process…what became of them I do not know. Not to mention I couldn't find my eldest nephew or Kili when they had ran off. But I knew what they would be facing…and I feared the worst.

An orc yell caught my ears and from down below from where I stood on the second level that overlooked the whole area I saw a body come flying out from the bottom, skidding across the ice floor.

Thorin stood there alone on the ice sheet lake, and in the mist I could see orcs running in his direction. I took out my bow and notched back an arrow. The orc that was getting closer to Thorin was what I was aiming for until his body suddenly collapsed to the ground with an arrow sticking from his shoulder.

'That…that was not mine…' I thought before more bodies started to fall to the ground.

I followed where the arrows could have come from and right across from me on a higher level I could see Legolas situated on top one of the watch towers. I followed his lead and started to fire my own arrows assisting Legolas and making sure none got close to reaching Thorin or harm him.

I could see that Thorin had a large scar on his forehead and his body covered in blood, some his and most not. In his right hand I could see the handle of his sword that he was using at the beginning of this war, but it was just the handle and some parts of the sword. It would seem that while we were separated his sword had broken in half.

Thorin slid across the ice to avoid one of the orcs that had gotten close to him, and slashed the inner thigh of the orc causing it to stager and slip on the ice. Thorin bought up what's left of his sword and was about to bring it down on the chest of the orc when I saw another coming up from behind him.

I notched back another arrow and shot it the moment Thorin bent down, the arrow hitting the target in its head and the body falling straight to the ground.

More of them kept coming from around the corners of the ruins on the frozen lake and I tried my best to keep firing arrow after arrow with only short pauses in between. But I knew that I would soon run out because I could feel the weight of my quiver getting lighter and lighter with every arrow that I fired.

'I need to get down there…' I thought after I fired another arrow.

I looked to where Legolas was standing and I saw him throw his bow down and jump over the other side of the tower.

'Legolas?' I thought in concern, before Thorin's yell bought my attention back to the frozen lake.

Just as I turned back to look at Thorin I saw an orc barge into Thorin, shoving him across the ice to the very edge, his head coming to a stop just a bit over the end of the lake and following right behind him was the same orc running up to him.

'Hold on Thorin…' I thought as I jumped over the ledge from where I was standing, grabbing on to the side to slow my decent until I reached the very bottom and began to run to where Thorin was laying with an orc hovering over his body.

I notched back my arrow and let it fly, it lodging into its shoulder causing it to stagger a bit, but it did not stop him from raising his weapon up and over Thorin's body. Its mace was bought down and smashed against the ice before I saw Thorin stab the neck of the orc and then hurled its body over the side.

Another orc followed soon after and was towering over Thorin, and I watched him stare up at the enemy, defenseless. I was about to notch back another arrow when several orcs swarmed around me, preventing me from going any further and reaching Thorin.

"Get out of my way!" I growled out angrily causing the orcs around me to take a hesitant step back before surrounding me, being a bit cautious.

In one fluid motion, I flung my bow on my back, reached behind me and took out my short swords and held them in each hand. The closest orc to me was larger than the others that I had faced and I jumped onto him, propelling myself up onto his shoulders and stabbing my short sword into the side of his head.

As his body began to fall toward the ground, I tucked and rolled back onto the ground, bringing my short sword that was lodged into his neck with me. Once on the ground I had landed on my knees, I flung one of my short swords to the right, hitting the orc right between his eyes. I heard a growl behind me and when I looked behind I saw a sword coming for me, aiming for my neck.

From where I was kneeling, I bent backwards to avoid the sword before spinning around on my knees to face the orc behind me. I sprang up and plunged my other short sword straight up and through the jaw of the orc that had aimed his sword at me.

When I was finished, bodies strewn around me, I looked toward Thorin and saw him bracing himself, half of his body over the edge as he leaned back and prepared himself for the strike.

"Thorin!" I yelled out in a panic as I reached down to the body on the side of me, pulling the sword out and reeled my arm back, preparing to throw it at the orc.

But the orcs body had stilled, his weapon and arms dropping to the side of him and his body slowly falling over the edge. And as his body turned, I could see the hilt of a sword protruding from its chest.

I let out a sigh of relief before placing my short sword back in its holster and making a straight dash for Thorin.

When I got to him his body was still over the edge, but in his right hand he was holding Ocrist, the blade stained with splotches of black.

'Where…' I thought before looking over the edge to see Legolas fighting in close combat with Bolg on what looked to be the watchtower he was situated on. 'Thank you Legolas…'

I smiled before reaching down and helping Thorin to his feet. I took a hold of his vest and hauled him up, a bit too fast due to my fear of him falling off over the side…but he was at least away from falling over the edge.

"Thorin…" I smiled in relief. "I could not find you…I thought the worst…"

I looked him over, his hair was drenched in what looked to be blood and across his right eye I could see the cut more closely and it looked worse up close.

Thorin bought me close to him before whispering quietly.

"I'm happy you're safe…" He said his voice cracking as he growled out. "that filth will pay for what he did to my nephews and yours…"

I tensed before turning to look behind me. Standing alone on the frozen lake, his head held high and a chain in his right hand stood Azog.

I reached to my left and bought out Ringil, the blade shining brightly even when there was no light to shine off of it. I was ready for the attack, but Thorin had stepped in front of me.

"Thorin?" I questioned in confusion.

"This is my fight." Thorin stated. "Get somewhere safe."

"No," I argued. "I will fight with you!"

"Why won't you listen to me Bellethiel, just this once?" Thorin questioned, gripping his sword tightly to his side. "I've asked you to stay away from danger, but you argue against my request every time."

I opened my mouth about to let out that the reason I was defying his orders was because I knew this was where he would die…but then I caught myself. If I were to tell Thorin what I knew…what would happen? No one is supposed to know their own death…

I gritted my teeth and looked down at my King.

"I just…do not want you to do this alone." I stated sadly. "We are in this together, Thorin. I had sworn to protect you and your kin. If I leave…what good will my oath be? Elves do not go back on an oath they take. I failed to protect your nephews…I will not fail to protect you."

"I should be the one protecting you Bellethiel!" Thorin said with his back to me. "Please understand…this is a fight that I need to do alone."

Sadly, I understood. This was a fight of honor…of pride and I could hear it in his voice the way he spoke. He needed to do this alone as a way to avenge his grandfather, his father…and his nephews.

I sighed in defeat before reaching forward and placing a hand on his shoulder. I leaned down and over his shoulder to whisper quietly in his ear.

"I will not be far…if I feel the fight is not learning in your favor I will intervene." I stated sternly.

Beneath my hand I could feel Thorin tense at my words before I saw his head nod.

"Do not fall Thorin…do whatever you can to stay alive." I said sadly. "I will not be far away…"

With his left hand, he reached up to place a hand over my own, giving it a tight squeeze before walking forward to face off against Azog the Defiler while I stayed in my spot close to the edge of the lake.

A loud horn blared in the distance and I looked past the pale orc to see a line start to form from further away. I could hear the rumbling of footsteps marching toward us, but I was more focused on what was going on in front of me…the scene Tirananniel showed me playing just as she had foreseen.

Azog let out a loud roar as he ran toward Thorin, dragging the chain connected to a square shared rock behind him. The orc flung the chain around and Thorin ducked under the large stone before it could hit him.

Thorin dodged several more times before he skidded forward across the ice, getting behind the orc and taking a swipe from behind at the orcs armor.

The strike did not faze Azog for he had bought his flail up and over his head, bringing it down, the end missing Thorin who had stepped to the right and the large stone making contact with the ice floor, cracking it.

As Tirananniel had shown me back in Dale, Azog had only taken to using his flail. Thorin dodging the best that he could, losing his balance a bit on the ice every so often. And as the end of the flail hit the ice, more webbed cracks began to form under the two.

'Seeing it in a vision, and seeing it in person play out is two different things…' I thought anxiously, watching the fight unfold. 'The vision I could easily think of ways to prevent things from happening, finding different things I could do to lend my help. But with it happening now before my eyes…one wrong move, any hesitancy on my part and that would be it. There is no repeat, or what ifs…'

The ice began to crack more as Azog bought his flail down once more and I could see Thorin looking around at the ground under him. With every step I could hear more and more of the ice cracking.

One final hit to the ground from Azog and I saw the ice lift up, creating a patch of ice and water escaping to the surface.

The flail was then lifted off the ground and aimed straight for Thorin, but now that the ice was broken I could see the two were trying their very hardest to keep the ice patch balanced so that neither of them would fall through.

I saw Thorin sidestep to avoid the end of the flail before he slipped, his foot dipping into the ice cold water before he quickly got back to his feet.

The moment Thorin had regained his footing; Azog had swung the flail around and the bottom caught Thorin's legs causing him to fall flat on his back.

'Thorin!' I thought in a panic as I took several steps closer to the fight, but still keeping my distance. I knew the point of time in the fight that I needed to intervene and I needed to be close enough to do it.

I watched as Thorin began to roll on the patch of ice that begun to grow smaller and smaller as Azog kept flinging his flail around. The end of the pale orcs flail cracking away small pieces of the patch and Thorin trying his best to not get caught and smashed under the heavy stone.

Thorin got to his feet and skid across the patch, using his sword and slashing right across Azog's legs.

I watched Thorin turn around in time to avoid Azog's flail coming his way, the end embedding itself into the ice between Thorin's legs. Azog tried to pull at the chain, trying his best to get the flail end free, but when it showed no signs of budging he took a swipe at Thorin with his sword attached to his arm. When Azog went in for a strike Thorin had bent low and with the unbalance on either side, the ice began to tip causing Azog to quickly go back to his side of the ice patch.

I began to slowly make my way closer to the two, making sure not to be noticed by Azog. And when his eyes turned to look past Thorin, I knew exactly what was already there.

'The Eagles!' I thought in relief as I heard the screech of the giant birds. The wind picking up as the Eagles flew low and headed straight for the army that was coming from the North.

I watched as the Eagles began to demolish the army, flying straight through and destroying the line of orcs. From one of the Eagles I saw something drop, and in its descent I saw the object growing bigger and bigger, taking on the form of an animal.

'Beorn!' I thought happily.

Azog's roar bought my attention back to the fight that was going on in front of me and I saw Azog disappear under the water, vanishing under the ice.

I could see Thorin's shoulder slump down as he breathed out in exhaustion. He bent down to pick up his sword and I began to quickly inch myself closer, remembering where exactly Azog was going to jump up through the ice.

Thorin was bent down, his sword held in his hand, but he took his time getting back up for something had caught his eyes…and I knew what that something was.

Thorin began to follow it with his eyes, his body turning toward me and he began to slowly follow the body that was floating under the surface of the ice.

"Thorin!" I called out to him, but his attention would not avert from the creature beneath the ice. "Thorin!"

I watched as he lowered his defenses, looking up to me and I took my chance. I raced toward him and knocked him down to the ground. I landed right on top of his body and when I turned to look back to the place Thorin was standing I saw the edge of a sword sticking out from the ice right where Thorin's foot was.

Azog then sprung up through the ice, breaking it before letting out a loud angry growl at us. He came charging right for us, his eyes set solely on the dwarf that was under me.

I quickly got to my feet and raced to meet the orc half way. I raised my sword and bought it up to meet his own, the two of us in a stand still as we struggled to gain the control and exert power over the other.

Azog growled in my face, his foul breath making me retch just a bit in my mouth. I saw his right hand come swinging for my face and I moved my head to the side before locking his arm with my own free arm to keep it from moving an inch as he attempted to pull his arm back.

 **"Foolish she-elf."** Azog growled out, speaking in common tongue so quietly so only we could hear. **"You cannot save him…he will die. His filthy bloodline will end!"**

I growled angrily, before bringing my head back and ramming it hard into Azog's. He staggered back and I let his arm go before bringing my fist back and slamming it into his face. Azog stumbled back and I took the opportunity to raise my sword, ready to plunge it straight into his chest.

But Azog had recovered quicker than I had predicted for he caught my arm that was holding my sword, twisted and bending it in the opposite way from my elbow.

I cried out in pain and dropped my sword to the side of me. I saw his left arm that his sword was attached to aim in my direction and I reached behind me for my short sword I had went to retrieve. I bought it up and held his arm off the best that I could without it touching me.

Azog growled and pushed harder, bringing both of us close and his blade getting closer to my neck.

 **"Your attempts are useless."** Azog smiled in a sickening way, showing his jagged and sharpened teeth. **"You will watch him die, and then you will follow him."**

Azog let go of my arm and shoved me back, causing me to drop my short sword and nurse my arm for just a second before he took a hold of my throat and flung me away. My body hit the ice floor hard, the ice cracking just a bit before my body skid across the ice and past Thorin.

I groaned as I placed both my hands on the ice and carefully pushed my upper body up off the ice. I could feel my ribs ache painfully indicating that I must have hit the ice harder than I thought.

I looked up and not too far was Azog and Thorin. Azog was now standing over Thorin, my dwarf attempting to block Azog's weapon from where he lay. I could sort of see Thorin backing up with every strike to get away from the pale orc.

Azog let out a loud roar and brought his weapon down hard and knocked Thorin's sword aside and out of his hand. Thorin was left defenseless…and I started to panic.

I sat up with difficulty and took the bow off my back. I reached for my quiver to take a hold of an arrow and I felt nothing…wait…nothing?

I quickly glanced down to the quiver on my hip and saw that it was empty.

'No…' I thought frantically. 'no, no, no! This cannot be happening!'

Thorin wasn't defenseless in the vision Tirananniel had shown me…he at least had a weapon, but now? Thorin's weapon was knocked out of his hands, my swords out of my reach, my quiver empty of arrows, and my short swords were out of my reach. I had bought so many weapons into this war and it was either used up, knocked out or out of my reach, or lodged into a body of an orc.

I attempted to get up onto my feet, but my body was resisting. It would seem the impact my body made on the ice was worse than I thought.

'Come on!' I growled out, gritting my teeth in frustration. I bought my legs beneath me, and attempted to stand…but my legs began to shake and could not handle the weight of my body. 'Move! Just move! He is right there!'

I got angrier when my body was not doing as I commanded. I looked back to where Thorin was and saw Azog bring his arm back.

'Please move…' I thought as I felt my heart speed up. I was finally kneeling on one knee…my hand was placed on my leg that was not kneeling and I tried my best to push up to get to my feet. I was forcing and urging my body to get up, forcing myself to push past the pain. 'Please…!'

"THORIN!"


	40. Everything I Did, I Did For Them

_**~Everything I Did,~** _

And thus…the battle was won.

Azog the Defiler was dead and so was his spawn, Bolg. The army of orcs, goblins, and trolls were driven away, slinking back to the holes that they emerged from. Any strays that stayed behind were hunted down by Beorn.

And there, sitting alone on top the stone structure of the lookout sat a lonely elf, her shoulders sagging in defeat. Her armor rented, black blotches of blood splattering across her armor and face. She watched the scene going on on the frozen lake and with a heavy heart she let out a long sigh. She was exhausted…emotionally, physically and mentally. What was going through her mind? One could only assume she was grieving over all the lives this war had taken…the friends and family she possibly lost. She took to not moving, for every time she moved a muscle, she would flinch and take a short intake of breathe…her breathing stuttering until she sat still and relaxed. The elf did not make it out scratch free for that would've been impossible, she's sure that on her body there were wounds and arrow tips stuck in places that she couldn't reach, but she didn't bother inspecting her body just yet. She was just too exhausted to care at the moment.

"Belle?" The voice of Bilbo bought the elf's attention back to the present.

Bellethiel looked behind her to see Bilbo running toward her with a panic look in her eyes. As he tried to regain his breathing, Bellethiel could see a slight bruise on his forehead as she watched his shoulder sag up and down, the poor thing was trying to regain his breathing and he was looking around frantically.

"Where's Thorin? And Fili and Kili as well?" Bilbo questioned all at once, his sentence blurring together as he rushed through what he was trying to say.

Bellethiel looked down and away…and with that Bilbo began to assume to the worst. He begged Bellethiel for it not to be true, but then she did something that caused the hobbit to stagger back and let out a relieved laugh.

The elf captain smiled.

"See for yourself." She replied happily, motioning with her head to where the frozen lake was.

At the very edge, where the frozen lake stopped stood the whole company…all thirteen of them.

Dwalin and Balin.

Oin and Gloin.

Bifur, Bofur, and Bombur.

Ori, Dori, and Nori.

And there, standing close to the edge of the lake stood three battered, bruised, but breathing and living dwarves.

Fili and Kili.

And last but not least, Thorin II Oakenshield.

Thorin stood far from the edge, but still able to look at the outcome of the battle down below. The King under the Mountain was smiling proudly while the company all cheered and yelled at their victory.

Fili and Kili ran up to their uncle and threw themselves at him, the two happy to be together.

Thorin could not hold the weight of the two of them which caused all three of them to take a tumble on the ice floor. But Thorin was not angry, no; he laughed at his nephews and swung his arms around his kin, bringing the two in for a tight hug while they all lay sprawled on the ground.

From where Bellethiel sat, she could hear the laughter coming from Thorin, Fili, and Kili. Laughing happily at the success of the battle, happy for their victory, and happy to have survived this war with their mortal enemy defeated.

"What are you still doing here Bilbo?" Bellethiel questioned as Bilbo turned to stare up at her, quite confused. "You should be down there with them and celebrating the success of this war. You are, after all, part of the company. I see thirteen down there, when there should be fourteen."

"You're part of the company as well Belle!" Bilbo said reaching forward to take his friends hand and attempted to pull her to her feet. "Thorin will be overjoyed to see you! As will the rest of the company! You deserve to be down there just as well!"

"I will join you after." Bellethiel said in assurance. "Just let me sit here and rest for a bit."

"Promise you will come down?" Bilbo questioned.

"I promise Bilbo." Bellethiel said, reaching out and patting the hobbits head.

Bilbo smiled and ran down the stairway, making his way toward the company…towards his friends.

* * *

"Look! It's Master Boggins!" Kili yelled out, being the first to take notice of the hobbit.

"Baggins!" Bilbo laughed skidding to a halt in front of the company. "It's Baggins Kili!"

"I know." Kili said smiling cheekily.

Bilbo took a glance at the two Durin Princes and saw that the eldest had a gash on his forehead, his clothes were battered and his body looked bruised. Though, the same could be said for the youngest brunette dwarf, though his body looked to have a lot of scratches on his body.

The two were smiling though…even if they were injured badly.

"We're happy to see you alive lad." Balin said taking a step to Bilbo and patting the hobbit on his shoulder.

"I'm happy to see that everyone is alright as well." Bilbo said smiling as he turned to glance at each member of the company.

"Bilbo." Thorin said, bringing Bilbo's attention to the King.

Thorin had a scar on the right side of his forehead; his hair was plastered with blood and sweat. Bilbo also took notice that he was holding his side and wincing every time he moved, but the hobbit could see no blood which caused him to let a sigh when he saw that there were no fatal injuries.

"I'm glad you are here." Thorin said with a small smile on his face as he took a couple steps to stand right in front of Bilbo, the dwarf King placing a hand on the hobbits shoulder, giving it a tight squeeze. "I'm sorry Bilbo…I would take back my words and my deeds at the gate. You did what only a true friend would do. Forgive me. I was too blind to see it."

Bilbo smiled up at Thorin and was about to say something in reply, but Thorin shook his head and continued to speak.

"I am so sorry that I have led you into such peril." Thorin said, looking down at Bilbo a bit in shame.

"No, I'm glad to have shared in your perils, Thorin." Bilbo said, shuffling nervously from side to side. "Each and every one of them. Honestly, it is far more than any Baggins deserves. You don't need to apologize Thorin. Everything is all and good, and everyone is alive and well."

* * *

Bellethiel smiled as she overheard the conversation between Thorin and Bilbo, happy that things between them were better. The company all gathered around, and she supposed it was due to shock and relief…but they all gathered around for a group hug. With Bilbo, Fili, Kili and Thorin right in the middle.

Bellethiel gathered her strength at last, with a little difficulty, and got to her feet. Her legs were trembling at the sudden weight due to the adrenaline disappearing out of her system.

She carefully made her way down the stairs, careful not to trip. Her cape was billowing out behind her, and though she was weak and in pain she didn't show it. Her head was held high and her shoulders were squared. If any were to look upon her, even if she was injured, she looked to be perfectly fine.

"Lass!"

Surprisingly, Dwalin was the first to notice her come down the stairs. And when it was brought to the rest of the company, they all smiled in her direction.

As she made her way to them her sights were set solely on Thorin. The company parted to make a path for her to head straight to Thorin, the company making an arch around the two and when she was a step in front of Thorin, Fili, Kili and Bilbo she got down on one knee and bowed toward the King and Princes.

"My King." Bellethiel said with a smile on her face. "And the Princes of Erebor."

Thorin took a step forward, now standing right in front of the elf that had her head lowered.

"Bellethiel…" Thorin spoke softly. "you bow to no one..."

Thorin reached out and took a hold of her chin in his hand and made her look up to him.

" **Men lananubukhs menu** (I love you) Bellethiel." Thorin said as he smiled down to the kneeling elf. "Truly, I do love you and I know you said you forgave me but I will say it again…I am sorry for what I have said and done back at the gates."

"Everything is fine between us _meleth nín (my love)_." Bellethiel said, turning her head to kiss the inside of his hand that was now caressing her cheek. "I am so happy you are okay…so very happy…"

Thorin lent down and placed a passionate kiss on Bellethiel's lips. Their lips moving in sync, it was a relief to both that they were able to see each other alive and it showed the moment their lips connected.

The cheering from the company bought them out of their own little world, both blushing embarrassingly…but then at that moment they didn't really care. They loved each other and were happy.

Bellethiel stood to her feet and smiled, looking to the sky in delight.

"Our ride is here." Bellethiel said smiling.

The company turned in time to see several of the Great Eagles landing on the ice, waiting patiently for the company to gather around them so they could take them back to the mountain.

The company went toward the eagles as Fili and Kili flanked either side of the Elf Captain.

"Is something wrong?" Bellethiel asked the two dwarves beside her.

"Nothing's wrong!" Fili said smiling up at Bellethiel.

"We were just wondering…" Kili said a bit bashfully

"If we could…" Fili mumbled quietly.

"Call you our Aunt now?" Kili finished.

"You know, since now after this our uncle would probably want to court you." Fili reasoned.

Bellethiel smiled down at the two before bending slightly and wrapping her arms around the Durin Princes.

"I cannot say for sure that Thorin would want to court me now that he will become King…but if you want to then I cannot stop you." Bellethiel said bringing the blond and the brunette closer to her. "I am happy to see you both alive as well…"

Fili and Kili were a bit stunned at the sudden show of affection toward them, but they returned the embrace non-the-less.

Bellethiel let the two go and started to walk toward where some of the Eagles were waiting patiently for them while there were others already taking off with dwarves riding on their back. The only ones that were left waiting for them were Bilbo and Thorin.

"Where are my nephews?" Bellethiel questioned suddenly out of the blue as she walked with the two brothers toward Thorin and Bilbo.

"I woke up alone at the bottom of the watchtower…" Fili said sadly. "I'm not sure where Balamaethor went…"

Bellethiel looked down sadly as she continued walking forward.

"Tauriel went in search for them." Kili piped in, hoping to make his good friend smile. "She went searching with that blond elf prince…so they could very well just be wondering around looking for a way down the mountain. The Eagles will probably find them!"

Bellethiel smiled sadly before patting Fili and Kili on the shoulders as she picked up her pace and went toward one of the Eagles, an Eagle she recognized as the one that was carrying her back when they had escaped the Goblin Tunnels.

"Greetings Arbellason." Bellethiel said as she reached up to pat the feathers on the Eagles neck.

"Bellethiel…" Arbellason said, bowing his head to the elf. "or should I now be calling you Valauthiel."

"Bellethiel is fine…" Bellethiel said as she looked to where Thorin, Fili, Kili and Bilbo were starting to get up on their Eagles. "do you know if any of your kin have found my nephews?"

Arbellason tensed under Bellethiel's hand before he shook his head.

"Not to my knowledge Lady Bellethiel…" Arbellason said. "but I think my kin are circling around the area searching for any survivors."

Bellethiel sighed before Arbellason bent low, allowing Bellethiel to climb up on the back of the Eagle.

"Don't worry my lady…we will find them." Arbellason assured, but even with his assurance, it didn't settle Bellethiel's nerves.

Bellethiel rode alone; Thorin rode with Bilbo, while Fili and Kili rode together.

The company of Thorin Oakenshield rode on top the Great Eagles…where were they taking them? The creatures were headed straight for the empty battlefield toward the bridge that leads into Dale. As the enemy began to retreat back to the hole they came from; the army of Dwarves, Men, and Elves were beginning to congregate away from the battlefield and toward Dale.

One by one the eagles that were carrying the dwarves touched the ground gracefully and the dwarves began to hop off of eagles. Those that were already off their eagle were assisting their kin off.

When Arbellason landed, Bellethiel carefully and slowly slid off the back of the eagle. When the elf's feet touched the ground she staggered forward, her legs giving out and buckled from exhaustion. Bellethiel would have fell face first into the ground if it wasn't for Arbellason moving forward and maneuvering his head in front of her to help keep Bellethiel balanced.

"Thank you." Bellethiel said with a smile, patting Arbellason's neck as she gained her footing.

"You should get some rest once you rejoin the others." Arbellason said his voice laced with concern.

"I will rest once I know the whereabouts of my nephews. Not to mention the relation between Thorin, Thranduil, and Bard is settled and they are all on fairly good terms." Bellethiel said, flinching a bit when she moved in an odd way.

"We will find your nephews my lady, you have my word." Arbellason said bowing to Bellethiel before taking off and heading back toward Ravenhill.

"Bellethiel?"

The elf turned to see her King making his way toward her and automatically Bellethiel forgot her pain and smiled, making her way to meet Thorin half way.

Thorin reached out and took Bellethiel's hand in his own, smiling up at his elf and was about to say something before someone interrupted them.

"It's good to see you all are alive." Gandalf's voice called to them.

The two turned to see Gandalf emerge from Dale, the wizard limping a bit as he made his way to them and behind him they could see Thranduil and Bard following close behind.

"I am happy to see that you are alright as well, all of you." Bellethiel smiled.

"This was exhausting…" Thranduil sighed, as he brushed a strand of his hair out of his face.

"We have been in worse battles." Bellethiel said, smiling at the elf Lord.

"Of course." Thranduil chuckled lightly before turning to look behind to see the damage.

"There are many injured in Dale, as well as those coming from the battlefield." Bard said, cradling his arm.

"The healers that I stationed at Dale should be barricaded inside the Great Hall." Bellethiel said.

"Then let us make our way there." Gandalf suggested, smiling as the three turned their backs and headed back into Dale. The company moved forward along with the survivors from the army of dwarves and elves following them close behind.

"Are you okay Bellethiel?" Thorin asked quietly as they kept walking.

"I am fine." Bellethiel assured as she kept her eyes forward.

"Cousin!"

Thorin and Bellethiel turned behind to see Dáin making his way toward them.

"I was worried for a secon'." Dáin said, laughing in relief. "But when I saw the two lads and you at the very front I was able to breathe a sigh of relief."

Thorin smiled and bought Dáin into an embrace, the two leaders exchanging jokes and laughs. After a while Dáin stopped talking to his cousin and turned his attention straight up to Bellethiel.

"I assume that you are to thank." Dáin said gruffly, his eyes barring up at the elf.

"For?" Bellethiel questioned a bit in confusion.

"You watched out for my cousin up there." Dáin said bowing low from the waist. "I would like to hear your story once we reach a place to rest."

Bellethiel smiled and was about to speak when someone calling out to her bought her attention elsewhere.

"Nana!"

Bellethiel turned toward the voice in time to see a young female elf push the double doors of the Great Hall fully open. Thenidiel, Bellethiel's niece, smiled the moment she saw her Aunt and started to make her way toward the elf she now considered her mother.

Bellethiel let out a laugh and slowly started to leave the side of her king, and when she was close enough to her niece Bellethiel immediately pulled the young she-elf into a tight embrace. The two were smiling; laughing, and had tears in their eyes…the two immortals were overjoyed to be reunited.

* * *

"I was so worried!" Thenidiel said, pulling away after our embrace.

I smiled before remembering something and reached for the sword at my hip. I took it off of and held it out to my niece, glaring a bit.

"You should not have given me this sword." I stated plainly.

"I wanted you safe, and I remember how you fought better with two swords back in Esgaroth…so I was hoping my father's sword would protect you…" Thenidiel said, averting her eyes elsewhere.

I sighed and reached out for her hand, giving back my brothers sword.

"It was very helpful…though I would have preferred that you kept it with you." I said. "Thank you."

Thenidiel turned back to look at me and smiled before she began looking around.

"Where's Beriohtarion and Balamaethor?" Thenidiel questioned.

"I…" I thought for a second before my heart clenched in pain. "The Eagles are still looking for them on Ravenhill…"

"Are they…" Thenidiel spoke, before looking back at me, a slight fear in her eyes. "are they…dead?"

"No." I said firmly. "No they are not."

"How do you know?" Thenidiel questioned.

"I just do…" I stated. "I have faith that they are alive…"

Thenidiel's shoulder lowered and I could tell she was really worried about the whereabouts of her cousins.

"How are things inside of the Great Hall?" I questioned, looking past her and saw those that were injured head into the Great Hall.

"It's bad…" Thenidiel said with a sigh. "All the healers are working hard and doing the best that they can…though now with more of the injured coming to us for aid, there may not be enough of us to accommodate…"

"Do what you can to the best of all of your abilities." I assured reaching out to pat her shoulder. "Attend to those with the fatal injuries first…"

Thenidiel nodded and I was about to turn to head back to seek out Thorin.

"We should get you check up as well Nana." Thenidiel called, stopping me.

"Attend to the others first…I am not as important." I said, turning to leave.

"You!"

I knew that voice…and I knew that I was in trouble by the tone of her voice.

I turned back around, Thenidiel and myself looking back to the Great Hall and saw Tirananniel marching toward me, easily maneuvering herself around any of the injured warriors, her sights set on me. And as I took a glance behind her I could see Mellimeldisiel trailing close behind.

"Tirananniel…Mellimeldisiel." I greeted, nodding my head to them as soon as they got close to me.

"What have you done?" Tirananniel questioned in a scolding manner.

"What do you mean?" I asked, already knowing what she was implying.

"Don't play innocent with me Bellethiel!" Tirananniel growled out, her voice rising a bit.

"Thenidiel." Mellimeldisiel called to my niece. "Come; let's leave these two to talk alone. We have much work that needs to be done and we are needed back in the Great Hall…many patients that needs our attention."

I saw Thenidiel nod, taking one last glance at me before Mellimeldisiel placed her arm around my niece and led her away.

"You know exactly what I mean!" Tirananniel spoke once my niece was out of earshot, her voice now more leveled.

Tirananniel's eyes turned to a different direction and I followed her gaze to see her looking at Thorin, Fili, and Kili who were talking to Dáin.

"You know what I did? I saved the lives of three dwarves!" I glared back to Tirananniel. "Is that such a crime?"

"Yes, because now there are three dwarves alive in this world, that shouldn't be alive at all!" Tirananniel glared back. "They were meant to fall! We are not meant to tamper with the future!"

"So I should have watched them die?" I growled out. "Watch Thorin die?"

"We do not decide when and how to redraw the map of Middle Earth, the decision does not reside with us." Tirananniel argued. "We cannot go changing the future! There are grave consequences for your decision, what you did could've created a dangerous rippling effect!"

"Well I did, I made the decision because I would not be able to handle losing him! I will deal with any consequences that come my way. Was saving Thorin, Fili, and Kili really that bad Tirananniel?" I questioned in irritation. "For once in my immortal life I experienced something I never felt before, and you can call me selfish…but I was not going to let someone who made me feel that way die!"

Tirananniel glared at me before I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"This conversation is over." I stated firmly as I placed both my arms at my side and stood my full height with my head held high. "There are fatally wounded warriors and people inside the Great Hall that needs your attention. We need every available healer in there attending to the wounded."

I swiftly turned on my heels and began to march away only to be stopped by someone taking a hold of my wrist. I turned my head back and glared at Tirananniel, but her expression caught me off guard causing me to falter. She was looking at me with such a broken and sorrowful expression.

"I know what happened my friend…"

* * *

When Bellethiel left to go to her niece I already felt empty without her by my side. I understand she can do what she wants…but after what happened on Ravenhill I just wanted her to stay by my side just a little longer.

"Cousin!" Dáin called, bringing my attention back to our group.

"Hm?" I mumbled, as I kept my eyes on Bellethiel as she talked to her niece.

"You must be really smitten with the sprite huh?" Dáin commented following my gaze.

"You have no idea!" Kili said cheerfully.

Dáin let out a loud and hearty laugh as I just turned to glare at my two nephews who were snickering to themselves.

We stood by ourselves talking and catching up, though every so often I would glance toward my elf and her niece. I could see that Bellethiel was upset about something the more she talked with her niece.

"So cousin, what's going to happen now?" Dáin asked suddenly.

I looked to my cousin, thinking the question over before nodding my head.

"I need to speak with Bard." I stated. "Settle everything, then we'll start restoring Erebor back to its former glory."

"With you as King!" Dáin said with a smile.

I nodded and smiled back with pride.

'I will not be my grandfather.' I thought.

"Thorin."

I turned to where the voice was coming from and saw the elf that spoke to us back in Rivendell…though it's sad to admit that I had quite forgotten her name.

"We met in Rivendell my King." The elf said with a bow. "My name is Melda if you've forgotten; I came to see if you or your kin need to see a healer? I'm sure that's what Bellethiel would want."

"We're fine." I said, nodding my thanks to the elf. "Only scratches and bruising, but nothing fatal."

"That's good to hear." Melda said with a smile.

"You!"

A loud, female voice caught our attention and all of us turned to where the voice came from. There were two elves marching their way to where Bellethiel and her niece were standing. These two I recognized as well to be the ones that told us about their deeds and their connection to my kin…and again I did not remember their names. Why do elves have such long and complicated names?

"Oh dear…" Melda mumbled as we watched one elf escort Bellethiel's niece away, leaving the one who spoke out loudly alone with Bellethiel. The two speaking what looked to be a heated conversation for they looked to be arguing with how much they were glaring at each other.

"What's wrong?" Fili questioned, looking up at the she-elf.

"Something terrible must have happened for Tirananniel to get so angry…she's usually quite the relaxed and calm one. It takes a lot to make her angry…" Melda said with worry.

I watched the two exchange words before I saw something change in Bellethiel as she straightened her body and turned to leave.

Tirananniel, as Melda had said the elf's name was, reached out and took a hold of Bellethiel's wrist stopping her from going any further. Tirananniel said something that looked to have shocked Bellethiel because I saw her falter.

I saw Tirananniel's lips move and then Bellethiel wrench her wrist out of Tirananniel's grasp before she said something and left.

"I do hope everything is okay…" Melda said sadly before turning back to me. "If there aren't any fatal injuries on any of you then I'm sorry but I have to take my leave…there maybe others that may need my attention."

"Don't be sorry." I said shaking my head. "You're just doing what you were ordered to do and please, look after my kin."

Melda bowed at the waist before quickly leaving to go and check the others.

I caught sight of Bard who was going about speaking to survivors of Esgaroth, and making sure his family and friends were alright. I nodded my head, already knowing what I needed to do.

"Fili, Kili, stay with Dáin." I said to my nephews. "I have some things to do."

* * *

It may have been wrong of me to change the future for my own selfish reason, but with everything Thorin had been through to reclaim Erebor…he deserved to sit on that throne. Not to mention Fili and Kili have not experienced everything life has to offer. I will gladly take any consequences, good or bad, that come my way due to my decision.

I winced a bit as I suddenly began to feel every wound and injury that I had gained. My breathing began to come out in shorts and every move I made was irritating my injuries.

Slowly, I made my way to the far side of the court yard, far away from the entrance of the Great Hall and away from basically everyone so that I wouldn't get in the way of the healers that were rushing briskly side to side, attending to the wounded. I leaned against the wall and let my head droop, and I rested my eyes...taking deep breathes and trying to concentrate on anything to keep my mind off my pain.

"Odd, for you to be standing here and not with your King." A regal and smooth voice interrupted my bubble of silence.

I opened one of my eyes slightly and looked to where the voice came from and saw Thranduil standing beside me, leaning on the wall with his arms crossed across his chest, his eyes trained forward.

I opened my other eye, followed his gaze and saw he was looking at where Thorin was. The King under the Mountain was talking to Bard about something…and that something I was hoping was the two coming to a compromise about the gold in the mountain.

"It would seem he has come to his senses." Thranduil stated. "Hopefully he's willing to give back what's mine."

"I am positive Thorin will give you back what belongs to you." I commented as the two of us watched Bard and Thorin exchange words. "I do hope that after all of this, the alliance between dwarves, men **and** elves will be repaired?"

Thranduil said nothing for several minutes before I heard him let out a long, exhausted sigh.

"I can't promise anything, the willingness to work with elves will be up to your King. But I will say that there will be no resistance on my part…though it won't be a perfect, solid alliance." Thranduil stated.

"Then I think today was successful…" I said smiling smugly.

"Wipe the smile off your face Bellethiel." Thranduil said in slight irritation.

I glanced back to Thranduil and instead of being irritated as he sounded, I was surprised to see a smile playing upon his lips and I couldn't help but laugh.

Through my laugh I could hear Thranduil scoff and I could feel his eyes on me…I could only assume he was glaring at me and I couldn't help but laugh more.

"Well I'm glad you're finding enjoyment in such a dark situation." Thranduil commented.

"I do not consider this dark…" I stated, calming down after a bit. "we won the battle, we are alive and even though there were deaths on all parties…we avenged their deaths. We will honor them once everything settles down."

"You amaze me my dear…" Thranduil said, shaking his head. "I'm glad you survived…and…"

When Thranduil said no more I took another glance his way and saw that he looked to be having trouble getting something out.

"Just speak your mind Thranduil…you were always good at that." I stated, smiling a bit. "That trait always got you in trouble with your Father."

"Funny. I do recall **you** always getting called to speak to my father when your siblings, even you, got into mischief…so who's the one that always got into trouble with my father?" Thranduil said plainly. "What I was going to say was that I was sorry for the way I treated you back in our home."

"There is nothing to be sorry about Thranduil, it is in the past." I said, stopping for a second, thinking back to what Thranduil just said. "Our home?"

Thranduil nodded his head as he turned his pale, blue eyes toward me.

"You and everyone else is welcomed back home if that is what you wish…I'm starting to see how wrong I was not lending my assistance…I suppose. It was also wrong to banish you…" Thranduil said with a slight smile, before he motioned with his chin to where Thorin was standing. "But I think I already know what your decision is."

I nodded my head and Thranduil sighed sadly.

"It would seem I have to go looking for another Captain…" Thranduil said in exasperation, closing his eyes and shaking his head. "Tauriel I'm going to assume will stay with that dwarf prince…I seem to lose my Captains to dwarfs now days."

"I am sure your next Captain would not cause trouble or fall for dwarves." I said smiling.

"We'll see…" Thranduil said.

"It seems you are wanted." I said having kept watch on Thorin and Bard.

The two leaders were looking our way and I could see Thorin motioning for me to get Thranduil's attention.

Thranduil followed my gaze and pushed himself off the wall we were leaning on.

"Good news I hope." Thranduil said as he was about to leave.

"I am sure it is good news." I said watching Thranduil leave. "Play nice."

"Tell your dwarf that." I heard Thranduil's voice say quietly as he got further away from me.

I laughed silently as I followed Thranduil as he made his way to join Bard and Thorin. I watched the three leaders talk, Thorin saying something while Thranduil looked a bit surprised…again I could only assume it was good news.

"I am so proud of you Thorin." I said quietly, smiling as I kept watching the three talk.

I was getting tired standing though so I eased myself ever so slightly to the ground and rested. The longer I rested…the more exhausted I got and I could already feel intense pain coming from my wounds.

'Tirananniel…' I thought suddenly in irritation. 'I should get to a healer though…my wound is…'

"Hello Belle."

I looked up to see Gandalf and Bilbo walking toward me.

"We just wanted to see how you were doing." Bilbo said with a smile.

Gandalf came to sit beside me and Bilbo on the other side of him.

"I am doing well…" I said with a slight gasp as I felt slightly light headed.

"You should go to a healer my dear." Gandalf advised.

"I will check in with a healer once I know everything is fine." I said, my eyes drooping down.

"You mean with Thorin, Thranduil and Bard?" Gandalf questioned and I nodded my head.

"And when I find out where my nephews are and if they are okay." I stated firmly.

"You really don't look too well Belle…" Bilbo commented, leaning forward to peak around Gandalf.

"I am just exhausted Bilbo…" I mumbled as I opened my eyes to watch Thorin.

I smiled lovingly as I admired how Thorin was holding himself while I'm assuming he negotiated with Thranduil and Bard.

"Who would have thought that I would fall in love with a dwarf…or fall in love at all?" I mumbled. "This journey…was nice and I thank you for asking me to come along."

"You guys didn't like each other very much at the very beginning…" Gandalf mumbled as I smelt the sweet scent of Old Toby fill the air and reach my nose. "I will be honest that that caught me a bit off guard. I had only hoped you two would be on friendly terms. I am happy for you my friend and you are welcome."

I huffed and watched as Thorin reached out to shake hands with Bard a smile on both their faces. Though, when Thorin shook hands with Thranduil the two prideful leaders looked a bit tense.

"It looks like things are going to be just fine." Gandalf commented, and at that moment I saw two sets of smoke rings float past me and I reached out to scatter the smoke.

"It would seem so…" I mumbled quietly, suddenly taking a sharp intake of breath before wincing and reaching up to my stomach area.

"Is everything okay Belle?" Gandalf asked, clearly worried about my sudden cringe.

"I am…fine." I said, taking a deep breath and leaned my head back, looking at the sky for a short amount of time before closing my eyes. "Gandalf…can I ask you something?"

"Hm?" Gandalf mumbled.

"Can you make sure that Thorin becomes a great King? That he does not fall back to the dragon sickness?" I questioned quietly. "And make sure they find my nephews…"

"I think he conquered the sickness Belle, he will not fall again." Gandalf said. "As for me making sure he becomes a great King…I think you can do that yourself."

"Just say that you will Gandalf…" I said smiling a bit.

"Where's this coming from Belle?" Gandalf asked curiously.

"Please Mithrandir…it will make me feel better…" I said, my breathing now becoming shorter and shorter as time went by.

"I will be sure to see Thorin become the King he is meant to be…and your nephews will be found…and they will be alive." Gandalf assured.

"What's going on Belle?" Bilbo questioned, getting to his feet and I could feel him standing in front of me. "Why are you speaking like that?"

I could hear Gandalf take a sharp intake before the shuffling of clothes followed.

"You foolish elf!" Gandalf yelled out suddenly.

"Gandalf? What's going on?" Bilbo asked in a panic.

Gandalf suddenly got to his feet as I saw a lot of grey go past in the corner of my eyes and footsteps walking away, getting softer the further he went.

"Belle…" Bilbo said quietly, coming to my side. "what's going on? Why did Gandalf suddenly get up and leave!"

I could feel myself slowly going in and out of consciousness; I could barely hear what Bilbo was saying to me or hear anything that was going on around me.

"I am…tired Bilbo…" I mumbled, and I could feel my body drift sideways only to be propped up and Bilbo's voice sounding further and further away from me.

"We need a healer here! Quick!" I heard Bilbo's voice blare through my haze.

"They found them! The Eagles! They found Beriohtarion and Balamaethor!" My niece…I could hear her…she sounded happy before it turned into fear. "Nana!"

I want to sleep…and the last thing I heard was someone calling my name. A rough, rich, velvety voice that sounded so very far away from me…a voice I knew so well…and a voice I loved so much.

"Belle!"

_**~I Did For Them.~** _


	41. There and Back Again

"I don't like this story!" A little boy whose name was Madoc Grubb called out.

"The story from the beginning till now was amazing Mr. Bilbo!" Another little voice belonging to a young hobbit lad by the name of Merimas Oldbuck called out. "But I thought that it was going to be a happy ending!"

"Does Belle really die? And her nephews?" An innocent girl's voice cried out, Salvia Smallburrow, sounding on the brink of tears. "What about Thorin…does he not have a Queen standing by his side? Where's his happy ending?"

**(22 September, TA 2953)**

It's been 10 years since Bilbo had returned to the Shire, and 10 years since Bilbo had seen his friends...had seen the company. His return had been quite unpleasant for when he returned all of his belongings in Bag End were being auctioned off. He had to go around the Shire, after proving that he was indeed the real Bilbo Baggins, paying for his things to be returned…the absolute NERVE he would think.

When Bilbo returned though…he was not the same hobbit he once was. He was not as respected as he used to be when he left the Shire and the other hobbits thought of him as an oddity.

This particular day was his birthday, and he was planning to spend it just smoking his pipe on the bench outside of his house…not expecting very much visitors. But for some reason a bunch of hobbit children, deciding not to listen to their parents, came to him and eagerly asked him to tell them the story of his adventures.

So he retold the story, sitting on his bench beside his garden. And in his garden standing tall and proud was a fully grown white oak tree, and every so often…when Bilbo was alone he would be seen sitting beneath the tree, lost in thought and peacefully breathing out smoke rings.

"You did ask for me to tell of my adventures." Bilbo sighed a bit.

"So what happened?" A little girl asked, Pimpernel Diggle, the group of children now crowded closely around him. "To Belle and her nephews?"

"According to Fili and Kili…"

* * *

_Fili was in Azog's grasp…he was caught and dangling over the edge of the lookout…completely helpless. At that moment…he knew, he accepted he was going to die, and in the last minute he looked to his uncle who looked back at him with worry. Fili wanted him to run and he was just about to yell out when he heard some sort of commotion going on behind him._

_Fili felt himself being jostled from side to side slightly and he suddenly heard the sound of an arrow being fired and flying past a bit above him…he could feel Azog's grip loosen greatly soon after._

_Fili was confused on what was going on before he suddenly felt something solid collide with his body from behind and they started to fall. Fili was expecting pain…he thought he had been impaled and was thrown over, but he felt something enclose around his body._

" _Brace yourself!" A male's voice called to Fili, their voice being carried around by the wind._

_Fili took a glance behind him and saw Balamaethor holding onto Fili which shocked him greatly, he had saved him._

_Balamaethor tightened his hold around Fili, his body completely covering the dwarf as they continued to fall, and as their body was getting closer to the ground on their way down they hit their heads on a piece of stone that was jutting out from the side rendering the two unconscious._

_Their body hit the ground hard…though they did not know their body was cushioned by Beriohtarion._

_Probably a few hours later, possibly after Thorin's victory, Fili awoke to find himself inside the watchtower. His body was dragged from outside the watchtower to being cleverly camouflaged…but Balamaethor was nowhere to be seen. The only thing that indicated that Fili had not been alone at one point was the footprints in the snow._

* * *

_Bolg had Kili in his grasp, preparing to plunge his staffed weapon straight through his heart. Kili turned to look to Tauriel who was lying not too far away from him. She looked up at him in fear and Kili closed his eyes, preparing himself for the pain as a tear escaped the corner of his eye._

_But…the pain didn't come to Kili. Instead he felt his body being flung to the side and his back colliding with the staircase._

_Tauriel came to Kili's side and helped him up. Kili was still in shock, confused on what had happened and he turned around to see Beriohtarion riding on Bolg's back, Beriohtarion holding Bolg in a head lock, attempting to choke and suffocate the beast._

_Bolg was attempting to reach behind him to get a hold of the elf, but Beriohtarion was dodging the creatures failed attempts until Bolg got angry. Bolg flailed his weapon behind and Kili saw the end of the mace come into contact with Beriohtarion's head, dazing him just a bit, causing Bolg to take advantage of Beriohtarion's lowered defenses._

_Bolg reached behind, took a hold of Beriohtarion's leg and flung him to the side. His body colliding with the wall and before Beriohtarion could recover Bolg ran up to him and took him by his throat and lifted him up, tightening his grip on the wounded elf._

" _We must help him!" Kili yelled, straining himself to get up._

_But before Tauriel and Kili could get to Beriohtarion, another body came jumping over the edge and colliding hard with Bolg causing the orc to instantly release Beriohtarion who collapsed and took in a deep breath, clutching his throat._

_The newcomer was Balamaethor and while he was keeping Bolg occupied, Beriohtarion carefully got to his feet and inched his way to Tauriel and Kili._

" _You two need to get out of here…" Beriohtarion said his voice strained and hoarse._

" _We can't leave you here!" Tauriel argued as she stuck to Kili's side._

" _You must!" Beriohtarion said, coughing just a bit. "If Bolg gets his hands on you, he will kill you. Go somewhere safe, away from Bolg and Azog."_

" _But-" Kili was about to argue, only to be silenced by Beriohtarion glaring dangerously down at the brunette dwarf._

" _Our order comes directly from our Nana, we were meant to protect you and Fili!" Beriohtarion said, turning back when he heard his brother yelp. "If Balamaethor is here, then I'm sure your brother is fine as well…head back to where Fili was."_

" _Beriohtarion!"_

_The strained cry for help bought all their attention back to the fight, and Bolg was holding Balamaethor over the side by his throat, ready to drop the elf over the edge._

_Beriohtarion looked back to Tauriel and Kili, placing a hand on the red head's shoulder._

" _Go! Now!" Beriohtarion growled out before running to where Bolg and his brother was, his body colliding with Bolg and the three careening over the side._

* * *

"But what exactly happened to Beriohtarion and Balamaethor!" Erling Brandybuck demanded. "The Eagles found them, but where?"

"If you would let me finish my story I would have gotten to it." Bilbo sighed as he smiled down at the children.

"I don't want you to finish though…" Marigold said sadly. "the hero dies…"

"I…" Bilbo said, looking down sadly before whispering sadly to himself. "I honestly don't know what to say to that…"

"What?" Madoc questioned.

"Nothing." Bilbo said, shaking his head. "What was I going to say?"

"Where did the Eagles find Beriohtarion and Balamaethor?" Hilda asked shyly.

"Tirananniel, if you remember I had said she was their…future seer, said they were found on a ledge over the waterfall." Bilbo said quietly. "Apparently even after they fell over on the lookout, Bolg had recovered and they were still fighting. Balamaethor fell unconscious due to having hit his head hard on the fall down to the ledge, and Beriohtarion got a fatal injury from Bolg's weapon."

"Did they survive?" Marigold asked.

"I'm sorry…I can't say…when I had left the great kingdom, they were still unconscious." Bilbo answered sadly

"Then…what about Belle?" Angelica Oldbuck asked. "Why did she fall unconscious?"

* * *

_Thorin lay helpless, staring up at his enemy, preparing himself to be run through with Azog's sword. Thorin was defenseless; his weapon was out of his reach._

_As Azog reared back his arm, preparing to pierce Thorin through his heart, Thorin reacted by averting his eyes away. He tensed and prepared himself for the inevitable._

_But it didn't come…_

_Thorin opened his eyes and looked back to Azog only to see a tall person clad in black armor standing right in front of him._

_Bellethiel had stepped in the way and from where Thorin was laying it looked as if Bellethiel was holding Azog in place for Azog was desperately trying to get his arms out of her grasp._

_Thorin snapped out of his shock and quickly crawled to grab his sword. He jumped to his feet and came up from behind Bellethiel, and through the gap in her arms Thorin shoved his sword through and pierced Azog straight through the chest and straight into his heart._

_The crunching sound of the sword piercing through armor caused Bellethiel to step away as Thorin pushed forward; the two falling to the ice with Thorin on top and in one final push, Thorin shoved the sword through the orc and straight through the ice. His enemy, the threat to his family…was dead as he watched the life from the orcs eyes vanish._

_But what Thorin had assumed was not true for Bellethiel was not holding Azog in place. When Bellethiel had forced herself to her feet, she raced to Thorin with no weapon, she had placed herself in front of Thorin just as Azog was about to run Thorin through. In the process, instead of striking Thorin, Bellethiel had taken the hit and was run through. That gave Bellethiel the advantage as she took a hold of Azog's arm and held him in place, and when Azog went to strike her with his other arm she went to grab it and held firmly in place giving Thorin the chance to kill Azog once and for all._

* * *

"What befell them…I don't know…" Bilbo said quietly. "I wanted to stay, and I did stay for a couple weeks, but Thenidiel said they wouldn't know when she would wake…or if she would even wake up."

"So you came back to the Shire?" Marimas asked.

"Tirananniel urged that I return for she saw that my belongings were being sold and they would inform me what happens while I was away…" Bilbo looked away sadly. "Letters were written and delivered to me…but they stopped coming…and I feared the worse…"

Bilbo looked behind him to the white oak tree, the tree being a constant reminder of the good and bad times he's had…along with those that survived that faithful day, and those that did not.

"I didn't want to leave…" Bilbo mumbled quietly, more to himself and forgetting for a second that there were children sitting around him.

"Mr. Bilbo!" A woman's voice called out.

Bilbo snapped out of his memories and looked to where the pathway was and saw Donnamira Oldbuck.

"Good morning Mr. Bilbo!" Donnamira said with a smile as she waved at both Bilbo then to her son and daughter, Merimas and Angelica Oldbuck.

Bilbo gave a cheeky smile before he placed the pipe to his mouth, breathing in, and blowing out a large smoke ring.

"What do you mean Ms. Donnamira? Do you mean to wish me a good morning, or do you mean that it is a good morning whether I want it or not?" Bilbo questioned, raising an eyebrow in her direction. "Or, perhaps you mean to say that you feel good on this particular morning. Or are you simply stating that this is a morning to be good on?"

Instead of confusion gracing Donnamira's face, the female hobbit let out a chuckle.

"All of them at once Mr. Bilbo." Donnamira said with a wink.

This was a little inside joke passed between them whenever Bilbo had a chance. Donnamira most of the time would forget that Bilbo would reply with that, but sometimes Donnamira would say it just to cheer Bilbo up.

When Bilbo returned, Donnamira showed up and said that she knew Bellethiel when she came to the Shire to meet with Bilbo and she wanted to know how the lovely elf was doing. From that point on Bilbo had told of his adventures with the elf, her heroics, and their friendship, how wonderful she was…and the fate that befell upon her.

Donnamira was upset when she heard the news, but being the optimistic that she was, she told Bilbo that there's no proof that she passed on…that she could very well be alive. With what Donnamira said, Bilbo was grateful…but he didn't want to give himself false hope that his friend was alive when she could very well be…gone.

"I do hope the children weren't bothering you too much on this particular morning." Donnamira said, looking to Bilbo from his front gate.

"Not at all, I was just finishing telling the young ones of my adventure to Erebor." Bilbo said smiling sadly to Donnamira.

"That's not a good way to spend today." Donnamira said, smiling cheerfully up at Bilbo as she opened the front gate. "Come along children, time to leave Mr. Bilbo alone so he can enjoy a day of peace."

The children around Bilbo all let out small complaints, but did what Donnamira said. Her daughter, Angelica got up quickly and ran to her mother, clinging to her mother's dress.

The rest of the children dispersed, but not before waving goodbye to Bilbo. The Oldbuck family stayed behind and that caused Bilbo to become a bit suspicious.

"Is there something I can do for you Ms. Donnamira?" Bilbo questioned.

"I actually came for two reasons, both I think will make today very special." Donnamira said with a smile. "First, I came to give you these."

Donnamira took something from behind her back, producing a large wicker basket full of what looked to be buttered scones.

"Happy Birthday Mr. Bilbo Baggins!" Donnamira said, walking through the gate and setting the basket besides Bilbo on his bench.

"Is it my birthday today?" Bilbo questioned in shock, clearly forgetting it was his birthday for a while. Bilbo looked down to the basket beside him before smiling up in appreciation to the female hobbit. "Thank you very much Ms. Donnamira."

When Donnamira did not move away, Bilbo looked at her in confusion and saw that she held a knowing smile on her face, clearly waiting for Bilbo to ask her something else.

"What was the second thing?" Bilbo asked.

"Something very interesting happened at the Green Dragon Inn today, actually at night we had some interesting guests passing through." Donnamira said her smile getting bigger if that was at all possible.

"What does that have to do with me?" Bilbo questioned a bit playfully.

"I can't say!" Donnamira said suddenly, taking Bilbo back a bit. "But it's something that you will really enjoy! The guests left me this to give to you though."

Donnamira reached into the basket and bought out a small folded up piece of paper, forcing it into Bilbo's hands.

Bilbo looked at the piece of paper a bit warily, before slowly unfolding the paper.

There wasn't much on the piece of paper, just something that confused Bilbo a bit more. The writing…Bilbo had seen it before, but he couldn't remember where he'd seen it from. It was beautifully written and the words on the paper were vague, but no signature to indicate who the person was:

_Happy Birthday Mr. Bilbo Baggins!_

_Tea at four?_

_Hope pantry is full._

Bilbo was pondering over the note, and he must have been lost in thought for a while for when he looked up Donnamira and her children were nowhere to be found.

"Curious…" Bilbo thought out loud as he got up from his seat, taking the basket of Buttered Scones and bringing it into his house. "I suppose…I should go to the markets and restock."

When Bilbo went into the market, he did not know what to expect when tea time came around…he was still pondering on who the note came from. He wasn't sure what to get either, so he figured that restocking everything wouldn't hurt and that's exactly what he did.

Once he was home he put everything he had bought into the pantry, organizing everything on the shelves. There was still time before his mystery guest was to arrive for tea so Bilbo decided to tidy his hole up just a bit.

To say Bilbo was anxious was an understatement…he couldn't sit still even after he cleaned up his home. And at some point Bilbo had to force himself to sit down and quietly read a book, but even with a book in his lap he could not take his mind off what was to come. His leg would shake and his fingers were thumping against the cover of his book, before he sighed in frustration and placed the book back on the table beside his chair. Bilbo decided to just sit and stare at the door in anticipation, waiting for the mysterious person to knock on his door.

When tea time came around, Bilbo was now pacing in front of his door; he was huffing and puffing in irritation because he could not figure out who the note could have come from…not to mention his mystery guest was late. When finally, his door bell began to ring signaling that his guest had arrived and Bilbo tried to compose himself before he reached for the door handle and pulled it open.

The person on the other side caught him by surprise; because it wasn't just one person…it was two familiar faces that put a smile on Bilbo's face.

"Greetings Mr. Bilbo." One of them greeted.

"It's good to see you again lad." The other said.

"Dwalin." Bilbo breathed out in shock. "Balin."

Dwalin bowed his head along with his brother Balin. The tattooed warrior seemed to have aged just a bit, but otherwise nothing much had changed and Balin seemed to have gotten wider along with his beard having gotten longer.

The three of them stood there, Bilbo having been a bit too shocked to move, before Dwalin decided to clear his throat.

"May we come in Bilbo?" Dwalin questioned.

"Oh! Yes, yes!" Bilbo said, shuffling quickly to the side and opening the door wider. "Yes, please come in!"

Bilbo let the two brothers in before closing the door behind them.

"This is really quite a surprise!" Bilbo said with a smile on his face. "Why didn't you write to tell me you were coming?"

"We wanted it to be a surprise." Balin smiled, going over to sit on one of Bilbo's cushioned chair.

"Shall I get you all something to drink? Eat?" Bilbo asked eagerly. "I restocked the pantry; I have ale, wine, tea, and everything Bag End could offer."

"I think we'll wait for the others Bilbo." Dwalin said causing Bilbo to turn around, once again taken back. "Though, some ale would be good."

"Kind of early to be drinking don't you think brother?" Balin questioned, smiling at his brother.

"Others?" Bilbo asked, stepping close to the brothers. "Are the others coming?"

"Aye." Balin nodded, smiling happily. "Gandalf said he's hoping he can make it as well."

"Is Belle…is Belle going to be with them?" Bilbo questioned a bit nervously.

Dwalin and Balin looked to each other, silently conversing, before turning to Bilbo.

"I think…Thorin should be the one to say anything about the lass…" Balin said a bit sadly.

Bilbo was about to say something, protest and command they tell him what happened to his friend before his bell began to ring signaling another visitor.

"Someone's at the door." Dwalin said as he nodded toward the door.

Bilbo sighed in frustration before going to the door and opening it. Standing behind was none other than Fili and Kili.

"Mr. Boggins!" Kili yelled out with a smile on his face, the two brothers barging in through the door and flinging their arms around Bilbo. "We're so happy to see you!"

"And to both of you as well." Bilbo said, ignoring Kili's jest, laughing as he pushed the arms of Fili and Kili off and closed the door.

Fili and Kili didn't look any older, except that Fili's beard and hair had grown longer and Kili now seemed to have a slight beard going on. They seemed to have matured over the past 10 years, though their eyes still had the same mischievous glint in them that he had seen the first time he met them.

"Where's Tauriel?" Bilbo asked suddenly, noticing that the red head elf was not with them.

"She's on her way." Kili said with a smile. "We left before her."

"Are the others on their way?" Bilbo asked.

"They should be here soon." Fili said, taking off his swords and placing them besides Bilbo's mother's glory box.

"Hello again lads." Dwalin greeted the two newcomers.

"Dwalin!" Kili said going up to the warrior.

"We thought we would wait for you to show so you could help us fix up Bilbo's dining area." Dwalin said with a smile.

"Just don't break anything." Bilbo said, watching the four happily, having a slight dejavu of the first time they came barging into his house a bit unexpectedly.

"Your dining area is in good hands." Fili said walking past the hobbit to help Dwalin, Balin and his brother rearrange the furniture.

Another ring at Bilbo's door caused the hobbit to smile instead of react the same way he did all those years ago. Instead of yelling and getting angry he eagerly walked to the door and pulled on the handle, opening the door.

And instead of everyone tumbling through the door, falling on top of each other, there was smiling faces that were waiting patiently for the door to open.

"Bilbo!" "Mr. Baggins!"

Cheers and greetings went around as the group piled into Bag End, patting Bilbo on the shoulder and for once…Bilbo was happy to have visitors.

He saw Bifur, Bofur and Bombur. The family looked to have not changed very much. Bofur still had that twinkle in his eyes, Bifur didn't seem to have that axe in his head anymore, and Bombur looked to have gained more weight.

"Thank you very much for the food, Bilbo." Bombur smiled, already making his way to the pantry.

Bifur still seemed to have trouble talking, though he was able to get some slight words out along with frantically moving his hands around.

"He says it's good to see you Bilbo." Bofur said as he came to stand beside Bilbo.

Oin and Gloin followed behind, Oin looking older along with a new ear trumpet held in his hand and Gloin…the only thing that seemed different was that his hair and beard had gotten longer.

"Greetings Bilbo, it's good to see you lad." Gloin said with a smile. "My son, Gloin wished he could've come, but I told him to stay in Erebor. The poor thing looked so upset."

"I'm excited to hear more stories of your son, Gloin." Bilbo said with a smile.

"There seems to be chairs missing." Oin said, noticing that the Dwalin, Balin, Fili, and Kili were setting up the dining area. "I shall go fetch some more."

"Not Grandpa Mungo's chair, remember it's not for sitting on." Bilbo called to the deaf dwarf who put the ear trumpet up to his ear.

"I didn't hear what you said laddie." Oin called as he ventured further into the house.

Dori, Nori, and Ori were the last to come through the door, the youngest looking much older and carried a large leather book in his arms. Even though Ori had gotten older, it seems Dori still mothered him. The elder brothers still looked the same, though Dori seemed to have gotten shorter in the past 10 years.

"Tea is already made, you can see if there are any others you would like to prepare." Bilbo smiled to Dori who nodded his thanks and he urged Ori to keep moving.

"Him and his obsession with tea." Nori commented as he patted Bilbo on the shoulder the moment he came up to the hobbit.

Bilbo expected to see Gandalf behind the bunch…but was disappointed to not see the gray wizard anywhere.

"Is Gandalf coming?" Bilbo asked as he looked both ways outside his door before closing it shut.

"He said he would try and make it." Bofur said with a smile. "Hope you stocked up on food."

"I'm happy I did." Bilbo said as he followed the dwarves into the dining room.

The group sat in the living room area in front of the fire, catching up on what has been going on in the past 10 years. It would seem every one stayed in Erebor and made a living there. They talked about everything and anything! But the only thing that no one would answer…was what happened to Belle and her kin…they always said, and it always followed with a saddened expression, that it's a story that Thorin should be telling. This started to irritate Bilbo to no ends.

By the time the next guest arrived it was late in the day when the sun was heading to disappear behind the hills. The sky was orange and Bilbo kept taking glances at the door periodically.

Instead of Bilbo's bell ringing, it was several knocks at his door.

"Last the first time, last again." Dwalin chuckled, already predicting who was at the door.

"Uncle probably got lost." Fili said as Bilbo got up to get the door as more knocks continued.

"Tauriel is with him, I don't think they would've gotten lost." Kili defended.

"I think you've forgotten brother that even Tauriel hasn't been to the Shire either." Fili reminded.

Bilbo opened the door and standing on the other side was Thorin Oakenshield, Bilbo's dear friend. The King had more streaks of grey in his hair, his beard had grown…but to Bilbo he was still the same just older and more…kingly I guess he would say.

"Greetings Bilbo." A female voice called out.

Bilbo turned to see a tall figure standing behind Thorin with their hood over their head. Bilbo at first got his hopes up and thought it was Belle…until he saw strands of red hair poking out from the hood. The figure pulled back their hood to reveal Tauriel smiling down at the hobbit.

"Sorry we're late." An older voice cut through. "I found these two wondering around…it would seem that they got lost on their way here."

Bilbo turned to the other side of Thorin to see Gandalf smiling down at him and instantly Bilbo stepped aside to let the three in.

"Hello Bilbo." Thorin greeted, untying the cloak that was around his neck and hanging it on the coat hanger beside the door. "We're sorry we're late."

"Perfectly fine." Bilbo said, shaking his head and smiling up at Thorin. "The others said that you would probably be late."

"Would have been on time if we didn't get lost." Tauriel commented, hanging her coat on the coat hanger as well.

"We weren't lost." Thorin said glaring a bit up at the red headed elf.

"I beg to differ," Gandalf said with a smile. "after all…I did find you two wondering around the Shire looking for a green door in the opposite direction of Bag End."

Tauriel laughed as she went to join Kili, the dwarf prince reaching his hand out to take hers and placing a soft kiss on her knuckles.

"Dinner is already set." Bilbo said. "But before we get to that I want answers, no one has said anything about it! Letters stopped coming so I had absolutely no clue what was going on and when I asked everyone here kept saying it was a story that only Thorin would be able to tell."

"What?" Thorin asked a bit confused.

"I want to know what happened to Belle and her nephews!" Bilbo asked a bit in frustration.

Thorin looked a bit taken back before recovering and shockingly gave Bilbo a smile.

"I think first, I would like you to meet someone." Thorin said taking a step aside.

Bilbo was furious he was not getting answers at first, and when he first saw Thorin he was only concentrated on getting answers that he didn't see that there was something noticeable hiding/peeking out from behind Thorin until he stepped aside.

It wasn't just one person though; behind Thorin were three children, two boys and a little girl...triplets.

Bilbo looked away in shame at having yelled after he saw the children and went to apologize to Thorin until Thorin held up his hand and shook his head at Bilbo.

"There's no reason to apologize Bilbo, you deserve answers." Thorin said. "Let's go to the dining area and we will talk."

"Who are these three?" Bilbo asked bending down to be eye leveled with the children.

"Meet Frerin the eldest, Antien the middle child, and Estelwen the youngest of the three." Thorin said smiling as the three hid behind him.

"Whose children are these?" Bilbo asked curiously. He took a closer look at the three children and noticed something that took Bilbo by surprise. The three were clearly identical in every way possible, but there were some small differences between the three. Such as Frerin and Antien had slightly pointed ears, almost nonexistent unless you looked really close while Estelwen had pointed elf ears. Frerin and Estelwen had pure black hair while Antien had a lighter black. But Estelwen's eyes had caught Bilbo's attention; the little girl had ice blue eyes compared to her brother's regular ocean blue, eyes that seemed so familiar to Bilbo. But every time he looked at the three children, Bilbo would always see Thorin in them.

"They're yours?" Bilbo questioned, looking up to Thorin.

"Aye." Thorin said, smiling down at his children. "Say hello to Mr. Baggins, a dear friend of the family and the one who helped reclaim our home."

The three looked to each other before Frerin took the lead and stepped forward, bowing from the waist down to Bilbo.

"Frerin, at your service." Frerin said as he stood back up, it was a bit funny since he was such a little thing acting so mature.

"Bilbo Baggins, at yours." Bilbo said, smiling down at the young child, still a little taken back.

"Adad…" Estelwen called up to her father tugging at the bottom of his tunic, her voice so quiet that Bilbo could've sworn she never spoke. "when's Nana gonna get here…?"

Thorin bent down to scoop his little girl into his arms, as she tangled her hands into his hair.

"She'll be here soon my little jewel." Thorin said, smiling sweetly at his daughter, giving Estelwen a tight hug before placing her back on the ground. "Why don't you three go play with your cousins."

Antien nodded and reached out to take his sisters' hand before the three of them went over to Fili and Kili.

"Who's…" Bilbo questioned nervously, standing up straight and looking back to Thorin. "who's the mother?"

"She'll be here soon." Thorin said, turning to walk through the archway and toward the dining area.

"Who'll be here soon?" Bilbo questioned in confusion.

***KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK***

"Mr. Bilbo! Mr. Bilbo!"

Bilbo suddenly turned to open his door to see a bunch of kids huddled outside, excitedly looking up at him.

"What's going on here?" Bilbo questioned, looking around at the children in front of his door. "It's late, you shouldn't be out!"

"We know! But we wanted to tell you something!" Madoc said happily. "On our way back home we saw something amazing!"

"Elves!" Hilda said jumping up and down. "We saw four elves making their way here!"

"Elves?" Bilbo questioned.

"Yes, elves!" Merimas said. "Two guys and two girls!"

"Bilbo Baggins, you look to have not aged a bit."

Bilbo stopped speaking to the kids and looked up to come face to face with people he thought he would never see in his life ever again.

"What's wrong Mr. Bilbo? You look like you've seen a ghost."

Beriohtarion and Balamaethor smiled to each other as they teased Bilbo and Thenidiel stepped forward and looked to the children.

"I think it's time for you all to head on home, your parents must be greatly worried about you." Thenidiel said.

"Yes ma'am." The children voiced at once.

"Be safe!" Thenidiel called to the group as they ran past them.

"We will!" The children said, smiling and waving excitedly at the group of elves.

"Good kids." Thenidiel commented.

"I would like to get inside before it starts to rain…I would like to enjoy this get together dry unlike the last time I was here in Bag End." A different voice called out.

Beriohtarion and Balamaethor smiled as they were pushed aside and Bellethiel stepped through the group.

"Hello Bilbo, it is so good to see you again." Bellethiel said, coming to a stop right in front of Bilbo and reached out to pat his head. "Shall we go on inside? I think it may start to rain."

"How…when?" Bilbo stuttered as the four elves made their way into Bag End with Bilbo staggering behind, trying to get a complete sentence out.

"Come on Bilbo." Thenidiel said, as she ushered Bilbo inside.

"The Queen has arrived!" Kili called out sharing a smile with his brother as they greeted Bellethiel.

"Nana!" The three children called out as soon as they saw Bellethiel enter the house.

Bellethiel smiled, kneeled down and opened her arms as the three children ran into her waiting embrace.

"Queen…" Bilbo said a bit baffled, Bilbo's head spinning at the sudden shock. "they're your children..."

"My pride and joys." Bellethiel said as she took Estelwen into her arms and stood up, the two boys clinging tightly to the fabric of their mother's pants.

"Triplets…" Bilbo said lost for words.

"Seems triplets and twins run deep in our family." Beriohtarion said with a smile.

"You're late." Thorin said, coming to stand close to Bellethiel.

"Terribly sorry, but I am sure you were late as well." Bellethiel said, smiling down at Thorin.

"We were on time." Thorin said up to Bellethiel.

"Adad and Aunt Tauriel got lost on our way here…" Antien said quietly, speaking for the first time causing Bellethiel to smile sweetly down at her son. "Nana says it's bad to lie, adad."

Thorin smiled down at his son, the family so lost in their own little world for a bit they didn't notice Bilbo swaying from side to side.

"Bilbo, are you okay?" Thenidiel questioned, causing Bellethiel and Thorin to glance back to Bilbo.

"You're alive…" Bilbo was finally able to speak out.

"We wanted to write to you…but there was a lot that got in the way of it…" Bellethiel said sadly. "We are truly sorry Bilbo…"

"How…" Bilbo questioned, his breathing becoming short and fast.

"Bilbo…you need to calm down and breathe." Thenidiel advised.

Bilbo's eyes suddenly rolled to the back of his head and he suddenly fainted, collapsing onto the ground unconscious.

"Oh dear…" Bellethiel said looking at the hobbit on the ground with concern as Balamaethor went to take a hold of Bilbo and take him to the room that had his comfy chair.

"It probably was a big shock seeing you guys standing here in his house…" Thenidiel said with concern.

"Is he going to be okay Nana?" Estelwen asked.

"He will be fine…" Bellethiel said, smiling at Estelwen that was in her arms.

Once Bilbo had finally come through, Dori had placed a warm cup of tea in his hands as he sat in the living room area with everyone now crowded together waiting patiently for Bilbo to speak.

For several minutes, Bilbo sat in his chair opening and closing his mouth, gaping and trying to find the right words to say. But every time Bilbo tried to come up with something to say, he would draw a complete blank. He was still in shock at seeing his friend alive and sitting in his living room with three children, one sitting in her lap while the other two sat at her feet.

"I woke up possibly a week after you left for the Shire." Bellethiel spoke, looking a bit embarrassed at Bilbo. "Balamaethor and Beriohtarion…well…we were afraid they wouldn't wake up."

"We're so sorry Bilbo, we would have written, but as soon as Nana and my cousins woke up more problems began to arise and we had no time." Thenidiel apologized.

"One word would've been enough." Bilbo mumbled, the cup just sitting in his hands. "I spent years worrying and when I began to think you weren't alive I mourned for you."

"I am deeply sorry Bilbo…" Bellethiel said. "we figured we would come and tell you in person we were alive and to introduce you to our family."

"I'm…not mad…just really in shock." Bilbo said as he glanced to Bellethiel and her children. "You must tell me everything that has happened."

Bellethiel smiled before Estelwen began to wiggle in her mother's arms, eagerly wanting to get out. Bellethiel safely placed her daughter on the ground as the little girl scurried off to her father, asking to be placed on his lap. Thorin picked up his daughter and the moment she was in his lap, Estelwen curled up into Thorin and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Nana!" Frerin called, attempting to crawl onto his mother's lap. "I'm hungry…"

"Quite handfuls aren't they?" Bilbo chuckled as he watched Bellethiel pick up Frerin and Antien, placing them on her lap and telling them to patiently sit still.

"They are at times…" Bellethiel said as she smiled lovingly down at her children.

"Seems they're really attached to their mom." Bilbo smiled.

"Estelwen is a daddy's girl." Beriohtarion said, coming to ruffle his little cousins' hair.

"Shall we start from the beginning?" Thenidiel offered with a smile. "Would be the first time the children hears this story."

"The moment after I passed out would be a good start." Bellethiel stated, as Antien cuddled up to his mother and Frerin sat up straight in his mother's lap.

That night, the family of Thorin Oakenshield informed Bilbo of what's been going on for the past 10 years since he was last in Erebor. The hardships they had to endure, and their pride and joys coming soon after.

That night the company was reunited with their burglar and this was possibly the happiest Bilbo has been since his return to Bag End and also quite possibly the best birthday celebration he's had.

Though, Bilbo wasn't as happy when the company decided to throw his plates around again…singing that blasted song that irritated him the first night in Bag End when they arrived. But Bilbo didn't mind, it was still a very happy gathering, with a very delightful surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Name's and Meaning:  
> Frerin (Was the name of Thorin's Younger Brother)  
> Antien (Gift)  
> Estelwen (Hope)
> 
> There is a sister story! When I get the time I will move it over to this site as well. Thank you everyone for reading! I hope you have enjoyed my story and the adventure we took together!

**Author's Note:**

> If you are enjoying this story or looking forward to more chapters then leave a nice little comment and kudos just to let me know. But you don't have to if you don't want to, though it's greatly appreciated. Thank you everyone once again for reading and I hope you're all staying safe out there! Sending lots of love and aloha your way!  
> -SO


End file.
